Días pasados, días venideros
by Espiritu-Cecil
Summary: Finalmente, tras la caída de Diaboromon, la paz vuelve tanto al mundo digital como al real y ahora los niños elegidos gozan de paz. Pero Tai y su hermanan van a recibir a su hermano, al que hace cinco años que no ven. Capi final, se acabó la historia. Gracias a todos lo que la leyeron y la apoyaron!
1. Llega el hermano

Bueno, como de mi otro fanfic sobre esta serie, La batalla por el mundo real, hay gente que me ha escrito pidiendo una historia más normalilla con Kari y sus hermanos como protagonista pues aquí va. Pero no puedo dejar la acción a un lado lo siento ^^U, es algo que me supera.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**PROBLEMAS EN EL COLEGIO**

**EL REGRESO DEL HERMANO MAYOR**

Hasta que oyó el sonido de algo pesado caer, Tai estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Teniendo que palpar varias veces la mesa para encontrar el despertador, echó un vistazo a la hora. Aún le quedaba más de media hora para levantarse, ¿entonces a qué venía ese ruido? ¿Quizás el gato había vuelto a tirar algo al suelo?

Cuando se levantó medio sonámbulo, comprobó que su hermana no estaba en su cama. Le pareció raro, pero quizás únicamente había ido al baño. Algo perezoso, salió al pasillo para ver que se había podido caer, aunque lo más seguro es que sus padres también lo hubieran oído y estuvieran recogiéndolo. Siempre que hubiese sido en su casa claro.

Al salir de la oscuridad, los rayos de sol de por la mañana le dejaron momentáneamente ciego. Tras rascarse un poco los ojos, miro por su alrededor, y encontró a su madre recogiendo cosas del suelo y metiéndolas en una caja. Esta advirtió su presencia y le dio los buenos días con una sonrisa.

- Perdona hijo, ¿te he despertado?

- Más bien. ¿Qué haces con eso a estas horas, mamá?

- Estamos vaciando el cuarto de tu hermano.

- ¿Su cuarto? ¿Para qué?

De la habitación salió Kari, aún con su pijama, cargando una caja que parecía que le pesaba demasiado por la cara que traía. Su madre la ayudó a cogerla y entre las dos la dejaron en la cocina.

- Tai, ¿es qué no te acuerdas? Hoy volvía a casa – le recordó su madre.

- ¿Ah, si? – Vagamente recordaba haber oído algo la noche anterior, pero como estaba más concentrado viendo la televisión no había prestado mucha atención.

- Por fin va a volver… que alegría… - murmuró Kari, cosa que pillo totalmente por sorpresa a Tai.

- Pero, Kari, tenías solo tres años cuando se marchó – le recordó - ¿Acaso recuerdas como es?

- No mucho… pero están las fotos, y a veces las miró para no olvidarle – le confesó, algo sonrojada – Estoy segura que sigue estando igual.

- Han pasado cinco años hija, algo habrá cambiado.

- Lo sé pero… me refería a siendo igual de amable y cariñoso a como era antes conmigo.

Su madre sonrió. Era cierto lo que decía, su hermano era muy protector con los cuando eran pequeños, quizás hasta demasiado en algunas ocasiones, pero sobre todo con Kari, sometiéndose a todos sus caprichos; si quería montar a caballito la subía a sus hombros y cabalgaba, si quería jugar jugaba a lo que quisiera, si quería bañarse se bañaba con ella aunque acabase de salir del baño.

La mujer tenía que admitir que su hijo mayor había hecho más por sus dos hermanos que su marido en sus veinte años de matrimonio. Ahora estaría más grande e igual un poco cambiando, aunque no lo parecía cuando les llamaba. Pero para ella, seguiría siendo su pequeño.

- Cuando volváis del colegio ya estará aquí, vuestro padre ha ido a buscarle.

- ¿No puedo esperarme solo un poco hasta que llegue, por favor? – Rogó su hija, juntando las manos y poniendo carita de niña buena.

- Ya te dijimos ayer que no. Además, él te dijo por teléfono que nada más llegará, cuando fueran las cinco, iría a buscarte al colegio, ¿no?

- Si, lo sé pero… es que tengo tantas ganas de verle que… es que yo…

- Creo que lo que tiene es vergüenza – comentó su hermano, sonriendo con malicia.

La pequeña agachó la cabeza, sonrojada. Su madre abrió la boca sorprendida que, su hija que a veces demostraba ser demasiado madura, estuviera avergonzada por reencontrarse con su hermano mayor.

- ¡Eres un tonto hermano! ¡Me prometiste que no te reirías! – Protestó, y enfadada se fue a su cuarto.

Tai y su madre rieron por lo bajo. Comprendía a la pequeña, apenas tenía muchos recuerdos de su hermano mayor, y era normal que estuviera nerviosa por volver a verlo, a fin de cuentas para ella era casi como un completo desconocido por mucho que hubieran hablado por teléfono varias veces.

Se sentía igual que su hermana, algo nervioso también por volver a verlo. Tal y como lo había descrito Kari, así era su hermano, además de ser muy comprensivo y atento. Gracias a él aprendió a montar en bici, y tiene que reconocer que tuvo una enorme paciencia con él, así como también le enseñó a nadar y a jugar al fútbol. Cuando le dijo hacía una semana que su equipo se clasificaba para la copa juvenil nacional le felicitó, así como le dijo que tenía muchas ganas de verle jugar algún día. Y también de jugar con él.

- Vamos hijo, vete preparando para ir al colegio que ahora mismo preparo el desayuno.

- Si, ya voy.

Aunque era una lata tener que llegar media hora antes para ocuparse de las tareas de la clase, a Sora le gustaba levantarse pronto para así aprovechar mejor el día, por muy pesado que ufera.

Esperando en el tren que paraba cerca del colegio, observaba a un joven mayor que ella. Tenía el pelo castaño y bastante despeinado y vestía unos vaqueros negros con una camiseta de un grupo extranjero que Sora no conocía. No podía verle la cara bien, porque llevaba gafas de sol y un libro con mapas de la ciudad le tapaba la otra parte de la cara, pero estaba segura que no le echaría más que un par de años.

Le hacía gracia ver como no paraba de mirar el libro en todas las posiciones posibles mientras se rascaba la cabeza, como sino entendiera nada. Quizás es que era de otra ciudad.

- Es guapo, ¿verdad? – Le susurró al oído Keiko, su compañera de clase.

- ¿Q-Qué? – Fue lo único que pudo decir, porque su amiga realmente la había asustado.

- Llevas un buen rato mirando a ese chico sin parar. No sabía que te gustarán más mayores.

- No digas tonterías, Keiko. Ya sabes que a mi los chicos no me…

- Te interesan – terminó la frase y luego comenzó a reírse.

Sora sonrió ante esa tontería de su amiga y luego miró al suelo pensativa sobre ella misma. Era verdad que no era como las otras chicas y muchas la consideraban una marimacho. No le gustaba llevar falda como a las demás ni tampoco arreglarse mucho, todo lo contrario, prefería los pantalones vaqueros, las deportivas y unas camisetas simples, y por supuesto le encantaba llevar gorro. Tampoco es que no le interesarán los chicos, pero no había encontrado el adecuado a fin de cuentas.

Pensó en sus amigos, en los chicos que conocía; Joe era demasiado estudioso para su gusto, pero no iba a dejar de admitir que una fantástica persona. Izzy era demasiado pequeño para ella, así como Tk. Yamato era un poco creidillo y Tai bastante divertido, pero no podía sentir nada por ellos, casi eran como sus hermanos. Ni se le pasaría por la cabeza salir con ellos en otro plan que no fuera amigos.

Miró de nuevo de reojo al chico. Seguía igual, peleándose con el libro de la ciudad, casi parecía un humorista cuando se puso boca abajo en el asiento a mirar el libro. Mucha gente se asustó y lo miro con cara extraña pero a Sora se le escapó una pequeña risa. Desde luego parecía ser un tipo divertido y bastante raro.

Al bajar en la parada, se llevó una enorme sorpresa de que el chico bajó en la misma que ellas. En todo momento fue por delante de ellas, y mientras Keiko le decía cosas, Sora solo le miraba a él. Sin duda no podía ser de aquí porque no paraba mirar de un lado a otro a la vez que al libro con el mapa de la zona.

Cuando llegaron al cruce de la sexta y quinta calle, se paró, mirando en las dos direcciones varias veces y luego de nuevo a su libro. Al pasar por su lado, Sora pudo oír como se quejaba.

- Maldita sea… está claro que no voy a llegar a ninguna parte, ¿por dónde voy ahora?

No sabe que lo hizo pararse a su lado y ofrecerle su ayuda. Quizás fue la costumbre de su carácter que le impedía dejar a la gente que necesitase ayuda o simplemente, realmente ese chico le atraía por alguna razón.

- D-Disculpe… ¿necesita ayuda? – Preguntó, tímidamente.

El joven se giró para mirarla, permitiéndole a Sora ver por primera vez su cara con totalidad claridad. Como había pensado, no debía tener poco más de dos años más que ella. Por un momento la miró por encima de las gafas, muy fijamente, lo que asustó a su amiga un poco, que se puso tras de ella.

Fue entonces cuando Sora vio fijamente sus ojos, que le recordaron por el color a unas castañas asadas. El joven volvió a subirse las gafas y le enseñó el mapa del libro.

- Estoy buscando el Instituto Odaiba. Me dijeron que estaba por aquí cerca, pero no entiendo este mapa. Este cruceño sale aquí.

- A ver…

Sora le echó un vistazo y enseguida lo entendió, cuando en un margen de la hoja miró la fecha de ese plano. Era de hace más de diez años.

- E-Es que… ese plano es de hace más de diez años – le explicó – Todo esto lo construyeron hace cuatro.

- ¡¿Qué? – Gritó el chico pasmado, asustando a las dos chicas – Con razón no me sonaba nada de lo que miraba en la calla.

Ahora Sora entendía porque no paraba de mirar a todas partes con cada paso que daba. Estaba buscando algo que le sonase para guiarse. Entonces, si que era de la ciudad.

- Y ahora que hago… menuda faena. Como no llegue a mi hora el director me echará un sermón de aquí te espero.

- B-B-Bueno, nosotras vamos al colegio Odaiba que está al lado – comentó Keiko, aún estando detrás de Sora. Le parecía muy guapo el chico pero le daba algo de miedo – Si quieres, te podemos acompañar.

- ¡¿De verdad? – Exclamó el joven y luego cogió las manos de Sora y comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva - ¡Gracias, muchas gracias de verdad!

Sora por un momento no supo como reaccionar, pero se enrojeció levemente. Era la primera vez que un chico le cogía las manos así, bueno, y que actuaba de esa manera ante ella. Parecía un buen tipo, nada peligroso.

Por el camino, Keiko no paró de hacerle preguntas, para sonsacarle información. Como si fuera una radio, cantó todo; tenía catorce años y acababa de volver del extranjero para estudiar la secundaria en Japón. Al llevar tanto fuera, y estar todo cambiado, se había perdido de buena manera. Iba a ir a matricularse en el instituto para empezar cuanto antes.

Tras un cuarto de hora de caminata, finalmente llegaron a la puerta del Instituto. Con una reverencia, el joven se los agradeció y se metió para adentro corriendo. Las dos se despidieron con un movimiento de mano, aunque él ya no estaba allí.

- Y bien, ¿qué te parece tu príncipe azul? – Le comentó Meiko, con una sonrisa de diablesa.

- ¡Oh, déjalo ya! – Protestó - ¡Ya sabes que no me interesan los chicos!

- Ya, ya… - por un momento, a Sora se le pasó la extraña idea por la cabeza de que ya conocía a ese chico, o al menos eso le había parecido por un momento. Daba igual, seguramente solo era su imaginación.

Las dos se fueron a su colegio, que estaba justo al lado. Ambos recintos en verdad estaban unidos, pero solo les separaba una verja para dividir ambos patios y recintos deportivos. Por lo demás, todo era del mismo recinto escolar; la cafetería, los vestuarios, etc.

Tai bostezó cuando pasó por la verja del colegio. Aunque solo se había levantado media hora de su hora habitual, eso se le notaba mucho, sobre todo a él que era de dormir a pierna suelta normalmente.

Su hermana caminaba desanimada a su lado. Estaba claro lo que le pasaba. Le había pedido otras diez veces más a su madre el poder esperar a su hermano en casa, pero nada, se lo seguía prohibiendo.

- Venga, Kari, levanta el ánimo. Cuando salgamos a las cinco ya estará aquí. Seguro que te saluda con los brazos abiertos para que le des un fuerte abrazos – intentó animarla, sabiendo que eso era lo que más le gustaría a la pequeña.

- Pero es que… yo quería recibirle así cuando abriese la puerta… mamá es muy mala.

- Es que faltar solo porque venga él no es una razón suficiente. Y ya faltas mucho por estar enferma, hermanita.

- Lo sé, pero… jope, que rabia me da no estar mala ahora mismo…

- No digas eso ni en broma Kari – le dijo seriamente – Cuando estás enferma te pones fatal y te sube mucho la fiebre. Tú solo espera y verás como el tiempo se te pasa volando.

- Si…

Se reunieron con sus amigos, que en verdad era el grupo de los niños elegidos con los que habían compartido tantas cosas en el mundo digital. Joe era el único que no estaba, seguramente se habría ido al aula a estudiar.

- Buenos días – saludó Yamato al ver a la pareja de hermanos.

- ¡Yo! – Dijo simplemente Tai.

Como siempre hablaron de sus cosas, Tai y Yamato del partido del findesemana, Yoshiro estaba concentrado en su ordenador y Mimi, Sora y Kari hablaban sobre otros temas que a los chicos no les interesaban, aunque las dos chicas notaron que la hermana pequeña de Tai estaba rara.

- Tai, ¿qué le pasa a tu hermana? – Le preguntó Sora, en un susurro.

- Es que mi madre no le ha dejado quedarse en casa para recibir a nuestro hermano.

- ¿Tu hermano? – Soltaron a la vez Mimi, Yoshiro y Yamato.

Tai por un momento se quedó quieto como si hubiera dicho alguna locura, pero claro, había olvidado por un momento que ellos no lo conocían.

- Si, hoy vuelve de América – les explicó – Mi padre fue a buscarlo al aeropuerto y como teníamos que venir a clase, no podremos verlo hasta que terminen. Luego vendrá a buscarnos cuando suene la campana.

- Ahora entiendo que Kari esté así… - murmuró Sora, que comprendió a la pequeña. Llevaba una semana diciendo las ganas que tenía de que volviese su hermano mayor para verlo, y no le extrañaba que estuviera tan chafada si aún tenía que esperar ocho horas para poder verlo.

- No sabía que tuvierais un hermano mayor – comentó Yamato.

- Pues ya ves – rio Tai, rascándose la parte de la nuca.

Iba a decir otra cosa cuando oyeron gritos que provenían de la entrada. Por pleno instinto, los niños elegidos pensaron en un digimon, pero no, no eran digimon lo que había hecho gritar a los demás estudiantes que había en la entrada.

Un grupo de cinco adolescentes, vistiendo gabardinas blancas y con bastante pinta de macarras, habían entrado en el recinto. La verdad es que tenían una pinta bastante peligrosa.

- Vaya mierda de sitio, brother – dijo el que tenía el pelo rubio, recogido en un largo tupe.

- Ya ves, tronco. No sé porque el jefe quiere controlar este lugar – habló esta vez el que tenía la cabeza rapada.

Caminaban de forma chulesca, amenazando a todo el que estaba cerca de ellos. Los chicos prefirieron pasar desapercibidos, no haciéndoles mucho caso.

- Psss, mira eso brother.

El rubio le señaló al calvo una chica que estaba junto con otro grupo de jóvenes. Gracias a su pantalón ajustado de color azul, su trasero se dejaba notar bastante.

- No esta nada mal, tronco.

Los dos se acercaron al grupo de los niños elegidos, que hicieron como que no los veían acercarse, pensando en que si hacían eso, quizás pasasen de largo. Pero se llevaron una terrible desilusión, los dos se pararon justo delante de ellos. Comenzaron a hablar, dirigiéndose a Sora.

- Oye nena, ¿no te quieres saltar las clases y venirte a pasar el rato con nosotros? – Le ofreció el rubio del tupe.

- Te prometemos que te trataremos bien – tras decir estas palabras, los dos comenzaron a reírse.

Asustada, Sora retrocedió un paso, sin poder mediar palabra. Tai y Yamato se pusieron delante de ella.

- No va a ir a ninguna parte con vosotros, macarras – se avalentó Tai, aunque con algo de miedo en el cuerpo por lo que pudiera pasar.

- Oh, mira brother, tenemos aquí a un gallito.

- Ya ves, tronco. A mi me gustan los gallitos… para comer.

Le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago que hizo caer a Tai al suelo. Yamato iba a atacar, pero el rubio del tupé le pegó un puñetazo en la cara que también lo tiro contra el suelo.

- ¡Tai, Yamato! – Exclamó Sora que se agachó a su lado.

Iba a decirle algo a los macarras cuando el calvo la agarró del brazo, levantándola del suelo.

- ¡No! ¡Suéltame! – Gritó, forcejeando, pero le era imposible poder librarse del calvo, tenía más fuerza que ella.

- Vamos, te prometemos que no te haremos nada malo… o quizás si, depende lo bien que te portes con nosotros.

- ¡No, suéltame!

Yamato y Tai intentaron volver a atacar, pero de nuevo el rubio del tupé los tumbo de un solo golpe, dejándolos casi inmóviles.

- Seréis idiotas. Haber si aprendéis donde está vuestro sitio, criajos.

- ¡Hermano!

Kari se arrodilló junto a su hermano, que temblaba debido al dolor del golpe que había recibido. El calvo le hizo una señal a su compañero que examinó a la pequeña y luego asintió, sonriendo.

El dolor que sintió Kari fue horrible cuando la agarraron del pelo para arrastrarla hacía ellos.

- ¡Ay, suéltame! – Protestó.

- Tú también te vienes con nosotros.

Sora logró liberarse de su captor y mordió el brazo del rubio para liberar a Kari, poniéndose luego frente a ella.

- ¡Si os queréis llevar a alguien llevadme a mi, pero dejad en paz a la niña!

El rubio del tupé le metió un fuerte bofetón que tiró a Sora al suelo.

- ¡Maldita puta! – Exclamó, furioso - ¡Pensaba ser bueno contigo, pero vas a conocer el infierno cuando lleguemos a nuestra guarida!

La agarró de nuevo del brazo, y esta vez no encontró mucha resistencia. El golpe la había dejado medio grogy. En su ayuda acudió Kari, que le mordió el brazo al rubio con todas sus fuerzas, pero pronto cayó también al suelo cuando el calvo le metió otro bofetón a la pequeña y luego la agarró en brazos para llevársela.

- S-Soltadlas… sino… me las vais a pagar… - los amenazó Tai, que se había puesto en pie.

- Vaya, ¿qué te parece brother? Nos está amenazando este microbio.

- Creo que será mejor enseñarle cuál es su lugar, tronco.

Asuka Asamiya caminaba por la pista de atletismo con el nuevo estudiante. Como delegada de su clase, le habían pedido que le enseñará las instalaciones. No es que le importase, pero era un auténtico marrón tener que hacerlo cada vez.

- Y esto es todo – finalizó su explicación.

- Vaya, este sitio es muy grande. Tardaré en acostumbrarme.

- No creas. Cuando lleves un par de días te acostumbrarás.

- No estoy tan convencido, verás tengo muy mal sentido de la orientación y…

Le cortó un alboroto que oyeron desde el otro lado de la verja, donde estaba el colegio. El nuevo ya sabía eso y pensaba que seguramente serían los niños jugando, pero eran unos gritos demasiado fuertes como para ser de un simple juego.

Cuando se asomaron por la zona norte, desde donde podía verse la entrada, Asuka se echó las manos a la boca cuando vio como dos macarras le daban una paliza a un chico del colegio. No entendía muy bien la situación, pero eso era horrible. Además, había otros tres macarras allí también que parecía que se lo estaban pasando pipa viendo como sus amigos le daba esa paliza al chico.

- ¡Esto es horrible, hay que llamar….!

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, el chico nuevo ya había saltado la valla y se dirigía hacía allí a la velocidad del rayo.

A Tai le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero aún así se levantó una vez más a pesar de las burlas de esos dos macarras y sus amigos. Intentó darles un puñetazo, que estos esquivaron a cámara lenta, para burlarse de él.

Casi desmayado, Tai se dejo caer sobre el macarra rubio del tupé, que se moría de la risa.

- Vaya, este mocoso ha resistido bastante brother. Parece que no le hace gracia que nos llevemos a su hermana.

- Venga, acaba con él tronco. A fin de cuentas esa niña no es para nosotros, sino para el jefe.

- ¿Q-Qué…?

- ¿Sabes? – Se acercó al oído para susúrrarle – A nuestro jefe le pierden los chochitos de las niñas pequeñas… y va a gozar con tu hermana de una forma increíble… la grabaremos para que así puedas escuchar sus llantos, ¿qué te parece?

Furioso, Tai usó las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para darle un puñetazo. El macarra casi ni se inmutó ante esta acción, más bien se rió.

Su compañero cogió a las dos chicas cargándolas sobre sus hombros, también divertido con la escena, pero ya un poco cansado.

- Vamos, termina ya y vámonos. Tengo ganas de probar a esta chica, parece deliciosa.

- En un momento.

De un puñetazo, tumbó al crío que lentamente cayó al suelo, hasta desplomarse.

Tai se maldijo así mismo. Se iban a llevar a su hermana y a Sora para violarlas y no había podido hacer nada por evitarlo. Lloró de la impotencia, rogando que las dos chicas le perdonasen y pidiendo al cielo que alguien las ayudase, solo pedía eso.

Mientras con su visión borrosa los veía marchar, Tai no hacía más que rezar, de que alguien llegase a tiempo y las rescatase.

El rubio del tupé caminaba por delante de su amigo, bastante contento con el botín. Su jefe seguro que estaría más satisfecho que ellos, que tendrían que repartirse a una chica entre once, pero bueno, algo era algo. Ya había amenazado a todos con que si decían algo los matarían a todos y se habían acojonado de verdad, incluso creyó ver que alguno se había meado encima del miedo. Esa sensación de superioridad le encantaba.

Su compañero se paró de pronto, y el macarra rubio se giro, extrañado.

- ¿Qué te pasa, brother? Venga, vamos.

De golpe, el calvo cayó a tierra de cara, cayendo inconsciente.

- ¡O-Oye, ¿qué te pasa?

Junto con sus compañeros, se acercó a mirar lo que le pasaba. Realmente estaba inconsciente, y lo que era más raro aún, las dos niñas habían desaparecido.

Mirando para todos lados, vieron como alguien las cargaba hasta donde estaba el grupo del chico al que habían dado la paliza, y las dejaba suavemente en el suelo.

El chico les dio un par de palmadas suaves en las mejillas. La primera en despertar fue Kari, que por un momento creyó estar viendo una visión por lo borroso que lo veía todo. Cuando se le aclaró un poco la vista, vio a un joven de pelo castaño y despeinado, que le dibujó una sonrisa en su cara morena por el sol.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó el chico.

- ¿Q-Quién…? – Kari lo miró mejor, y era casi como si lo conociera de algo – T-Tú eres…

Sora despertó en ese momento, y miró a su salvador. Le dolía mucho la cabeza a causa del bofetón pero no tardó tanto en hablar como Kari.

- ¿N-No eres el de esta mañana…? – Le preguntó, medio desiorientada.

- Si, gracias por lo de esta mañana.

Y sin decir nada más, se dirigió hacía Tai, que estaba rodeado por Yoshiro y sus dos amigos restantes del grupo.

- Ey, chico, ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Ugh… si… gracias, por salvar a mi hermana y a Sora.

- Has sido muy valiente, tu hermana estará orgullosa de ti. Y seguro que tu amiga también.

- Si no… si no he podido salvarlas…

- Pero lo has intentando, que es más de lo que han hecho muchos de los que hay por aquí – le animó con sus palabras – Ahora descansa y dejarme a mi el resto, ¿vale, Tai?

Cuando el chico se giro para ir en dirección a los macarras, Tai lo miró pasmado. ¿Cómo era que sabía su nombre?

El chico no tardó en situarse frente a frente a los macarras, que lo miraban furiosos, sobre todo el rubio del tupé.

- ¡Tú! ¡¿Has sido tú el qué le ha hecho esto a mi amigo, brother?

- Eso de ir secuestrando niñas no esta bien. ¿Tan mal os va con las de vuestra edad que tenéis que ir a por chicas que no pueden defenderse? Aunque no me extrañaría que os rechazasen, sois feos de narices, tio. ¿Ese tupé es para pillar la radio sin antena o qué?

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?

Mientras que sus tres compañeros le miraban amenazantes, listos para lanzarse a por él en cualquier momento. Hideo Noritaka, el más bajo y gordo del grupo, con cara de besugo, miraba fijamente al chico de forma examinadora. Estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes en algún sitio.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Hideo? – Le preguntó el macarra rubio.

- No sé… pero estoy seguro de que he visto a este chico en alguna parte.

- ¿Qué?

El macarra rubio lo miro y examinó. No sabía donde lo podía haber visto Hideo sino parecía más que un cero a la izquierda. Seguro que era una nenaza. Si había ganado a su colega era porque lo había pillado por la espalda con la guardia baja, nada más.

- No sé quien eres, pero vamos a llevarnos a esos dos niñas te guste o no.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué haréis si os las lleváis?

- La grande nos servirá de entretenimiento, primero nos divertiremos con ella, y luego le arrancaremos la ropa y depsues… jeje… nos hará gozar a todos nosotros.

- ¿Y la pequeña? ¿Para qué la queréis?

- Para nuestro jefe – contestó otro que tenía la boca tapada con una mascarilla – Le pirran las niñas pequeñas. Es un suertudo, siempre tiene una para él solo.

- Vaya… así que las queríais para eso.

- ¡Exacto, así que apártate de nuestro camino sino quieres salir mal parado, brother!

- ¿Y si no lo hago?

- ¡Pues te daré una paliza que no olvidarás jamás! – Le amenazó el calvo corriendo hacía él.

Todo pasó tan rápido que nadie podía creer lo que estaba viendo sus ojos. En un visto y no visto, el chico esquivó el puñetazo del macarra rubio y luego le contraatacó con un único puñetazo en el estómago, que lo hizo morder el polvo, inconsciente.

Los alumnos del colegio, así como el grupo de niños elegidos, estaban alucinando, aplaudiendo al joven salvador que había aparecido. Por otro lado, el grupo de los macarras no se podía creer lo que habían visto. Acaban de derrotar al segundo más fuerte de su grupo, después de su jefe, claro. Y de un solo golpe.

- ¡¿Pero quién ese ese tipo? – Preguntó el de la mascarilla.

- ¡Se ha cargado a brother de un golpe! – Exclamó el otro macarra que tenía el pelo a lo punk.

Hideo temblaba, asustado. Ahora ya sabía donde había visto a ese chico, no tenía lugar a dudas. Ese movimiento que había usado para derrotar a su compañero se lo había confirmado.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Hideo? – Quiso saber el punky - ¡Pareces un flan tio!

- Y-Y-Ya sabía yo que me sonaba ese chico… y-yo sé quién es…

- ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Si? ¡Pues dínoslo! – Le exigió el de la mascarilla.

- E-E-E-Es…. ¡es Kamiya Kenji, el Akuma dansa! – Gritó, pudiendo oírle todos los que estaban allí.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a hablar entre susurros. Algunos parecían conocerlos, otros parecía que no. Los dos macarras se quedaron indiferentes aunque sabían que había oído ese nombre, o al menos lo del diablo bailarín en algún sitio.

Al ver que sus compañeros no lograban relacionar su nombre, comenzó a hacerles una explicación.

- ¡H-Hace cinco años apareció un crio que era capaz de usar varios estilos de combate en el estilo libre y se hizo muy famoso! ¡Recientemente había aparecido en la televisión en competiciones del extranjero quedando en muy buena posición a pesar de ser su primera vez en torneos de ese nivel!

Ahora sus compañeros ya sabían donde lo habían visto. Claro, en una competición de estilo libre le vieron derrumbar a un luchador de sumo dos veces como él con varias combinaciones de patadas. Y ese video decían que era de hacía tres años. Por eso no lo habían reconocido al verlo. Aún recordaban como se emocionaron con el video, aplaudiendo su actuación, sobre todo porque era japonés.

- ¡N-No puede ser él! ¡Kamiya Kenji está en el extranjero! – Exclamó el de la mascarilla.

- He vuelto para terminar mis estudios aquí – le explicó – Y también para ver de paso a mis hermanos.

- ¿A-A-A tus hermanos?

- Si – señaló hacía el grupo de Tai y los otros – A ese chico que esta ahí tirando medio muerto y a esa niña que llevaba vuestro amigo en los brazos, a la que decíais que ibais a llevarle a vuestro jefe.

A los dos macarras casi sintieron que se les salía el alma por la boca. Aunque solo habían oído rumores de cuando estaba en Japón, todo el mundo conocía al famoso Akuma Dansa, que a pesar de ser un criajo que no levantaba de un palmo del suelo se había enfrentando más de una vez a alguna panda de macarras. Y había ganado.

Y ahora, ellos, sin saberlo, se habían metido ni más ni menos con sus dos hermanos pequeños. Casi sintieron que su corazón dejaba de latir.

- ¡Sabia qué era mi hermano! – Exclamó Kari, contenta de verlo y aún emocionada por la actuación que acaba de hacer dejando K.O al macarra del tupé.

- ¿Ese es Kenji? – Murmuró Tai, que no lo había reconocido a simple vista.

Aunque no mucho, algo si que había cambiando, por eso no lo había podido reconocer cuando se le acercó. Pero en su voz y su forma de tratarle, así como de animarle, si que había visto un tono que parecía familiar.

Sora por su parte ahora comprendía también porque por un momento ese chico le había sonado de algo. De pequeña lo había visto varias veces cuando había ido a jugar con Tai, y de hecho había jugado también con él. Pero ahora llevaba el pelo más corto que cuando lo vio la última vez de pequeña.

Estaba sin habla con la enorme actuación que había hecho, dejando inconscientes a esos dos macarras. Y encima parecía que su nombre les provocaba temor a los otros tres. No entendía porque, pero le había parecido oír algo de lucha o una cosa por el estilo.

- Bueno… - se golpeó los puños con fuerza, dejando oír el crujir de sus huesos - ¿Estáis listos para recibir una pequeña lección por lo que le habéis hecho a mis hermanos y sus amigos? – Les preguntó, amenazante y con unos ojos cargados de furia.


	2. Aquel que protege

CAPÍTULO 2

AQUEL QUE PROTEJE

Con cada paso que daba, los macarras estaban más asustados, tanto que les temblaban las piernas y las notaban tan débiles como flanes, no pudiendo evitar caerse al suelo.

Si el haberlo visto por televisión dejar KO a un luchador de sumo como si nada les impresionó hasta el tal punto de tener miedo de toparse con ese chico de catorce años, ahora el haber visto como tumbaba a sus dos compañeros como si nada había terminado de acojonarlos. Por no mencionar que habían golpeado su hermano pequeño sin piedad alguna, a pesar de ser un crío.

- Bueno, ¿quién de vosotros será el primero? – Preguntó, chocando de nuevo sus puños, gesto que asustó aún más a los macarras.

Ninguno de los tres estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a un tipo que había derrotado a sus dos compañeros, que eran más fuertes que ellos tres juntos, ni en broma. Pero este si que parecía dispuesto a enfrentarse a ellos tres sin ninguna piedad.

- ¿Se puede saber qué ocurre aquí? – Resonó una voz grave desde la entrada del colegio.

El ambiente de alegría y entusiasmo de los niños, al ver como ese recién llegado se había deshecho de los macarras, se volvió una atmósfera pesada. La aparición de una silueta gigante, de casi dos metros de altura, hizo enmudecer a todos los que estaban animando a Kenji a darle una lección a los macarras.

Kenji observó al recién llegado, sin mucho interés; a su lado parecería un gigante de casi dos metros, cabeza totalmente calva y un cuerpo tan musculoso que casi parecía exagerado, únicamente cubierto por una gabardina blanca. Sus ojos eran violentos, sin duda, podía notarlo sin problemas cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Pero no eran para nada los más violentos que había visto en su corta vida.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué tardáis tanto vosotros tres? – Preguntó el calvo a los tres macarras, que al oír su voz grave se pusieron de inmediato en pie.

- ¡S-S-Saikoru-sama! – Exclamaron los tres.

El que parecía ser su líder, se acercó a ellos, y casi cuando estuvo frente a sus subordinados, estos cayeron al suelo, como empujados por una fuerza invisible. Algunos niños se sorprendieron e incluso se asustaron, pero Kenji se mantuvo impasible, hasta sonrió un poco.

- Hace media hora que tendríais que haber vuelto, ¿qué os ha hecho retrasaros así?

- L-L-Lo sentimos, Saikoru-sama – se disculpó el de la mascarilla – P-P-Pero es que ese chaval de allí nos ha estado dando problemas – le señaló hacía Kenji.

Saikoru miró al chico con suma atención. No parecía nada del otro mundo; estaba en los huesos, aunque se podía ver algo de músculo levemente, era mucho más bajito que él, si llegaba al metro sesenta sería un milagro, y su pelo estaba tan despeinado que parecía una escoba muy usada.

- Ese chico… - musitó.

- ¿Lo reconoce Saikoru-sama?

Se quedo pensativo, mirándolo fijamente. Sus hombres le miraban con atención, así como los estudiantes del colegio que esperaban oír su respuesta. Estaba claro que alguien como él tenía que reconocer a Kenji si sus hombres lo conocían.

- ¿Quién es? – Dijo finalmente, haciendo que sus subordinados se cayeran por los suelos de la impresión como varios estudiantes del colegio.

- ¡Es Kamiya Kenji! – Le gritó su subordinado de la mascarilla - ¡¿No le recuerda? ¡Le vimos en la televisión!

- ¿Cómo? – Dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacía Kenji - ¿Este chico es aquel Kamiya Kenji?

Los tres subordinados asintieron.

- ¿Y quién es ese?

De nuevo se cayeron por tierra ante esa respuesta. No se podían creer que su jefe, que era el que más alucinado había quedado con el resultado del combate, no se acordase de él.

- ¡Fue el que derrotado a Tatsumoto Ui, el luchador de sumo! ¡¿Es qué no se acuerda?

Se quedó otra vez pensativo, como asimilando ese dato que le acaban de dar como si fuera la primera vez que lo oía. Finalmente golpeó la palma de la mano derecha con el puño izquierdo.

- Ah, claro, es ese Kamiya Kenji.

Ante esas actuaciones, sus hombres no dejaron de preguntarse a veces, que hacían siguiendo a un hombre tan corto como ese.

Miraron a Kenji, esperando que estuviera impresionado por la aparición de su jefe, sobre todo porque no sabía lo que le esperaba. Pero no estaba haciendo nada de caso, sino que estaba con la niña pequeño de cabello castaño levantándola en el aire.

- ¡Por fin has venido, hermanito! – Gritó de alegría Kari, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

- Y no sabes lo feliz que me hace haber vuelto, ¿estás bien verdad? – Le preguntó preocupado, acariciándole la mejilla donde le habían dado el bofetón.

- Si… - sujetó su mano, temblando un poco al recordar el golpe – Pero al verte, sabía que eras tú quien había venido a salvarnos ¡Te reconocí al instante! Y pensar que le distes una paliza hace que me duela menos.

- ¿M-Me reconociste?

- Sip, a la primera.

Ríos de lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Kenji, que dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermana pequeña.

- ¡Qué feliz me hace oír eso! ¡Me haces tan feliz que podría llorar! – Exclamaba

"Pero si ya estás llorando…", pensaron los macarras mientras lo miraban.

Saikoru se acercó a sus dos hombres caídos. Por sus poses y formas de estar tirados en el suelo, supuso que habían sido derribados de un solo golpe. Pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba. Su mirada estaba fijamente clavada en Kari y en esa sonrisa angelical. Era realmente bella, y parecía tan inocente. Pensar en esas cosas le hizo sentir un cosquilleo entre sus piernas.

- Oye, dame a esa niña – le ordenó a Kenji.

- ¿Mm? ¿Perdona? – Le preguntó, sin girarse hacía él.

- Te he dicho que me des a esa niña, ¿estás sordo?

- ¿Y por qué tendría que dártela?

- Mis hombres habían venido a buscar dos chicas para divertirnos un rato, y por lo que ha dicho la cría, supongo que ella iba a ser la pequeña que me traían para mí. Así que, dámela.

- ¿Trían para ti? – Guardó silencio unos segundos antes de decir otra cosa, dejando a Kari en el suelo – Ya entiendo… así que tú eres el que le quería hacer todas esas cosas a mi hermana.

- Así que tu hermana, ¿eh? Lamento decírtelo, pero cuando se venga conmigo, será a mi a quien llame hermanito.

- ¿De verdad?

Kari miraba a su hermano. Por culpa del sol no podía verle bien la cara, porque le cegaba y la sombra de su flequillo le tapaba la cara, pero podía notar por su tono de voz que estaba realmente cabreado. Tan cabreado que le daba miedo.

- Kari, vete con Tai. Enseguida voy con vosotros.

- Vale, hermanito. Ten cuidado.

Y la niña se marchó de nuevo con el resto de niños elegidos, dejando solo a su hermano a unos cuantos pasos de ese gigante calvo y musculoso con pinta de mala bestia.

- Dime una cosa, eres el líder de esta pandilla, ¿verdad?

- Si, lo soy. Me llamo Yamichi Saikoru de la zona este, que esta bajo mi control.

- Y supongo que querrás controlar también esta.

- Supones bien y también divertirme con sus chicas claro. Y tu hermana me servirá de diversión mucho tiempo.

Kenji se giró y se situó a nada más que unos solos pasos de él, quizás un par para el gigante y cuatro para Kenji, dejando notar su enorme diferencia de estatura así como de la musculatura. Las miradas de ambos chocaron, pero ninguno la apartó en ningún momento.

La tensión del lugar era insoportable para los niños, que tragaban saliva, deseando ver que era lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Algunos habían ido corriendo a llamar a los profesores para que fueran, pero ninguno había vuelto todavía. ¿Quizás es que los profesores los habían dejado tirados?

Tai, que había logrando reincorporarse con ayuda de Yamatto e Yoshiro, observaba atentamente a su hermano, que se mantenía impasible ante esa mole. ¿En serio se iba a enfrentar a él? Era imposible que ganase. Si bien había acabado con los otros dos como si nada, esos dos no le superaban mucho en altura, ni siquiera en la forma del cuerpo. Pero ese Saikoru, era como dos veces él en todos los aspectos. No quería entregar a Kari ni a Sora a esos tipos, ¿pero realmente Kenji iba a poder hacer algo para protegerlas? Viendo a ese gigante tenía sus dudas.

Los dos parecían estando estudiándose el uno al otro, o eso parecía porque Saikoru estaba riéndose por dentro. Le parecía divertido que una pulga como Kenji se atreviese a plantarle cara de una forma tan abierta, a él, que había doblegado toda la zona este de la ciudad. Aunque lo había visto luchar en televisión, lo cierto era que no le creía capaz de algo así. Seguro que el combate había estado amañado para que ganará él. Conocía su fama, pero no se la creería hasta verle actuar.

- Cuatro golpes… - murmuró Kenji, lo que sacó a Saikoru de sus pensamientos interiores.

- ¿Cómo?

- Te derribaré en cuatro golpes – le dijo, haciendo el número cuatro con los dedos de la mano.

- ¿Perdona? – Se rió - ¿Has dicho cuatro? ¡Ja! ¡Esa si qué es buena, microbio!

Sus hombres se rieron a su vez con su jefe, salvo Hideo, que no perdía de vista a Kenji. Estaba sudando como un cerdo por los nervios. Desde que oyó hablar del Akuma Densa de Odaiba, no se había perdido uno solo de sus combates en los torneos televisados, ni tampoco reportajes en los que hablaran de él.

Conocía a su jefe, y seguramente estaba pensando que era un renacuajo del tres al cuarto, que era imposible que pudiera hacer nada contra alguien que le ganaba en tamaño y musculatura. Pero se equivocaba, la fuerza bruta no lo era todo, y Kamiya Kenji, el Akuma Densa, lo había demostrado muchas veces en sus combates ganando a luchadores incluso de más de dieciocho años en competiciones.

Lo que era cierto es que nunca había ganado ni una sola competición, pero porque siempre se retiraba en la semifinales, e incluso una vez durante un combate en la final se retiró sin que nadie se lo esperase. Cuando lo entrevistaron su respuesta fue: "vine solo a probar mis habilidades y para mejorar mi técnica, no estoy interesado en ser famoso. Solo quiero hacerme más fuerte porque tengo algo que quiere proteger, la fama y el dinero no me importan"

Estaba claro. Hideo había pensando mucho en esas palabras, y no las había entendido por más que las había memorizado y analizado una y otra vez. Pero cuando vio como alzaba a su hermana en los aires, y como había aparecido como un rayo en ayuda de esta y de su hermano, las comprendió al instante. Al lado de su jefe, que solo luchaba por la fama y el reconocimiento, Kenji solo se hacía más fuerte porque tenía algo importante para él que proteger, y esos eran sus hermanos.

- Así que cuatro golpes, ¿eh? Muy bien, te dejaré golpearme, a ver de lo que eres capaz, microbio ¡A ver si es verdad que me puedes derribar de cuatro golpes! – Le retó.

- Muy bien…

Sin hacerse derogar, Kenji dio una vuelta de 360º y golpeó a Saikoru en la zona de la costilla derecha con una patada. El grandullón escupió únicamente saliva, pero sus ojos casi se tornaron blancos con el golpe.

- Esta es por los amigos de mis hermanos…

Dio otro giro de 360º pero esta vez fue una patada alta contra la cara del gigante.

- ¡Esta por la chica a la que queríais secuestrar!

Esta vez únicamente dio una vuelta de 180º y concentró su patada en el estómago de Saikoru, que cayó de rodillas al suelo, posando sus manos sobre la zona del impacto.

- ¡Esta por mi hermano! Y…

Levantó tanto la pierna derecha que casi le llegaba hasta la cabeza y la bajó a la velocidad del rayo, golpeándole con el talón en la calva y estampando su cara contra el suelo.

- ¡Esta por mi hermana!

Todo el mundo se quedó mudo, impresionados por lo que acaban de ver sus ojos. Mientras Kenij se limpiaba el polvo de los pantalones, todos se quedaban mirándole fijamente. Era como si acabasen de ver una actuación en vivo del famoso Bruce Lee en persona o quizás hasta de Jackie Chan.

Los subordinados de Saikoru estaban no solo con los ojos abiertos como platos, sino también con la boca tan abierta que hasta al de la mascarilla se le podía ver los dientes. Habían reconocido ese golpe, porque lo habían visto en su combate contra el luchador de sumo.

- N-N-N-No puede ser, Saikoru-sama… el terror del este… ha perdido contra un… mocoso… - murmuró aterrado, el de la mascarilla.

Kenji los miró a los tres, y estos temblaron nerviosos, que casi parecía que se les fuera a salir el alma del cuerpo.

- Llevaos a estos tres de aquí, y que no os vuelva a ver por esta zona, ¿ha quedado claro?

- ¡S-S-S-Si, señor!

Los macarras cogieron a su jefe y a sus compañeros y se marcharon de allí con el rabo entre las piernas. Tras unos segundos más, en que nadie se creía lo que había pasando, comenzaron a oírse gritos de alegría y de festejo.

Kenji no les hizo mucho caso y se acercó al grupo donde estaban sus hermanos. Su hermana se adelantó a él y corrió hasta donde se encontraba, tirándose sobre sus brazos.

- ¡Has ganado, hermanito!

- Claro que sí, ¿cómo iba a perder teniendo aquí a mi neko-chii?

- ¡No me llames así, tonto, que ya no soy una niña! – Protestó Kari, sonrojada, cosa que hizo que su hermano se riera.

Desde el otro lado de la verja, en el instituto, Asuka estaba sin habla, como otros muchos. Cuando vio a Kenji saltar la verja para dirigirse a salvar a sus hermanos, pensó que por un momento estaba loco, pero vaya que si los había salvado y encima había impedido que esos macarras se acercasen a esa zona para siempre.

Su corazón, aún nervioso, no paraba de latir con fuerza y lo notaba realmente caliente, como si algo la quemase por dentro. Tenía que irse de allí, porque estaba comenzando a sentirse incómoda. Además, podría hablar con Kenji al día siguiente.

Kenji dejó a Kari en el suelo y se apoyó a su hermano sobre los hombros, el cual se quejó un poco.

- ¿Te han dado una buena paliza, eh?

- Déjame… - le dijo, de forma borde, Tai.

- Voy a llevarme a Tai y Kari a casa, ¿os importa decírselo a los profesores? – Se dirigió a Mimi y Yoshiro.

- No, claro que no.

- Tú también deberías venir, Sora.

- ¿Eh? – Soltó Sora sorprendida - ¿Y-Yo?

- A ti también te han golpeado, ¿verdad? No creo que sea bueno que tras pasar por algo así tengas que quedarte en el colegio.

- B-Bueno, pero yo…

Kari la cogió de la mano, tirando de ella.

- Venta, por favor Sora-san, así podremos jugar en casa.

Cuando miró la mirada suplicante de Kari, Sora no pudo evitar asentir con la cabeza, lo que alegró mucho a la pequeña. Pero en el fondo, había una razón muy sencilla por la que no estaba muy segura de ir, y esa razón era Kenji. Su corazón latía con fuerza, tan fuerte como latió cinco años atrás, cuando era una simple niña de parvulario aquel día de invierno, cuando se marchó al extranjero. Aún recordaba como se puso el día que desapareció de su vida, pensando en que no lo volvería a ver.

Y ahora, allí estaba, frente a ella, más crecido, más maduro y, sobre todo, más atractivo. O eso era lo que le parecía a ella.

- En cuanto a ti… - Kenji se dirigió a Yamato, que simplemente suspiró.

- Por mi no te preocupes, yo me quedaré. Supongo que los profesores querrán que alguien les expliqué lo ocurrido.

- Bueno, como quieras.

- A todo esto – intervino Yoshiro - ¿Cómo pensáis iros hasta casa? A estas horas no hay autobuses para llegar hasta aquí.

- Oh, no hay problema, nuestro transporte llegará en un minuto o dos – le respondió Kenji, sonriente.

Justo al terminar la frase, se oyó un fuerte frenazo en la puerta del colegio, que llamó la atención de varios estudiantes, y también del grupo.

- Ah, mira allí está.

Del coche, furioso y llameante, salió el señor Kamiya, padre de los hermanos Kamiya que como si tuviera un localizador de robot en los ojos, buscó a su hijo, con los ojos estallados en llamas. Al verlo, se dirigió corriendo hacía él, parando en seco frente a frente con su hijo mayor y con los pequeños.

- ¡Kenji! ¡¿Qué es eso de irte del aeropuerto y dejarte las maletas para que yo las recoja? ¡He estado dos horas dando vueltas por la terminal buscándote!

- Venga, papá. Si ya le dije a mamá que tenía que venir a primera hora al instituto, ¿no te lo ha dicho?

- ¡Esa no es la cuestión! – Le gritó, soltando un enorme viento que le movio el pelo. Realmente estaba cabreado - ¡Me ha tocado pagar 4000 yenes por la custodio de tus maletas! ¡¿Sabes lo que es eso?

- No llevaba nada encima en ese momento, papá. Te prometo que te lo devolveré. Ahora necesito que nos lleves a casa.

- ¿Eh? ¿Llevaros a casa?


	3. La promesa

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**PROMESA**

Gracias a que su padre los llevo a casa, no tardaron más de diez minutos en llegar. El señor Kamiya pensaba que era mejor llevar a Tai al hospital, pero Kenji se negó, según él no hacía falta. Con un buen baño y un poco de alcohol, se le curaría todo para la noche.

Cuando los dejó en casa se marchó para su trabajo. Había avisado a su mujer, así que no tardaría en llegar.

- Kari, ¿puedes preparar el baño, por favor?

- En seguida – y la pequeña se metió al baño a prepararlo.

- Será mejor que te quites la ropa Tai, esto va a escocerte un poco.

Tai se quitó la camiseta y su hermano mojó el algodón con alcohol. En cuando le toco la primera herida, Tai saltó pegando un grito que hizo temblar toda la casa. Casi cayó desmayado sobre el sofá.

- No seas quejica, que tampoco es para tanto.

De nuevo le toco y de nuevo otro grito estrepitoso. A Sora casi le estaba empezando a dar pena, a fin de cuentas se había hecho por ella y por su hermana pequeña. Se se4ntía muy culpable por lo sucedido.

Tai no tardó en desmayarse, lo que hizo la faena a Kenji más sencilla, ya que de ese modo no se quejaba tanto. Tras un rato terminó. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de moratones, se notaba que se habían cebado con él.

- Bueno, ya esta. ¿Has visto como no es para tanto?

Pero su hermano no le respondió, estaba inconscientes con los ojos en blanco. Se había desmayado del dolor.

- Ahora… ¿me dejas ver lo tuyo, Sora-chan?

- ¿Eh? A-Ah, si…

Sora se sentó a su lado y Kenji estuvo unos segundo mirándola. Le aplicó un poco de pomada, que le escoció al principio, pero cuando empezó con el masaje se le fue todo el dolor. Después le colocó un pequeño trozo de venda.

- Déjatelo pegado un par de horas y luego no se te notará.

- Gracias…

Sora lo miró. Como le había pasado a Tai, no lo había reconocido, y eso que había estado un poco con él esa misma mañana. Jamás pensó que ese chico tan despistado y divertido en su forma de mirar un mapa pudiera ser Kamiya Kenji, quien cinco años atrás se marchó sin decir nada a nadie. Ni a ella.

- O-Oye, Kenj… - comenzó a decir un poco sonrojada pero Kari apareció de la nada tirándose al cuello de su hermano.

- ¡Hermanito, ¿me curas a mi también? – Le rogó Kari, un poco celosa de ser la última a la que fuera a tratar.

- Si, claro preciosa. Ven aquí – la cogió con sus brazos para sentarla en la rodilla y le aplicó el mismo tratamiento que a Sora.

Viendolo actuar así, no parecía que hubieran pasado cinco años desde que lo vio la última vez. Seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, protector, cariñoso, amable y atento que todos recordaban. América tenía muy mala fama entre sus jóvenes y Sora estaba preocupada de que hubiera cambiado, así como Kari. Pero no era así, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

- Esto ya esta… Ah, no. Falta una cosa – le dio un beso en la mejilla donde le había puesto la venda – Así se curará antes.

- Gracias. Pero, a Sora no se lo has hecho, ¿no se le curará antes así?

La pequeña miró a Sora que se sonrojó y negó con las manos y la cabeza.

- N-No te preocupes por mí, no me duele tanto Kari-chan.

- Pero tiene razón, así se te curará antes.

- Que, Kenji-san, que no hace fal…

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase. Antes de que pudiera decir nada Kenji la atrajo hacía si y le besó en la mejilla. A pesar de haberla tirado de una forma brusca, el beso lo sintió dulce y cariñoso. Cuando se separaron, Sora posó su mano sobre la zona donde le había besado, aún atontada.

- Por cierto, Kari-chan, ¿cómo va el baño? – Le preguntó a su hermana.

- Ya está casi listo, podéis meteros si queréis.

- Gracias, preciosa.

Como Tai no reaccionaba, lo cogió del pie y se lo llevo a rastras hasta el baño. Al final le toco desnudarlo a él, cosa que no hacía desde que el chico tenía cuatro años. Que buenos tiempos aquellos, fue lo que pensó.

Ya dentro del baño, agarró a su hermano y lo tiro dentro de la bañera. Este, debido a la temperatura del agua, no tardó en dar un gran salto, quejándose del dolor.

- ¡Qué dañoooooooo!

- Exagerado – le criticó, metiéndose el también y acomodándose – Uuuuuuuf, echaba de menos estos baños.

- Me has tirado a posta… ¿verdad?

- Encima que te he tenido que desnudar y meter a rastras no te quejes. Que no tenía que tirar de ti desde que eras un renacuajo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Como cuando te meabas en la cama, te tenía que llevar a rastras porque no te querías meter en la bañera a buenas horas de la mañana.

- ¡No hace falta que me recuerdes algo así! – Le reprochó, intentando darle un puñetazo que su hermano paró riéndose.

- Venga, no te enfades, que solo era una broma.

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio. Con cada minuto que pasaba, Tai sentía que cada vez le dolía menos el cuerpo y algunos moratones incluso estaban desapareciendo. Se había hecho muchas heridas, tanto en los entrenamientos como cuando se caía por ahí, y nunca se le habían ido tan rápido. ¿Es qué había hecho algo su hermano?

- Oye… hermano…

- ¿Mmmmm…? – Emitió un sonido vago. Parecía que se estaba quedando durmiendo.

- Gracias por… salvar a Kari y… a Sora.

- Tampoco he hecho nada por lo que tengas que darme las gracias.

- ¿Cómo que no? Te has ocupado de esa pandilla y las has salvado… yo no he podido hacer nada.

- Tampoco lo he hecho para alardear de nada. Además, me metí porque eran ellas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – En sus pensamientos, Tai analizaba la última frase de su hermano, llegando rápidamente a una conclusión - ¡¿Quieres decir que sino hubieran sido Kari o Sora, no hubieras hecho nada?

- Correcto.

- ¡¿Pero por qué? – Quiso saber, poniéndose en pie.

Los dos hermanos cruzaron las miradas. La de Tai estaba furiosa y la de Kenji medio adormilada. Pero fue este último quien dijo algo primero.

- Tai… ¿no lo tienes muy pequeño para tu edad? – Le preguntó mirándole la entrepierna.

Sonrojado, Tai se tapo con las manos y se volvió a meter en el agua.

- ¡A ver qué es lo que miras, Kenji! – Protestó – Pero respóndeme a la pregunta.

- Aaaaaah… porque es una lata, hermanico. Te metes en una palea, la ganas, ¿y luego qué? Que despaches a uno hará que luego venga otro en tu búsqueda. Además, los problemas del colegio no son los del instituto, ¿no? Creo yo que si todos los chicos hubierais plantado cara a esa pandilla, los hubierais vencido.

- Pero no han hecho nada… esos malditos… no han hecho nada.

- Porque siempre es más fácil que se ocupe otro o, que mientras no te hagan nada a ti que a los demás les hagan lo que quieran.

- ¡Pero tú eres muy fuerte! – Admitió - ¡Podrías librarte de esas pandillas sin problemas!

- No estoy de vuelta para meterme en bullas callejeras, no me interesan. No aprendí a pelear para eso.

- Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste, eh? Porque de pequeño no parabas, me acuerdo bien. Cada dos por tres te estabas peleando.

- ¿En serio no lo sabes? – Le sonrió - ¿No sabes la razón por la que me peleaba tanto? Bueno, no te acordarás.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, eh? Claro que me acuerdo, siempre te estabas peleando con todo el mundo.

- ¿Y por culpa de quién? Eras tú quien me metía en esos líos.

- ¿Yo? – Se señaló con el dedo, con cara de no entender nada.

- Ibas alardeando por ahí cosas como: "mi hermano mayor es el más fuerte, nadie puede con él" y claro, me venía buscando todo el mundo. Y como sino me peleaba a ti te partían la cara pues…

- ¿En serio? ¿Era por mí culpa?

- El 98% de las veces si. El otro dos… bueno, eso ya era cosa mía.

Tai miró al agua. ¿Era eso cierto? Porque si era verdad no se acordaba de nada. Vale que de pequeño era bastante fanfarrón, como cuando jugaba al fútbol y de lo bueno que era se reía de los demás, pero de ahí a lo que le estaba diciendo su hermano, ¿llegaba a tales extremos? Era posible, de pequeño era muy bocazas y se metían mucho con él y si que recordaba vagamente que su hermano siempre tenía que estar encima de él salvándole el pellejo. Pero solo eran recuerdos vagos, nada concreto.

- Y bueno, ¿qué tal van las cosas con Sora-chan?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Lo miró atónito.

- ¿Ya estáis saliendo juntos?

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! – Negó, sonrojado, con un gesto de manos y dando un fuerte grito - ¡¿De dónde te has sacado esa tontería?

- ¿Ah, no? Y yo que pensaba que estabais juntos, fíjate tú.

- Pues dime a mi de donde te sacas eso…

- Hombre, te has lanzado como un lince a protegerla y te has llevado una paliza por ella, si a eso no se le llama querer a alguien ya me dirás tú que es.

- Sora es mi amiga… mi mejor amiga, nada más.

- "Pero de mayor me casaré con ella" – soltó su hermano imitando la voz de Tai, lo que dejó al chico de piedra - ¿Te acuerdas? Decías eso mucho de pequeño.

Rebotado, Tai le tiró agua a su hermano, que no pudo evitar reir ante la reacción de su hermano pequeño.

En el salón, Sora y Kari, que oían a los dos chicos, no comprendían que estaban haciendo para pasárselo también. En verdad al único que habían oído gritar un par de veces era a Tai y no es que hubieran captado muy bien la conversación.

Sora estaba en el sofá biplaza, leyendo una revista y Kari había puesto la televisión, pero a esas horas por la mañana no es que hicieran nada de interés. Alguien llamó al timbre de pronto. Kari se levantó para ir a abrir.

- ¡Voy!

Al abrir la puerta, vio a un tipo bajito, quizás de la estatura de Tai, con cara de besugo, regordete y con gafas de culo de botella. Vestía un uniforme de instituto, pero Kari no sabía cual. Pero si sabía quien era ese tipo.

- ¡T-Tú! – Exclamó, asustada.

- P-P-P-Por favor, no te asustes – le rogó – M-M-M-Me gustaría hablar con Kamiya Kenji-san, por favor.

- ¡Hermanito! – Lo llamó.

Kenji no tardó ni un par de segundos en aparecer por la puerta.

- ¡¿Qué pasa, Kari?

Al oírlo salir, Sora se giró más por puro instinto que por otra cosa, pero no se esperaba ver lo que iba a ver, el cuerpo desnudo del mayor de los hermanos Kamiya en todo su esplendor, sin poder perderse ni un solo detalle.

Sora se tapó los ojos con las manos, igual que Kari, mientras que el estudiante con cara de besugo lo miraba con las gafas relucientes, sorprendido no solo de verlo sino más bien de verlo en carne picada.

- ¡Idiota, no vayas en pelotas por la casa! – Le criticó su hermano tirándole una toalla a la cabeza.

Ya habiéndose puesto la toalla en la cintura, Kenji permitió al estudiante con cara de besugo pasar. Se acomodaron en el salón. Mientras que Kenji, su hermana y Sora ocupaban el sofá grande, y Tai el pequeño, el estudiante con cara de besugo estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

- ¿Tú no estabas con la pandilla de esta mañana? – Le preguntó Kenji, que lo recordaba vagamente.

- ¡S-Si, señor! ¡Me llamo Hideo Noritaka, es un placer! – Se presentó, agachando la cabeza.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tu pandilla?

- La verdad es… que hacía tiempo que me quería ir… no me gustaban sus métodos, siempre metiéndose con la gente más débil y abusando de las chicas… sobre todo el jefe, es un mala bestia. Pero si me iba, me pegarían una paliza y les tenía miedo, por eso estaba con ellos… como mi familia tiene locales y demás, se aprovechaban de eso.

- Mmmm… y bueno, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti? No creo que hayas venido solo a decirme eso, ¿no?

- L-La verdad es que… - de nuevo agachó la cabeza, esta vez llegando a ponerla casi hasta en el suelo y exclamó - ¡Permíteme seguirte, aniki!

Eso dejo sin palabras a todos los que estaba allí, aunque Kenji permanecía indiferente, cruzado de brazos.

- ¿Seguirme?

- ¡Hace mucho que soy un gran admirador tuyo, aniki! ¡Te he visto en todos los torneos que has participado, hasta en América! ¡Quiero que me permitas permanecer a tu lado!

- Pero, ¿qué tonterías estás diciendo? No me interesa tener ningún seguidor.

- ¡Por favor, te lo ruego! – Suplicó inclinando otra vez la cabeza - ¡Permiteme estar a tu lado, aniki!

- Pero… si es que a mi no me van esas cosas… así va a parecer que sea un pandillero de esos.

- ¡T-Te lo suplico! ¡Haré lo que me pidas! ¡Te haré la colada! ¡Limpiaré la casa! ¡Haré tus deberes!

Al oír esa última palabra, hizo que Kenji se pusiera en pie, subiéndose sobre la mesa y poniendo su mano sobre su hombro y con la otra haciendo el símbolo de OK.

- Esta bien, te permitiré ser mi seguidor – aceptó, con gallardía.

- ¡¿D-De verdad?

- ¡Claro qué si! – Asintió.

Noritaka estaba llorando de felicidad, pero Sora, Kari y Tai no pudieron evitar que la imagen de Kenji cayese a un nivel muy bajo, sabiendo sobre todo que lo hacía por no tener que preocuparse por los deberes que le mandaran en el instituto.

- Pero, Noritaka-san, ¿por qué quieres seguir a mi hermano? – Le preguntó Kari, que veía la situación del todo incomprensible. Hacía unas horas eran enemigos, y ahora pedía ser casi lo mismo que su perrito faldero.

- Como ya he dicho, admiró mucho a Kenji-san. Esa es mi única razón.

- ¿Admirarme?

- Si – asintió – Hace cinco años, en una visita a Hikarigaoka te vi pelearte en el parque contra unos chicos más grandes que tú, que estaban molestando a tu hermano. Te lanzaste sin pensártelo dos veces y eso me emocionó. Desde aquel día, supe que quería seguirte, sobre todo cuando te vi participar en aquel torneo. Te retiraste, pero fuiste sin duda el mejor.

- ¿Torneo? – Kenji intentó recordar, la verdad es que había estado en tantos que ya ni se acordaba – Ah, ya – golpeó sus manos al acordarse – El trofeo kairuseki.

- Si… luego de ese torneo, participaste en un par más pero luego desapareciste de pronto para marcharte al extranjero, y nadie supo nunca la razón. Decían que estabas lesionado y te marchaste allí para recuperarte. No se supo nada de ti hasta dos años después, en la Grand Cup Teen, donde volviste a retirarte en la final.

- ¿Te volviste a retirar? – Le preguntó Tai, que la verdad es que no había seguido nunca esa carrera de su hermano.

- Si, bueno… tenía mis motivos. Solo participé porque me lo pidieron, no tenía intención de llevarme el premio.

- ¡P-P-Por eso, Kenji-san, quiero seguirte! ¡Quiero ver como mejoras y como triunfas en el mundo de las artes marciales!

A pesar de lo gruesos que eran los cristales de las gafas, Kenji podía ver perfectamente el brillo de la ilusión y emoción en los ojos de su nuevo compañero. Suspiró, ya que lamentaba decepcionarle como iba a hacerlo.

- Lamento decepcionarte Noritaka, pero no voy a volver a pelear en un torneo.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó - ¡¿Por qué?

- Lo has oído esta mañana, ¿no? Solo he vuelto para estar con mi familia y terminar mis estudios. No tengo la intención de dedicarme a las artes marciales. No soy un Son Goku.

- ¡P-P-Pero eres el mejor! – Le alabó - ¡Serías capaz de llegar hasta los juegos Olímpicos si quisieras!

- Vamos, no vayas tan lejos. No tengo interés en esas cosas. Simplemente quiero estar tranquilo y relajado.

- Pero… - Se calló cuando Kenji le hizo un gesto con la mano.

- Si quieres seguirme, esto es lo que hay Noritaka. Quizás no comprendas mis razones, pero quizás algún día las comprendas, quien sabe.

- Ya… - asintió, decaído.

Kari lo miró triste. Vale que era uno de los responsables de lo que había pasado esta mañana, pero admiraba a su hermano de corazón y el ver esa imagen que se había creado de él se había roto en mil pedazos.

Tampoco ella lo entendía. Su hermano era muy fuerte, quizás el más fuerte. ¿Por qué entonces se negaba a pelear? No sabía cuan fuertes eran los que podían participar en los juegos Olímpicos o en los torneos, pero seguro que su hermano era mucho más fuerte.

- Por cierto, Noritaka, ¿a qué instituto vas?

- ¿Eh? Ah, voy al de Odaiba, como vas a ir tú.

- ¿Oh, en serio?

- Si, vivo un par de calles de allí – le explicó – Es una suerte tenerlo tan cerca.

- Mmmm… ya veo. Bueno, me voy a tomar un poco el aire – les dijo a todos y cuando pasó por el lado de Noritaka le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro – Sientete como en tu casa, pero creo que hay aquí algunos con los que debes disculparte.

Asintió. Cuando Kenji los dejo solos, Noritaka permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, temblando y sudando, ante la atenta mirada de esas dos chicas y ese chico, que lo miraban fijamente. De golpe, agachó la cabeza, tan rápido que se dio un fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

- ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Os ruego que me perdonéis! – Se disculpó, sinceramente.

Tai no podía creérselo. Esta mañana había ido con una pandilla a su colegio, con intención de llevarse a Sora y a Kari, y ahora el tío aparecía para pedir ser el seguidor de su hermano y encima pensaba que lo iban a perdonar así por las buenas.

- ¡Oye, t-¡

No le dio tiempo a decir nada, porque Kari y Sora se adelantaron. Al contrario que Tai, que estaba furioso y no le apetecía otra cosa que echar a ese tipo de su casa, Sora y Kari lo miraban sonrientes, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- No tienes que disculparte, tú no has hecho nada malo a fin de cuentas – lo tranquilizó Sora.

- Es cierto. Además, quien más tenía que perdonarte es mi hermanito, y ya lo ha hecho.

- ¿Eh? ¿Tú crees?

- Si, sino, te hubiera tirado de casa de una patada y te ha dejado quedarte, incluso te ha dejado a solas con nosotros. Eso es porque confía en ti.

Esas palabras le llegaron al alma. No lo había pensado. A pesar de lo que había pasado esa mañana, ahora estaba allí, solo con los tres niños con los que su antigua pandilla se estaba metiendo, completamente a solas. Pero Kenji los había dejado solos, confiando en que no les haría nada. Eso le hizo llorar de alegría, era la primera vez que alguien confiaba así en él.

- Oh, no llores Noritaka-kun – le animó Kari que se acercó hasta el.

- E-E-Es que… ngh… es la primera vez… es la primera vez que alguien confía en mi y… ngh…

Kari lo acogió entre sus brazos para reconfortarlo pero eso no impidió que ese tipo, bastante grandecito ya y que podría asustar a los más pequeños, cercanos a la edad de Kari, estallara en un fuerte llanto.

Viendolo así, Tai no podía enfadarse con él por lo que había pasado. Es más, no parecía un mal tipo después de todo. Aunque no lo dijo, desde el fondo de su corazón, el también lo había perdonado.

Sora por su parte salió al balcón, donde Kenji estaba apoyado en la barandilla mirando el hermoso paisaje que podía verse desde allí, ya que no había ningún edificio frente al suyo, podían ver un hermoso y enorme parque, con niños jugando y divirtiéndose, así como a mucha gente pasar de un lado a otro, aun solo llevando la toalla. No dijo nada hasta se puso a su lado, mirando también a la calle.

- Sino te pones algo te vas a resfriar…

- La verdad es que estoy cómodo así. Ahora entiendo a Tarzán – bromeó, con una risilla.

- Que tonto eres…

Sora se apoyó sobre los brazos y miró a la calle. Allí abajo podía ver a mucha gente, caminando cogida de la mano. Parejas jóvenes, parejas adultas e incluso algunos niños que quizás no eran más que hermanos o niños jugando a aparentar ser mayores. No sabía, pero era bonito y divertido verlos caminar así.

Mientras pensaba que decir, su corazón bailaba en su pecho. Sabía lo que tenía que decir, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, y eso la ponía nerviosa. Hacía cinco años que no veía a Kenji, y ahora que lo tenía delante para hacerle siempre la pregunta que llevaba cinco años guardando, no se atrevía.

- Oye… Kenji… - dijo, armándose de valor – Tú… esto… yo…

- ¿Recuerdas el día antes a que me fuera? – Le preguntó de pronto, como sino la hubiera escuchado que intentaba decirle algo – Mis padres hicieron una fiesta de despedida, a pesar de que solo ellos sabían que yo me iba al día siguiente. Nadie más lo sabía.

- S-Sí… me acuerdo…

- Kari no dejaba de llorar, Tai estaba indiferente a mi marcha, pero había otra niña que tuvo mi atención… una niña que me dijo algo que me hizo muy difícil la marcha.

- A-A-A, ¿ah sí? – Pudo decir, aún sabiendo a lo que se refería. Sora no se lo podía creer, ¿aún se acordaba de aquello? En se caso, ¿había llegado el momento que llevaba esperando durante cinco años?

- Esa niña me dijo: "por favor, sal conmigo y se mi novio, te prometo que te cuidaré bien y así no tendrás que irte", mientras no paraba de llorar. Eso me hizo muy feliz – admitió riendo.

- ¿D-De verdad…?

- Y cuando vuelvo, después de cinco años, veo que esa niña se ha convertido en una jovencita bastante guapa, y que sigue siendo esa niña buena de aquella época.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, aunque Sora tuvo que desviar la mirada, sonrojada y nerviosa. Recordando el pasado, ¿qué declaración iba a hacer una niña de seis años? Recordaba lo triste que se puso cuando fue a casa de Tai al día siguiente y Kenji ya no estaba allí. Tanto ella como su hermana lloraron mucho esa mañana y hasta que Kenji no llamó para disculparse esa noche, no comieron nada.

- No fue una bonita forma de declararse, ¿verdad? Además… ¿cómo ibas a tomar en serio mi declaración si tan solo tenía seis años?

- A mi me hizo feliz que te preocuparás de esa forma por mí – la animó con sus palabras, porque era verdad. Si ya que su hermana no paraba de insistir en que no se marchase llorando, que Sora, otra niña a la que tenía en muy alta estima, le dijera eso, le llegó al corazón y le hizo muy difícil la partida.

- Y te fuiste sin responderme…

- Yo pensaba que te acabarías fijando en Tai. Alguien como yo no te convenía. Era mejor si salías con alguien de tu edad. Igual que ahora.

- ¡Eso no lo puedes decidir tu por mí! – Le reprendió – Soy yo… la que lo tiene que decidir…

- Te di una respuesta antes de irme, ¿verdad?

- Me dijiste: "aún no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a Tai y Kari, entonces no podría protegerte a ti. Te prometo que cuando me haga más fuerte, como para protegerte a ti también, te daré una respuesta".

- Veo que te acuerdas.

- ¿Y acaso no lo has hecho? ¡Han cumplido tu promesa! ¡Nos has protegido a los tres!

- Sora… mantengo lo que he dicho, te conviene más Tai que yo.

- ¡Eso no lo decidas por mí! – Gritó y se metió en la casa llorando.

Kenji suspiró, algo dolorido. Su intención no era hacerla llorar, pero seguía manteniéndose firme en sus palabras. Le convenía más Tai que él, es un hecho. Cuatro años a cierta no eran muchos, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba.

Ahora Sora tenía once, tenía que disfrutar la vida, no preocuparse por romances, ya le llegaría la hora. No es que le pareciera fea, ni nada por el estilo. Sora era su modelo de mujer, y claro que le encantaría decirle que si a su confesión. Pero, no, él no era el tipo de chico que ella buscaba, ya se acabaría dando cuenta.


	4. Protejo lo que quiero

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**PROTEJO LO QUE QUIERO**

Aunque Kenji había dicho que había regresado para completar sus estudios, la verdad es que no le apetecía mucho madrugar aquella mañana. Tras la cena, Kari se había metido en su cuarto y le había estado interrogando sobre América, queriendo saberlo todo: como era aquello, que había hecho, que tipo de gente había…

Si no estuvieron hablando hasta casi las cuatro de la mañana estaban mintiendo. Kenji le prometió que si aprobaba todo para las vacaciones de invierno, la llevaría con él en cuanto volviese para unos asuntos que tendría que hacer allí por esas fechas. Ilusionada, Kari se lo había hecho prometer usando la promesa de juntar los dedos meñiques.

Iba acompañado por sus dos hermanos, Tai ya estaba un poco mejor pero aún le dolía gran parte del cuerpo y Kari tenía cara de haber dormido poco. También estaba Hideo, que había ido a buscarlo a su casa para ir juntos a clase.

- No hacía que vinieras a buscarme, Hideo… Tu casa esta cerca del instituto… - le dijo con voz de ultratumba. Se notaba que no había dormido mucho.

- Pero no te conoces la zona, aniki. Además, no me molesta, me pillaba de paso tras el trabajo.

- ¿Es qué trabajas, Hideo-kun? – Le preguntó Kari, sorprendida.

- Si… mis padres tienen una pastelería y me levantó todos los días a las cinco para ayudarlos a prepararlo todo.

- ¡¿A las cinco? – Exclamaron a la vez Tai y Kenji, que les dolía todo el cuerpo solo de pensar de madrugar tanto y luego encima ir a clase.

Como había estado tanto tiempo fuera, Kenji ya había olvidado lo que era eso. En Japón no era raro que los hijos, desde bien pequeños, ayudasen a los padres en el negocio familiar, a veces a cambio de algo o a veces a cambio de nada. En América no había visto tal cosa, ver a alguien de su edad trabajar era considerado una auténtica aberración que iba contra todas las leyes escritas.

Ya en las puertas de los centros educativos, Kenji se despidió de su hermana dándole un beso en la frente y de Tai con un golpecito de hombro. En cuanto los dos niños desaparecieron tras la puerta, Kenji se puso serio.

- Dime… ¿cuál es exactamente la situación por aquí? – Le preguntó mientras emprendían la marcha para ir camino a su clase.

- Ahora mismo esta zona de Odaiba es la única que no está controlada por nadie. Las bandas de los institutos se pelean por este territorio continuamente, para expandir su territorio.

- ¿Y para qué? No van a conseguir nada luchando de esa forma tan estúpida. Ni que eso les fuera a reportar nada.

- Son grupos que solo usan el nombre del instituto en propio beneficio, nada más. Desde la marcha de Kou-senpai hace un año, la cosa ha ido de mal en peor…

- ¿Kou? ¿Ese quién es?

- Era el que vigilaba esta zona. Apareció hace dos años, entonces esta zona estaba constantemente metida en peleas entre bandas y todo era un descontrol. Pero llegó él y los echó. Sin embargo, desapareció hace un año, y todo volvió casi a ser como antes.

- Pues aparte de lo de ayer yo veo que la gente vive muy tranquila, ¿no? – Supuso al ver como estaban de limpios los edificios y que no había nada roto por la zona.

- Eso es porque algunos piensan que Kou sigue aquí, de hecho a veces lo usan los estudiantes para asustar a los integrantes de las bandas. Sin embargo, a las nuevas no les asusta, y vienen a veces a molestar…

- Ya veo… que fastidio.

- Pero ahora que estás tú aquí, todo eso se acabó. Podremos volver a la calma otra vez.

- No tengo intención de meterme en esas bullas callejeras – le cortó las ilusiones de forma tajante.

- ¡P-Pero…!

- Te lo dije, solo he venido para terminar mis estudios, he dejado las artes marciales a un lado. Supongo que como el resto de la gente, verías lo que hicieron mis hermanos, ¿verdad? Solo quiero pasar más tiempo con ellos, por poco casi los pierdo cuando se enfrentaron a esas cosas.

- Te refieres al incidente de hace unos meses y luego al de la red, ¿verdad, aniki? Si, los conozco y los reconocí ayer. Pero, siguen estando en peligro si nadie se ocupa de esta zona. En cuanto se corra la voz de lo que paso ayer, alguien vendrá en tu busca.

- Si mis hermanos no están en peligro no voy a meterme y fin de la discusión.

Hideo estaba bastante decepcionado. Fisicamente se le parecía, pero no era como el Kamiya Kenji al que había admirado durante toda su corta vida. Cuando le veía luchar en los torneos, parecía feliz con lo que hacía, incluso que disfrutaba. Sin embargo, ¿por qué ahora estaba tan reacio a luchar? Si era bueno, ¿por qué? No lograba comprenderle.

Ya en clase, Hideo se despidió pues él estaba en otro grupo. Cuando entró el profesor, un hombre calvo de mediana edad, con la nariz picuda y labios carnosos, se preparó para presentar al recién llegado. Comenzó escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra. Para presentarse, Kenji se dirigió hasta el pupitre del profesor y se puso al lado.

- Em… este es Kamiya Kenji. Por motivos médicos en el extranjero no ha podido asistir a clase hasta el día de hoy. Espero que le ayudéis a ponerse al día y que os llevéis bien. Puedes decir algo más tú, si quieres.

- Vale – asintió – Es un placer, me llamo Kamiya Kenji. Como ha dicho llevo mucho en el extranjero y la verdad ando un poco perdido al haber comenzado ya con las clases empezadas, pero espero ponerme pronto al día. Y también que todos nos llevemos bien.

Mientras que algunas chicas murmuraban cosas favorables hacía el tales como "que guapo es", "es muy mono", "parece serio y maduro", los chicos lo miraban con bastante indiferencia. A Kenji le dio igual, permaneció impasible.

- Puedes sentarte… si, al lado de Asamiya-san.

Kenji se dirigió hacía su nuevo asiento, colgó la cartera a un lado y se sentó. Luego saludó a la chica que reconoció al instante del día anterior.

- Gracias por lo de ayer.

- No fue nada.

- No tienes porque ser tan modesta, en serio te agradezco que me enseñarás el antro. Es tan grande que de verlo yo solo me habría perdido.

- Ya…

Las clases comenzaron, empezando por la de inglés. Al haber pasado cinco años en el extranjero, el profesor le pidió a Kenji que explicase cosas del lugar en inglés, cosa que hizo con bastante soltura y fluidez, para asombro de todos. Asuka le observaba indirectamente, recordando lo acontecido el día anterior; como un rayo, había saltado la valla y sin problemas se había librado de unos maleantes. Jamás había visto a alguien como él, no solo que luchase tan bien, sino también que se lanzase a ayudar a otros sin pensárselo dos veces.

Durante el descanso varios compañeros se acercaron a preguntarles cosas a Kenji y este respondía de buen grado. Luego vino la clase de historia medieval de Japón y finalmente el deseado descanso para almorzar. Asuka quería acercarse para hablar con Kenji, pero Hideo, de la case seis, apareció y los dos se marcharon juntos para almorzar en el patio.

Una vez allí, se sentaron cerca de la valla, bajo un árbol para así ocultarse del asfixiante sol que golpeaba con fuerza esa mañana. Al poco tiempo apareció Kari con dos amigas.

- ¡Hermanito, Hideo-chan!

- Hola, neko-chii – la saludo Kenji, haciendo que se cabrease.

- ¡Qué no me llames así!

Kenji saltó al otro lado de la valla sin problemas y en respuesta recibió varios golpes en el pecho de su hermana, cabreada. Pero al hermano mayor todo eso le divertia más que otra cosa.

- Venga, solo era una broma, no te enfades.

- Mphf, es que eres tonto – bufó la niña, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a su hermano, lo que hizo que este se derrumbara.

- N-N-No puede ser… m-m-mi neko-chii me odia… - y se puso a golpear el suelo llorando con la cara enterrada en la tierra.

- ¡N-No es eso, hermanito! ¡Perdona! – Se disculpó la pequeña, no pensando que su hermano fuera tan sensible.

Se acercó a él para consolarle, pero cuando bajo la guardia este comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, lo que produjo que Kari no parase de reir.

- ¡Te he pillado! ¡Sufre la ira de mis cosquillas, jia, jia, jia, jia!

- ¡Nooooooo, ja, ja, ja! ¡Eres un trampo ja, ja, ja, eres un tramposo hermanito!

Y así estuvieron un ratillo hasta que se acercaron varios niños a ver que pasaba, entre ellos los amigos de Tai, incluyendo a Sora.

Los niños estaban alucinando con Kenji. ¿En serio ese era el mismo que había despachado a esos macarras el día anterior? Si casi parecía otra persona en ese preciso momento, haciéndole cosquillas a su hermana pequeña como si sus manos fueran dos aparatos mecánicos que se movían a gran velocidad de un lado a otro.

El alboroto que empezó a oírse en la entrada al otro lado de la valla llamó la atención de todos, incluida la de Kenji. Alguien estaba gritando, tanto voces femeninas como masculinas, ¿qué estaría pasando?

Hideo vio con claridad como cuatro tipos, vestidos con chupas de cuero, peinados en forma de tupé y gafas de sol a juego, entraban en el recinto. Los reconoció enseguida, eran los Black Jacket. Pero no comprendía que hacían allí, su territorio estaba al sur, muy lejos de allí.

- ¡Hemos oído que Kou ha abandonado por completo este lugar, así que a partir de ahora pertenecerá a Kiriu-sama! – Proclamó uno de ellos.

Los alumnos intentaban mantener una distancia prudente, estaban aterrados. No sabían como reaccionar. No querían estar allí, pero ninguno se atrevía a moverse del sitio, por miedo a que le pudieran hacer algo. Tampoco se atrevían a ir a buscar a un profesor, total, ¿acaso iban a hacer algo?

- Espero que os quede claro, a partir de ahora todo esto es de los Black Jackets, y quien se oponga a nosotros recibirá el castigo de Kiriu-sama.

Los cuatro macarras se prepararon para largarse, cuando una decidida voz femenina los detuvo.

- ¡Quietos ahí!

Los miembros de los Black Jackets se giraron y se encontraron de lleno con una jovencita que no podían decir que no estuviera muy pero que muy buena, incluso bastante desarrolladita para su edad. Además, ese uniforme le quedaba de una forma muy sexy.

- ¿Pero quiénes os habéis creído que sois para venir aquí y decidir eso por vuestra cuenta? ¿Acaso no sabéis que por aquí también estudiantes niños?

- ¿Y? ¿Acaso vas a decirnos tú lo que debemos hacer? – Se acercó a ella, para mirarla fijamente por encima de sus gafas de sol, pero la chica no se inmutó ni asustó.

- A mi no me dais miedo, sois solo escoria, como todos los macarras y pandilleros.

- Oh, la nena tiene una lengua muy afilada. Me pregunto si la sabrás usar tan bien con mi cosita al igual que la usas para insultar.

La agarró de la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrar de ella, pero Asuka se resistía, impidiéndole avanzar.

- ¡Suéltame, basura! – Le ordenó dándole un bofetón que hizo que se le cayeran las gafas de sol.

Furioso, y en respuesta, le pegó también un bofetón, pero mucho más fuerte. Eso dejó en estado de shock a Asuka, que era la primera vez que recibía un golpe así, ni siquiera su padre, como era, se había atrevido a levantarle nunca la mano.

- Pensaba ser bueno contigo, perra, pero creo que voy a tener que domesticarte como se debe.

Esta vez no le costó tanto tirar de ella y le era más fácil llevarla hacía la salida. Asuka buscaba con la mirada la ayuda de alguno de los presentes, de sus compañeros de clase, de sus compañeros de instituto, pero todos apartaban la vista y murmuraban que era mejor así, que se lo merecía por haberse metido.

- ¡Aniki, tienes que ayudarla!

Pero Kenji ni se inmutó, permanecía dándole la espalda, acariciándole la cabeza a Kari y tapándole la vista para que no viera lo que estaba pasando, a pesar de que muchos niños se habían acercado a la valla para ver que ocurría.

- ¡Aniki!

- Te lo he dicho antes, Hideo. Solo lucharé para proteger lo que quiero, nada más.

- ¡Pero, Aniki!

No se lo podría creer, ¿por qué no la ayudaba? ¿Por qué no salía corriendo en su ayuda como había hecho con su hermana y su hermano? ¿Acaso sería verdad? ¿Solo estaba dispuesto a luchar si sus hermanos estaban metidos en el conflicto? ¿Solo eso le importaba? No, ese no era el Kamiya Kenji que admiraba, ni mucho menos. Era una persona completamente distinta.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada de lo que estaba pensando, Kenji se encaminó en dirección a la puerta de entrada el colegio, alejándose de allí.

Resignada, y asustada, Asuka ya casi ni se resistía cuando el macarra le obligaba a caminar tirándole con fuerza de la muñeca. Estaba tan muerta de miedo que apenas notaba el dolor de la presión que la mano de ese macarra estaba ejerciendo en su muñeca.

- ¿Qué tal si acojonamos un poco también a los críos? Así verán quién manda aquí.

- Si, y quien sabe, quizás encontremos a una profesora que esté de puta madre y podamos disfrutar de ella.

- Pues ale, vamos.

Giraron para entrar en el colegio pero alguien lanzó una patada a la cara del macarra que sujetaba a Asuka, que debido al golpe la soltó y salió disparado contra la pared.

- ¡¿Pero qué…?

No les dio tiempo a reaccionar, quien quisiera que hubiera sido, se agachó y deslizó por el suelo como una serpiente y dio una patada giratoria a toda velocidad, haciendo perder el equilibrio a los tres miembros de los Black Jackets. Cuando cayeron al suelo, se apoyó sobre sus manos y a dos los golpeó con un fortísimo golpe de talón de cada pierna, mientras que al tercero lo noqueó de un cabezazo.

El cuarto miembro estaba recuperando el sentido y preparándose para levantarse, pero ese tipo le pegó en el pecho y lo estampó contra la pared, impidiéndole moverse.

- M-M-Maldito seas… ¿S-S-Sabes quienes somos nosotros…? Somos los Black Jackets… atacarnos a nosotros… implica atacar a nuestro jefe…

Si con esas palabras intentaba asustar a ese tipo, que al macarra le sorprendió ver que era mucho más joven que él, no lo consiguió, porque se mantuvo impasible y frío, como un tempano de hielo.

- Me da igual quien es vuestro jefe y quienes sois los Black Jackets, pero quiero que te quede clara una cosa: no os quiero volver a ver por aquí, ¿entendido?

Por un momento, el macarra sintió pánico cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, pues le pareció que sus ojos se habían vuelto tan fríos como los de un asesino que mataba a su víctima sin dudarlo un solo momento. Temblando, se puso en pie y se marchó de allí, dejando a sus compañeros atrás.

Asuka, de rodillas en el suelo y aún estando un poco en estado de shock por lo rápido que había ocurrido todo, miro fijamente a Kenji, algo pálida todavía.

- Te devuelvo el favor por haberme enseñado el instituto, pero hazme el favor de no volver a meterte en líos, no puedo asegurar que la próxima vez acuda en tu ayuda.

Y dicho eso se volvió a meter en el colegio. Cuando su hermana le salió al paso la cogió en brazos y la alzó en el aire con una reluciente sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Asuka estaba alucinando con lo que había pasado. Si ya le había parecido increíble verlo de lejos en acción ahora le había parecido increíble, pero lo que más le había sorprendido era su cambio de humor. Hacía un momento estaba tan serio como un cazador que se prepara para ir a por su presa, y ahora estaba tan sonriente como un niño, mientras balanceaba a esa niña de un lado a otro.

Hideo también se había quedado a cuadros. No lograba comprender la actitud de su aniki, pero si se sentía orgulloso de seguirle. Quizás la razón por la que les había salido al paso era porque esos tipos iban a entrar en el colegio y ello implicaba que iba a pasarles algo a sus hermanos, si, sería eso. Pero quería pensar que no, que de verdad lo había hecho porque le preocupaba lo que le pasase a esa chica.

Tenía que dejar de calentarse la cabeza, había decidido seguirle y así lo haría, pasará lo que pasará. Estaba seguro que Kenji nunca se quedaría de brazos mientras hubiera alguien en peligro y de seguro que sería un estupendo sustituto de Kou el tiempo que estuviese allí, protegiendo toda esa zona.


	5. Algo importante que proteger

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**ALGO IMPORTANTE QUE PROTEGER**

Otra mañana en la que le costó una barbaridad levantarse para ir a clase, Kenji había perdido mucho la costumbre en América y su hermana era quien tenía que ocuparse de despertarla cada mañana. Y aunque vivía cerca del instituto, Hideo también empezaba a ir para buscarle, para que no se le hiciera tarde.

Ya en el tren para ir hacía el instituto, tomaron asiento, una suerte porque generalmente iba lleno a más no poder, pero esa mañana estaba inusualmente vacío.

- Buah… - bostezó – Dios, odio madrugar…

- Deberías acostumbrarte a acostarte antes, Kenji – le recomendó su hermano.

- Si cierta persona que yo me sé se no se pusiera a mirar ciertas cosas cuando todos están dormidos, quizás dormiría mejor…

Tai dio un pequeño salto en el asiento y se ruborizó. Kari, sin entender de que hablaban, los miró a ambos.

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, hermanito?

- Oh, nada, nada. Tai seguro que me ha entendido, ¿verdad?

El joven retiro la mirada y su hermana no podía más que preguntarse que era lo que quería decir su hermano mayor. Bueno, daba igual, ya se enteraría. Hideo por su parte si había pillado la indirecta, lo que le produjo una pequeña sonrisa, que se le borró inmediatamente cuando miró al final del vagón. Ahora comprendía porque estaba vacío.

- Aniki, mira allí… - le señaló con un movimiento de cabeza.

Sin mucho interés, Kenji miró en la dirección que le había indicado su "subordinado" y pudo ver a una panda de tipos con muy malas pintas, vistiendo gabardinas negras con caracteres estampados en la espalda que ponía cosas como "demonio", "malo", "terror" y ese tipo de cosas.

- Son del Kikasaraki, es raro verlos por aquí.

- Mmm… bueno, a mi poco me importa – se acomodó en su asiento usando sus manos como almohada.

- Pero aniki, igual vienen buscando pelea y…

- Te lo he dicho cientos de veces, no me voy a meter en peleas que no me incumben. Los territorios y todas esas chorradas no me interesan, además, si aún no han conseguido tener el instituto por algo será, no les interesará.

- Eso no es del todo cierto… en verdad es un sitio muy estratégico, ya que pasa uno de los pocos trenes que van hacía Tokyo desde Odaiba, y eso les interesa mucho. Sobre todo a las bandas que se dedican a robar. También el puerto no esta lejos.

Si lo pensaba bien, con el mapa mental que tenía en la cabeza, era verdad.

- ¿Y cómo es que aún no lo han conseguido? No les resultaría fácil.

- Eso fue por Kou-sama…

- ¿Ko qué?

- Kou-sama. Es un estudiante de tercer curso que desde que llegó al instituto ha ido echando a todos los pandilleros que se acercaban por la zona. Pero hace unos meses desapareció y desde entonces la cosa ha estado… "movidita" por así decirlo, hasta que apareciste tú, aniki.

- Que no me voy a meter en peleas, te lo he dicho ya. Cuando ese Kou o como se llame vuelva que haga lo que quiera. Solo me ocuparé de quienes se metan con mis hermanos.

Hideo suspiró, sabiendo que esa conversación no iba a llevar a ninguna parte. La habían tenido ya muchas veces, y las respuestas de Kenji siempre eran las mismas. Esperaba en verdad que algún día cambiase de opinión, porque no lograba comprender aún como estaban las cosas.

Hacía cinco años que no pisaba Japón, y ahora las bandas callejeras eran las dueñas de las calles, las cosas habían cambiado, y mucho. Pero no a mejor, no, sino a peor. En una ocasión Kari le dijo que no se preocupase por eso, que su hermano podía parecer mantenerse indiferente pero que no era capaz de dejar a alguien que estaba en peligro, como paso con su compañera de clase. Y le había asegurado que tenía alguien más que le importaba proteger, aparte de a ellos dos, pero no le había dicho quien.

Eso le había hecho preguntárselo muchas veces, pero jamás logró dar con la respuesta. Kenji generalmente no se apartaba de sus hermanos, y era raro verlo hablar con alguno de sus compañeros de clase fuera del instituto, entonces, ¿quién era esa otra persona?

Ninguno de ellos se dieron cuenta, pero cuando se bajaron del tren los de la banda que había en el mismo vagón que ellos clavaron la mirada en el grupo, riéndose con locura, hasta que se atragantaron con su propia saliva, lo que los obligó a bajar corriendo para poder comprarse algo de agua.

Las clases para Kenji eran aburridas, salvo alguna asignatura como matemáticas geométrica o historia de Japón, todas las demás le parecían un terrible coñazo. Su único momento de tranquilidad era cuando sonaba la campana para el recreo, y entonces podía saltar la valla para estar con sus hermanos, algo que se había convertido en un hábito, puesto que le encantaba estar con ellos a la hora del almuerzo.

Asuka, algo nerviosa, se acercó hasta la valla, sosteniendo una pequeña bolsita entre sus manos. Ver a Kenji tan de cerca, a pesar de que los separaba una valla, le hacía que le latiese muy rápido el corazón, como en clase, que a veces hasta le parecía que el resto de la clase podía oírlo. Nerviosa, lo llamo.

- K-K-Kenji… ¿p-puedes venir un momento…?

- ¿Mm? Ah, Asuka-san, voy.

Saltó la valla sin problemas, como hacía siempre, y aterrizó a su lado.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- E-Em… esto… toma – le entregó la bolsita y se marcha corriendo.

Sin entender bien que ocurría, volvió al otro, mirando con curiosidad la bolsa. Al abrirla vio que había galletas con forma de ositos.

- Vaya, son una monada – dijo Kari, al coger una y probarla - ¡Y están deliciosas!

Sora, que había visto todo desde donde estaba, le pareció haber captado algo, y no era más que un regalo para una persona que le gustaba a esa chica, lo que la hizo sentirse un poco triste. Ojala pudiera hacer lo mismo, pero sabía que Kenji la rechazaría, como hizo cinco años atrás. Aunque claro, en aquel momento era una cría, quizás ahora no fuera el caso.

- Si las queréis a mi no me gustan, para vosotros. No soporto bien lo dulce.

- ¿De verdad? – Dijeron a la vez Kari y sus amigas que cogieron la bolsa y comenzaron a comerlas con mucha gana.

Por suerte para Sora, estaba claro que Kenji no era del tipo de chico que llegaba a captar las indirectas románticas. Personalmente, sentía pena por esa chica que no estaba viendo quien era realmente el que se estaba comiendo las galletas, que seguramente habría preparado ella en persona.

Cuando por fin sonó la campana de terminar las clases del día, usualmente Kenji se habría alegrado, pero le tocaba hacer limpieza en el aula, lo que implicaba no volver a casa con sus hermanos. Como no le gustaba que volviesen solos, le pidió a Hideo que le hiciera el favor de acompañarlos, y este aceptó encantado.

Su compañera de limpieza sería Asuka, y como ambos querían volver rápido a casa, apartaron rápidamente las mesas y comenzaron a barrer entre los dos el piso para así terminar antes. Luego espolsarían juntos los borradores y estaría el trabajo hecho.

Entretanto, Hideo acompañaba a los hermanos de su aniki a la estación, aunque luego iba a ir con ellos hasta su casa, y parecía que la pequeña estaba bastante molesta.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Kari-chan? – Le preguntó.

- Es que no me gusta que mi hermanito se quede en el instituto hasta tarde, eso se la limpieza en un rollo. Tendría que esperarle, como hace él cuando me toca a mí.

- Pero mañana tienes un examen, ¿no? Es mejor que vuelvas a casa para repasar.

- Ya estudié suficiente, yo no soy como tú que se lo deja para el último día, hermano – le recordó, lo que hizo que su hermano se callase, a fin de cuentas tenía razón.

Hideo se rió, desde luego la pequeña sabía como hacer quedarse mudo a su hermano. Y con Kenji no se quedaba corta tampoco, no había logrado contar la de veces que había logrado deprimirlo en lo que iba de semana. A veces se preguntaba si lo hacía en serio o simplemente se hacía el dolido para pillar a la pequeña por sorpresa.

Los tres se detuvieron cuando frente a ellos apareció un grupo de macarras, a los que habían visto por la mañana en el tren, que comenzaron a reírse de una forma alocada. No tardaron en callarse cuando comenzaron todos a atragantarse a la vez y teniendo que meterse en el supermercado de la esquina. Al poco tiempo salían bebiendo botellas de agua. Los tres no pudieron más que pensar que o eran tontos o se lo hacían.

- Ejem… - tosió uno de ellos - ¡Vosotros dos, los críos, vais a venir con nosotros!

- ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué? – Quiso saber Kari, parpadeando.

- ¡Eso da igual, venid con nosotros ahora mismo!

- No queremos – se negó Tai.

El grupo de macarras, de cinco en total, formaron un círculo y comenzaron a cuchichear, cosas que no podían oír. A Hideo eso no le gustaba, si querían llevarse a Tai y Kari eso quería decir que tenía algo que ver con Kenji. No sabía hasta que punto, pero no quería jugársela.

- ¡Tai-kun, Kari-chan, corred!

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero por qu-?

Antes de que terminase la pregunta, uno de ellos golpeo a Hideo en la cara, tirándolo al suelo.

- ¡Hideo-chan!

El tipo que golpeo a Hideo, un gigante de casi metro ochenta y cinco, agarró a Kari y arrastró de ella. Antes de que Tai pudiera hacer nada por reaccionar, Hideo empujó al tipo e hizo que soltase a Kari.

- ¡Corred!

Tai agarró a su hermana y comenzaron a correr de vuelta al instituto. Iban a ir detrás de ellos, pero Hideo se interpuso en su camino. El tipo al que había golpeado, y que ya se había recuperado, hizo crujir sus puños y se preparó para darle una paliza.

- Te vas a enterar, gordo asqueroso.

Kenji y Asuka colocaron por fin la última mesa. Había que ver lo pesado que era ocuparse de la limpieza de clase. Kenji podía entender que lo hicieran para inculcarles unos valores, pero podrían hacer grupos más grandes, que hacerlo entre dos era demasiado pesado.

- O-Oye… ¿q-qué te han parecido… las galletas?

- ¿Eh? ¿Las galletas? – Tuvo que pensar un poco para saber a lo que se refería - ¡Ah, si, las galletas! ¡Muy buenas, les han encantado a todos!

- Encantando… ¿a todos?

- Es que a mi no me gusta mucho el dulce y se las han comido mi hermana pequeña y sus amigas. Me han dicho que si podía preguntarte si les podrías hacer más.

Como Kenji estaba de espaldas a ella no se dio cuenta, pero Asuka sintió como si un enorme peso de más de cinco toneladas le cayese encima. Se había pasado dos horas para hacer esas galletas para Kenji, en agradecimiento por haberla salvado, y va y se las da a su hermana. Bueno, tampoco sabía que no le gustaba el dulce, si lo llega a saber le hubiese hecho otra cosa.

Se iban a preparar para cerrar la puerta cuando un avión de papel se coló por la ventana. A regañadientes, sobre todo porque acaban de limpiarlo todo, Kenji lo cogió y se dispuso a tirarlo. Le detuvo el ver que en un ala ponía "Para Kamiya Kenji". Lo deshizo y vio que había algo escrito en el papel, que leyó atentamente.

- ¿Qué es eso, Kenji?

Asuka se acercó para ver que era, pero cuando miró de reojo por la ventana, desde donde se podía ver la puerta de entrada, vio como en el suelo había alguien tirado, alguien a quien reconoció.

- ¡Kenji, mira, es Hideo!

Miró por la ventana hacía la puerta, y al ver que efectivamente era él, salió pitando hacía allí seguido por Asuka. No tardaron más de un par de minutos en llegar.

- ¡Hideo! ¡Hideo, ¿qué te ha pasado? – Lo cogió entre sus brazos. Estaba lleno morados por todos lados, así como de heridas. Quien le hubiese atacado se había saciado con él.

- A-A-Aniki…

- Han sido los del Kikasaraki, ¿verdad?

Costándole mucho, asintió.

- Lo siento mucho… no he podido… protegerles…

- Al menos, ¿golpeaste a uno?

- S-Si… le deje… un ojo morado… - sonrió.

Kenji le devolvió la sonrisa, de satisfacción. Se quitó la chaqueta para acomodarle la cabeza en el suelo, no era bueno que estuviera tumbado sobre tierra.

- Asuka, quédate con él y cuando se recupere llévalo a su casa, por favor.

- ¿A dónde vas a ir tú? ¿Qué pasa?

- Se han llevado a mis hermanos, alguien quiere que vaya a buscarlos.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Pero entonces eso es una trampa, Kenji! ¡Será mejor que llamemos a la policía!

- No… prefiero ocuparme yo mismo. Cuida de Hideo, por favor.

Y se marchó corriendo para ir a buscar a sus hermanos. Estuvo más de diez minutos corriendo, hasta que freno en seco, porque acababa de darse cuenta de algo esencial.

- ¿Dónde se supone que está el sitio al que se los han llevado?

En su guarida, el jefe de los Kikasaraki miraba fijamente a los dos niños. A pesar de que era un tipo con muy malas pintas, pelo peinado a lo afro, una chupa de cuero con una motocicleta, guantes cobra con púas y unos pantalones ajustados, no se asustaron para nada de él.

- Así que estos son los hermanos de ese tal Kamiya Kenji… ¿eh?

- Si, señor – comenzaron a reírse locamente sus cinco hombres que se atragantaron por sexta vez desde que habían llegado y tuvieron que meter la cabeza en el depósito de agua que tenían en la guarida.

- ¡Si no sabéis reíros así no lo hagáis, joder! – Les reprochó su líder que ya estaba harto de que siempre pasase lo mismo.

Tai y Kari intentaban soltarse, pero las cuerdas estaban demasiado fuertes y cuanto más lo intentaban más les dolían las muñecas. No quería que su hermano fuese a ese lugar, no podría hacer nada contra seis tipos a la vez por muy fuerte que fuese. Y se sentían culpables de que los fuesen a usar como carnada para atraerle, eso era lo que más les dolía.

- Vaya… parece que por fin ha llegado.

Exhausto por la carrera que se había pegado para llegar al sitio, Kenji apareció, teniendo que detenerse un momento para tomar algo de aire. Para los miembros del Kikasaraki esa no había sido desde luego una entrada muy grandiosa que digamos.

Ya con el aliento recuperado, Kenji se puso serio. Contó en total a seis tipos en ese antro, y el que tenía peores pintas parecía ser su jefe. Lo que más le preocupo, y en parte le tranquilizó, era ver a sus hermanos detrás del todo, amaniatados.

- Chicos, ¿estáis bien?

Los dos asintieron, aliviando a su hermano mayor que entró en esa pequeña guarida que tenían. Anda que no le había costado encontrar el sitio, había dado más vueltas que en toda su vida, y casi nadie supo indicarle donde estaba el sitio. Consiguió encontrar una anciana que si que lo sabía, pero a cambio tuvo que acompañarla hasta la casa de su nieto, que vivía en el otro extremo, eso era lo que más lo había retrasado.

- Uno de vosotros ha golpeado bastante a un amigo mío, ¿quién ha sido?

No tuvo que esperar respuesta, pues enseguida encontró al responsable, un gigante que tenía uno de sus ojos morados.

- ¿Te refieres al gordo seboso? He sido yo, ese bastardo ha peleado con uñas y dientes, ¿sabes?

- ¿No me digas?

Sin decir nada más, le pegó al tipo una patada en su abdomen que lo lanzó contra el depósito de agua. El tipo se quedó metido allí dentro, inconsciente.

Sus compañeros se asustaron, pues era la primera vez que veían que alguien dejaba KO a su compañero de un solo golpe, y mucho más si era alguien tan bajito como Kamiya Kenji. Su líder en cambio silbó de lo impresionado que estaba, y hasta aplaudió la demostración de fuerza que había hecho.

- Veo que la fama del famoso Akuma dansa está justificada. Me quede muy sorprendido cuando me dijeron que habías vuelto tras cinco años.

- Déjate de palabrería y acabemos de una vez.

Kenji se les dio la espalda y permaneció inmóvil. Ni sus hermanos ni los pandilleros lograban entender que era lo que pretendía hacer con eso.

- Vamos, ¿por qué no me atacáis?

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¡Insinúas que nos vas a vencer dándonos la espalda!

- Para nada, os doy la espalda porque no voy a defenderme. Podéis atacarme cuando queráis.

- ¡¿Cómo?

Sus hombres lo habían tomado como un insulto, pero a Rouki Kiri, líder de la banda del Kikasaraki, ese acto le llamó la atención.

- ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo Kenji? ¡Si no te defiendes te matarán! – Le gritó su hermano, que no lograba comprender a que venía esa actitud.

- ¡Tiene razón, hermanito!

- No os preocupéis – los tranquilizó mirándolos con una sonrisa – No me va a pasar nada.

Sus hermanos no lograban comprender a que venía esa actitud. Si había podido librarse de ese gigante de una sola patada podía con todos esos tipos sin problemas, entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se negaba a pelear?

- ¡Idiota, cuando acabemos contigo tendrán que sacarte del hospital!

Los cuatro hombres que seguían en pie comenzaron a golpear a Kenji al mismo tiempo, hasta que uno lo agarró por detrás, inmovilizándole y los otros tres empezaron a golpearle puñetazos, patadas y rodillazos.

Rouki no podía más que quedarse alucinado ante la actuación de ese chico, al que acababa ver con sus propios ojos derribar al más fuerte de sus hombres de una sola patada. Y sin embargo, ahora se estaba dejando dar una paliza monumental por las buenas, pero tenía un motivo por el que se negaba a pelear, y creía saber cual.

- ¡Basta! – Ordenó a sus hombres, que enseguida dejaron de golpearle.

- ¡P-Pero señor…!

- ¡He dicho que basta!

Los cuatro se separaron de Kenji, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo, respirando jadeante. Quizás los golpes de sus hombres no fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como los de otros tipos con los que el famoso Akuma dansa se hubiese podido topar, pero recibir tantos golpes seguidos en tan poco tiempo daña a cualquiera.

- Dime, ¿por qué no luchas con nosotros? ¿Acaso no te parecemos merecedores de tener un encuentro contigo? ¿No nos consideras rivales dignos?

- H-He dicho que no voy a defenderme… ¿por qué les has hecho parar?

- Responde a mi pregunta.

- Entonces responde tú a la mía… ¿tendría sentido que os venciese y sacase a mis hermanos de aquí?

- ¿Cómo?

- Puedo venceros, si… ¿pero y qué? Esa estúpida pelea que os habéis montado las bandas por el control de los territorios volvería a llegar al instituto y pronto podrían correr peligro otra vez mis hermanos… prefiero que me deis una paliza, que os quedéis con el territorio y saber que estarán a salvo antes que dejar que corran peligro otra vez…

- Tú… ¿te estás dejando meter una paliza… para proteger a esos niños? – Miró a Kari y Tai, que miraban preocupados a su hermano mayor.

- Para mi… ellos son lo que más me importa proteger… las peleas callejeras me dan igual… las luchas por el control de territorio me dan igual… solo quiero protegerlos a ellos… pero si que venga a por mí van a ponerlos en peligro, prefiero que me machaquéis aquí mismo y me tengan que ingresar en el hospital.

Estaba alucinando, ¿de verdad estaba dispuesto a llegar tan lejos? ¿Y solo por proteger a esos dos chiquillos? Era increíble, la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien como él.

Kenji estaba esperando, pensando que le iba a golpear cuando le vio inclinarse, listo para recibir el golpe. Pero en lugar de eso le ofreció su mano.

- No quiero golpear a una persona como tú, Kamiya.

Sin entenderlo bien, Kenji aceptó su mano y con su ayuda se puso en pie. Por su parte, los hombres a sus ordenes no lograban entender nada de lo que estaba haciendo su jefe.

- Vosotros, liberad a los niños.

- ¡¿Eh? ¡Pero señor…!

Bastó que su jefe les lanzase una mirada para que obedeciesen la orden que les acababa de dar. Cuando Tai y Kari fueron desatados, corrieron hasta su hermano. Kari lo abrazó asustada y preocupada, y Tai solo miró lo mal que había quedado por los golpes que había recibido.

- ¿Estás bien, Kenji?

- Ah… no te preocupes, esto no es nada – le respondió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana – Vámonos a casa.

Los cogió a cada uno de una mano y cuando estaban a punto de salir, Rouki lo llamó.

- Espera, Kamiya.

Cuando Kenji se giro para ver que quería, atrapó al vuelo algo que le había lanzado. Era una tarjeta con un número de teléfono. Perplejo, miro a Rouki.

- Es mi número de teléfono, si alguna vez tienes problemas estaremos encantados de ser tus aliados. Y no te preocupes, nadie sabrá que estás relacionados con esos niños ni que has regresado, nos ocuparemos de ello.

- Te lo agradezco.

Y así, los tres hermanos Kamiya se marcharon, para regresar a casa. Rouki por su parte estaba emocionado, con alguien como él por la zona las cosas se iban a poner muy interesante, y se preguntaba sobre todo que pasaría cuando el verdadero dueño de la zona regresase. Seguramente las cosas se iban a poner muy interesantes.

Kamikiri Takato, conserje del instituto Odaiba Este se preparaba para terminar de barrer la entrada cuando algo llamó su atención.

Desde el final de la calle, como guiado por el viento, una persona, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por el enorme sombrero de paja que llevaba puesto, y con una túnica que bailaba al son de las corrientes de aire, se acercaba lentamente, hasta detenerse ante el instituto.

- Finalmente… finalmente he regresado al instituto… por fin puedo volver a clase.

- Esto… disculpa… pero el instituto ya está cerrado, las clases han terminado.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿He llegado tarde?

El tipo se deprimió al mirar su reloj de muñeca y darse cuenta de que eran más de las siete de la tarde. Se había equivocado al mirar la hora y pensaba que eran las siete de la mañana, con razón le parecía raro que hubiera un sol tan asfixiante a tan temprana hora de la mañana. No le quedaba más remedio, tendría que esperar al día siguiente para ir a clase.


	6. La gatita abandonada

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**LA PEQUEÑA GATITA ABANDONADA**

Si había algo que odiaba más que tener que madrugar para ir al instituto era tener un examen a primera hora de la mañana. Y más aún cuando todavía no había estudiado nada, y este iba a durar hasta la hora de comer.

- Maldición… me van a crujir vivo… - gruñía mientras pasaba una por una las páginas del libro.

- Deberías haber estudiado antes, aniki.

- ¡Pero si me entere ayer a última hora de la tarde que había un examen!

- Haberte quedado la noche entera estudiando – comentó Tai, dándole un sorbo a su refresco.

- Que fácil lo tenéis en primaria… ya verás cuando subas ya…

- Venga, hermanito. Seguro que te lo apruebas, tú eres muy listo – le animó su hermana.

- Hermanita… - lloró de la emoción de que su hermana lo animase.

- Aunque si suspendes yo te sigo queriendo igual, ¿eh?

Una roca gigante, con la palabra suspenso grabada en ella, le cayó sobre la cabeza, deprimiéndole. Tai y Hideo tuvieron una cosa clara: Kari no sabía bien como dar cierta clase de ánimos.

Ya de camino al colegio, unos gritos captaron su atención. Venían de una calle anterior, así que corrieron para ver lo que ocurría. Al girar la esquina, vieron como un grupo de chicos, de más o menos la edad de Kenji, empujaban con una niña bastante flaca, y que solo llevaba un camisón blanco como prenda.

- ¡Pero si es Sakura! – Exclamó Kari.

- ¿La conoces? – Le preguntó su hermano mayor.

- Bueno, todo el mundo la conoce por aquí, aniki. Suele pedir comida y todo eso, por lo visto vive en la calle, ya me entiendes…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, su hermano ya estaba plantando cara a esos tres abusones. A veces se preguntaba de donde había sacado esa forma de actuar tan inconsciente. Seguramente de su padre, porque vamos, era el número uno en eso.

- ¡Dejadla en paz! – Les gritó Tai, poniéndose ante la niña.

- ¿Pero qué dice este criajo? Aparta.

- ¡Nos ha robado el almuerzo y vamos a darle una lección!

- ¡Eso, eso!

- ¡La pobre tendrá hambre y vosotros podéis compraros lo que os dé la gana!

- ¡Serás, maldito cria…!

Se iban a lanzar a por él y darle una lección, pero se detuvieron. De golpe un terrible escalofrío les recorrió todo el cuerpo, desde los pies hasta la cabeza, como si alguien les estuviera eliminando con la mirada. Por puro instinto, se giraron en dirección en la que estaba el grupo de ese mocoso, y se asustaron. Un chico de su edad, de pelo castaño y alborotado, con unos ojos marrones la mar de normales, les estaba lanzando una mirada fría y asesina, mandándoles un claro y sencillo mensaje: "tocad a ese chico y estáis muertos".

Temblando de miedo, y sin decir nada, se marcharon corriendo ante un atónito Tai que no entendía nada. Daba igual, esos tipos se habían largado y la niña parecía que estaba llorando. Y al girarse comprobó que era verdad.

- ¿Te encuentras bien…?

- S-Sí… - sollozo – G-Gracias, yo…

- ¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan? – Se acercó Kari, preocupada.

Kenji y Hideo los observaban desde la lejanía. Hideo estaba emocionado por lo que acababa de presenciar, toda una impresionante actuación de su aniki que, sin necesidad de usar la fuerza, había despachado a esos tipos.

- ¡Eres increíble aniki! ¡Los has matado con la mirada, literalmente!

- Yo no he hecho nada, habrán huido por temor a Taichi – negó mientras se ponía en marcha hacía donde estaban sus hermanos y la niña.

Hideo sonrió divertido ante lo modesto que podía llegar a ser ese chico. Lo había visto con total claridad, esos tres chavales se habían girado y al ver la mirada fulminante de su aniki se lo habían hecho todo encima. Sin duda era el mejor de todos.

- ¿Cómo está la niña? – Hasta ahora, Kenji ni se había fijado en que tenía la misma edad que Kari, más o menos.

El pelo lo llevaba suelto, cayéndole por los hombros. Lo tenía bastante sucio y casi no se podía distinguir el brillo del color rubio de sus cabellos. Su cara también estaba bastante sucia.

- Y-Yo… l-lo siento tenías razón m-me… me merecía el castigo yo… l-les he robado p-pero es que…

- Da igual lo que hayas hecho, esa no es excusa para que te traten así – negó Tai.

- Mi hermano tiene razón, Sakura-chan. No te pueden tratar así.

- K-Kari-chan… - se asustó cuando una chaqueta la rodeó, pero luego, entre los cabellos que cubrían sus ojos platino, miro a Kenji, desconcertada.

- Dentro habrá unos setecientos yenes, más o menos. Con eso podrás comprarte algo de comer, ¿no?

- N-No puedo aceptarlo, yo…

Kari la cogió de la mano, y las dos niñas cruzaron la mirada. Esta le dirigió una sonrisa.

- Acéptalo, Sakura-chan. Mis hermanos son muy buenas personas, y quieren ayudarte.

- Y-Yo…

La campana que indicaba que ya las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse dio su último aviso, lo que apremió a los estudiantes.

- ¡Mierda, el examen!

- ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

Los cuatro se marcharon corriendo, observados por la niña que los miró hasta que los perdió de vista. Se acurrucó cubierta por la chaqueta, que casi la cubría por completo, y empezó a llorar, feliz. Era la primera vez que alguien la trataba tan bien y de una forma tan cálida y, sobre todo, que diese la cara por ella.

- Tai-san… - murmuró, ruborizada.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y un desmayado Kenji estaba tirado sobre uno de los asientos del tren, agotado. A su lado, su fiel subordinado y amigo, Hideo decidió acompañarlo a casa dado el estado físico en el que su aniki se encontraba.

- P-Por fin se acabó… q-que tortura…

- Pero si has aprobado, aniki. Deberías estar contento.

- ¡Eso es lo que no entiendo! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que un examen que ha durado casi seis horas lo hayan corregido en quince minutos? ¡Para mí que ni se lo han mirado!

- T-Tendrán un plantilla o algo así, ¿no?

- Ugh… me da igual, lo que importa es que se ha acabado. Ahora solo tengo ganas de llegar a casa y darme un baño.

Al llegar a casa, tras un día que se le había hecho eterno, le entraron unas ganas terribles de gritar eso de "hogar dulce hogar". Pero estaba tan cansado que ni le salían las palabras.

- Uff… parece que no hay nadie en casa, ¿quizás mis hermanos se han ido al parque?

- Tal parece, ¿no te ibas a dar un baño, aniki?

- Si… ¿te importa esperar y nos vamos a tomar algo? No tardaré mucho.

- No, claro.

Tal como Shin-chan, Kenji se quitó la ropa en un santiamén, deseoso de meter su cuerpo en agua caliente. Sin más dilación, abrió la puerta del baño, listo para meterse en la bañera mientras esta se llenaba de agua caliente que relajase su cuerpo y su mente.

Una chica de cabello castaño claro, que estaba saliendo de la bañera, lo miró fijamente. Kenji también la miró, y así se quedaron los dos.

- ¿Hermanito?

Al girar la vista, sentada sobre un taburete pequeño, estaba Kari con el cuerpo cubierto de jabón, y a su lado otra niña de su misma edad a la que no conocía de nada. De nuevo miró a la chica que estaba intentando salir de la bañera, pero casi parecía como si se hubiese convertido en una estatua. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que era Sora.

Sin decir nada, cerró la puerta del baño y salió al salón. Hideo, sorprendido ante la velocidad de su aniki, se quedó con la boca abierta.

- ¿Ya has terminado, anik…?

No le dio tiempo a terminar una frase, pues oyó un grito de una chica que de la sorpresa le tiró del sofá del brinco que pegó. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

UNA HORA ANTES

Como Tai tenía que quedarse a limpiar la clase, Sora se ofreció a acompañar a Kari a casa. Al llegar a la estación, vieron a Sakura, lo que alegró mucho a Kari que se acercó para hablar con ella.

- ¡Sakura-chan, ¿ya te encuentras mejor?

- S-Si… g-gracias por lo… de esta mañana.

- Eso se lo tienes que decir a mis hermanos – negó con un gesto de su mano – Yo no hice nada.

- N-No… t-t-tú siempre me… me das parte de tu almuerzo e-en serio… gracias, Kari-chan.

- ¿Qué ha pasado esta mañana? – Preguntó Sora, sin entender de que hablaban. Conocía a la niña, ella también le había dado muchas veces de su propia comida, e incluso dinero. De hecho el vestido que llevaba había sido suyo en el pasado.

- Esta mañana unos tipos se estaban metiendo con ella y Tai los ha echado. Y Kenji le ha dado su chaqueta para que no pasase frío y dinero para comer.

- Ah, ¿en serio?

- S-Si… lamento causar tantos problemas…

- No digas eso – le sonrió - ¡Ya sé, ¿por qué no te vienes a casa?

- ¿E-Eh?

- Puedes quedarte con nosotros unos días, ¿qué me dices?

- N-No es… muy buena idea… yo…

- ¡Venga, ya verás cómo…!

Un coche pasó a toda velocidad de improvisto, y Sora apartó a las niñas. Una de las ruedas pasó por un enorme charco, resultado de la terrible lluvia del día anterior, que caló por completo a las tres niñas.

- Augh… maldita sea… - se quejó Sora.

- Ahora necesitaremos un baño… ¡y ya no tienes excusa para no venir, Sakura-chan! ¡Tienes que darte un baño como Sora-san y yo!

- E-Esto…

- Kari-chan tiene razón. Será mejor que vayamos a su casa y nos demos un baño.

VUELTA A LA CASA DE LOS KAMIYA EN LA ACTUALIDAD

- Y por eso estábamos las tres en el baño – concluyó la explicación Kari.

Las tres chicas habían tardado por lo menos veinte minutos en salir del baño. Para vestir a Sakura, Kari tuvo que prestarle algo de su ropa, y como tenían la misma talla, le venía como el anillo al dedo uno de sus pijamas. Por su parte, Sora tuvo que ponerse una de las camisetas de Kenji. Le estaba enorme, pero al menos le cubría todo el cuerpo hasta que su ropa se secase.

- Si todo eso está muy bien Kari… pero… no sé yo si papá y mamá dejaran que Sakura-chan se quede.

- ¿Por qué no? Solo van a ser unos días… seguro que si se lo pides tú dicen que sí.

- Escucha…

La puerta de la calle se abrió, entrando por ella Tai, que se quedó a cuadros al ver la estampa de Sora con una camiseta de su hermano y a otra niña que, hasta que no la miró bien, no sabía quién era.

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? ¿Me he perdido algo?

Mientras Kari ponía al corriente a su hermano, Kenji salió al balcón a disfrutar de un zumo de naranja bien frío. Sora no tardó en unírsele, aunque tenía pinta de estar bastante cabreada. Los dos permanecieron en silencio cosa de un par de minutos, hasta que Kenji decidió romper el silencio.

- Prometo que no vi nada.

- Yo tampoco…

Y de nuevo otro silencio de un par de minutos. Un nuevo trago al zumo y un nuevo inicio de conversación.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la historia de esa niña? ¿Cómo es qué vive en la calle?

- Nadie lo sabe… algunos dicen que se escapó de casa, otros que la echaron o que sus padres están muertos y nadie quería hacerse cargo de ella. Existen muchas hipótesis.

- Pobrecilla, a su edad y tener que pasar por esas cosas ¿Lleva mucho?

- Cosa de medio año. Creo que centros de acogida es donde duerme, a veces en parques. Generalmente la gente la trata muy mal.

- Mmmm… ya – terminó el vaso de zumo de un trago.

- ¿Crees que tus padres…?

- No lo creo, pero bueno, se hará lo que se pueda.

- ¿Vas a intentar convencerlos? ¿Por qué te lo ha pedido Kari-chan?

- No puedo dejar a una niña de ocho años en la calle, no soy un monstruo. Al menos unos días no deberían oponerse.

Kenji se dispuso a entrar de nuevo en la casa, pero se detuvo un momento en el marco de la puerta corredera.

- Sora…

- ¿Mmm?

- Que sepas que no me ha desagradado lo que he visto.

La chica se puso roja como un tomate, estando ya sola porque Kenji había entrado en la casa. Tardó en soltarlo, por los nervios, pero finalmente pudo.

- ¡Eres un idiota!

AQUELLA NOCHE, TRAS LA CENA

- Ni hablar – dijeron tajantes los señores Kamiya.

- ¡¿Pero por qué? ¡Solo serán unos días! – Insistió por cuarta vez ya Kari.

Reunidos en la mesa, la familia Kamiya al completo, junto con Sakura que era la que ocupaba el tema principal de conversación, y como invitada Sora a la que habían insistido que se quedase a comer al no estar seca todavía sus ropas, debatían sobre el tema. Aunque los cabecillas parecían haber dado el tema zanjado.

- Kari-chan, no podemos acogerla así como así. Entiendo la situación de Sakura-chan, pero…

- Vamos, mamá – intervino Kenji –. Es una niña, y ya ha dicho antes que está dispuesta a colaborar en casa.

- Esa no es la cuestión, hijo. A veces tenemos problemas para llegar nosotros a fin de mes y…

- ¡Pues renunciare a mi paga si hace falta! ¡Pero dejad que se quede, por favor! ¡No tiene a donde ir!

- Hija… ese no es… - se detuvo cuando su marido posó su mano sobre su hombro y negó con la cabeza. Ya sabían que a su hija pequeña sobre todo les iba a costar hacerla entrar en razón.

- Igual se puede quedar en casa de Hideo, al menos dejad que se quede un par de días. Eso sí se puede, ¿no? – Expuso Kenji su idea.

- Si, pero… af… ahora es tarde y no me apetece ponerme a discutir con vosotros.

- N-No hace falta que se preocupe, señora Kamiya. Me iré esta noche.

- ¡¿Eh? ¡P-Pero, Sakura-chan…! – Kari iba a protestar, pero la niña la detuvo con un gesto.

- E-Estoy muy agradecida por la comida y… por el baño. P-P-Pero entiendo bien lo que dice tu madre, Kari-chan. No quiero s-s-ser una carga para nadie… y menos para alguien que se porta tan bien conmigo.

- Sakura-chan…

- Escucha, Sakura-chan, no queríamos decir, esto… si fuera por nosotros…

- No se preocupes, l-lo entiendo.

La niña se despidió con una reverencia y se marchó, mientras todos permanecían en silencio. Finalmente, Kari, furiosa y muy cabreada con sus padres, estalló.

- ¡Sois unos monstruos! ¡¿Cómo podéis dejarla en la calle? ¡Sois unos tontos! – Y llorando se encerró en su cuarto.

Su madre suspiró. Entendía como se sentía su hija, y que Sakura no era como un perro que pudieras regalar si no lo querías, pero si no se podía era así y punto. Aunque no podía evitar sentir lástima de la niña, sobre todo porque solo de pensar en el frío que hacía en la calle y lo mal que lo debería estar pasando la deprimía, de pensar en como si fuese su hija quien pasase por eso.

- Anda, Tai, vamos a buscarla.

- ¿Eh? – Su hermano lo miró incrédulo – Pero si han dicho que…

- ¡Kenji!

- Mira, mamá, podemos hacer dos cosas: una, que vayamos a buscarla directamente antes de que se congele de frío y la traigamos aquí, y la otra que discutamos y finalmente seas tú quien nos mandes a por ella. El resultado será el mismo, no tenéis el corazón tan frío.

- Pero, hijo… es que…

- No sé cómo será la situación económica, pero bueno, de eso ya se hablara. Por lo menos dejad que la niña pase esta noche aquí. Así por lo menos no aguantare los llantos de Kari yo, que luego su mal humor lo paga conmigo.

- Está bien… id a por ella.

Los dos chicos salieron enseguida, seguidos por Sora. En la calle hacía bastante frío, tanto que casi se habían arrepentido de no llevar nada de abrigo. No pensaba que la temperatura podía caer tanto en unos minutos. Para abrigar a su hermano y a Sora, Kenji les dio la chaqueta de su pijama, quedándose en manga corta.

- P-Pero, Kenji, tú…

- No os preocupéis por eso, ahora. De momento, ¿a dónde pensáis que puede haber ido?

- Creo que a veces duerme en un par de por aquí – respondió Tai.

- Pues vamos.

Sakura se había ocultado dentro de una atracción del parque infantil del parque de Odaiba, que simulaba un oso gigante. Allí dentro hacía menos frío que fuera, pero aun así sus piernas y brazos temblaban. Gracias al pijama de Kari, que tenía un osito estampado en la camiseta, la niña estaba más abrigada que otras noches, y no podía evitar llorar ante la hospitalidad con la que la habían tratado. Hacía mucho que nadie la trataba así.

En verdad no le hubiese importado quedarse allí, pues Kari era la única niña del colegio que la había tratado bien, y en muchas ocasiones se había referido a ella como su "amiga", lo que hacía muy feliz a la niña. Pero en esa familia sobraba, además, no quería cargarlos con problemas innecesarios, si cuidaban de ella a la larga acabarían teniendo problemas.

- De modo que aquí estabas…

Esa voz grave y espantosa la conocía demasiado bien. Mirando por uno de los agujeros del en el cuerpo del oso, un hombreo grasiento y de ojos saltones, como los de una rana, miraba a la niña.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido todo este tiempo, Sakura-chan? Te hemos echado mucho de menos, "todos" nosotros.

La niña se arrastró a un lado, aterrorizada. Tanto que se orinó encima, pero ni se dio cuenta, pues salió de allí por el agujero del otro lado y comenzó a correr.

- ¡Espera!

La pequeña no miraba atrás. No quería mirar atrás, y sin embargo lo hizo. Ese gordo estaba corriendo tras ella, babeante, lo que la asustaba más y más. Había logrado huir durante meses, y no quería volver, no deseaba volver.

Se chocó con algo, seguramente contra una farola, lo que le produjo un intenso dolor. Entonces unas manos la pusieron en pie, ante lo que la niña pataleaba y tiraba, intentando huir, temiendo que su perseguidor la hubiera logrado atrapar.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero volver! ¡No!

- ¡Ey, ey, calma! ¡Somos nosotros, Sakura-chan!

La niña abrió los al reconocer al instante esa voz. La podría haber reconocido entre un millón. Al mirar a la persona que la retenía, se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarse con Tai y Sora.

- ¿T-Tai… san? ¿S-Sora-san…?

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Sora preocupada, pues hacía un rato la había visto salir corriendo de una de las atracciones del parquecito infantil, ante lo que la habían seguido.

- Hemos venido a buscarte.

- ¿Q-Qué?

- Vas a quedarte con nosotros, al menos esta noche. Pero no te preocupes, ya convenceremos yo y mi hermano a mis padres para que te quedes en casa, ¿vale?

- P-Pero yo… n-no quiero ser… no quiero…

- No vas a ser una carga, Sakura-chan. Son ellos los que te invitan a estar en su casa – la intentó tranquilizar Sora.

La niña, aun temblando de la terrible experiencia que acaba de tener, comenzó a llorar y se abrazó a Tai. Este la respondió acariciando la cabeza y miro a su amiga. Ambos sonrieron. Y también se preguntaron donde se había metido Kenji, de golpe le habían perdido de vista.

Kirikari Mitusiriki rebotó en el poste y cayó a tierra. Se intentó poner en pie lanzando mientras lanzaba maldiciones sobre ese chico joven que le había cortado el paso de pronto pegándole una patada. ¿Quién narices se creía que era? Casi tenía a Sakura cuando apareció de la nada y le plantó una patada en toda la cara.

- ¡Maldito mocoso de mierda!

- ¿Y eso lo dice alguien que estaba persiguiendo a una niña pequeña?

- ¡Cállate, tú no sabes nada!

De nuevo arremetió contra él, y este solo se hizo a un lado y le puso la zancadilla para que cayese al suelo. Mitusiriki se iba a levantar cuando el chico le piso sus testículos, provocándole un intenso e insoportable dolor. En la vida había sentido cosa igual.

- No sé nada ni me interesa saber lo que una basura como tú tenga que decir.

- ¡Augh, aguh, ugh…! – Se quejaba del dolor.

Kenji se dispuso a irse. Ya había terminado allí y no había más que hacer, pues Tai y Sora ya habían encontrado a la niña. Solo le quedaba volver a casa. De golpe, dio un giro de 360º y le plantó una fuerte patada en la cara a ese grasiento sujeto, derribándolo.

Al verlo tendido en el suelo, inconsciente y con media cara partida, Kenji suspiró. Pensaba dejarlo sin hacerle nada más y ese tipo iba y le intentaba atacar por la espalda, ¿pero en qué estaba pensando? Desde luego era un tipo estúpido. No le interesaba que tratos se tenía con la niña, pero le parecían lo suficientemente oscuros como para impedir que se la llevasen.

Ya en casa, sonrió al encontrar el ambiente tan animado. Kari estaba en el sofá, hablando felizmente con Sakura, que algo más cortada, seguía la conversación con la niña. Sora y Tai estaba en la mesa de la cocina, junto con su madre.

- Hijo, sí que has tardado.

- Perdona, ya he visto que habéis tenido más suerte que yo.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? De pronto desapareciste – Soltó Tai, un tanto mosqueado de que su hermano se esfumase en la nada.

- Ja, ja. Perdón, perdón. Es que me pareció verla y salí pitando. Era una falsa alarma. Al final que, ¿habéis caído del burro papá y tú?

- Hijo… bueno… sé que va a ser tontería discutiros nada. Se quedará pero solo unos días, ¿vale?

- Vamos, mamá. Una niña pequeña no puede ser tan cara, si no lo ha sido nunca Kari.

- S-Si, tienes razón… Kari nunca lo ha sido…

Kenji miró extrañado a su madre. No sabía porque, le había parecido que en esas palabras había cierta tristeza. Bueno, sería cosa de su imaginación, a fin de cuentas estaba bastante cansado.


	7. Beso traicionero

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**BESO TRAICIONERO EN LA NOCHE**

Ante la falta de camas, además de que Sora también se iba a quedar a dormir, al final tuvieron que hacer un apaño. Kari y Sakura dormirían al menos esa noche en la habitación de Kenji, mientras que este dormiría en el sofá y Sora en una cama supletoria, cosa que al mayor de los Kamiya no le gustaba la idea.

- La cama de Kari se queda libre puede dormir ahí.

- Lo mismo digo de ti, Kenji-san. ¿Por qué tienes que dormir en el sofá?

- ¿Por qué me viene pequeña de alto, será?

- Y a nosotros no nos parece bien que duerman juntos…

- Por favor, ni que fuera a pasar algo. Si no ha pasado con Kari no va a pasar con ella.

- ¡¿Q-Qué estás insinuando? – Se rebotó, captando la indirecta.

- De momento lo haremos así… ya veremos mañana como lo hacemos.

- Entonces ya me ocupo yo de prepararlo todo. Podéis iros a dormir.

Cada uno se marchó a su respectiva habitación. En verdad la cama supletoria era una cama hinchable que sus abuelos les regalaron. No tenían muchas oportunidades de usarla, la verdad. Mientras esperaba a que se inflase, los dos permanecían sentados en el sofá. Ninguno se animaba a decir nada en aquel ambiente tan cargado por el sonido del inflador automático. Finalmente, Sora se animó.

- M-Me viste… ¿no es así?

- De pasada – respondió, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacía el techo – A veces no os entiendo a las chicas.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- A cierta edad os da igual que os vean desnudas, pero crecéis y os da vergüenza. Es algo que no entiendo. Cuando eras pequeña ya te vi un par de veces.

- ¡¿E-Eeeeeeh? – Se ruborizó - ¡¿L-Lo dices en serio?

- Claro, ¿no te acuerdas? Íbamos juntos a la playa y te cambiabas allí. Tampoco es nada del otro mundo, estoy acostumbrado a ver a Kari.

Para Sora si que era demasiado. No se acordaba de nada de eso y daba igual que fuera pequeña, le seguía dando mucho corte que precisamente "él" fuera el que la viera sin ropa. Vale que en los últimos años se había vuelto mucho más pudoroso con ese tema, pero… que fuera él quien la haya visto completamente, pues…

- Mira, esto ya está… - desconectó todo y le puso las mantas a la cama. Le prestó una de sus camisetas, con eso tendría suficiente para dormir, le valía de camisón.

Se acomodó en el sofá con una facilidad asombrosa que Sora alucino. Parecía que estuviera acostumbrado a dormir allí de toda la vida.

- ¿En serio… vas a dormir ahí? Si quieres, puedes meterte aquí conmigo…

- La cama es de una sola persona, y estoy cómodo aquí. Además, si mis padres salen al salón y nos ven juntos, si que van a armar la marimorena.

- B-Bueno… en ese caso, buenas noches…

Entró en la cama y se tumbo dándole la espalda, porque no se atrevía a mirarle directamente. Aún estaba nerviosa por eso de que la había visto desnuda, sobre todo de más pequeña. El corazón le iba a mil por hora todavía. Dormir cerca de él la alegraba, al mismo tiempo que la ponía nerviosa. De vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo, pero seguía ahí, tirado en el sofá bien acomodado.

Igual era mejor no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, así que intentó dormir, cosa que le fue imposible durante un par de horas. Intentó de todo: repasar la tabla de multiplicación del 7, contar ovejas, volcar sus pensamientos en otras cosas… pero le era imposible, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Hasta que finalmente cayó rendida, del propio cansancio sin darse cuenta.

Lo malo de dormir en el salón era que daba a la calle, y al olvidarse de correr las cortinas, la luz del sol lo iluminó desde primera hora de la mañana. A regañadientes, Kenji se levantó, seguramente el primero porque no eran más que las siete. Eso le pasaba por haberse olvidado de algo tan importante. Miró a Sora que estaba completamente dormida, parecía que a ella no le molestaba los rayos del sol.

Estaba completamente roque, como un tronco. Su expresión despreocupada mientras dormía le pareció linda. Le recordaba mucho a Kari. Ojalá el pudiera dormir así de tranquilo porque había pasado muy mala noche. Ese sofá era demasiado incómodo y el ruido de los coches era desesperante. No entendía como Sora podía dormir.

Lentamente se fue acercando, con intención de no despertarla y poder contemplarla de más de cerca. Cuanto más la miraba más rápido iba su corazón, así como más deseaba acercarse para verla y notar su olor, su respiración, su calor… al final estaba tan cerca que casi podía unir su nariz a la suya. Le acarició suavemente el cabello, tan liso y suave que el tacto le agradaba, como un fular de seda. Estaba tan hermosa que no pudo resistirse a darle un beso en sus finos pero blandos labios.

Despacio se separó, contemplándola y pensando en sus propios actos. Había dicho que hasta que no pudiera ser fuerte como para proteger a todos no le daría una respuesta a la declaración que le hizo cinco años atrás, sin embargo… había momento en los que no podía resistirse. Se apartó acariciándose el labio. Para ser tan pequeña los tenía muy suaves al tacto, e incluso sabrosos. Le había parecido que sabía como a limón.

Al menos, al levantarse tan temprano no tendría que esperar para usar el baño, así que aprovechó. En cuanto cerró la puerta Sora se reincorporó a la velocidad del rayo, todavía impactada. ¿Le había dado un beso, verdad? No había sido un sueño, ¿no? Aún podía sentir el calor de sus labios sobre los suyos si los acariciaba. Además, que ese… ¡era su primer beso! Oyó el sonido de la cadena del váter y como se abría la puerta, así que se hizo la dormida para que Kenji no la viera despierta. Si se encontrará cara a cara con él, ahora que estaba tan roja, no sabría que hacer. Encima tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, ¿no le había dicho que no podía darle una respuesta aún? ¿Por qué demonios la había besado entonces? No entendía nada, a ver si de verdad había sido un sueño.

Como si nada, Kenji volvió a su postura en el sofá, pero no para dormir, se mantuvo despierto. Eso empezaba a ser un problema, porque Sora necesitaba también ir urgentemente al baño, y no se atrevía a cruzar la mirada con él ni tampoco quería que la viera despierta, no sabría como reaccionar. Juntaba las piernas para aguantarse las ganas, pero cuánto más intentaba resistir más ganas tenía.

La puerta del cuarto de Kenji se abrió y Kari se asomó. Se acercó en silencio a su hermano, para ver si estaba todavía dormido. En el caso de que así fuera, tendría que ir a ver a Tai, cosa para lo que se estaba preparando. Se sobresaltó cuando este la miró.

- ¿Pasa algo, princesa?

- ¿P-Podrías venir un momento, por favor, hermanito…? E-Es que… tenemos un problema… -

- ¿Mmm…? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Se la quedó mirando y al fijarse en los pantalones de su hermana, se hizo una ligera idea.

Se marchó con su hermana a la habitación. Sora se preguntaba que era lo que pasaba, pero le ganaban más las ganas de ir al servicio que su curiosidad. Fue corriendo al baño, luego se pasaría por la habitación a ver que pasaba.

Tal y como esperaba, pasaba lo que había pensado. Al ver los pantalones de su hermana empapados por la parte de la entrepierna no le costó imaginar lo que sucedía. Lo que no se esperaba era encontrar a Sakura igual. La pequeña lloraba sobre la enorme charco que impregnaba las sábanas, disculpándose una y otra vez.

- Sob… sob… lo siento yo… snif… lo siento mucho…

- N-No pasa nada, Sakura-chan… hemos sido las dos… no ha sido solo culpa tuya - se arrimó Kari para animarla, pero la pequeña estaba temblando, cosa que le sorprendió mucho. Miró a su hermano que permanecía inmóvil. Sakura lo miró también, con ojos cubiertos por las lágrimas.

Cuando este acercó su mano, la niña cerró los ojos con fuerza, creyendo que la iban a golpear o darle alguna reprimenda. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar la mano del chico acariciándole la cabeza tiernamente.

- Vamos no llores… no ha sido para tanto, todo el mundo moja la cama alguna vez. Dejad la ropa en el cesto e iros a dar un baño. Ya me ocupó yo de todo.

- Gracias, hermanito – lo abrazó cariñosamente. Este le correspondió con un beso en la nunca y luego le dio una palmada para que se apresurasé, su madre no tardaría en despertarse.

En cuanto las niñas se marcharon de la habitación, comenzó a quitar las sábanas. Desde luego era una faena, pero no podía culparla. Además, también había colaborado Kari, así que… la botella de agua al lado de la cama captó su atención. La examinó un momento, ya que veía algo raro. El líquido amarillento de su interior estaba a menos de la mitad, y juraría que la había llenado la noche anterior. Si que habían bebido las dos niñas esa noche. Era comprensible que se hubieran orinado encima.

Sora se asomó, curiosa porque se había cruzado con las dos niñas en el baño. Al ver sus pijamas empapados ya se hacía una idea de lo que había pasado, y aún así preguntó.

- ¿Q-Qué ha pasado?

- Nada, que las dos han mojado la cama. No te preocupes, puedes seguir durmiendo, Sora-chan.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- La verdad… si me haces el favor de tirar de ese lado, podré quitar mejor la sábana.

- Claro.

Entre los dos quitaron las sábanas y las metieron en la lavadora. Lo siguiente eran los pijamas. Igual era más rápido lavarlos a mano, porque el electrodoméstico ya no podía con más carga, así que lo puso en marcha y comenzó a lavar las camisetas. Al menos, remojándolos un poco no se notará tanto y sus padres no se darían cuenta, esperaba. Sora le echó una mano ocupándose ella de las camisetas y Kenji de los pantalones. En cuanto acabó con el de Sakura, se quedó un momento mirando el de su hermana. Desde luego, si que se había salido si, estaba completamente empapado.

Fue entonces cuando se acordó de la mancha en la cama. Dos niñas tan pequeñas no podían haber hecho eso, daba igual lo mucho que hubieran bebido esa noche. Olisqueo el pantalón, y un fuerte olor inundó sus fosas nasales. Ese olor no le resultó desagradable, incluso lo disfrutaba, lo que alarmó a Sora.

- ¡¿Q-Qué haces, Kenji?

- Mmm… nada… cosas mías – y empezó a lavarlo.

Pudieron dejarlos limpios antes de que su madre, que generalmente se levantaba la primera para hacer el desayuno, se despertase. Dejaron la ropa en el balcón a ver si tenían suerte y se secaba pronto, porque el sol no es que picase poco precisamente. Al ver a los dos despiertos, su madre se sorprendió.

- Caramba, ¿ya estáis levantados?

- Se nos olvidó correr las cortinas. Ya hace rato que estamos despiertos. Perdona que no haya preparado el desayuno.

- Ah, no te preocupes. Me pongo enseguida con él. Podrías… - calló al mirar la puerta abierta del cuarto de su hijo mayor y ver que la cama no tenía sábanas, además de que las niñas no estaban allí - ¿Y las sábanas?

En el momento que hacía la pregunta, Kari y Sakura salían por la puerta del baño, con pijamas limpios. La invitada se puso nerviosa de que la madre de sus salvadores hiciera esa pregunta. Seguro que en cuanto supiera la verdad la echaría de allí sin dudarlo, y eso la aterraba. Pero no podía negar lo que había pasado. Kari estaba a su lado, y notaba su miedo. Estaba preparada para decir que había sido culpa suya, pero su hermano se adelantó.

- Es que tienes un hijo que es un torpe… - le respondió resignado – Como me he levantado tan pronto, pues me he querido tomar un zumo de naranja. Al ser tan temprano, me apetecía leer algo así que he entrado en mi habitación para coger alguno de mis libros y he tropezado manchando todas las sábanas, a Kari y Sakura-chan. Así que, he tenido que echarlas a lavar antes de que se secase el zumo.

- Así que zumo, ¿eh…? Y el va… oh, ya lo veo. En el fregadero.

- Menos mal que no se ha roto, sino ya si que se hubiera formado una buena – se alegró de habérsele ocurrido inventarse una excusa por si acaso. Al menos había sido previsor de haber colocado un vaso con algo de zumo en el fregadero. Así podría demostrar su historia.

- La próxima vez ten más cuidado, hijo. En serio, en algunas cosas te pareces a tu padre – volvió a sus labores de hacer el desayuno.

Sakura, ya más tranquila, miró a su salvador. Este simplemente le guiñó un ojo en respuesta que le dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Espere, señora Kamiya, la ayudaré – se ofreció Sora.

- ¡Y-Yo también! – Se animó Sakura, y así podía agradecer lo que habían hecho por ella.

Kari se alegraba, al final no iba a ver reprimenda para nadie y todo gracias a su hermano mayor. Como se alegraba de haberle pedido ayuda. Este le dio un golpecito en el hombro y cuando lo miró, le señaló el balcón. Los dos salieron tras cerrar la puerta. Así su madre no podría oírlos.

- Gracias, hermanito. No nos ha pillado de milagro y, lo siento… - se le ruborizaron levemente las mejillas de la vergüenza.

- Princesa, dime la verdad, tú no te has hecho pis encima, ¿a qué no?

- ¿E-Eh? ¡C-Claro qué si! ¿No has visto mi pijama? ¿Y el charco en la cama? Lo siento, mucho de verdad… sé que no debería pero anoche… bebí tanto zumo de la botella que tenías en la habitación que se me ha escapado…

- Así que el zumo en mi habitación, ¿eh…? – Flexionó las piernas para ponerse a la altura de su hermana y le dio un pequeño golpecito en la nariz.

- ¡Ay, me has hecho daño!

- Se pilla antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo princesa. La que ha mojado la cama ha sido solo Sakura-chan, y tú has hecho como que también para cubrirla y que no se llevará la bronca, ¿verdad?

- ¡N-No! ¡Yo también me he hecho pis! ¡Te lo juro!

- Antes has dicho el zumo de mi habitación. Lo que había en la botella no era zumo, sino agua con limón y azúcar. Te habrá parecido zumo por el color, pero no la has probado, ¿verdad qué no? Además, a ti no te gusta ese tipo de bebidas, no la habrías bebido si la hubieses probado. La has usado para hacer parecer más grande la mancha y mojar tus pantalones, que, por cierto, no olían a pis sino a limón.

- Y-Yo…

- Princesa… entiendo que la quisieras proteger… estoy seguro de que Sakura-chan tiene miedo de que mamá y papá la echen, pero no te preocupes, Tai y yo no vamos a permitirlo. De todas formas hablaré con Hideo, igual pueden acogerla o algo – le acarició la cabeza – Así que confía más en nosotros, ¿vale?

- Si… perdona… no te mentiré la próxima vez.

- Eso esta mejor, ahora vamos – le dio una nalgada, ante lo que la niña se quejó, pero lo aceptó como un pequeño castigo por haberle intentado engañar – Hay que desayunar.

Cuando entraron, la mesa ya estaba casi puesta y el desayuno preparado. Kari se sumó a ayudar y Kenji iba a hacer lo propio, hasta que madre le encomendó otra labor.

- Llama a tu hermano anda, que ya va siendo hora de que se levante.

- A sus órdenes, mi sargento.

- Menos guasas, ¿quieres hijo?

- Jo, mamá, que malhumorada estás por las mañanas.

Fue a la habitación de sus hermanos. Al abrir la puerta le costó que la vista se acostumbrase a la oscuridad. Como ocurría con el salón, la habitación daba a la calle directamente, así que por las mañanas el sol golpeaba con fuerza, despertando a sus inquilinos, por eso bajaban la persiana y corrían las persianas a tope. Lo malo de no tener un edificio en frente, y ganar con ello un parque, es que la luz del día golpeaba con más fuerza el edificio.

- Ey, Tai, es hora de levantarse.

- ¿U-Ugh…? – Fue todo lo que dijo su hermano - ¿Y-Ya es hora de… coff… coff…?

- Si, venga dormilón – se acercó a la cama para tirarlo de ahí.

Volvió a toser, esta vez más seguido y con más fuerza, hasta casi el punto de ahogarse. Corriendo, su hermano mayor le golpeó la espalda. ¿Es qué se había atragantado con su saliva? Le tocó la frente y esperó un par de segundos. Estaba ardiendo.


	8. Sakura quiere ayudar

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**SAKURA QUIERE AYUDAR**

En cuanto el termómetro electrónico pito, Kenji se lo quitó de la boca a su hermano para ver que marcaba.

- 39… un bonito resfriado, ¿eh? Bueno, puedes estar feliz, Tai.

- ¿Ah, si… coff… coff… y por qué…?

- Aquí se suele decir que los tontos no se ponen enfermos, ¿no? Eso significa que no eres tonto – se rió mientras que su hermano se cabreó.

- ¡T-Te crees coff… coff… ¿qué eso se le dice a un enfermo coff? ¡¿Q-Qué clase de hermano eres… coff… coff…? – De nuevo casi se atragantó, teniendo que beber agua corriendo.

La garganta le ardía, la cabeza le dolía y sentía su cuerpo pesado a la vez que débil. Incluso le parecía que haberse cabreado por el comentario de su hermano. Sakura entró en la habitación con la cubeta de agua fría, remojó el trapo y se lo colocó en la frente. Se sentía fatal, porque seguro que se había puesto así de salir a buscarla la noche anterior.

- Así no puedes ir a clase hijo. Vas a tener que quedarte en cama, al menos hasta que te baje la fiebre.

- ¿Estás bien, hermano? ¿Necesitas algo…?

- N-No… estoy bien… vosotros iros o llegaréis tarde… coff coff… Sora, ¿podrías…?

- Hablaré con el profesor, no te preocupes.

- Pues venga, vámonos nosotros. Además, Tai ya tiene a una linda enfermera que se va a ocupar de él, ¿verdad? – Se inclinó al lado de Sakura, que se ruborizó al sentirse aludida.

- Cuídale, Sakura-chan, por favor – le pidió Kari.

- C-Claro, yo me ocuparé de él.

Se despidieron del enfermo, preparados para irse, cuando su madre llamó a su hijo mayor a la cocina para pedirle un recado.

- ¿Podrías ir a la farmacia luego a comprar lo que hay en este papel? – Le entregó un pequeño pedazo de papel doblado.

- Sin problemas. ¿Qué es?

- B-Bueno… nada importante, pero es mejor tenerlo en casa.

- Mmmmm… - sentía curiosidad por lo que pudiera ser, pero si no era importante tampoco merecía la pena – No te preocupes, a la vuelta lo compro. ¿Algo más?

- Si, si podrías comprarle algo a tu hermana por el camino, con esto no he podido prepararle el almuerzo. En la entrada he dejado dinero para todo.

- Okay.

- ¡Hermanito! ¡Nos vamos sin ti!

- ¡¿Eh? ¡Ah, no, espera princesa! – Corrió, poniéndose las zapatillas a toda prisa para alcanzar a las chicas que ya estaban en el ascensor, olvidándose el dinero en la entrada.

Sakura usó la silla del escritorio para sentarse al lado de la cama de Tai y aprovechó para volver a remojar la toalla. Se sentía fatal en esos momentos, con el frío que había hecho esa noche en la calle y Tai había salido muy poco abrigado solo para encontrarla. Al final les había acabado causando problemas.

- Tai-san… perdóname…

- Coff… coff… ¿por qué dices eso…?

- Por mi culpa has pillado este resfriado… lo siento… he sido una molestía para ti, Kenji-san y Kari-chan…

- No digas tonterías… coff… no me he puesto enfermo el resto del año… ya me tocaba, coff coff…

- P-Pero, saliste a buscarme y…

- Sakura-chan… no sé porque vives en la calle, coff… coff… sin embargo… eso nos da igual… queremos ayudarte…

- Ya habéis hecho demasiado… como hoy Kenji-san y Kari-chan yo… - sollozo – He mojado la cama y ellos… en lugar de enfadarse… me han… me han… protegido… ¿por qué…? No me lo merezco…

Tai miró a la niña, que se forzaba por no llorar más. ¿Qué le habrá pasado para que pensase así? Le daba mucha lástima. Siempre la había visto en la calle, pero nunca se había preguntado nada sobre eso, hasta ahora. Era curioso, él que gozaba de ser el sobreprotector de su hermana sobre todo, y de querer siempre ayudar a los demás, nunca se había preocupado de ella, hasta ayer. En el fondo, se sentía como si estuviera cuidando también de Kari y verla en ese estado le producía lástima.

- Dime… ¿no te gustaría quedarte… aquí con nosotros?

- ¿E-Eh?

- Mi madre… no cocina muy bien… mi padre es bastante como decirlo… coff coff… ¿raro? Y mi hermano es un toca narices pero… tiene buen corazón y Kari… ¿qué te voy a decir de ella…?

- T-Tai-san…

- Te puedes quedar con nosotros… mis padres se negarán pero… Kenji y yo los convenceremos… coff coff… ¿no te gustaría quedarte con Kari…?

- C-Claro que si – respondió sincera – Sin embargo, sería una molestia para vosotros, yo no pertenezco a vuestra familia, Tai-san. No quiero ser un gasto para vosotros, ni tampoco un estorbo.

- Acaso… ¿habríamos salido anoche a buscar un estorbo, Sakura-chan… coff, coff…? Agh… que asco de tos…

- E-Espera, te traeré un vaso de agua.

- Gracias… - prefirió dejar de hablar, porque cuanto más lo hacía más le dolía la garganta.

El agua fría le sentó de maravilla a pesar del escozor que sintió al entrar el líquido contacto con su tráquea. De nuevo le cambió el paño húmedo. No hacía mucho se había tomado una medicina que le había dado su hermano, y la pequeña rezaba porque le hiciera efecto pronto. Verlo así le dolía profundamente en lo más hondo de su corazón.

Finalmente, Tai acabó quedándose dormido, así que prefirió dejarlo descansar. La señora Kamiya estaba en la cocina, fregando los platos. Se acercó tímida, porque aún le tenía un poco de miedo por lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se asomó desde una esquina, en cuanto la mujer la miró, se ocultó, vergonzosa.

- ¿Qué tal está Tai? – Preguntó, volviendo a su tarea.

- S-Se ha quedado dormido…

- Oh, entiendo – terminó de fregar el último plato e iba a empezar a secarlos cuando vio que la niña estaba otra vez asomada y volvía a esconderse en cuanto la detecto. En el fondo le pareció divertida su forma de actuar. Se notaba que era tímida, ¿o acaso le tenía miedo por lo que había pasado la noche anterior? Igualmente, parecía que tenía ganas de ayudarla pero no se atrevía a decirlo, fuera por lo que fuese – Sakura-chan, ¿quieres ayudarme con las tareas de la casa?

- ¿E-Eh…? – Volvió a asomarse.

- La verdad es que tengo tanto que hacer que no puedo con todo yo sola. ¿Me echas una mano?

- ¡C-Claro!

La señora Kamiya tuvo que admitir que la niña era toda una experta en las tareas del hogar; la ayudó a secar los platos, a barrer, fregar el piso, quitar el polvo, tender la colada e incluso fue a comprar todo lo que necesitaba para la comida, y en un tiempo record, era más rápido que su hijo mayor que solía tardar bien poco. Tras comprobar que Tai seguía dormido, y cambiarle el paño por otro nuevo, la ayudó con la preparación de la comida. Su ayuda le venía como oro en paño, eran apenas las doce y ya lo tenía todo hecho. Para antes de la una y media podría tener la comida preparada.

- Coge un plato de ahí arriba, por favor. Vamos a pelar las verduras.

- ¡S-Si!

Cogió una silla porque no llegaba y aún así tenía que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzarlo. No pudo hacer nada, ya que apenas lo tocaba con los dedos y el plato se escurrió cayéndose al suelo. Sakura intentó agarrarlo y en el proceso, cuando este se hizo pedazos, unos pequeños trozos le provocaron cortes en las manos, haciendo que saliera un poco de sangre.

- ¡Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien?

Viendo el plato en el suelo, a la mente de la pequeña aparecieron imágenes de palizas y golpizas, ante lo que inmediatamente se arrodillo para recoger los pedazos del plato con las manos.

- ¡L-Lo siento! ¡Lo recogeré enseguida!

- ¡E-Espera! – Le tiró del brazo para impedir que tocará los trozos del plato con las manos desnudas. Podía cortarse todavía más. Su reacción fue inmediata, y una completa sorpresa que la pillo desprevenida.

- ¡Por favor, no me pegue! ¡Le prometo que no ha sido aposta! – Suplicaba, apartándose a un lado de la cocina.

La señora Kamiya la miraba, atónita. La niña estaba temblando como un flan, hecha un ovillo en esa esquina, aterrada. ¿Pegarla? ¿Cómo iba a pegarle por eso? Claro que no iba a hacerlo y, sin embargo, la niña parecía completamente segura de que así lo haría. Se arrodilló a su lado e intentó tocarla, lo que hizo que intentará alejarse más, cosa que ya no podía. Sakura esperaba recibir el bofetón y se quedó paralizada cuando lo que recibió fue un abrazó.

- Tranquila… tu estás bien, ¿cierto? A ver, déjame ver esas heridas… - le agarró las manos, con suavidad, para que viera que no tenía malas intenciones – Parece que no son muy profundos… espera que voy a por el desinfectante.

En un santiamén fue al baño a por alcohol y algodón. El contactó con el líquido le sacó algún chillido a la niña, pero nada serio, a fin de cuentas no eran heridas muy grandes.

- Venga, venga… no es para tanto. Estás bien, ¿cierto? Eso es lo que importa.

- P-Pero, he roto el plato… yo… - todavía sollozaba por eso.

- Es solo un plato, no es para tanto. Además, es culpa mía por haberte pedido que lo cogieras y podías haberte hecho mucho daño. Así que perdóname a mi, Sakura-chan.

Estaba que no se lo podía creer, ¿había hecho ella algo malo y no la castigaban por ello? No lo comprendía, había mojado la cama y la cubrían en lugar de reñirla, había roto un plato y no la castigaban… no entendía nada. Era completamente diferente a lo que conocía de toda la vida.

- Venga, recojamos el plato con la escoba y terminemos de hacer la comida, ¿vale?

- ¡S-Si! – Respondió, emocionada porque, por primera vez, se sentía segura en un lugar.

Kenji al final tuvo que comprarle el almuerzo a su hermana con su dinero. Con las prisas, olvidó coger el dinero que su madre le había preparado. De paso, como Sora tampoco tenía nada para almorzar, le compró a ella algo también. Dos bentos tampoco habían sido tan caros. Ya se compraría luego él algo en la cafetería durante el descanso. Un bocata estaría bien.

Durante todo el camino Sora había ido muy callada, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza lo ocurrido esa mañana. Kenji actuaba con total normalidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada. ¿Y si en verdad no había pasado nada y todo era cosa de su imaginación? Estaba muy dormida e igual era uno de esos "sueños que parecían reales". No se atrevía a preguntar, porque para ella había sido tan real, tan cálido, tan sabroso… que quería que permaneciera así.

- Ey, Sora.

- ¡¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué…? – Se sobresaltó cuando Kenji la llamó, devolviéndole los pies a la Tierra.

- ¿Hace falta que vaya a hablar con el profesor o con que tú se lo digas?

- Tranquilo se lo explicaré. Si se necesita algo te lo haré saber.

- Te agradecería los apuntes para él.

- Sin problemas.

- Bien, pues aquí nos despedimos – se detuvo con ellas frente a la puerta – Pasaré a buscaros luego, por suerte no me toca quedarme a limpiar la clase.

- A mi tampoco pero, Kenji, preocúpate más por Kari-chan.

- Vamos, ¿pasa algo por qué te acompañe a casa? Últimamente esta zona se ha vuelto muy peligrosa, ¿no?

- Tiene razón, Sora-san. Mi hermanito nos protegerá, ¿verdad, qué si?

- Claro – respondió acariciándole la cabeza, para el agrado de la pequeña – Si pasa algo hacédmelo saber. Teniendo en cuenta lo que ha pasado los últimos días…

- No siempre pasa algo, Kenji-san, pero te avisaremos, no te preocupes.

- Vale, y ahora para clase princesa. Te veo en el recreo.

- ¡Adiós! – Se despidió mientras entraba por la puerta.

Lo de acompañar a la amiga de su hermano no lo había dicho en broma ni para quedar bien, iba en serio. Mientras caminaba hacía la puerta del instituto iba pensando en los últimos acontecimientos. Muchas bandas de macarras había últimamente, más que en su época de estudiante de primaria. ¿Acaso estaba fallando la educación en Japón? No, eso también pasaba en América, a un nivel más extremo, con armas de fuego. Pero allí generalmente era por temas raciales más que nada, aquí simplemente era por controlar un territorio. Cosa a lo que no le veía sentido. El instituto duraba dos años, ¿qué sentido tenía querer dominar un territorio por dos años? ¿No era mejor que todos se llevarán bien y ya está?

- ¡Kenji-kun, buenos días! – Le saludó Asuka que lo alcanzó con una pequeña carrera.

- Buenos días.

- ¿Te pasa algo? Pareces preocupado.

- ¿En serio? No, solo pensaba.

- Por cierto, me han dicho que Sakura-chan se fue ayer con vosotros, ¿es cierto?

- Oh, ¿la conoces?

- Todos los del instituto la conocemos, suele pedir comida. Es muy buena chica, incluso hacía recados a cambio de algo de comer.

- En serio… a mi me daba lástima a su edad y viviendo en la calle.

- Bueno… no sé todos los detalles, pero los rumores dicen que huyó de casa.

- ¿Huyó? Mmm… bueno, podría ser una explicación. ¿Sabes por qué?

- Para nada. Como no saben su apellido y cuando la policía se la ha llevado siempre se escapaba, pues nadie sabe donde vive. Igual tiene miedo a su familia o es huérfana…

- A saber… - entraron por la puerta siguiendo la fila de estudiantes – Da igual, de momento se quedará con nosotros. No creo que Kari la dejé huir fácilmente.

- Eres muy bueno, Keji-kun.

- ¿Eh? ¿En serio? No sé, simplemente soy así, además, yo…

- ¡Kamiya Kenji! – Se oyó un grito proveniente del otro lado de la puerta.

Todos, incluidos Kenji y Asuka, se giraron para ver quien había dado ese terrible grito, porque parecía un grito de guerra. Alguien cubierto con un enorme sombrero de paja y una túnica que cubría su cuerpo. Por su parte, Kenji no lo conocía de nada, pero no le hacía gracia que gritará su nombre a los cuatro vientos cuando quería pasar desapercibido.

- ¡Finalmente voy a poder vérmelas contigo! ¡En guardia!

Quien quiera que fuera, a toda velocidad corría hacía Kenji, quien se puso en posición para defenderse. No pensaba entablar un combate sin sentido cuando no conocía el motivo de la pelea, así que lo esquivaría hasta saber contra quien demonios y, sobre todo, porque iba a pelear. Se quedó aturdido cuando el tipo pasó de largo por su lado y continuó corriendo hasta un estudiante de cabello largo y castaño al que propinó un buen puñetazo, derribándolo de un solo golpe.

Por el movimiento que hizo, su sombrero salió volando, mostrando finalmente su rostro. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en una larga cola de caballo, su tez era oscura como la canela, con una facción dura para su edad y una pequeña barba mal cuidada. El chaval cayó a tierra inconsciente, ante tal golpe. Los compañeros, asustados, se apartaron.

- ¡¿Y ya está? ¡¿Esto es todo lo que Kamiya Kenji puede ofrecer? ¡Vaya desilusión me he llevado!

Asuka y Kenji se miraron sin entender que le pasaba a ese tipo. ¿Por qué decía eso cuando a Kenji ni le había tocado todavía? No sabían como reaccionar cuando el tipo empezó a reírse con una fuerte carcajada de triunfo por haber derrotado fácilmente al enemigo tras el que iba. Tras mirarlo mejor, Asuka lo reconoció.

- ¡P-Pero si es Kou-senpai!


	9. Negativa

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**NEGATIVA**

Todos se quedaron mirando al recién llegado. Salvo Kenji, todos lo reconocieron al instante, porque en el tiempo que no lo habían visto no había cambiado para nada.

- ¿E-Este es… ese tal Kou del que me hablaste…?

- Si, Sakimawara Kou, de tercero.

El tal Kou miró a Asuka, alegrándose de reconocer a una vieja amiga.

- ¡Oh, Asuka-san! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

- ¿Cómo has estado, Kou-senpai? – Preguntó, cordialmente.

- Pues bien hasta que me he llevado esta terrible desilusión… me habían dicho que alguien se estaba ocupando de los de las bandas callejeras en mi lugar, y resulta que es un debilucho. Ese tal Kamiya Kenji ha valido bien poco la pena.

- Es que te has equivocado de persona…

- ¿Eh? – La miró perplejo y esta le señaló al chico que había a su lado.

- Este es Kamiya Kenji.

- ¿Eh? – Lo miró y luego miró al chico que había golpeado. Repitió el proceso varias veces, hasta comprenderlo. Entonces se llevó las manos a la cabeza, poniéndose nervioso, porque había golpeado a quien no debía - ¡¿Entonces he golpeado a un inocente? – A toda velocidad se traslado hasta la persona a la que había atacado y se disculpó con varias reverencias, sin parar, arrepentido.

Kenji no sabía muy bien que pensar. Por un lado estaba sorprendido de que ese tipo fuera capaz de defender esa zona de las bandas callejeras y por otro tenía que reconocer que su golpe había sido perfecto, porque si le llega a atacar a él no le había podido ver venir. Ni siquiera se había percatado que se acercaba sino llega a ser porque lo llamo. Ya considerando que se había disculpado bastante, sobre todo tras obtener el perdón de la inocente víctima de su golpe, volvió hasta Kenji, ya serio y decidido.

- Bien, ahora que sé que eres Kamiya Kenji, te des… - cayó al oír un grito, que provenía el patio del colegio de primaria.

Todos centraron su atención en ese lugar. Una pandilla de adolescentes, vestidos con uniformes verdes, entraron en el recinto, cargados con espadas de madera y cadenas. Algunos llevaban máscaras, otros gafas de sol y otros simplemente nada. Serían unos quince. Kenji reconoció a dos de ellos, ya que si no le fallaba la memoria era lo que se estaban metiendo con Sakura el otro día.

- ¿De nuevo problemas…? – Asuka no entendía porque siempre tenía que pasar algo así.

Kenji iba a pasar al otro lado, sobre todo para asegurarse que no le pasará nada a su hermana, pero Kou fue más rápido y ya estaba plantando cara al grupillo. No pudo más que preguntarse cuando narices había pasado al otro lado, porque no le había visto moverse.

- Vosotros sois del Kimisu, ¿no es así? ¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí?

El líder, un hombre de dos metros veinte, con una cicatriz que le recorría el ojo derecho y con cara de malas pulgas, se acercó a Kou. Este ni se inmuto, así que si pretendía intimidarle con la diferencia de estatura se llevó una desilusión.

- Kou, sabes que teníamos un acuerdo por el que no entraríamos en tu territorio. Pero resulta que el otro día a estos chicos de aquí – señaló a sus dos lacayos que temblaron al ser mencionados – fueron echados de malas maneras cuando reclamaron algo que les habían robado. Entenderás que eso para mí es como una declaración de guerra.

- ¿Algo qué les habían robado? ¿Quién? – Miró a los dos chicos, esperando una respuesta.

- F-Fue una niña pequeña…

- Y la protegieron unos chicos de este colegio… ¡e-esa niña estaba con él que se metió en medio! – Señaló a Kari.

Kou se la quedó mirando. Esa niña ya la conocía porque siempre iba muy apegada a su hermano mayor, pero no era capaz de recordar su nombre. El del chico si, porque lo había visto jugar en el equipo de fútbol, era Tai. Lo que no conseguía era recordar el nombre.

- ¡Mentirosos! ¡Sakura-chan no había robado nada, me lo dijo! ¡Os estabais metiendo con ella para divertiros!

- ¡¿Q-Qué dice esa mocosa…?

- ¡Nos robó el almuerzo delante de nuestras propias narices! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarnos mentirosos!

- Encima llama mentirosos a mis hombres… Kou, espero que entiendas lo grave de esto. Deja que mis chicos o yo nos desquitemos y nos iremos. Sino, será una guerra abierta y no te conviene eso. Nosotros somos muchos y tú estás solo.

- ¿A qué te refieres con desquitarte?

- Por ejemplo… que mis chicos golpeen cada uno a la cría. Dicen que fue un chico pero no parece que esté por aquí, así que… - al oírle hablar, Sora colocó a Kari tras ella, para protegerla en el caso que se les ocurriese ponerle la mano encima.

- Lo estarás diciendo en broma, espero.

- Hablo muy en serio. Chicos, venga.

- S-Si, señor… - asintieron ambos y se dirigieron hacía Kari.

Titubearon un momento cuando tuvieron que pasar al lado de Kou, al comprobar que no les iba a hacer nada, ya caminaron con más seguridad. Claro que no. Su instituto contaba con un ejército de más de cien dispuestos a destrozar lo que fuera, por mucha leyenda que fuera, no iba a poder con todos ellos. Se detuvieron justo delante de Sora, quien les impidió acercarse más a Kari.

- Apartate, niña.

- No es contigo con quien va la cosa.

- ¿No os da vergüenza pegar a una niña pequeña? ¡Marchaos de aquí!

- Será…

- Vamos a darle una lección, Kusaki.

Se dispusieron a golpearla cuando de nuevo sintieron ese escalofrío recorrerles la espalda. Como el otro día, sintieron esa mirada asesina. Una voz amenazante, y nada vacilante, les habló a su espalda.

- Creo que el mensaje del otro día no os quedó claro… ¿verdad?

Al girarse ahí lo tenían, el dueño de esos ojos fríos y asesinos estaba de nuevo para impedirles hacer nada. Esta vez mucho más cerca y bastante más peligroso. Asustados, regresaron con su grupo. Su jefe estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía que alguien asustará así a sus hombres, que aún temblaban del miedo. Kenji les guiñó un ojo a las chicas, para tranquilizarlas. En el fondo entendieron el mensaje: "yo me ocuparé de todo".

- ¿Quién eres tú? Nunca te había visto por aquí.

- En cuanto a mi nombre, eso es algo que debería darte igual. Fui yo quien echó a tus hombres de este barrio el otro día. Si quieres ajustar cuentas hazlo conmigo y no con unas indefensas niñas – le dijo mientras avanzaba hacía él, deteniéndose justo en frente. Apenas le llagaba al estómago.

- Oh… que caballeroso… ¿acaso me vas a decir que vas a plantarme cara? Escúchame mocoso… iniciarías una guerra en el caso de resistirte a nosotros. Hay, el vigilante de esta zona, lo sabe bien. Os destrozaríamos enseguida, por eso es mejor que nos dejes desquitarnos a gusto.

- ¿Golpeando a una niña pequeña? Si lo que quieres es golpear a alguien, te ofrezco un trato: si me derrotas en un combate de uno contra uno, iré a vuestro instituto y podréis golpearme hasta que os canséis, pero, si gano yo, os marcharéis y no volveréis por esta zona.

El gigante soltó una fuerte carcajada. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a retarle de esa forma tan abierta, ni mucho menos ofrecerle un trato como ese. Solo por divertirse un rato, y encontrar un nuevo saco de boxeo, no le parecía mal.

- Muy bien, acepto, es más… - se quitó la chaqueta, mostrando su musculoso cuerpo – Te permitiré dar el primer golpe. Adelant…

No fue capaz de terminar la frase. La patada de Kenji en el estómago vino tan rápida como una centella, hundiéndose en sus carnes y casi sintiendo como si le atravesará de lado a lado. El gigante se encogió, ante el terrible dolor que sentía en su estómago, cayendo de rodillas. El siguiente golpe fue el último: con un golpe de talón, le estampó la cabeza contra el suelo, dejándolo K.O del todo.

Sus hombres no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos. Su jefe, al que ni siquiera Kou, quien había despachado a más de cincuenta bandas de instituto, se había atrevido a enfrentar, fue derrotado por un desconocido de con solo dos golpes. De no estar presentes para verlo no se lo creerían.

- Ahora lleváoslo de aquí, y como vuelva a veros por esta zona, os aseguro que no os dejaré ir de rositas, ¿he sido lo bastante claro?

- ¡S-Si, señor! – Asintieron todos, literalmente acojonados recogieron a su jefe y se marcharon a toda pastilla.

Los niños de primaria, así como los alumnos del instituto de al lado, celebraban la victoria de Kenji. De nuevo los había salvado de un lío. Kenji suspiró aliviado de que todo hubiese salido bien, no le apetecía verse metido en una pelea con otro instituto. Se acercó a las chicas.

- Estáis bien, ¿verdad?

- Gracias a ti, gracias Kenji-san.

- ¡Eres genial, hermanito!

Kou se giró al oír que Kari le llamaba "hermanito". No podía ser, pero lo era, ahora lo recordaba. El apellido de Tai era Kamiya, así que si esa niña era hermana de Tai y, por consiguiente, hermana de Kamiya Kenji, él debía ser… ¿el hermano mayor de los dos, no? Y si los miraba bien el parecido era evidente.

- Así que eres hermano de Kamiya Tai y Kamiya Kari… claro, vuestros apellidos son los mismos…

- Tú eres el que se ocupa de esta zona, ¿verdad? Espero que no fuera verdad eso de que fueras a dejar que tocarán a mi hermana y a Sora-chan.

- Para nada, les habría detenido, por supuesto – sonrió - ¿Por quién me tomas? Lo que no esperaba es que irrumpieras tú. Ahora sé la de ganas que tengo de enfrentarme a ti… ¡Kamiya Kenji, te desafío!

Todos se quedaron alucinando. ¿Kenji, el nuevo protector de la zona, se iba a enfrentar a Kou, el antiguo? Si eso fuera en serio sería un buen combate para ver. Los chicos de instituto sobre todo deseaban verla. Seguro que acabaría siendo una contienda para recordar. Kou esperaba su respuesta, listo para pelear, porque su sangre hervía de emoción. No podía dejar la oportunidad de medirse con el rival al que llevaba esperando tanto tiempo.

- Me niego.

- ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? – Cayó a tierra, al ver que su sueño se iba por el váter en un segundo - ¡¿C-Cómo que te niegas?

- No voy combatir en algo sin sentido.

- ¡¿Sin sentido? ¡¿Decidir quién es mejor de los dos te parece un sin sentido?

- ¿Te sentirás mejor si me derrotas? ¿Te entrenarás más si te gano? Dime, ¿qué sentido tiene eso?

- ¡Medir mis fuerzas contigo no lo veo un sin sentido! ¡Siempre he querido plantar cara al chico que hace cinco años era el terror de esta zona, Kamiya Kenji el "Akuma dansa"! ¡Eras el mejor y aún la gente te recuerda!

- ¿Debería estar orgulloso de ello? Si quieres ser recordado adelante, no te voy a impedir que te líes a golpe limpio con todo el que venga aquí.

- ¡Entonces ¿para qué te has metido? ¡Sabes que habría protegido a tu hermana!

- No lucho por fama ni por ego personal, solo me preocupa la seguridad de la gente que me importa – apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza de Kari y Sora, esta última se ruborizó al oír que la incluía entre la gente que le "importaba" – Me da igual la protección de la zona y demases.

- ¡¿Me estás diciendo si quién estuviera en peligro fuera otra persona no la protegerías? ¡¿Acaso eso no es egoísmo?

- Si soy egoísta, ¿alguien que ha protegido un territorio para satisfacer su ego personal qué es?

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Yo protejo está zona porque me preocupa la gente! ¡Has estado fuera cinco años, no tienes ni idea de lo peligroso que está ahora todo!

- Y acaso, ¿no sientes que luchar por luchar es un sin sentido? Buscando pelea como los que acaban de estar aquí, no te hace mejor que de esa gente.

- ¡Simplemente quiero un combate contigo, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

- No voy a pelear contigo porque si, ¿no ha quedado claro aún? Y además…

- ¿Además… qué…? – Esperó impaciente lo que fuera a decir ahora, porque iba a conseguir que luchasen si o si. Llevaba demasiado esperando como para aplazarlo más.

- Llegamos tarde – le señaló el carrillón que había en la fachada del instituto y ya estaba sonando la hora de entrada.

- ¡¿Quéeeeeeee? ¡Maldita sea, y yo que tenía que ir a hablar con el director! – Se llevó las manos a la cabeza e histérico se marchó corriendo hacía el instituto.

Todos se lo quedaron mirando y luego miraron el reloj que había en la fachada del colegio. Siempre sonaban al unísono, a las nueve en punto, y ese marcaba las nueve menos cinco, ¿cómo era posible si toda la vida habían ido en hora los dos?

- Que raro, nunca los había visto en horas distintas.

- Ni yo.

- La explicación es fácil, le he pedido a un profesor que lo adelantase cinco minutos – explicó Kenji a la gente.

- ¿Por qué, hermanito?

- Pensé que si los macarras pensaban que llegaban tarde igual se irían.

- ¿D-De verdad ese era tu plan…? – Se lo quedaron todos mirando, cayéndoseles el mito de lo que acababa de hacer derribando a su líder.

- ¿Qué pasa, no os gusta el plan? A mi llegar tarde me asusta más que cualquiera macarra. Y hablando de eso, mejor me voy que si no llegaré tarde de verdad. Os veo en el almuerzo.

- ¡Cuídate, hermanito! – Se despidió con un movimiento de su brazo.

Kou estaba que echaba humo mientras iba caminando por los pasillos. ¡Lo habían engañado como a un tonto! Nunca llevaba reloj de pulsera, así que ni se había percatado que la hora estaba adelantada. No pensaba perdónaselo. Nunca nadie lo había dejado como un tonto delante de todo el mundo. Además, ¿qué era eso de negarle una pelea? ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Solo le estaba pidiendo un combate amistoso para igualar fuerzas, ¿qué tenía eso de malo?

Se asomó a la ventana, para tomar un poco de aire fresco mientras esperaba a que llegara el director. Pudo ver a Kenji entrar en el edificio. Ya se ocuparía de él más tarde, juraba por su orgullo que tendría un combate contra él. Ojeó el medallón que le colgaba el cuello, la figura de una carpa siendo devorada por un dragón.

- Prometí que lucharía con él… y así lo haré maestro – apretó con fuerza el colgante, tendría su combate, fuera como fuera. Y le ganaría.


	10. Hace cinco años

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**HACE CINCO AÑOS…**

Durante todo el día, Kou se dedico a buscar por todo el instituto a Kenji, con intención de luchar contra él. Daba igual lo mucho que se negase, no iba a parar hasta que consiguiera tener un combate contra él. Sin embargo, no lograba dar con él, como si se ocultase o lo evitase. Seguro que era eso. Finalmente, tras haber ido dando vueltas de un lugar a otro sin parar, lo encontró en la azotea, tumbado disfrutando del buen día que hacía, en pose despreocupada.

- A-Al fin… t-t-te encuentro… - estaba agotado de haber corrido de un lado a otro.

- Pareces cansado, ¿tan dura ha sido la clase de Educación Física?

- ¡Pero qué dices, si llevo todo el día buscándote!

- No me he movido de aquí en toda la mañana, ¿eh?

- ¡Se acabó! ¡Ponte en posición de combate y luchemos! Aunque antes… - se sentó – Déjame recuperar el aliente, por favor…

Kenji no sabía ya que pensar, ¿de verdad ese tipo es quien controló toda la zona en su ausencia? Cualquiera lo diría, porque lo mirase por donde lo mirase no le parecía más que un idiota. O quizás simplemente le estaba tomando el pelo.

- En serio, mira que eres pesado… ya te he dicho que no tengo intención de meterme en peleas personales.

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo? Sería un combate amistoso.

- Que no…

- Mmm… mira que eres soso. ¿De qué te sirve tener poder si no lo utilizas para divertirte? A es verdad, que en los torneos siempre te retirabas antes del último combate, ¿por aburrimiento?

- Ganar algo sin esfuerzo no tiene ningún mérito…

- Ese golpe que has hecho antes… - recordó como había derribado al gigante con tan solo dos patadas – Ese movimiento se hacía usando las manos, ¿no es así? Se daba un puñetazo en la boca del estómago para debilitar al rival y luego un upper cut para derribarlo, sin embargo, tú lo has hecho con las piernas variándolo. ¿Tiene que ver con lo que te pasó en las manos hace cinco años?

Por primera vez desde que había subido ahí arriba, Kou captó la atención del chico. Lo miraba estupefacto, como si acabará de decir algo que no debiera.

- ¿C-Cómo sabes tú eso…?

- Llevas las manos siempre cubiertas por unos guantes, dejando al descubierto solo tus dedos. Y apenas las usas para luchar, todo el rato empleas las piernas, por lo que he visto en tus competiciones en América.

- Responde a mi pregunta.

- Si tienes un combate conmigo – Kenji se tiró de nuevo mosqueado, ignorándolo - ¡Espera, espera! Era una broma. Cuéntame como te hiciste lo de las manos y yo te diré como lo sé.

- Así que como me lo hice eh…

- Sé que te pasó algo en las manos, pero no conozco los detalles. Me gustaría oír tu historia.

- Mmmm… - sus manos le escocían de pensar en ello. ¿Debía contárselo? ¿Pasar de todo? Solo conocía a una persona, aparte de su familia, que supiera lo que le ocurrió en las manos. Sentía curiosidad, ¿sería quién pensaba? – Oíste hablar del incendio al oeste de Odaiba, ¿no es así?

- ¿Dónde estaba antes el colegio, verdad? Si, yo aún no vivía aquí pero cuando llegué me lo contaron.

- La cosa es… que hace cinco años, el quince de julio…

5 AÑOS ATRÁS, 15 de julio de 1994.

Kenji corría lo más rápido que podía. Se había entretenido de más en su entrenamiento y ahora llegaba tarde para ir a recoger a sus hermanos. Lo más seguro es que si lo veía algún profesor le acabarán pegando una bronca, porque se había saltado un par de clases para poder entrenar. Que más daba, para él eso era lo más importante. ¿Cómo iba a proteger a sus hermanos si no entrenaba por lo menos tres horas todos los días? Igual sus hermanos ya se habían ido a casa, aunque no creía, le había pedido a Tai que esperara con Kari en el jardín de infancia. Prometió ir a buscarlos, aunque igual se retrasase un poco.

Ya le faltaba, solo tenía que girar el gran bloque de oficinas que estaba atravesando y estaría en el jardín de infancia. Frenó en secó, quedándose paralizo ante lo que vio. Todo el recinto del colegio estaba cubierto de unas feroces llamas que se elevaban hasta las nubes. Los vecinos de los alrededores, a la espera de que llegarán los bomberos, usaban cubos de agua para intentar apaciguar un poco el fuego, sin gran éxito.

- ¿P-Pero qué ha…?

- ¡Kenji-san! – Sora, cubierta por una manta, se acercó a él. Estaba histérica - ¡Tai-kun y Kari-chan están ahí dentro!

- ¡¿Qué has dicho? – Miró al edificio. Era un completo infierno, ¿de verdad estaban ahí dentro?

- E-Empezó el incendio y Tai-kun… fue a por Kari-chan y no ha vuelto… él…

- ¡Joder!

Kenji quiso entrar, pero varios adultos lo agarraron impidiéndoselo. Por más fuerza que hacía no lograba zafarse.

- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas chico?

- ¡Soltadme! ¡Mis hermanos están ahí dentro!

- ¡No seas idiota, si entras ahí morirás calcinado!

- ¡He dicho que me suelten! – Logró dar un par de patadas en la espinilla a los que los sujetaban, logrando liberarse.

Usó uno de los cubos llenos de agua para empapar su cuerpo, eso le protegería del calor durante un corto periodo de tiempo. Luego agarró un par de mantas y se cubrió con ellas, otra protección que le ayudaría a mantenerse a salvo. Más que por él, las necesitaba luego para sus hermanos. También se llevó un par de botellas de agua que los vecinos más próximos a las llamas usaban para refrescarse.

A pesar de los gritos de los adultos, entró en el edificio, desapareciendo de su vista entre las llamas. Ya en el interior, tenía que pensar con rapidez, el tiempo no le sobraba. El edificio se dividía en tres clases de párvulos, la sala de profesores, los baños y el gimnasio. ¿A dónde podrían haberse metido? Acudió con Tai a las explicaciones de los bomberos cuando fueron al colegio. No debía entrar en lugares con mucho mobiliario porque eso haría que pronto quedará atrapado, por lo que podía descartar las aulas y la sala de profesores. Eso le dejaba el gimnasio y los baños. El mejor lugar para resguardarse era uno grande, así que intentaría primero en el gimnasio.

Parte del techo se derrumbó, logrando evitar quedar atrapado de puro milagro. En parte si que estaba atrapado, porque la salida había quedado cubierta por un montón de llameantes escombros. Tendría que encontrar otro modo de salir. Eso ahora daba igual. Raudo, llegó al gimnasio. No era tan grande como el del colegio, pero si bastante espacioso para que las llamas no se hubiesen extendido por allí tanto como en el resto del edificio.

Había acertado. En un rincón, donde había menos fuego, sus hermanos estaban acuclillados y temblando. Tai protegía a su hermana pequeña con su cuerpo.

- ¡Tai! ¡Kari! – Los llamó. Consiguió captar la atención de su hermano pero no de su hermana. Estaba demasiado asustada como para abrir los ojos.

- ¡Hermano! ¡Aquí!

Esquivando las líneas de fuego que habían en el suelo, llegó hasta sus hermanos pequeños. Lo primero fue comprobar que estaban bien. No parecía que tuvieran ninguna herida externa. Algo de hollín tenían en la ropa y la cara, tosían bastante, eso quería decir que habían tragado algo de humo.

- ¡Tapaos con esto! – Los cubrió con las mantas - ¡Y bebed agua, venga!

Ambos bebieron casi la mitad de la botella que entregó a cada uno. Con el resto, se la tiró por el cuerpo, para refrescarlo. Él ya estaba empezando a notar que su piel se estaba secando, así que tenía que darse prisa. Media botella no iba a ayudar a que aguantasen mucho.

- ¡Os voy a sacar de aquí, ¿vale? ¡Solo aguantad un poco y no se os ocurra quitaros las sábanas!

Miró a su alrededor. Tenía que haber algún sitio por el que escapar. No había más puertas que por la que había venido y no podía ir por allí otra vez, la salida estaba bloqueada y el baño no tenía ningún sitio por el que escapar. El gimnasio contaba con varias ventanas que daban al jardín, el patio y el parque infantil. Problema grave, ya que muchas estaban rodeadas por las llamas, incluso la que tenía muy cercana a ellos.

- Coff… coff…

- ¡Kari, aguanta!

No podía quedarse más tiempo pensando. Su hermana se ahogaría o moriría por el fuerte calor como no hiciera algo pronto. De golpe, la ventana que tenía a su lado reventó, y los cristales salieron volando por los aires. Tai no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y pensaba que tanto a él como a su hermana pequeña les golpearían los cristales. No fue así. Kenji si que pudo reaccionar rápidamente, con los reflejos de un felino, y protegió a sus hermanos con su cuerpo. Sufrió varios cortes, pero donde recibió mayor daño fue en sus manos, las que puso delante de la zona de la manta que no cubría a sus hermanos, para protegerlos.

- U-Ugh…

- ¡Hermano, ¿estás bien?

- No te preocupes… mira… al menos tenemos una salida – cogió a los dos, lo que provocó que varios de los cristales que se habían clavado en la palma de las manos, tanto grandes como pequeños, se clavaran aún más en sus carnes, provocándole un intensó dolor que lo hizo caer de rodillas.

- ¡Kenji!

- N-No es nada… - lo calmó con una sonrisa – Os voy a sacar de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Eso decía, pero la verdad es que notaba como le pesaban las piernas, casi no podía respirar y su visión era cada vez más borrosa. No se lo podía creer, ¿para eso se había estado entrenando tan duramente durante dos años? ¿Iba a fallar cuando de verdad sus hermanos le necesitaban? No, no iba a permitirse caer. El peso de ambos hacía que los cristales se clavasen en sus carnes, notaba como el humo entraba por su nariz ahogando sus pulmones, como el calor calcinaba su piel… pero le daba igual, los sacaría de allí al precio que fuera.

Uso todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir y corrió hacía la ventana. Podía lograrlo, no le quedaban más que un par de metros, luego podría saltar y atravesarla. Una viga llameante se desplomó, cayendo directamente hacía ellos.

- ¡Kenji! ¡Cuidado!

Ni siquiera pensó en lo que iba a hacer. Si no actuaba rápido, ese chamuscado trozo de madera les cortaría su única vía de escape. Así que, sin dudarlo un solo segundo, le entregó a Tai su hermana pequeña y golpeó la viga de madera con todas sus fuerzas con su puño derecho, partiéndola por la mitad. Sintió las ardientes astillas clavarse y fundirse en su piel, las intensas llamas calcinarle las carnes. Aún así dejó el dolor a un lado y saltó, logrando salir del edificio.

- Tras eso… - se quitó los guantes – En mi mano izquierda solo resultaron dañados algunos músculos por lo que fue más fácil arreglarla pero la derecha… tuvo que someterse a varias operaciones de cirugía porque se habían quemado incluso los tendones… - las miraba sabiendo que nunca serían las mismas. Estaban cubiertas de cicatrices, algunas curadas, otras que se dejaban notar de forma brusca. En cuanto a la derecha, una parte de la piel era casi como rojo vivo.

Miró a Kou, que estaba llorando a moco tendido, por mucho que intentaba disimularlo las cataratas de lágrimas le salían por ambos lados hasta caer en el charco que había formado a su alrededor.

- ¿Estás… llorando?

- ¡Idiota! ¡¿Crees que una historia tan tierna como esa me iba a hacer llorar? ¡Es solo que me sudan los ojos, buaaaaaah! ¡Hacer tal sacrificio por tus hermanos es tan enternecedor!

- Desde entonces… no es que no pueda usar las manos. Puedo dar golpes con poca fuerza y solo notaré un cosquilleo, pero si las usará en un combate en serio… podría ser que se me destrozarán los ligamentos y no sería ya posible volver a usarlas, ni con operaciones. Por eso adapté lo que aprendí a mis piernas, para poder seguir defendiendo a Tai y Kari si era necesario…

- E-Eres mejor tipo… sniff… de lo que pensaba… Kamiya Kenji – secó sus mocos y sus lágrimas – Ahora entiendo porque tuviste que irte.

- Te toca responder a mi pregunta. ¿Cómo sabes lo de mis manos? Aparte de mi familia, y como mucho Sora-chan, solo había una persona que lo sabía – cubrió de nuevo sus manos con los guantes, sintiendo un pequeño escozor en la mano derecha.

- Si, eso es. Fue esa persona quien me habló de ti y me contó lo sucedido, aunque no con todo detalle. Solo me dijo que tuviste un accidente con tus manos y eso te imposibilitó seguir entrenando. Para cuando llegué aquí, ya te habías marchado. Mi maestro no era muy bueno dando detalles, aunque cuando sacaba el tema se notaba que no le gustaba hablar de ello.

- ¿Tu maestro… lo sabía? Un momento, no puede ser…

- Claro – sonrió al ver que por fin se había dado cuenta – Kanzaki Jin fue mi maestro cuando llegué a esta ciudad en tu búsque-

Kou se asustó cuando Kenji se lanzó sobre él, agitado. No esperaba esa reacción de ataque, ¿es qué había dicho algo malo?

- ¡¿De verdad tu maestro es Kanzaki Jin? ¡¿Lo dices de verdad? – Parecía emocionado, lo que lo dejó un tanto perplejo.

- S-Si… - asintió – Un anciano con larga barba blanca y poco pelo, con un tatuaje del Ying y el Yang sobre la frente.

- N-No puede ser… ese viejo… ¡dime, ¿sabes dónde está?

- ¿E-Eh? Si, claro que lo sé.

- ¡Por favor, llévame a verle al terminar las clases! – Rogó, feliz de saber que podría volver a verlo, después de cincos largos años.


	11. El maestro

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**EL MAESTRO**

Todos se sentaron a la mesa a cenar, salvo Kenji, que desde que había regresado se encerró en su habitación a cal y canto. Su hermana pequeña miraba apenada, con la esperanza de que la puerta se abriera. No iba a ser así, su hermano ya había dicho que no tenía hambre, así como que tampoco quería ser molestado.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Kenji? – Preguntó Tai, que no tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido.

- Pues… al salir del colegio…

ESA TARDE

Kenji caminaba muy animado siguiendo a Kou. Extrañamente de pronto se habían hecho muy amigos cuando antes parecían otra cosa. Al sonar la campana, Kenji ya estaba esperando a las chicas, junto con Hideo y el propio Kou. Al parecer iban a ver al antiguo maestro del joven, que también resultó ser el maestro de Kou.

- Cuanto tiempo hacía que no veía Jin-san, era un señor muy divertido.

- ¿Eh? ¿Tú lo conocías, Kari-chan? - Se asombró Hideo, que nunca había oído hablar de ese hombre hasta ahora.

- Solía ver a mi hermanito entrenar y a veces hasta cuidaba de Tai y de mí cuando mis padres o Kenji no podían. Una vez vino a buscarnos cuando Kenji estuvo enfermo en casa.

- Oooooh…

- Además era muy amable. Solía ayudar a la gente anciana, así como aquel que tuviera problemas.

- ¿T-También lo conoces, Sora-chan? Me siento mal por no haberlo visto nunca…

- Pero hace dos años que dejamos de saber de él. Pensábamos que se había mudado.

- A mi me dejó de enviar cartas hace cosa de medio año. Como pensaba regresar a Japón, así se lo hice saber en mi última carta, supongo que por eso no me respondió. Que alegría poder volver a verle. ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Fue muy estricto contigo?

- Bastante, si… - respondió con pereza, aunque Kenji estaba seguro que había notado un poco de tristeza en esas palabras – Ya casi llegamos.

No cabía duda, ese barrio era el mismo que recordaba. ¿No se había movido del lugar? Era extraño, juraría que el otro día que pasó por la zona nadie supo decirle nada de él. ¿Igual se había cambiado de casa o de calle?

Entraron en un parque, el cual era más grande de lo que los niños podían recordar. A Kenji le traía bastante nostalgia, porque por allí era donde entrenaba corriendo de un lado a otro, haciendo flexiones o sesiones de meditación. Ahora era mucho más grande, con más zona verde y muchos más niños jugando que antes. Claro, aquella zona antes solo vivían ancianos, que con el tiempo han ido dando paso a la gente joven. Mejor, así ese barrio recobraba algo de vida. Todavía quedaba algún anciano, que le sonaba vagamente haber visto hacía cinco años, pero no se dirigió hacía ellos al no estar seguros.

Se detuvieron frente a una estatua de metal que representaba a un perro. Por el pequeño barril que colgaba de su cuello, y por lo grande que era, Kenji y Hideo supusieron que se trataba de un San Bernardo. Estaba sentando, alzando la cabeza, orgulloso, hacía el ciel

- ¿Por qué nos paramos aquí? ¿Es qué hemos quedado con él aquí?

- No, es que hemos llegado.

- ¿Qué? – Miró a su alrededor, pero no veía a su maestro. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo o qué? – Si aquí no hay nadie.

Kou se arrodilló ante la estatua e hizo una reverencia. Luego realizó un rezo y finalmente habló.

- Maestro, Kamiya Kenji ha vuelto de América para veros.

- Espera, Kou, ¿qué est-? – Enmudeció al ver la inscripción del pedestal.

Grabada en una placa de metal, rezaba lo siguiente.

"Aquí yacen los restos de Kanzaki Jin, querido amigo y vecino

Deseamos que su alma encuentre el descanso que tanto se merecía.

1 de Julio de 1911 – 14 de Agosto de 1999"

- N-No puede ser… - cayó de rodillas, abatido y chocado al mismo tiempo – N-No…

- Durante el último año estuvo combatiendo a un cáncer de pulmón, desgraciadamente, este le ganó la batalla. Falleció hace tres meses…

- Jin-san… ¿murió? – Kari tampoco se lo podía creer. No había pensado mucho en ese anciano últimamente, pero tenía muy buenos recuerdos de él. No se podía creer que de verdad se hubiera muerto, un hombre que siempre había sido tan vivaz a pesar de su edad.

Miró a su hermano, que estaba paralizado, sin saber como reaccionar. Había sido un golpe muy duro para él, más que para el resto. Sus manos temblaban, sus ojos no se apartaban de la inscripción de la placa y parecía que quisieran llorar, pero no salía ninguna lágrima.

- Quiso resistir hasta que tú volverías, pero le fue imposible…

Tras eso, en silencio, Kenji volvió a casa. No le había dirigido la palabra a nadie y simplemente se encerró en su habitación. En cuanto su madre entró para preguntarle que quería de cenar se negó en rotundo, no quería probar bocado. Así había estado desde entonces.

- Así que ese anciano murió… no lo sabía. Ya me extrañaba que hiciera meses que no lo viera.

- Murió hace tres meses, aunque llevaba hospitalizado ya más de medio año – le resolvió las dudas de porque hacía tanto que no lo veía.

- ¿Qué quieres decir cariño? ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

- Voy a hablar con Kenji – Dijo simplemente, y se levantó de la mesa.

Antes de ir a la habitación de su hijo pasó por su despacho, para recoger un sobre que tenía guardado en el cajón. Antes de entrar llamó, a pesar de que abrió la puerta sin esperar la invitación de su hijo.

Estaba tumbado en la cama, mirando al techo pero con la vista perdida. Seguro que estaba pensando en cualquier otra cosa. Incluso le parecía que su piel había perdido algo de color.

- Hijo, ¿podemos hablar?

- No tengo hambre, papá… - respondió secamente, dándose la media vuelta. No le apetecía ver a nadie y quería estar solo.

- No vengo por eso. Es solo que… arf… - tomó asiento en la silla del escritorio - . Quiero pedirte, que me perdones. Yo ya sabía que Kanzaki Jin había fallecido hace tres meses, pero no quise decirte nada para que no te entristecieras… perdóname.

- ¿Q-Qué tú… lo sabías…? – Eso captó su atención, mirándolo de reojo.

- Hace cosa de unos cinco meses, se puso en contactó conmigo. Llevaba bastante tiempo en el hospital combatiendo un cáncer de pulmón del que, por desgracia, no iba a salir vivo. La razón por la que me llamó fue porque quería hablar conmigo…

HOSPITAL DE ODAIBA, HACE CINCO MESES

Kamiya Yuuko siguió las indicaciones que le fueron dando las enfermeras hasta llegar a la habitación 415. Acomodado con varias almohadas y cojines, un anciano de aspecto cansado, larga barba blanca y poco pelo en la cabeza, miraba la televisión sin demasiado interés en lo que estaba poniendo. Su arrugado rostro sonrió al ver entrar al hombre. A su lado había un chico joven, quizás algo un poco más mayor que el mayor de sus tres hijos. Miró inquieto al visitante, como si estuviera sorprendido.

- Me alegro que haya venido, Kamiya-san…

- No sabía que estaba usted ingresado.

- Kou-kun… ya puedes irte. Tus padres estarán preocupados…

- ¡P-Pero, sensei…!

- Estoy cansado… no me hagas tener que echarte… venga, puedes volver mañana.

Viendo que no iba a conseguir nada replicando, hizo una reverencia al anciano y luego se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Le había llamado sensei, lo que quería decir que, ¿era un discípulo suyo?

- Que buen chico es… viene todos los días a verme… pero me preocupa, falta demasiado a clase…

- ¿Otro discípulo suyo?

- Tiene mucho potencial… desgraciadamente, solo pude enseñarle lo básico… coff… coff – al oírlo toser se acercó preocupado, pero el anciano lo detuvo con un gesto. Tragó saliva y se recostó en la cama, acomodándose mejor entre la montaña de almohadas y cojines – Aaaaah… no me queda demasiado tiempo… antes de nada, quería pedirle perdón, Kamiya-san… lo que le pasó a Kenji-kun fue culpa mía y…

- ¿Pero qué está diciendo, hombre? – Tomó asiento en la silla libre frente a la cama – Todo lo contrario, le estamos muy agradecido por todo. No solo por entrenar a Kenji, sino también por haber cuidado de nuestros hijos pequeños cuando mi mujer y yo no podíamos. De haber sabido que estaba aquí, habríamos venido a verle a menudo.

- No quiero que nadie me vea en este estado… el cáncer pronto acabará conmigo…

- Esa no es razón para estar solo, Kanzaki-san…

- Kou-kun está conmigo a diario… eso me basta, créame. Aunque… desearía ver a Kenji-kun una última vez antes de… coff coff… dejar este mundo.

- Volverá para finales de verano. Las operaciones han ido bien y se esta recuperando.

- Lo sé… en la última carta que me envió me lo contó todo… me escribe casi a la semana. Es un trozo de pan, debe estar muy orgulloso de él.

- No sabe cuanto – sonrió afablemente.

- ¿Cómo están Kari-chan y Tai-kun…? El barrio se ha vuelto muy peligroso.

- Están bien. Mi hija aún tiene un poco delicada la salud, pero vamos bien. Como se puede diría yo. Tai es como su hermano, no para quieto. Y si, tiene razón, su colegio y el instituto son constantemente atacados por las bandas de otros centros. Aunque dicen que hay un chico que se ocupa de ellos. Se llamaba Kou… ¿no será…?

- Si… - sonrió – Mi pequeño Kou esta defendiendo la zona… a la espera de que su hijo mayor vuelva.

- ¿Kenji?

- Ese chico vino a Odaiba alentado por la leyenda del Akuma Dansa, capaz de someter a toda una zona. Al no encontrarlo, y tras verse metido en varias peleas, le tome bajo mi cuidado. Es un buen alumno.

- ¿Tan bueno como Kenji?

- Ja, ja, ja… - rio, débilmente – Kenji-kun es muchacho tranquilo y calculador, mientras que Kou-kun es más agresivo y lanzado. Son las caras opuestas de una misma moneda… sin embargo, estoy seguro que se llevarán bien en cuanto se conozcan…

- Kenji debería saber esto, Kanzaki-san, al llegar a casa…

- Por eso mismo le he hecho venir… no quiero que le diga nada.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡P-Pero…! – Iba a reprocharle que era necesario que lo supiera. Por dios, si para muchos ese hombre era como un padre, y para Kenji era como un segundo padre, al igual que para sus otros hijos era como uno de sus abuelos. El anciano le hizo un gesto de su mano para detenerlo.

- Sé lo que va a decir, Kamiya-san… pero Kenji tiene una competición pasado mañana… no quiero que nada lo perturbe en su recuperación.

- ¡Pues después de la competición, pero debe saberlo!

- Dígame… ¿desea que el rencuentro con su hijo sea verlo con una cara de amargura y pena?

- ¿E-Eh…?

- Si se lo dice… ¿cómo cree que vendrá su hijo…? Quiero decirle una cosa, Kamiya-san por favor no se ofenda, pero para mi ese chico, al igual que Kou-kun, es como si fuera el hijo que nunca tuve… lo he visto creces, volverse cada día más fuerte… y pensar de ver una cara destrozada por la pérdida de un ser querido, tras tanto tiempo, me rompe mi anciano corazón…

- Kanzaki-san… no puedo esconderle esto… él… desea volver cuanto antes para mostrarle lo mucho que ha mejorado. Ha estado entrenándose duramente en América para poder verlo. Una recuperación que tardaría diez años la ha reducido a la mitad. Un estilo de combate que no podría volver a usar lo ha adaptado a un nuevo estilo personal. Dígame, ¿no quiere ver todo eso?

- Claro que si… - asintió con debilidad, como si le costará hacer hasta ese simple movimiento – Pero… también pienso en su felicidad… ¿no es eso lo que hacen todos los padres… Kamiya-san? Si usted estuviera en mi situación… si su vida pusiera en peligro la recuperación de Kenji-kun… ¿qué haría?

- Supongo que… lo mismo… - admitió, pues sus hijos siempre eran lo primero para él.

- Le ruego que no le diga nada a Kenji-kun… no hasta que llegue el momento, entonces… - agarró con su mano temblorosa el sobre que había sobre la mesita del lado – Entréguele esta carta… y pídale disculpas de mi parte, por no estar aquí para recibirle.

- Seguro que aguanta hasta que regrese, ya lo verá, y podrá entregarle la carta usted mismo.

Una vez por semana, acudía al hospital para ver como estaba antes de regresar a casa. Algunas veces lucía mejor que otras, incluso parecía que se estuviera recuperando. Pero, finalmente, la parca de la muerte acabó visitándolo y segando su vida, para siempre. En su barrio era tan querido que, antes de que las obras del nuevo parque se completasen, decidieron enterrarlo allí, así que todos reunieron firmas para que el ayuntamiento lo permitiese. Acudió a su entierro, por supuesto, para presentar sus respetos a ese hombre que durante casi un año había luchado contra un fuerte cáncer.

Sobre la estatua, al verla preguntó a uno de los vecinos a que se debía. Como Kanzaki Jin era una persona tan solidaria y dada a los demás, sin esperar nada a cambio, además de que adoraba esa raza de perro, pensaron que era lo más apropiado. Todos contribuyeron para lograr que hicieran esa estatua, dando al menos cinco mil yenes por casa. Alguna vez había ido al parque a presentar sus respetos, donde usualmente veía al chico que se encontró aquel día en el hospital, frente a la tumba y llorando descontrolado.

- Me dio esta carta para ti… - la dejó al lado de su hijo – No la he leído, porque esas palabras son las últimas que hubiera deseado decirte en persona.

Cogió el sobre y se lo quedó mirando, titubeando de si debía abrirlo o no. Su padre decidió dejarlo solo. Lo que estuviera escrito en esa carta era algo que solo él debía leer. Al cerrar la puerta, Kenji se decidió y abrió el sobre. En su interior había un disquete así como una hoja doblada. No entendía lo del disquete, igual en la carta se explicaba, así que encendió la lámpara de la mesita y comenzó a leerla.

"Para Kamiya Kenji,

¿cómo estás muchacho? Seguramente para cuando estés leyendo esto yo ya habré abandonado este mundo. Lamento no haberte respondido antes, pero me encuentro tan débil que casi no puedo ni escribir… notarás eso en mi letra, ¿verdad?

Kenji-kun, ante todo, quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Siempre lo he estado. Viniste a mí hace seis años, para que te entrenara y así ser más fuerte para proteger a tus hermanos, y así lo hiciste, aunque eso tuviera ciertas consecuencias nada agradable. Sin embargo, hiciste lo correcto. Lograste tu objetivo del porque te estabas entrenando, ¿no es así?

Te he estado viendo en la televisión y estás… uy, perdona… me ha dado un golpe de tos y se me ha corrido la tinta. Te has vuelto muy fuerte. He visto como has perfeccionado la técnica, acoplándola a tu propio estilo con tus piernas. Estoy tan sorprendido de que hayas logrado algo así… Incluso Kou-kun alucina cada vez que te ve luchar.

Ah, perdona… Kou-kun es mi nuevo discípulo, ¿sorprendido eh? Vino a Odaiba con la intención de enfrentarse al terrible "Akuma Dansa". Si, te estaba buscando a ti. Pero al ver como estaban las cosas por aquí, me pidió ayuda tras perder varias peleas. Decía que quería ser el más fuerte, esa era su ambición, ser más fuerte que nadie, por eso había venido a buscarte. Pero tampoco podía permitir que la gente se aprovechase de los débiles a su antojo. Me recordó un poco a ti, así que lo admití como discípulo. Es bastante bueno y tiene bien metido en la cabeza que te derrotará, así que ándate con ojo, je, je… ojalá pudiera ver un combate entre vosotros…

Por cierto, el otro día vi a tu hermana con tu madre. Es increíble lo que ha crecido y lo guapa que está… no les dije nada porque no quiero que sepas que estoy aquí ingresado, luchando contra este cáncer… Si que pienso llamar a tu padre, para pedirle que te entregue esta carta para cuando regreses. Desearía tanto poder hacerlo en persona, pero… desgraciadamente sé que no me será posible.

¿Cómo está tu hermano? Seguro que ya está hecho todo un hombre, ¿verdad? A la que hace tiempo que no veo era a esa niña que siempre iba con tu hermano… la que se te declaró en el aeropuerto. Que buena chica era… dime, ¿no piensas corresponderla? Le dijiste que necesitabas ser más fuerte, pero sé que en el fondo la quieres, ¿por qué no le das una respuesta cuando vuelvas? Estoy seguro que ya eres demasiado fuerte como para protegerla a ella también.

Debo despedirme ya… estoy muy cansado y me cuesta mucho escribirte esta simple carta. Ojala pudiera aguantar hasta que llegarás, para despedirme cara a cara, pero no va a poder ser… te pido que me perdones, Kenji-kun. Debo darte las gracias, porque hiciste muy feliz a este anciano… para mí, tú y Kou-kun sois como mis hijos. A él ya se lo he agradecido en persona, y desgraciadamente a ti no podré hacerlo salvo por esta carta. Así que, gracias, hijo mío. Espero que logres tu sueño de poder protegerlos a todos, estoy seguro que podrás lograrlo.

Suerte, Kanzaki Jin"

Permanecía firme como una estatua, sin saber como reaccionar. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Llorar? Es lo que más deseaba, pero no le salían las lágrimas, como cuando estaba frente a la tumba, no era capaz de hacer salir ni unas sola. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, entrando Kari en el cuarto. Se la quedó mirando, todavía chocado por lo que había leído en la carta.

- Hermanito…

- ¿Q-Qué pasa, princesa? – Intentó aparentar normalidad, escondiendo la carta bajo la almohada - ¿Te vas a dormir? Ah, si es vedad, duermes aquí con Sakura-chan, perdona, yo…

Calló en cuanto su hermana, con sumo cuidado y cariño apoyó su cabeza sobre su regazo. Kenji por un momento se quedó perplejo. Su hermana comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, con ternura. Era una sensación agradable y cálida que hacía que su dolorido corazón se sintiera más libre.

- No tienes por qué contenerte… si necesitas llorar, hazlo… yo estaré aquí para animarte, hermanito…

- K-Kari... y-yo… yo…

Sin poder contener más las lágrimas, empezó a llorar lo que en todo ese día había sido incapaz de hacer salir de su interior. Su dolor por haber perdido a un ser querido, por no haber sido capaz de despedirse de él, por no lograr mostrarle lo fuerte que se había vuelto. Sentir el cariño de su hermano mientras desahogaba sus lágrimas curaba esas heridas interiores, haciéndole sentir mucho mejor.

Sus padres lo escuchaban desde fuera, felices de que su hija pequeña hubiera logrado que Kenji se liberase de las lágrimas. Lo mejor era dejarlos a los dos solos. No sabía por cuanto tiempo estarían así, pero los dejarían estar. Al menos por esa noche, iban a tener que permitir que Sakura-chan durmiera con Tai porque seguramente Kari y Kenji acabarían durmiendo juntos. Y así fue, Kenji se quedó dormido abrazo a su hermana y con la cara hundida en su pecho, mientras que Kari abrazaba su cabeza con afecto. Durante esa noche, ambos fueron inseparables.


	12. La explosión

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**LA EXPLOSIÓN**

Si fuera por Kenji, esa mañana no se hubiera levantado para ir al instituto. No estaba de ánimo para soportar las clases. Y encima, Kari tenía fiebre. Su hermano estaba ya recuperado, así que, ¿se lo había contagiado? Tampoco es que hubieran pasado mucho tiempo juntos ese día. El termómetro marcaba 39.5 ºC.

- Pues si que es un bonito catarro… ¿nos pasa por no dormir tapados anoche? – Tapó a su hermana bien, para que no cogiera frío.

- O igual se contagio de mí, no sé…

- Sea como sea hijos, marcharos ya o llegaréis tarde. Sakura-chan y yo nos ocuparemos de ella, ¿vale?

- Volveremos nada más salir de clase – se despidieron dando un beso cada uno a su hermana, que estaba medio dormida.

Cuando ambos se fueron, su madre recogió las cosas del desayuno. Miró de reojo a su marido, que estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico de la mañana, como hacía siempre antes de irse al trabajo. Ambos sabían bien que pasaba.

- ¿Te importaría ir a comprarla?

- Ayer Kenji no estaba para esas cosas, no le echemos la culpa.

- Si no se la hecho, cariño… también es culpa mía… vi el dinero en el mueble de la entrada y luego al verlo así no me acordé de la medicina.

- Iré a por ella ya – dobló el periódico y lo dejó sobre la mesa – De todas formas deberías llevar a Kari al médico.

- En cuanto esté algo mejor la llevaré, antes de que vuelvan.

- Es lo mejor que no se enteren.

Sakura, ajena a lo que pasaba en la cocina, limpió el sudor de la frente de Kari con una toalla húmeda. Primero Tai y ahora ella, ¿había una temporada de catarros o qué? Le daba igual, su trabajo era cuidar de ellos al menos, para compensar las molestias por dejarla quedarse en su casa. ¿Y si ahora cayese ella enferma? ¿La cuidarían igual de bien? No, ¿por qué pensaba en algo tan egoísta? Bastante estaban haciendo ya por ella. Le puso la toalla fría en la frente y salió de la habitación para hacer las tareas de la casa. Cuando pasase media hora se acercaría para ver como estaba Kari.

De camino al instituto, se sorprendieron que Sora llegará tarde a coger el tren. Tuvieron que decirle al conductor que se esperase un momento, porque si no iba a tener que esperarse media hora para el siguiente. Hideo hablaba enérgicamente con los niños, por su parte, su aniki estaba bastante desanimado. Al final había estado llorando mucho esa noche, ¿cuánto? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? No tenía ni idea, pero el cálido abrazo de su hermana liberó las lágrimas que se negaban a salir, como si una fuerte red las retuviera. Notaba que estaba mejor, pero no recuperado del todo. Si fuera por él daba media vuelta y se marchaba a casa, así al menos podía permanecer al lado de su hermana, en compensación por lo de la noche anterior.

- Creo que me vuelvo a casa…

- ¿Eh? Pero, aniki, ayer también faltaste a algunas horas.

- No estoy de humor, la verdad… ¿te importa inventarte alguna excusa, Hideo? Ah, si, y perdona que te lo pida, ¿pero puedes acompañar a Tai y Sora luego, de regreso?

- Por supuesto, cuenta conmigo.

- Hermano, ¿quieres que vaya contigo…?

- Tranquilo… solo necesito despejarme un poco, nada más… - le agradeció acariciándole la cabeza – Tú ya faltaste ayer todo el día, así que tienes que ponerte al día.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres que esté nadie contigo, Kenji-san? Yo podría…

- Te lo agradezco Sora-chan. Pero no, la verdad es que me apetece estar un rato a solas. Creo que volveré dando un paseo.

- Es un buen trecho, aniki.

- Antes pasaré por un sitio. Tampoco tengo prisa. Si mamá me ve regresar ahora supongo que me echará la bronca.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos en casa pues.

Dio media vuelta, haciendo camino para marcharse a donde todos sabían, no les hizo falta preguntar nada porque lo tenían bien claro. Hideo dejó a los niños en la puerta del colegio y en la del instituto se encontró con Asuka, que había visto venir a Kenji y se había quedado extrañada de ver como se marchaba.

- ¿A dónde va?

- Es que no va a venir a clase, ayer se enteró que una persona muy querida para él había muerto…

- ¿Eh? ¿En serio…? – Se lo quedó mirando hasta que desapareció al final de la calle. Le hubiera gustado darle ánimos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Esa noche lo llamaría. A fin de cuentas, esa era una de sus obligaciones como delegada de la clase. De paso tendría que avisarle de las novedades en clase. – Ya hablaré yo con el tutor.

- Ah, pues gracias, porque no sabía que iba a decir, la verdad.

Entraron en el recinto del instituto, en el que Kou estaba frente a la entrada, como una estatua, de brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos. Algunos alumnos pasaban a su lado asustados, creyendo que igual les acababa haciendo algo. En su frente, una cinta con la palabra "Victoria" se erguía orgullosa. Hideo y Asuka se lo quedaron viendo.

- Kou-senpai, si esperas a aniki no va a venir a clase hoy.

- ¡¿Qué? – Reaccionó - ¡¿Cómo qué no?

- Se acaba de ir para casa. Ayer se enteró de…

- Ya lo sabe – le susurró Hideo – Fue el quien se lo dijo.

- ¡¿Qué se ha ido a casa? – El gritó asustó a varios alumnos, parecía un loco gritando de esa forma de golpe.

- B-Bueno, ha dicho que iba a volver dando un paseo, además que pasaría por un sitio antes. Seguro que ha ido al parque.

- ¡Se va a enterar! ¡¿Cómo puede huir de nuestra pelea? – Iba a salir en su busca, cuando alguien lo detuvo. Intentaba correr pero una fuerte fuerza se lo impedía. - ¡¿Quién es el desgraciado qué me-? – Sintió su cuerpo encoger cuando vio que quien lo estaba sujetando era Nakamiya Takeshi, el profesor de gimnasia, un hombre gigante y corpulento, dotado con unos grandes y perfectos músculos, además de cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿No estarías pensado en faltar a clase de nuevo, verdad?

- E-Este señor… e-e-es que tengo algo que hacer y yo… - empezó a sudar la gota gorda, de los nervios.

- ¡A callar! ¡Ahora mismo vas a dar cien vueltas a todo el instituto!

- ¡Lo dirá de broma! – Podía hacerlo perfectamente, pero no se refería a dar vueltas por el patio ni las pistas preparadas para tal fin sino a ir corriendo desde la puerta hasta el edificio, subir y bajar las cinco plantas y luego dar un rodeo por las pistas deportivas así como las salas de los diferentes clubs. Aún tras haber entrenado tan duramente, hasta eso lo dejaba agotado tras la décima vuelta, nadie jamás había conseguido dar siquiera quince. Se le encendió entonces una bombilla, pues todos conocían el punto débil de este hombre - ¡Señor, tiene una cucaracha en el pantalón!

El hombre primero se puso azul, luego verde y finalmente palideció. Luego comenzó a gritar histérico quitándose rápidamente los pantalones, quedándose en unos calzoncillos violeta. Las alumnas se tapaban los ojos mientras que los alumnos se reían. Kou aprovechó su oportunidad y escapó a toda velocidad, como si fuera un coche de fórmula 1. Le caería una buena tras eso, pero no iba a dejar que Kenji se le escapase. Ese día iba a combatir con él si o si.

Sakura vio como la señora Kamiya le daba la medicina a su hija, que se la tragó con bastante esfuerzo. No recordaba que esa medicina se diera para los resfriados, aunque claro, a penas había estado enferma en su vida desde hacía muchos años. Y las últimas veces… un par de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza haciéndola temblar, así que intentó olvidarlas inmediatamente. No, no quería recordarlas.

- En cuanto se ponga mejor nos iremos al hospital.

- ¿A-Al hospital…? ¿Tan mal está Kari-chan…?

- Es solo por precaución. ¿Te importará cuidar de la casa cuando nos marchemos?

- Claro que no.

- Gracias.

¿Llevarla al hospital por un resfriado? Si no recordaba mal Kari era muy propensa a ponerse enferma por lo que ella le había contado, pero, ¿era necesario llevarla? Bueno, estaba en casa ajena, así que no podía hacer muchas preguntas. Además, le había pedido que cuidará de la casa, y así lo haría.

Al final antes de ir al parque Kenji decidió dar un rodeo para despejarse. No se encontraba lo suficiente preparado para visitar la tumba de su difunto maestro. Aprovechó para ir a comprar sake, como ofrenda. Le costó bastante que se lo vendieran a un menor, así que tuvo que robarlo sin que se dieran cuenta. De algo le sirvió tener un amigo ratero en América.

Paró frente a la estatua, contemplándola. Un perro San Bernardo, le pegaba mucho, si. Una persona tan amable como él, y tan solidaria, desde luego parecía un perro de esa raza. No quería dañar lo bella que era la estatua, así que vertió el contenido de la botella alrededor del pedestal con sumo cuidado. Después, rezó para que su alma descansara en paz.

- Lamento no haberle dicho nada ayer, maestro – se acomodó en el suelo – He regresado, tras cinco años… de haber sabido que estabas enfermo habría vuelto antes. Comprendo porque lo hiciste, pero… aún así… - se contuvo para no llorar de nuevo – Debo darte las gracias, por haberme enseñado todas esas cosas. Gracias a ti, soy él que soy ahora. Ojala pudieras verme… bueno, dijiste que me viste en la competición, ¿te gustó mi nuevo estilo de batalla? Pensé que eso se acoplaba más a mi, siempre me dijiste que sabía mover mejor mis piernas que mis manos. Aunque desgraciadamente ciertos movimientos no voy a poder emplearlos nunca… mis manos son muy inestables… Ya he conocido a tu otro discípulo, y es muy ruidoso ¿sabes? Aunque no me parece un mal tipo. No sé si lo que hace es porque es así de idiota o se hace el tonto a posta. Está empeñado en luchar pero yo… no quiero luchar por motivos personales, así me lo enseñaste. ¿Es qué no lo enseñaste a él? Con proteger a Kari y Tai me basta… en cuanto a Sora… - sintió que se le oprimía el corazón, ¿qué pasaba con Sora verdaderamente? ¿Qué podía decir de ella? – Sora… no negaré lo que dice tu carta… estoy enamorado de ella, sin embargo… no soy capaz de decírselo o corresponderle lo que me dijo hace cinco años. Es que… ¿va a ser feliz con alguien como yo? ¿Seré capaz de poder protegerla a ella también? No estoy seguro de eso… tampoco sé como llevar a cabo una relación… como reaccionar… no me enseñaste este tipo de cosas… y de mis padres, bueno… prefiero no preguntarles. Seguramente aceptaré sus sentimientos cuando esté preparado. Si te soy sincero yo se lo diría ya, pero… tengo miedo. Hay mucho delincuente suelto, y ya tomaron a mis hermanos como rehenes para poder ir a por mí. No quiero que se vea relacionada conmigo… ah si, bueno, que no te lo he contado. En el instituto intento relacionarme poco, para que no puedan tomar a nadie por rehén para llegar a mí. Solo me he librado de un par de gentucilla, pero es un hecho de que irán llegando más, sobre todo ahora que Kou ha regresado. Al lado de como estaban las cosas en América… ese lugar era un paraíso, antes las cosas no eran así… - calló y esperó, mientras la brisa hacía volar las pocas hojas que habían llegado a tocar el suelo, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta alguna a sus palabras, y aún así estuvo bastante tiempo en silencio – Ojalá… pudiera volver a oír tu voz… maestro… ojalá…

Al final Sakura salió un momento a la calle. Había visto en la nevera colgada una lista de la compra, así que decidió ir a comprar. De ese modo, para cuando regresarán del hospital, la señora Kamiya no tendría que preocuparse de nada. Así también ayudaba algo más en la casa, en favor a lo bien que se estaban portando con ella. Esperaba a que el semáforo permitiera el paso a los peatones. Seguro que se iban a sorprender cuando regresaran

- Vaya, vaya… ¿no es esta nuestra querida Sakura-chan?

Reconoció la voz al instante, ante lo que quedó petrificada. Sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir a mil por hora y su cuerpo empezaba a sudar. Lentamente fue girando la cabeza, para mirar a su espalda. Habían tres chicos de instituto con bastantes malas pintas, a los que conocía muy bien.

- ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Sabes lo mucho que te hemos echado de menos?

Antes de que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo, pasó sin pensárselo dos veces, y estuvieron a punto de atropellarla. Le daba igual, tenía que llegar a casa cuanto antes. Los tres no tardaron en salir en su persecución. Daba igual lo mucho que corriera, ellos eran mucho más rápidos y enseguida la rodearon. Asustada intentó huir en varias direcciones, pero le cortaban el paso a toda velocidad. Sus caras, la miraban con ojos lascivos mientras lamían sus labios con un gesto bastante repulsivo que a la niña le desagradaba.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no te acuerdas cuando jugabas con nosotros a las "casitas"?

- Creo que vamos a tener que recordárselo.

- Venga, mi casa es la más cercana vamos.

- ¡No, no quiero! – Sujetó la bolsa de la compra con fuerza y hecho de nuevo a correr.

Uno de ellos le hizo la zancadilla, ante lo que cayó sobre la bolsa, rompiendo todos los huevos que llevaba, una de las principales cosas que había que comprar. La agarraron del pelo y, a rastras, se la llevaron.

- ¡No! ¡Soltadme! ¡No quiero!

- Ya verás como dentro de un rato no dices eso… vamos ser muy buenos contigo…

No podía ser, ¿de nuevo iba a volver a esa vida? ¿A la que llevaba huyendo tanto tiempo? No, no quería. Deseaba una vida como la que llevaba con Kari y su familia, ¿por qué el destino se la negaba? Al ver que no iba a poder escapar, se resignó. Parecía que ya estaba sellada su vida de regresar otra vez al lugar del que tanto deseo escapar. Sin embargo, de pronto le soltaron el pelo. Oyó un quejido y luego un par de golpes. Al girarse para ver que pasaba, los tres estudiantes estaban en el suelo, quejándose de un fuerte dolor en el estómago. Frente a ellos, había una figura que reconoció al instante, pues había sido muy bueno con ella dándole de comer cada día cuando la veía cerca del instituto.

- C-Cabrón… ¿t-t-tú eres… Kou…?

- ¿Qué hace una escoria como vosotros aprovechándose de una niña pequeña? Si buscáis pelea venid a verme a mí desgraciados.

- ¿Aprovechándonos…? Ja… solo hemos venido a recuperar los favores que nos debe… son varias noches… ¿sabes?

- ¿Favores que…? – Miró a la pequeña, que enseguida desvió la mirada, comprendiendo al instante a lo que refería. Le daba igual no tener todos los detalles, estaba lo bastante cabreado, y sentía el suficiente asco por esos tipos, como para darle a uno de ellos una patada en la boca con la que le rompió varios dientes.

Antes de que sus compañeros se levantasen, hizo lo propio con los otros dos, dejándolos inconscientes. Fue hasta la niña, que no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara. Aún temblaba como una gelatina de cien yenes del supermercado.

- ¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan?

La niña esta vez lo miró, sorprendida de que no le preguntase nada de lo que acababa de escuchar. Simplemente, ¿le había preguntado que si estaba bien? ¿Le preocupaba más su estado que si se encontraba mal?

- K-Kou-san… t-tú… ¿no vas a preguntarme…?

- ¿Sobre qué tendría que preguntar? – La cogió en brazos, para auparla como hacía cuando la había alimentado tiempo atrás – Dime, ¿tengo que preguntar algo?

- No… nada… - sonrió.

Recogieron la bolsa por el camino. Estaba empapada por el líquido de los huevos rotos. Al final toda la compra se había echado a perder. Seguro que se iban a enfadar mucho con ella.

- Mmmm… ¿tienes todavía la lista?

- ¿E-Eh? – Asintió.

- Pues venga, vamos a comprar.

- No tengo más dinero… y cuando vean que me he gastado todo y no traigo nada…

- No te preocupes, invito yo. Además, así seguro que ya tengo una excusa para que Kenji acepte mi desafío.

- ¿K-Kenji-san…?

- He ido a buscarle, pero como no estaba en el lugar donde yo pensaba, vine a ver si estaba en su casa y es cuando te he visto. Así que era verdad que ahora vives con ellos.

- S-Si… me han acogido… aunque no sé por cuanto tiempo… no quiero ser una molestia.

- ¿Una molestia? ¿Tú? Anda ya. Estoy seguro que no piensan eso. Ahora venga, vamos a comprar. Si quieres, luego explicó yo lo que ha pasado.

- Gracias, Kou-san.

- Tranqui.

CENTRO DE INVESTIGACIÓN DEL LABORATORIO DE LA FAMILIA KACHI

La máquina PROMETEUS estaba a su máximo rendimiento. Más de una veintena de científicos comprobaban en sus monitores que todo funcionará correctamente. De momento, así parecía.

- ¡Estamos casi listos!

- ¡Cargad el programa X457087C12!

- ¡El programa está cargando!

- ¡Preparad la detección JDI55!

Desde una cabina, Kachi Takeo, actual jefe de la empresa, y familia, Kachi, observaba todo el proceso. Había sido un trabajo en el que había invertido millones de yenes, pero si funcionaba, las ganancias serían aún mayores. No podía esperar para ver los resultados. Entonces, comenzó a sonar la alarma de alerta, lo que no era nada bueno. La máquina se estaba recalentando a un ritmo terrible y los ordenadores estaban comenzando a fallar.

- ¡Ha entrado un virus!

- ¡Activad el antivirus! ¡No podemos detener ahora el proceso!

- ¡Señor, PROMETEUS está en su nivel crítico! ¡Va a explotar!

- ¡Deconectadla!

No les dio tiempo a hacer nada. Una gran luz cegadora emergió de la máquina, formando una cúpula que fue cubriendo toda la ciudad de Odaiba, al completo, tocando de lleno a todos sus habitantes. Algunos como Kenji, Tai y sus amigos se dieron cuenta de ella, otros sin embargo pensaron que se debía a que el sol había comenzado a brillar muy fuerte esa mañana. Fuera como fuera, la ciudad al completo se vio cubierta por la cúpula blanca.


	13. Aquella extraña luz

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**AQUELLA EXTRAÑA LUZ**

Para cuando Kenji regresó a casa, poco después de que fuera la hora habitual de su llegada del instituto, se encontró con Sakura frente a su madre, bastante seria. ¿Es qué había pasado algo esa mañana?

- L-Lo siento yo…

Se acercó a su hermano preguntándole con la mirada que es lo que había pasado. Este le señaló unas bolsas de la compra que había sobre la mesa. Una estaba bastante sucia y chafada, al contrario que la otra. No es que eso le aclarase mucho.

- Así que fuiste a comprar, unos tipos te atacaron y se te cayó toda la compra.

- S-Si yo… lo siento mucho… tendría que haber tenido más cuidado…

- Pero, ¿tú estás bien? No te hicieron daño, ¿verdad?

- ¿E-Eh? – Se la quedó mirando.

La señora Kamiya se arrodilló frente a ella y la abrazó. Sakura nunca había sentido tanto cariño en un abrazo, mentira si, cuando su madre vivía. Esos brazos cálidos, esa sensación de sentirse protegida, era lo mismo que cuando ella lo abrazaba. Se sentía de nuevo como si fuera ella la que la estaba abrazando.

- Si estás bien eso es lo que importa, ¿qué más me da que la compra se echará a perder?

- P-Pero, yo…

- Kou-kun, enseguida te pago lo de la compra.

- Oh, no se moleste señora.

- ¿Eh? ¿Kou?

Kenji se asomó a la cocina. Sentado en la parte que ocultaba la pared, estaba Kou, que lo saludó con un gesto. Inmediatamente, de una patada lo tiró de la silla, lo agarró, y se lo llevó a rastras al balcón ante la mirada atónita de su familia.

- ¿Me vas a contar que es lo que ha pasado?

- Ay, ay… ¿no quieres luchar conmigo pero me pateas a la primera de cambio?

- Si quieres esta vez te pateo por encima de la barandilla.

- N-No, gracias.

Con pelos y señales, le contó todo: como fue a buscarlo al parque, de allí marchó a buscarlo a casa y es donde encontró a esos tipos siguiendo a la niña, así que sin pensárselo se metió de cabeza. En un principio no la había reconocido del todo hasta que se metió de lleno. También le contó lo que había escuchado de esos tipos, así como su hipótesis sobre la pequeña.

- Así que eso dijeron… Eso explicaría porque siempre tiene miedo a que algo le salga mal, en su casa no la tratarían muy bien.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

- ¿Yo? Por mi parte nada. Si ella no quiere contarnos nada yo no pienso meterme.

- ¿No vas a preguntarle nada? Podrían venir tipos más peligrosos a por ella.

- Si las cosas son como tú dices o una de dos: o son lo suficiente estúpidos para dejarse ver, y que la policía los detenga, o estarán tan acojonados de que ella abra la boca de que no se atreverán a hacer nada. Personalmente, ahora me preocupa más esa luz de antes…

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿También la has visto?

- Si, cuando estaba en la tumba del maestro… ha sido extraño… me he quedado ciego un segundo y luego…

- ¡Podías ver, ¿verdad? ¡Ha Sakura-chan y a mi nos ha pasado lo mismo mientras estábamos en el supermercado! ¡Pero hay algo más raro, tío, es que nadie más se ha dado cuenta!

- ¿De qué me estás hablando?

- Cuando he visto venir la luz, me he tirado al suelo junto con Sakura-chan. Al abrir los ojos, la gente nos miraba con cara de "¿y estos que están haciendo?". He preguntado a la gente, y todos me han dicho lo mismo: no ha habido ninguna luz.

- Interesante… la verdad es que estaba solo, y no he podido darme cuenta de si a alguien le ha pasado eso. Pero es muy interesante… le preguntaré a mis hermanos si ellos han visto la luz.

Izzy preparó todo para contactar con Gennai. Ya era la octava vez que lo revisaba todo y no había forma alguna de lograrlo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no era capaz de ponerse en contacto con el mundo digital? Esa luz que había cubierto toda la ciudad le daba mala espina. Había hablado con Matt, Mimi y Sora. Todos ellos la habían visto, pero sus padres y otra gente decían que no habían visto nada parecido a una luz cubrir la ciudad. Así que, ¿qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Por qué ellos si la habían visto? Si, de momento, solo ellos que eran los niños elegidos la habían visto, quería decir que tenía que ver con un digimon.

¿Sería que uno de ellos estaría detrás de todo? ¿Un nuevo ataque? ¿Nuevo enemigo? Tantas preguntas a las que de momento no podía darle respuesta. Por lo pronto, si no conseguía contactar con Gennai, se pondría en contacto con los demás, aunque seguramente ya se habrían ocupado los otros, pero tenía que hacerles venir a su casa para ver que hacían. Esperaba poder decirles algo nuevo por la mañana, porque pensaba quedarse toda la noche trabajando a ver que sacaba en claro. Menos mal que al día siguiente era domingo y no había clase.

Mientras que su madre preparaba la cena, Kari y Sakura se bañaban, Tai estaba tirado en el sofá viendo la televisión y Kou y Kenji seguían en el balcón, hablando de otras cosas o recordando viejos tiempos de su difunto maestro. Habían intentado hablar poco del tema, porque la verdad, recordar que ya no estaba les dolía en el alma, más a Kou, que estuvo con él hasta el día que se murió.

- En fin, va siendo hora que me vaya que ya es tarde.

- Espero que mañana no te tendré otra vez por ahí dándome la brasa para pelear, ¿no?

- ¿Pero qué te cuesta? Solo un combate amistoso.

- Sigo sin verle el sentido a luchar para que yo gane o tú ganes, ¿qué nos traerá el resultado?

- ¡Pues mucho, tío! ¡Es puro entretenimiento! ¡Para pasarlo bien!

- ¿Qué sentido tiene pelear para pasarlo bien?

- ¡¿Es qué acaso cuando luchabas en los torneos no lo disfrutabas? ¡La tensión, la emoción del combate!

- Luchaba para probarme, no para pasarlo bien. Del mismo modo que cuando peleo contra esos macarrillas de tres al cuarto, no es para divertirme, sino para proteger a mis hermanos.

- Aaaah… - suspiró, viendo que eso no iba a ir a ningún lado – El maestro decía la verdad, eres muuuuuuuuuy cabezota.

- No voy a luchar contigo, me da igual lo que me digas – se dispuso a entrar pero se detuvo antes de abrir en la puerta por la palabras de Kou.

- ¡Entonces, si hubiera una razón para luchar conmigo, ¿lo harías?

- ¿Una razón…?

- Si, si hubiera una razón por la que te vieras obligado a pelear conmigo, dime, ¿lo harías?

- ¿Qué estás…?

- ¡Respóndeme: ¿lo harías?

- Aaaah… si, si hubiera una razón que me obligase si. Solo espero que no se te ocurra hacer ninguna estupidez que implique a mis hermanos pequeños… ni a Sora.

- No, no – movió las manos en gesto negativo.

- Me alegro… porque si fuera el caso… no dudaría en matarte – la mirada que le lanzo lo habría matado si se cumpliera lo de "hay miradas que matan".

Por un momento, su parte tranquila había cambiado a una que parecía casi sanguinaria, que hubiera probado el sabor de la sangre y buscase más. No, no solo eso, lo decía muy en serio que sería capaz de matarlo. Tragó saliva. No quería llegar a tanto, solo deseaba una pelea amistosa.

- E-Es que, verás, van a organizar un torneo de aquí a unos tres meses más o menos. La suma es cuantiosa, pero eso es lo de menos. Van a ir expertos de todas las partes del mundo, como en Dragon Ball en esos Budokai Tenkaichi.

- ¿Y qué razón tengo para participar?

- Probar tus habilidades, por ejemplo.

- Ya las probé antes de volver a Japón, y quedé satisfecho.

- Vamooooos… por favooooooor… - le rogó poniendo ojitos de rogación.

- No – fue su respuesta tajante e inmediata, entrando en la casa y dejándolo ahí fuera.

No se iba a rendir, iba a luchar contra él fuera como fuera. Vaya que si. Lo iba a convencer para participar en ese torneo. Ya se había inscrito en cuanto conoció la noticia, y no pensaba desistir en su intento. Iba a luchar con él, fuera como fuera. Así que se tenía que ir preparando, porque iba a ser su sombra hasta que lo consiguiera.

Tras la cena, mientras las niñas ayudaban a su madre en la cocina, y su padre descansaba tirado en el sofá, Tai y Kenji aprovecharon para bañarse. Entrando los dos a la vez así ahorraban agua. De paso su madre no ponía pegas al gasto extra de tener a Sakura en casa, aunque parecía que le había cogido algo de cariño, porque la pequeña iba con ella a todas partes.

Ya dentro de la bañera, los dos, aunque algo estrechos porque no estaba pensado para que entraran a la vez dos chicos como ellos, pues Kenji ya tenía que sacar los pies fuera del agua para tumbarse, se relajaron, a pesar de la posición.

- Ey, Tai…

- ¿Mmmm?

- Por casualidad, ¿has visto una luz blanca hoy?

- ¿Eh? – Lo miró.

- Mientras estaba en el parque, frente a la tumba de mi maestro, una luz blanca me cegó por un momento. Cuando abrí los ojos, no había nada.

- ¿L-La has visto tú también…?

- Vamos que no estábamos locos…

- ¿Q-Quién más la ha visto?

- Kou me ha contado que él y Sakura-chan la han visto en el supermercado, pero que nadie más la ha visto.

Su hermano se le quedó mirando. No podía ser. Había hablado con sus amigos y, al parecer, solo los ocho niños elegidos habían visto la luz, porque mientras Kari estuvo con su madre, ella no había visto nada y lo mismo para Tai y los demás. Entonces, si las cosas eran como todos pensaban, algo relacionado con el mundo digimon, ¿cómo es que ellos tres la habían visto? Lo que es más importante, ¿habían otras personas que la hubieran visto?

- ¿Para algo con esa luz Tai?

- N-No, nada… - Un chorro de agua, lanzado por Kenji usando sus manos, le golpeó directamente en la cara - ¡¿Qué haces?

- Que me ocultes cosas no me gusta un pelo, hermanito. Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí en lo que sea.

- Es que no sabemos que puede ser. Por eso no te puedo dar una respuesta.

- ¿"Sabemos"?

- Yo, Kari, Matt… los niños elegidos… ya te hablamos de todo eso.

- Si ya, lo del mundo digital y todo eso… ¿tendrá algo que ver?

- Eso pensábamos, pero si tú, Kou-senpai y Sakura-chan habéis visto la luz, no tiene sentido. Antes, en el incidente de Hikarigaoka, a los digimon solo los vimos nosotros ocho.

- ¿Te refieres a cuando el digimon dinosaurio luchó contra el pájaro gigante? – Al ver la cara de incredulidad de su hermano, se explicó – Me lo contó Kari, te recuerdo que ese día yo estaba en casa de los abuelos.

- Ah, si, es verdad. Tú no estabas.

- Y Kou no creo. Mmmm… ahora no sé de donde venía pero estoy seguro que vivía en Tokyo hace cinco años. Y en cuanto a Sakura-chan, pues ya ves, si tiene la edad de nuestra hermana no creo que viera mucho. Además, ella nació aquí.

- Tienes razón. Pues entonces, igual no es cosa de algo relacionado con el mundo digimon.

- En ese caso, ¿por qué solo la vimos nosotros once?

Su madre abrió la puerta, interrumpiendo su conversación. Los dos se la quedaron mirando, sin decir nada. Esperaba que no les hubiera oído, porque a ver si ahora los iba a tomar por locos.

- Chicos, id saliendo que papá también quiere bañarse antes de acostarse.

- Vale – respondieron los dos a la vez.

Como Tai era más pequeño, salió primero. Mientras se secaba, Kenji se le quedó mirando un punto en su trasero. El niño se dio cuenta, y reaccionó dándose la vuelta. ¿Qué demonios estaba mirando?

- ¿Q-Qué te crees que miras, Kenji?

- Qué tienes un culito precioso…

- ¡P-Pero bueno, que soy tu hermano…! – Se ruborizó, molestó.

- Es broma –se rio - Puedes venir un momento aquí.

- ¿Para qué… eh?

- Tú haz caso a tu hermano mayor, anda.

No sabía que se pretendía, esperaba que no darle una palmada de improvisó, como hacía cuando eran más pequeños. O en el peor de los casos manosearle. Un momento, ¿su hermano sería capaz de eso? No, ¿verdad qué no? No era de esos tipos que se aprovechan de sus hermanos pequeños, ¿no es así? Hizo lo que le dijo sin estar muy seguro, dándole la espalda y poniéndole su trasero desnudo cerca de la cara. Se sentía estúpido de estar nervioso, preparándose para lo que fuera.

- Mmmm… - Kenji se le quedó mirando por no sabía cuanto, pero se le hizo una eternidad. Estaba por salir corriendo o llamar a su madre, porque esa situación le resultaba muy incómoda – De modo que no me lo había imaginado…

Tocó un punto sobre la rabadilla. Tai notó un escozor, pero fue más la impresión de que le tocará de repente, que otra cosa, por lo que se fue a la otra punta de la habitación.

- ¡¿Q-Qué haces, pervertido?

- Es que tienes una mancha naranja sobre el culo, justo por encima de la rabadilla.

- ¿Eh? ¿Una mancha naranja?

Se acercó al espejo para mirar bien su parte de atrás. Efectivamente, no se notaba mucho, pero tenía ahí una mancha naranja. Se frotó, pero no saltaba. Era como si se le hubiera pegado algo a la piel, ¿o es qué le estaba cambiando el color?

- ¿Q-Qué es esto?

- Quizás una reacción alérgica – supuso su hermano acercándose a él para volver a mirarla.

- Si no soy alérgico a nada.

- Mmmm… pues es curioso, oye. Bueno, es una mancha pequeña, no hay de que preocuparse.

En ese momento entró su padre, que se quedó parando mirando a ambos. Tai estaba exponiendo su trasero frente al espejo, con Kenji arrodillado a su lado, observándolo. Ambos se le quedaron mirando cuando la puerta se abrió.

- Esto… ¿os interrumpo en algo chicos?

- ¡N-No es lo que te imaginas, papá!

- Es que a Tai le ha salido una mancha naranja sobre la rabadilla. Estábamos viendo a ver que podía ser.

- Ah, bueno, si es eso seguro que se va con el tiempo, no le deis más vueltas. Ahora a preparaos para dormir, que es tarde y no es bueno que os acostéis a horas tardías.

- Vale.

Cuando los dos salieron del baño, tuvo que rascarse los ojos. Debía ser cosa del calor que hacía ahí dentro que le provocaba alucinaciones, porque juraría que había visto en la espalda de su hijo mayor unos puntos negros que se hacían más grande de golpe, así como que algo le colgaba. Si, tenía que haber sido un sueño.

Kari y Sakura, que ya estaban metidas en la cama de Kenji para dormir, notaban un ligero picor sobre la rabadilla. Llevaban así toda la tarde. Además, también les picaban las mejillas.

- Ay… que molesto… - se rascaba de nuevo el trasero.

- Kari-chan, ¿y si son pulgas?

- No digas tonterías, Sakura-chan. Miho nunca ha tenido pulgas, ¿verdad qué no?

El gato, que estaba tumbado a los pies de la cama no le hizo caso. Estaba completamente dormido ya, seguramente soñando que capturaba una gran sardina, porque no paraba de mover las patas como si corriera, muy feliz. Le acariciaron tiernamente la barriga y ambas se fueron a dormir, todavía notando esos picores en el cuerpo.


	14. Un nuevo problema

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**COMIENZAN LOS PROBLEMAS**

Tai se despertó en mitad de la noche. Miró su dispositivo digital. No eran más que las siete y cuarto de la mañana. Tenía ganas de ir al lavado, así que fue para allá. Al rascarse la cabeza, sintió un pequeño pinchazo. Las uñas ya eran lo suficientemente grandes como para cortarlas, así que mañana se lo pediría a su madre. En el sofá vio a su hermano, dormir, cubierto por una manta negra, que apenas lo hacía visible por mucha luz de la calle que entrara por el balcón.

Le daba pena. Se tira cinco años fuera de casa y al volver se tiene que quedar a dormir en el sofá porque Kari y Sakura le ocupan la cama. A ver si había alguna forma de poner la cama supletoria en su cuarto y así el pobre podía regresar a su cuarto. Lo que más le intrigaba era, ¿cómo conseguía dormir con la luz que entraba de la calle? No lo comprendía. Él lo había intentado un par de noches y le era imposible. Ya en el baño orinó, con mucho cuidado de no salirse de la tapa, porque había que ver como se ponía su madre con ese tema. El otro día, a su padre le monto un buen pollo solo porque cayeron un par de gotitas fuera. Iba a ser difícil para él, porque no encendió la luz para no molestar a su hermano.

"Claro, como ellas se sientan, lo tienen más fácil", pensó mientras sacudía para que cayeran las últimas gotas.

Estaba que se moría de sueño, por lo que se dio prisa para regresar a su cuarto. Al pasar por delante del espejo se miró de reojo, sin prestar demasiada atención.

- Madre mía… pedazo nariz tengo…

Salió del baño, pero se paró un instante. No, debía haber visto visiones, no podía ser que fuera verdad. A la velocidad de un dibujo animado regresó frente al espejo, encendiendo la luz para verse bien. No puedo evitar gritar. Kenji dio un brinco en el sofá, cayéndose al suelo del susto. Sus padres no se quedaron menos asustado, saliendo del cuarto a toda velocidad para ver que le había pasado a su hijo. Al llegar, ellos también gritaron. El mayor de los hermanos no pudo evitar ir a toda velocidad para ver que demonios estaba pasando, ¿es qué había un ladrón?

Al asomarse, casi se cae de la impresión. Por un momento pensó que era un sueño, vamos, que era experto en soñar cosas raras. Tras restregarse los ojos varias veces, tirarse de las mejillas y mirar bien a su hermano, se dio cuenta de que no.

Le había crecido un hocico y sus dientes se habían afilado, sus uñas habían crecido tanto que parecían garras y lo peor, ahora tenía una cola en su rabadilla que asomaba a través de sus destrozados pantalones.

- ¿Q-Qué demonios te ha pasado…?

Iba a responderle cuando gritó de nuevo. ¿Se podía saber que demonios le pasaba ahora? No podía ser peor que haberse convertido en… lo que fuera.

- K-Kenji… t-tú…

Sus padres lo miraron y de nuevo otro grito. Sin poder soportar ya lo que veía, su madre se desmayó y a su padre casi le da un ataque al corazón. ¿A qué venía tanto grito? ¿Es qué tenía algo en la cara? Se acercó al espejo, sin ver nada raro. Estaba cubierto por una sábana negra, cosa rara, porque juraba que la sábana que usaba para taparse era blanca. Tiró de ella y notó un fuerte dolor en la espalda, lo que lo dejó perplejo. ¿Es qué se le había enganchando? Probó unas tres veces más, notando el resultado.

Ya harto, se preparó para dar un fuerte tirón cuando la sábana se abrió tomando la forma de dos espléndidas alas de murciélago. Las miró, sin creérselo. ¿Desde cuando tenía esas alas? Más bien, ¿cuándo demonios le habían crecido? Al agacharse para verlas mejor en el espejo se dio entonces cuenta de que tenía algo en la cabeza, parecido a dos cuernos. Al tocarlos los sintió fríos, y bastante duros, más que cualquier roca que hubiera tocado antes. Además sentía algo de molestia atrás, así que oteó la zona trasera, tocando algo fino pero largo, acabando en una punta de flecha. También tenía una cola.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí…?

- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué no estás más sorprendido? – Le reprochó su hermano, al que casi le da un ataque de ver como había desfigurado su cuerpo.

- Es que a tu lado a mi no ha sido para tanto.

- Uaaaah… ¿por qué hacéis tanto ruido de buena mañana…?

Por la puerta aparecieron Kari y Sakura, medio dormidas. Los tres varones se quedaron estupefactos viéndolas, no porque los cambios que habían sufrido en sus cuerpos fueran tan espeluznantes como los de los chicos, sino porque estaban realmente hermosas. Las orejas de Kari se habían agrandado, en dos orejas de pelo blanco con puntas moradas, una cola, blanca con líneas violetas, bailaba de un lado a otro en su espalda así como tenía tres bigotes en cada mejilla. Sakura surtía el mismo efecto pero las orejas habían quedado en la parte superior de su cabeza, unidas al pelo. Una cola anaranjada se dejaba ver tímidamente, y como Kari tenía seis bigotes.

- T-T-Tai… e-e-esto es…

- S-S-Si, papá… es…

- El mito más poderoso… es…

Sintieron como si las dos niñas brillaran con luz propia, cegándoles por su belleza y su encanto, a pesar de que ellas no lo notaran.

- ¡¿Moe? – Exclamaron los tres a la vez.

Ya más espabiladas, las niñas se dieron cuenta de los cambios que habían sufrido ambos chicos, llevándose un buen susto.

- ¡¿Q-Qué os ha pasado?

- ¡Tai-san, ¿y ese hocico? ¿Y esa cola?

- Esto… mejor que os veáis a vosotras mismas, ¿eh? – Se apartó para dejar que se miraran al espejo.

Se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que tenía orejas y bigotes, aún más de descubrir que una cola bailoteaba a su espalda. Con razón notaban tan pesados ahora sus traseros y sentían como que algo se movía.

- ¿Q-Qué nos ha pasado, hermanito?

- Ni idea, la verdad es que…

El sonido del timbre de la puerta le interrumpió. Que mal momento para que viniera alguien. Más importante, ¿quién demonios llamaba a las siete y media de la mañana a casa de una persona? Aunque claro, igual era algún vecino, porque con los gritos que habían pegado seguro que habían despertado a todo el edificio.

- Ya voy yo, vosotros meteros en el baño y que no os vea nadie.

Así lo hicieron, a esperas de que se fuera quien quiera que fuere. Lo único que oyeron fue un nuevo grito de su padre, ante lo que no pudiera evitar salir, llevándose un buen susto. Quien había llamado era Kou, cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto de rocas de un tono gris. Él también se llevó un buen susto al ver el cambio que habían pegado los chicos pero, al ver a las niñas, con esas orejas, los bigotes y esas colitas tan revoltosas, se quedo embobado.

- E-Esto es… ¡la perfección!

Nadie supo de donde sacó la cámara de fotos, pero se puso a hacer sin parar a las pequeñas, pidiéndoles que hicieran poses o emitieran soniditos.

- Bien y ahora… - Kou iba a bajar los pantalones de Kari un poco para que se viera mejor la cola y lo que recibió en recompensa fue una patada de Kenji en la cara.

- Tampoco te pases, ¿eh?

- Ay, ay… perdona, perdona… es que, al verlas…

- No te preocupes… - levantó el dedo pulgar – En el fondo te entiendo, ya me darás una copia.

- ¡Hermanito! – Se ruborizó Kari, molesta.

Tai no podía creer que se tomaran esa situación con tanta calma. Sus cuerpos habían mutando y no parecía importarles. ¿Cómo podían mantener la calma?

"Tai… Tai…", oyó la voz de Agumon en su cabeza. Buscó a su alrededor, sin encontrarlo. Ya le estaba jugando una mala pasada su imaginación.

- ¡¿Agumon? ¡¿Dónde estás?

"El espejo, mira el espejo"

- ¿Espejo?

Corrió hacía el espejo grande del cuarto de baño y al mirarse se llevó una sorpresa que lo hizo gritar de nuevo. Todos corrieron a ver que demonios le pasaba ahora, llevándose la misma sorpresa que el chico. En el espejo frente a Tai se reflejaba una imagen de un pequeño dinosaurio naranja, que no parecía muy feliz.

- ¡Si es Agumon! – Exclamó Kari, sin poder creérselo.

- ¿A-Agumon? ¿Q-Qué haces ahí?

"No lo sé, de pronto me desperté y estaba todo oscuro. Todo pasó muy rápido"

- ¿P-Pero dónde estás? ¡Iré a salvarte no te preocupes!

- Tai… - su hermano posó su mano sobre su hombro. Tai pensó que iba a intentar calmarlo, lo que lo molestó.

- ¡Tengo que salvarle Kenji!

- Mira

Al mirar al frente, se quedo helado. Frente a ellos, habían aparecido otros digimon en el espejo, como si de su reflejo se tratase. Reconoció en el de Kari a Gatomon, así como a Gotsumon frente a Kou. Al que estaba frente a Sakura, un digimon con forma de zorro de pelaje anaranjado no lo reconoció.

- ¿Gatomon? ¿Qué haces…?

"No lo sé, Kari. De pronto vi una luz y…"

- ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Por qué sales mi reflejo?

"Me llamo Gotsumon, ¿y quién eres tú? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

- Que pelaje tan bonito…

"Gracias niña… por cierto, soy Kitsumon", este parecía algo asustado.

Todos miraron entonces al digimon que, en su caso, debería verse como reflejo de Kenji. Tanto humanos, si es que ahora podían decir que lo eran, como digimon se asustaron. Un gran digimon de piel oscura, que parecía muy rocosa, unos feroces ojos rojos, varios cuernos en la cabeza y esplendorosas alas de murciélago, se erguía ante el chico. Este por su parte no parecía nada sorprendido ni asustado de ver al digimon que era su reflejo.

- Vaya… así que estas alas de murciélago son tuyas.

El digimon no respondió, manteniéndose cruzado de brazos y mirando a los humanos, con desprecio y desconfianza.

- ¿No sabes hablar? Al menos me gustaría saber tu nombre.

"E-Es Diablomon, uno de los tres emperadores de la oscuridad", le dijo Agumon, asustado de tenerlo tan cerca, pero no podía apartarse porque era el reflejo de Tai y a no ser que su compañero humano se moviera a él le era imposible.

- Así que Diablomon… te pega, ¿sabes?

"¿Acaso no me temes, humano?"

- Me he despertado con alas de murciégalo, unos cuernos duros como rocas y una cola en mi trasero, ¿crees que me voy a asustar de verte?

"O eres muy valiente o muy ingenuo"

- Quizás tú puedas decirnos que hacéis ahí, aunque, viendo lo visto, supongo que estaréis dentro de nuestros cuerpos, ¿no es así?

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamaron los medio-humanos.

- Sois nuestro reflejo y en nuestro cuerpo han aparecido partes de vuestro cuerpo, es mi teoría. ¿Me la confirmas, Diablomon?

"No me hables con esas confianzas o cuando salga de aquí te despedazaré. Y si, tal parece. No sé como he llegado aquí, estaba en mi palacio cuando una luz blanca me iluminó"

- ¿Luz blanca? ¡Será la de ayer!

- Lo mejor es que vayamos a casa de Izzy, igual a los demás les ha pasado lo mismo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Kou y Sakura no sabían muy bien de que iba la cosa, pero parecía que era su única opción. Para todos, salvo para Tai, era fácil camuflarse. Kari y Sakura podían caminar tranquilamente porque parecía que estuvieran haciendo cosplay para ir a algún evento otaku, así como Kou y Kenji, aunque lo suyo fuera más descarado. Quien peor lo tenía era Tai, que estaba tan deforme que eso no se podía considerar un disfraz.

- Tengo una idea… - sonrió, mirando a su hermano, que sintió un frío helado recorrerle el espinazo, sabiendo que lo que fuera que estaba pensando no le iba a gustar nada de nada.

Y así fue. Los cuatro caminaban por la calle tan tranquilos. Kenji tuvo que prácticar un poco para volver a poner las alas en forma de capa, pero al final lo consiguió. La gente se los quedaba mirando, claro, a fin de cuentas allí los otakus no eran muy bien recibidos. Aunque pensaban que lo que más miraban era lo que debía haber bajo la manta que caminaba atada con una correa que llevaba el mayor de los Kamiya.

- Vamos – silbó – Más rápido, Taichi.

Bajo la manta, a cuatro patas, Tai caminaba con una dificultad extrema. Que lo obligarán a ir bajo una sábana para no asustar a la gente vale, ¿pero ir atado con una correa como un vulgar perro? Su hermano insistió en que era lo mejor, para hacer parecer que paseaban a un perro o algún animal por el estilo que no querían mostrar, así la gente no querría mirar bajo la sábana. Mala idea no era, ¡sin embargo eso superaba la humillación! Juraba que acabaría con él en cuanto llegarán a casa de Izzy.

Al llegar, ¿para qué sorprenderse de que los demás niños estuvieran ya allí, bastante cambiados? Aún así, no pudieron evitar caerse del susto. Izzy, su anfitrión y quién los invitó a entrar a su cuarto, ahora contaba con cuatro brazos, dos antenas en la cabeza y sus ojos parecían los de un insecto; Matt había cambiado en cierta medida como Tai, solo que contaba con el añadido de un cuerpo en la cabeza; su hermano pequeño, Tk, había cambiado poco, solo que ahora tenía alas en lugar de orejas; Joe también se había visto algo deformado con grandes largas y manos más planas, así como muchas pecas; Mimi ahora tenía la piel más verdosa, si casi parecía Hulka, y no paraba de beber agua a través de las raíces de sus manos; en cuanto a Sora, ahora tenía bastantes plumas por todo su cuerpo, y le había salido un pico.

No se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a Tai y Kari, pero si a los otros tres Se los quedaron mirando, ¿cómo es qué ellos también habían cambiado de esa forma?

- Vosotros, ¿también visteis la luz? – Les preguntó Izzy.

Inmediatamente asintieron a la vez.

- Bien… quizás Gennai nos pueda explicar mejor todo esto…

Tecleó un código en su ordenador y en el monitor apareció la imagen del anciano, que como siempre permaneció inmutable. Los miró a todos y cada uno, prestando gran atención a los tres que no formaban parte de los niños elegidos.

- De modo que… ¿alguien más aparte de vosotros ocho vio la luz?

- Estos son mi hermano mayor Kenji, Sakura-chan y Kou-san – les presentó Kari, cosa que el anciano agradeció.

- Vaya, así que Tai-kun y Kari-chan tenían otro hermano… no lo sabía.

- ¿Nos puede explicar qué es lo que ha pasado? – Fue directo al grano - ¿Por qué estás cosas… perdón, digimon están en nuestro interior – se vio obligado a corregirse cuando todos lo miraron con mala cara.

- Oh – pareció sorprenderse – Veo que eres muy perspicaz, Kenji-kun. Bien, bien… eso me ahorrara parte de la explicación…

- Ve al grano, Gennai, ¿qué nos ha pasado? – Lo apremió Tai, que quería saber porque su buen amigo y compañero estaba en su interior, así de la razón por la que había mutado.

- Como recordaréis ayer visteis una luz que cubrió toda Odaiba, ¿no es así? – Todos asintieron – Bien, pues esa luz también inundo el mundo digital.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿También el mundo digimon? – Tai se llevo un capón de su hermano mayor, lo que le provocó un fuerte dolor de cabeza - ¡Ay, ¿por qué me pegas?

- Deja que diga lo que deba y luego haces tus preguntas, ¿vale?

- E-Ejem… bien… pues como había dicho antes de la interrupción de Tai-kun – este se disculpó – La luz inundó el mundo digimon, y varios digimon desaparecieron, entre los que se encuentran vuestros compañeros – Tai iba a decir algo de nuevo, pero su hermano le mostró su puño ante lo que prefirió callar, aún le dolía el anterior capón - . No sé que ha pasado, pero por los datos que he reunido, la luz provenía del mundo humano.

- ¿De nuestro mundo? ¿Cómo es posible eso, Gennai?

- No lo sé. Es un dato que he confirmado tras mi investigación de esa extraña luz. El problema es que he registrado un gran número de digimon desaparecidos por los datos que he recibido de los demás, lo que puede ser bastante peligroso. Habéis visto como han cambiado vuestros cuerpos, ¿no?

- ¿Es qué no nos ves? – Se puso Tai frente a la pantalla, ante la estúpida pregunta.

- La cosa está en que otros humanos también habrán despertado como vosotros. Y ahí está el problema. No es solo que los digimon se hayan quedado atrapados en vuestros cuerpos, sino que también podéis usar sus poderes.

- ¿En serio? – Se emocionó Tk, que intentó volar con las alas que ahora eran sus alas, sin éxito.

- Lo que no sé es como… - los niños cayeron al suelo ante la sinceridad del anciano. ¿Para qué decía algo que no tenía ni idea – Si que sé que tenéis que encontrar a los otros humanos que tengan en sus cuerpos a los digimon, porque si no tendremos problemas. Si se usan esos poderes de forma maligna en el mundo humano… bueno, no creo que haga falta que os lo diga.

- No vamos a poder buscar mucho así, ¿no crees? – Mimi, que estaba harta de ser tan verdosa, tenía unas ganas horribles de volver a su forma humana normal.

- Estoy preparando una medicina que os ayudará a recuperar la forma normal, pero es experimental. Dadme un par de horas. No sé quien lo habrá hecho, niños elegidos, pero esperemos que el mal no sea tan grande como nos pensamos.


	15. Las llamas de Meramon

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**LAS LLAMAS DE MERAMON**

Tal y como ese tal Gennai había prometido, regresaron todos a la normalidad. Su situación no era tan mala. Los ocho niños elegidos se habían reunido con sus compañero digimon, aunque estos estuvieran dentro de sus cuerpos. Ahora solo tenían que mirarse en un espejo para hablar con ellos. Kou y Sakura no hicieron malas migas con los digimon que estaban en su interior, en cuanto a Kenji, Diablomon se negó a dirigirle la palabra. Tampoco le importaba, si el digimon no quería hablar no lo iba a obligar.

Ir a clase esa mañana era demasiado pesado, sobre todo porque tenían que ponerse luego las pilas en intentar encontrar una forma de detectar a los demás humanos que hubieran servido de contenedores a los digimon. Según el anciano serían cosa de una treintena, sin embargo, no era algo seguro. Del mismo modo que tampoco tenía la certeza de que digimon habían desaparecido. Esa noche les daría más datos.

Como siempre, Kenji se despidió de sus hermanos y de Sora en la puerta. En la del instituto, Kou estaba con Hideo, mirando algo que este le mostraba. Por simple curiosidad, miró por encima de su "subordinado", para ver que miraban con tanta atención. Eran un puñado de fotos, no difíciles de reconocer porque había visto a Kou hacerlas la tarde atención en su casa, todas de Kari y Sakura en su forma digimon.

- ¿Ha visto que monada…? ¿Cómo puede existir algo tan bello…?

- E-Es increíble que Kari-chan… oh, y Sakura-chan… en serio, Kou-senpai, ¿dónde has…?

- Si te gustan te las dejo rebajadas, 500 yenes la foto.

- ¿Y eso es una rebaja? ¡Es un robo! Como se enteré aniki…

- Tranquilo, Kenji no se va a enterar… él… - palideció cuando al notar a alguien a su espalda lo vio, mirándolo inexpresivo - ¡K-Kenji! ¡E-Esto, te juro que no es lo que parece…!

- Así que… haciendo negocios con fotos de mi hermana y Sakura-chan, ¿ah…?

- ¡E-Espera un momento! ¡E-Es solo que…!

Tendió su mano, lo que dejó desconcertado a su senpai.

- Dámelas ahora mismo

- ¡¿Q-Qué? ¡N-Ni hablar, son mías! – Las escondió bajo su camiseta - ¡Si las quieres, tendrás que luchar! – Preparó su cuerpo para la batalla, no era mala la excusa. De este modo podría tener con él la pelea que tanto tiempo llevaba soñando.

- Dámelas ahora mismo – repitió, pero esta vez mucho más amenazante y con una mirada asesina que Kou sintió que le atravesaba el corazón.

- S-Si… - le entregó las fotos, que Kenji empezó a romper una a una, frente a sus llorosos ojos.

Se quedó mirando la última que le quedaba por romper. En ella Sakura y Kari salían agarradas de las manos, sonrientes, con las colas asomando por cada lado de sus lindos y pequeños cuerpos. Estaban tan monas que sin pensárselo dos veces la guardó en el bolsillo.

- Esta pa mí

- ¡B-Bastardo, eso no vale!

- ¿Tienes algo qué decir? – De nuevo esa mirada asesina.

- N-No, nada… - negó con una reverencia. Había que ver lo que intimidaba cuando se ponía así.

En el descanso, quedaron en reunirse frente a la valla, para que así Kou y Kenji no tuvieran problemas de perder el tiempo en encontrarlos. Bajo dos árboles gemelos que podían usarse para pasar de un lado a otro, se juntaron los siete niños más los dos adolescentes.

- Aún no sé nada de Gennai, por lo que no todavía no podemos empezar a buscar.

- Izzy, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Además, ¿es cierto lo que nos dijo? ¿Qué podrían usar los poderes de los digimon?

- ¿Tan malo es eso? – Kou, que hasta hace nada desconocía la existencia de esas criaturas, aún no acababa de comprender lo que pasaba – Es decir, no sé, Gotsumon es un buen tipo, no me veo usando sus poderes para nada malo.

- La cosa es… una cosa está en quien sea el contenedor y el contenido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Kenji?

- Bueno… - tragó una cereza que le había dado su hermana – no sé mucho de los digimon y todas esas cosas, pero mi teoría es esta: si el contenedor puede controlar el poder del digimon que tenga en el interior, da igual que el digimon se niegue, lo usará igual, ¿no? – abrió la boca para recibir otra cereza.

- Tienes razón, pero… ¡cómo puedes decir eso mientras estás tirado sobre las piernas de tu hermana! – Lo criticó.

Apoyado sobre las rodillas de su hermana, Kenji comía las cerezas que esta le daba, como si de un antiguo emperador romano se tratase. Los niños no dijeron nada porque ya estaban acostumbrados a que hiciera algo como eso, pero Kou, aparte de morirse de celos, era algo nuevo para él.

- ¿Qué pasa? A mi no me molesta estar así.

- ¡Nos ha fastidiado, ¿pero qué me dices de Kari-chan, eh?

- A mi tampoco – respondió sonriente – Me encanta que mi hermanito se comporte como un niño para que le dé de comer.

- E-Esto es increíble… Mimi-chan, ¿me darías de…? – Se acercó a la chica vestida de rosa, a la cual ya había puesto el ojo el día anterior. Un cabello largo y castaño, unos preciosos ojos y una delgada figura. Tenía todo lo que le gustaba de una chica.

- Lo siento, pero es que no eres mi tipo, Kou-senpai.

Deprimido, se retiró a un lado, con un aura oscura rodeándole mientras dibujaba círculos en el suelo. Pasando de él, los niños siguieron con el asunto que les interesaba.

- Entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer Izzy? Estoy preocupado por Tk, si aparece un digimon por su zona, no podremos ayudarle.

- La cosa es que…

- No os preocupéis… - le cortó Kenji y todos le miraron – Me parece que ya tenemos a uno muy cerca.

Le iban a preguntar que a que se refería cuando se oyó una explosión que provenía del gimnasio del instituto. Los alumnos comenzaron a huir despavoridos, mientras que otros se acercaban al gimnasio para apagar las llamas. Los del colegio de primaria se acercaban a la verja, para poder ver mejor que pasaba, aunque sus mayores les rogaba que se alejasen de allí.

Los niños elegidos no comprendían, ¿qué era lo que había pasado? Es más, ¿cómo sabía Kenji que iba a pasar algo? Sin dar explicaciones, este se levanto dispuesto a saltar la verja.

- Kou, ven conmigo.

- Voy – fue con él, saltando ya la verja sin problemas.

- ¡E-Espera! ¡Vamos con vosotros!

- De eso nada, os quedáis aquí.

- ¡¿Estás de coña, verdad? ¡Si es alguien que tiene un digimon no sabéis como luchar contra él!

- Y vosotros si, ¿verdad?

Si hubiera tenido argumentos, le habría reprochado esa afirmación, pero no, porque su hermano tenía razón. No sabían como usar los poderes de los digimon y mucho no iban a poder hacer hasta que Gennai les diera alguna pista de como hacerlo.

- Quiero que os quedéis aquí, ¿me habéis oído? Ni se os ocurra pasar por esta verja – la saltó, yendo directamente al gimnasio junto con Kou.

No podían hacer otra cosa más que esperar. Al menos ellos sabían pelear en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tendrían más oportunidades que si iban con ellos. Ninguno de los niños se percató de que una alta figura, cubierta en llamas, se acercaba a por ellos por la espalda.

Para cuando llegaron al gimnasio, ya habían logrado apagar el incendio. Había quedado totalmente carbonizado. Aún habían estudiantes tirando cubos de agua para extinguir las pequeñas llamas que quedaban , antes de que se volvieran a prender.

- ¡Aniki! ¡Kou-senpai!

- ¡Hideo!

Se reunieron con él, estaba cubierto de polvo y hollín.

- ¿Has estado ayudando?

- Por supuesto, lo que me extrañó es no veros por aquí.

- ¿Algún herido?

- Tranquilo, Kou-senpai, el gimnasio estaba vacío.

- ¿Se sabe como ha comenzado el incendio?

- La verdad es que no. Aunque algunos dicen que vieron como una bola de fuego caía desde el cielo.

- ¿Una bola de fuego?

- Si, decían que venía de bastante lejos, en esa dirección – les señaló hacía el oeste.

Kou intentó otear el horizonte, pero no encontraba nada. Kenji por su parte pensaba, haciendo una serie de rápidos cálculos en su cabeza. Hacía donde Hideo le había señalado no había nada, así que era imposible que la bola de fuego hubiera llegado desde allí, a no ser que alguien la hubiera tirado desde el otro lado de la valla. Pero no, hacía demasiado viento como para que la bola hubiera podido ascender sin apagarse. Así que la bola de fuego tuvo que caer directamente desde un lugar, para así ganar fuerza con el calor del aire. Además, hacía bastante viento, por lo que era muy posible que su cuerpo se hubiera desviado cuando fue disparada. Entonces se le ocurrió y sin decir nada comenzó a correr, en dirección al colegio.

- ¡Ey, Kenji, ¿a dónde vas?

- ¡Ya sé de dónde salió la bola de fuego! ¡Tenemos que volver enseguida, los niños están en peligro!

- ¡¿Qué?

Para cuando Tai se despertó, le dolía un montón la cabeza y sentía un calor insoportable. Miró a su alrededor y todo lo que veía era tuberías y varios calentadores. ¿Qué era ese lugar? Intentó moverse, pero no pudo, estaba atado a algo. Miró lo que era y resultó ser Matt, pero solo estaban unidos por la muñeca derecha. A su izquierda tenía a Izzy.

- ¿P-Pero qué…?

- Ya veo que te has despertado, muchacho.

Una figura salió de detrás de una de las calderas. Era un chico de no más edad que su hermano, de pelo tintado de naranja en punta, con un uniforme que no conocía.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué quieres de nosotros?

- Oh, vamos, no me digas que no te lo imaginas niño elegido.

- ¿C-Cómo sabes tú eso…?

Sonriente, el tipo prendió fuego a su propia mano, pero no se quejaba del dolor, más bien disfrutaba. Tai entendió, tenía a un digimon de fuego en su interior. Al ver como le brillaban los ojos, no pudo evitar en pensar en Meramon, al que se enfrentaron al poco tiempo de llegar al mundo digital.

- No entiendo muy bien la situación, pero de pronto algo se metió en mi cuerpo cuando vi una extraña luz. Pensé que estaba loco, hasta que vi mi cuerpo arder en llamas de golpe anoche. De verdad creí que me moría, ¿sabes?

- El incendio de antes lo has provocado tú, ¿verdad?

- Oh, chico listo. Tenía que desviar la atención de todos, si no, no podía capturaros. ¿Sabes? Por lo que este tal Meramon me ha dicho, si me libro de vosotros, podré tener mucho poder. Francamente, no me gusta matar niños, pero… si resulta ser verdad, ¿por qué no intentarlo? Y sé que tenéis también monstruos en vuestro interior, puedo percibir sus esencias.

- ¿Para qué nos has traído aquí?

- La verdad es que en este ambiente me siento muy cómodo. Por culpa de Meramon mi cuerpo está muy caliente y esta temperatura es como el frío invernal para mí. Tenía el pensamiento de dejar que os asfixiarais aquí, pero… como te has despertado. Supongo que os tendré que matar uno por uno – se arrimó a Kari, que era la que estaba más alejada.

- ¡D-Déjala en paz!

- Esta niña se parece mucho a ti… ¿es tu hermana? Seguro que de mayor será muy guapa, es una pena – la agarró por el pelo para levantarle la cara – Si… muy guapa… me da pena matarla, pero… - prendió su mano.

- ¡Te he dicho que la dejes en paz! ¡Si quieres mátame a mí, pero a ella déjala!

- La iba a matar de todas formas, ¿qué más da más tarde que más temprano?

Intentaba liberarse, le era imposible. Tenía que hacer algo o iba a matar a Kari de verdad. No podía hacer gran cosa, no tenía fuerzas para liberarse ni tampoco sabía como hacía ese tipo para usar a sus anchas el poder de Meramon. ¿De verdad se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras mataba a su hermana? No, no lo iba a permitir. Iba a ayudarla, fuera como fuera. Ese sentimiento se iba haciendo más y más fuerte en su interior, hasta llegar a Agumon, que sentía como su compañero deseaba salvar a su hermana.

El cuerpo de Tai comenzó a brillar, al mismo tiempo que cambiaba. Antes de que se completase la transformación, el tipo lo noqueó de un puñetazo en el estómago y Tai se desmayó. Respiró aliviado cuando este volvió a ser un niño. De haberlo dejado transformarse seguro que habría tenido serios problemas. No tenía tiempo que perder, si alguno de esos críos se despertaba y por casualidad lograban cambiar, no iba a tener nada que hacer. De nuevo intentó matar a la pequeña, ahora que no había interrupciones, hasta que la puerta de la sala de calderas se vino abajo. ¿Quién demonios le interrumpía ahora? ¿Y cómo le habían encontrado?

- Joder, que calor que hace aquí… ufff… - Kou se aireo moviendo la camiseta.

- Te dije que estaría aquí.

A uno de ellos lo reconoció al instante, Kou, el controlador de ese territorio. Al otro no lo había visto en su vida.

- ¿C-Cómo me habéis encontrado?

- Simplemente hemos seguido tus huellas. Dejando ese rastro de yeso carbonizado no ibas a pasar desapercibido. Aunque nos ha costado seguirte desde la azotea, que pena no haber sabido que estabas en la sala de calderas del sótano, sino habríamos venido directamente.

- Da igual si me habéis descubierto, ¡porque os voy a matar ahora mismo! – Su cuerpo se prendió por completo, aumentado más aún la temperatura del lugar. Las llamas fueron adoptando una forma, la de un minotauro - ¡Minotaurus Ex Mode!

- Vaya, lo tenemos chungo.

- Para eso hemos traído esto, ¿no? – Ambos sacaron rápidamente los extintores que usaron para apagar al minotauro de fuego.

Por más que intentaba encender las llamas, le era imposible. Por culpa de esos extintores su cuerpo era incapaz de producir ni una sola. Ahora era como antes, un simple humano, tan vulnerable a cualquier ataque que le iba a ser imposible defenderse.

- Hicimos bien en traerlos.

- Ya te lo dije, y bueno… ¿qué hacemos con este?

- ¿Qué tal si nos libramos de él y salvamos a los niños? – Hizo crujir los huesos de sus nudillos con fuerza, dándole tiricia a su rival.

- Además, me ha parecido que ibas a matar a mi princesa, ¿no es así…?

- E-Esto, yo… e-esperad… yo… ¡Iaaaaaaaaaaaagh! – Gritó cuando ambos se lanzaron a por él.

Tai sintió que algo caliente le tocaba la frente. Entre abrió los ojos, pero todo lo veía borroso. Entonces vino la imagen del tipo intentando matar a Kari, lo que lo hizo despertarse de golpe y levantarse. Se golpeó contra algo y cayó de la cama, de morros contra el suelo. Raudo como una gacela, se puso en pie, listo para presentar batalla.

- ¡Deja a Kari, desgraciado!

Se llevo una sorpresa de ver que ya no estaba en la sala de calderas, sino en la enfermería del colegio. En una silla frente a la cama estaba Kenji, y en el suelo Joe, quejándose de un dolor en la cabeza.

- ¿Q-Qué…?

- Hay que ver, Joe iba a mirar si te había bajado la temperatura y tú vas y le das un cabezazo.

- ¿E-Eh? – Miró a su amigo, que se ponía en pie colocándose de nuevo sus gafas que se le habían caído - ¡Ay, madre, lo siento Joe!

- No te preocupes Tai… hay que ver que cabeza más dura tienes.

- Si, como la de una mula.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho, Kenji? P-Por cierto… ¡¿dónde está ese tipo? ¡¿Qué ha pasado? ¡¿Kari está bien?

- Tranquilo, Tai. A ese chico se lo han llevado al mundo digimon, para que Gennai pueda analizarlo e intentar extraerle a Meramon. Kari-chan está bien – lo tranquilizó – Kenji-san y Kou-senpai nos han salvado.

- ¿V-Vosotros…? Pero, ¿cómo supiste donde…?

- Todo es gracias a él – le hizo una seña con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Al girarse, Tai se asustó de ver la impotente figura de Diablomon en el espejo, tan serio como la otra vez que lo vio. Joe también se asustó, no le gustaba sus pintas. Devimon daba menos miedo que él.

- Parece ser que nuestro amigo es capaz de sentir a los digimon, fue por eso que os encontré. Aunque, ese tarado había dejado huellas por todo el colegio, lo malo es que las había preparado bien, para liar a la persona que las siguiera.

- ¿Y Kari…?

- No te preocupes – lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa – Ha estado durmiendo aquí y en cuanto se ha despertado la mande a clase. Había que aparentar normalidad.

- Menos mal… - cayó sobre la cama, aliviado.

- ¿Sabes? Antes de entrar en la sala de calderas, pude sentir una gran cantidad de energía. Y venía de ti, parece que por un instante estuviste a punto de usar el poder de Agumon.

- ¿Y-Yo…? N-No me acuerdo… solo recuerdo que ese tipo iba a atacar a Kari y yo… tenía tantas ganas de salvarla que… no sé… luego solo sé que caí inconsciente.

- En fin, sea como sea la verdad es que estuviste a punto de conseguir a controlarlo. Será mejor que me vaya a clase, me va a caer una buena bronca que llevo desde cuarta hora sin aparecer por allí. No queda mucho para que se acaben las del colegio, así que cuando termine iros a casa y no me esperéis, que seguramente me toque quedarme – se dispuso a irse, cuando su hermano le agarró de la manga, algo tímido.

- K-Kenji, espera por favor…

- ¿Mm? ¿Qué quieres?

- P-Podrías… ¡¿podrías enseñarme a luchar, por favor?


	16. Noche tormentosa

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**NOCHE TORMENTOSA**

Como todas las mañanas de ese último mes, Kenji y Tai acudieron al campo de fútbol a primera hora de la mañana. A esas horas no había nadie, de modo que iban a poder entrenar tranquilos. Mientras que el menor de los dos estaba en posición de ataque, el mayor permanecía con las manos en los bolsillos, esperando a ver que hacía su rival.

Ya sabía que no debía subestimarlo. No usaba las mano, solo las piernas para pelear, y bastante bien. Su agilidad, elasticidad y equilibrio eran increíbles. Llevaba ya un mes entrenando las lecciones básicas, y aún no era ni capaz de tocar a su hermano mayor. Le dijo que él las logró dominar en una semana, pero que no tenían prisa. Las cosas no iban mal: habían logrado encontrar a varias personas que albergaban a un digimon, algunas peligrosas, otras más tranquilas que aceptaron gustosos ir al mundo digital para que les extrajeran al digimon. Del mismo modo que los niños elegidos, así como Kou y Sakura, habían aprendido a transformarse en el modo de combate, uniendo sus fuerzas con los digimon.

El único que no lo había conseguido, porque decía que no lo necesitaba, era Kenji. Si le preguntaban, su respuesta siempre era la misma: "si Diablomon no quiere prestarme su poder, yo no le voy a obligar". Algunos de los niños pensaban que era lo mejor. Por lo que los digimon les habían explicado, Diablomon era uno de los tres Emperadores de la oscuridad, junto con otro digimon denominado Satanmon y Apocallymon, al que derrotaron tiempo atrás. Añadiendo que era mucho más fuerte que su antiguo enemigo, pero más débil que Satanmon. Tai se estremeció de solo pensarlo. Si ya lo pasaron mal contra Apocallymon, ¿tendrían oportunidad contra Diablomon o Satanmon? Prefería no pensar en ello, porque se ponía nervioso.

- Vamos, Tai, no tenemos todo el día. A ver si hoy puedes tocarme.

- ¡Ya verás como lo consigo!

Arremetió contra él a toda velocidad. Tenía que tomar la ventaja desde el primer momento, que su hermano era mucho más rápido que él. La ventaja era que podía usar las manos, así que iba a aprovecharlo. Atacó con un puñetazo directo hacía su cara, que como tenía previsto esquivo haciéndose un lado. Aprovechó lo resbaladizo que estaba el césped, por las lluvias de estos días, y dio un giro de 360º para golpearle con un codazo. Kenji usó su rodilla derecha para bloquearle sin ningún problema, ante lo que Tai respondió enseguida con una patada giratoria baja. Su hermano no tuvo ningún problema de esquivar de un salto. Así se sucedieron una secuencia de ataques sin parar, buscando alcanzar a su objetivo.

Las chicas, sentadas junto con Hideo en uno de los banquillos, aprovechaban para tomar unas galletas caseras que había preparado la madre de Sora. Hideo cogió de buen grado la que le ofreció Sora.

- Ay que ver ñam ñam… lo que ha mejorado Tai-kun… ñam ñam… hace nada no era capaz ni de seguirle el ritmo a aniki.

- Si, cada día lo hace mejor.

- Mis hermanos son los mejores, seguro que Tai se hace tan fuerte como Kenji.

En el último golpe casi logra rozarle la mejilla, ante lo que Kenji se vio obligado a retroceder. No se dio cuenta del charco y resbaló, oportunidad que su hermano pequeño no pudo desaprovechar para atacar con una patada alta para alcanzarle antes de que se desplomase. Kenji pudo recuperar el equilibrio y esquivarla por lo pelos, literalmente porque algunos se desprendieron de su cabeza al pasar la patada de Tai tan cerca de su cabeza.

Sin poder evitarlo, se activó su sistema de pelea en serio. Con un grácil, rápido e impresionante movimiento, dio una vuelta completa hasta dar una patada baja a Tai para que perdiera el equilibrio, y dando un par de vueltas sobre si mismo mientras se levantaba, lo golpeó en plena boca del estómago, haciéndolo patinar sobre el húmedo césped a varios metros.

- ¡O-Ostras, ¿Tai estás bien? – Se acercó a él, preocupado. No había podido controlarse, fue un acto reflejo – Lo siento, yo…

- Cof cof… n-no te preocupes… t-te tengo dicho que no me gusta que te contengas… cof… - intentaba levantarse, pero le dolía demasiado el estómago.

- ¡Hermano, ¿estás bien? – Corrió a su lado. Se había llevado un buen susto cuando Kenji lo golpeó así y lo vio caer al suelo - ¡Hermanito, te has pasado!

- Jo, no te enfades conmigo, princesa… - comenzaron a salirle unas lagrimillas de tristeza porque su hermana le riñiera – No ha sido aposta.

- Pues hoy no te pienso dar de comer cerezas mientras reposas sobre mis piernas en el recreo – le dio la espalda, cabreada por como se había pasado con Tai. Por mucho que fuera un entrenamiento, no hacía falta tomárselo tan en serio.

- ¡¿Eeeeeeeeh? ¡No, por favor! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso! – Imploraba de rodillas, inclinando la cabeza una y otra vez.

Sora y Hideo contemplaban el espectáculo sin saber muy bien que pensar. Si la gente supiera que el famoso Akuma Dansa, que hacía cinco años controló esa zona, era fácilmente dominado por una niña de ocho años, se llevarían o una sorpresa o una desilusión.

Esperaron a que Tai se recuperara un poco, pero al final tuvo que ir caminando apoyado en el hombro de Sora, porque se negaba en rotundo a que su hermano mayor lo llevará a caballito. Le daba mucha vergüenza. A Kenji, como castigo para que su hermana lo perdonará, le tocó cargar con las mochilas de todos. Menos mal que la de los niños pequeños no pesaban, que si no iba a tenerlo claro.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude, aniki?

- N-No… estoy bien… - no pesaban tanto como para necesitar ayuda. Peores cosas había tenido que llevar durante su entrenamiento.

Lo que le molestaba era un escozor por encima de su oreja. Toco la zona con la mano y volvió a comprobar unas pequeñas gotas de sangre. Miró a su hermano que iba por delante de él, apoyado sobre Sora. Si no llega a reaccionar a tiempo, le habría dado de lleno. Tenía que ser sincero, era un pequeño roce, pero contaba como golpe. Luego lo invitaría a un helado para celebrarlo. Ahora tendría que llevarlo al nivel medio, y esperaba que se preparase porque eso era aún mucho más duro que lo anterior.

Al llegar al colegio como todas las mañanas se despidieron de los niños y fueron para el instituto. Donde, como todas las mañanas, Kou estaba en vuelto en una pelea con pandillas de otros institutos que, desde que se enteraron de su regreso, no habían parado de ir al instituto para buscarlo y cargárselo.

- ¿Ya está otra vez Kou-senpai? – Preguntó Asuka algo que era evidente, todas las mañanas era igual.

- Ah, hola Asuka-chan.

- ¿No vas a ayudarle, Kenji-kun?

- A mi que no me meta, que yo…

- Y ese tío de ahí es mi subordinado, así que tener cuidadito con él – le oyó decir a los tipos que lo rodeaban.

- ¡¿A quién llamas tu subordinado? – Saltó, esa era una de las cosas que más lo cabreaba oír de él.

- ¿De modo que estás con él?

- ¡Pues a por él!

La pandilla, compuesta por doce personas, se dividió en dos grupos para atacar a cada uno. De nuevo estaba metido en un lío por culpa de la bocaza de ese charlatán. Le dio la cartera y su chaqueta a Hideo y se lanzó a por esos tipos, para acabar rápido, que solo tenía cinco minutos antes de que sonara la campana.

Desde el tercer piso, en la sala de profesores, el profesor de física, Nagura Mamoru, por encima de sus pequeñas lentes y apretando sus dientes de ratón, miraba con sus afilados ojos como dos de sus alumnos se liaban a puñetazos con esos macarras. Todas las mañanas tenían el mismo espectáculo frente al instituto, cosa que le desagradaba enormemente. Dio un puñetazo sobre su mesa, furioso. Por culpa de que esos dos habían llegado al instituto, ahora de nuevo gozaban de mala fama por los constantes ataques y peleas en la puerta del centro o porque veían a uno de ellos peleando en plena calle. Incluso Kamiya Kenji estaba empezando a pelear a su hermano pequeño, ¿qué clase de alumno es ese?

No el que necesitaba el instituto, eso estaba claro. Kamiya Kenji, aparte de un buen luchador, no era moco de pavo en los estudios. Sus notas no bajan de un nueve y en los deportes destacaba bastante, sobre todo en fútbol y pruebas de atletismo. Sakimawara Kou tampoco sacaba malas notas, no solía bajar del siete, y como el otro, destacaba en varios deportes como baloncesto, natación, béisbol. Todo eso, añadido a que mantenían el instituto y el colegio a salvo, era la razón por la que el APA no había aprobado su expulsión.

El griterío que provenía de la puerta devolvió al profesor Mamoru a la realidad. Con su mirada de zorro vio lo de todas las mañanas, habían derrotado a la pandilla invasora sin mayores problemas y sus compañeros de clase, así como otros alumnos lo celebraban. Esa era otra, no eran como el resto de macarras de los otros centros que tenían atemorizados, sino que todo el mundo los admiraba por lo que hacían. ¿No comprendían que un estudiante de un instituto tan prestigioso como el suyo no podía permitirse ese tipo de gente tan problemática?

- ¿Qué pasa, profesor Nagura? – Preguntó un hombre de madiana edad, rechoncho y cara de bonachón – Oh, así que Kamiya y Sakimawara han vuelto a ganar – dijo, contento.

- ¿De qué se alegra, profesor Minarita? Esto solo estropea la reputación de nuestro centro.

- Oh, venga. No sea tan chapado a la antigua. Es gracias a ellos que los niños del colegio pueden ir y volver seguros a sus casas. Desde su regreso, los robos, los abusos y las amenazas han disminuido considerablemente, casi hasta cero.

- P-Pero…

- Vamos, vamos – le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro – No hacen más que protegernos de esos vándalos, ¿no hay que estarles agradecidos? Y los alumnos los quieren mucho y son buenas estudiantes, no podemos echarlos solo por eso.

Desistió de decir nada para convencer a ese barril cabezón. No lo iba a hacer entrar en razón y encima admiraba a esos dos por lo que hacían, así que, en verdad estaba solo en todo esto. No iba a dejarlo pasar. Echaría a esos dos para que el instituto volviera a ser lo que era. Ya encontraría la forma ya, lo juraba por su reputación.

Para cuando Kenji pudo salir por fin del instituto, le había tocado quedarse porque le tocaba turno de limpieza, el tiempo estaba muy feo. Cuando finalmente alcanzó la estación del tren, estaba diluviando a mares, así que se empapó entero porque ese día no se había llevado paraguas. Si el sol estaba fuera esa mañana, había que ver con el hombre del tiempo que había pronosticado que ya no iba a volver a llover. Encima, la estación estaba cerrada porque se habían anulado los servicios por la lluvia. El cartelito decían que lamentaban las molestias. ¿Y ahora qué podía hacer?

- ¡Kenji! – Oyó una voz femenina entre el constante golpeteo de las gotas de agua contra el suelo.

Miró a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie. De nuevo lo llamaron, esta vez más fuerte. Bajo un toldo de un restaurante, que estaba cerrado seguramente por la lluvia, estaba Sora. Corrió lo más que puso para ir con ella, total, ¿para que corría? Si ya estaba calado hasta los huesos.

- ¿Qué haces aún aquí, Sora-chan?

- Tenía que quedarme a dar de comer a los animales. Y cuando he salido… ha empezado a llover.

- Aaaah… yo estoy igual y parece que los servicios se han suspendido. Para colmo, aquí no hay cabinas. No voy a poder llamar a mi padre para que venga a buscarnos. Y con esta lluvia no es que fuera a poder moverse mucho con el coche.

- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

No tenían muchas opciones. Aunque cesase la lluvia, el servicio estaba cortado como mínimo hasta mañana, de modo que regresar no era una opción. E ir andando, con la que caía, no era muy buena idea.

- Mmm… ya sé, tengo una idea. Ven conmigo – tiro de ella empezando a correr.

- ¿E-Eeeeh…?

Kenji la llevo por una serie de calles que ella no conocía. Algunas veces parecía que estaba algo deshorientado, hasta que lograba encontrar una indicación que lo ayudaba a guiarse. Finalmente, tras estar media hora dando vueltas, llegaron a su destino. Sora se sonrojo enormemente al ver el cartelón luminoso de color rosa, donde rezaba las palabras "Love Hotel".

- Sabía que había uno por esta zona, menos mal. Vamos – entró.

Sora titubeo de seguirlo. ¿La estaba llevando en serio a un hotel? ¿Sin tener antes una cita? ¿Sin ser novios? ¿Iban a compartir habitación sin ni siquiera haber intimado un poco más? Debía estar de broma.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Entras o qué? Vas a coger frío si te quedas fuera – la llamó desde dentro.

En eso último tenía razón. Estaba empapada, por la lluvia, casi no sentía su cuerpo del frío que tenía y no parecía que fuera a parar pronto. De modo que, entró. Algunas de sus amigas le habían hablado de esos sitios, de lo que habían leído en los mangas. La entrada era muy lujosa, y como le habían dicho, no había conserje allí, solo una pared con un montón de monitores. Casi todas salvo una estaban en negro.

- Menos mal, queda una habitación libre, a ver… ¿100 yenes la hora? No es caro. Vale – pulsó el botón y debajo de la pantalla se abrió un pequeño compartimiento de donde Kenji sacó las llaves. Como el resto, esa pantalla también se apagó. Sentía curiosidad de por qué se apagaba. – Vamos, Sora-chan.

Iba a seguirle cuando se quedo mirando el nombre de la habitación que había elegido, bueno de la única que quedaba. Su piel se volvió completamente roja al leer "Hot Night Forever" en inglés. No sabía mucho el idioma, pero comprendía claramente lo que significaba cada palabra. Tenía que ser un sueño, ¿de verdad estaba con Kenji en un hotel de esos que usan las parejas para tener sus primeras experiencias sexuales a espaldas del mundo?

La habitación que se encontraron era igual que la de la pantalla. Una cama, no muy grande pero suficiente para dos, dos mesitas de noche con sus lámparas, un mueble con televisor, un armario y la puerta del baño. Kenji cerró la puerta con llave cuando la niña entró. De ese modo no los molestarían, aunque luego tendría que pedir la cena. Sora miraba en todas direcciones. En verdad había estado en pocas habitaciones de hotel, que no fueran típicamente japonesas de hostales o posadas, así que eso era nuevo para ella. Como rara vez dormía en una cama, siempre dormía en su futón.

- Sora-chan, toma – le lanzó un par de toallas que la niña agarró al vuelo.

- Metete a la ducha primera. Usaremos el radiador para secar la ropa. Supongo que en el baño habrá por lo menos dos albornoces.

- ¿N-No sería mejor que fueras tú primero…? Estás más mojado que yo.

- Tranqui, tranqui. Iré pidiendo la cena para luego, ¿te apetece algo en particular?

- Cualquier cosa esta bien… mmm… pero que no lleve picante, por favor. No lo soporto.

- Oído cocina – descolgó el teléfono y busco en la lista de número el que correspondiese al servicio de habitaciones – Si, ¿servicio de habitaciones? A ver mire, quería pedir para la hora de cenar. Si, no, no lo tenemos claro. ¿Qué me recomienda?

Dejándole a él el tema de elegir la comisa, la niña entró en el baño. En la habitación previa, se quitó la ropa mojada, dejándola en la cesta. Como Kenji había dicho habían dos albornoces, así que algo tendría para cubrir su cuerpo, porque ir solo con la toalla no le hacía ninguna gracia. Entró en el baño y agradeció sentir el contacto del agua caliente con su piel. Por un momento, el nerviosismo de entrar en ese lugar desapareció, yéndose con el agua que descendía hacía las alcantarillas. En verdad estaba feliz, porque iba a poder pasar toda una tarde-noche junto a Kenji, aunque el lugar no fuera el mejor del mundo.

Kenji entró sin hacer ruido para coger el cesto con la ropa mojada. El radiador abultaba toda una pared, así que tendría suficiente para poder poner también su ropa. Se quitó primero la suya, quedándose únicamente con sus calzoncillos negros. Su ropa abultaba más que la Sora, así que tenía que ver como la ponía para que cupiera toda sin problemas. Fue colocando prenda por prenda, incluso había lugar para las mochilas, hasta que solo le faltaba las braguitas de Sora. Al tenerlas en la mano, se las quedó mirando: unas braguitas de color rojo con estampando de pajaritos. Por un momento se quedó traspuesto, ¿Sora usaba eso?

En ese preciso instante, Sora abrió la puerta del baño. Vistiendo únicamente el albornoz, y con una talla en la cabeza para el pelo, salía completamente relajada, hasta que vio a Kenji sujetando sus braguitas.

- ¡A-Ah, ¿p-pero qué haces, Kenji-san?

- ¡N-No es lo que parece! ¡Iba a ponerlas ahora mismo en el radiador, para que se secaran! – Intentó explicarse. Que todo el resto de la ropa estuviera en el radiador era prueba suficiente de su inocencia, ¿pero por qué precisamente tenía que verlo con sus braguitas?

Muerta de la vergüenza, se las quitó de las manos, metiéndolas en el bolsillo del albornoz.

- El baño está libre… entra tú ahora, por favor…

- V-Vale…

Entró al baño. Cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta de la ducha, Sora se cayó sobre la cama, queriéndose morir en ese preciso instante. ¿Por qué justamente había tenido que ponerse ese día esas braguitas tan infantiles? No, la verdad es que solo tenía ese tipo de ropa interior, le encantaban de estampados con animalitos o dibujitos, no lo podía evitar. Dentro de su carácter de marimacho, era la única parte que sus amigas consideraban "femenina". Aún así, ¿por qué Kenji las tenía que haber visto? Igual ya estaba acostumbrado por Kari, que ya sabía que a ella le gustaban mucho ese tipo de braguitas, pero… pero…

Las dejó sobre el radiador, a ver si tenían suerte y se secaba pronto la ropa. Estar desnuda, solo llevando un albornoz en la misma habitación que un chico, y más con él, la hacía sentirse nerviosa. No, no. Tenía que olvidarse de esas cosas. Kenji no la había llevado allí con esa intención. Decidió ver que había en los cajones de las mesitas, con un poco de suerte algún caramelo. Lo que encontró fue un pequeño envoltorio de plástico, que parecía llevar algo circular en su interior.

- ¿Y esto…? – En el envoltorio ponía condón, lo que le hizo averiguar en un momento lo que era. En las clases de educación sexual que les dieron hace unos meses les explicaron para que servían. Lo guardó inmediatamente de nuevo en el cajón y lo cerró a cal y canto.

No debía extrañarse que eso estuviera en una habitación de un Love Hotel, pero, aún así, se había sorprendido. Lo mejor para esperar a que Kenji saliera era ver la televisión, así que la encendió. Se quedó de piedra cuando en la imagen salía una mujer desnuda rodeada de tres hombres. Mientras jugaba con los penes de dos de ellos , usando sus manos, otro se lo metía en la boca. Cambió de canal, y apareció la imagen de una mujer cabalgando sobre un hombre. Fue cambiando de canal uno a uno, atravesando los veinte canales de los que disponía la televisión, y en todas eran escenas pornográficas. En la última, dos hombres estaban besándose, mientras restregaban sus largos y erectos penes.

Sora en verdad nunca había visto uno de cerca, bueno si, de Tai cuando se bañaban juntos de pequeños. Y bueno, el de Kenji el otro día, pero fue solo un segundo. Le alucinó ver lo grandes que eran, ¿de verdad eso tenía que entrar por la vagina? Solo de pensarlo notaba dolor y miedo. Iba a apagar la televisión cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, ante lo que sintió que deseaba que se la comiese la tierra, porque los dos hombres estaban comenzando a hacerse una felación mutua en una pose que Sora desconocía.

Cuando oyó su explicación, el joven no pudo evitar partirse de risa. A la niña no le hacía nada de gracia.

- En estos hoteles todos los canales ponen películas porno… ay… - le dolía el estómago de tanto reír – Así como ungüentos o aceites para usarlos en la ducha y demás.

- Y esto… ¿por qué la pantalla se vuelve negra cuando coges la habitación?

- Por eso – le señaló en dirección a la puerta, pero en el techo, donde había una cámara, lo que asustó a Sora – Esa cámara graba lo que pasa en la habitación. Si no se apagase el monitor, desde abajo podrían ver que se hace en las habitaciones. Pero, tranquila, se apaga una vez coges la habitación.

- Q-Quieres decir que… ¿ahora no está grabándonos?

- No, tranquila. Eso es… - alguien llamó a la puerta - ¿Si?

- Servicio de habitaciones, le traigo lo que nos ha pedido.

- Ah, si – abrió la puerta, teniendo que girar otra vez la llave – Muchas gracias – el hombre, no mucho más mayor de treinta, entró en la habitación y ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar que hacían allí un estudiante de secundaria con una niña de primaria. Simplemente dejó la bandeja y se marchó.

Sora estaba perpleja. ¿Ni una sola pregunta?

- No es de sorprenderse, deben estar acostumbrados a estas cosas.

- ¿A-Acostumbrados…?

- A estos hoteles vienen padres con sus hijos, hermanos de sangre, parejas menores de edad, maestros con alumnas, abuelos con nietos… vamos, de todo. Solo tienen que servir la comida, sin hacer preguntas.

- M-Me estás tomando el pelo… ¿verdad?

- No, mira – rebuscó bajó la almohada, sacando un libro de tapas azules – Esto es un libro donde las parejas pueden dejar registrado lo que han hecho aquí. Y si buscamos…

Comenzó a leer en voz alta lo que había escrito. Muchas eran de alumnas con profesores, e incluso de chicos con sus mascotas. Había también de alguna de un padre con su hija o con su hijo, así como de dos hermanos. Entonces, ¿era verdad? ¿No solo las parejas normales usaban esas habitaciones?

- Bueno, yo no sé tú, pero tengo bastante hambre – dejó el libro de nuevo en su sitio.

Mientras cenaban, Sora no para de sentirse incómoda. Quisiera o no, ahora estaba en una habitación de hotel sola con un chico, y encima al chico que amaba. Si el sentimiento era mutuo no lo sabía, aunque ese beso de aquella mañana… No le había preguntado sobre el tema, y había tenido muchas ganas y ocasiones, pero es que tenía miedo de que acabara tratándose de un sueño. Lo mejor era desviar el tema de conversación.

- Esto… Kenji…

- ¿Mmm? – Tragó el ramen que se estaba comiendo.

- Como… ¿cómo es que sabes tanto de estos sitios?

- De los mangas, y también tuve que hacer un trabajo sobre estos lugares hará un mes o así. Me informé viniendo a uno con mi compañero de clase.

- ¿Ah, si?

- Si, el tipo estaba como loco por venir a uno, porque deseaba traerse a su novia para hacerlo por primera vez.

- Cuando te refieres a hacerlo por primera vez, quieres decir…

- Sexo, por supuesto. Bueno, según el punto de vista de la relación, se le llama hacer el amor.

- ¿T-Tan jóvenes…? Si aún son unos niños…

- Ja, ja, ja… ¡ugh! - rio, casi atragantándose porque no había terminado de tragar el ramen – No hables como las abuelas Sora-chan, que tú también eres una niña. De todas formas, a nuestra edad hoy día es normal hacerlo por primera vez. Incluso en tu clase estoy seguro que habrá amigas tuyas que lo hayan hecho.

- B-Bueno… algunas dicen que si… pero… ¿y tú…?

- ¿Yo? Para nada, soy todavía puro y virgen – contestó sincero, lo que en parte alegró un poco a Sora de oírle decir eso. - ¿Y tú, Sora-chan?

- ¡P-Por supuesto que nunca lo he hecho! – Respondió ruborizada y molesta, por la obviedad de la respuesta – Ni siquiera sé si podría hacerlo…

- Eso esta bien, aún eres muy joven para pensar en esas cosas.

- ¿Tú… tú piensas en hacerlo…?

- No está dentro de mis prioridades la verdad. Hasta que no se de la oportunidad, y solo si quiero de verdad a esa persona, lo haré.

Por un momento, a la pequeña le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Solo con la persona que quiera de verdad? ¿Era un mensaje indirecto hacía ella? No lo parecía, pero no podía evitar interpretarlo así. Todavía no le había dado una respuesta a su declaración de cinco años atrás, y solo tenía un beso que parecía más un sueño que real. Ahora estaban en una habitación de un hotel para adultos, donde la gente consumaba sus relaciones sexuales siguiendo los instintos más primitivos del ser humano. ¿Acaso iban a acabar haciéndolo esa noche?

- Oh, casi se me olvida. Tenemos que llamar a nuestras familias, aunque claro, como se enteren que estamos aquí… ya sé.

Kenji cogió el teléfono y llamó a su casa. Tai, que era el único que estaba disponible porque su madre estaba bañándose y Kari en el cuarto, cogió el teléfono.

- Familia Kamiya, dígame.

- Ey, hermano, soy yo.

- ¿Kenji? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Sabes lo preocupadas que están mamá y Kari?

- Mmmm… lamento oír eso. Pero es que suspendieron los trenes por la lluvia y me ha sido imposible regresar.

- Entonces, ¿dónde estás?

- En un Love Hotel con Sora-chan.

- ¡¿Quéeeeeeeeee? ¡¿En un Love Hotel con Sora? ¡¿Se puede saber que pretendes? – Saltó, de pensar en lo que su mejor amiga debía estar pasando con Kenji, ¿es qué había decidido llevársela al huerto?

- C-Cálmate… ay, casi me dejas sordo. Es el único lugar que había para pasar la noche. Escucha, necesito que llames a casa de Sora-chan y digas que se queda a dormir en nuestra casa.

- ¿Y por qué no llamáis desde allí y ya esta? Así ella habla con su madre.

- El teléfono de los Takenouchi es digital, no saldrá el número de nuestra casa y su madre sospechara.

- Ostras, tienes razón… está bien, llamaré. Pero, Kenji, ni se te ocurra hacerle nada, ¿me has oído?

- Ey, ey, ey. Que no estamos aquí los dos por gusto, ¿eh? De haber quedado más habitaciones libres habría elegido otra para ella, sin embargo, solo quedaba esta.

- Que casualidad…

- Oh… ¿mi hermanito está celoso?

- ¡Para nada!

- Entonces, te lo encargo. Díselo a los demás. Si te preguntan, diles que estoy en casa de Hideo.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana entonces.

- Si, hasta mañana.

Tras colgar, se dejó caer sobre la cama. Menudo grito le había pegado su hermano, hasta Sora lo había oído y se había sentido avergonzada de lo que Tai había llegado a pensar. Aunque, si de buenas ya decían que estaban en un Love Hotel, ¿qué iba a pensar su amigo?

- Lo mejor será irse a dormir ya, que mañana madrugamos – abrió las sábanas – Tú dormirás en la cama.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y tú…? – Parpadeó, sabiendo que allí no había ningún sitio más donde dormir.

- Me pondré por ahí, puedo dormir en cualquier lado.

- ¿Con el frío que hace? Te vas a congelar… a mi… - sus mejillas se encendieron, al pensar en lo que le iba a pedir – no me importa que compartamos la cama…

- No te preocupes, me pondré cerca del radiador, e incluso puedo usar mi mochila como almohada.

- P-Pero… - el chico le selló los labios con un dedo para indicarle que era el fin de la discusión.

Sora se metió en la cama, todavía no muy convencida y sintiéndolo mucho por Kenji. Cabían los dos perfectamente, y sabía que lo hacía por respeto a ella, pero no podía negar que no sería muy feliz si pasarán la noche juntos, compartiendo lecho. No iba a ceder, así que decir algo era inútil. Kenji apagó la luz y Sora se puso a dormir. De reojo de vez en cuanto miraba a Kenji.

Estaba sentado al lado del radiador, apoyado en la pared. Parecía que se hubiera quedado dormido ya, porque no se movía para nada. Intento dormirse, pero no podía. Se sentía mal porque estuviera ahí sentado, y no en la cama por su caballerosidad. Cogió una de las sábanas y lo cubrió con ella, así tendría menos frío. Se lo quedó mirando unos momentos, parecía un angelito.

Al ver sus labios, sintió el deseo de besarlos, ante lo que su cara se fue acercando cada vez más a la suya. Justo antes de que sus labios se uniera en uno, Kenji emitió un pequeño ruidito que asustó a Sora. Parecía que estaba soñando. Le hizo mucha gracia, porque esos parecían ruidos de niño pequeño. Le pidió perdón por haberle intentado robar un beso a traición y lo compensó con un beso en la mejilla, deseándole dulces sueños. Regresó a la cama, y feliz por lo menos de haber conseguido darle un besito, ya pudo relajarse, igual soñaba algo bonito con él y todo.

Kenji la miró de reojo. Si en aquel momento su maldita nariz no le hubiera picado, habría recibido un beso de Sora. En serio, ¿iba a atacarle a traición? Lo mejor era no decir nada, porque él hizo lo mismo. Al menos ella no se enteró, porque si no a saber como habría reaccionado. Le agradeció que le entregará la manta, porque a pesar del radiador, si que había refrescado bastante. Ahora estaba más abrigado y podría soportar mejor pasar la noche.

En la cama, Sora dio media vuelta, destapándose por completo. Parecía que mientras dormía era de las que daban muchas vueltas. Se levantó para taparla, llevándose la sorpresa de que el albornoz se había aflojado, quedando completamente al descubierto no solo sus aún no desarrollados pechos, sino también su vagina. Tragó saliva. No es que no hubiera visto una antes, estaba ya más que harto de ver a su hermana desnuda, pero es que, ver la de Sora en cuestión, lo estaba poniendo nervioso. El sonido pausado y descontinuo de su respiración se grababa en su cabeza, mientras observaba su cara y su cuerpo semi desnudo.

- Dios… con esto no voy a poder controlarme… - murmuró.

Tenía que agradecer las vistas pero, durante toda la tarde, había tenido que controlarse. Acudió al Love Hotel porque no quedaba otra. Y, aún así, estuvo nervioso toda la tarde de lo que Sora pudiera pensar. Al leer el libro de las parejas que habían pasado por esa habitación todavía más. Todas habían unido sus cuerpos carnales y sus almas en un solo ser… ¿serían ellos capaces de hacerlo? No… no eran novios y Kenji aún no podía aceptar sus sentimientos, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder protegerla a ella también. No, aún le faltaba mucho. Y, sin embargo, había momentos en los que deseaba abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que la amaba. Todo el rato había tenido que controlar a su bestia interna, y no se refería a Diablomon. Ahora, le era imposible.

Se fue inclinando, acercando su cuerpo al suyo. No, no sabía si iba a poder contenerse. Y menos en ese lugar. Y mucho menos esa noche.


	17. Culpable

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**CULPABLE**

Al despertarse con los primeros rayos de luz que se colaron por los huequecitos de la persiana, Sora se sintió desorientada. Fue solo un par de segundos, pero por un momento se asustó de no encontrarse en su cuarto, sobre todo al ver a Kenji a un lado dormido. No tardó en acordarse de todo. Esa noche había llovido una barbaridad y habían tenido que refugiarse en un Love Hotel. Si lo veía desde el lado positivo, había pasado la noche con la persona que amaba, aunque no fuera en el mismo lecho.

Se levantó, y al no acordarse de que solo llevaba el albornoz, este se deslizó por su cuerpo hacía el suelo, pues al parecer por la noche el cinturón se había aflojado. En esos momentos Kenji abrió los ojos, al oír algo pesado que caía. Apenas oía nada, pero, con la visión borrosa y la poca luz que había en el cuarto, le parecía ver unas piernas desnudas, alzo la mirada para mirar a la dueña.

- ¿Sora…chan…? – La respuesta de la niña fue un fuerte bofetón que derribó al joven, dejándolo confundido. ¿A qué venía pegarle a buena hora de la mañana?

Tras desayunar, salieron camino para el colegio. A Kenji le quedó la marca de la mano en su mejilla izquierda, y todavía le ardía.

- Ay, que daño… - se acarició la marca, lo que le producía un pequeño escozor a la vez que un gustillo.

- Perdona… es que… ha sido un acto reflejo… yo… - pidió perdón, avergonzada, porque la había visto al completo desnuda, aunque él no se acordase de nada. No había podido evitarlo.

- ¿Y yo qué culpa tengo de que se te haya caído el albornoz? Si estaba dormido, hay que ver…

- Ya te he pedido perdón…

Ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta que, tras una farola, una figura con lentes reía maliciosamente mientras sostenía una cámara fotográfica. Dicha persona estaba muy feliz de haberlos encontrado saliendo de ese lugar, y había tomado un montón de fotos, ahora iría corriendo a una tienda de revelado rápido. Kamiya Kenji tenía los días contados en el instituto.

En la puerta se encontraron con los hermanos Kamiya, acompañados por Hideo y Asuka. Al verlos llegar, Tai no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre su hermano e intentar estrangularlo. Parecía muy enfadado.

- ¿Q-Qué te pasa…?

- ¡¿Sabes el cuento que me he tenido que montar para que no hubiera movida? ¡Mamá no te ha pillado de milagro!

- ¿Eh? – Lo miró desconcertado, no sabía de que estaba hablando.

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirme que estabas en casa de Hideo-san y luego no aparecer por casa con él?

- Oh – asintió – Es verdad, se me olvidaba que siempre viene a buscarnos por las mañanas.

- ¡Ni olvidado ni leches! – Lo balanceó - ¡Si mamá se entera que le he mentido me bajará la paga a la mitad o puede que me la quite!

- Tranqui, hermanito. Pero no nos ha pillado, ¿verdad?

Asuka no entendía nada.

- ¿De qué hablan, Hideo-kun?

- Parece ser que aniki y Sora-chan tuvieron que refugiarse en un Love Hotel por culpa de la lluvia.

- ¿E-En un Love Hotel…? – Su cara se ruborizó de imaginarse el cuerpo desnudo de Kenji, rodeando el de Sora, mientras la besaba con cariño - ¡¿E-Es eso cierto?

- Si, estuvimos en un Love Hotel.

- ¡¿Quéeeeeeeeee? – Gritó Kou, que acababa de llegar y agarró a Kenji, llevándoselo hasta una esquina, hablando en susurros - ¿Qué ha sido el "estreno"? ¿Cómo es Sora-chan en la cama? – La respuesta que recibió fue un talonazo en plena cocorota que lo dejo medio noqueado.

- A ti te voy a contar eso, y no te montes películas. Como llovía tanto no nos quedó elección. Yo me tuve que quedar después de clase, como ella, y no había trenes de vuelta. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer?

- Entonces, ¿no hicisteis nada? – Preguntó Asuka, interesada en la respuesta.

- C-Claro que no – fue Sora la que respondió, nerviosa – Kenji-san jamás haría algo de eso… ha sido muy bueno conmigo. Incluso a dormido en el suelo.

- Oh…

Kari no entendía que venía tanto revuelo. Por lo que ella sabía, su hermano y su amiga solo habían pasado una noche juntos, como ya pasó un día en su casa, en un hotel. ¿Qué tenía de raro? ¿Y por qué tanto jaleo?

- Oye, oye, Tai.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Por qué os altera tanto que Sora-san y Kenji hayan pasado la noche en un hotel? ¿Es qué hay alguna diferencia entre un Love Hotel y un hotel?

- ¿E-Eh? B-Bueno… verás… - se puso nervioso. ¿Qué le respondías sobre eso a una niña de ocho años? Lo mejor era pedirle a Kenji que se lo explicase, era el mayor, y al que mejor se le daba dar excusas. La cuestión fue que Kou se adelantó. Igual si, él podía darle una buena explicación.

- Verás, Kari-chan, si quieres comprobar la diferencia cuando quieras vamos tú y yo una noche y… - esta vez no recibió solo una patada de Kenji, sino también de Tai, Hideo, Asuka y Sora.

- No intentes pervertir a las niñas, salido – le recriminaron todos a la vez.

La campanada del colegio comenzó a sonar, lo que quería decir que no quedaba mucho para que pasará lo propio con la del instituto. Así que se despidieron de los niños y, entre Kenji y Hideo, se llevaron a rastras a Kou. Lograron llegar a clase por los pelos.

- Fiuuu… menos mal – respiró aliviado mientras se sentaba en su pupitre.

- Esto… Kenji… una cosa…

- ¿Mmm?

- Es que veras… - sus mejillas se prendieron levemente – Mañana… ¿tú…?

Una musiquita anunciaba que se iba a usar la megafonía. Era extraño. Generalmente las noticias por megafonía no se daban hasta la hora del recreo que el club de radio tenía un rato libre. Y no todos los días. ¿Habría pasado algo que fuera digno de mención? Sonó una voz masculina y madura, aunque algo ronca.

- Kamiya Kenji, preséntese en el despacho del director, por favor.

Todos miraron a su compañero desconcertados. ¿Kenji al despacho del director? Eso era algo nuevo. Otros si que habían sido citados por hacer peñas o gastar alguna travesura. Sin embargo, a Kenji no lo habían llamado nunca. Algunos comenzaron a cuchichear que igual el director le iba a felicitar por su trabajo con Kou de echar a los macarras que siempre venían al instituto. Otros sin embargo veían el lado malo, y pensaba que iba a ganarse una reprimenda.

Asuka lo miró, algo preocupada, porque parecía que Kenji sabía de que se trataba y estaba muy serio al respecto. Quería decirle algo, pero no se atrevía, por si acababa metiendo la pata. Su compañero agarró su mochila y marchó al despacho del director.

Cuando llegó al lujoso despacho, un lugar cómodo que visitar, pues todo el suelo estaba cubierto por una gigantesca alfombra, una televisión de alta definición con video y DVD, estanterías de pino gallego, lámparas de araña, sofás con mesitas para las mesitas, y el escritorio del director, un hombre menudo y con entradas, pelo ya blanco por la edad y un curioso bigote atado en trenzas. Sus ojos verdes miraron al joven, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, con imparcialidad.

A su lado estaban su tutor, el profesor Minarita, con el profesor Nagura que parecía muy feliz, junto con un par de profesores más. Una de ellas estaba seguro que era la enfermera, pero no podía asegurarlo. Nunca había ido al a enfermería y el llevar bata blanca no te convertía en médico, ¿no? Podía ser perfectamente la profesora de biología o física.

- ¿Me ha llamado, señor? – Comenzó, hablando con formalidad, al ver que ninguno de los presentes decidía decir nada.

- Si, ¿quieres tomar asiento?

- Tendré que rechazarlo. Espero que vaya al grano explicándome el motivo por el que he sido llamado.

- Me gusta… directo al asunto, ¿eh? Bien, bien… en ese caso no me andaré con rodeos… profesor Nagura.

El profesor con cara de ratón dejó caer un sobre abierto sobre la mesa del director, saliéndose un puñado de fotografías. Kenji solo estaba a un par de metros del escritorio del director, por lo que podía ver algunas perfectamente. Eran de él y Sora saliendo del Love Hotel. Si el profesor Nagura esperaba una reacción de sorpresa del chico, se llevaría una desilusión, porque ni siquiera pestañeó sorprendido.

- Estás fotos han sido tomadas esta mañana… no revelaré quien ha sido, pero, lo que nos acontece es… ¿es cierto que tú, Kamiya Kenji, y esta chiquilla, es alumna del colegio y suele ir contigo de vuelta a casa, habéis pasado la noche en un Love Hotel?

Mientras que el profesor Minarita esperaba que Kenji diera una buena explicación en su defensa, Nagura se moría de risa por dentro. Había pillado a Kamiya Kenji infraganti saliendo de un hotel para adultos con una niña de primaria. Eso no solo iba a costarle la expulsión sino que además, como la gentuza que es, jamás lo volverían a aceptar en ningún instituto. Ya tenía ganas de ver que historia se inventaba.

- Es cierto, señor – respondió sincero, lo que dejó por un momento noqueado al profesor Minarita e hizo sonreír triunfal a Nagura.

- Creo que eso es todo lo que necesitamos oír, señor director. Recomiendo que se expulse a Kamiya Kenji ahora mismo, del mismo modo que preparemos una reunión con los padres de la niña para explicarles lo sucedido y…

El profesor cesó el discurso que había estado preparando de camino al colegio esa mañana cuando Kenji lanzó un pequeño paquete sobre la mesa del director. Todos lo miraron sin entender nada.

- Es la cinta de la habitación en la que estuvimos la chica de la fotografía y yo – prefirió no dar el nombre de Sora, el director solo sabía que solía ir con él de regreso a casa, seguramente por su tutor o por Nagura, así que de ese modo no podrían meterla en esto.

- ¿Pediste que te lo grabarán? ¿Tan degenerado puedes llegar a ser? Director, creo que con esto…

- En los hoteles la cámara funciona en la habitación las 24 horas del día y, cuando es ocupada, la cámara graba solo las horas de ocupación del cuarto, como recuerdo para los que van allí.

- Muy bien informado estás tú, ¿acaso habías ido ya a un Love Hotel?

- Tuve que ir no hace mucho para un trabajo de clase.

- Ya, claro, director…

- Corroboro lo que acaba de decir – intervino Minarita antes de que su compañero pudiera decir nada más en contra de su alumno – Les mandé un trabajo sobre lugares de actualidad y a Kamiya y un compañero les tocó ir a ese lugar para saber como funcionaba. También entrevistaron al dueño.

- Ya veo… - asintió el director, acariciándose la barba – Y, ¿qué vamos a ver en esta cinta…?

- Ayer, como todos los presentes sabrán, llovió mucho. Me tuve que quedar para limpiar el aula, y al contrario que mis compañeros no vivo por aquí cerca, ni tampoco llevaba paraguas. En la estación me llevé la sorpresa que el servicio había sido cortado y al mismo tiempo me encontré con la chica. No tengo confianza con mis compañeros de clase como para pedirles que me dejen dormir en su casa, y no iba a dejarla sola, porque es muy amiga de mi hermano, así que se me ocurrió ese lugar. En esta cinta está todo el tiempo que pasamos en el cuarto. Si miran la cinta, verás que no hicimos nada que merezca comenzar un escándalo que afecte negativamente tanto a mí, como a esta chica.

- Profesor Nagura, ¿puedes ponerla, por favor?

- C-Claro…

El profesor agarró la cinta y comenzó a preparar el video. No podía ser que su plan perfecto, en verdad había salido por casualidad pero bueno, se fuera a ir al traste en un momento. Era imposible que un tipo como ese se pudiera contener en una habitación con una chica, no se lo creía. Puso el aparato en marcha y enseguida vieron la habitación. El reloj de la cinta marcaba las 18:57 cuando ambos entraron en la habitación. La cinta iba rápida, pero lo suficiente para ver lo que hacían: ducharse por separado, cenar, preparar la cama, hablar… y finalmente irse a dormir con la niña en la cama y Kenji en un rincón, al lado del radiador.

Con la luz apagada la cinta empezó a ir más rápido, ante lo que Nagura estaba a punto de explotar al ver que todo se había ido por el retrete en un segundo, cuando Kenji se levantó, dirigiéndose a la cama donde yacía la pequeña, cuyo albornoz se había desabrochado y tenía medio cuerpo al descubierto. Al ver como se inclinaba hacía ella, Nagura creyó que ya tenía su triunfo, si se había aprovechado de ella mientras dormía eso podía considerarse violación, algo mucho mejor para lograr su expulsión. Sin embargo, lo vio fue como el chico le volvía a colocar bien el albornoz y luego la tapaba bien, regresando después a su lugar para seguir durmiendo. El resto de la noche pasó rápido, cortándose al llegar la mañana. Ahí se terminaba la cinta, a las 8:19.

- Mmmm… está claro que no ha pasado nada esa noche, es más, Kamiya Kenji ha demostrado ser todo un caballero, ¿no lo cree, profesor Nagura? – El profesor Minarita miró a su compañero, que apretaba los puños furioso, lo había dejado en ridículo destruyendo su plan. Y encima en las palabras de ese gordiflón notaba cierta burla de satisfacción.

- Tiene razón, eso de dormir en otro lugar y luego taparla en mitad de la noche, me ha parecido muy lindo – comentó la profesora.

- Lamentamos las molestias, Kamiya-kun. Entiende que es un tema delicado… Aunque está cinta demuestra tu inocencia y lo que nos has contado encaja, además, estás fotos han sido tomadas sobre las 8:25 de esta mañana, así que en ese tiempo no hace falta que la cinta nos deje ver que ha pasado. No os habría dado tiempo a mucho. Pero viendo tu gesto en toda la tarde-noche, puedo confiar en que no hubo ninguna relación sexual.

- No hace falta que se disculpe, señor director. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Quisiera pedirle un favor, sino le importa.

- Adelante.

- Me gustaría que lo de esta conversación no saliera de estas cuatro paredes. Así como pedirle que destruya usted, o uno de los profesores presentes, a poder ser mi tutor, el señor Minarita, la cinta. La niña de la cinta desconoce que nos han estado grabando, preferí no decírselo porque igual habría estado nerviosa y seguramente la noche se le hubiera hecho pesada. Y la idea del Love Hotel fue mía, así que si considera imponerme un castigo, por favor, no la incluya en él.

- ¿Imponerte un castigo? Para nada, muchacho. Has mejorado la imagen que ya tenía de ti. Además, estamos en deuda contigo por ocuparte de esas bandas que vienen por la zona. Solo una advertencia.

- Digame.

- Si lo haces, que sea con protección – rio alegre, el anciano.

- Una buena advertencia, señor director.

El profesor Minarita acompañó a Kenji de regreso al aula. Había estado toda la primera hora en el despacho del director, así que ahora le tocaba clase con él. El tutor estaba sorprendido de como su alumno había salido de esta trampa. Y lo más sorprendente, en ningún momento había perdido los nervios. Había presenciado como sermoneaban a alumnos por haber tenido su primera vez o por haberles confiscado material pornográfico, algo normal a su edad, pero todos perdían los nervios al ver de lo que se trataba. Y ese chico ni siquiera había fruncido el ceño una sola vez, en todo momento se mantuvo firme e impasible, como una roca.

- Vas a tener más cuidado con tus "ligues", Kamiya-kun.

- Si quisiera hacer algo de eso, no me la llevaría a un hotel cercano del instituto.

- Bueno… claro, así no te pillarían. Un momento… ¿quiere decir?

- No me he estrenado aún, si es a lo que se refiere.

- Ah…

- Aunque si la masturbación cuenta con "estreno"… entonces, si.

Recibió un pequeño capón de su profesor.

- No le digas esas cosas a tu profesor. Por cierto, ¿existe algo entre esa chica y tú?

- ¿Algo? ¿A qué se refiere?

- Personalmente, vi las fotos, y en ellas parecías muy feliz de estar a su lado. No sé, lo notaba en tu mirada. Aunque nada, no me hagas caso. Me estaré volviendo viejo.

- No diga tonterías… aunque, algo de razón tiene. Me gusta tenerla a mi lado.

- Eso quiere decir que…

- Sin embargo, no saldré con ella todavía si es lo que le preocupa. Todavía no puedo hacerlo… - se miró el puño, algo triste de decir esas palabras.

- ¿Sabes? Personalmente soy de los que opinan que la diferencia de edad no importa mucho si ambas personas se quieren. Sin embargo, recuerda que tú eres un estudiante de preparatoria y ella está en primaria. A ojos de mucha gente, eso sería…

- Sé lo que significa. Pero el año siguiente iría a secundaria, así que no importaría tanto si fuera así, ¿no? De todas formas…

- ¿De todas formas…?

- A mi me importaría bien poco lo que me dijeran o pensará la gente. Si me quieren criticar por estar con quien quiero, allá ellos.

No dijo nada más. Se notaba que esa chica le hacía tilín, no, algo más que tilín, pero no lograba llegar a comprender porque entonces no estaba saliendo ya con ella. Podía tener razón que el año que viene esa chica fuera estudiante de secundaria, no la conocía así que no sabía cuantos años tenía, pero si conocía al hermano de su alumno y esta chica siempre iba con él, así que, iba a ser verdad lo que había dicho. Este chico no dejaba de sorprenderle, no entendía muy bien sus motivos, pero incluso parecía que estuviera esperando a que esa chica creciera para salir con ella y evitar comentarios de la gente.

Durante la reunión en el despacho del director, en todo momento había protegido la identidad de la niña, e incluso pidió que se la mantuviera al margen de todo esto. Ni siquiera le había dicho que la cámara de la habitación grababa, para que ella no se sintiera incómoda y pudiera dormir tranquila. Era un trozo de pan, sin lugar a dudas.

Al terminar las clases, Kenji se dio prisa en recoger sus cosas, porque tenía que ir con su hermano a entrenar. Ya que ayer no pudieron mucho lo mejor era aprovechar que hacía un maravilloso día de sol.

- Esto, Kenji-kun, ¿tienes un momento?

- Tengo algo de prisa, así que te puedo conceder un minuto.

- Suficiente… esto… ¿tienes algún plan para mañana?

- ¿Mañana? – Quedó pensativo un momento – No, no tengo ninguno.

- Es que verás, me regalaron entradas para una película pero la amiga que iba a venir conmigo le ha salido una urgencia y no va a poder venir.

- ¿A una película? Me parece bien.

- Entonces, ¿quedamos frente a la estación a las doce? La sesión es a la una y luego si no te importa podemos ir a comer.

- Mmm… si igual es buena idea comer fuera. En ese caso a las doce, ¡te veo mañana pues!

Lo despidió con un gesto de su mano, pero en su interior estaba que saltaba de alegría. A su amiga se le había puesto enferma su abuela y tenía que ir a cuidarla. No es que se alegrase que la pobre anciana estuviera enferma, pero es que parecía un regalo de los dioses. Ahora tenía una excusa perfecta para tener una cita con Kenji y conquistarle. Y vaya que si lo iba a conseguir, ya lo tenía todo planeado. Que se fuera preparando.

Y aquí termina este capítulo más tranquilito, si ya sé ya llevo dos así, pero para el próximo hay acción no os preocupéis XD

Por cierto, un apunte sobre lo que dice Kenji de la edad y la escuela.

En Japón, si la cosa no ha cambiado desde que estudie su sistema educativo, se compone de la siguiente forma:

- Jardín de infancia: de 3 a 5 años, lo que en la mayoría de los sitios es conocido como prescolar

- Primaria: de los 5 a los 11 años (según la fecha de nacimiento puede variar)

- Secundaria: de los 11 a los 14 años

- Preparatoria: de los 14 a los 17 y si vas por la noche sería de los 14 a los 18 años

- Estudios superariores: Lo que sería la Universidad y las especialidad técnicas, vamos las Formaciones Profesionales.

En Japón, la diferencia de edad se mira mucho cuando la persona es menor de edad, pues se puede llegar a pensar que un estudiante de preparatoria se aprovecha de una de primaria fácilmente, aunque esta este a punto de entrar en secundaria.

Sin embargo, si la relación es entre una chica de secundaria y uno de preparatoria, aunque está aún tenga la edad de una de primaria, se ve como algo más normal. De ahí a que el profesor Minarita piense que Kenji está esperando a que Sora pasé de año para ahorrar las críticas de la gente.

En fin, eso es todo, hasta el próximo y gracias a todos lo que comentáis!


	18. Problemas en los baños termales

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**PROBLEMAS EN LOS BAÑOS TERMALES**

Los niños cantaban las canciones que el conductor del autobús había puesto en el radiocasete. Para quien se hubiera apuntado, durante tres días iban a ir a unas fuentes termales para que los niños también entraran un poco en contacto con lo que es el medio ambiente y la naturaleza. Como solo podía ir una profesora, habían pedido voluntarios entre los estudiantes del Instituto. Al final solos e habían apuntado Kenji, Hideo, Kou y Asuka.

En verdad, Kenji había aceptado ir, no solo por la petición constante de su hermana, sino más bien cuando se enteró que Kou había aceptado ser voluntario nada más se lo ofrecieron. Eso no le gustó ni un pelo, y menos le gustaba cada vez que lo miraba y le veía acariciar su nueva cámara de fotos con una cara y una risita casi diabólica. No estaba tramando nada bueno, seguro.

Asuka por su parte estaba bastante triste. Su plan de tener una cita a solas con Kenji quedó frustrado por culpa de un vendaval. Al menos podía disfrutar de ese viaje con él, seguro que lograba convencerle para dar una vuelta por el pueblo cuando tuvieran su rato libre. Hideo aceptó ir solo porque iba su querido aniki, y este también se lo había pedido. No creía poder solo con tanto niño.

Llegaron para la hora de comer, así que se repartieron las habitaciones en grupos de cinco personas. Sin embargo, el grupo formado por Sora, Kari y Mimi dejaba espacio para dos personas, así que Asuka se sumó a ellas. La quinta fue Sakura, a quien Kari había invitado, logrando convencer a la profesora con ayuda de su hermano Tai. El único grupo que quedó de tres fue el de Kenji, Hideo y Kou, pero porque el primero así lo pidió. De ese modo podía vigilar más a ese pervertido.

Todos comieron juntos, pero como el viaje había durado casi toda la mañana, decidieron dejar la tarde libre para los niños. Habían impuesto turnos para usar el baño, el cual resultó ser mixto. Los chicos insistieron que no les importaba bañarse con las chicas, ante la clara negativa de estas, se decidió que los chicos se bañarían primero a las siete y las chicas a las nueve. Sin embargo, las niñas quisieron una excepción.

- Kenji-san, ¿tú te bañarás con nosotras, verdad? – Preguntaron varias de las niñas.

- ¿M-Mande…?

- Por favor, nos gustaría que nos dejaras frotarte la espalda.

- Esto, chicas, lo mejor es que os bañéis vosotras por vuestra cuenta. Sin chicos de por medio, así…

No muy lejos, oyó como otro pequeño grupo de niñas le ofrecía lo mismo a Kou.

- ¿Te bañarás con nosotras, Kou-san?

Una llama cubrió el cuerpo del joven, deseando gritar la respuesta a esas jovencitas que le habían ofrecido amablemente que se bañará con ellas, además de prestarle sus servicios para lavarle la espalda.

- ¡Por sup-! – Kenji le tapó la corriendo antes de que dijera nada.

- Chicas, no creo que a la sensei ni a Asuka le gustará que nosotros estuviéramos en el baño al mismo tiempo. Tal vez en otra ocasión.

- Joooo, que pena… Kari-chan, convéncelos.

- Si mi hermanito dice que en otra ocasión igual quiera venir con nosotras mañana, ¿no?

- Y-Ya se verá…

Las niñas se fueron porque decidieron disfrutar su tarde yendo de compras al pueblo. Kou estaba que no podía respirar, así que se quitó la mano de su compañero de encima con una gran angustia. Respiró cada bocanada de aire como si fuera la última de su vida.

- ¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo has podido negarte al deseo de una-? – La respuesta inmediata vino en forma de una patada de Kenji en la cara, estampándolo contra la pared, dejándolo casi inconsciente.

- Como se te ocurra hacer alguna tontería te mando de vuelta a Odaiba de una patada.

Respiró cansado. Con ese tipo fanático de las lolis no iba a poder descansar ni un segundo. Aunque tampoco tenía claro que le gustarán las lolis, solo había mostrado interés por su hermana y Sakura cuando estuvieron en su forma digimon. Gracias a dios, cuando ambas se transformaron por accidente hacía unos días, no estaba cerca que si no a saber que había pasado.

No tenía ganas de salir a pasear, de modo que entró en la habitación. Nada más hacerlo se cayó de la impresión. Las sábanas del futón de Kou tenían la ilustración de una niña de un anime del género Magical Girl, así como el almohadón. Si tenía dudas, no, ahora lo tenía claro, ese tío era un lolicon. ¿Pero en serio? Si es que no le pegaba para nada. Volvió al pasillo, recogió el cuerpo del delincuente, lo tiró sobre el futón y lo amarró con unas cuerdas que solicitó al dueño del hotel, lo más fuerte que pudo.

- ¡¿Q-Qué haces…?

- Tú te quedas aquí bien atadito, que yo me voy a echar una siesta y no me fío un pelo de ti.

- ¡No es justo! ¡Yo también quería ir al pueblo a comprar recuerdos!

- Ya, porque iban las niñas, ¿cierto?

- ¡Por supuesto! – Guiñó el ojo y recibió de nuevo otra patada que lo dejó finalmente noqueado.

- Ay, que fastidiarse…

No le apetecía acostarse sobre el futón, así que simplemente acomodó su cuerpo apoyado en una pared y cerró los ojos. Dormiría por lo menos hasta que llegará el turno de vigilar a los niños en el baño. Tampoco es que creyese que hiciera mucha falta, pero al menos podría darse un baño tranquilo vigilando al degenerado ese. Durmió hasta que Hideo lo despertó.

- Aniki, ¡aniki!

- ¿E-Eh? – Miró a su alrededor, un poco desorientado, hasta que recordó que estaba en la posada - ¿Qué hora es…?

- Las ocho y media, aniki.

- ¡Ostras, los niños…!

- Calma, Kou-senpai se ha ocupado de ellos.

- ¿E-Eh? – Miró a donde lo había dejado, el futón estaba desatado - ¿H-Ha ido él…?

- Decía que como estabas tan dormido no te despertará y se ha ocupado él.

- Vaya, que buen gesto por su parte.

- Ahora el baño está libre, ¿por qué no vas y te despejas un poco?

- Si no hay nadie la verdad es que aprovecharé.

Estiró el cuello mientras caminaba a su destino. Vaya siestecita, a pesar de que no se le había hecho tan larga. ¿Y ya esta tan tarde? Daba igual. Entró en el probador y se quitó la ropa, dejándola en la cesta. Al colocarla de nuevo en su sitio, se dio cuenta que había unos vaqueros azules que sobresalían de la cesta del al lado. Al parecer aún quedaba alguien dentro del baño.

- Bueno, al menos no estaré solo.

Al abrir la puerta corredera, y tener frente a él los baños, no pudo evitar soltar un silbido de admiración. Podía ser tan grande como su casa y aún se quedaría corto, ahí dentro deberían caber unas cien personas y aún quedaría sitio para poner un tobogán. Por lo que había oído en el folleto, el agua caliente emanaba de una fuente natural subterránea, y era muy buena para la circulación, así como para el cansancio físico y mental. De lo último necesitaba tomarse un respiro, si.

Que gustillo que sintió cuando entró en el agua, disfrutando del contacto de ese calor en esa temporada de frío tan bestia que estaban teniendo. Si se tiraba ahí dentro media hora incluso podía acabar saliendo desnudo a la calle y no sentiría ni pizca de frío. Entre el vapor le pareció descubrir una figura, delgada. Así que como pensaba había alguien dentro y no es que uno de los niños se hubiera dejado la ropa. Nadó para arrimarse y saludar a quien fuera, igual es posible que hasta fuera su hermano.

- Ey, ¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

La figura se giró, mirando en su dirección. Seguía sin ver quien era, aunque le parecía que tenía el cabello corto. Continuó acercándose hasta que finalmente le fue visible esa persona. Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Una figura delgada, con la piel un poco morena, cabello pelirrojo, con unos pechos todavía sin desarrollar que asomaban tímidamente, junto con una entrepierna sin bello. Kenji se quedó mirando a la niña fijamente, del mismo modo que ella lo hacía.

Sora no sabía como reaccionar. Al oír la puerta pensaba que era Mimi, o igual Kari, pero al oír la voz de Kenji se había asustado, pensaba que era una ilusión hasta que lo vio acercarse. Sin embargo, sus piernas no le respondían.

- ¿Q-Qué haces… aquí… Kenji…san?

- E-Esto… c-cómo aún no había pasado el turno de los chicos y no me había podido bañar… yo…

- S-Si son las nueve y media…

- ¿E-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? – Se levantó de golpe, si Hideo le había dicho que eran las ocho y media, ¿cómo era posible? - ¡¿E-Estás segura?

- ¡Kyaaaaaaah, tápate! – Sora se giró, metiéndose en el agua para ocultar su cuerpo, tapándose los ojos, ruborizada.

Kenji se acordó que también estaba desnudo y metió su cuerpo de nuevo en el agua. Lo mejor era que se largase de allí cuanto antes. Que raro, si juraba que había oído bien y que incluso Hideo le había dicho que fuera a relajarse. Como hubiera mirado mal la hora se iba a enterar. La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y un puñado de niñas empezaron a entrar en el baño, incluyendo a Kari y Sakura, por no decir a la maestra y Asuka.

Tenía problemas, como lo vieran allí iban a pensar que era un pervertido, aunque bueno, le habían ofrecido bañarse con ellas y… no, no. ¿Qué iban a pensar la profesora y Asuka? Maldita sea, tenía que moverse rápido o iba a armarse una buena. De pronto dejó de ver. Todo era oscuridad, como si hubieran apagado las luces del baño. Creyó que de verdad se había quedado ciego hasta que tocó su cabeza. Estaba cubierta por una de las cubetas del baño. La levantó para mirar que pasaba y se topó de lleno con las nalgas de Sora.

- ¡Anda, pero si Sora-san ya está aquí! ¡Hola! – Kari y Sakura iban a entrar corriendo al baño hasta que la profesora las detuvo.

- Ey, primero hay que lavarse bien el cuerpo, niñas.

- Jo… que rollo… - obedientes, fueron con las demás para remojarse el cuerpo antes de entrar.

Kenji respiró aliviado de que se había salvado, al menos por el momento. Oyó un pequeño chapoteo en el agua. Era la mano de Sora, señalándole una roca. Claro, si se escondía ahí dentro y esperaba a que las chicas se metieran en el agua, podría escapar a la primera oportunidad.

- Gracias… - le susurró y nadó tras la roca.

Respiró aliviado, ahora solo tendría que esperar un poco. Con suerte, con todo ese vapor no le vieran moverse y podría salir sin problemas. Le pareció oír unos sollozos que procedían de no muy lejos, más bien de su espalda. No podía ser, ¿había alguien detrás de él? Se llevó un buen susto cuando vio una cara humana en la roca. Era Kou, que salvo su cara, todo su cuerpo era una roca.

- ¿Q-Qué…?

- Menuda suerte… lo has visto desde tan cerca…

- ¿Q-Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

- Pues está claro no – señaló la punta de su cabeza, en la que asomaba un objetivo – Espiar.

- ¡No hace falta que seas tan sincero! ¡Y menos que lo digas con tanta naturalidad!

- Pssssss, nos van a descubrir, habla bajito.

- T-Tú…

- ¡Guau, Kari-chan, que cola tan bonita!

- ¡Y tú también, Sakura-chan! ¡¿Dónde las habéis comprado?

Por un momento, Kenji creyó que había oído mal, así que se asomó. No, no había oído mal. Sakura y Kari habían adoptado la forma medio humana medio digimon, creciéndoles la cola, las orejas y los bigotes de Gatomon y Kitsumon. Es verdad, se le había olvidado que tenían la costumbre de adoptar esa forma cuando se bañaban. Con las chicas de su clase no había problemas, al parecer ni les había extrañado que les creciera de golpe, seguramente lo tratarían como algo de cosplay.

Sintiendo un escalofrío a su espalda, así como un aura maligna. Al girarse, los ojos de viciosos de Kou brillaban, mientras la cámara de video recogía las imágenes de las dos niñas lavándose el cuerpo y moviendo las colas de un lado a otro mientras hablaban con sus amigas.

- N-No entiendo que hacen todas aquí… y ese Hideo… me había dicho que eran las ocho y media.

- Anda, se me olvidó cambiar el reloj de la habitación también. Ahora entiendo porque estás aquí.

- ¿El reloj de la… habitación?

- Si, adelante todo los relojes una hora para que las chicas vinieran antes al baño! Pero se me olvidó adelantar el de nuestro cuarto. Que tonto, ¿verdad?

- ¡Maldito lolicon! – Lo agarró y hundió en el agua.

Kou hacía esfuerzos por salir, pero Kenji hacía tanta presión que no podía ni salir a respirar. Finalmente este lo dejó salir a tomar el aire.

- Coff coff… - escupió agua - ¡¿Estás loco? ¡¿Quieres matarme?

- ¡Eso debería hacer, maldito lolicon degenerado! ¡¿O es qué no sabes qué es delito grabar a niñas de primaria?

- ¿A niñas de prima? ¿De qué me estás hablando?

- ¡¿Acaso no estabas grabando a esas niñas de allí? – Señaló con el dedo al grupo que estaba lavándose el cuerpo.

- ¡Pero qué dices! ¡Yo solo grababa a Kari-chan y Sakura-chan!

- ¡¿Y eso no es ser un lolicon? ¡Yo te…! – Lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

- No, yo soy un lolicon. Soy un furry.

- ¡Por eso te digo que eres un…! Espera, ¿has dicho un furry? Un momento, ¿esos no son los que les gusta los animales con forma humana?

- A mi personalmente me gustan las humanas con partes del cuerpo con forma de animal, sobre todo orejas y colas. Por eso me gusta tanto Kari-chan y Sakura-chan, son mi sueño hecho realidad.

- Entiendo, por eso te gusta espiarlas… - asintió. Si lo pensaba bien, la ilustración de la niña de la sábana y la almohada del futón tenía orejas y cola de gato. Volviendo al tema que los ocupaba, quedó un momento pensativo - ¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¡Sigues espiando a niñas de primaria, maldito! – Lo volvió a hundir en el agua, con claras intenciones de ahogarlo.

- ¡E-E-Espera… K-Kenji… uagh…!

Sora no paraba de oír alaridos y chapoteos detrás de la roca en la que se había escondido Kenji, ¿estaría bien?

- Sora-chan, ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó Mimi.

- ¿E-Eh?

- Es qué hace un buen rato que miras tras esa roca, ¿hay algo interesante?

- Ja, ja, ja… ¿qué quieres que haya de interesante en una roca?

- No sé, igual hay algo, a ver…

Kenji y Kou lo oyeron todo. Mimi se estaba acercando, tenían que actuar rápido porque como los pillasen, y encima con el tonto ese camuflado como roca y con una cámara, iban a tener serios problemas.

- ¡E-Espera, Mimi-chan, no vayas qué…!

- Gero, gero…. – comenzó a oírse tras la roca, lo que dejó a Sora un poco pillada. Sobre todo porque le parecía que estaba oyendo a dos voces croar.

- Anda, pero si son unas ranas.

- ¿Eh? ¿Unas ranas? – Se acercó la profesora – Que raro, si por esta zona no hay.

Los dos chicos se quedaron chocados, ¿cómo que en esa zona no había ranas? ¿Acaso no lo había en todas partes de Japón o qué? Oían los pasos de algunas chicas que querían acercarse para ver a las ranas. En lugar de conseguir tiempo lo habían reducido. ¿Qué demonios iban a hacer ahora? Cada vez estaban más cerca, y como no lograran hacer algo pronto, iban a tener serios problemas!

- ¡Woooooah, que bonita! ¡Si qué había una rana, sensei!

Ambos se miraron. Estaban muy cerca de la roca, pero no le habían dado la vuelta, de modo, ¿qué a que rana se referían? Se asomaron para ver que se referían a una rana, bastante grande por cierto, que había sobre otra roca. A las niñas les parecía bonitas, pero la verdad es que a los chicos les parecía horrible. Eso si, no sabían porque, pero sentían algo raro en el ambiente, como cuando había un digimon, sobre todo Kenji que gracias a Diablomon podía localizarlos, pero no veía a ninguno.

- ¡Kyaaaaaah! – Comenzaron a gritar las chicas.

La rana estaba dando saltos de un lugar a otro en el baño, usando su lengua para lamer el cuerpo empapado de las niñas. Se movía tan rápido que casi parecía una bala, no podían verla. Tras haber relamido a la mayoría, se lanzó sobre Kari y Sakura, ante lo que Kou se movió raudo para defenderlas, quitándose el disfraz y zambulléndose. Fue cuestión de segundos que llegará hasta ellas y emergiera para lanzar de un fuerte puñetazo a la rana, tirándola por los aires.

- Maldita sea, ¿de dónde ha salido esa rana tan viciosa?

- K-Kou-san… ¿q-qué haces aquí…?

- ¿E-Eh?

En ese momento recordó que estaba de incógnito. Todas las niñas lo miraban sin saber como reaccionar. Incluso la profesora, y hasta la que no se había dado cuenta que la tenía desnuda frente a sus ojos, Asuka.

- N-No es lo que parece… p-pasa que me he quedado dormido mientras vigilaba a los niños y… yo…

Un lengüetazo lo derribó sin problemas. La rana se había lanzado al contrataque, sin perder un segundo volvió a su acción de relamer a todas las chicas que hubieran allí. Ahora iba en dirección hacía Sora, quien intentaba ocultarse tras la roca en la que estaba Kenji, sin embargo, no iba a poder llegar a tiempo. Ya casi la tenía con su lengua cuando la niña desapareció. Aterrizó sobre el agua, interrogante. ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Y cómo había logrado desaparecer tan de golpe?

Se arrimó a la roca, para ver si es que se había logrado esconder allí o algo, pero no había nadie. No lo comprendía, ¿dónde estaba? Era de las últimas que le faltaban por lamer su cuerpo. Bajo sus pies, en el fondo, Sora aguantaba la respiración mientras Kenji la sujetaba, para impedir que saliera a flote. Casi en el último momento la había arrastrado con él, para que esa rana no la agarrase.

La había salvado, pero el problema era que se estaba quedado sin aire y ahí abajo hacía mucha calor, no iba a poder aguantar mucho más. Kenji ya lo tenía claro, esa cosa era un digimon, aunque no parecía estar en el cuerpo de ningún humano. Y la maldita rana no se iba. Lo malo es que no podían moverse, porque a ver si iba a notar que estaban debajo por el movimiento del agua o algo. Entonces sintió como Sora se intentaba liberar. Su cara se había puesto muy roja, y no era solo por el calor. Estaba quedándose sin aire.

El digimon todavía no se había marchado, no la podía dejar salir, pero si continuaban así se ahogaría. Sin pensárselo dos veces, le dio un beso, que impactó a Sora de la sorpresa. Sintió como el aire entraba de nuevo en sus pulmones casi vacíos. Kenji le estaba dando el aire que guardaba para él. A pesar de que era para eso, Sora lo veía de otra forma, como un beso directo, por lo que lo disfrutó los segundos que duraron, que fueron mágicos para ella.

La rana, al ver que no encontraba a su objetivo, saltó sobre la roca y lanzó su lengua en dirección al vestuario. Fue un rápido y veloz movimiento con le que cazó toda la ropa interior de las cestas, tragándoselas. Tras una reverencia, se alejó de un salto.

- ¡Se lleva nuestra ropa interior!

- ¡Tras ella!

Todas las chicas se marcharon al vestuario, para ponerse la ropa e ir tras la ladrona de ropa interior. Esa rana actuaba de un modo que al principio les resultaba gracioso, pero que les hubiera robado la ropa interior era imperdonable. Se vistieron veloces y salieron en su búsqueda. Cuando estuvieron solos, Kenji y Sora salieron a la superficie. El joven cargó con la chica en sus brazos hasta el probador, todavía le costaba un poco respirar y parecía que había tragado un poco de agua.

- ¿Estás bien?

- S-Si… - contestó sin atreverse a mirarlo. Daba igual que hubiera sido un simple boca a boca, para Sora era como un beso, como el de la otra vez que le pareció un sueño. Sin embargo, al sentir de nuevo esos suaves y tiernos labios, en su mente revivió ese momento. ¿Querría eso decir que no era un simple sueño?

- Ese bicho me las va a pagar – Kenji fue a vestirse, pero no encontró sus calzoncillos, de modo que tuvo que ponerse la ropa sin ellos. Salió pitando en su busca - ¡Espérame un segundo y te traeré tu ropa interior!

El digimon logró dar esquinazo a las chicas en el bosque tras la posada, escupiendo toda la ropa interior que había robado. Menudo botín había conseguido, y encima había logrado dar lametones a un montón de lindos y preciosos cuerpos, con distintos sabores. Lo mejor. Iba a saborear su botín cuando alguien lo pisoteó con fuerza, estampándole los morros contra el suelo.

- ¿G-Gero…? – Miró a ver quien era y vio a un chico de cabello castaño, con cara de pocos amigos.

- Te pillé, y con las manos en la masa.

- ¿C-Cómo has podido encontrarme?

- Puedo detectar fácilmente a los digimon. Y parece que tú no estás en el cuerpo de ningún humano…

- ¿H-Humano…? ¡Para nada! ¡Soy un digimon normal y corriente!

- Un digimon pervertido, diría yo.

- ¡G-Gero! ¡T-Tampoco he hecho nada malo!

- ¿Nada malo? ¿Te parece que lo que has hecho no es nada malo?

- G-Gero… - sacó de su estómago un tomo de manga que acercó con su lengua a Kenji, este lo ojeó. El digimon movió con sus lenguas las páginas hasta mostrar una escena donde un pequeño anciano se llevaba un montón de ropa interior en un saco tras haber estado espiando a las estudiantes en el baño - ¿Qué tiene de malo si este hombre lo puede hacer?

- ¡Esto es un manga! ¡En la vida real no se puede hacer estas cosas!

- ¡Pero a mi me encanta la lencería femenina! ¡Desde que llegue a este mundo es lo único que he encontrado más sabroso que las mayas del mundo digital!

- ¿S-Sabroso…?

- ¡Sobre todo la de las estudiantes de primaria! Tan limpias… tan puras…

- Así que te gusta la lencería femenina, ¿eh…? – Rebuscó entre el montón de ropa, el digimon lo miraba con curiosidad - ¿Y para qué robas mis calzoncillos también? ¿También te gusta la ropa interior de hombre?

- ¡¿Gerooooooooooo? ¡¿He tenido en mi boca ropa interior masculina? – Solo de pensarlo de la boca le salió espuma y se desmayó.

Al final, las chicas encontraron su ropa interior, pero la rana ya no estaba. Kenji se la había llevado a Izzy para que lo devolviera al mundo digital. Menudos problemas había dado en un día que debía de ser lo más tranquilo del mundo.

- Caramba, jamás pensé que Happosaimon se hubiera librado de meterse en un cuerpo.

- ¿Se llama así de verdad?

- Si, es un digimon que cuando le gusta algo corriendo se lanza a darle lametazos, no puede resistirlo.

- Y-Ya veo… - la explicación del anciano cuadraba con lo que había visto en los baños, pero no le gustaba la idea de que existiera algo así en el mundo digital. Como para dejar a las chicas volver a ese lugar con ese digimon suelto.

Antes de que las chicas volvieron de buscar su ropa interior, Kenji se acercó a la habitación donde estaba Sora, para entregarle su ropa interior.

- Ten – se la dio en mano.

- ¿C-Cómo sabías que…? – Estaba sorprendida de que hubiera averiguado que esas eran las suyas.

- B-Bueno… e-eran las que llevaste ese día en el hotel… no me ha costado mucho descubrir que eran tuyas.

- A-Ah… ya… m-muchas gracias.

- No, gracias a ti. De no ser por ti me habrían visto en el baño.

- No tienes porque darlas… - en verdad ya había ganado su recompensa con ese beso, aunque no podía decírselo.

Kenji regresó a su cuarto, para descansar. Por un momento creyó que el corazón se le salía del pecho cuando estuvieron a punto de pillarlo. El problema es que había un buen alboroto en la habitación, como para irse a dormir.

- ¡Ya te he pedido perdón! ¡Te repito que estaba allí por qué me quedé dormido!

- ¡Y un cuerno! ¡Qué he encontrado una cámara de video en el baño!

- E-Eso es… ¡de Kenji! – Lo señaló cuando lo vio entrar - ¡Lo pillé con las manos en la masa mientras intentaba espiar a las niñas!

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué me estás contando? Si yo acabo de volver de dar un paseo.

- ¡¿Q-Quéeeeee? ¡No seas mentiroso! ¡Si te he visto acercarte cuando estaba a punto de grabar a Kari-chan y Sakura….! – Enmudeció cuando los ojos de Asuka se encendieron, recibiendo un fuerte bofetón.

- ¡Cerdo! ¡Salido! ¡Y encima me has visto desnuda!

- ¡T-Te he pedido perdón ya, ¿no? ¡Además, deberías estar feliz, el chico que te gusta también te ha visto desnuda!

- ¡¿Q-Qué…? – Sus mejillas se prendieron al oír esas palabras, sobre todo porque Kenji estaba presente.

- Anda, Asuka, no sabía que te gustase Kou.

- ¡Idiota, se trata de t…! – Asuka lo calló de otro bofetón y se llevó a Kenji al porche. Con esa, Kou ya tenía las dos mejillas con la marca de la mano de la chica, no se había dejado ni una, no señor.

Hacía bastante frío, y encima habían salido sin abrigo, por lo que Kenji se quitó el batín de la posada que se había puesto para calentarse, para cubrir a la chica.

- G-Gracias…

- ¿No es mejor que volvamos dentro? Ha refrescado bastante y…

- Kenji… ¿tú qué piensas de mí?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué piensas de mí? – Repitió la pregunta, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

- B-Bueno… pues eres inteligente, amable, sensible… entregada a sus amigos y bastante guapa – esto último le gusto oírlo mucho, más que todo lo anterior que había mencionado – Pero, ¿a qué vienen esas preguntas?

- Es que yo… yo… me gustas, Kenji. Desde ese día que te vi como te lanzaste a salvar a tus hermanos, cuando te conocí… por eso yo… por eso… por favor, sal conmigo – inclinó la cabeza, no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos cuando le diera la respuesta, fuera cual fuera.

- Lo siento… pero yo… me gusta otra persona.

Asuka lo miró, triste y abatida, aunque se había preparado para ser rechazada, cosa que era la primera vez, no se esperaba una respuesta tan rápida y sincera.

- E-Es… Sora-chan… ¿verdad?

Que mirará hacía otro lado al oír el nombre de la niña, le confirmó sus sospechas.

- El otro día… cuando te llamó el director a su despacho… escuché todo lo que pasó…

- ¿Tras la puerta…?

- Estaba preocupada, porque parecías muy serio… si no decías nada en tu defensa estaba dispuesta a decir que habías estado en mi casa pero… entonces sacaste la cinta y lo vi todo… en ese momento, cuando te acercaste a tapar a Sora-chan… estaba lejos pero… podía verlo perfectamente la forma en la que la mirabas, como tenías cuidado para no despertarla… y como generalmente la miras cuando coinciden nuestras clases de Educación Física.

- Yo… lo siento mucho, Asuka. Eres una chica muy guapa y…

- Por favor… no sigas por ahí, ¿quieres? No quiero que ahora me digas que encontraré a otro chico…

- Lo siento, de verdad…

- Sin embargo… si estás enamorado de ella… ¿por qué no se lo dices? Se nota que a ella también le gustas.

- Porque no soy fuerte.

- ¿Cómo?

- Hace cinco años… cuando Sora se me declaró en el aeropuerto, justo antes de mi partida, prometí que regresaría más fuerte. Y entonces le daría una respuesta.

- Pero eres muy fuerte, ¿por qué no se las has dado ya…?

- Estar a mi lado es tener problemas… lo has visto, ¿verdad? Cada día vienen más pandillas al instituto. La podrían tomar de rehén, como hicieron con mis hermanos. Si proteger a dos personas es difícil, imagínate a tres.

- Kenji-san… tú…

- Cuando sea más fuerte, entonces le daré una respuesta. Aunque puede que… al final se acabe cansando de esperar por mí.

- ¡No creo que se canse de esperarte! ¡Si ha mantenido su amor por ti durante cinco años no dudará en esperar un poco más! ¡Igual que yo, no me pienso rendir!

- Asuka…

- Aunque sepa que sepa que es inútil… yo quiero…

- De verdad que lo siento… - caminó de regreso a la posada – Pero, creo que existe otra persona que podría ser mejor elección para ti que yo.

- ¿E-Eh…? No creo que haya nadie así…

- Yo creo que si. Es solo que todavía no te has dado cuenta.

Mientras que Kenji regresó al interior, Asuka permaneció fuera, a pesar del frío. Kou salió a tomar un poco el aire, y la vio ahí plantada, así que se acercó.

- Ey, ¿qué haces aquí fuera con el frío que hace? Te vas a congelar.

La chica lo miró, ante lo que Kou se quedó parado. Sus ojos estaban envueltos en lágrimas.

- Ya veo… te ha rechazado – Solo asintió – Ay… no llores por eso… - la abrazó, de paso para darle calor no solo ánimos – Seguro que encuentras a otra persona.

- Yo… sabía que iba a ser rechazada… lo sabía… y aún así… no he podido evitar decírselo… yo… ¡buaaaaaah! – Empezó a llorar, dolorida por su primer engaño amoroso.

Kou jamás había tenido de eso, pero llevarte una desilusión sobre estos temas nunca era agradable. Y menos si esa persona te gustaba de verdad. Aunque ya se lo veía venir, porque sabía de buenas tintas que Kenji estaba colado por otra. No sabía de quien, pero Kari y Sakura, así como Hideo, se lo habían dicho. Esa noche, entre sus brazos, Asuka desahogó sus frustradas lágrimas. Sin pedir nada a cambio, sería su animador esa noche.

Y ahora, unos apuntes sobre lo escrito.

Supongo que los que halláis leído/visto el manga/anime de Ranma ½ sabréis quien es Happosai. La verdad es que para este capítulo tenía una idea distinta (que todo pasará en la cita y tal) pero se me ocurrió esta mañana que me dije, bueno, ¿qué tal un capítulo en los baños termales que eso siempre gusta? Y como no hay mayor pervertido que este elemento, si mucho más que Mutenroshi y Jiraiya unidos por la fusión Pothala, no me he podido resistir a hacerle un pequeño homenaje.

En cuanto a los gustos de Kou, el Furry, es un subgénero que nació en américa, en las convenciones de ciencia ficción y se basa en historias con personajes femeninos/masculinos, con apariencia de animal pero que actúan y se mueven como personas (como por ejemplo la película Robin Hood de Walt Disney).

Por tierras niponas también es un género bastante extendido, pero desde el punto de vista de personajes humanos con rasgos de animales: orejas, colas, garras, bigotes… ¿o quién no conoce a la personaje Felicia de Darkstalker o los famosos cosplays neko japoneses? Cómo dato informativo, Renamon, digimon protagonista de Digimon Tamers, es el personaje Furry más deseado por todos los fans del género, seguida por Tailmon/Gatomon y Krystal (de Star Fox). Aunque parece ser, que en los últimos meses, las unicornio de My Little ponny están a punto de desbancar a la zorrita digimon del puesto. Y si, me refieron en temática hentai (para que vamos a engañarnos, si no para que quiere alguien que haya un animal con forma humana?)

Lo de las sábanas de Kou es algo normal en Japón que existan cubiertas para los futones/camas sobre un anime. Lo que pasa es que son bastante caras, para la gente de fuera claro, alrededor de unos 100 dólares te pueden costar solo la cubierta. El almohadón, o dakimura, suele venderse por separado y no es un almohadón normal, sino que sirve para abrazarlo mientras duermes, y tiene una ilustración a cada lado, donde generalmente un lado la chica/o aparece vestida/o y en el otro desnuda/o.

Bueno, tras este rollo explicativo, que creo que no me he dejado nada por aclarar, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y tener vuestro apoyo en los siguientes capis, que como veís me alejó un poco de lo que es el tema normal de "digimon adventures", aunque bueno… ¿en la primera parte también hay escenas de baño no? Si es que ni las series para niño pueden vivir sin estas típicas escenas fan service.


	19. Los hermanos Vusan

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**LOS GEMELOS VUSAN**

Asuka no iba muy animada al Instituto aquella mañana. Desde que Kenji la había rechazado, su ánimo había decaído drásticamente. Tampoco podía culparlo, fue muy directa, y tampoco habían salido nunca en ninguna cita. Igual es que no le gustaban ese tipo de chicas. No, lo que pasa es que ya le gustaba alguien, se dijo así misma. Esa fue la razón de que le dijera el no.

En la puerta ya estaba esperando junto con Hideo, despidiéndose de sus hermanos y la niña que siempre iba con ellos, Takenouchi Sora. Al verla, la saludaron, por lo que hizo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír.

- Buenos días.

- Chicos, luego os recojo. Me tendréis que esperar un poco porque tengo que reunirme con el tutor.

- No te preocupes, Kenji-kun. Yo tengo tiempo libre y podría…

- Ni hablar – se negó directamente al ofrecimiento de Kou.

- ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Pero por qué?

- Ya lo sabes, ahora tira para dentro si no quieres que te mande a tu clase de una patada.

- Chico, en serio, eres un aburrido…

- Que tires para dentro he dicho…

- ¡S-Si, ahora mismo! – Entró corriendo, lo que provocó una risotada entre todos los que los veían.

Todavía no se habían enfrentado, pero era muy frecuente que el gran defensor del Instituto recibiera alguna patada de Kenji. Algunos pensaban que no hacía falta hacer un combate para determinar quien era el más fuerte, se notaba claramente.

Durante las clases, Asuka no pudo centrarse. Su amor platónico actuaba con total naturalidad, como si lo del viaje no hubiera pasado nunca. ¿Cómo podía ser tan frío? ¿O igual es que también estaba haciendo como que no pasaba nada aposta? O… ¿no le importaba? Pensar eso la entristecía mucho. No, tenía que centrarse. Le dijo que no se rendiría, y es lo que pensaba. Sin embargo… cuando lo veía actuar con tanta naturalidad, como si ella no existiera para nada en su corazón, o estaba con Sora, notaba que sobraba allí.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo. Claro, tenía que hablar con Sora. ¿Y si resultaba que ella no siente nada por él? ¿Y si se lo había imaginado todo? Seguro que tendría una oportunidad de conquistarle. No podía perder el tiempo, tenía que intentarlo. De modo que en la hora del descanso fue a buscarla. Se reunieron en el patio trasero, que estaba conectado por los campos de fútbol que usaban los del equipo del Instituto.

- ¿Querías algo de mí, Asuka-senpai?

- Si, quería hablar contigo de una cosa.

- ¿De qué se trata? Pareces muy seria.

- Bueno… verás… yo… - pensó que le iba a resultar más fácil, pero le costó bastante decidir como decírselo. A fin de cuentas no era algo que tenía que tomarse a la ligera – Durante el viaje… me declaré a Kenji-san.

- ¿E… qué…? – Sora por un momento creyó que había oído mal, incluso palideció un poco.

- No te preocupes, me rechazó…

- Oh, lo siento…

- Estoy segura que en verdad te alegras – se fijo bien. Cuando le dijo que la había rechazado por un momento los ojos de Sora brillaron.

- N-No… yo… ¿por qué debería?

- Kenji-san me lo confesó… que te declaraste hace cinco años, cuando se fue… y se nota que siente algo por ti. No soy tonta, estoy segura que tus sentimientos por él no han cambiado.

- Y-Yo…

- Además, estoy segura que eres muy importante para él. Tanto que no te da una respuesta porque no quiere que te pase nada.

- ¿Qué…?

- La razón por la que no te da una respuesta es porque no se considera fuerte para protegerte, del mismo modo que no quieren que te relacionen con él, por si aparecen para atacar el instituto. Como hace con sus hermanos. Para él eres muy importante.

- Oh, ya veo, que interesante…

Era la voz de un hombre. A Sora no le sonaba, pero Asuka la reconoció enseguida. De detrás de un roble, apareció el profesor Nagura, riéndose como un ratón. Parecía muy feliz.

- P-Profesor Nagura… ¿q-qué hace aquí…?

- Suelo almorzar bajo este roble… me relaja y me ayuda a pensar… suelo decir que es mi árbol de la suerte… y parece que ha sido así.

- N-No entiendo que quiere decir…

El profesor chasqueó los dedos y de la nada aparecieron un grupo de chicos, con un uniforme de color rojo que no conocía de nada. Agarraron a Sora y se la llevaron con ellos.

- ¡¿Qué le estáis haciendo? ¡Soltadla! – Iba a salir en su busca, pero el profesor la retuvo sujetándole con fuerza el brazo.

- Tú estás estudiando aquí con una beca, ¿no es así? Tu familia no tiene dinero para pagarte los estudios y te concedieron una ayuda. Si no quieres que esa beca desaparezca, más te vale mantener la boca cerrada.

- ¡¿Q-Qué?

- Espero que lo hayas entendido.

Las piernas le fallaron, y cayó de rodillas. ¿Qué podía hacer? Veía impotente como se llevaban a la niña, sin poder moverse. Estaba paralizada. No podía perder esa beca, su madre estaba enferma y tenían que sobrevivir con el sueldo de su padre, y si perdía la beca, sus padres no podrían pagar el colegio de su hermano. Todo lo ocurrido era culpa suya, por haber llevado a Sora a ese lugar, pero no podía jugar con algo tan serio como eso. Empezó a llorar, impotente por el lío de pensamientos que giraban en su cabeza, sin saber que decisión tomar.

Kenji se levantó de golpe, asustando a todos los niños. Estaba en el patio del colegio, almorzando como siempre con sus hermanos y sus amigos, junto con Hideo. Por un momento, le había parecido sentir algo que le provocó un mal presentimiento.

- Hermanito, ¿qué te pasa?

- No sé por que… pero me da que…

- ¡Kenji!

Asuka corría a toda velocidad hacía ellos. Cuando llego estaba fatigada, como si le faltara el aire. Encima tenía la cara roja, y no parecía que fuera del cansancio de haber ido corriendo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué viene tanta prisa? ¿Es qué Kou me ha metido en otro lío o qué?

- ¡Es Sora-chan! ¡La han secuestrado!

- ¡¿Qué? – Saltó Tai, mientras que Kenji permaneció tranquilo para sorpresa de Asuka.

- ¿Cómo que la han secuestrado?

- Han venido unos chicos con un uniforme rojo, no sé de que instituto son, y se la han llevado. Y… y… - lo había pensado detenidamente. Estaba segura que el profesor Nagura quería que le diera ese mensaje a Kenji, pero lo que no quería es que dijera que era cosa suya, por eso la había amenazado. Sin embargo, había tomado una decisión. Podía perder una beca, pero la seguridad de Sora no era algo con lo que se podía jugar, ya se las apañaría - ¡El profesor Nagura esta con ellos!

- ¡¿Nagura? ¡Aniki, él…!

- ¿Hacía donde fueron?

- Iban hacía el almacén abandonado.

- Tai, Hideo, venid conmigo. Los demás quedaros aquí.

- ¡Kenji, lo siento! ¡Ha sido por mi culpa, yo… yo…!

- Ey, ¿qué dices? ¿Tu culpa? ¿Por qué?

- ¡M-Me oyeron hablar con Sora-chan! ¡Por eso ellos…! ¡Fui una tonta, lo siento mucho!

- Y más que lo vas a sentir niña…

Un grupo de veinte chicos vestidos de uniforme rojo los rodearon. Se habían acercado sin que ninguno de ellos se dieran cuenta. Los niños salieron asustados al verlos, a ellos les daba igual, venían a por la chica.

- Creo que el profesor Nagura te dijo que mantuvieras la boca cerrada… y aún así has dicho que ha sido cosa suya… vamos a tener que castigarte…

Asuka se escondió tras Kenji asustada. No le gustaba ni un pelo como la había mirado mientras decía esas palabras.

- ¡Aniki, son del Kikisaru!

- ¿Habéis sido vosotros los que habéis secuestrado a Sora-chan?

- Fufufu… eso es. La verdad, nos habían pedido que nos ocupáramos de esa zorrita una vez te diera el mensaje y te marcharas, pero si acabamos contigo ya, entonces ahorraremos trabajos a nuestros anikis.

- De modo que solo sois los perros falderos de vuestros amos.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho? – Corrió hacía él, para darle un puñetazo - ¡Idiota, somos muchos más que vosotros! ¡Te vamos a machacar!

Fue un movimiento rápido, ágil y veloz. Esquivo un puñetazo hacía un grácil giro, hasta situarse a su espalda y pegarle una patada en la nunca, rompiéndole la cara contra el suelo. Los estudiantes del Kikisaru miraban alucinados, nunca habían visto a nadie moverse así de veloz, y mucho menos acabar con su cabecilla de una sola patada, ni tampoco con esa fuerza. Se asustaron más cuando Kenji los miró directamente a los ojos, porque sintieron que podían ver unos increíbles instintos de querer acabar con sus vidas.

- ¿El siguiente…?

Todos comenzaron a retroceder. No se atrevían a atacarle tras ver como habían derribado a su cabecilla de una sola patada. Hacía honor a su fama de ser un demonio bailarín, porque se movía tan grácil y rápido como en una pista de baile. Igual si todos le atacaban a la vez podrían acabar con él, pero no era seguro.

- No pierdas el tiempo con ellos Kenji y ve a salvar a Sora-chan – Kou saltó la valla, en una pose guay propia de un experto. Sin embargo no calculó bien el aterrizaje y cayó de morros. Se hizo bastante daño.

- Si no sabes hacer entradas guays, ¿para qué lo intentas?

- ¡C-Calla! ¡Tú vete a salvar a la chica que yo me ocupo de echar a estos tíos de aquí!

- ¿Vas a poder tú solo? Son muchos para ti solo.

- Ja – apretó sus puños – Tipos como estos son mi desayuno.

- Entonces, te dejo que te ocupes de las chicas. Tai, Hideo, vamos.

- ¡Muy bien, aniki!

- ¡Vamos, de prisa!

Se marcharon. Con el "akuma dansa" fuera, igual si que podían cumplir su trabajo. Además, si se libraban de Kou, seguro que sus anikis les recompensaban. Y como le habían dicho, ahora eran muchos como para que pudiera con todos.

- Vamos, venid. Divirtámonos.

El almacén abandonado fue un local que perteneció durante un tiempo a una tienda de ropa de una marca famosa. Sin embargo, cuando la tienda cerró, el local quedó vacío, porque nadie le interesaba alquilarlo. Ya casi estaba que se caía a pedazos. En su interior, Sora estaba atada a una de las vigas que sostenían lo que quedaba el tejado, mientras que sentados sobre una caja habían dos gemelos con uniformes rojos, lo único que los diferencia eran sus peinados; uno tenía la cabeza rapada, mientras que el otro llevaba un cabello rubio y puntiagudo. También estaba el profesor Nagura, limpiándose las gafas.

- Bien, ahora Kamiya Kenji vendrá hacía aquí.

- Si es verdad lo que dice, no tardará en llegar, bueno, eso si se libra de los dos hombres que hemos puesto de camino hacía aquí.

- Es un placer hacer negocios con usted, profesor Nagura. Una vez acabemos con Kamiya Kenji, iremos a por Kou, no se preocupe.

- Os entregaré la protección del instituto, y también podéis llevaros a las alumnas que queráis, pero que no sean de las buenas, solo las que manchan nuestra buena reputación, como Asuka-chan.

- Vaya un profesor que está usted hecho.

- De todas formas, pensábamos ir al instituto para acabar con esos dos tarde o temprano, de modo que…

La puerta se vino abajo cuando un chico alto, de constitución obesa, vistiendo el uniforme de su mismo instituto, la atravesó. No cayó muy lejos de donde ellos estaban.

- Parece que han llegado…

Tai, Kenji y Hideo atravesaron el marco de la puerta. El profesor Nagura corrió a esconderse para que no le vieran. No sabía si Asuka había dicho algo, pero no podían relacionarlo con eso. De todas formas daba igual. Esos dos se ocuparían de dejar a Kamiya Kenji tan incapacitado que no podría volver a moverse, puede que incluso a hablar. Luego solo tenían que librarse de Asuka, anular su beca, y de ese modo su reputación no se vería mancillada. Era un plan perfecto.

- De modo que tú eres el famoso Kamiya Kenji, al que llamaban el "akuma dansa" de Odaiba.

- Te imaginábamos de otra forma.

Pasando de lo que le decían, se acercó a Sora, y la desató. Ambos lo miraron, en silencio. No solo pasaba de lo que le decían, sino que, a pesar de estar tan cerca, ni les hacía caso, como si no estuvieran.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó, comprobando que no tuviera ningún daño serio.

- Aja…

- Venga, vámonos.

Iban a volver con el grupo. Una cosa era dejar que liberase a la chica, pero pasar de ellos de esa forma era ya extremo, y más aún dándoles la espalda.

- ¡Desgraciado, ¿quién te has creído que eres? – El calvo de los gemelos corrió hacía él, listo para romperle la cara de un puñetazo. Kenji no necesito ni girarse para darle una patada que lo lanzó contra una de las cajas, haciéndola añicos.

- Si lo que queríais era pelear conmigo, no debisteis meter a gente inocente en esto. Lucharé con vosotros, pero antes me aseguraré que Sora-chan esté a salvo, si no os importa – tras decir eso continuó su camino hasta ir con su grupo – Tai, cuida de Sora, ¿vale?

- ¡Déjame echarte una mano! ¡Cómo ahí fuera!

- Tú te vas a quedar aquí, y pase lo que pase no vas a intervenir en esta pelea, ¿me has oído?

- ¡¿Pero qué dices?

- Necesito que te quedes con Sora y la protejas. Si las cosas se ponen feas, marchaos de aquí y buscad a Kou, ¿está claro?

- ¡¿Qué pasa? ¡¿No confías en mi? ¡¿Acaso voy a ser un estorbo? ¡Yo…! – Cayó cuando su hermano mayor le puso la mano sobre la cabeza y la acarició, dibujándole una sonrisa.

- No, es porque confío en ti que dejo la seguridad de Sora-chan en tus manos.

A Tai se le iluminaron los ojos de escuchar esas palabras.

- ¡Cuenta conmigo, la protegeré! Pero ten cuidado.

- Tranqui.

Se alejó de ellos, deteniéndose solo a unos cinco metros de los dos gemelos. El cabeza rapada seguía tirado en la caja, sin mover un músculo.

- Antes de nada, me gustaría saber quienes sois.

- Nos presentaré – bajo de la caja el rubio – Somos los hermanos Vusan, del Instituto Kikisaru.

- ¡¿Ha dicho los hermanos Vusan? – Hideo palideció solo de decir ese nombre.

- ¿Los conoces, Hideo-san?

- T-Tai… sería mejor que nos fuéramos de aquí… n-ni aniki n-ni Kou-san…. Podrían con ellos, ni aunque lucharán juntos.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Si mi hermano ya se ha cargado a uno de ellos.

- L-Los hermanos Vusan nunca han perdido un combate… es más, se apoderaron del Kikisaru hace un par de semanas. Nadie sabe como, pero de golpe se volvieron muy fuertes y acabaron con el anterior líder, robándole el puesto.

- Seguro que no es para tanto, mi hermano podrá con ellos.

El cabeza rapada finalmente se levantó, quitándose los restos de la caja del uniforme. Le dolía el estómago, en la parte donde había recibido el golpe.

- No ha estado mal, tienes mucha fuerza en tus piernas.

- La próxima vez te daré en la cara.

- Oh, ¿de verdad? ¡Intentánlo!

De nuevo corrió a por Kenji, con intención de darle un golpe directo. Kenji dio un giro para golpearle con una patada por la derecha, sin embargo, el tipo detuvo el golpe con su brazo muy fácilmente. Detenerlo no era imposible, pero lo que le sorprendió a Kenji es que ni se inmutara al recibir el golpe. Enseguida entendió la razón. Su brazo se había endurecido, vuelto rocoso, de una materia negra. Su enemigo le atacó, logrando darle un puñetazo, aún así Kenji no cayó.

- Me lo imaginaba… ya decía yo que antes había sentido algo raro… vosotros dos… tenéis digimon en vuestro cuerpo, ¿no es así?

- Oh, ¿digimon? ¿Te refieres a estos monstruos que de pronto empezaron a darnos estos poderes? En efecto, y son muy dóciles, ¿sabes?

- ¡¿Tienen digimon?

- ¡Claro, por eso pudieron hacerse con el control del Instituto tan fácilmente!

- Exacto… usamos este poder para derrotar al anterior jefe. Era un mierda, ¿sabes? Hablaba de hacer la paz con vuestro Instituto al enterarse de tu regreso, ¿pero donde se ha visto que el Kikisaku haga tratos con nadie? Por cierto, aún no me he presentado. Soy Vusan Likaraki, el hermano pequeño de los hermanos Vusan.

- Me da igual como te llames, voy a terminar contigo rápido. Si no, no podré regresar a clase y me caerá una buena – fue rápido y veloz en su golpe, pero de nuevo logró pararlo como si nada con ese brazo. Esta vez, también transformó su otro brazo y lo atacó. Esta vez tuvo que bloquear el golpe con sus brazos, y aún así le dolía bastante, por un momento le pareció que se le fueran a romper de verdad.

- Idiota. Estos brazos son puras rocas, casi tan duras como el diamante. No vas a poder tocarme.

- Eso ya lo veremos…

Con el último puñetazo, Kou tumbó al último de los estudiantes del Kikisaku. Al final le habían presentado más pelea de lo que pensaba. Podía haberse transformado con el poder de Gotsumon, pero sería un desperdicio. Con su fuerza normal podía acabar con esos tipejos.

- ¡Eres increíble, Kou-san!

- Arf… arf… no ha sido nada… uff… bueno, ahora tengo que ir a ayudar a Kenji-kun.

- ¿Estás loco? Te has herido…

- Tranquila, Asuka-chan, no es nada. Además – apretó el puño, mostrándoselo – Tengo que darle un buen puñetazo a Nimura.

- ¿E-Eh…?

- Estaba en la sala de profesores cuando pasó todo, ya sabes, la antigua que da al patio trasero. Por desgracia no me dio tiempo a llegar, pero lo escuché todo.

- Y-Yo…

- No te culpo por no haberte atrevido a venir a hablar con Kenji antes. Sé que lo has tenido que pensar bien.

- Kou-san…

- Ahora voy a ayudar a Kenji-kun. No sé quien está detrás de esto, pero no me gusta ni un pelo.

- Espera… al menos descansa unos minutos, por favor…

- Asuka-san tiene razón. Debes descansar. Además, seguro que a mi hermanito le va muy bien.

- Si, tenéis razón, no debo preocuparme por nada…

Y aún así, no pudo evitar mirar hacía el almacén abandonado, porque sentía que algo no iba bien y que tendría que ir corriendo a ayudar a su amigo.

Kenji salió despedido contra una de las vigas, recibiendo luego un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago y otro en la cara. Likaraki comenzó a golpearle a toda velocidad, hasta que finalmente pudo encontrar un hueco y escaparse de allí. El golpe impactó en la viga, doblándola como si nada. No bromeaba, esos puños eran muy duros.

- Vamos, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Ya te has cansado de atacar?

Lo había intentado por lo menos una docena de veces, pero sus patadas no hacían nada contra esos brazos. Estaba en una clara desventaja. No tenía ni la más remota idea de que digimon estaban usando, pero era muy duro. Ya le dolían ambas piernas de tanto golpear esa roca. Aún así, lo iba a intentar una vez más, así que se colocó en posición.

- ¿Vas a hacerlo otra vez? Eres muy pesado…

Se lanzó de nuevo, preparado para realizar una nueva patada giratoria. Iba a terminar ya con él, en cuanto bloquease de nuevo su ataque, le rompería todos los huesos con su próximo ataque. Al final, resultó que el famoso akuma dansa no valía tanto. Fácilmente bloqueó la patada con su brazo derecho.

- Te lo dije… ¡qué no ibas a poder… uaaaaaagh! – No supo como, pero la patada logró alcanzarle la cara y lanzarlo por los aires.

Antes de caer consiguió mantener el equilibrio. No lo entendía, ¿cómo era que lo había logrado alcanzar? Si sus brazos eran la defensa perfecta. Entonces se fijo en el brazo derecho, estaba destrozado.

- ¿Q-Qué…? ¿Cómo…? ¡¿Qué me has hecho?

- ¿Yo? Has sido tu mismo el causante que tu brazo acabe así.

- ¡¿Cómo dices…?

- De tanto usarlo para bloquear mis golpes, la resistencia de la roca se ha ido desgastando, y luego, me has ido intentando golpear en numerosos ocasiones, pero has fallado muchas dando en el suelo o en las vigas. Eso también ha desgastado su resistencia.

- N-No me irás… ¡¿has recibido todos esos golpes esperando a que mis brazos se desgastarán para atacarme directamente?

- Eso es… y ahora… ¡no podrás defenderte de mis ataques!

Fue como una pantera cuando ataca a su presa en las sombras, no pudo ni ver como se situaba ante él y luego daba una voltereta hacía atrás, golpeándole en la barbilla haciéndole volar varios dientes. El pequeño de los gemelos Vusan se desplomó inconsciente, a los pies de su hermano.

- Bien… y ahora te toca a ti.


	20. Respuesta

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**RESPUESTA**

El mayor de los hermanos Vusan miraba a su gemelo, inconsciente en el suelo, sin mostrar ninguna señal de tristeza o rabia. Era como si le importará bien poco que lo hubieran derrotado.

- Ahora es tu turno.

- ¿Planeas hacerme frente, Kamiya Kenji?

- Si te soy sincero preferiría no tener que luchar innecesariamente. Si le pides perdón a Sora-chan, y no volvéis a poner los pies en esta zona, te dejaré ir.

- Estoy de acuerdo con la primera parte, pero la segunda… lo siento, es un trabajo que nos han encargado y debe ser cumplido.

- Entonces, ¿vas a luchar como tu hermano?

- Para nada. Al contrario que mi hermano, aborrezco el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario. Sin embargo, si la situación lo requiere… antes de empezar, debo hacer una cosa – alzó su mano al aire. Kenji se puso en guardia, para lo que pudiera pasar, no en vano tenía a un digimon dentro de su cuerpo.

Esperó unos segundos. No pasó nada. ¿Intentaba asustarlo solo con eso? Entonces oyó un grito a su espalda. Al girarse, vio como una columna apresaba y elevaba a Sora casi hasta el techo, inmovilizada de pies y manos.

- ¡Sora! – Tai intentó escalar la columna para salvarla, pero esta se estremeció y cayó a tierra, sobre Hideo.

- ¡Tú…!

- Como te he dicho, aborrezco el combate físico, prefiero ganar de otras maneras, aunque sean poco honradas. Es simple, Kamiya Kenji, ríndete, deja que te derrote y la chica se marchará sin daños.

- ¿Y crees que voy a fiarme de tu palabra?

- Si no lo haces… - dos dedos de su mano se movieron, y varias enormes lanzas de piedra emergieron del suelo en dirección hacía la niña - Por cierto, aún no me he presentado. Soy Vusan Sikaraki. Y mi especialidad son los ataques a distancia.

Logró detener la mayoría, pero tres lograron impactar en la columna; una impactó cerca de su cabeza, las otras dos en su cintura, destrozándole el cinturón, lo que hizo que sus pantalones vaqueros se deslizaran levemente hacía abajo, quedando sujetos por las lanzas de piedra.

- ¡Maldito seas! – Se lanzó a por él, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando lanzó de nuevo un ataque de lanzas de piedra, esta vez más numerosas. De nuevo se le escaparon algunas que impactaron no directamente en el cuerpo de Sora, pero si muy cerca, desgarrando gran parte de su camiseta. Una incluso atravesó el gorro de lleno, pero por suerte pareció que no le alcanzó la cabeza.

- ¿Hasta cuando crees que vas a poder seguir así, Kamiya Kenji? La solución es sencilla: póstrate ante mí y deja que acabe contigo, y la chica saldrá sin ninguna herida. A este paso lo único que conseguirás es que sufra daños innecesarios.

Apretaba el puño con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. De estar él solo, no tendría problemas, pero no es solo por Sora, podía acabar usando a Tai o Hideo también como rehenes. No le quedaban muchas opciones.

- Si lo hago… ¿la dejarás ir? ¿Y también a Tai y Hideo?

- Eso es.

Por un momento titubeó, pero finalmente se arrodilló e inclinó la cabeza. Su hermano pequeño no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

- ¡Aniki, ¿qué haces? ¡¿Cómo puedes arrodillarte ante este tipo?

- Tú cierra la boca, bola de sebo – un movimiento de su mano fue suficiente para crear un movimiento de tierra que lanzó a Hideo por los aires, lejos de allí, cayendo inconsciente.

- ¡Hideo! ¡Eso no es lo que prometiste!

- Si tan solo uno de esos dos se atreve a interrumpirnos, es lo mismo que si me desafiarás tú abiertamente. Y ahora, Kamiya Kenji, pon tus manos en el piso.

Hizo lo que le dijo, y de nuevo alzó su mano al cielo. Varias pequeñas agujas de roca salieron el suelo, entre los huecos de los dedos de Kenji. Iba a apartar las manos instintivamente, hasta que recordó que debía obedecer a ese tipo en lo que fuera o la vida de Sora corría peligro.

- Como imaginaba – sonrió, divertido.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia…?

- Durante todo el combate usaste solo las piernas para luchar, y cuando los ataques de mi hermano se acercaban a tus manos, las apartabas o escondías. Tal y como decían los rumores, tienes las manos heridas – el cambio de la expresión de su rostro se lo confirmó todo - . Si se te ocurre mover las manos mientras estas agujas de piedra crecen, la chica morirá.

Las agujas fueron saliendo lentamente. Sentía como se clavaban en sus carnes, por toda la palma, penetrando en las casi ya curadas cicatrices. El suelo comenzaba a cubrirse por un charco de sangre que cada vez iba haciéndose más grande. Intentó contener el dolor, pero pronto la mueca se dibujó en su cara. Era demasiado doloroso. Sikaraki le acercó uno de sus zapatos a la cara. Alzó la mirada, sin entender.

- Límpiame los zapatos con tu lengua.

Miró los zapatos, dudando. Si no lo hacía, atacaría a Sora o a Hideo, y si su teoría era correcta, incluso podía atacar a Tai a la distancia que quisiera, a fin de cuentas parecía que podía controlar la Tierra a su antojo. No sabía que digimon tenía en su interior, así que no podía actuar. Estaba a punto de pasar su lengua, cuando la voz de Sora lo detuvo.

- ¡Kenji-san, no hagas eso, por favor! ¡No te humilles de ese modo! – No se giró para mirarla, ni tampoco alzó la mirada, solo escuchaba en silencio - ¡No quiero ver como te humillas por mi vida!

- Niña… si no hace lo que le diga, morirás, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

- Prefiero mil veces morir a ver como deja de lado su orgullo por protegerme.

- Ya lo has oído, Kamiya Kenji. Cúmplase pues, su decisión.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Lanzó una nueva ráfaga de lanzas de piedra, Kenji no pudo moverse a tiempo para pararlas. Sin embargo, las que iban en dirección a Sora fueron interceptadas por Tai, que recibió el impacto de la mayoría, sufriendo graves heridas. El mayor de los gemelos no se detuvo y lanzó un tentáculo de piedra gigante directo al corazón de la niña elegida. Pudo detenerlo a tiempo entre sus manos, aunque sufriera grandes cortes.

- ¡Tai!

- K-Kenji… ¿qué demonios pasa contigo…? ¡¿Por qué no estás luchando?

- P-Pero, si lucho yo…

- ¡¿Acaso no me dijiste hace un rato que dejabas a Sora y Hideo a mi cuidado? ¡¿Es qué no confías en mí? ¡¿Acaso no me has estado enseñando durante todo el último mes? No recuerdo apenas nada de como eran tus combates pero… ¡si qué recuerdo que nunca te arrodillaste ante nadie! ¡Siempre encarabas lo que te viniera de frente! ¡Mi hermano mayor jamás se dejaría humillar por nadie!

- T-Tai…

- Que enternecedor… sin embargo, estas escenas me dan nauseas. Dices que protegerás a esa niña, ¿no? Veamos como lo haces.

Lanzó dos látigos de piedra en dirección hacía Tai y Sora. Podía esquivar el suyo e intentar desviar el de Sora si lograba digievolcionar, sin embargo, sintió como el látigo que retenía entre sus manos intentaba liberarse para ir hacía su amiga, y no pudo moverse. Esta vez, no iba a poder hacer nada. Ambos cerraron los ojos, dispuestos a sufrir ese empalamiento inevitable. Estuvieron un buen rato con los ojos cerrados, pero nada pasaba. ¿Qué había pasado? No lo entendían. Lentamente abrieron los ojos, y se toparon con que los látigos estaban casi casi rozando su pecho. No entendían porque no habían seguido su camino, además, estaban impregnados de un líquido rojo.

Al mirar al frente, lo comprendieron todo. Ambos, atravesaban las manos de Kenji, que los retenía con los puños cerrados. Aterrados por la escena, se quedaron paralizados, pero no eran los únicos, el mayor de los Vusan estaba, por primera vez desde que entraron en ese viejo almacén, mostrando sorpresa.

- ¡Kenji-san!

- ¡Kenji, ¿estás bien?

- Tai… tienes razón… si vas a proteger tú a Sora, no debería preocuparme. Eso no quita que, si te atacan a ti… sea yo quien deba cuidarme de que no sufras daño alguno, ¿no crees?

- Kamiya Kenji… ¿por qué has parado el ataque con tus manos? Pensaba que…

- Pensabas bien. Es cierto, sufrí un daño en mis manos y casi las tenía recuperadas, por eso no las usaba en combate.

- Entonces, ¿por qué…?

- Si debo elegir entre no poder usar nunca más mis manos en mi vida o la vida de la gente que aprecio, creeme, elegiré siempre lo primero, sin dudarlo – de un movimiento rompió los látigos, luego sacó los pedazos que atravesaban su carne. Tuvo que romper sus pantalones para hacer un torniquete que detuviera la hemorragia. No serviría de mucho, pero al menos no se desangraría tan rápido.

- No te comprendo. ¿Qué sentido tiene proteger a otros cuando vas a salir dañado tú mismo?

- Para ti tal vez carezca de sentido, pero… para mí, es importante estas personas. Para eso fue por lo que aprendí a luchar y me hice fuerte, para protegerlos.

- Tu lógica carece de sentido… en este mundo, uno debe velar por si mismo – su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, aumentando de tamaño y cubriéndose por completo de una masa rocosa rojiza – Luchar por los demás te hace débil.

- Quizás tú lo veas así, pero, para mí, saber que tengo gente tras de mi que depende de mi ayuda, me da fuerza para seguir luchando. Y aunque tenga que sacrificar mis manos en el proceso, será algo minúsculo comparado con saber que están bien y seguir viendo sus sonrisas día a día.

- No digas estupideces… ¡no dices más que tonterías!

Una nueva ráfaga de látigos emergió del suelo hacía ellos. Esta vez los atacó directamente logrando romperlos casi todos, salvo uno, que le atravesó la pierna derecha. Por un momento iba a caer, pero logró mantener el equilibrio apoyándose sobre la pierna herida.

- Tenía pensado derrotarte sin sufrimientos agoniosos, Kamiya Kenji. Sin embargo, he cambiado de opinión. Has dicho que estarías dispuesto a ofrecer tus manos, veamos si estás dispuesto también a sacrificar el resto de tu cuerpo.

Esta vez le lanzó una ráfaga de lanzas de piedra. Kenji no se movió y las lanzas se fueron clavando en su cuerpo, atravesándole los hombros, los brazos, la pierna izquierda, y causándole graves heridas en el torso. Cayó de rodillas, ante un rival que no entendía nada. ¿Por qué no se había apartado? ¿Iba en serio con todo eso que había dicho? ¿Pero por qué?

- ¿Qué te pasa…? ¿Acabaste…?

- Tú… - se acercó a él - ¿Estás dispuesto a llegar hasta el final con esto? ¿De verdad vas a sacrificarte por esos dos niños?

- Te lo he dicho… son muy importantes para mí…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes que los hace tan importantes?

- Tai es… mi hermano pequeño… y Sora-chan… es… es… la chica a la que amo – al escuchar esas palabras, Sora se ruborizó – Si es por ellos, mi vida será dada gratamente, sin remordimientos.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Si te atacó por última vez, morirás.

- Hazlo, entonces.

- ¡Espera, Kenji! ¡Apártate! – Le suplicó su hermano, que no podía moverse por culpa del látigo que seguía luchando por liberarse – ¡Te va a matar!

Vio, a cámara lenta, como los enormes puños del humano digimon se dirigía hacía la cabeza de su hermano. Quería ir a su lado para empujarlo e impedirlo, pero no podía dejar sola a Sora y tampoco podía digievolucionar. De verdad… ¿de verdad iba a verlo morir frente a sus ojos? Kenji parecía estar dispuesto a morir, por su seguridad, para que ellos pudieran marcharse de allí. ¿Iba a acabar todo así?

Kenji estaba con la conciencia tranquila, si acababa con él, no tenía motivos para ir a por ellos. Moría feliz, aunque estaba triste por no poder despedirse de su hermano. Bueno, siempre podrá velar por ella desde el cielo, ¿no? Estaba listo para recibir el golpe cuando escuchó una voz en su interior.

"De eso ni hablar"

Unas alas salieron de la espalda de su espalda, rodeándole, y detuvieron el golpe. Sikaraki retrocedió, ¿qué demonios era eso que había salido de la nada de su cuerpo? No podía ser un digimon, ¿o sí? Kenji también estaba sorprendido, aunque no era la primera vez que veía esas alas. Al contrario que sus hermanos y sus amigos, nunca había tenido intención de lograr transformarse en el digimon que tenía en su cuerpo. Entonces, ¿por qué…?

"Que te dejes derrotar por un digimon de categoría inferior me pone enfermo mocoso. Tendré que prestarte mi poder, aunque sea solo una décima parte."

Sintió como todas las partes de su cuerpo cambiaban, fue creciendo, endureciéndose, transformándose. Una luz oscura rodeo las alas y, segundos después, estas se expandieron mostrando la figura de un demonio de piel blanca con trazos negros, a la vez que unos feroces ojos amarillos, con una dentadura llena de colmillos.

- ¿Q-Qué demonios eres tú…?

Sin responder nada, el demonio adelantó las manos. Sikaraki sintió que su cuerpo cada vez pensaba más y más, hasta que no pudo mantenerse en pie y cayó a tierra. Era como si algo lo arrastrase o lo empujara hacía abajo. Incluso estaba empezando a costarle respirar. Finalmente, todas las rocas de su cuerpo se partieron en miles de pedazos, sepultándolo. Luego, el digimon se giró e hizo el mismo gesto con la columna y el látigo de piedra, que rápidamente se convirtieron en polvo. Tai atrapó a Sora al vuelo por los pelos.

Kenji regresó a su forma humana, algo desorientado por unos segundos. Le costó un poco situarse, porque era como si hubiera estado dormido un corto periodo de tiempo que a la vez le parecía muy largo. Solo recordaba que había escuchado una voz, creyó que la de Diablomon, y luego nada más. Al mirar al frente, vio el cuerpo de Sikaraki hundiendo en escombros y polvo. No entendía nada.

- ¡Kenji! – Los dos niños se acercaron a ver como estaba.

- Tai… Sora-chan… ¿qué ha…?

- Olvídate de eso ahora, ¿estás bien…? Tus heridas… - Sora se arrodilló para ver como estaban, pero se llevo la sorpresa de que no había ninguna herida. Ni siquiera una cicatriz.

- ¿Qué pasa…? ¿Y mis heridas? ¿Qué…? – Al mirar sus manos, enmudeció de la sorpresa. Las cicatrices habían desaparecido por completo. Es más, podía cerrarlas y abrirlas sin problemas, así como hacer fuerza sin sentir dolor alguno. Miro a su hermano y su amiga, buscando una respuesta que no encontró.

- Es increíble… ¡estás curado, hermano!

- Pero… yo… ¿cómo…? Ah, no entiendo nada…

- Kenji-san… - le agarró las manos – Pero tú te sientes bien, ¿verdad qué si? Eso es lo que de verdad impor- - el beso de Kenji la hizo callar. Por un instante, Sora sintió que su mente se rompía en mil pedazos, porque no se esperaba para nada ese beso. Aún así, no lo rechazo ni le hizo ascos. Cuando Kenji separó sus labios, casi no podía articular palabra – K-K-K-Kenji-s-s-an…. ¿e-e-esto… e-es…?

- Lo de hoy me ha servido para darme cuenta de que no puedo seguir huyendo, Sora… sé que nos llevamos cinco años… la gente hablará a nuestras espaldas… y es posible que sea una relación complicada pero… finalmente creo que estoy preparado para esto. Me harías el honor de… ¿salir conmigo?

- Y-Yo…. ¡por supuesto que si! – Se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo y llorando feliz, porque, tras cinco años de espera, finalmente tenía la respuesta que tanto deseaba escuchar.

Kenji la cubrió entre sus brazos. Si, era una sensación mucho mayor de lo que había imaginado muchas veces abrazando su almohada o a su hermana. Diferente y muy cálida. Quizás no era lo suficientemente fuerte aún, pero no podía seguir negando lo que sentía por ella. Quería ir en serio, como pareja, le daba igual lo demás. Pensar que casi la perdía por su indecisión y su debilidad le había abierto los ojos.

- Ejem… si queréis haceros arrumacos ya conocéis un buen sitio, ¿no? – Los dos se separaron, ruborizados y riéndose, aunque Tai no le veía la gracia.

El profesor Nagura regresó tan rápido como pudo a la sala de profesores. Había huido justo en el momento que Kamiya Kenji se había transformado en ese monstruo y comenzaba a ganar terreno sobre el mayor de los hermanos gemelos. No podía creerse que pudiera transformarse en semejante monstruo, era más peligroso de lo que creía. Pero, si lograba convencer al AMPA, seguramente lograría que los expulsasen sin ningún problema, seguro.

No habían salido las cosas como las planeó, pero, quizás esto fuera algo bueno a su favor. Logró sacar una fotografía de ese monstruo, así que solo tenía que mostrarla para convencer a los padres de que ese tipo era muy peligroso. Se sentó en su mesa para preparar el escrito de lo que diría, cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro, dándole un gran susto.

- A-Ah… profesor Minarita… me ha dado un buen susto.

- ¿Está bien, profesor Nagura? Parece algo nervioso.

- Oh, es que verá, acabo de descubrir que Kamiya Kenji… ¡es un monstruo!

- ¿Un monstruo?

- ¡Si, se puede transformar en un monstruo! ¡Ha sido horrible! ¡Tenemos que decírselo a los padres para que apoyen la propuesta de echarlo de aquí, antes de que pueda hacer daño a alguien!

- Oh… vaya… y yo que pensaba que peor era un monstruo que chantajeaba a una adolescente con quitarle su beca si no hacía lo que le pedía – el profesor Nagura tragó saliva al oír eso. ¿Cómo se había enterado? – O secuestraba a una niña para usarla como rehén…

- N-No sé a donde quiere ir a parar….

- Nada, solo pensaba en voz alta que eso si que es un monstruo… si fuera yo, no podría seguir en el Instituto. ¿Y usted, profesor?

- Y-Yo… creo que… tampoco… claro esta… si alguien hiciera algo como eso… sería terrible…

- Me alegro que estemos de acuerdo.

Esa noche, Kenji disfrutó el baño como nunca. Sobre todo, porque sus manos podían entrar en contacto con el agua caliente sin ningún problema. Era impresionante como se habían curado, era como si nunca hubieran tenido cicatrices. Del mismo modo todas las que había sufrido durante la pelea, no tenía ni un solo arañazo. Miró al espejo, que estaba medio empañado, donde podía ver reflejado a Diablomon.

- ¿Esto ha sido cosa tuya? – Le mostró las manos. El digimon no hizo comentario alguno – Tai y Sora me han contado lo que pasó. Estoy vivo gracias a ti. Y parece ser que las heridas de mi hermano no eran muy graves y ella salió ilesa, estoy muy feliz.

"Simplemente, te dejé mi poder para seguir vivo. Si tú mueres, muero contigo."

- Ostras es verdad, perdona, se me olvidó por completo. De todas formas, muchas gracias.

"Para mi desgracia, si voy a tener que estar en tu cuerpo, supongo que tendré que prestarte mi poder para que te defiendas cuando lo necesites"

- Entonces, ¿vas a echarme un cable para que ayude a mis hermanos en su misión?

"No me hace gracia ayudar a los niños elegidos, pero, así será"

- Sabía que no eras tan mal tipo, Diablomon – sonrió de ver que, por fin, tras más de un mes finalmente estaba teniendo una conversación con el digimon de su interior. Es más, estaba seguro que serían buenos amigos.


	21. El hermano de Sakura

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**EL HERMANO DE SAKURA**

Aquella noche, Kari y Sakura volvieron a despertar a Kenji. De nuevo, la pequeña había mojado la cama por culpa de una de sus pesadillas. No le importaba echarles una mano, pero es que llevaba toda la semana igual, ya empezaba a ser preocupante, y tarde o temprano su madre iba a sospechar. Kari estaba dispuesta a cargar con las culpas si se daba cuenta, pero ese no era el problema. Si fuera su padre, era fácil de engañarle, sin embargo, su madre era otro cantar. No era nada tonta y se daba cuenta enseguida de las cosas.

- Lo siento mucho, de verdad… yo…

- Tranquila, Sakura-chan, no pasa nada. ¿Verdad qué no hermanito?

- No, claro que no – salvo por que estaba en época de exámenes y poco dormía por esos "accidentes" nocturnos. No le importaba echarle un cable a su hermana, era lo normal.

No faltaba mucho para que sus padres se levantarán, así que, aprovechando que tenía un par de días libres para estudiar el próximo examen, si su madre no se daba cuenta, podría lavar las sábanas mientras ella se iba a la compra. Ayudó a ambas a cambiarse y se quedaron en el salón, viendo salir el sol. Sakura no paraba de disculparse una y otra vez.

- Ya te ha dicho mi hermanito que no pasa nada, Sakura-chan.

- Pero… yo…

- De todas formas aprovechad para dormir un poco más. Estáis de vacaciones, no hace falta que madruguéis tanto.

- ¿Y tú, hermanito?

- Voy a dar un paseo supongo – aunque en realidad lo que le apetecía era seguir durmiendo, pero si las dejaba a las dos, o se ponía en el suelo o no iba a tener otro lugar – Así estiro las piernas que luego debería ponerme a estudiar.

- De momento vas bien, lo has aprobado todo y con nota.

- La suerte del tonto, diría yo – bromeó y luego le acarició la cabeza a las niñas – Vamos a dormir ahora mismo las dos. Si mamá pregunta, decid que hacía demasiado frío en la habitación y que habíais venido a estar conmigo, ¿vale?

- Si – respondieron ambas a la vez.

Tras vestirse, Kenji se marchó. No sabía a donde iba a ir a las siete y cuarto de la mañana, pero para estirar las piernas tampoco necesitaba acudir a ningún lugar en concreto. Igual podía aprovechar y desayunar en alguna cafetería, o, ¿por qué no? Ir a sorprender a Sora despertándola. Le costaba creer que ya llevarán una semana y media saliendo. Si no llega a ser por la calidez de su mano cada vez que pasean por la calle, todo le parecería un sueño. Igual no era mala idea hacerle una visita sorpresa de buena mañana. Al abrir la puerta del ascensor, se llevó la sorpresa de que ya había alguien en la cabina. Era la señora Matsuda, una mujer de una edad más o menos como su madre, cabello rubio y ojos violeta. Vivía justo en el piso encima de su casa.

- Buenos días, Kenji-kun.

- Buenos días. ¿De compras tan temprano? – Preguntó mientras le daba al botón que marcaba el 0.

- En verdad, iba a dar un paseo para hacer algo de tiempo. Quería hablar con tus padres.

- ¿Con mis padres? ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Oh, no te preocupes. Es sobre Sakura-chan. Dime, ¿cómo está?

- Hoy ha mojado la cama otra vez.

- ¿Sigue con las pesadillas?

- Si, aunque no nos dice de que son.

- Los niños siempre se guardan las cosas. Dime, ¿qué te parece si te invito a un café y te comentó lo que quiero hablar con tus padres? Me gustaría escuchar tu opinión al respecto.

- Pues le diré que encantado. Si a cambio, claro esta, me permite acompañarla a las compras como pago por su invitación.

- Oh, eres muy amable. Trato hecho pues.

Los dos se bajaron del ascensor y ni prestaron atención al joven, que entró a su salida. Mientras subía, este no dejaba de mirar el piso al que iba, bastante nervioso e impaciente. Finalmente llegó a su destino, salió del ascensor y rápidamente se dirigió al piso de los Kamiya. Sabía que era pronto, pero el asunto era urgente, así que llamó al timbre.

Las dos niñas, que ya estaban medio dormidas, se sobresaltaron con el sonido del timbre. ¿Quién podía ser a esas horas? ¿El cartero? Si todavía no eran las ocho, era raro que se adelantase tanto. La señora Kamiya salió de la habitación apresurada, atándose la bata de forma compleja. Abrió la puerta rápidamente.

- ¿Si? – Era un joven, de quizás no más de 18 años, de tez blanca, cabello pelirrojo y una mirada afable. Debía medir más o menos lo mismo que su hijo mayor.

- Disculpe que me presente a estas horas. Pero, llegó a mis oídos que aquí se encuentra una niña llamada Sakura, ¿es cierto? – Las niñas no lo oían todo bien, pero Sakura estaba segura que conocía esa voz, además de que sentía un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Eh? Pues si. ¿La conoce de algo? ¿Ha hecho algo malo?

- Oh, no, no. Perdone mis modales, por no presentarme. Me llamó Asumaya Masao, y soy el hermano mayor de Asumaya Sakura.

Al oír ese nombre, Sakura se quedó paralizada y comenzó a sudar a borbotones, cosa que Kari notó enseguida.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Sakura-chan?

- Y-Yo…

En ese momento Tai salió de su cuarto. El timbre lo había despertado, y al oír voces, se preguntó si es que pasaba algo.

- ¿Pasa algo, mamá…?

- Em… este chico dice que es, el hermano mayor de Sakura-chan.

- ¿Eh? ¿El hermano de Sakura?

- Sakura-chan, ven, tu hermano está aquí.

Lentamente, se asomó, deseando desde el fondo de su corazón que fuera otra persona. Pero no, como había temido cuando oyó su voz y su nombre, era realmente su hermano mayor. Este lo saludó, pero su reacción fue distinta. Inmediatamente se volvió a esconder tras el sofá, temblando. Tai se percató inmediatamente de ello. Miró al chico que decía ser su hermano mayor. No parecía peligroso, pero ella tenía mucho miedo. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

- Por favor, pasa.

- Muy amable.

La charla con la señora Matsuda le había dejado de buen humor. Lo que le había propuesto le parecía muy buena idea, seguro que sus padres aceptaban de inmediato, e incluso sus hermanos. No podía esperar llegar a casa para contárselo. Sin embargo, el ambiente que se encontró al regresar era otro. Sus padres estaban muy serios sentados en la mesa de la cocina. No veía a las niñas, ni tampoco a su hermano.

- ¿Y los chicos?

- Tai se ha metido en el baño y las niñas están en su habitación.

- Hay que ver que caras, ¿ha pasado algo?

- Pues verás… resulta que… em….

- Ha venido el hermano mayor de Sakura-chan – prosiguió su padre, al ver que su esposa no era capaz de seguir.

- ¿Su hermano? ¿Pero es qué tenía hermano?

- Parece ser que si y hemos estado hablando y… se lleva a la niña mañana por la mañana.

- Ah, vaya… pues genial, ¿no? Ya pensábamos que era huérfana.

- Bueno… a Tai no le ha hecho mucha gracia y Sakura… no sé… ha estado rara todo el rato.

- ¿En qué sentido?

- No hablaba y no parecía muy contenta de ver su hermano mayor. Igual son imaginaciones, pero desde entonces no han salido de la habitación.

- Mmmm… has dicho que Tai estaba en el baño, ¿bañándose supongo no?

- Si – le respondió su madre.

- Vale – sin decir más, entró. Quería darse un baño él también, así que de paso aprovechaba.

Mientras se estaba quitando la ropa, sintió una extraña sensación. Era la misma que sentía cada vez que había un digimon cerca. No tenía nada que ver con los niños, no, era otro diferente. Solo había sido por un instante, pero estaba seguro que lo había sentido.

- Quizás me lo abre imaginado…

"No… yo también he sentido algo, aunque solo por un segundo…"

- ¿Habrá un digimon en un cuerpo humano cerca?

"No lo sé… era una presencia tan débil que apenas he podido situarla, pero no estaba lejos es más… diría que provenía de esta misma casa"

- Eso es imposible, solo estamos mi familia y Sakura-chan aquí.

"Mmm… de todas formas estaré alerta, por si de caso. Igual es una imaginación nuestra."

- Te lo agradezco.

Al entrar en el baño, su hermano estaba en la bañera y no parecía nada contento. Todo lo contrario, le bastó con mirarlo un segundo para darse cuenta que estaba cabreado. En su reflejo en el agua, estaba Agumon, y este parecía triste.

- Ey, ¿me dejas un hueco? – El tono de su voz mostraba señal de "alerta, Tai esta de muy mal humor"

- Salí a dar un paseo. Sakura-chan tuvo otro accidente nocturno y como me he desvelado, pues… - entró en el agua. Estaba tibia ya, pero bueno, eso mejor que nada – Me han dicho que ha venido el hermano mayor.

- ¡Ese tipo no puede ser su hermano! ¡Ni hablar! – Golpeó el agua con fuerza, furioso, salpicando a su hermano mayor.

- Ey, ey, tranquilo. Chico hay que ver como eres cuando estas de mala ostia. Dime, ¿qué ha pasado?

- P-Pues…

MEDIA HORA ANTES

Todos se reunieron en el salón. La anfitriona sirvió café para su invitado, así como unas pastas de acompañamiento. Sakura estaba sentada en un sofá distinto al de su hermano mayor, todo el tiempo con la mirada dirigida hacía el suelo.

- Antes de nada, quiero darles las gracias por haber cuidado de mi hermana. Y lamento las molestias que ha podido causarles.

- Oh, para nada. Ha sido de mucha ayuda. Y se ha portado siempre muy bien.

- Me alegra oír eso.

- Ve al grano – cortó Tai la conversación – Dices que eres su hermano, pero Sakura-chan lleva meses viviendo en la calle hasta que nosotros la acogimos, ¡¿dónde demonios estabas tú?

- ¡Tai, cálmate!

- ¡¿Qué me calme? ¡Mamá, conozco a Sakura-chan desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre ha estado en la calle y sola! ¡¿Y ahora viene este tipo diciendo que es su hermano mayor?

- Tranquila, señora Kamiya. Su hijo tiene toda la razón. La verdad es, que desde que mis padres murieron, he tenido que ocuparme yo solo de mi hermana pequeña. Y por mi trabajo estoy muy poco en casa. Un día regresé y no al ver que no estaba no me preocupe mucho, porque era habitual que durmiera en casa de una amiga. Sin embargo, pasaron los días y lo denuncié a la policía… pero no encontraron nada. Ya había perdido la esperanza, hasta que un compañero de la Universidad me dijo que la había visto. Por eso vine tan pronto como pude.

- ¡¿Crees que nos vamos a tragar ese cuento? ¡Odaiba no es tan grande como para estar tanto tiempo sin encontrar a una persona?

- ¡Ya basta! – Esta vez fue su padre quien le gritó. Viendo que no tenía apoyo de ninguna parte, se sentó en el sofá.

- No le riñan. Chico, esa niña es tu hermana, ¿verdad? Entiendo que estés tan cabreado. Yo también lo estaba conmigo mismo cuando le perdí el rastro a mi hermana pequeña.

- ¿Y acaso tienes idea de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar para poder sobrevivir?

- No me lo podré jamás llegar a imaginar pero, por eso… he venido a por ella. No voy a dejar que vuelva a marcharse de mi lado. He conseguido que trasladen mi trabajo a casa, y solo estaré fuera cuando tenga que ir a clases a la Universidad, en el mismo horario que ella al colegio. Voy a estar muy pendiente de ella. Hoy no puedo llevarla conmigo, porque solo venía para ver si era ella realmente o no. Creanme si les digo que jamás podré pagarles esta enorme deuda por haberla cuidado. En serio, gracias – agachó la cabeza, en señal de agradecimiento.

- Oh, no ha sido nada. Nos alegra que la haya encontrado.

- No te preocupes, nos ocuparemos de ella hasta que vengas mañana a buscarla.

- Muchas gracias.

Kenji no le interrumpió en ningún momento. No veía por ningún lado la razón por la que Tai estaba tan cabreado. A fin de cuentas, si era su hermano mayor, él era quien tenía que cuidar de la niña. Del mismo modo que si sus padres fallecieran, dios no lo quisiera, Kenji se haría cargo de sus hermanos pequeños. Sin embargo, si que había algo que le preocupaba: la actitud de la niña. Si sus padres tenían razón, más lo que Hideo le había contado, ¿existía algún motivo por el que la niña viviera en la calle?

Igual se había escapado de casa, aunque también podía ser que simplemente se había perdido y, es posible, que se viera obligada a prostituirse a veces por sobrevivir. No era un caso tan raro por lo que había visto en América. Sin embargo, no sabía porque, algo le decía que había algo mucho más detrás de toda esta historia.

- De todas formas, Tai, no podemos hacer nada. Es su hermano mayor, y tiene todo el derecho a llevársela. Está bajo su custodia.

- Ya lo sé… pero… ese tipo no me gusta nada… no sé… sentí algo raro la primera vez que lo vi y la actitud de Sakura-chan… ¡estoy seguro que ella no quiere irse con su hermano!

- Aún así, Tai, no podemos hacer nada.

- Kenji, por favor, te lo ruego, no dejes que se la lleve.

- ¿Eh?

- Estoy seguro que ese tipo no es trigo limpio… te lo suplico.

- Tai… escucha – posó sus manos en sus hombros – Dime, si nuestra hermana estuviera en la posición de Sakura-chan, ¿te gustaría que en la casa que estuviera, nos impidieran llevárnosla?

- No, pero… ese tipo…

- También puede ser que Sakura-chan hace tanto tiempo que no ve a su hermano que estaba algo asustada, es normal.

- S-Supongo que tienes razón… aún así, no me gusta ese tío… estoy seguro que su mirada ocultaba algo…

Kenji tampoco estaba muy seguro de sus propios argumentos para convencer a su hermano. Quizás tenía razón y ese tipo no era un santo como había hecho pensar a sus padres, aún así, ¿qué iban a poder hacer al respecto? De momento, solo podía recurrir a una persona. No le hacía ni puñetera gracia, pero, ¿qué mas opciones le quedaba?


	22. La última noche

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**LA ÚLTIMA NOCHE**

La hora de la comida fue bastante triste en casa de los Kamiya. Ni Sakura ni Tai salieron de las habitaciones para juntarse con el resto de la familia. Kari, que había estado toda la mañana con su amiga, estaba bastante desanimada, así que no comió mucho. Nada más acabar se encerró también en la habitación.

- Esto no va bien… los niños tienen que comer algo.

- Déjalos, mamá. Ya comerán cuando tengan hambre – dejó su plato en el fregadero y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿Vas a salir hijo?

- He quedado un momento con un amigo. Volveré enseguida.

- ¿Cómo llevas los exámenes?

- ¿Es una pregunta trampa? Ya sabes que voy bien.

- Si, pero… ya están bastante afectados Kari y Tai… por favor, no te nos pongas de bajón tú ahora, ¿vale?

- Don´t worry – su madre parpadeo al oírlo hablar en inglés, aunque no tenía muy claro que había dicho – Oh, perdona. Es que mañana tengo un examen de inglés, y digo que, si me he tirado cinco años en américa, no se me puede dar mal, ¿no?

- Hijo, espera que me voy contigo. Tengo que llevar a lavar el coche.

- Pues date prisa, papá.

Rápidamente, su padre cogió las llaves del coche y su chaqueta, marchándose con su hijo. El ascensor tenía colocado un cartel que rezaba "No funciona". En resumen, tenían que bajar andando.

- Dime, Kenji, ¿a dónde tienes que ir está relacionado con Sakura-chan?

- ¿Mm? ¿A qué viene eso, papá?

- Te escuché hablar con Tai en el baño y…

- Ya le dejé claro a Tai que no se puede hacer nada. Si es su hermano, tiene todo el derecho a estar con ella y tener su custodia.

- Si, pero… la verdad, no se lo he dicho a tu madre, pero… ese chico, no me gusta.

- ¿Y eso? – Se detuvo, sorprendido de esas palabras.

- Por mi trabajo he tratado con mucha gente distinta y… ese chico claramente estaba fingiendo delante de nosotros. Esa sonrisa era claramente falsa.

- ¿Entonces?

- Como has dicho, no podemos hacer nada. Siendo su hermano tiene los derechos sobre ella, así que… será lo que dios quiera – retomaron la marcha.

En la puerta se despidieron. Kenji rechazó la invitación de su padre a llevarle en el coche. Le apetecía caminar para aclarar las ideas. Ya iban dos personas a las que no que no les había caído en gracia el hermano mayor de Sakura, y para colmo, la niña le tenía mucho miedo. Por más que intentaba convencerse de la posible razón que le explicó a Tai, no le encontraba sentido. Él mismo era el caso; la primera vez que se marchó a América, tardó un año y medio en regresar para una visita, y su hermana se mostró muy cariñosa, nada temerosa.

No, detrás de todo esto había otra cosa. La cuestión era, ¿el qué? Esperaba que la persona con la que se había citado pudiera darle respuestas. No le apetecía nada quedar con él para un día que tenía de vacaciones, pero tampoco le quedaba más remedio si quería información. Cuando llegó a la cafetería en la que habían quedado, ya estaba allí sentado en una mesa de la terraza, vistiendo muy de sport.

- ¡Ey, Kenji-kun! ¡Llegas tarde!

- No me toques las narices que seguro que te has adelantado por lo menos media hora para no perderte por el camino, ¿me equivoco, Kou-senpai? – Este sintió como una punzada atravesándole el pecho, parecía que había acertado de lleno.

- E-En fin… tengo lo que me pediste.

- A ver, dime – tomó asiento.

- Hablé con mi viejo para que buscará en los documentos de niños desaparecidos. Y nada de nada, no consta que se haya denunciado la desaparición de ninguna Matsuda Sakura. En cuanto al que dices que es su hermano, tampoco ha encontrado mucho sobre el chico, no tiene antecedentes penales. Sin embargo, si que parece que es verdad que son hermanos.

- Algo es algo… que suerte que tu padre sea el jefe de este distrito. Seguro que me viene bien para unas cuantas multas cuando tenga la moto.

- Si mi viejo te oyera decir eso te encerraría un día en el calabozo – bromeó.

- ¿No ha encontrado nada más?

- Lo de que sus padres fallecieron es cierto, en un accidente de tráfico en la carretera que va hacía Tokio. Tras eso, se ocupó del negocio de su familia, una panadería. Asiste a las clases con normalidad, con una media de notable.

- ¿De dónde has sacado todo eso?

- Parece ser que es bastante famoso y tiene su propio club de fans, tiene hasta una página web y todo.

- Espero que me estés tomando el pelo.

- Para nada.

- Es decir… estudiante modélico, popular y trabajador, pero, ¿cuándo desapareció su hermana no denunció nada? ¿Por qué mentirnos?

- ¿Igual le convenía que no estuviera? Aunque… queriendo retomar su custodia es raro pensar eso, ¿no crees?

- ¿Qué piensa tu padre?

- Le he contado lo que me has dicho. Así como… lo escuché ese día… me ha dicho que puede ser un caso o, de abusos o que Sakura-chan se prostituyera en las calles para sobrevivir.

- Cosa que no me creo.

- Yo tampoco me lo creería si me lo dijeran, pero, ¿puedo saber en que te basas?

- Vive en mi casa, ¿lo has olvidado? Esa niña no se ha prostituido. Si lo ha hecho, no ha sido por voluntad propia.

- Espera… ¿me estás diciendo que…? – Asintió – Kenji, eso es demasiado…

- ¿Qué un hermano abuse sexualmente de su hermana pequeña? Creo que en Japón es más habitual de lo que parece. ¿Acaso tú no acosas a mi hermana pequeña?

- ¡T-Te tengo dicho que eso por el arte! ¡Me encantan las nekos! – Gritó a los cuatro vientos, todo el mundo se giró para mirarlos, ante lo que recibió un capón de su compañero.

- No lo grites tan alto, idiota.

- Augh… - se acarició la zona golpeada - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- No puedo hacer nada sin pruebas.

- Je, para eso traigo esto – se sacó del bolsillo algo parecido a una pila de reloj, pero no, tenía algo distinto. Al ver el desconcierto de su amigo, procedió a explicar – Es una cámara camuflada con un micrófono. Mi viejo me lo dio. Esta directamente conectado con el ordenador central de comisaria.

- Interesante – lo cogió – Si se lo pusiéramos a Sakura-chan…

- Eso es – sonrió – Tendríamos las pruebas que necesitamos.

- Pensé que me iba a arrepentir de venir. Me alegro que no haya sido el caso.

- Ja, me debes una Kamiya Kenji-kun. Así que… - antes de que pudiera decir nada, Kenji dejó en la bandeja de plata el pago de su café.

- Invito yo en pago con mi deuda contigo, así estamos en paz. Ya te diré como va todo – se marchó.

- ¡E-Espera... eso no es…! – Ya había girado la esquina. De nuevo se le había vuelto a escapar.

Le dio un sorbo al café. Si Kenji tenía razón, era algo horrible. No tenía hermanas, solo un hermano mayor que era policía, como su padre, y de pensar en que se aprovechase de él, le daban nauseas. Lo que iban a hacer rompía no sabía cuantas leyes, su padre se lo había advertido, pero aun así, tenían que asegurarse de que Sakura estaría bien. Bueno, solo podía esperar a ver que salía en las imágenes cuando se la llevase mañana. Se fue a levantar cuando se fijo algo en la bandeja para el pago que le llamó la atención.

- 157 yenes… un momento… ¡mi café vale 250 yenes! ¡Ese maldito me ha engañado! ¡Cuándo lo pille se va a enterar!

Antes de volver a casa, decidió hacerle una visita a Sora. Al final se le fastidió el plan sorpresa, de modo que, al menos quería pasar un rato de la tarde con ella. Y también necesitaba consejo, ella era la que mejor conocía a su hermano pequeño.

Llamó al timbre, y la puerta se la abrió su madre, a la que saludó con una reverencia.

- Buenas tardes, señora Takenouchi.

- Ah, Kenji-kun. Sora-chan ahora mismo está dormida.

- ¿Dormida? ¿Está echándose la siesta?

- Bueno… es que… verás… le ha bajado su período y…

- ¿Eh? – Parpadeó - ¿Ya?

- Le dolía bastante el estómago, así que se ha tomado un calmante. De todas formas, pasa, pasa.

- Gracias – al entrar cerró la puerta y se puso las sandalias que su anfitriona le ofreció.

- Está en el dormitorio.

- Si está dormida puedo regresar mañana.

- No te preocupes, estoy segura que agradecerá tu compañía.

Entró en el cuarto de Sora en silencio, quitándose las sandalias para no hacer ruido. Estaba echada en su futón, echa un ovillo. Había un bulto por la zona donde debía estar su estómago. Debió colocarse un cojín o algo para que le diera calor, dicen que eso sentaba de maravilla. Con mucho cuidado, se metió en el futón, por su espalda, y deslizó sus manos hasta su estómago, posando sus manos más o menos a la altura que pensaba que estaban los ovarios. Sora se llevó un gran susto al sentir el contacto caluroso de unas manos.

- Soy yo… - le susurró al oído.

- ¿K-Kenji-san…? ¿Q-Qué…?

- Tu madre me ha dicho que tienes la regla… y en América muchas chicas decían que esto las aliviaba mejor que un cojín.

- ¿Desde cuando estás aquí…?

- Acabo de llegar. ¿Estás bien?

- Mejor que esta mañana… duele más de lo que me habían dicho…

- Entonces… - presionó más la zona dolorida – Deja que me ocupe de aliviar tu dolor con mi amor.

- Tonto… - se ruborizó.

- Además, quería comentarte una cosa…

Para la cena, la situación no cambió mucho. Kari comió algo más, pero Tai y Sakura siguieron sin salir. Al terminar de comer su parte, Kenji agarró un plato y lo llenó con ración para una persona. Todos pensaron que iba a repetir, cosa rara en él, pero no, fue directamente al cuarto de sus hermanos.

- Princesa, ocúpate tú de que Sakura coma algo, ¿vale?

- Tai te va a decir que no quiere comer, Kenji…

- Entonces, se lo haré tragar a la fuerza si es necesario.

Entró en el cuarto oscuro. Ventanas cerradas, persiana bajada y cortinas corridas. Parecía una cueva, de modo que encendió la luz, lo que provocó que su hermano se quejase.

- ¡Ay, casi me dejas ciego! ¿Qué quieres?

- Traigo la cena – cerró la puerta al entrar.

- No tengo hambre…

Kenji la dejó sobre el escritorio, luego fue hasta su hermano, y agarrándolo de la oreja lo llevó hasta la silla, donde lo sentó frente al plato.

- ¡¿Se puede saber de qué vas?

- Vas a comerte ese plato ahora mismo.

- ¡Te he dicho que no tengo hambre!

- Y yo te digo que de aquí no te levantas hasta que te comas lo que hay en ese plato.

Iba a reprocharle, pero la mirada de su hermana lo obligo a abstenerse. Sin gana alguna, comenzó a comer. Ya casi ni recordaba la última vez que le obligó a hacer eso. De pequeño, cuando algo no le gustaba, su hermano lo sentaba en la silla y le obligaba a comérselo. Para que aprendiera a comer de todo, le decía. En realidad ahora comía de todo gracias a eso, pero que mal lo pasaba en esos momentos, sobre todo con la verdura.

- Lo que ha pasado no te tiene que quitar el apetito, Tai. Sabías que ocurriría tarde o temprano.

- Te lo sigo diciendo ese tipo…

- Es su hermano, te guste o no. Ah… escucha. No sabemos que ha pasado entre ellos, igual hubo una discusión o lo que fuera. No es raro entre los hermanos. Pero no podemos retener aquí a Sakura-chan.

- Ya lo sé, pero… aun así… ¡no lo veo justo, Kenji! ¡Ella no parece querer irse!

- Aun así tendrá que hacerlo.

- No puedes hacer nada… ¿verdad?

- Lo siento… - le acarició la cabeza con cariño y abandonó el cuarto.

Tras acabárselo todo, Tai salió al balcón. Necesitaba que le diera el aire. Si su hermano no podía hacer nada, ¿qué iba a pasar con Sakura? Si ella no quería irse, ¿por qué no podía quedarse con ellos? No lo entendía. La puerta corredera del cuarto de Kenji se abrió y apareció Sakura, que se sorprendió de ver a Tai allí.

- T-Tai-san…

- Hola, ¿has comido algo?

- Si, bueno… un poco. Kari-chan me ha traído comida a la habitación, aunque no tengo mucho apetito – se arrimó.

- A mi me ha obligado mi hermano… diablos, hacía tiempo que no me hacía eso.

- Me lo dijo… deberías comer más, Tai-san.

- Estoy bastante molesto… Sakura-san… dime la verdad, ¿tú quieres irte?

- ¿E-Eh…? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Tai-san?

- Estabas muy asustada de tu hermano… se sincera conmigo, ¿te pegaba? ¿Te hacía daño? Puedes contármelo y te prometo que no dejaré que ponga un pie en nuestra casa.

- Tai-san… la verdad es que… lo siento… no puedo decírtelo…

- ¿Por qué? Quiero ayudarte. Y… no quiero que te vayas, Sakura-chan.

- Porque si te lo contase… igual acabarías odiándome.

- ¡De eso ni hablar! ¡Jamás podría odiar a alguien tan fantástica como tú!

- ¿F-Fantástica?

- Si, siempre me lo has parecido. Eras fuerte, a pesar de las condiciones en las que vivías nunca te rendías. Además eres amable, simpática, agradable… no veo razón alguna para odiarte. Por eso, confía en mí y yo… - le puso un dedo en sus labios, para que callara.

- Muchas gracias, Tai-san… me alegra que pienses eso de mi… la verdad es que… tengo que confesarte una cosa pero… no me atrevo.

- ¿Confesarme una cosa? ¿El qué? Dímelo, te escucharé encantado.

- B-Bueno… es que… con todo lo que has dicho de mí… pues… - agachó la mirada, mientras jugaba con sus dedos, nerviosa – T-Tai-san… tú… no tienes novia, ¿verdad?

- No, no tengo.

- Y… ¿te gusta alguna chica…?

- La verdad es que ahora mismo no estoy interesada en ninguna, ¿por qué?

- Es que… yo…

- ¡Ah, Sakura-chan, estás aquí! – Kari apareció por la puerta - ¡Ven corre, va a empezar ese programa que te dije en la televisión!

- ¿E-Eh? ¡V-Voy!

Las dos niñas se metieron al cuarto de nuevo, dejando solo a Tai, que no entendía nada. ¿Qué era lo que le iba a decir? ¿Y para que quería saber si tenía novia o le interesaba alguna chica? Que cosa más rara.

Tal como prometió su hermano, a primera hora de la mañana, fue a recoger a Sakura en su coche. Todos, salvo Tai, bajaron a despedirla. Dio un fuerte abrazo sobre todo a Kari, tardando bastante en separarse. El chico se extraño de ver a Kenji.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿De la familia?

- Soy Kamiya Kenji, el hermano mayor de Kari y Tai. Creo que mi hermano te provocó algunos problemas ayer. Me disculpo de su parte.

- Oh, no te preocupes. En el fondo le comprendo. Tú quieres mucho a tu hermana, ¿no? – Se la quedó mirando, muy fijamente – Es preciosa… seguro que cuando crezca será muy guapa.

- Si – asintió, pero sin quitarle el ojo de encima a ese tipo, porque había algo en su mirada que no le acababa de gustar cuando miraba a Kari.

- Sakura, tenemos que irnos ya.

- Voy… - volvió a abrazar por última vez a su amiga, casi llorando ambas. Luego se dirigió junto a su hermano y ambos hicieron una reverencia – Gracias por todo, en serio, les estoy muy agradecida. Han sido muy buenos conmigo.

- Cuídate Sakura-chan.

- Y ven a hacernos una visita de vez en cuando.

- Lo haré, señores Kamiya. Muchas gracias por todo de verdad – y entró en el coche.

Su hermano hizo otra reverencia y entró también, poniendo en marcha el motor. Cuando las ventanas terminaron de subirse, miró a su hermana.

- Bien, nos vamos ya… tienes mucho trabajo que recuperar, hermanita. No sabes los problemas que me has causado, estúpida.

- Si… Lo siento…

La familia Kamiya los vio como se marchaban. Sin embargo, Kenji no prestaba atención al coche, sino a otra cosa que había en la azotea del edificio contiguo, donde detectó un brillo. Llevaba tiempo sintiendo la misma presencia que detectó el día anterior.

"Mocoso…"

- Vamos…

Cuando lo perdieron de vista, la familia decidió volver a su rutina diaria. Entonces se dieron cuenta que su hijo mayor no estaba.

- ¿Dónde está Kenji?

- No sé… estaba aquí hace un rato, ¿tú lo has visto, Kari-chan?

- No. Igual ha subido a casa.

El encapuchado que había en la azotea guardó los prismáticos una vez la familia Kamiya entró en el edificio. Era su momento de actuar. Iba a ponerse manos a la obra cuando una voz le habló desde su espalda lo sorprendió.

- Si te mueves un solo centímetro te tiro a la calle de una patada.

- Tú… ¿cómo me has encontrado?

- Tienes un digimon en tu interior, ¿no es así? Yo también tengo uno, y es capaz de detectar a otros semejantes.

- Entiendo…

- Estuviste aquí también el otro día, ¿no es así?

- ¿Me notaste también ayer? Eres muy hábil…

- Ahora, responde, ¿qué estabas espiando? Si mi hipótesis es correcta, estabas mirando a mi hermana, ¿no es así? ¿Tienes algo que ver con ese Matsuda?

- ¿Y por qué debería responderte?

- No tengo pruebas contra ti como para hacer nada, y si te denuncio puedes defenderte diciendo que has subido aquí para mirar los pájaros. Ahora, déjame darte una pequeña advertencia.

- ¿Si?

- Como se te ocurra acercarte o tocar un solo pelo a uno de mis hermanos, considérate cadáver – sonó amable, pero el encapuchado pudo notar la realidad de su amenaza. No estaba hablando en broma.

- Fu, fu, fu… lo tendré en cuenta… - el tipo saltó el borde, sin dudarlo un momento.

Kenji se arrimó y ya no estaba. Del mismo modo había desaparecido su presencia como el otro día. No tenía ni idea de quien demonios era, pero si podía desaparecer de forma tan veloz, debía saber muy bien controlar el digimon que tenía en su interior. Ahora estaba en lo que le preocupaba; no había negado que estuviera mirando a Kari, y la forma en que la había mirado ese tipo…

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

- De momento vigilar a Kari. Y sobre todo a Tai, para que no haga ninguna tontería.

"¿No vas a decírselo?"

- Es capaz de irse a por Sakura-chan como le diga que alguien estaba aquí arriba con unos prismáticos o que ese tipo la miraba de forma rara… hablaré con Kou y Hideo, así como Asuka. También con los amigos de Tai, seguro que ellos pueden echar una mano.

"¿Y tú que vas a hacer?"

- Esperar a que Kari se duerma.

"¿Eh? ¿Para qué?"

- Para hablar con Gatomon.


	23. El caballero pasado

**CAPÍTULO 23**

**EL CABALLERO SAGRADO**

Kenji no regresó a casa de inmediato. Estuvo toda la mañana de un lado a otro, para informarles de lo que había pasado. Todavía no se creían eso de que hubiera aparecido el hermano de Sakura y coincidían, la mayoría, que todo eso era muy extraño. Del mismo modo que aceptaron vigilar a Kari en todo momento. La última casa que visitó fue la de Sora, de paso, así aprovechaba para quedarse a comer, aparte de ver como estaba Sora. El estofado de cerdo de la señora Takenouchi estaba realmente bueno.

Cuando su madre se marchó para dar sus clases, Sora se acercó cariñosamente a Kenji. Por fin estaban los dos solos y podía ser más mimosa.

- Oh, ¿y esto?

- ¿Qué pasa…? Me gusta ser mimosa…

- No es que me importe que lo seas, ¿eh? ¿Seguro que estás bien de eso?

- Si… sobre todo gracias a tu mano sanadora – la agarró y la beso.

- Vaya, al menos sirvo para algo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso…? – Enseguida entendió que su pregunta fue una estupidez - ¿Lo dices por Tai?

- Encima está lo de Kari… si ese tipo va detrás de ella…

- ¿Hay alguien con ella ahora?

- Izzy se ha pasado a ver como estaba Tai, de modo que, ella esta vigilada. Esta tarde me ocuparé yo. Aunque primero tengo que ocuparme de Tai… - suspiró – Que chico tan difícil, en serio.

- ¿No has hablado con él todavía?

- No tuve tiempo, la verdad. Llevo todo el día fuera de casa y anoche solo estuve un ratito con él. Esperaba poder hablar con él hoy.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer…?

- Hablar con él y… - calló de golpe, porque de nuevo tuvo ese sentimiento de la mañana. Ese tipo estaba cerca.

- ¿Kenji…? ¿Qué pasa?

- En cuanto salga cierra la puerta, ¿me has oído?

No le dio tiempo a preguntarle nada más. Cuando salió, parecía tan serio, como si algo de verdad importante le preocupase, así que le hizo caso y cerró la puerta con el cerrojo. Solo podía esperar a que volviera para que le diera una explicación.

Siguiendo el rastro, no tardó en encontrar al encapuchado en un pequeño parque cerca del edificio en el que vivía Sora. Estaba balanceándose en uno de los columpios

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Solo venía a ver a esa chica… te has buscado una buena pieza, ¿eh?

- Creo que te lo dejé bien claro esta mañana…

- Nombraste solo a tus hermanos… eso no implica que no me pueda acercar a ella para… - antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Kenji le propinó un fuerte puñetazo que lo tiró del balancín. No le había dado tiempo a reaccionar.

- No tientes a tu suerte.

- Vaya, vaya… - se recolocó la capucha antes de que pudiera verle la cara – Parece que hasta tú eres capaz de perder los estribos… me pregunto, ¿cómo será una vez Kamiya Kari-chan esté en nuestro poder?

- No vas a poder acercarte a ella.

- Oh, ¿eso crees? – Desapareció de golpe.

Lo buscó por todos lados, pero hasta que este habló ni se había dado cuenta que estaba sobre la rama de uno de los árboles.

- Para mí llevármela será coser y cantar.

- Te he dicho que no tienes a tu suerte…

- Y lo mismo va para tu novia… si sabes lo que te conviene, te quedarás quietecito – sin embargo no le hizo ni caso, Kenji dejó salir las alas de Diablomon y se lanzó al ataque, pero el tipo volvió a desaparecer de nuevo – Estúpido… no vas a poder hacer nada… tu hermana será nuestra.

Lo oyó reírse en la lejanía. No podía quedarse quieto, tenía que volver rápidamente a casa. Capaz era de aparecer de golpe y llevársela, y con lo rápido que era, no le costaría nada secuestrarla sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Pero, estaba preocupado por Sora. Si la dejaba sola podían ir a por ella también. ¿Quiénes demonios eran esos tipos? No le quedó más remedio, voló lo más rápido que pudo de regreso a su casa. Se la llevaría consigo.

Kari disfrutaba de los peluches que había en la tienda. Su madre había salido a comprar, y como en casa se sentía sola sin Sakura, decidió ir con ella. Izzy insistió en acompañarlas, sin embargo, acabó desistiendo ante las constantes negativas de las dos Kamiya. Aún así, tras dar una excusa a Tai, las siguió a escondidas, a una distancia prudente. Si lo que Kenji le había contado era cierto, corría un gran peligro.

Ninguno de ellos se percato que, en la azotea de uno de los edificios, un encapuchado los estaba vigilando de cerca.

- Aquí estás, Kamiya Kari… eres mía…

Se lanzó en caída libre, desapareciendo y reapareciendo en cuestión de segundos de un lado para otro. La secuestraría delante de las propias narices de su madre, y esta ni se daría cuenta. Sin embargo, antes de poder llegar al último lugar que iba a usar para ir a por ella, alguien lo golpeó, lanzándolo de nuevo a la azotea del edificio del que había saltado.

No entendía que había pasado. Era imposible que Kamiya Kenji le hubiera alcanzado ya, por lo menos debía tardar un cuarto de hora en llegar hasta ese lugar. Entonces, ¿quién le había cortado el paso? Unas plumas doradas comenzaron a caer del cielo, al alzar la vista, vio una figura que descendía suavemente, hasta posarse sobre el bordillo, de forma grácil. Las tres pares de alas desaparecieron, dejando únicamente a un chico de aspecto joven de cabello azulado, con unos ojos violeta fríos como el tempano.

- ¿Q-Quién eres tú…?

- Pensé que como te movías tan rápido serías mejor que eso…

- ¡¿Qué has dicho? ¡¿Me estás llamado débil?

- Eso es justo lo que eres.

- ¡Desgraciado, a mí nadie me subestima de ese modo! – Iba a atacarla, pero se detuvo en cuanto al otro lado de la azotea aterrizó Kamiya Kenji, cargado con su Sora – Maldita sea…

El tipo se preparaba para escapar, pero Kenji le cortó el paso en el cielo y logró rozarle con su patada, provocándole un pequeño corte en la cara por la presión del aire. Aún así, logró escapar a gran velocidad.

- ¡Maldita sea, se me ha escapado! – Ya no podía hacer más, de modo que bajó de nuevo, para dar las gracias al que había salvado a su hermana pequeña – Lo he visto todo, gracias por salvar a mi hermana – le tendió la mano, pero el chico, de más o menos su edad, dio media vuelta para marcharse.

- No he salvado a nadie. Simplemente pensé que ese tipo era fuerte, por eso le he atacado. Ha resultado ser un debilucho… ¿serás tú igual…?

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, un haz de luz verde pasó rozando el pecho de Kenji, rasgándole la camiseta. De un salto, se alejó a una distancia prudente. En la mano de ese chico había aparecido un haz verde, que simulaba como una espada de esas que se llevaban antiguamente en la muñeca.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿A qué viene que me ataques de golpe?

- Puedo sentirlo… tú eres fuerte… tienes a un digimon muy poderoso en tu interior, ¿verdad?

- ¿Has dicho digimon? Claro, ahora entiendo lo de la espada.

- Puedo sentirlo… un gran poder emanando de tu cuerpo… Déjalo salir y veamos cual de los dos es más fuerte – le atacó de nuevo, esta vez con una embestida.

No le costó esquivarlo, para luego agarrarlo y lanzarlo por los aires con un lanzamiento por encima del hombre. Sin embargo, el tipo logró aterrizar bien, y no tardó en contratacar con una patada directa a su cabeza. Esta vez recibió el golpe de llenó y cayó al suelo.

- ¡Kenji! – Sora se acercó a él, preocupada.

- M-Maldita sea… ¿qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿A qué viene esto?

- Deja salir el poder de tu digimon… - su cuerpo empezó a iluminarse de una luz dorada, empezando a cambiar: aparecieron tres pares de alas doradas en su espalda, dos enormes hombreras, una máscara y una coraza en su pecho, así como sus ropas cambiaron – Quiero luchar en serio con alguien fuerte.

- ¿Q-Qué es eso…?

El digimon dibujó un círculo mágico con la espada verdosa de su brazo izquierdo. Al estar completo, comenzó a girar a gran velocidad y disparó varios rayos de energía. Kenji lanzó a un lado a Sora y sacó las alas, empezando a volar. Como esperaba, los rayos de energía fueron tras él.

"¡Mocoso, que no te toque ninguno de esos rayos!"

- ¿Por qué? – Esquivó uno por los pelos.

"¡Tú solo hazme caso!"

Lograba evitarlos bastante bien, el problema era que regresaban a por él y tarde o temprano le iban a acabar alcanzando. Intentó calcular un plan mientras huía, en su mente las estrategias volaban a gran velocidad, quedando reducidas a dos: o los destruía o los desviaba. Optó por la primera, si pudiera lograr que todos los rayos chocasen entre si, explotarían. El problema estaba en como lograrlo. Decidió ascender lo más que pudiera en el cielo. Tenía que llegar lo más alto que pudiera y luego lanzarse entre los rayos, cuánto más cerca mejor, así colisionarían unos con otros y seguro que desaparecerían.

De pronto, todos los rayos comenzaron a perder velocidad y, al poco, empezaron a descender, en dirección hacía la calle.

- ¡¿Pero qué pasa? ¡Están bajando a la calle!

Todos se fueron uniendo hasta forma un único rayo gigantesco, que iba directo hacía la ciudad. Si impactaba causaría un gran destrozo y se perderían un montón de vidas. Sin esperar un segundo, Kenji empezó a descender lo más rápido que se lo permitían esas alas, pero si seguía así no iba a llegar.

- ¡Diablomon, déjame tu cuerpo!

"¡¿Te has vuelto loco, mocoso? ¡¿Es qué no has oído lo que te he dicho?"

- ¡Maldita sea Diablomon, ahí abajo está mi hermana! ¡Déjame usar tu poder!

"¡Cómo quieras, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí!"

Un manto de oscuridad cubrió por completo el cuerpo de Kenji y en segundos, cuando este desapareció, ya estaba transformado en ese ser con forma de demonio. Pudo volar más rápido, superando en cuestión de segundos el rayo de energía. Antes de que traspasara la azotea de los edificios más altos, lo desvió de un puñetazo, en dirección hacía el cielo. Sintió en el puño derecho un gran ardor, pero no le dio tiempo a prestarle atención, porque antes de que pudiera moverse, un rayo más pequeño lo alcanzó de frente.

- ¡Kenji! – Gritó Sora al ver como explotaba delante de las narices de su pareja.

- Estúpido… mira que no darse cuenta de que había un rayo suelto… al final ha resultado ser bastante débil…

- ¡No me entierres tan pronto, desgraciado!

Cayendo del cielo, le golpeó un fuerte talonazo en la cabeza, estampándolo contra el suelo de mármol que no tardó en romperse, junto con su máscara.

- ¡Kenji, ¿estás bien? – Se arrimó a él, al ver como se arrodillaba, apretando su mano derecha.

- Si, no es nada… - intentó calmarla, cosa que no funcionó cuando vio su mano casi carbonizada.

- ¡Mira la mano! ¡Tenemos que llevarte al hospital!

- Tranquila, que no es nada… el poder curativo de Diablomon me la curara, ahora…

El tipo se levantó, sin quejarse, ni tan solo un rasguño. Al parecer la máscara le había protegido bien del impacto directo. Debió haber golpeado más fuerte aprovechando la fuerza de la caída.

- Interesante… has logrado esquivar mi rayo y atacarme en tu forma humana… eres más hábil de lo que pensaba. En ese caso… - alzó la mano, como si fuera a hacer algo, por lo que Kenji colocó a la niña tras su espalda, para protegerla de lo que ese tipo pretendiera. Sin embargo, comenzó a sonar una musiquilla, y el chico rebuscó en su bolsillo un pequeño aparato que miró, con desgana – Parece que vamos a tener que posponer esta pelea… estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver.

Se marchó volando, muy pronto lo perdieron de vista. No sabía quien era, pero si que había comprobado que era muy fuerte, y muy peligroso. De haber permitido que ese rayo de energía impactara en la ciudad, las víctimas habrían sido incontables de no haber intervenido. Ahora tenía la mano derecha inutilizada, no sabía hasta cuando, y estaba seguro que ese tipo no se había tomado el combate en serio. Si lo volvía a ver, iba a tener que esforzarse si quería estar a su altura.


	24. Noche sin Sakura

**CAPÍTULO 24**

**NOCHE SIN SAKURA**

Al sentir el contacto del agua fría de la fuente, un gran dolor recorrió todo su brazo. Tenía que quitarse la piel requemada, para dejar paso a la que estaba regenerándose. No se arrepentía de haber desviado el golpe, de ese modo protegió a su hermana y el resto de la gente. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensado ese tipo? Si llega a alcanzar la ciudad, habría provocado un gran daño. Y estaba seguro que esa no era su auténtica fuerza, seguro que se había contenido.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? Deberíamos ir a que te vea un médico.

- No te preocupes, ¿ves? – Le mostró la mano y vio como las quemaduras iban desapareciendo lentamente – Antes de la noche estará como nueva.

- Aun así…

- Vamos – sonrió – No es nada, de verdad. Ahora tengo que ir con mi hermana, ese tipo puede que siga por aquí.

- Te acompaño.

La estuvieron vigilando sin que se diera cuenta. El encapuchado veloz no volvió a aparecer para intentar llevársela, ni tampoco intentó nada con Sora, si es que iba en serio su amenaza. De todas formas, no podía bajar la guardia. Luego estaba el problema del otro. ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo? Buscaba a alguien fuerte para luchar, ¿con qué intención? ¿Probar la fuerza que tenía el digimon de su interior? Si era ese el caso, podía acabar dañando seriamente a alguien, aunque parecía que solo buscaba a gente con los digimon. ¿Quizás pudiera ser un aliado? No tenía ni idea, pero la próxima vez que lo viera, estaba seguro que esta vez no lo iba a librar la llamada de un busca.

OFICINAS CENTRALES DEL GRUPO KACHI – DESPACHO DIRECTIVO

- Oh, ha vuelto, señorito – saludó al joven recién llegado un hombre anciano, con largo bigote y pelo blanco. Al ver que le caía un pequeño hilillo de sangre por la cara se acercó, agitado - ¡Señorito, ¿qué le ha pasado?

- ¿A qué viene haberme llamado, padre? Estaba ocupado.

- Kaishiro, ¿cómo va la búsqueda de "ellos"?

- Hoy he dado con dos más.

- ¿Y qué tal? ¿Servirán?

- Uno de ellos era muy débil, el otro, sin embargo, puede valer. Es el que me ha hecho esta herida.

- Si te ha conseguido alcanzar, es que es bueno… seguro que será un buen espécimen. Aún nos faltan un par más para el torneo de dentro de un mes.

- ¿Cómo vas a explicarlo? No puedes eliminar a los participantes porque si.

- Ya está todo preparado. Tú solo preocúpate de tu parte.

- De acuerdo.

Tras una reverencia, salió del despacho de su padre, seguido por el mayordomo. La herida no le dolía, pero en su interior estaba que destrozado, literalmente. Esa era la primera vez, desde que obtuvo ese nuevo poder, que alguien lograba golpearlo y derribarlo al mismo tiempo. No sabía quien era ese tipo, pero se aseguraría de que acudiera al torneo, para ver si realmente por fin había encontrado a la persona que buscaba: alguien fuerte que hiciera frente a su nuevo poder.

Al mirarse al espejo, vio el reflejo del digimon de su interior, que de golpe había aparecido un mes atrás, cuando el incidente con el proyecto PROMETEUS. Al principio le costó mucho aclimatarse a no poder mirarse en el espejo, incluso le resultaba molesto el tener algo como eso en su interior. Hasta que descubrió los increíbles poderes que poseía. Podía volar, moverse a mucha mayor velocidad y, sobre todo, tenía poderes especiales. Lo que cualquier persona de estos tiempos podía desear.

- Dime, tú sabes con quien nos hemos encontrado hoy, ¿verdad?

"Al que atacaste en primer lugar, tiene en su interior a Rapidmon, un digimon del tipo mecha que puede moverse a gran velocidad"

- ¿Y el otro?

"En su interior tiene a Diablomon, uno de los tres Emperadores de la oscuridad"

- ¿Emperador de la oscuridad? ¿Es alguien importante en vuestro mundo?

"No en mi mundo, sino en el mundo oscuro, donde reina la oscuridad. Está separado en tres reinos: Phobos, de Apocallymon, Dunkheleit de Satanmon y Deimon de Diablomon"

- Si tiene a su cargo un reino debe ser bastante fuerte.

"Es un digimon oscuro. Yo soy un digimon sagrado, su enemigo común. No estoy a su altura en fuerza"

- ¿Me estás diciendo que es más fuerte que yo?

"Tenemos ventaja, porque poseemos poder sagrado. Es lo que más les afecta"

- Entonces, somos más fuertes, ¿verdad?

"Además, parece que ese chico no puede invocar sus poderes a su antojo. En mi opinión, no tiene nada de fuerza. Sin embargo, mi deber como uno de los principales ángeles digimon es acabar con la oscuridad. Tengo que eliminar a Diablomon antes de que ese chico aprenda a usar su poder"

- Lucharemos con él en el torneo… no antes. Quiero que aprenda a controlar a ese digimon.

"¿Estás loco? ¿Sabes los problemas que podría causar en el mundo humano si pasará eso?"

- Eso a mi me importa bien poco. Solo quiero luchar contra alguien fuerte, nada más.

No iba a malgastar más su tiempo. Ya sabía que acabaría haciendo lo que le viniera en gana, como siempre. Si el ataque hubiera alcanzado a civiles, muchos inocentes habrían muerto en el acto, algo que a ese muchacho no le importaba. Había luchado en incontables ocasiones con digimon oscuros, habiendo visto de todo. Y, a pesar de todo, ese muchacho le sorprendía cada día más al ver lo oscuro que podía llegar a ser su corazón.

Al tumbarse en su cama, Kenji sintió que todo el estrés acumulado de ese día desaparecía en un instante. No le había importado dormir tanto tiempo en ese sofá, pero no estaba de más volver a su antigua camita. Aunque se sentía algo raro de tener tanto espacio y usar una almohada para apoyar la cabeza. No, si al final acabaría volviéndose al sofá. Ya se iba a ir a dormir cuando la puerta se abrió. Era su hermana pequeña.

- ¿Princesa? – Se levantó para ir con ella - ¿Pero no estabas ya durmiendo? ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que… ¿te importa que duerma contigo…?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

- No… es que… estaba acostumbrada a dormir con Sakura-chan y… bueno… Tai no está de muy buen humor… me da miedo.

- ¿Tai? ¿Qué le pasa? – Juraba que en la cena lo había visto normal.

- Estaba muy serio… no sé… parecía como que quería estar solo, como si le molestase que estuviera yo allí.

- Oh, venga – la aupó, subiéndola entre sus brazos - ¿Cómo va a molestar una cosita tan mona como tú? – Le golpeó suavemente la nariz – Será que está triste porque se ha ido Sakura-chan, no le hagas mucho caso.

- Pero estoy preocupada… lleva raro desde entonces…

- Mmmm… Bueno, ¿acaso Tai no es raro? Aunque creo que yo soy más raro aún.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque… ¡yo soy un monstruo que ataca a las niñas pequeñas! – La lanzó sobre la cama y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas mientras le hacía pedorretas en la barriga.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja… para, no me hagas eso! ¡Ja, ja, ja…! – No dejaba de reírse mientras se retorcía. Kenji siguió por un par de minutos más, pero finalmente paró. No eran horas para ponerse a armar tanto ruido. Con haber visto sonreír a su hermanita, que la había visto muy de bajón desde que se fue la niña, le bastaba.

Se apoyó en la pared, sentado en la cama, dejando a su hermana que se sentara entre sus piernas y apoyará en su pecho. Empezó a acariciarle la cabeza, y la niña hacía arrumacos. Ese era un juego, al que llamaban "dormir al gatito", que solían hacer cuando ella era muy pequeña y no podía dormir. Acariciándole la cabeza, conseguía que Kari se quedara dormida en cuestión de unos minutos, lo raro es que solo funcionaba cuando estaban en esa postura.

- ¡Tengo una idea! – De golpe se puso de pie y en cuestión de segundos unos bigotes le crecieron en las mejillas, sus orejas desaparecieron para dar lugar a otras en la cabeza y una cola le salió en la cintura, lo malo es, que atravesó su ropa interior y los pantalones, dejando un buen agujero - ¡Oh, no, se me ha roto la ropa! ¡Encima la cola me aprieta!

- Si es que… ¿para que te transformas vestida? Mejor dicho, ¿para qué te transformas?

- Por favor, hermanito, ¡qué me duele! – Se quejó, dando saltos mientras ponía sus manos por donde salía la cola, porque sentía como la tela del pantalón le tiraba.

Kenji tuvo que usar unas tijeras para cortar el pantalón, el cual quedó inservible porque se cargó la goma. Como las braguitas eran más elásticas, no le tiraban tanto de la cola, aun así, retocó un poco el hueco por donde salía para que no le molestase.

- Ay… creo que podré arreglarlo – miró bien el pantalón, para ver si podía hacer algo – Mañana intentaré coserlo a ver que tal queda.

- Lo siento… nyah… - se disculpó sincera, aunque añadió el maullido del gato para meterse más en el papel.

Su hermano no se molestó, le pareció incluso gracioso. Además, su hermanita, vestida únicamente con la camiseta y sus braguitas azuladas de animalitos, con las tres características esenciales de una chica neko: bigotes, orejas y cola de gato, estaba muy hermosa. No le costó comprender la razón por la que había dejado salir esas partes de la gata digimon. Si el juego se llamaba "dormir al gatito", ¿no era mejor que pareciera de verdad una gata? Volvieron a ponerse como antes y esta vez, incluso parecía que la niña ronroneara de verdad.

- Hermanito… ¿Sakura-chan estará bien…?

- Bueno… - no iba a responderle las sospechas que tenía sobre el hermano de la niña, ya que no tenía pruebas, así que tendría que mentirle un poco – Si, seguro que sí. Estará con su hermano, ¿no?

- Pues, a mí, su hermano mayor no me gusta… la hizo llorar…

- ¿Llorar?

- Cuando se fue… estuvo todo el día llorando y decía que no se quería ir.

- ¿Eso decía? ¿Y te dijo por qué?

- No… y parecía que le daba miedo decírmelo… ¿y si la pega? Hermanito, si está en peligro la salvarás, ¿verdad?

- Claro que si – sonrió y le dio un beso – Y estoy seguro que Tai piensa igual.

- Si… es posible…

No tardó en quedarse dormida en esa postura. Para asegurarse que no se despertaba, continuó acariciándole la cabeza, más despacio. De vez en cuando emitía algún que otro gemido de placer, cosa que le parecía divertido, o las caras que ponía cuando jugaba con sus bigotes. Aunque lo más divertido era mirar al espejo que había al otro lado de la habitación. Imitando su postura, estaban Diablomon y Gatomon. Al ser su reflejo, el digimon demonio acariciaba a una gata que estaba muy nerviosa y sudorosa.

- Parece que te lo pasas bien…

"Soy ahora tu reflejo… no hago esto por gusto"

- Pues creo que hacéis buena pareja, ¿eh?

"Kenji-san, no lo cabrees, por favor…", rogó la gata que cada vez que las garras del digimon pasaban por su nunca temblaba de lo que pudiera pasar.

- No te preocupes, no te hará nada. Ahora, Diablomon, tú sabes quien era ese digimon que nos ha atacado, ¿verdad?

"¿Y por qué voy a decirte nada?"

Rápidamente sacó una fotografía la cámara que tenía en la mesita. Al ser digital pudo ver enseguida como había quedado, y se veía claramente a los dos digimon en esa pose tan tierna, incluso podía decir dulce.

- ¿Qué dirán en tu mundo si se enteran que te gusta acariciar gatitas?

"¡D-Desgraciado, ¿no serás capaz, verdad?", salto nervioso cosa que le pareció divertido a Kenji, pero nada de nada a Gatomon.

- Ponme a prueba – sonrió, divertido de ver como había reaccionado el digimon.

"Aaaah… de acuerdo. Ese digimon era Dominimon, un digimon ángel"

- ¿Digimon ángel?

"¡¿Qué? ¡¿Dominimon?"

- ¿Lo conoces, Gatomon?

"Se supone que se dedica a cazar a los digimon tipo virus que causa problemas en el mundo digimon, sirviendo directamente a las órdenes de Seraphimon"

- ¿Seraphimon?

"Es uno de los dos ángeles celestiales, líder de la orden angelical. Un digimon sagrado", esta vez respondió Diablomon. "Dominimon es su mano derecha"

- ¿Y por qué me ha dejado la mano de esa forma desviar su ataque?

"Es algo obvio, mocoso. Son digimon con poder sagrado, yo soy un digimon de oscuridad. Para nosotros, es como para vosotros los humanos los láser"

- Quieres decir, ¿qué puede eliminarte?

"En cuestión de fuerzas digamos que soy superior a Dominimon, pero, tiene la ventaja de que su elemento es la luz. Su poder me daña severamente, y es lo que te ha pasado. Si te llega a atacar en serio, habría podido eliminarte de la faz de la tierra de un solo golpe"

- Vaya…

"Por eso te dije que lo esquivases, pero no… el héroe tenía que salvar a la gente"

- Ya te dije que estaba mi hermana – la miró, feliz de vez que dormía plácidamente y parecía disfrutar de sus caricias – Y tampoco iba a permitir que matase a gente inocente.

"Mira, mocoso, aprende a preocuparte de ti mismo o al final vas a acabar saliendo mal parado. Y te lo digo también por esa cría. Si te sigues jugando la vida así por los demás, acabarás muerto. También incluyo al resto de tu familia y a esa novia que te has echado, la que tiene a Biyomon en su interior"

- Si debe ser así, estaré encantado de hacerlo entonces.

Tai no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama. No entendía porque Kari se había ido de golpe diciendo que iría a dormir con Kenji. Tampoco le importaba mucho, la verdad. Se levantó y estuvo dando vueltas por la habitación. Por más que lo intentaba, no era capaz de quitarse a Sakura de la cabeza. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Serían solo imaginaciones suyas las malas vibraciones que había sentido de su hermano mayor? Estaban tan ansioso con ese tema que era incapaz de conciliar el sueño, deseaba tener respuestas ya.

Volvió a meterse en la cama, intentando dejar la mente en blanco. No pensar en nada para poder dormir, sin resultado alguno. No podía quitarse de la cabeza con que tristeza Sakura se había subido a ese vehículo. Encima, no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que Sakura iba a decirle la noche anterior, ¿para qué quería saber si tenía novia? Todo eso lo estaba devorando por dentro.

Ya se había cansado, lo tenía decidido, en la mañana irá a buscar a Sakura. Le daba igual lo que dijeran su familia, iría a buscarla y la traería de vuelta, aunque tuviera que llevársela a la fuerza.


	25. Invitación

**CAPÍTULO 25**

**INVITACIÓN**

Con el sigilo de un lince, Tai se marchó de su casa a las seis y media de la mañana. No se puso las sandalias para no hacer ruido y así no despertar a sus padres, ya que tenía que pasar por delante de su puerta para poder llegar a la entrada. Miró de reojo por la apertura. Estaban los dos completamente dormidos, de modo que caminó más relajado, pero no por ello evitó tener cuidado.

Se llevó un buen susto cuando de golpe piso la cola de Miho, el gato de la casa, y este lanzó un fuerte maullido a modo de quejido. Al intentar agarrarlo se llevó un buen zarpazo en la cara. Le quemaba la piel las tres marcas que le recorrían la cara, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo para aguantarse el dolor y no gritar. Volvió a mirar en la habitación de sus padres. Seguían dormidos. Suspiró aliviado de que no se hubieran despertado.

Movió el picaporte con mucho cuidado, llevándose una sorpresa al ver que no estaba echada la llave. Mejor, de ese modo podía irse sin hacer ningún escándalo. Salió sin abrir del todo la puerta y la cerró muy, pero que muy despacio, para evitar todo sonido innecesario. Antes de que llegará a cerrar del todo la puerta, algo le tocó el hombro, y del susto no pudo evitar lanzar una exclamación, cerrando de un portazo. Se quedó helado, pues con esto seguro que ya lo pillaban.

- Tai, ¿se puede saber qué haces? – Le preguntó una voz masculina, que en seguida reconoció.

Al dar la vuelta, todas sus dudas desaparecieron al ver a su hermano mayor.

- ¡M-Me has dado un susto de muerte!

- No, si ya. Has tenido que despertar a todos los vecinos.

- ¡Ah! – Se tapó la boca, pues era justo lo que no quería.

- De todas formas, ¿a dónde vas a estar horas? Es muy pronto.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí fuera?

- Vengo de correr un poco – señaló su chándal – Ya sabes, suelo hacer footing todas las mañanas.

- Aaaah… e-esto yo… pues también voy a ir a eso – comenzó a hacer como que trotaba y emprendió la marcha.

- Por casualidad, ¿no irás a por Sakura-chan, verdad? – Eso hizo que su hermano se detuviera, sintiendo como si se le clavará una espada en el pecho al haber sido descubierto tan rápido.

- ¿Q-Qué te hace pensar eso…? – Preguntó, no pudiendo ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Oh, nada. Era simple curiosidad. No creo que cometas una locura como esa.

- ¿Locura…?

- Ya sabes, ahora está con su hermano. No podemos hacer nada. Da igual lo que le pase, no es cosa nuestra.

Tai apretó el puño intentando contenerse, pero esa actitud de su hermano lo hizo explotar y dio media vuelta, hasta él, tirándole de la chaqueta del chándal.

- ¡¿Me estás diciendo que aunque estén haciéndole daño tenemos que mirar hacía otro lado?

- De modo que, al final si que tenía que ver con ella, ¿eh? – Sonrió al haberlo pillado.

Debió haberse dado cuenta de la trampa, pero estaba tan cabreado con su hermano que le daba igual.

- ¡Respóndeme!

- Le hagan daño o no, nosotros no podemos hacer nada. A no ser que ella quiera.

- ¿Cómo qué ella quiera…?

- Es tan simple como eso – se lo quitó de encima, con suavidad – Ha vuelto con su hermano por propia voluntad. Si ella quiere irse, es entonces cuando podemos ayudarla. En cambio, en este caso no podemos hacer lo contrario y sacarla a la fuerza.

- ¡¿Aunque la estén maltratando?

- Aún en ese caso, no podemos.

- ¡Pues no es así, Kenji! ¡Ella no quería irse con ese tipo por algún motivo! ¡Y estoy seguro que es porque le tenía miedo!

- Sea cual fuera la razón, se ha ido Tai. Acéptalo y no hagas ninguna estupidez.

- ¡Me da igual lo que digas! ¡Voy a traerla de vuelta!

- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanto empeño? Oh, ya veo… - lo miró divertido mientras lanzaba una risilla.

- ¿Q-Qué pasa….? – No le gustaba un pelo como lo miraba.

- Lo que pasa es que a ti Sakura-chan te gusta, ¿eh?

- ¡¿De dónde te has sacado eso? – Se sonrojó.

- ¡Uy, si te has puesto rojo y todo! – Rió, al ver la reacción de su hermano pequeño.

- ¡No es verdad! ¡Sea como sea, la traeré de vuelta! ¡Además, aún tiene que decirme algo!

- Algo… - su hermano se puso serio de pronto - ¿El color de su ropa interior?

- ¡Aún te voy a pegar! – Se rebotó, bastante enfadado – La otra noche no terminó de decirme algo… me preguntaba si tenía novia o me gustaba alguien y luego parecía que quería decirme algo más y… quiero también saber que es. Aparte de traerla a un lugar seguro, claro.

Su hermano le hizo señales para que se acercase un momento, para decirle algo al oído. Tai lo hizo, pero lo que recibió no fue un mensaje ni un susurro, sino un fuerte capón que dejó un buen chichón en el lugar del impacto.

- ¡Ay, ¿por qué me has pegado?

- Porque eres tonto. Chico, ¿en serio eres tan cortito? No hace falta sumar dos y dos para darse cuenta lo que te quería decir.

- ¿Eh? ¿Tú lo sabes? – Parpadeó sorprendido, ante lo que Kenji suspiró de darse cuenta que su hermano pequeño sabía muy poco de las chicas.

- A ver… te pregunta si tienes novia… si te gusta alguien… ¿no te das cuenta, cabeza hueca? Ella te iba a declarar sus sentimientos, esta enamorada de ti.

- ¡¿Q-Qué? ¡No digas tonterías!

- ¿Tonterías? Pues dime a que vienen esas preguntas, entonces. ¿Tienes explicación? No, ¿verdad? Pues ya está. Además, reconócelo, esa chiquita te hace tilín, hermanito.

- ¡E-Eso…! – Iba a protestar, pero no sabía con que argumentos. ¿Iba a ser verdad qué le gustaba Sakura? Bueno, no era una mala chica y era muy amable y simpática, aunque nunca había pensado en temas de tener novia.

- Si quieres irte adelante, pero esta vez no voy a sacarte las castañas del fuego.

Tai lo miró, sorprendido que le dijera eso.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Kenji…?

- No sé que te vas a encontrar allí, pero, sea lo que sea, te las vas a tener que apañar tú solito. Yo no pienso mover un dedo.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Entonces, ¿si vas a dejar a Sakura-chan en manos de esos tipos?

- Te lo he dicho, no podemos hacer nada. Y… - le golpeó con un dedo en la cinta de las gafas – No tenemos pruebas de que pase nada, así que usa tu cabeza por una vez y no te metas en líos, ¿me oyes? Qué tu hermanito mayor no va a estar ahí para salvarte el culo esta vez.

- ¡Pues me parece bien! ¡No te necesito! ¡Me las sabré apañar yo solo! – Furioso, Tai se marchó corriendo hacía el ascensor, que al ver que tardaba bajó por las escaleras.

Kenji se esperó en la barandilla hasta verlo marchar. Había que ver, si que iba a en serio. Desde luego, eso es amor por más que su hermano no se diera cuenta. O igual por amistad, aunque poca gente hacía algo así por ello.

- Diablomon, ¿podrías vigilarlo para ver al final a donde va?

"¿Eh? Si le acabas de decir…"

- Si se acaba metiendo en líos tengo que ir a ayudarle. Es mi hermano pequeño a fin de cuentas.

"¿Y por qué tengo que hacer lo que me pidas de todas formas? Síguele si te la gana yo…"

- Un gatito blanco y un demonio negro, muy abrazados y cariñosos… - empezó a entonar, lo que puso nervioso al digimon.

"¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Mantendré vigilada su aura!"

- Gracias, y ahora… - dejó salir las alas de murciélago, así como los cuernos y la cola en forma de punta de flecha, saltando por encima de la barandilla – Vamos a ocuparnos de nuestro invitado.

Matabe Tanaka descendía por el patio interior del edificio, con mucho cuidado al apoyar los pies en los salientes para no caerse, ya que habían un montón de metros antes de llegar al suelo. Si la cuerda se soltaba o cortaba, acabaría hecho papilla. Menos mal que solo le faltaban bajar dos pisos hasta llegar a la ventana que era su destino.

De no ser por el dinero que le daban por ese trabajo, ni de broma lo haría. No entendía eso de tener que secuestrar niñas para luego usarlas para fines de negocios. Personalmente, a él no le gustaban, del mismo modo que le daba igual que pasaba con ellas una vez las secuestraba. Ahora su objetivo era una niña de nueve años llamada Kamiya Kari.

La había estado vigilando todo el día anterior. Como había dormido en el cuarto con su hermano mayor, no pudo llevársela. Y encima en la calle siempre iba acompañada por alguien. De modo, que ese era el único modo. Puso mal el pie en la última cornisa y comenzó a caer. Tuvo suerte de poder colocar sus pies en la pared para no caerse y matarse. Al menos había quedado justo enfrente la venta que era su objetivo.

Tiró de ella. Se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver que abrió con facilidad. Mejor, así no tenía que forzarla y no despertaría a la cría. La abrió y se asomó, para asegurarse de que estuviera sola. Efectivamente, aunque por un momento se quedó un poco pillado al verla. Se rascó los ojos, creyendo haber visto visiones cuando en su cabeza vio dos orejas blancas con puntas violeta y una cola que le sobresalía del trasero. Sin embargo, no, había visto bien, tenía cola y orejas, ¡incluso bigotes en las mejillas! ¿Sería uno de esos cosplays que se estaba poniendo tan de moda.

Tenía que admitir que estaba muy mona con todo eso. Por un momento, se quedo empanado mirándola de lo hermosa que estaba durmiendo, sintiéndose culpable de tener que llevársela para esos desgraciados. "El trabajo es el trabajo", se dijo, así que sacó el cloroformo por si se despertaba y entró en la habitación. De pronto, algo tiró de él y cayó por la venta, empezando la caída libre.

- ¡Iaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! – Gritaba mientras veía como se iba acercando más y más el suelo de uno de los patios.

Paró justo a un par de milímetros del suelo. Respiró aliviado de ver que se había salvado. Ahora tenía que salir de allí antes de que algún vecino se asomase para ver que había sido ese grito. No le hizo falta hacer nada, ya que empezó a subir a toda velocidad, hasta detenerse en seco en el aire, frente a un chico joven, de unos catorce o quince años.

- Buenos días – saludó, cortés.

- B-Buenos días… - lo reconoció enseguida, pues lo había visto con el objetivo.

- ¿Se te había caído algo que andabas bajando por ahí abajo?

- N-No… es solo que… por la mañana me gusta hacer rappel, si eso es.

- Oh, vaya… y no será, solo por casualidad, ¿qué estabas intentando secuestras a la niña de esa habitación en la que has entrado, verdad?

- ¡Q-Qué va!

El chico soltó el cable y comenzó a caer a toda velocidad. Se detuvo en seco cuando lo volvió a agarrar.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡S-Sí, es cierto! ¡La iba a secuestrar!

- ¿A dónde ibas a llevarla? ¿Quién te ha contratado?

- ¡E-Eso no puedo decírtelo!

- ¿No? – Soltó de nuevo el cable y esperó un par de segundos antes de volver a agarrarlo.

Por normal general, Kenji podía levantar sin problemas a alguien más pesado que él, pero sujetarlo en el aire era algo más complicado. Menos mal que contaba con algo de la fuerza de Diablomon, porque si no ese tipo ya estaría muerto. Tampoco es que lo fuera a lamentar si al final se rompía la cabeza, a fin de cuentas iba detrás de su hermana pequeña. Se había dado cuenta gracias a Tailmon, a quién le pidió que vigilará si escuchaba algo sospechoso y, gracias a que Kari había dormido medio transformada en ella, pudo escuchar que alguien había estado haciendo movimientos por la azotea y luego empezando a descender por el patio.

- ¡Te diré todo lo que quieras, pero por favor, no me sueltes!

- Bien, pues empieza a cantar, pajarito.

Tai llevaba un buen rato corriendo sin rumbo fijo. En realidad, ¿a dónde tenía que ir? No sabía donde vivía Sakura ni tampoco como llegar hasta allí en primer lugar. Pensó entonces que la primera vez que se la encontró, hacía ya un año, fue muy cerca del colegio, así que, ¿igual vivía cerca de allí? Iba a tomar el tren para comprobarlo, llamaría a todas las puertas si fuera necesario, hasta que un encapuchado se cruzó en su camino.

- Kamiya Tai, supongo…

- ¿Quién eres?

- Estás buscando a Sakura-san, ¿verdad?

- ¡¿Sabes dónde está?

- Trabajo para su hermano. Si eres tan amable de acompañarme, te llevaré hasta ellos.

- De acuerdo.


	26. La muerte de Asumaya Sakura

**CAPÍTULO 26**

**TAI SE LANZA**

**LA MUERTE MASUMAYA SAKURA**

Kenji escuchó con atención todo lo que aquel tipo le estuvo explicando. Al final resultó ser verdad las sospechas que tuvieron en sus inicios sobre el pasado de la niña. Personalmente, se le revolvió el estómago al escuchar ciertas cosas que prefirió no haber oído.

- ¡A-Ahora suéltame, por favor! ¡Prometo que no me acercaré a tu hermana nunca más!

Como si no lo hubiera escuchado, saltó al interior del patio, sacó las alas, y se detuvo a la altura de la ventana.

- ¡E-Ey, oye! ¡Bájame, por favor! ¡Ey!

Tras entrar, cerró la ventana. De ese modo no tendría que oírlo, ni tampoco despertaría a su hermana. Rebuscó en su armario ropa más apropiada para ponerse. Mientras se vestía suspiro por el trabajo que le daba su hermano pequeño. Ese tipejo le dijo que también hacían lo mismo con los chicos, y que el otro tipo de la capucha tenía órdenes de ir a por él. Si por un momento se sentase a escuchar, pero no, tenía que lanzarse de cabeza a la boca del lobo. Mira que era impaciente.

- ¿Hermanito…?

Se giró para ver a su hermana, que estaba rascándose el ojo derecho, medio somnolienta. Parecía que al final si que la había despertado.

- Perdona princesa, ¿te desperté?

- He oído unos gritos y… ¿te vas a ir?

- Voy a hacer unas cosas – se acercó a la cama y la volvió a acostar. La arropó bien para que no cogiera frío y le dio un beso en la frente – Vuelve a dormir que aún es muy temprano. Volveré para cuando te hayas levantado.

- No tardes… - y se volvió a dormir.

Volvió a darle otro beso y salió por la ventana. El tipo seguía protestando y rogando que lo salvase. De nuevo hizo caso omiso de lo que le decía. Cerró bien la ventana y voló hasta la azotea. Rebuscó en el bolsillo el teléfono móvil que se había traído de américa. Había que ver, ya inventaban hasta los teléfonos portátiles, no sabía a donde iban a acabar llegando. Marcó la llamada rápida y empezó a sonar.

- ¿Si…? – Contestó una voz ronca al otro lado.

- ¿Qué haces todavía en la cama, bella durmiente? ¿Va a tener que ir tu príncipe a darte un beso para despertarte?

- Vete al cuerno, Kenji… ¿qué haces llamándome a estas horas?

- Necesito que me hagas un favor.

- ¿Y no puede esperar un par de horas…?

Kenji le resumió lo que estaba pasando, lo que espabiló al chico.

- Vale, deja que yo me encargue. Nos vemos allí.

- De acuerdo – y colgó.

Esperaba que el cabezota de su hermano no consiguiese que lo matasen. Había entrenado muy durante, pero no iba a poder con ese encapuchado. O igual si y se llevaba una sorpresa, como en los mangas shonen. Pero no, eso era ficción y esto era la vida real. Tiró de la cuerda, elevando al tipo que finalmente respiró aliviado de ver que lo iba a salvar. Sin embargo, nada más lo puso en el suelo, empezaron a volar, en dirección hacía el este.

- ¡E-Espera! ¡¿A-A dónde me llevas?

- No, eres tú quien va a llevarme a donde está tu jefe.

- ¡¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Ni en broma, suéltame! ¡Quiero bajar!

- Vale… - lo soltó y el tipo empezó a caer, rogando que lo agarrase de nuevo. Así lo hizo, justo antes de que se estampara contra el suelo - ¿Vas a ser tan amable de llevarme?

- S-Si… p-pero por favor, no me sueltes otra vez… - casi se le salía el alma por la boca mientras veía su vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

- Me agrada que aceptes de buen grado.

Aumentó la velocidad. Si podía, quería solucionarlo todo antes de que sus padres se levantaran. Y no es que le quedase mucho tiempo para ello.

Tai chocó contra la pared, haciéndose mucho daño en la espalda. Era la tercera vez que lo lanzaban contra ella.

- ¡Tai-san! – Sakura no podía más, se acercó corriendo a ver como estaba - ¡¿Estás bien? ¡Tai-san!

- Sakura, deja a ese estúpido ahí y vete a trabajar. Un cliente llegará pronto.

- ¡Por favor, hermano, ya basta! ¡Deja en paz a Tai-san!

- Se lo ha buscado solito. ¿No le has oído? Ha venido a llevarte con él.

- Y es lo que pienso hacer… - de nuevo se puso en pie, tambaleándose - ¡Me la voy a llevar de este asqueroso lugar!

- Mira que eres cabezota, chico… Gouki.

- Si, señor.

El encapuchado desapareció. Tai tiró a un lado a Sakura y en cuestión de un segundo recibió decenas de puñetazos que vinieron de todos lados. Luego una fuerte patada que lo tiró al suelo.

- ¡Tai-san! ¡Hermano, por favor! ¡Déjale ya!

Asumaya Masao se acercó a Tai y le levantó la cara con la punta de la zapatilla, divertido de ver los inútiles esfuerzos de ese crio.

- ¿Todavía quieres más, mocoso?

- Maldito…

- Dime, ¿por qué te quieres llevar a mi hermanita, eh? Oh, ¿no me digas que te ha dado uno de sus servicios especiales? En ese caso tendrás que pagarme por ellos…

- ¡Cabrón! – Intentó morderle el pie, pero Masao fue más rápido y logró apartarse a tiempo.

- Vaya, así que todavía te quedan fuerzas para pelear. Sin embargo… - se dirigió hacía su hermana - ¿Ya has oído la historia, verdad? Mi hermana hace todo esto por pura voluntad.

- ¡No me lo creo…! – La rabia era lo que le permitió volver a ponerse en pie. Al llegar, Masao le había contado porque Sakura estaba vendiendo su cuerpo. Al principio, pudo hasta entenderlo, pero cuando siguió escuchando la historia, su sangre comenzó a hervir más y más, fruto del asco y la repulsión que le provocaba oír como ese cerdo lo contaba - ¡Lo único que haces es aprovecharte de su buena fe! ¡Eres un desgraciado!

- ¿Su buena fe? ¿Es qué acaso no fue ella la que en un principio quiso hacer esto para que entrara dinero en esta casa? – Sakura apartó la mirada, avergonzada. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. No había podido evitar llorar mientras su hermano mayor contaba toda la historia, y aún le entraban más ganas de ver lo que le estaban haciendo a Tai – Mocoso, no tienes ni idea de como es esta niña… oh, espera… ¿acaso te gusta mi hermanita y quieres repetir?

- ¡Cállate!

- Espero que tengas en la cabeza muy bien lo que estás haciendo al haber venido aquí buscando pelea. Intentar llevarte a mi hermana es lo mismo que el secuestro. Y no creo que tu familia tenga dinero para permitirse un juicio. ¿Sabes lo que pasará?

- ¡Me da igual lo que me pase! ¡Pero… pero… Sakura-chan se viene conmigo a casa! ¡Me da igual lo que haya hecho o pasado! ¡Ella ya forma parte de nuestra familia!

Sakura lo miró, con las mejillas encendidas. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿La había considerado alguien de su familia?

- Estúpido… Gouki.

- ¡Si, señor!

- Me la voy a llevar… ¡aunque sea lo último que haga! – El pecho de Tai brilló con fuerza, apareciendo el símbolo de un sol. Se extendió por todo su cuerpo, hasta que este cambio de forma, apareciendo un ser totalmente recubierto por una armadura.

- ¿Y esto?

- No se preocupe señor, debe tener a un digimon en su interior. No va a ser un problema… - Gouki emitió un brillo verdoso y en cuestión de segundos apareció revistiendo una armadura de dicho color. Tai no se lo esperaba. – A ver si eres capaz de atacarme, chaval.

El tipo desapareció y reapareció a la espalda de Tai. De sus brazos salieron un par de misiles que le impactaron de lleno. Tai no se derrumbó e intentó atacarle, pero el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado. Sus movimientos eran muy lentos, al contrario que los de su rival. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a la pesada armadura de WarGreymon y le costaba mucho moverse con soltura.

- ¡Eres demasiado lento, mocoso! ¡Para mí eres como una tortuga, mientras que yo soy una liebre!

El tipo apareció sobre Tai y formó una te con su cuerpo. Tres círculos aparecieron en sus manos y piernas, formando un triángulo de energía.

- ¡Golden Triangle!

Tai intentó alcanzar el escudo de la espalda, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y el golpe le impactó de lleno. Ya sin fuerzas, cayó a tierra, volviendo a su forma humana. Intentó levantarse, pero le pesaba todo el cuerpo y apenas podía moverse. Además, notaba que iba perdiendo poco a poco el conocimiento.

- M-Mierda…

- ¿Has visto lo que te pasa chaval por meterte con quien no debes? – Gouki apareció frente a él.

- No lo mates, Gouki. Igual podemos usarlo para algún cliente que le interese.

- ¡Hermano, no! ¡Déjalo en paz ya!

- ¡Tú a callar! – La abofeteó, tirándola al suelo – Nadie te ha dado permiso para hablar, mocosa.

- S-Sakura-chan…

- No te preocupes, niñato. Seguro que acabáis teniendo un cliente común. Además, dentro de poco tu hermanita se os unirá.

- ¡¿Q-Qué has dicho…?

- Ahora mismo deben estar atrapándola… je, je, je… Así que la vas a tener bien cerca, ¿no es genial?

Tai apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que pensó que se los rompía. ¿Qué iban también a por Kari? No podía ser verdad. Pero, si era verdad, tenía que acabar con esos tipos ya o su hermana acabaría viviendo un infierno. Intentó sacar fuerzas de donde fuera, pero volvió a caer. Su cuerpo no le respondió como él quisiera. Encima, había perdido el combate sin haber logrado golpear a ese desgraciado ni una sola vez. Eso era lo que más le dolía.

Que débil era. Tenía que haber escuchado a su hermano y haber esperado. Seguro que de estar él allí, se habría librado de ellos en un santiamén. Sin embargo, se lo había dejado bien claro: esta vez no iba a ayudarle. Y no le culpaba. Era culpa suya haberse metido en la boca del lobo sin pensar bien que iba a hacer una vez estuviera allí. Tenía lo que se merecía. Pero su hermana no se merecía eso, ella no.

- Jefe, le daré un último golpe. Así aprenderá a obedecer sin rechistar.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero no le mates. Vamos, Sakura. Tu cliente estará esperando.

Tiró del brazo de la niña que, mientras era arrastrada, miraba a Tai. Le pidió perdón desde su corazón, por haberlo metido en ese lío. Todo era culpa suya. Cerró los ojos cuando Gouki iba a pegarle una patada. Al mismo tiempo, Masao iba a abrir la puerta, pero esta salió volando, llevándose a Gouki por delante, estampándolo contra el otro lado de la habitación. Todos los de la sala se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Al otro lado se oían unas voces. Masao se apartó, poniendo a su hermana delante de él para protegerse, porque no las conocía de nada. En cambio, Tai y Sakura las conocían muy bien.

- Kenji… ¿no te has pasado un poco?

- Igual si… Pero es tu culpa, hemos pasado por catorce pisos y no era ninguno. Ya estaba cansado.

Dos jóvenes entraron en la habitación. Tal y como ellos habían deducido por las voces, eran Kou y Kenji.

- ¡Kenji-san! ¡Kou-san! – Se alegró Sakura de verlos.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – Kou se lanzó corriendo a abrazarla, empujando al tipo que estaba tras ella a un lado, lo que lo recompensó con un talonazo de Kenji en la cabeza.

- ¡A ver lo que le haces a la niña, idiota!

- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Me alegro de verla, eso es todo!

- Dios… - suspiró, agotado. En serio, no podía con ese tipo.

Como sabía que no iba a soltar a Sakura, fue hasta su hermano, y se inclinó frente a él.

- Kenji… - apartó la mirada, sin saber que decir.

- ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó, serio.

- ¿Eh…?

- El tipo que te ha hecho esto, ¿dónde está?

- ¡E-Eso no importa, Kari está…!

- A salvo, ya me he ocupado del tipo que ha intentando secuestrarla. Ahora responde, ¿dónde está?

Unos quejidos se oían tras la puerta empotrada en la pared. Esta cayó, revelando un cuerpo acorazado verdoso. Lanzando maldiciones, estiró todas sus extremidades. Tenía que tener algún hueso roto, seguro.

- ¿Kamiya Kenji? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- De modo que… esa es la forma de Rapidmon – se levantó – Eres tú el que le ha hecho esto a mi hermano, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué pasa si es así? ¿Vas a pegarme? ¡Ja! ¡Acabaras igual que él, estúpido! – El tipo desapareció y comenzó a aparecer y desaparecer rápidamente por la habitación. Nadie podía seguirle la pista.

- ¡Kenji, ten cuidado!

Kenji se alejó unos pasos de su hermano, y apretó sus puños, haciendo crujir los huesos.

- Te lo deje bien claro… primero espiaste a mi hermana e intentaste secuestrarla… luego me amenazaste con llevarte también a mi novia…. Como no ha pasado nada, puedo olvidarlo pero… también te deje bien claro que si les tocabas un solo pelo te preparases para ser un cadáver, y eso incluía a mi hermano pequeño, desgraciado.

- ¡Ja! ¡¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¡¿Acaso crees que puedes conmigo, estúpido?

Dio una patada hacía atrás, que impactó de lleno en la boca del estómago de Gouki, para luego golpearle rápidamente con otra patada voladora giratorio que impactó en su cara, haciéndolo dar vueltas en el aire. Terminó lanzándolo contra el suelo de un golpe de talón. Cuando rebotó, lo pateó como si fuera un balón de fútbol, lanzándolo por el hueco de la puerta.

Masao estaba alucinando con lo que acababa de ver. Era la primera vez que alguien golpeaba a su mano derecha de esa forma, como si se tratara de una simple pelota. No era el único, Tai también se había quedado igual.

- No tardaré, pero puedes tomarte tu tiempo – le dijo mientras pasaba por su lado. Luego abandonó la habitación.

Sakura y Kou se acercaron a él, para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Se apoyó en el hombro de Kou, pero rechazó su ayuda, empezando a caminar tambaleante hacía Masao.

- E-Espera… ¿a-a dónde te crees que vas…?

- Desgraciado… - Tai fue cambiando lentamente hasta convertirse en WarGreymon - ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu propia hermana?

- C-Chico, no sabes lo que vas a hacer… Si me golpeas te demandaré… a ti y a toda tu familia y…

- ¡Vete al infierno! – Le propinó un fuerte puñetazo con todas las fuerzas que la rabia le dio, rompiéndole la nariz y varios dientes en el proceso.

Kenji voló hasta situarse a la misma altura que Rapidmon. El tipo al final había conseguido estabilizarse en el aire. Bueno, a fin de cuentas era un digimon robot volador, si no podía hacer eso, es que era un completo inútil.

- ¿C-Cómo has sabido por donde iba a atacar?

- Todas las heridas que tenía mi hermano, sobre todo las más graves, estaban en su espalda. Has atacado todo el rato por detrás, ¿verdad?

- Maldito… - gruñó - ¡Te voy a matar, Kamiya Kenji!

Volvió a colocarse en posición d cargar energía para lanzar el Golden Triangle. Iba a eliminarlo de un solo golpe por lo que le había hecho.

- ¡Muere! – Disparó con toda su potencia. Sin embargo, el triángulo de energía solo se movió un par de centímetros. Luego quedó suspendido en el aire.

- ¡¿Q-Qué…? ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?

Sintió de pronto su cuerpo muy pesado, y cayó velozmente a tierra. Como llevaba la coraza no se hizo mucho daño, pero le pesaba tanto la armadura que incluso esta estaba empezando a romperse en pedazos.

- U-Ugh… ¿p-p-por qué pesa tanto…? ¡N-No lo entiendo…!

- Es muy sencillo – Kenji se posó sobre él.

Al mirarlo de reojo, pues no era capaz de levantar la cabeza del suelo, vio que tenía una mano apuntando hacía él, mientras que otra estaba apuntado al cielo, en el lugar que se encontraba el Golden Triangle.

- ¡T-Tú…! ¡¿Q-Qué me has hecho…?

- El digimon de mi interior es capaz de controlar la gravedad a voluntad… si no hay gravedad, los cuerpos no pueden moverse con libertad, o incluso pueden quedar totalmente detenidos, y si hay mucha… se vuelven muy pesados.

- U-Ugh…

- Espero que te guste recibir el impacto de tu propio ataque – bajó veloz la mano, y el Golden Triangle comenzó a caer, en dirección hacía Gouki.

- ¡P-Por favor…! ¡T-Ten piedad de mí…!

- ¿La misma que estabas teniendo con mi hermano pequeño, desgraciado? – Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de apartarse para dejar paso al triangulo que explotó al chocar contra su objetivo.

Ya no entiendo nada que hacer allí, regresó al piso. Al llegar, encontró a Tai sentado en el suelo, siendo curado por Sakura y a Kou atando las manos de Masao. Al ver la cara desfigurada del tipo silbo.

- ¿Te has quedado a gusto, eh?

- No me quedaban fuerzas para más… me hubiera gustado darle más fuerte.

- Desgraciados… ¡juro que os vais a acordar! ¡Os llevaré a los tribunales!

- Oh, ¿de verdad?

- ¡Me habéis golpeado, entrado en mi casa y golpeado a mi mano derecha! ¡Encima os vais a llevar a mi hermana! ¡Os van a liquidar a todos en los tribunales!

- Vaya… ¿qué podemos hacer, Kou-senpai?

- No lo sé… ¿creerá la policía nuestra historia?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Respondió a ambos, con sonrisa triunfal.

- ¡Cabrón! ¡Si eres tú el que prostituye a su hermana pequeña!

- ¿Acaso tienes pruebas, mocoso? ¡No tenéis nada!

- Mmm… Oh, vaya, vaya… ¿qué llevas aquí Tai?

Su hermano pequeño lo miró incrédulo. ¿Es qué tenía algo en la cara? Se pasó las manos pero no notaba nada. Su hermano le tocó la cinta de las gafas. No entendía, ¿había algo en su cinta? Al tocarse no notó nada.

- Kou-senpai, ¿tú que dirías que es esto? – Levantó el dedo meñique. Llevaba algo pequeño pegado a él.

- Mmmm… diría que es un video transmisor, Kenji-kun… Es más, creo que está conectado con la central de policía.

Masao estaba empezando a palidecer, pero ya se transformó en un claro reflejo de cadáver cuando empezaron a oírse el sonido de sirenas de coches patrulla acercándose hacía el edificio.

- Parece que tenías razón.

- N-No puede ser…

- Antes lo has confesado todo lo relacionado con tu hermana, ¿no es así? Supongo que sabrás que significa eso.

- N-No…

Los siguientes quince minutos transcurrieron muy deprisa. Decenas de agentes de policía acordonaron todo el edificio y detuvieron a Masao y a sus hombres. Una ambulancia tuvo que llevarse el cuerpo casi sin vida de Gouki, que estaba lleno de quemaduras. Frente a un coche patrulla, los niños esperaban. Uno de los sanitarios curó parcialmente las heridas de Tai. Les dieron mantas para que se taparan. Como ellos no la necesitaban, cubrieron a Sakura y Tai con ellas.

- Hermano… ¿me pusiste eso en la cinta sabiendo lo que iba a pasar…?

- Te lo puse para vigilarte – le golpeó en el mismo punto que hacía un par de horas.

- Entonces… lo que me dijiste antes…

- ¿El qué?

- Lo de no venir a ayudarme… ¿mentiste?

Kenji se rio, aunque a Tai no le hizo ninguna gracia. Posó su mano sobre su cabeza y la acarició.

- ¿Eres tonto? Claro que era mentira. Eres mi hermano pequeño. Da igual en que lío te metas, sea culpa tuya o no, que hay voy a estar yo para salvarte el pellejo.

Tai no pudo evitar abrazarle, ante la sorpresa de este que no se lo esperaba.

- Ey, ey… - se ruborizó, algo avergonzado. No estaba acostumbrando a que su hermano se mostrase tan cariñoso. Eso era más típico en su hermana.

- Gracias por venir… y por salvar a Kari y Sakura-chan.

- Se te olvida que también vine a salvarte a ti, tonto.

- Idiota…

Kenji también lo abrazo, disfrutando del momento, que no solía darse muy a menudo. Si, su hermano era un cabezota y se lanzaba de cabeza hacía los problemas. Pero estaba orgulloso de que fuera así. Porque eso demostraba que le preocupaban los demás. Aunque igual estuviera equivocado en sus suposiciones, eso no lo detenía, daba igual el peligro. Así era su hermano, y estaba muy orgulloso de que fuera así.

- Kou

Un hombre maduro, de unos cuarenta y pico años, de pelo canoso y aspecto duro, se acercó al grupo. Iba vestido con gabardina verde que le tapaba todo el cuerpo. Parecía ser muy serio.

- ¿Qué pasa, papá?

- Tenemos que llevarnos a la niña para interrogarla.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿No te basta con la grabación?

- Si, bueno… pero es el procedimiento y…

Sakura se escondió tras Tai. No quería separarse de su lado. Ni tampoco quería volver a estar cerca de su hermano mayor, nunca más. Además, ese tipo le daba miedo.

- ¿Ves? Ya la has asustado.

- Ay… pero es lo que hay que hacer, no puedo romper el procedimiento.

- ¿Y por qué no declara que Asumaya Sakura ha muerto? – Propuso Kenji.

- ¿Eh?

- Diga que la niña intentó escapar tras lo sucedido y fue atropellada o algo. O que se perdió y no encontraron el cuerpo. Para el juicio bastará con el momento en que ese tipo confiesa todo.

- Chaval, las cosas no funcionan así…

- Además, esta niña no es Asumaya Sakura.

- ¿C-Cómo qué no…? Entonces, ¿quién es?

- Nuestra hermana pequeña, Kamiya Kari – respondió, lo que provocó una sonrisa divertida en Kou – A Asumaya Sakura no la hemos visto. Y usted tampoco, ¿verdad, comisario?

- Aaaargh… haced lo que queráis, chicos. En serio, Kou, ¿no puedes buscarte unos amigos más normales?

- No puedo pedir unos mejores, papá.

- Te veo en casa. No vuelvas tarde.

- No te preocupes. Dale un beso a mamá de mi parte.

En cuanto el comisario se marchó, Sakura salió de detrás de Tai, sin saber todavía que decir.

- K-Kenji-san… ¡muchas gracias! – Hizo una reverencia.

- De nada.

- Hay que ver que rápido has sido. Luego convenceré a mi viejo de que diga que Asumaya Sakura ha muerto. De este modo la dejarán en paz.

- ¿Y qué pasará ahora con ella…? – Quiso saber Tai.

- De momento nos vamos a casa. Iré a ver si algún policía nos puede acercar.

- Déjalo, ya se lo pido yo. Me harán más caso que a ti.

- Oh… claro, como eres el hijo del jefe, ¿eh?

- Nah, da más autoridad mi madre que mi padre.

- ¿Si? ¿Por qué?

- Es jueza.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al oír eso. Kou se marchó, mezclándose con el gentío. Habían venido también un montón de periodistas en busca de las noticias, así como también algún camión de bomberos por si era necesaria su ayuda. Vaya con Kou. Era hijo de un comisario de policía y una jueza. ¿Cómo había acabado siendo un busca problemas cualquiera?

Finalmente llegaron a casa más temprano de lo que tenían previsto. Al ir en un coche patrulla, se movieron más rápido de los esperado. Kenji deseaba que sus padres no se hubieran levantado todavía, porque si no a ver como explicaba el aspecto de Tai y la presencia de Sakura. Y más deseaba que no los vieran salir del coche de policía.

Al entrar, la que salió a recibirlos era Kari, todavía en su forma de gato. La niña se alegró un montón de ver a Sakura.

- ¡Sakura-chan!

- ¡Karin-chan!

Las dos niñas se unieron en un fuerte abrazo, felices de verse la una a la otra.

- ¡Yo también quiero! – Se lanzó para unirse a ellas.

- ¡De eso nada! – Lo de detuvieron de sendos puñetazos.

Tras atar bien fuerte a Kou, y dejarlo en el balcón, Tai y Kenji volvieron con las niñas.

- Princesa, ¿dónde están papá y mamá?

- Se han ido hace nada a por algo de papá a la oficina.

- Vaya, mira que suerte.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Kenji? Tendremos que explicárselo.

- ¿Explicarles? ¿El qué?

- A partir de hoy, Sakura-chan vivirá con nosotros, Kari.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿De verdad?

- No – respondió su hermano, tajante, ante lo que obtuvo la atención de todos los presentes.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Kenji, ¿no me dirás que vas a llevarla a un orfanato?

- Yo no he dicho eso – le dio un capón – Y a ver si lo de hoy te acostumbra a dejarme hablar antes de hacer razonamientos tontos.

- Ay… - acarició el chichón - ¿Entonces….?

- Sakura-chan, ¿puedes venir conmigo un segundo?

- S-Si…

Kari y Tai también fueron. Kou logró abrir la puerta del balcón, y como un gusano se restregó por el suelo tras ellos. Pero como dejaron la puerta cerrada a su marcha, se dio con ella en las narices.

Subieron al piso de arriba, deteniendo sobre la puerta que estaba justo encima de la de su casa. Kenji tocó al timbre. Solo tuvieron que esperar unos segundos antes de que un hombre de aspecto afable y sonriente la abriera.

- Oh, Kenji-kun. Estábamos esperando. Pasad, pasad.

- Gracias.

Todos entraron en la casa. El hombre, el señor Matsuda, los condujo hasta la salita, donde ya esperaba su esposa sentada en el sillón.

- Por favor, tomad asiento.

Todos se sentaron, salvo Kenji, que reclinó la invitación, ya que si él se sentaba, uno de los dos anfitriones tendría que permanecer de pie, y no podía aceptar eso.

- Kenji… ¿vas a explicarnos que está pasando aquí?

- Antes que nada, tengo una pregunta para ti, Sakura-chan.

- ¿E-Eh…?

- Dime, ¿querrías vivir aquí? ¿Con la familia Matsuda?

- ¿E-Eeeeeeeh? – Tai y Kari saltaron a la vez.

- Nosotros no podemos tener hijos, por desgracia…. Es por eso que, cuando Sakura-chan llegó, al ver que no tenía familia pensamos en adoptarla.

- Sin embargo apareció su hermano y todo eso…. Sin embargo, ahora estás aquí otra vez.

- Y-Yo… ¿ser su hija…?

- Lo he hablado con Kou antes. Su padre puede arreglarlo todo. Y siendo su madre juez, no creo que nos cueste mucho.

- Solo será si quieres, Sakura-chan. Si prefieres quedarte con los Kamiya, lo entenderemos.

- P-Pero yo… yo… - la niña empezó a llorar de felicidad. ¿De verdad le estaban ofreciendo un hogar? ¿Una familia? Era todo demasiado bonito que le daba miedo aceptar.

- Sakura-chan… - Tai entendía porque lloraba.

Había escuchado la historia de principio a fin de lo que habían sido los dos últimos años de su vida. Era normal que le diese miedo responder.

- ¡Sería genial, Sakura-chan! – Le agarró Kari de las manos - ¡Seríamos vecinas y podríamos vernos todos los días y jugar juntas! ¡Vendrías al colegio conmigo todos los días y verías como mi hermanito golpea a los malos!

Oír esas últimas palabras no es que le hiciera a Kenji sentirse demasiado orgulloso. ¿No podía encontrar algo más sobre él que decirle en el Instituto? Algo como: verás que bueno es mi hermano en los deportes o algo así.

- Yo… de verdad… ¿de verdad me quieren como su hija? No saben nada de mí…

- Eso nos da igual, Sakura-chan.

- Queremos que seas nuestra hija. Además, mira, tenemos una sorpresa para ti.

La llevaron hasta una puerta. La pareja esperó a cada lado. Sakura los miró, sin entender.

- Abre la puerta.

Así lo hizo. Al ver el interior, no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca. Era una habitación, con las paredes adornadas con dibujos de árboles de cerezo, gran cantidad de peluches y juguetes, así como una cama mullida con sus sábanas con dibujos de animalitos. Entró en la habitación, no pudiendo creer que nada de eso fuera real. Lo tocó todo, para comprobar que de verdad no era un sueño. No quería despertar de nuevo en esa oscura habitación, al lado de uno de sus clientes y comprobar que todo había sido una simple jugarreta de su subconsciente alimentado por su deseo de escapar. Pero no, podía tocar y coger todo lo que allí veía, sentir su tacto, su fragancia.

- Todo esto… ¿es para mí?

- Si quieres algo más solo tendrás que pedirlo, cielo.

- Por supuesto, no estás obligada a quedarte si no quieres, nosotros…

La niña corrió hacía ellos y abrazó a ambos, llorando de felicidad. Esa reacción sorprendió a los ancianos, así como a los Kamiya.

- ¡Por favor, cuidad de mi de ahora en adelante! – Rogó y deseo, con todas sus fuerzas.

La pareja se arrodilló y la abrazaron, con ternura. Eso era algo que Sakura había olvidado que podía sentirse al contacto con otro ser humano. Le gustaba, y le relajaba. Sobre todo, le recordaba a cuando su madre aún vivía, y solía abrazarla así. Era una sensación agradable.

Tai y Kenji se marcharon de allí. Kari iba a quedarse con ella. Luego subirían a ver como estaba. Mientras bajaban, por las escaleras, Tai le fue contando en resumen el pasado de la niña. Sus padres habían muerto hacía un par de años en un accidente. Al verse sin dinero, Masao no sabía que hacer y entonces un hombre le ofreció dinero a cambio de poder "pasar la noche" con su hermana. Al principio se negó, pero al ver lo desesperado que estaba su hermano, Sakura aceptó. De ese modo podía ayudar a su hermano a ganar algo de dinero, ya que él estaba agotado de tantos trabajos.

Lo que empezó como un acto de buena fe, se convirtió en una pesadilla. Al ver el dinero que ganaba usando el cuerpo de su hermana, Masao dejo todos los trabajos, y comenzó a traerle más y más clientes. Convenciéndola de que estaba ayudando mucho en casa, Sakura aguantó todo tipo de cosas, hasta que no pudo más y se escapó de casa. Mientras lo escuchaba, Kenji guardó silencio.

- Tenía que haberle golpeado más fuerte…

- No te preocupes, en la cárcel se ocuparan de él. Ahora lo mejor es que te des un baño y curemos esas heridas. Que como papá y mamá te vean así van a montar una buena.

Al abrir la puerta, Kou salió disparado, mirando en ambas direcciones. Había conseguido desatarse, no sabían como, y ahora estaba a la búsqueda de Kari y Sakura.

- ¡¿Dónde están?

- En la casa de los Matsuda, pero no te esfuerces, Kari ya ha vuelto a su forma normal – mintió.

- ¡¿Quéeeeeeeee? N-No puede ser…

- Deja de hacer el tonto anda… mira, a ti eso te da mejor que a mí. ¿Podrías bañarte con mi hermano y curarle las heridas, por favor?

- Vale… - sin muchos ánimos, volvió a entrar en la casa, en dirección hacía el baño, junto con Tai.

Kenji iba a entrar también, cuando una voz lo detuvo.

- ¿Kamiya Kenji?

- ¿Eh? – Miró a la persona que lo había llamado por su nombre. Era el cartero – Si, soy yo.

- Tome, este es el correo de hoy – le entregó varias cartas.

- Ah, no tenía que haberse molestado en subir.

- No es molestia. Bueno, he de seguir que me quedan muchos pisos, que tenga un buen día.

- Igualmente – se despidió.

Entró por fin en su casa y se dirigió hacía la habitación, mientras echaba un ojo a las cartas. La mayoría eran de facturas, dirigidas a su padre. Sin embargo, una de su banco iba dirigida hacía él. Dejó el resto al lado del teléfono y entró en su cuarto. Seguramente sería para avisarle de los intereses en su cuenta. No le apetecía, pero la abrió. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y empezó a leerla. Rápidamente se volvió a poner en pie cuando vio como había una transferencia de más de setenta mil yenes.

Eso era imposible, si él no había ordenado ninguna transferencia, ¿a qué venía eso? Es más, no tenía tanto dinero en la cuenta como para eso. Entonces se percató de un detalle. En el titular de la cuenta ponía el nombre de su padre. Eso quería decir que se habían equivocado al escribir el destinatario. Pudo respirar aliviado, sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarse que hacía su padre transfiriendo más de la mitad de su sueldo a otra cuneta. ¿Es qué sus padres estaban ahorrando para unas vacaciones? Igual era así, pero no podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento.


	27. La enfermedad de Kari

**CAPÍTULO 27**

**LA ENFERMEDAD DE KARI**

Tras tres días, la situación por fin se había calmado poco. Sakura estaba muy feliz de vivir con los Matsuda, cosa que no paraba de agradecerles con mimos y agradecimientos. Kari estaba muy feliz de tener a su amiga tan cerca de casa. Además, Sakura se había acoplado muy bien al colegio, donde ya había hecho amigas. Las cosas iban mejor de lo que esperaban. A sus padres, les dijeron que el hermano había tenido que irse y había dejado al cuidado de los Matsuda a la niña, por suerte se lo creyeron.

Mientras que Tai podía disfrutar para ir a jugar al fútbol, Kenji se pasaba el día tirado en el sofá, aburrido. Los exámenes habían terminado, el Instituto estaba cerrado y no había macarras a los que machacar, Kou estaba ayudando a su padre en el trabajo, Akiba había conseguido un trabajo a media jornada y Sora estaba de viaje con su familia y no volvía hasta mañana. Así que, ¿qué podía hacer para entretenerse?

- Esto es un coñazo…

- Kenji, voy a salir un momento, cielo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Te vas mamá? – Se asomó por el borde del sofá - ¿A dónde? ¿Necesitas que te acompañe?

- No te preocupes. Solo voy a hacer unas cosas. Kari-chan y Sakura-chan vendrán luego a comer. ¿Te importa pasar luego a buscarlas a casa de Mimi-chan?

- No, claro que no.

- Gracias cariño, un beso – se despidió y marchó.

Dio varias vueltas en el sofá, no logrando sentirse cómodo. Encendió la televisión, para ver si al menos hacían algo entretenido. Tras estar más de un cuarto de hora cambiado de canal, no encontró nada que mereciera la pena.

- Dios, que aburrimiento… - se estiró, y entonces vio a Miho, la gata de su hermana – Ey, Miho, ven aquí…

Cuando intentó tocarla, la gata lo estufó, intentando arañarle. Había que ver con el bicho. Claro, a la única que dejaba que la tocase era Kari. Había perdido la cuenta de la de veces que él y Tai se habían llevado un arañazo suyo por tocarla a traición. Sin nada que hacer en casa, decidió salir a dar una vuelta.

Paseaba con calma, tampoco tenía prisa ni intención de ir a ningún sitio en particular. Para recoger a las niñas todavía faltaba por lo menos un par de horas, ahora estaba el problema con que iba a entretenerse. Quien se lo iba a decir. Cuando llegó no quería que Kou le metiera en líos con las pandillas urbanas, y ahora echaba de menos tener que darles caña para proteger el Instituto. Era ya algo tan habitual, que se había convertido en rutina. Y lo echaba de menos.

Pensó en ir a los recreativos. Nunca había sido mucho de videojuegos, pero igual habían puesto algún videojuego nuevo y podía entretenerse un rato. Oía mucho jaleo y murmullos, lo típico si no fuera porque venían de uno de los juegos donde se había reunido un gran montón de gente.

Curioso por ver que pasaba, se acercó, mezclándose entre la multitud. Para cuando por fin llegó a la primera fila, cayó de bruces al ver al tipo que estaba jugando como un poseso a un videojuego de disparos de matar zombies: era Kou.

- ¡Toma esto, desgraciado! – Gritó mientras vaciaba el cargado de cinco balas sobre un zombie al que le reventó toda la cavidad torácica, soltando un líquido verdoso. Que debía ser la sangre.

La gente lo miraba anonadados, porque llevaba ya dos horas jugando a ese juego y todavía no le habían matado ni una sola vez. Es más, no fallaba un tiro el tío. Mentira, llegó el primer fallo cuando Kenji le dio un capón.

- ¡Ay, ¿pero de qué vas? – Se quejó, rascándose la cabeza por donde lo habían golpeado.

- ¡Eso digo yo! ¡¿No estabas ayudando a tu padre?

- Ah, hola, Kenji-kun –saludó.

- ¡Ni hola ni leches! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Es qué no lo ves? Práctico la puntería – le mostró la pistola.

- ¿Prácticas… la puntería?

- La verdad, de mayor me gustaría ser policía como mi padre, y para ello hay que saber disparar. Esto me viene de perlas.

"Lo que pasa es que en la parte de prácticas de la Comisaria no revientas cuerpos con las balas, reconoce que te gusta…", pensó para si mismo mientras veía como se cargaba a otro grupo de zombies, reventándoles la cabeza.

- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te apuntas?

- Paso, no me van los juegos de disparar – se iba a marchar, hasta que un comentario de Kou lo molestó.

- Oh… ¿no me digas qué es por qué eres malo apuntado? Está bien, lo entiendo, lo entiendo…

Cabreado, Kenji metió la moneda de cien yenes y tomó la pistola del segundo jugador. Empezaron una partida nueva. El gentío se fue haciendo más y más grande según iba pasando el tiempo. No habían matado a ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera les habían quitado una sola de las tres vidas. Tampoco fallaban un solo disparo, estaban los dos muy igualados. Niños, adolescentes, adultos y dependientes estaban alucinando con esos dos.

- ¡Ese es mío!

- ¡Y un cuerno, es mío!

Aunque en realidad discutían, era como si se estuvieran cubriendo el uno al otro, porque no permitían que un solo zombie se acercará hacía el compañero. Eran como la pareja perfecta, aunque claro, viendo como se molestaban a veces el uno al otro con un empujón, tapándolo o cualquiera de esas cosas, nadie lo diría.

Una hora después, terminó la partida, con el marcador a favor de Kenji con 82.379 puntos, mientras que Kou obtuvo 82.217. Ambos estaban agotados.

- N-No está mal… ¿y decías que no te gustan estos juegos?

- M-Matar zombies no es algo que me entretenga, y…

Ambos se pusieron en guardia, porque lo notaron. Un aura de un digimon. Kenji fue el que más rápidamente se dio cuenta, ya que gracias a Diablomon podía sentirlas con mayor claridad. En cuanto el gentío que los rodeaba desapareció, un joven, no mucho mayor que ellos, los aplaudió. Kenji lo reconoció enseguida, ya que lo había visto antes, y no hacía mucho. Fue el tipo que salvó a su hermana, y que luego intentó liquidarlo, el que tenía al digimon sagrado en su interior.

- ¿Kaishiro? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kenji parpadeó en cuanto Kou se dirigió hacía ese tipo por un nombre con total naturalidad. ¿Es qué acaso lo conocía?

- ¿Lo conoces…?

- Si, entrenó conmigo junto con el maestro.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Este tipo?

- Pff… eso fue hace mucho, Kou. Ya no tengo nada que ver con las enseñanzas de ese estúpido viejo.

- Vigila lo que dices o te cerraré la boca de un puñetazo, imbécil.

- ¿De verdad?

Kou iba a lanzarse a por él, pero Kenji le cortó el paso levantado su brazo. No podían iniciar allí en medio un combate entre digimon, se armaría un gran revuelo. Además, había muchos niños, y ya sabía por propia experiencia que en una pelea los inocentes le daban igual.

- ¿A qué has venido? ¿A terminar lo del otro día?

- Por más que me gustaría, no puedo darme el lujo de empezar a luchar contigo aquí. He venido a daros esto – lanzó dos tarjetas, que ambos cazaron al vuelo.

Las miraron. Era la información sobre un torneo que iba a organizarse dentro de tres semanas en Odaiba, promocionado por el grupo Kachi, unos expertos en tecnología.

- Espero que participéis, será un espectáculo que no volverá a repetirse.

- Lo siento, pero yo paso – rompió la tarjeta – No estoy interesado en estas competiciones.

- ¿Estás seguro, Kamiya Kenji? De todos los que van a participar, en ti es en quien tengo más interés.

- Lamento amargarte la ilusión, pero no participo en estas cosas. Las artes marciales no son un espectáculo.

- Je… hablas igual que ese viejo senil. Hizo bien en morirse, no hacía más que enseñar gilipolleces.

- ¡Ahora si qué te has pasado!

Antes de que Kou pudiera hacer nada, Kenji ya se había adelantado. Golpeó a Kaishiro con un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, tirándolo al suelo. Captó la atención de algunas personas, que se acercaron a ver que ocurría. El dependiente también avisó a seguridad, por si acaso. No eran raras las peleas en el local, y lo mejor era echarlos cuanto antes.

- Vaya, vaya… - se limpió la sangre que le salía por la boca – Tienes temperamento, ¿eh?

- No vuelvas a insultar a mi maestro mientras yo este presente, ¿te ha quedado claro?

- Psut – escupió sangre - ¿A qué viene ese respeto por ese viejo? No lo entiendo. De todas formas, espero verte en el torneo. Y a ti también, Kou…

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Y te cerraré esa bocaza que tienes, desgraciado!

- Eso ya lo veremos.

Se marchó acompañado de una fuerte carcajada. Los guardias de seguridad los echaron, de modo que se fueron sin oponer resistencia. Aprovecharon para comprar unas bebidas, y así calmar los nervios, sobre todo Kou, que era el que mostraba estar más furioso de los dos.

- Maldito gilipollas…. Toma – le lanzó una lata de té de limón.

Sin decir nada, la abrió y dio un ligero sorbo. Estaba demasiada fría aún.

- Dime… ¿de verdad fue alumno del maestro?

- Si, por poco tiempo, pero si. Y el tío era muy bueno, creme. Pero no hacía más que tener movidas con el viejo.

- ¿Si?

- Se creía más que nadie, ¿me entiendes?

- Parece un idiota, si…

- ¿Por qué no te apuntas conmigo al torneo? Demostrémosle lo que el maestro nos enseñó.

- No – respondió, tajante.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Sería una buena oportunidad para medir nuestras fuerzas! Además, mira – sacó la tarjeta y leyó la última frase – "El ganador podrá pedir lo que desee como premio", tío, ¿no hay nada que quieras?

- Salud, que ya lo tengo, y a mi familia, que también lo tengo. Así que… no.

- Bueno – bebió de un tragó su zumo de naranja viendo que no iba a conseguir nada. Ya lo seguiría intentando, tenía tiempo de sobra para convencerlo. - ¿Me acompañas al hospital un momento? Necesito recoger algo para mi viejo.

- Claro, así hago tiempo antes de… - recapacitó sobre lo que iba a decir. Kari aún estaba en su versión chica-gato. Si decía que iba a buscar a las niñas, seguro que se acoplaba y acababan teniendo movida – Volver a mi casa.

- Pues venga.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al hospital. Kou fue solo al interior, porque decía que no le iba a llevar mucho tiempo lo que tenía que hacer, de modo que se quedo esperando fuera. Aún le quedaba algo de té, así que se lo bebió de un trato y lanzó la lata a la basura. Estaba sorprendido de si mismo, perder de ese modo el control no era muy propio de alguien tan tranquilo. Pero ver como ese idiota hablaba de ese modo tan despectivo de su maestro… su cuerpo se movió por si solo.

Iba a ir a sentarse a un banco cuando vio a una mujer de cabello castaño salir por la puerta. No le habría dado muchas vueltas de no ser porque se trataba de su madre. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y los ojos rojos, y le parecía ver como algunas lágrimas descendían por su rostro. Tras hacer una reverencia a dos médicos, se marchó corriendo llorando hacía un taxi y se marchó.

No entendía nada, ¿qué le pasaba? Kenji se arrimó hacía los médicos. Iba a preguntarles que había pasado, cuando les oyó conversar.

- Pobre mujer… perder a una hija es tan desagradable.

- Y más cuando son más pequeñas. Pero no podemos hacer más, la niña está muy débil, no aguantará mucho.

- Es una pena, con lo alegre que siempre viene. A mi se me cae el alma cuando la veo con esa sonrisa preguntando como está y le tengo que mentir.

- Pronto acabará su sufrimiento, y lo lamento mucho… ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo más.

Los médicos volvieron a entrar en el hospital, desapareciendo tras la puerta automática. Kenji parecía una estatua de lo inmóvil que se había quedado. Lo que había escuchado lo había dejado en estado de shock. Estaban hablando de Kari, ¿no es así? De su hermana pequeña. ¿Qué demonios era eso de que estaba muy débil? ¿Cómo qué no le quedaba mucho? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí?

Kou llegó poco tiempo después. Quería ir a otro lado a tomar algo, pero Kenji rehusó. Marchó directamente a buscar a las niñas. Durante el resto del día, estuvo algo ausente, aunque en su familia apenas lo notaron. Hacía esfuerzos por aparentar normalidad delante de su hermana, para no preocuparla, y de su hermano. De quien quería una explicación era de su madre. Todavía no les había dado la carta del banco que abrió creyendo que era para él. Pensaba meterla en el buzón o decir que un vecino la había traído porque se habían equivocado al entregarla. Eso sería comprometer al cartero, por lo que había rehusado hacer lo segundo.

Tampoco podía hablar con ellos con los chicos por la casa, de modo que su oportunidad llegó tras la cena.

- Mamá, ¿puedo ir a dormir a casa de Sakura-chan?

- Claro, cielo. Pero pórtate bien, ¿vale?

- Yo siempre me porto bien. Hermanito, ¿subirás luego a darme un beso de buenas noches?

- En cuanto termine de cenar subo.

- ¡Vale! – Fue a su habitación a por el abrigo y se marchó corriendo.

- Bueno, yo me voy a dormir. Estoy reventado de tanto entrenar.

- Vas a ponerte fuerte, ¿eh, campeón?

- Seré el número uno del equipo este año, ya lo verás, papá.

- Ese es mi chico.

Tai se levantó de la mesa, y tras dejar su plato en el fregadero, fue directo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta. Ya solo quedaban ellos tres.

- Bueno, recojamos esto y…

Calló en cuando Kenji puso sobre la mesa el sobre de la carta del banco, abierta.

- El otro día el cartero trajo esto. Como destinatario estoy yo, por eso la abrí, pero es de tu cuenta.

- Ah, vale. Gracias hijo – fue a agarrarla, pero su hijo la retiro de la mesa. Su padre lo miró, incrédulo.

- Sé que está mal que lo haya hecho… pero vi los movimientos de la cuenta, y hay una transferencia de una gran suma de dinero. Diría que es para la casa, pero ya está pagada, ¿no es así? Los abuelos ayudaron mucho cuando nos mudamos.

- Hijo, eso es…

- Además – miró as u madre – Hoy te he visto en el hospital, y te has ido llorando. También he escuchado a los médicos hablar y…

- K-Kenji, escucha…

- ¿Qué escuche? – Golpeó la mesa, ya sin poder contenerse más - ¡¿Qué es eso de que estaban hablando de que vas a perder a una hija? ¡¿Estaban hablando de Kari? ¡¿Y por qué demonios estáis moviendo tanto dinero de la cuenta de papá? ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa, eh?

Sus padres se miraron. Basto eso solo para darse a entender que era mejor contárselo. Su madre agachó la mirada, y su padre retomó su asiento, dispuesto a contarle todo.

- Kenji… escucha… Kari…. Ya sabes que tu hermana siempre ha sido muy enfermiza.

- Si, desde pequeña. ¿Y qué?

- Lo que tenía… no era una enfermedad normal. Le fallaba el corazón, por eso solía subirle la fiebre y agotarse con facilidad si hacía deporte.

- ¿Le fallaba… el corazón…?

- Empezamos a ahorrar, para pagar su operación. Es muy cara, pero…

- Hace unos días nos dijeron que Kari… no iba a aguantar mucho. ¿Recuerdas que la lleve al médico no hacía mucho?

- Si, la última vez que estuvo enferma.

- Le hicieron pruebas y hoy me dieron los resultados…

- ¿Y…?

- El corazón le esta empezando a fallar mucho más que antes… no durará más de un mes.

- ¡¿Q-Qué….? – Se levantó de golpe, tirando la silla que apenas hizo ruido, pues era de las pocas pesadas - ¡¿C-Cómo que un mes…? ¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo, verdad mamá?

- Con medicación podrían prolongarlo dos meses, pero… Kari sufriría mucho y… sería una tortura para ella. Sin la medicación, su corazón se detendrá solo. Es menos doloroso…

- N-No… - dio unos pasos hacía atrás, hasta llegar a la pared.

Era demasiado para asimilarlo de golpe. ¿Un mes? ¿Su hermana iba a morir en un mes? Tenía que ser una broma, pero si solo era una niña.

- No os dijimos nada ni a ti ni a Tai… porque pensamos que las cosas irían de manera diferente.

- Si… creíamos que podríamos reunir el dinero y que Kari aguantaría más, pero…

- ¡¿Y por qué demonios no me dijisteis nada? ¡Me habría puesto a trabajar! ¡Habría hecho lo que fuera!

- Ya lo sabemos… pero estabas recuperándote de las manos en América y… y…

- Lo siento, hijo. Pensábamos que tendríamos más tiempo. Pensábamos decíroslo a Tai y a ti dentro de poco… no queríamos que las cosas fueran así.

Iba a continuar reprochándole que no le contaran nada cuando la puerta de la calle se abrió de golpe. Sakura entró, agotada. Le costaba respirar y estaba muy sudada, como si se hubiera dado una carrera a toda velocidad.

- ¡Señores Kamiya, Kenji-san! ¡Kari-chan no se encuentra bien!

- ¡¿Qué?

Antes de que sus padres pudieran reaccionar, Kenji ya había salido corriendo hacía la calle. No se molestó en ir por las escaleras. Saltó la barandilla y sacó las alas de Diablomon, volando al piso superior. Entró rápidamente en el apartamento de los Matsuda. Estaban con Kari en el cuarto de Sakura. Su hermana yacía en el suelo y parecía que le costase respirar.

- ¡Kari! – Se arrodilló a su lado, sujetándola entre sus brazos - ¡Kari, ey, Kari!


	28. La decisión de los hermanos Kamiya

**CAPÍTULO 28**

**LA DECISIÓN DE LOS HERMANOS KAMIYA**

La espera se les estaba haciendo eterna. Hacía más de dos horas que habían metido a Kari dentro de la sala y nadie había salido a decirles nada. Cada uno de los de la familia Kamiya lo llevaba como podían; Yuuko estaba siendo consolada por la señora Matsuda, Susumu hablaba con el señor Matsuda, Tai estaba en estado de shock, sentado junto a Sakura y Kenji no paraba de dar vueltas en la sala de espera, de un lado a otro.

Mucha gente lo miraba de reojo, porque cuando pasaba al lago de los cristales o los espejos, en lugar de su reflejo aparecía un demonio de piel oscura. En algunos casos les parecía que ese reflejo suyo los miraba de forma inquisitiva, ante lo que volvían a sus cosas.

Todo había pasado muy rápido. Antes de que pudieran llamar a una ambulancia, Kenji pidió a Diablomon que le dejará su cuerpo para llevar a la niña al hospital. Una ambulancia tardaría demasiado. Su familia fueron en la furgoneta de los Matsuda, que cabían más personas. Nada más llegar, metieron a Kari dentro de una sala y desde entonces no sabían nada de nada.

- ¡Joder, ¿por qué no nos dicen nada? – Estalló Kenji, pegando un puñetazo en la pared, cansado de esperar. Lo que si captó fue la atención de todos los que habían allí.

Su padre se acercó a él, posando su mano sobre su hombro.

- Hijo, cálmate. Ahora mismo le estarán haciendo pruebas y…

- ¡Llevan ya dos horas, papá! ¡Tendrían que decirnos algo!

- Cabreándote no vas a hacer que todo vaya más rápido.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¡¿Es por qué habéis aceptado que Kari va a morir? ¡¿Es eso? – Miró a sus padres, que desviaron la mirada.

Al escuchar eso, no solo los Matsuda y la gente que había en la sala por otros asuntos, sino que Tai lo miró. Por un momento creyó escuchar mal, de modo que se levanto, caminando en dirección a su hermano.

- K-Kenji… ¿q-qué acabas de decir…?

Miró a su hermano pequeño. Por un momento se le había olvidado que él todavía no sabía nada de todo ese asunto.

- ¿Qué es eso de que Kari va a morir…? – Lo agarró de los hombros - ¡Responde, ¿qué has querido decir con eso? ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡¿A qué se refiere?

Su madre solo pudo estallar de nuevo en un manto de lágrimas. Su padre iba a responderle cuando un médico, de avanzada edad, salió por la puerta por la que habían pasado a la pequeña.

- ¿Los señores Kamiya?

- Si, somos nosotros – respondió Susumu, que fue con el médico.

Como su madre no iba a ir, pues estaba bastante alterada, Tai y Kenji se acercaron junto a su padre.

- ¡¿Qué tal está Kari?

- ¡¿Se va a poner bien?

- Chicos, calmaos – intento tranquilizarlos, aunque sabía que eso iba a ser imposible.

- Está estable pero muy débil. El corazón ha empezado a fallar muy seriamente y… si no se le hace el trasplante, bueno…

- ¿Q-Qué trasplante…?

Ya no tenía que ocultárselo tampoco a su hijo pequeño, así que le respondió con la verdad. Se agachó, para quedar a su altura, y le fue franco, de corazón.

- Hijo… Kari lleva enferma del corazón desde que nació. Necesita un trasplante, o de lo contrario…

- ¡¿Y por qué no se le hace? ¡¿Por qué no le hacen ese trasplante?

- Cuesta mucho dinero y nosotros no tenemos el suficiente… no podemos pagar la operación.

- ¿Q-Qué…? P-Papá… me estás mintiendo, ¿verdad…? ¡Kari estaba bien! ¡No estaba enferma!

- Empeoró con el tiempo hijo y…

- ¡¿Fue por mí culpa? ¡¿Por qué ese día la lleve a jugar al fútbol? ¡¿Por qué enfermó en el mundo digimon? ¡¿Fue por eso?

- No he querido decir eso Tai…

Sin poder aguantarlo más, Kenji se marchó de allí corriendo. No quiso detenerlo. Tai, conmocionado, se sentó a un lado, sin poder aceptar todo lo que acababan de decirle. Era demasiado. Había visto a su hermana bien todos los días, salvo cuando le subía un poco la fiebre, pero era normal que un niño se resfriase. Él había estado enfermo muchas veces. No podía ser verdad, no podía aceptarlo. Y sin embargo, ¿era cierto?

- Disculpe todo esto…

- No sé preocupe, entiendo a sus hijos. Es una pena todo esto, señor Kamiya. La subiremos a una habitación, dentro de un rato podrán subir a verla.

- Se lo agradezco. Ah, por favor, ¿podrían darle un calmante a mi mujer? Está muy alterada y…

- Faltaría más.

- Gracias.

Fue directamente tras su hijo, mientras que Sakura se sentó al lado de Tai, triste de verlo así. Ella sentía ganas de llorar, porque Kari era su mejor amiga, y más aún viendo como estaba la persona que más quería en el mundo y por la que no podía hacer nada en esos momentos. ¿Qué se decía en esos momentos? ¿Cómo iba a animarlo? No era algo que le hubieran enseñado nunca. Aún así, lo único que pudo hacer, era abrazarlo, esperando que su calidez lo reconfortara, aunque fuera un poco.

Susumu encontró a su hijo sentando en uno de los bancos que había frente a la puerta del hospital, con la mirada directa al suelo. ¿Estaría llorando? Desde su posición no podía saberlo porque no había suficiente iluminación, pero conocía lo suficiente a su hijo mayor para saber que nunca lloraba frente a otras personas.

- Hijo… - se acercó, lentamente – Vamos adentro, van a subir a Kari-chan a una habitación y así…

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijisteis…?

- ¿Cómo dice un padre que va a perder a una hija? Y más, ¿cómo os lo íbamos a contar?

- Yo habría… ¡habría podido hacer algo, maldita sea! – Llevo sus manos a la cabeza - ¡He participado en un montón de competiciones donde había dinero como premio, y siempre me retiraba en el combate final porque no valía la pena ganarlo! ¡De habérmelo dicho habría podido ganar dinero en estos cinco años!

- Hijo… - tomó asiento, a su lado – Escúchame… cuando nos enteramos de lo grave que estaba, le dieron un margen de vida de hasta los 16 años. Por eso no os dijimos nada, porque pensamos que podríamos ahorrar el dinero de la operación. Pero… fue empeorando con el paso del tiempo y…

- ¡¿Y no me lo podías haber dicho, papá? – Alzó la cabeza, para mirarlo a la cara. Efectivamente, tenía lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Podría haber ayudado! ¡Y Tai seguro que habría colaborado también!

- Kenji… escúchame… hay otra cosa que tengo que decirte, sobre Kari.

- ¿E-Eh?

Tai salió con Sakura a la parte de atrás del hospital, a tomar un poco el aire. Esta lo había obligado a salir. Guardó silencio por más de un cuarto de hora, todavía asimilando todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Es mi culpa… porque ese día yo…

- Tai-san, tu padre ha dicho que no es culpa tuya… no debes torturarte.

- Pero yo… ese día… desde ese día Kari se puso peor y yo… ¡argh! ¡Soy un hermano horrible! ¡Debí estar más pendiente de ella! ¡Ni siquiera me había fijado de lo mal que estaba realmente! ¡Siempre pensaba que la fiebre le daba por culpa de los resfriados!

Para Sakura, esa era la primera vez que veía como unos hermanos se preocupaban tanto por una hermana pequeña. Ella había tenido otro tipo de experiencias, nada agradables de recordar. La primera vez que conoció a los pequeños de los hermanos Kamiya, hacía un año, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos de como Tai protegía a su hermana pequeña de todo y la mimaba tanto. Y cuando apareció Kenji, ver la ternura con la que la trataba y como la cubría de cualquier cosa, aunque hubiera sido culpa suya, era algo que jamás había tenido en su vida.

- Tai-san… escúchame, yo estoy segura de que Kari-chan no piensa que haya sido culpa tuya.

- ¡Pero fue mi culpa, Sakura-chan! ¡Un día que estaba muy enferma me la llevé a jugar al fútbol y estuvo a punto de morir! ¡Todo por mi maldito egoísmo!

- Ellos han dicho que eso no tiene nada que ver. Además, ¿acaso Kari-chan te ha culpado alguna vez de lo que pasó?

- No, pero yo… yo…

- Vayamos a verla. Seguro que estará tan sonriente como siempre.

Sin decir nada, fue con ella. Preguntaron a que habitación la habían llevado y tomaron el ascensor para subir. No les costó encontrarla, sobre todo porque se oía a Kenji gritar en todo el piso, seguro que a más de un paciente lo habría despertado.

- ¡No voy a permitirlo, ¿me ha oído?

- Baja la voz, muchacho. Despertarás a los demás pacientes y…

- ¡Me da igual! ¡No pienso permitir qué le hagan eso a mi hermana, ¿está claro?

- K-Kenji, ¿qué pasa…?

- ¡Tai, échame una mano! ¡Este loco piensa provocar a Kari un coma profundo!

- ¿U-Un coma…? ¿Q-Qué es eso?

- Si dejamos que vuestra hermana siga así, al finalizar el mes lo único que tendrá serán fuertes dolores. Al principio serán leves, pero irán en aumento. Podríamos prologar su vida como mucho un mes más con medicación, pero sería torturarla. Si le provocamos el coma, se dormirá y ella…

- ¿V-Van a matarla…? – Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada de pensar en como podían hacerle eso.

- Hijo… de este modo Kari-chan no sufrirá, es…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra decir que es lo mejor, papá! ¡Todavía falta un mes, ¿verdad? ¡Pues conseguiremos el dinero!

- Te lo he dicho, Kenji, la operación es…

- ¿Cara? – Le cortó, adivinando que iba a decir – No te preocupes, conseguiré que operen a Kari.

- ¿Qué has dicho? Muchacho, escucha, reunir tal cantidad de dinero en tan poco tiempo es…

- Kenji, ¿puedes hacerlo? – Le preguntó su hermano.

Había hablando de forma débil, pero se le oyó lo suficiente para que todos lo mirasen.

- Va a organizarse un torneo en tres semanas y… el ganador podrá pedir lo que quiera. Lo organiza el grupo Kachi, uno de los más ricos de Japón. No tendrán problemas en pagar los gastos si gano el torneo.

- He oído hablar de ese torneo, chico. Pero, ¿por qué crees que vas a ganar? Van a participar grandes luchadores y, basarnos en eso para hacer sufrir a tu hermana es un poco…

- No dependerá solo de él, yo también participaré.

- ¿T-Tai? Espera, hijo, no…

- ¡Quiero ayudar a Kari, papá! ¡Participaré también en el torneo para poder pagar su operación! De este modo, tendremos más oportunidades.

- No te lo voy a permitir, hijo, eso es…

- No, papá. Tai participará conmigo – miró a su hermano – De hecho, ya lo había pensado. Yo solo no puedo hacer nada, pero con él, será más fácil.

- Kenji…

- ¿Me echarás un cable con esto, Tai?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Lucharé a tu lado y salvaremos juntos a Kari!

- ¿Y qué pensáis hacer vosotros dos solos contra todos los que participen?

- En cuanto hable con Kou, nos ayudará también.

- ¡Tiene razón! ¡Kou-san es una buena persona, los ayudará! – Se animó Sakura, de ver como las posibilidades de salvar a su amiga iban en aumento.

- Tres no marca la diferencia, muchachos. Escuchadme, ¿vais a hacer padecer dolores mortales a vuestra hermana por algo tan inseguro?

- Que lo decida ella – concluyó Kenji.

Entraron en la habitación. Yuuko Kamiya estaba dormida en la silla, debido al calmante. Kari estaba despierta, pero parecía muy débil y frágil. Sonrió al ver a sus hermanos y su padre.

- Hermano… hermanito… - extendió los brazos para alcanzarles. Ellos se acercaron, a cada lado de la cama, y tomaron cada uno una mano. El contacto los asustó, porque parecía tan frágil como el cristal.

- ¿Cómo estás, princesa?

- ¿Estás bien?

- Me duele… el pecho…

- Le hemos dado unos calmantes, debería parar pronto – explicó el médico – Aún así, señor Kamiya, reconsidérelo, por favor. Entiendo que le preocupe lo que puedan decir sus hijos, pero…

- No – negó a la vez que movía la cabeza – Kenji ha dicho la verdad… es ella quien tiene que decidirlo.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Se ha vuelto loco? ¡¿Sabe lo que va a hacer sufrir a su hijo si la forzamos con los antibióticos?

- Es la vida de mi hija, doctor. No puedo decidir por ella, y… - miró a sus tres hijos, pudiendo ver claramente lo fuerte que era el vínculo que los unía – Confío en mis hijos. Si ellos dicen que pueden hacerlo, yo creeré en su palabra.

No se lo podía creer, ¿es qué estaban todos locos en esa familia o qué? En la vida se había encontrado con gente así. Era difícil perder a un hijo, si, ¿pero hacerle pasar un infierno solo por basarse en algo tan indeciso como un torneo? Era una locura.

- Escúchame, princesa… esto es importante – los débiles ojos de Kari se posaron en su hermano mayor, que intentaba sonreír, para aparentar tranquilidad y que no pasaba nada – Para ponerte buena, tienen que hacerte una operación. Sin embargo, para ganar el dinero, Tai y yo necesitamos algo de tiempo. Según vaya pasando el tiempo, el dolor será más fuerte y… si no quieres hacer esto, Tai y yo aceptaremos tu decisión. Si decides acabar con el dolor, este señor te pondrá a dormir, no sentirás nada. Sin embargo, si confías en nosotros, tendrás que soportar mucho dolor y… bueno… no queremos obligarte a pasar por eso.

- Aceptaremos decidas lo que decidas, Kari.

- Yo… - todos estaban pendientes de lo que iba a decidir, porque eso supondría el desarrolló de los acontecimientos de los próximos días. Finalmente, con una débil y forzosa sonrisa, dio su respuesta – Confío en vosotros… aguantaré lo que haga falta…

- Niña, recapacita – intervino el doctor – No sabes lo que…

Sin decir nada, Kenji besó a su hermana en la frente y abandonó la habitación.

- ¿S-Se puede saber a dónde va ahora?

- A inscribirnos al torneo – respondió Tai.

- ¿Q-Qué? ¿A estás horas? Escúchame chico, recapacita y haz cambiar de idea a tu hermano. Lo que le estáis pidiendo a esta niña es peor que la muerte en vida.

- Ella ha decidido hacerlo, ¿no? No vamos a defraudar su confianza.

- En serio… ¿estáis locos?

- Doctor, mi hija a tomado una decisión. Respétela, por favor.

- Señor Kamiya, usted no…

- Si mi hija quiere luchar por seguir viva, lo respetaré y confiaré en mis hijos. Soy su padre, sé que lograrán sus objetivos, los tres.

Kachi Kaishiro disfrutaba de la lectura de su libro hasta que una sirvienta entró en su cuarto, interrumpiéndole cuando estaba en la mejor parte.

- Kaishiro-sama…

- ¿Qué pasa? Dije que no quería ser molestado.

- Hay un chico en la puerta que exige verle… Los de seguridad han intentando echarle, pero… los ha derribado a todos.

- Oh… eso si que es interesante.

Abrió la ventana y extendió las alas de plumas blancas, alzando el vuelo, en dirección a la puerta. No tardó más que medio minuto en llegar. Descendió grácilmente sobre lo alto de un pilar del paseo de la entrada principal. Al otro lado de la verja, un chico de cabello castaño estaba rodeado de los cuerpos inconscientes de los miembros de su cuerpo de seguridad. Sonrió de volver a verlo.

- Kamiya Kenji… que grata sorpresa. ¿A qué debo el honor de ut visita?

- He venido a avisarte de que tanto yo como mi hermano entraremos en el torneo.

- Vaya, y eso que hace unas horas rechazaste mi oferta.

- El premio será lo que uno pida, ¿cierto? ¿Aunque sea algo de mucho dinero?

- Por supuesto – río - . Todos nuestros participantes han pedido algo muy caro, como joyas, un yate o una mansión. Tu amigo Kou ha pedido una consola nueva, por ejemplo. ¿Qué vas a querer tú?

- ¿Los gastos de la operación de una persona sería posible?

- ¿Una operación? Claro, ya lo dice la palabra: "todo lo que quieras".

- En ese caso, no tengo nada más que decir – dio media vuelta para marcharse.

- Dime una cosa, ¿qué te hace pensar que vais a ganar ese torneo?

- En tres semanas te lo demostraré.


	29. Los tres en la noche

**CAPÍTULO 29**

**LOS TRES EN LA NOCHE**

- Y esa es la razón por la que solicito este permiso especial – concluyó la historia.

A primera hora de la mañana, Kenji había solicitado audiencia con el director y su tutor en el Instituto. Dado que se lo jugaba todo en el torneo, precisaba ausentarse durante un mes de las clases para poder prepararse. No podía marcharse sin dar una explicación, y para poder faltar tanto tiempo precisaba de un permiso especial, que solo podía ser concedido por el director. Para intentar convencerlos, había contado lo más relevante de la situación, intentando llegar a su vena sensible.

- Kamiya, entiendo lo que quieres pero… un mes de clase es mucho tiempo – el profesor Minarita ya estaba al tanto de lo que le había pasado a su hermana, el profesor Fujiyama, tutor de la clase del hermano pequeño de Kenji.

- Lo sé. También sé que los exámenes para el próximo trimestre serán temprano pero…

- Dime, Kamiya-kun, ¿sabes lo mucho que esto puede afectar a tu vida académica? No sé que tan dura será la competición, pero si le sumamos el tiempo de reposo, igual puedes estar dos meses sin venir. Y eso es mucho que recuperar.

- Me hago cargo, director.

- En ese caso, solo hay algo que debes hacer para que te concedamos el permiso.

- ¿Y es?

- Que ganes el torneo – respondió el hombre con una afable sonrisa.

- Por supuesto, muchas gracias – hizo una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento.

Antes de marcharse fue a su clase para despedirse de sus compañeros. No es que hubiera entablado especial amistad con ninguno, pero no podía irse así sin más. Tras decir adiós a todos, se dio prisa en irse, hasta que se topo de frente con Asuka.

- Ah, hola Asuka-san.

- Ya me he enterado de lo de Kari-chan, ¿cómo está?

- Gracias a los calmantes bien.

- A la tarde me pasare a verla.

- Te lo agradezco. Esto, tengo algo de prisa.

- Si, ya me lo ha contado Kou-senpai…

- Esto… ¿te importará recoger apuntes por mí, por favor? – Le pidió – Me va a ser muy complicado volver a clase tras tanto tiempo y no estar al día.

- No te preocupes, yo te los recogeré.

- Gracias – la abrazó – No sabría que hacer sin ti.

- ¡I-Idiota! ¡No hagas estas cosas en el Instituto que todos nos están mirando! – Protestó ruborizada.

- Bueno, tengo que irme. Gracias otra vez.

Antes de ir al hospital tenía que visitar otro lugar primero. Al pasar por la puerta del colegio de su hermano, pensó en la suerte que tienen los estudiantes de primaria. Sus vacaciones son más largas, de modo que Tai tendría más libertad y menos preocupaciones por perder clase. De todas formas, ahora tenía que centrarse en lo que importaba: ganar ese torneo.

Tardó un cuarto de hora en llegar al parque en el que se encontraba la tumba de su difunto maestro. Había pasado por una tienda a comprar una botella de sake, su bebida favorita. Lo derramó todo sobre la estatua, luego se sentó frente a ella y rezó por su alma.

- Maestro, voy a participar en un torneo, pero esta vez para ganarlo. Mi hermana está muy enferma… y debo ganar para salvarla. Siempre me decía que un torneo era una oportunidad para comprobar que tan buenas eran mis habilidades pero esta vez… tengo que llegar más lejos y…

Una corriente de aire empezó a mover las ramas de los árboles. Kenji no pudo evitar mirarlas. Por un instante, pensó que podía ser la contestación de su mentor desde el más allá. Sin embargo, desechó la idea, eso era una locura. Los muertos no podían hablar, y lo lamentaba, porque ahora más que nunca necesitaba su apoyo. De pronto sintió algo en su hombro y una voz que le sonó familiar que le susurraba algo al oído.

- Lo conseguirás, solo ten fe en ti mismo.

Al reconocer la voz de su instructor, Kenji se giró inmediatamente, pero allí no vio al anciano, sino a Sora, que se sorprendió de ver que se giraba de golpe. La muchacha sonrió, de volver a ver a su amado.

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

- ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

- Hace una hora – respondió mientras se sentaba a su lado – Tai me lo ha contado, lo siento.

- Aún es demasiado pronto para decir eso. Todavía no hemos luchado en el torneo.

- Me refería a lo serio que era lo de Kari-chan, tonto… Akiba-san está en el hospital con tus padres.

- ¿Akiba? ¿Cómo se ha…? – Desistió de preguntar, estaba claro que tenía que haber sido cosa de Kou.

Habló con él la noche anterior, poco después de acudir a presentar su reto directo a Kaishiro. Kou le prometió que lo ayudaría en el torneo, que no debía preocuparse por nada, que si estaba él todo saldría bien. Era un fanfarrón, pero en el fondo le agradecía esos ánimos.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Kenji-san?

- Me voy a ir este tiempo que me queda al pueblo de mis abuelos.

- ¿Al pueblo de tus abuelos? ¿Para qué?

- Para prepararme por mi cuenta. Estando aquí, viendo a Kari, me volvería loco y me torturaría. Prefiero estar lejos.

- ¿Te vas a ir tú solo?

- Mis abuelos tienen una vieja casa que hace tiempo que no usan, se la regaló un vecino. Me han dicho que puedo usarla sin problemas. Perdona que no pueda pasar más tiempo contigo ahora que has vuelto…

- No te preocupes, lo entiendo.

- Bueno – se levantó y espolsó la tierra de sus pantalones - ¿Vamos al hospital? Tengo ganas de ver mi hermana.

- Claro, vamos.

No fue un trayecto largo. Durante el camino, Sora le estuvo contando cosas del viaje, que le hizo olvidar todo ese asunto. Le habían pasado cosas divertidas, como que en un zoo un mono le había tirado de los pantalones tanto hasta romperle el cinturón. Tuvo que ir todo el rato con las manos en los bolsillos para que no se le cayeran.

- Pues yo no le veo la gracia – se quejó ruborizada, al recordar como se sentía cuando casi todo el mundo estuvo apunto de verle las bragas.

- Vamos, vamos no es para tanto. Cuentaselo a Kari, seguro que le gusta… - al abrir la puerta, un flash lo deslumbró.

Por un momento, ambos se quedaron un poco extrañados. ¿De dónde había venido? La respuesta vino rápida.

- Ahora, Kari-chan, Sakura-chan. ¿Os podéis dar la mano y juntar más las caras?

- ¿Así? – Se pusieron las niñas como le había dicho.

Ambas estaban en su forma de digimon humanoide, y Kou se emocionó al verlas así, que empezó a sacar fotos en todos los ángulos.

- ¡Eso es, eso es!

- K-Kou-senpai, yo creo que… - calló de golpe al ver Kenji estaba en la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa Akiba? ¿Hay algún problemgggggg? – Se ahogó cuando Kenji empezó a estrangularlo con el cinturón.

- ¡Es qué ni cuando esta enferma paras quieto, maldito lolicon!

- ¡Egfera, ef ul ellol!

- ¡Qué te he pillado con las manos en la masa, no me fastidies!

- Hermanito, ya vale. He sido yo quien le he pedido que me haga las fotos.

- Pues eso que… - paró de estrangularlo y miró a su hermana perplejo - ¿Ein?

- Como te ibas a ir y no iba a volver a verte en un tiempo… le pedí por favor que me hiciera algunas fotos para que te la llevarás, también para los abuelos.

- Eso es, era por eso. Como puedes pensar mal de mí, ¿eh?

- ¿De verdad quieres que te responda a eso? Si es el caso, lo siento – agachó la cabeza arrepentido. Kou iba a decirle que no pasaba nada, cuando Kenji lo agarró de la cabeza para tenerlo bien cerca, y con voz asesina le dijo – Pero cuando reveles las fotos me darás todos los negativos y ni se te ocurra hacer una sola copia, ¿está claro?

- C-Cómo el agua…

- Por cierto, ¿y papá y mamá?

- Han ido a casa a descansar. No pueden estar aquí toda la noche y luego pasar todo el día. Les he dicho que me quedaría yo con Kari-chan hasta que volvieran.

- Gracias, Akiba.

- No te preocupes, Kenji-san. Mientras Tai-san y tú os preparáis, nos quedaremos con Kari-chan por turnos.

- Sakura-chan va a quedarse a dormir hoy conmigo.

- ¿En serio? Me alegra saber que no estarás sola.

- Aunque me gustaría que tú y Tai os quedarais también…

- Lo siento princesa – se sentó en la cama y la sentó sobre sus piernas – Nada más me vaya de aquí iré a por mis cosas y me marcharé. Tengo que irme cuanto antes.

- Lo sé… pero me gustaría pasar una última noche con vosotros… - dijo, sabiendo que era egoísta dadas las circunstancias.

Kenji suspiró. Iba a decir algo cuando alguien habló.

- En ese caso, ¿por qué no?

Todos miraron hacía la puerta. Allí estaba Tai, junto con Izzy.

- Hermano, ¿por qué no nos quedamos nosotros con ella?

- Tai…

- Solo será una noche, y hoy no ibas a entrenar nada, ¿no? Además, al pueblo ibas a marcharte volando en la forma de Diablomon. Tardarás menos que en el autobús. Con que partas a primera hora de la mañana te basta.

- Si, tienes razón… vale, por un día no creo que pase nada. Pasaremos esta noche contigo, princesa.

- ¡¿De verdad? – Se emocionó - ¡Gracias!

Durante todo el día, estuvieron viniendo visitas. Todos los niños elegidos habían acudido para ver como estaba su compañera y amiga, así como amigas del colegio, vecinos o tenderos a los que habitualmente iba la familia a comprar los alimentos. Mientras le hacían unas pruebas, Tai y Kenji esperaba en el pasillo, tomándose un zumo. Como eran los que iban a pasar la noche con ella, sus padres ya se marcharon a casa y ahora estaban ellos dos solos.

- Si que tardan… - no paraba de mover el pie, golpeando el suelo, nervioso. Había pasado ya un cuarto de hora.

- Ten paciencia, ya nos han dicho que tardarían un poco.

- Lamento esto… en parte es culpa mía por lo que pasó hace cinco años.

- No me seas tonto, ¿quieres? Eso no tiene nada que ver. Ya escuchaste al médico, Kari lleva mucho tiempo así de enferma.

- Pero… tampoco negó que lo que pasó no fuera algo que lo empeorase… ¿acaso no recuerdas que estuvo a punto de morir?

- Si… claro que me acuerdo. Yo estaba todavía ingresado. Fue poco tiempo después de lo del incendio.

- Y, sin embargo, nunca me echaste la culpa… todo lo contrario, me defendiste delante de mamá.

- Porque no tenías la culpa. Y Kari se recuperó, ¿no?

- Pero yo…

- No le des más vueltas. Y si te sientes culpable, lo que debes hacer es entrenar duramente para ganar el torneo y conseguir que la operen.

- Ah… oye… Kenji, dime una cosa sobre eso… ¿iba a ser un estorbo para ti?

- ¿Mm? ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

- Dime la verdad, ¿sería un estorbo?

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar esa tontería?

- Entonces, ¿por qué no me dejas que vaya a entrenarme contigo?

- Así que se trataba de eso… Tai, no es porque fueras a ser un estorbo pero…

- ¡¿Entonces por qué? ¡¿Por qué te vas a ir tú solo y me vas a dejar aquí?

- Porque necesito que te quedes al lado de Kari. Dime, si nos vamos los dos lejos, ¿quién de nosotros la vigilará, eh?

- Lo sé, pero… Kou-san o Akiba-san podrían quedarse con ella, incluso Sora y…

- Tai… mira… además, no iba a ser un buen profesor. Enseñar no es lo mío, prefiero que te ayude Kou.

- Hasta ahora me has enseñado bien…

- Ey – posó su mano sobre la cabeza y le removió el pelo, intentando animarle – No eres un estorbo, si fuera el caso, ¿te habría pedido que entrases conmigo en el torneo? Es solo que no soy el indicado para enseñarte. Además, con Kou te volverás más fuerte que tu viejo hermano, seguro.

- No digas mentiras, que te crecerá la nariz…

En ese momento, las enfermeras traían a Kari en una silla de ruedas. La devolvieron a la habitación, dejando su bandeja de comida. Con bastante apetito, Kari se lo comió todo, aunque le costó bastante comerse las verduras.

- Venga, que eso te ayudará a ponerte buena.

- Pero no me gustan…

- Cómetelo todo, ya sabes que siempre te dicen que no hay que dejar nada en el plato.

- Está bien… - se resignó y acabó tomándose el brécol.

Cada uno se tumbó a un lado de la cama, con ella en el centro. La arroparon bien para que no cogiera frío y se cubrieron con una manta que sus padres les habían traído de casa.

- Gracias por quedaros… os voy a echar mucho de menos…

- Pero, ¿qué dices? A Tai lo verás a menudo, al menos vendrá dos o tres veces a la semana.

- Eso es muy poco… ¿y tú hermanito? ¿No me vendrás a visitar?

- Mmm… lo intentaré. Venir volando no sé cuanto me llevará ni tampoco el esfuerzo que supondrá. Mañana lo comprobaré. Pero te prometo que al menos vendré una vez a la semana a verte.

- Es aún menos que Tai… ¿verdad, hermano?

Tai no respondió, se había quedado ya dormido. Los dos lo miraron, parecía lo que era, un niño despreocupado. Era normal, estaba agotado. La noche anterior no había dormido nada y hoy se había pasado parte de la mañana preparando las cosas y viendo a sus amigos para contarles lo que había pasado. Kari le dio un beso en la frente de buenas noches y lo arropó, tomando su mano.

- Creo que nosotros también deberíamos irnos a dormir, princesa.

- Me darás… ¿la mano? – asomó de debajo de su manta su pequeña mano.

- Claro – se la ofreció y ambos la unieron.

Eso le recordó a la noche anterior, cuando ingresaron a Kari. Los dos hermanos le prometieron que la salvarían, que le confiase su vida. Esa promesa no había cambiado, estaban decididos a hacerlo. La decisión de Kenji de marcharse no era capricho, realmente necesitaba estar solo, porque, al contrario que su hermano, tendría que seguir un entrenamiento más riguroso.

La razón era simple: no podía controlar el poder de Diablomon. Su hermano era capaz de liberar el poder de WarGreymon, pero no de controlarlo. Kenji sin embargo no era capaz apenas de poder manejar a Diablomon en su nivel Campeón, de modo que, si tuviera que usar todo el poder que poseía, ¿cómo iba a poder aprender a usarlo si tenía que estar pendiente del entrenamiento de Tai? Lo lamentaba, de verdad habría deseado quedarse y entrenar con él y con Kou, pero no era posible.

- Kenji… ¿estarás aquí cuando despierte…?

- Seguramente me habré ido ya… - respondió, bastante triste de tener que alejarse sin saber si iba a poder cumplir lo de poder ir a verla una vez a la semana – Pero no estés triste, tres semanas pasan volando.

- Te prometo que soportaré el dolor… confío en vosotros – se esforzó en sonreír.

- Si te duele mucho, princesa, ¿quieres un truco? Es lo que yo usaba cuando me pasó lo de las manos.

- ¿El qué?

- Debes decir: "Dolor, dolor, vete y no vuelvas más, que no te quiero sentir nunca jamás". Verás como te sientes mejor.

- ¿Eeeeeh…? Eso es muy infantil…

- ¿Tú crees? Pues me lo enseñaste tú, ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo?

Asintió.

- Pues no me acuerdo.

- Eras muy pequeña – río por lo bajo – Me lo solías decir cuando me dolían mucho las manos.

- Lamento lo que pasó… Y todo esto también…

- Ahora estoy bien, no te preocupes por eso. Ahora a dormir – la besó en la frente – Que tienes que descansar que mañana será un día duro.

- Si, buenas noches, hermanito.

La niña fue la primera en quedarse dormida, Kenji tardó un poco más. Mientras entraba en el mundo de los sueños, observaba a sus hermanos, pensativo. No lamentaba haber decidido posponer su viaje un día más, porque así podía estar con ellos un tiempo más. Mantener esas cosas, era lo que le daba fuerzas para marcharse y entrenar duramente. Estaba decidido a ganar, sin importar que, y para ello primero necesitaba controlar el poder de Diablomon.

Kou le había entregado las fotos, así como los negativos, que había sacada esa mañana. Su hermana, en su forma de neko, salía realmente hermosa. Se llevó una sobre todo, en la que estaba sonriendo mientras levantaba las manos en forma de pose gatuna juguetona. Esa sonrisa era otra de la inspiración que necesitaba.

Besó a sus hermanos en la frente y finalmente se quedó dormido, al menos dormiría unas horas con ellos y a los primeros rayos de luz se marcharía. Prefería no estar cuando se despertasen.


	30. Comienza el duro trabajo

**CAPÍTULO 30**

**COMIENZA EL DURO TRABAJO**

Tal y como lo había predispuesto, con los primeros rayos de sol se marchó del hospital. Logró irse sin despertar a sus hermanos, que seguían vagando por el mundo de los sueños. Había prometido a su hermana que la visitaría una vez a la semana, y todavía no sabía si sería capaz de cumplir dicha promesa.

El vuelo se le hizo bastante largo, a pesar de que solo fue una hora. Aún así, rebajó el tiempo de tres horas de autobús en dos horas, de modo que tenía que intentar reducirlo aún más si quería ir de visita a Odaiba. Quedó con sus abuelos en la estación. Les insistió que no hacía falta que podía ir a su casa, que no habría problema, pero ellos se negaron, querían ir a buscarle para acompañarle. Busco una zona en la que aterrizar para volver a la forma humana. Logró encontrar un arbusto.

Tras esconder las alas, los cuernos y la cola, solo tenía que encontrar a sus abuelos. No fue muy difícil, pues ya le esperaban en la misma puerta.

- ¡Abuelos! – Corrió hacía ellos y los abrazó a ambos, siendo correspondido.

Era incapaz de poder explicar en palabras las muchas ganas que tenía de verlos. Había hablado con ellos por teléfono, sin embargo, la sensación de tenerlos entre sus brazos era insustituible.

- Cuanto has crecido, Kenji…

- Estás hecho un hombre, ¿eh?

- Lamento tener que venir a veros en estas circunstancias, de verdad.

- No te preocupes, hijo. Ven, te llevaremos a la casa.

A la vez que hablaba con ellos y les ponía al día de como había sido su vida en América, Kenji dibujaba un mapa mental en su cabeza de como estaba distribuido el pueblo; las tiendas, los baños públicos, un pequeño mercado… todo lo que pudiera necesitar para su estancia allí. La casa estaba a media hora de la estancia, en las afueras. Lo prefería, así no molestaba a ningún vecino con sus entrenamientos.

Se notaba que la casa estaba abandonada, porque el polvo y las arañas se habían ocupado de darle una nueva decoración. Tampoco es que le importase mucho eso, solo iba a entrenar, no de vacaciones.

- No te vamos a molestar, sabemos que tienes que ponerte a trabajar ahora mismo.

- De verdad que lo siento, me encantaría poder hablar más con vosotros.

- ¿Por qué no te vienes a cenar esta noche? Prepararé sukiyaki.

- Allí estaré.

Con dos besos, se despidió de los ancianos y entró en la casa. No iba a ponerse ese día a limpiar el polvo, si eso por la noche. Dejó la bolsa a un lado y abrió las puertas correderas que daban al jardín, bastante grande. Allí podría hacer sus ejercicios sin molestar a nadie.

- Bien, creo que es hora de ponerse a trabajar.

"No sé que tienes en mente, la verdad"

- Lo primero es lo primero, y es que necesito que me des una explicación.

"¿Yo? ¿De qué?"

- A ver… - tomó asiento frente a la mesa y rebuscó en su bolsa una libreta. Dibujó una tabla de seis columnas – Por lo que mis hermanos y sus amigos me comentaron, los digimon os catalogáis por niveles, unos seis: bebé, mega bebé, pequeño, campeón, mega campeón e hipercampeón.

"Si, eso es"

- Cuando mi hermano usa el poder de Agumon, se transforma en WarGreymon, que es el nivel Hipercampeón de su compañero. Tu me has dejado tu poder, pero, solo es de nivel Campeón, ¿verdad?

"¿Qué más quieres con el 25% de mi fuerza?"

- Lo que quiere decir que nunca he logrado la fuerza para el nivel Mega e Hiper…. Un momento, ¿has dicho el 25%? Eso querría decir que en el Hiper solo tendría, ¿el 75%?

"Más o menos"

- Pero, si tras el nivel Hiper no hay nada, ¿no?

"Algunos digimon tenemos un modo especial cuando llegamos al modo Hipercampeón. El compañero de tu hermano no es una excepción. Si vistes su combate en la red, lo sabrás, cuando WarGreymon y Metal Garurumon se unieron en Omnimon"

- ¿Eso es un modo especial? ¿No es un nivel aparte?

"No existe nada más poderoso que el nivel Hipercampeón, pero luego, algunos digimon podemos alcanzar un modo de combate en ese mismo nivel que nos da más fuerza."

- Ya veo…. ¿Y en el caso de Kaishiro?

"Es posible que pueda digievolucionar en Magna Angemon, pero no sé si será capaz de utilizar el modo especial"

- En ese caso, tengo que aprender a utilizar el modo especial para poder usar el 100% de tu poder.

"No seas estúpido. Apenas puedes usar el 25%, ¿crees que llegarás a dominar el 100%? No tienes ni idea del daño que vas a hacerle a tu cuerpo"

- ¿Por qué no hacemos una prueba? – Salió al jardín – Vamos, déjame todo tu poder.

"Si insistes…"

Todo fue demasiado rápido. El poder recorrió rápidamente todo su cuerpo de una forma descontrolada. Sintió que cambiaba, pero era demasiado para controlarlo de una vez y al final se produjo una pequeña explosión que lo lanzó por los aires.

No perdió el conocimiento por poco. Pudo levantarse a pesar de los dolores que notaba por todo el cuerpo.

- Ay, ay…

"Te lo dije, ni siquiera has sido capaz de materializar la energía. ¿De verdad piensas que vas a poder usar mi poder?"

- Dame un poco más de tiempo, ¿quieres? Fiu… Bueno, voy a tener que ponerme serio – golpeó sus mejillas para animarse – A entrenar.

Para cuando se despertó, Kari ya llevaba un rato despierta. Tai se rascó el ojo y miro a su hermana, que parecía triste.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Kenji se ha ido ya… no ha esperado a que me despertará para despedirme de él.

- Ah… bueno, ya le conoces. Se habrá ido para que no se le haga difícil.

- Pero yo quería despedirme de él…

- Vamos – le acarició la cabeza - . Prometió que vendría a verte, ¿no? Cumplirá su promesa ya verás, y seguro que cuando vuelva será mucho, pero que mucho más fuerte que ahora.

- Si… tienes razón – sonrió.

- Yo voy a tener que irme dentro de poco… ¿qué tal si vamos a la terraza a tomar un poco el aire fresco?

- Me encantaría.

La ayudó a subirse a la silla de ruedas y empujó de ella hasta el ascensor. Una brisa fresca de un hermoso día les golpeó el rostro nada más abrirse las puertas. No había ni una sola nube en el cielo y el sol brillaba con fuerza, pero sin dejar notar su calor excesivamente.

- Que día tan bonito que hace.

- Si… - asintió, triste.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Kari?

- Estaba pensando… que no sé cuantos días como este voy a poder ver a partir de ahora… y también… tengo mucho miedo…

- Ey, ey, anímate…. Te lo prometimos, ¿no? Que ganaríamos ese torneo y lograríamos que te operarán, ¿o no?

- Ya lo sé, pero estoy asustada, hermano…. Me da miedo la operación, ¿y si luego no sale bien? ¿Y si os acabáis esforzando por nada? Habrá sido todo inútil y por mi culpa… no quería meteros en este lío, perdonadme…

- Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo Kari?

- Sé que soy una carga…. Como aquella vez que me subió la fiebre y mamá se enfadó contigo, fue mi culpa. Lo siento mucho, hermano. Yo… - empezó a llorar.

A Tai se le rompió el corazón. ¿Pensaba de verdad que lo de aquella vez fue su culpa? ¿En serio lo creía? Es más, ¿se consideraba una carga para ellos?

- ¡¿Pero qué dices? ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

- ¿Acaso no es verdad? Siempre estáis pendientes de mí… tú sobre todo y Kenji…

- ¡No tiene nada que ver que estés enferma o no! ¡No eres una carga para ninguno de nosotros! ¡Estoy seguro que Kenji piensa lo mismo que yo!

- P-Pero…

- Eres nuestra hermana, esto no lo hacemos por obligación. Es porque te queremos, ¿entiendes? Para nosotros, que tú estés bien es lo que nos importa.

- Y si yo no estuviera no tendríais que hacer todo esto…. ¡Os van a hacer daño, y todo por mi culpa! ¡Cómo cuando atacó Myotismon! ¡¿Cuánta gente salió lastimada por mi culpa? ¡Casi matan a Sora-san y a Matt-san por mi culpa!

Tai la abrazó con fuerza, sorpréndiendola. Kari se quedó muda.

- Deja de decir todo eso, por favor… ¿sabes el daño que me hace oírte decir esas cosas?

- S-Si es la verdad, yo… Desde que nací he causado problemas a papá y a mamá…. Kenji se destrozó las manos por protegerme… Siempre has tenido que estar pendiente de mi porque soy enfermiza… Myotismon atacó Odaiba porque me buscaba y lastimó a la gente… Y ahora… ¡os tenéis que jugar la vida en ese torneo por salvarme! ¡Siempre meto en problemas a todo el mundo!

- ¿En serio que piensas eso? ¿De verdad crees que eres una molestia para nosotros?

- ¿Acaso no es así…?

- Antes estabas triste porque Kenji se marchó sin despedirse, dime, ¿sabes por qué se ha ido al pueblo de los abuelos?

Negó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

- Porque no iba a poder soportar verte en el hospital. Ver como empeorabas lo iba a destrozar, por eso decidió irse a entrenar fuera, para tomárselo en serio. Porque quiere salvarte, tanto como yo. Da igual que es lo que te pase, siempre estaremos allí para ayudarte, porque somos tus hermanos, Kari.

- T-Tai…

- Da igual si es un digimon maligno, una enfermedad o lo que sea, los dos estaremos siempre a tu lado, para ayudarte a seguir adelante. Y haremos lo que sea para que seas feliz. Por eso… - le secó las lágrimas pasando uno de sus dedos cariñosamente por las mejillas – no vuelvas a decir que eres una carga, porque no es así.

- Yo… lo siento…

- Vamos a conseguirlo. Confía en nosotros, te juro que lograremos pagar tu operación.

- Vale – sonrió, feliz de saber lo mucho que se preocupaba su hermano por ella.

Tai dejó a la niña en la habitación y abandonó en el hospital. Apoyado al lado de la puerta, estaba Kou, esperándolo.

- ¿Estás ya listo?

- Si. Por favor, Kou-san, enséñame como ser más fuerte – pidió decidido – Quiero ser capaz de salvarla.

- En ese caso, tendrás que trabajar muy duramente.

- Haré todo lo que me digas, estoy a tu cargo.

OFICINAS DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN DEL TORNEO

No le interesaba lo más mínimo ver la lista de participantes, pues Kaishiro los había elegido personalmente. Que esos estuvieran en el torneo es lo que lo haría interesante. Sin embargo, tenía que cercionarse que todo se hacía en orden, pues no podían dar una mala imagen cuando el grupo Kachi eran los que estaban tras la organización del torneo.

- Kaishiro-sama, tenemos la lista de las peticiones de los participantes.

- ¿Habéis incluido las de esos tres?

- Si, son los únicos que han solicitado algo así.

- De acuerdo.

- Bueno, de hecho… hay una cuarta persona que ha solicitado la misma petición.

- ¿Una cuarta persona? ¿Quién? – Miró el nombre, que no le sonaba de nada. Desde luego, él no le había mandado la invitación - ¿Es uno de ellos?

- Lo comprobamos cuando se inscribió, por eso le admitimos.

- Entonces no pasa nada, que participe. ¿Qué sabéis de ese tipo?

- Por lo que sabemos, Kamiya Kenji se ha marchado al pueblo natal de sus abuelos.

- ¿Y de su hermano y Kou?

- Kamiya Tai por lo visto está bajo la tutela de Kou, va a ser quien lo entrene.

- Oh… ¿ese inútil como maestro? ¡Ja! Seguro que le enseñe las estupideces de ese viejo chocho. Esos dos van a durar dos segundos.

- ¿Quiere que mandemos a alguien a vigilar a Kamiya Kenji?

- No, dejadle que entrene en total tranquilidad. No quiero que nadie me diga nada de lo que hace. Puedes retirarte.

- De acuerdo.

Miró por la ventana. El tráfico estaba tan cargado como de costumbre a esas horas de la mañana. Sentía como le hervía la sangre de la emoción, de solo pensar en el torneo. Iba a ser el mayor acontecimiento de todo Japón, pero lo que más lo emocionaba era su encuentro con el único que hasta la fecha había logrado tocarle. Esperaba que volviera más fuerte de su entrenamiento, porque no pensaba contenerse en el torneo.


	31. El duro entrenamiento de Tai

**CAPÍTULO 31**

**EL DURO ENTRENAMIENTO DE TAI**

**Y LA PETICIÓN DE KARI**

A la sexta vuelta, Tai cayó agotado. Kou suspiró. Era el segundo día que estaban entrenando y apenas aguantaba dar seis vueltas alrededor del colegio. Así no iban a progresar mucho.

- Vamos, tienes que dar todavía otras cuatro más.

- E-Esto es demasiado… af… af… - respiraba, agitado - ¿N-No puedo… uf… darlas al campo de fútbol solo?

- ¿De qué te sirve dar diez vueltas al campo de fútbol si tardas diez minutos como mucho en cada una? Con el colegio al menos es media hora, aunque esta vez has tardado casi una hora.

- Y-Yo ya no puedo más… uf… ¿no podemos hacer otro ejercicio?

- No hasta que termines de dar las diez vueltas. Y si no acabas no vas a almorzar nada.

- ¡¿Eeeeeh? ¡¿No te estás pasando?

- Si tienes tiempo para quejarte tienes para correr, venga.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Tai se puso en pie y retomó la carrera. Llevaba desde las ocho de la mañana así y estaba agotado. Encima, le dolía todo el cuerpo del entrenamiento del día anterior. Al lado de lo que había practicado con su hermano, esto era un infierno. Encima, le había puesto unas muñequeras y tobilleras con algo de peso, cinco kilos en cada, y estaba que sentía que en cualquier momento fuera a desplomarse.

Mientras su pupilo corría, Kou se dedicaba a hacer flexiones o sentadillas. En algo tenía que matar el tiempo, pues hasta que él no terminase de dar las vueltas, no iban a poder seguir con el entrenamiento. Había que ver lo quejica que era su discípulo. En serio, ¿qué le había enseñado Kenji? ¿Tanto protestaba durante su entrenamiento? Si esto era lo más básico a saber como iba a ponerse con lo más complejo.

Para las doce fue cuando Tai finalmente terminó de dar las diez vueltas. Ya lo estaba esperando con una botella de agua fría y un bocadillo. El niño bebió el contenido del recipiente de plástico de un solo trago y el bocadillo lo devoró en dos bocados. Casi se ahogó cuando un buen trozo de pan se le fue por el otro lado. Kou le dio unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

- Eso te pasa por comer tan rápido. Tomatelo con calma, hombre.

- Af… esto es agotado – se dejó caer al césped – En serio… ¿tú y mi hermano soportasteis esto…?

- Y cosas peores. Ya te irás acostumbrando.

- No creo que pueda y estas pesas uff… me destrozan los brazos.

- A ti te gustaba el fútbol, ¿verdad?

- Si… ¿por qué?

- Quítate las pesas y prueba a chutar esta pelota – lanzó un balón que había encontrado por ahí.

Tai no comprendía que pretendía, pero el poder librarse de las pesas lo aliviaba, de modo que no tuvo que repetírselo por segunda vez. Que gusto sintió en todas sus extremidades de librarse de ese peso extra. Cogió el balón y se situó en el centro del campo. Luego comenzó a correr. Por un momento no se dio cuenta. Se movía más rápido, más ágil. Al mismo tiempo que sentía su cuerpo mucho más ligero. Al disparar, también se dio cuenta de otra cosa: había ganado más fuerza en las piernas.

Por supuesto el balón entro dentro de la portería, a fin de cuentas no había portero que pudiera detenerla. Eso le daba igual, porque estaba sorprendido consigo mismo. ¿Desde cuando era tan rápido y tenía un chut tan potente?

- ¿Te das cuenta? – Se acercó Kou – Y eso que este es el segundo día. Cuando acabemos serás mucho más rápido y tendrás más fuerza.

- ¿D-De verdad?

- Si quieres ganar el torneo si, tienes que volverte tan fuerte como yo o tu hermano. Ahora, te puedo asegurar que tu hermano seguro que esta haciendo cinco, no, diez veces algo más duro que tú.

- ¿D-Diez veces? Él… - mirando hacía la portería se lo pudo imaginar entrenando como ya lo había visto alguna vez de pequeño. Si, lo conocía y seguro que estaba esforzándose hasta el límite. Así era él. Eso lo motivó - ¡Kou-san, continuemos!

- Oh, ¿ya no estás cansado?

- ¡No tengo tiempo para descansar! ¡La vida de mi hermana depende de que ganemos el torneo! ¡Y no pienso quedarme detrás de mi hermano!

- Mmm… muy bien, entonces vayamos al próximo ejercicio. Pero antes, necesito que te transformes en tu digimon.

- ¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

- Tú haz lo que te digo sin rechistar.

Haciéndole caso, su cuerpo fue cambiando hasta adoptar la forma de WarGreymon, el nivel más alto que podía alcanzar Agumon. Kou lo examinó bien. Por su análisis preliminar, tenía claro que WarGreymon era un digimon que podía actuar tanto en modo defensivo como en el ataque. Su escudo y armadura le protegería de ataques fuertes mientras que con sus garras puede atacar a sus enemigos.

- A ver… ¿cómo controlas el poder de tu digimon?

- No muy bien, no soy capaz de utilizar bien la Gaia Force.

- ¿Gaia Force?

- Si.

- ¿Qué problema tienes con ella?

- Es el ataque principal de WarGreymon, pero no soy capaz de dirigirlo bien cuando lo lanzó.

- A ver… - dejó salir parte del poder de Gotsumon, creando varios montículos de piedra – Hagamos una prueba. Déjame ver como lo haces.

Hizo caso a lo que le dijo, lanzando varias veces la Gaia Force contra los montículos de piedra. Falló siete de diez, y dos de ellos se evaporaron por la presión generada por la explosión de la bola de fuego. Agotado de usar tanto la técnica de su compañero, Tai tuvo que regresar a su forma humana. Nunca la había utilizado tan seguido, ni siquiera cuando practicaba.

- Mmm… me he dado cuenta que tampoco controlas bien la energía liberas. Si, creo que el mayor problema es ese.

- De todas formas… uff… ¿para que tengo que aprender a controlar la Gaia Force? ¿No deberías estar enseñándome a luchar?

- Que aprendas a controlar a tu digimon servirá para que puedas entrenar también tu cuerpo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Además, me he dado cuenta que no te mueves muy bien cuando estás transformado.

- Es que la armadura pesa mucho y…

- Ya veo… decidido pues, a partir de mañana darás veinte vueltas al colegio transformado como WarGreymon.

- ¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? ¡¿Estás de coña, verdad?

- Para nada. Además, ahora vas a hacer cincuenta flexiones, así que, venga, ponte a ello.

Sabiendo que quejarse no le iba a llevar a ningún lado, empezó a hacer las flexiones. Por suerte parecía que Kou se había olvidado de las pesas, por lo que le costaría poco hacerlas. O eso creyó hasta que se sentó encima suya, como si de una silla se tratase.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Si no tienes peso, ¿de qué sirve el ejercicio? Venga, empieza.

- J-Joder… - empezó, habiendo deseado tener que volver a usar las pesas.

Cuando Sora entró en la habitación de Kari, no se sorprendió de ver allí a Sakura, aunque si se extrañó de no ver a los padres de ninguna de ellas.

- Están en la cafetería – respondió Sakura, previendo lo que Sora fuera a decir.

- Ya veo, ¿cómo estás hoy, Kari-chan?

- Me siento mejor, gracias a los medicamentos, claro. ¿Sabes algo de mi hermanito?

- No, Kenji no me ha llamado.

- Hace dos días que no sabemos nada de él… ¿y si le ha pasado algo?

- Estará bien, no te preocupes – la tranquilizó, acariciándole la cabeza afablemente mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de la cama - . Simplemente estará entrenando muy en serio, y claro, acabará muy cansado. Además, tus abuelos dijeron que llegó bien, ¿no?

- Ya… ojalá pudiera verlos…

- ¿A tus abuelos?

- Desde que mi abuela se hizo daño en la cadera no puede bajar a vernos y tenemos que subir nosotros… ojalá pudiera…

- Podrás ir a verlos – intentó subirle el ánimo, adivinando por su expresión que la niña empezaba a deprimirse - . Junto con Tai y Kenji.

- ¡Y conmigo! ¡Yo quiero conocerlos, Kari-chan!

- Seguro que a mi abuela le caes muy bien.

- Dime, ¿cómo es tu abuela?

- Pues…

Las niñas comenzaron una conversación animada, por lo que Sora pudo respirar tranquila. Tai ya le había dicho lo que había pasado tras la marcha de Kenji, como la niña había empezado a llorar echándose la culpa de todo, incluido lo de Myotismon. Eso era una tontería, ni ella ni ninguno de los niños elegidos la había culpado nunca de eso. En verdad, era una pequeña muy sensible. Acordaron en no decirle nada a Kenji, para no preocuparle.

Pero, cuando habló con él, a Sora casi se le escapó. ¿Cómo iba a esconderle eso? Pudo desviar la conversación y no contarle nada. Seguramente ya sabía que su hermana estaba muy asustada y se marchó precisamente por eso, para no verla llorar. Aún así, le prometió que la llamaría todos los días, ¿qué estaba haciendo para romper su promesa? Sabían que estaba bien porque sus abuelos, que llamaban a diario a su nieta para ver como estaba, le contaban que se oían explosiones y veían destellos venir de la casa. Lo que no sabían era en que estado estaba, porque no querían molestarlo durante su entrenamiento.

Sora estaba muy preocupada. Lo conocía, sabía que seguro que estaba exigiéndose demasiado así mismo y estaría dándolo todo por encima de sus posibilidades. Acordó en que no la llamaría, que esperaría cada día que fuera él quien la llamase. Pero es que ya habían pasado dos días.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, apareciendo Kou cargando con Tai sobre uno de sus hombros. Las tres chicas lo miraron fijamente mientras dejaba al niño sobre el sofá cama.

- Chico, no tienes remedio. Y eso que has dicho que querías seguir.

- C-C-Cállate… y-yo… ugh…

- Hermano, ¿estás bien?

- S-Si – respondió haciendo el signo de la victoria con los dedos – S-Solo un poco cansado.

- ¿Un poco? Si te has desmayado del todo.

- ¡¿Eh? ¡¿De verdad? – Kari se levantó de la cama preocupada para mirar como estaba su hermano, este la cogió en brazos, devolviéndola a su lugar.

- No te preocupes, vale… uff…. Solo estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo.

- No es bueno que hagas tanto ejercicio en ese estado, Tai-san… - Sakura también estaba muy preocupada de verlo así.

- A-Al lado de lo que estará haciendo Kenji… esto no es nada… ¿verdad?

- Compararte con tu hermano no es bueno, ¿sabes? Todo lo que te estoy haciendo hacer era lo mismo que hicimos él y yo. Por eso estará haciendo un entrenamiento más severo.

- Ya, pero… ¿cuánto tardásteis en ser tan fuertes como sois? ¿Años? No tengo tanto tiempo… tengo que alcanzaros en menos de un mes.

- Aaah… Tai, aún eres joven. Te harás más fuerte, pero si te esfuerzas demasiado acabarás agotándote no solo físicamente, sino también mentalmente. Entonces si que tendremos un problema.

- Pero…

- Ahora te voy a invitar a tomar algo para que recuperes fuerzas y descanses. Hasta las cinco no volveremos a entrenar.

- Vale…

Kou se lo llevó ayudándole a caminar, porque el pobre no podía ni mantenerse en pie de lo que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Verlo así no hizo más que preocupar a Kari. Sora y Sakura pensaron igual al ve la poca sensibilidad que tenía Kou de traerlo en ese estado.

- Vamos, Kari-chan, estará bien.

- Si Tai está así… Kenji… Sora-san, ¿podría pedirte un favor?

- Claro, dime.

- ¿Podrías ir al pueblo y cuidar de mi hermanito?

- ¿Eh? – Fue todo lo que pudo decir, porque no se esperaba eso.

- Le conozco… seguro que se olvida hasta de comer. Una vez me acuerdo que, por estarse un fin de semana entrenando, se olvidó de comer durante dos días. Por favor, ¿podrías ir y vigilar que no le pase nada?

- B-Bueno… yo…

- Además, quieres verlo, ¿verdad? – Sonrió, sabiendo bien lo que su amiga sentía por su hermano – Y estoy segura que él también querrá verte.

- ¡V-Venga ya, Kari-chan! – Protestó, ruborizada - . Si voy le molestaré en su entrenamiento y…

- Yo no puedo ir a verle y estoy muy preocupada. Por favor, te lo pido. Quiero que cuides de él.

- Kari…

- Mi hermanito es muy amable, gentil y cariñoso. Estoy segura que si hablo con él ahora mismo, aunque este hecho polvo, haría un gran esfuerzo por aparentar normalidad para que no me preocupará. Así lo hacía cuando yo era pequeña. Y que se esté esforzando tanto por mi me alegra mucho, pero no quiero que se haga daño por mi culpa. Por eso, Sora-san, ¿podrías cuidar de que no le pase nada?

- Vale – aceptó - . Iré a vigilarle. Y le regañaré por no habernos llamado estos dos días.

- ¡Si! – Asintió, feliz de que aceptará su proposición.

Se despidió de ambas niñas, pues tenía que preparar su maleta. Al girar el pasillo, encontró a Tai mirando por la ventana, apoyado sobre el saliente. Sorprendida de encontrarlo allí, se acercó.

- Tai, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No habías ido con Kou-san a comer?

- Si, ahora me van a traer mi comida, él no quería.

- ¿Y dónde está?

Le indicó un lugar con el dedo. Su amiga siguió la trayectoria hasta un solar que había fuera de los terrenos del hospital. Allí pudo distinguir una figura que estaba desviando con patadas y puñetazos un buen montón de rocas que caían del cielo. Se asustó cuando vio como una gran roca lo lanzó por los aires, pero recobró la calma cuando volvió a ponerse en pie.

- Por mi culpa no puede entrenar como querría…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Está todo el rato supervisando lo que yo hago, de modo que, solo puede entrenar en serio cuando estoy descansando o durmiendo. Me siento fatal…

- Bueno, aceptó entrenarte, ¿no?

- Ya lo sé, pero… me gustaría poder ayudarle a entrenarse en serio, en cambio, no hago más que estorbar.

- Yo creo que, es tan severo contigo porque quiere que seas un compañero de entrenamiento.

- ¿Eh?

- Si te haces tan fuerte como para entrenar con él, ya no serías un estorbo, ¿no crees? Yo creo que te hace ir al máximo porque sabe que tienes potencial y que podrás entrenar con él.

- Si… ¡claro! ¡Es por eso! ¡En ese caso no puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados! ¡Debo ponerme manos a la obra! – Iba a salir corriendo para reunirse con Kou y seguir entrenando, hasta que se cayó, porque las piernas le fallaron - . A-Aunque creo que… antes me tomaré un pequeño descanso…


	32. Sora se lanza

**CAPÍTULO 32**

**LA FIESTA DEL PUEBLO**

**SORA SE LANZA**

Sora llegó bien temprano en la mañana. Como había tomado el primer autobús, la verdad es que no llegó a tan mala hora. Tuvo suerte, porque logró coger el último billete que quedaba para ese viaje.

Su madre no puso excesivas negativas a que se fuera al pueblo a cuidar de Kenji, es más, la comprendió. Ese chico estaba allí solo, y no solo por las preocupaciones que sentía su hermana pequeña, sino por la responsabilidad que cargaba sobre sus hombres. Al ser el hermano mayor, seguramente se sentiría más responsable de tener que salvar a su hermana pequeña y se estaría exigiendo demasiado.

Para ir a la estación, los padres de su vecina y compañero de clase, Tayeko, le hicieron el favor de acercarla. Su amiga le comentó varias veces lo celosa que estaba de que pudiera ir a ver a su novio, pero lo que más le había dicho era: "ten cuidado con lo que haces con él, ¿eh?".

Levemente, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Claro que había captado la indirecta, de forma tan cristalina como el agua. En su clase, muchas ya lo habían hecho con otros chicos mayores o del mismo curso, o con novios que tenían de otros colegios. Era increíble con la libertad que hablaban de ello mientras almorzaban, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Al escucharlas, Sora realmente se preguntaba si ella sería capaz de hacer algo así con Kenji, aunque, ni siquiera se atrevía a darle un simple beso en público, ¿iba a poder desnudarse delante de él? Bueno, si, ya se vieron por accidente, pero eso no contaba, no fue voluntario.

En sus pensamientos comenzaron a aparecer imágenes de ella, metida desnuda en la cama con Kenji, y sintió como su temperatura aumentaba drásticamente. Despejó todos esos pensamientos eróticos y se puso en camino. Tuvo suerte, un anciano que se dirigía cerca de la casa le ofreció llevarla en su furgoneta. De ese modo no tardaría más que unos minutos.

- Dime, jovencita, ¿conoces a Kenji-kun?

- ¿Eh? S-Si, bueno, soy su… - quería decir su novia, pero le daba demasiada vergüenza aún - . Una amiga de su hermano pequeño.

- Oh, ¿de Tai-kun? Hace tiempo que no le vemos por aquí.

- ¿Los conoce?

- Claro, solían venir mucho de pequeños. Además, desde que Kenji volvió, no ha parado quieto. En las tierras de los Mitsuki está ayudando mucho.

- ¿Ayudando?

- El padre de la familia, quien se ocupa de labrar los campos, está enfermo y sus hijos son demasiado pequeños para ocuparse de esa labor. El otro día me dijeron que estuvo toda la mañana trabajando allí. Es un buen chico.

- Si… - lo sabía, esa era una de sus características que más le gustaba: siempre ayudaba a todo el mundo.

Solía decir que solo se ocupaba de sus hermanos pequeños y la gente que le importaba, cuando a la hora de la verdad ofrecía su ayuda a todo el que la necesitase. Lo único que le pasaba es que le daba corte admitir que disfrutaba haciendo feliz a los demás.

- Oh, mira, ya hemos llegado.

La furgoneta paró frente a una vieja casa, que desde luego tenía bastante pinta de estar abandonada. Con ayuda del anciano, bajó del vehículo y la observó. No parecía que fuera a venirse abajo, pero si tenía bastante pinta de vieja.

- ¿Es aquí dónde está viviendo?

- Si, y desde que regresó esta casa está muy animada. No sé que estará haciendo, porque no paran de oírse explosiones o verse luces raras subir al cielo.

- ¿N-No les preocupa…?

- Sus abuelos dijeron que estaba bien. Y le vemos correr por el pueblo por las tardes, de modo que, si está bien, no tenemos que preocuparnos.

- Ya veo…

- Bueno, ha sido un placer.

- A-ah, gracias por todo – hizo una reverencia mientras la furgoneta se marchaba.

La furgoneta se detuvo de pronto, echando la marcha atrás, el hombre bajó la ventanilla y le pidió a Sora que se acercase.

- ¿Le importaría decirle a Kenji-kun que se dé prisa? – Fue todo lo que dijo y se marchó.

Le pareció un anciano muy simpático, aunque no entendió lo último que le dijo. ¿Qué se diera prisa? ¿Para qué? Ella apenas recordaba la última vez que vio a su abuelo. Tenía cuatro años, antes de mudarse a Odaiba, cuando les tocó estar viviendo en su casa una temporada. Como vivían en Okinawa, era muy difícil poder verlos. Respiró hondo. No sabía que iba a decirle a Kenji cuando lo viera.

Mientras caminaba hacía la casa se le ocurrían varias cosas: "¿Qué tal?" "Es que, te echaba de menos y…" "Estaba preocupada por si te había pasado algo". Ninguna acababa de gustarle. La puerta estaba abierta, algo normal en un pueblo tan pequeño donde todos conocían a todos. De modo que entro.

Al pasar el marco de la puerta, no supo porque, pero de pronto se sintió como más pesada. Igual era su imaginación y cosa de la bolsa, de modo que la arrojó a un lado. Sintió algo más de ligereza. Eso no quito que notase que se cansaba más a dar cada paso. Aún así fue mirando por las habitaciones para ver si veía a Kenji.

- ¿Hola? ¿Kenji? ¿Estás aquí…?

Miró en la cocina, el salón, el baño, los dormitorios. No lo encontró. Lo único que encontraba era polvo y telarañas. ¿Es qué no había limpiado la casa desde que había regresado o qué? Finalmente, decidió ir a mirar el jardín, que era la única parte que le quedaba. Al correr la puerta, sintió una gran punzada en el pecho.

Tirado en el suelo, rodeado de pequeños cráteres, con la ropa destrozada y el cuerpo lleno de heridas, el cuerpo de Kenji yacía en el jardín, o lo que quedaba de él. Asustada, corrió hasta él, sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación de pesadez. Le dio igual, usó todas sus fuerzas para llegar lo antes posible a su lado.

- ¡Kenji, ¿estás bien? ¡Kenji!

Lo movió varias veces, pero no respondía. También intentó escuchar su corazón poniendo la oreja en el pecho. No oía nada, lo que la alarmó.

- K-Kenji… - sus ojos se humedecieron, no pudiendo evitar llorar.

¿Cómo podía haber pasado eso? Tenía que haber venido antes, para comprobar que estaba bien. No podía creer que por haberse excedido en el entrenamiento hubiera muerto. No quería creerlo.

- N-No… - llevó sus manos a la cara mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Una mariposa, que revoloteaba entre algunas flores, se posó en la nariz del joven, que hizo una mueca de rareza. De golpe, ante una sorprendida Sora, se reincorporó, estirando los brazos mientras bostezaba.

- Uaaaaaaah, que bien he dormido. Mmm… no, si al final la hierba es bastante cómoda y… - al mirar la mirada, se restregó los ojos al ver a Sora. Por si era una alucinación - ¿Sora-chan? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

La respuesta que obtuvo fue directa hacía su cara en forma de bofetada, que lo volvió a dejar KO en el suelo.

- ¡Ay, ¿pero qué haces?

- ¡Idiota, ¿sabes el susto que me has dado? ¡Pensaba que estabas muerto!

- ¿Eh? – Parpadeó, sin comprender - ¿Muerto? ¿Yo? ¿Y qué te ha hecho pensar eso?

- ¡Pues te diré: te encuentro con la ropa destrozada, todo esto parece un campo de batalla, tienes el cuerpo lleno de heridas y no pude escuchar los latidos de tu corazón!

- ¿Mi corazón? – Palpó su pecho - ¡Ah, claro! Es que te has equivocado de lado.

- ¿C-Cómo que me he equivocado de lado? ¡El corazón está en el lado izquierdo, tirando hacía el centro!

- No, no. Es que yo sufro de dextrocardia.

- ¿D-Dextroqué?

- Significa que en lugar de tener mi corazón hacía la izquierda, lo tengo hacía la derecha. Ahora que lo pienso, es raro, juraría que Kari también lo tiene igual que yo. Bueno, en todo caso, por eso no me encontrabas el pulso. Perdona si te he asustado – se levantó, estirando todas sus extremidades - . A todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿A ti qué te parece? Hace tres días que no sabemos nada de ti.

- ¿Eh? ¿Ya han pasado tres días? Uf… que rápido pasa el tiempo. ¿Cómo está?

- Con los calmantes bien – respondió, sabiendo que se refería a su hermana pequeña - . Me ha pedido que venga a cuidar de ti.

- ¿A cuidarme? ¿Y eso? Si estoy bien.

- "Seguro que se tira varios días sin comer, así que cuídalo, por favor" – imitó a Kari, lo que sorprendió a Kenji de lo bien que lo había hecho - . Seguro que estos días no has comido nada bien.

- Bueno, ahora que lo dices… desde que cené en casa de mis abuelos he estado a base de pan y poco más. La verdad, estaba tan centrado en el entrenamiento que me he olvidado de comer.

Sora suspiró, a veces era todo un caso. Al final si que hizo bien en venir al pueblo.

- Pues eso no puede ser. A partir de ahora me quedaré aquí y me ocuparé de darte de comer. Y también que no vuelvas a quedarte aquí en el jardín durmiendo, ¿y si pillas un resfriado?

- Es que estaba tan cómodo mirando las estrellas que al final me quedé dormido.

- Sea como sea, voy a hacer el desayuno. Dame un momento.

Iba a marcharse, pero le fallaron las piernas. De no haberla agarrado a tiempo, podría haberse hecho mucho daño cayéndose de boca contra el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- S-Si… Es que no sé que pasa que desde que he entrado aquí, me siento mucho más pesada.

- Ah, si, perdona. Diablomon, por favor.

De golpe, Sora volvió a sentirse ligera como una pluma. Miró su cuerpo, sus manos, a su alrededor. Todo estaba igual. Por último, miró a Kenji, sin entender.

- Es que Diablomon puede controlar la gravedad. Para entrenar más seriamente le pedí que aumentará la gravedad en toda la casa. Por eso te sentías tan pesada.

- Ah, ya entiendo. Bueno, voy a hacer el desayuno.

- Te lo agradezco.

Hizo de nuevo el intento de marcharse, pero esta vez fue el propio Kenji quien la detuvo rodeándola con sus brazos. Sora se llevó un buen susto, porque no se lo esperaba.

- K-Kenji…

- Gracias por venir, te echaba de menos, ¿sabes?

- Y yo a ti…

Recibió un beso en la nuca y luego la dejó libre. Ese pequeño gesto cariñoso sirvió como perdón por el susto que le había dado. Sora se puso manos a la obra. No había mucho en la cocina, pero pudo preparar algo medio decente: huevos fritos, algo de arroz y un poco de pan tostado.

- ¡Muchas gracias por la comida! – Agradeció mientras empezaba a devorarlo todo con bastante apetito.

- Habrá que comprar algo… y que sucio está todo – pasó el dedo por la mesa. El polvo enseguida se adherido al guante.

- A mi no me molestaba mucho. Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?

- ¿Eh? Pues serán las diez y media o así.

- ¡Ah, maldita sea! ¡Le prometí a mi abuela que la acompañaría a comprar! – Corriendo se quitó la ropa en medio del salón, ante lo que Sora se tapó los ojos tras lanzar un grito. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar separarlos un poco para mirar como se cambiaba de ropa. Tenía que admitirlo, Kenji tenía un cuerpo bastante robusto, y que le gustaba.

Terminó de vestirse en cosa de dos segundos. Luego agarró la tostada, la metió en la boca y se marchó corriendo. Sora lo siguió, no comprendía a que venía tanta prisa, porque llegará un poco tarde no pasaría nada. Tardó poco en perderlo de vista, pero cuando avanzó, lo encontró que estaba esperándola.

- ¿Vas a venir?

- También hacen falta cosas para la casa, ¿no?

- Ah, si, es verdad. Entonces, vamos – agarró su mano - . Correré más lento para que no te canses tanto.

Por un momento, no le estaba escuchando, porque le pilló por sorpresa que le agarrará de la mano. Finalmente reaccionó.

- Te recuerdo que juego al fútbol, no me subestimes.

- Ah, si, es verdad. En ese caso vamos rápido. Que me dijo que era bastante urgente que fuera.

- Claro.

Ambos empezaron a correr, Kenji tuvo que bajar bastante el ritmon, a fin de cuentas las piernas de Sora eran más cortas y no podía correr a su misma velocidad. Tras diez minutos, finalmente llegaron a casa de su abuela.

- ¡Abuela! ¡Ya he llegado! – Abrió la puerta, apresurado porque ya llegaba media hora tarde.

Varios globos explotaron delante de sus narices, asustando a ambos. Entonces las luces se encendieron, desvelando a un montón de gente en la entrada con una gran pancarta que decía: "Esfuérzate, Kenji-kun".

- ¿E-Eh…? ¿Mande?

- Bienvenido, te ha costado, cariño.

- A-Abuelo, ¿qué es todo esto?

- Sé que estás muy ocupado entrenándote para el torneo y salvar la vida de Kari-chan, pero…. Todo el pueblo quería darte ánimos, por eso pensamos en montar esta pequeña fiesta en la mañana.

- ¿E-Estáis todos?

- ¡Por supuesto!

- ¡Queremos desearte mucha suerte y que salves a Kari-chan!

- ¡Vamos a estarte animando, de modo que no puedes perder!

Un niño pequeño, de cabello rubio, se arrimó a él y le entregó una gran col.

- Esto de parte de mi padre, por habernos ayudado tanto el otro día.

- Oh, Sai, no hace falta – la tomó - . Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad.

- Vaya, y parece que no ha venido solo, ¿eh? ¿Quién es esa chica que te acompaña, Kenji-kun? – Quiso saber Manabe Genzo, el carnicero del pueblo.

- Ah, si – le hizo una señal a Sora para que entrará. Algo tímida, lo hizo, pero situándose a su lado – Esta es Takenouchi Sora. Es mi novia.

- ¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? – Soltaron todos a la vez sorprendidos, incluido su abuelo. Su abuela no se sorprendió tanto.

- E-Es un placer… - saludó Sora, sonrojada de ser ahora el centro de todas las miradas.

- Mi nieta me dijo que vendrías para ocuparte del despistado de mi nieto – le tomó las manos, con cariño - . Espero que te hagas cargo de él.

- S-Si – asintió.

- ¡Bien, gente! ¡Empecemos la fiesta para dar ánimos a Kenji! ¡Qué no pare hasta la noche!

La fiesta se celebró en la plaza mayor del pueblo, donde ya estaba todo preparado con barbacoas, grandes mesas y un gran escenario para Karaoke. Frieron carne, pescado, verdura. La gente cantaba, bailaba o hacía malabares y piruetas. De vez en cuando Kenji se les unía, haciendo varios movimientos con su peculiar y gran agilidad, como espectáculo sobre todo para los más pequeños.

Hubo un momento en que le lanzaron un balón de fútbol y empezó a golpearlo con su cabeza. Los niños aplaudieron, divertidos de lo bien que lo hacía. Sora disfrutaba viendo como se lo pasaba de bien. Habría estado entrenando sin parar desde que llegó, de modo que esta fiesta era lo que mejor le venía. Ella no conocía a nadie, de modo que con el único que podía hablar era con su "novio". Aún se ruborizaba de pensar en la forma que la había presentado frente a todos los del pueblo.

- Ey, ey, ne-chan, ¿tú sabes golpear la pelota? – Preguntó un niño pequeño, que tendría cuatro años o así.

- ¿E-Eh? Si, bueno…

- Vamos, no la molestes Taro. Es imposible que Sora-chan pueda patear ningún balón. Las chicas son muy delicadas, ¿sabes? – Le dijo al niño, pero en verdad lo que buscaba era picar a Sora.

Y funcionó, porque un par de venas se le hincharon.

- ¿Perdona? – Le quitó el balón y empezó a golpearlo primero en sus pies, para luego hacerlo con sus rodillas hasta lanzarlo hacía arriba para mantenerlo en la cabeza - . Supera esto, listillo.

Le lanzó el balón de un cabezazo. Kenji lo agarró, aceptando el desafío, bastante divertido. Jugueteó con el balón entre sus piernas, terminando en hacer una bicicleta, y luego detener en el aire el balón en su pie derecho. Hizo un gesto de agradecimiento al público que le aplaudió, y le devolvió el balón a Sora que lo pateó hacía arriba.

Al caer hacía ella, lo golpeó con la planta del pie desde atrás, y comenzó a pasarlo por encima de su cabeza una y otra vez, de forma muy bien sincronizada. Todos los niños estaban alucinando, hasta el propio Kenji. Sintiéndose victoriosa, sonrió. Hasta que se dio cuenta que no solo los niños la miraban, sino también gran parte del pueblo. Ahora era la mayor atracción de la plaza.

- E-Esto… yo… - paró, abochornada.

- ¿Habéis visto que buena es mi chica? Que sepáis que es la estrella principal del Odaiba F. C. Ni Tai puede con ella.

- ¡K-Kenji, no digas eso…!

La gente la aplaudió, porque realmente les había encantado su actuación con el balón. Empezaron a comer, todos sentados alrededor de las mesas. Sora disfrutó de cada plato: la carne estaba jugosa, el pescado delicioso e incluso la verdura, uno de los platos que menos le gustaban, le pareció muy sabrosa. A mitad de la comida, el alcalde. Otomo Gin, se puso en pie, golpeando con la cuchara su copa, para captar la atención de todos.

- Ante todo, gracias a todos por haber venido y participado en organizar este evento que, como todos sabéis, esta dedicado a nuestro querido Kamiya Kenji-kun. De todo corazón – empezó levantando la copa al aire – deseamos que ganes ese torneo y salves a Kari-chan, porque todos esperamos de nuevo su regreso. ¡Un brindis por él!

- ¡Si! – Aceptaron todos al mismo tiempo y alzaron la copa para luego beber su contenido, mientras que los más pequeños alzaban sus vasos de zumo.

Alagado, Kenji se levantó para dirigirse al pueblo.

- No puedo más que decir que gracias por vuestro apoyo. Sin embargo, no solo yo me las merezco. Mi hermano al que todos conocéis, Tai, también participará en el torneo. También estará un amigo nuestro, Kou, que nos ayudará para poder llegar a la final. Os prometo que seré digno de vuestra confianza y ganaremos ese torneo, sea como sea. Y, para celebrarlo, ¡traeremos a Kari!

- ¡Di qué si! ¡Vas a patearle a todos el trasero!

- ¡Ganarás, seguro!

- ¡Eres el mejor, seguro que ganas sin dudarlo!

Todos lo animaron con un fuerte aplauso. Parece que Sora fue la única que se percató, quizás por estar sentada a su lado, pero un par de lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Kenji hasta su copa. ¿Estaba emocionado? No sería para menos. Seguro que estaba haciendo esfuerzos para no llorar, en realidad era muy sensible, aunque no lo aparentase cara a los demás.

Tras la comida, retiraron las mesas para crear una improvisaba pista de baile a la que todos se apuntaron inmediatamente. Kenji bailaba con algunos niños a la vez que hacía unos movimientos raros en el suelo que dejaban impresionados a los pequeños. Por lo que él decía, se llamaba Break Dance o algo así, algo que había aprendido en América.

Por su parte, Sora permanecía sentada en un rincón. No le gustaba mucho bailar, más que nada porque no sabía. A su lado, tomó asiento la abuela de Kenji.

- Es un buen chico, siempre dispuesto a todo por ayudar. Aunque bastante modesto.

- Si, tienes razón – asintió, sonriente, porque así era. Y esas cosas le gustaban de él. Mucho.

- Cuida bien de él mientras estés aquí, Sora-chan. Además, se moría de ganar por verte.

- ¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

- El otro día que vino a casa nos estuvo contando cosas, incluidas de ti. Cuando hablaba de lo vuestro, sus ojos se iluminaban. Estoy segura que todos estos días te ha echado de menos.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Kenji estaba frente a ella, ofreciéndole su mano.

- ¿Bailarías conmigo?

- Que va, yo no sé bailar. Mejor me quedo aquí sentada y…

- Oh, vamos, es muy fácil – tiró de ella - ¡Vamos!

La llevó al centro de la plaza, ayudándole a como poner las manos y empezó a moverse. Al principio Sora se movió de forma bastante torpe, pues no conseguía seguir el movimiento de su compañero y la diferencia de altura lo complicaba también bastante. Intentaba seguir el movimiento de sus pies mirándolos, pero Kenji le dio un aviso.

- No me mires los pies, mírame a mí – levantó la cara - . Déjate llevar.

Poco a poco, fueron capaces de ir más sincronizados. Sora se dejaba guiar y le seguía. Finalmente, podían moverse los dos fácilmente al ritmo de la música que sonaba de la banda del pueblo.

Los dos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, ninguna otra parte del cuerpo, disfrutando del momento. Hasta que, al final del baile, mientras que la gente aplaudía, se unieron en un tierno beso. Por un momento se olvidaron de la gente y todo, solo existía el otro. Nadie se fijo en ellos ni en lo que hacían, de modo que estuvieron así por más de un minuto, hasta que se separaron con el comienzo de la nueva canción.

- ¿Me concedes el próximo?

- Será un placer – aceptó, encantada.

La fiesta duró hasta bien entrada la noche, de modo que pudieron regresar a casa bien cenados. Kenji se dio un buen baño de agua caliente mientras Sora limpiaba un poco el dormitorio. Quizás a él no le importase, pero no le gustaba dormir rodeada de polvo. Encima, tenían un gran problema, y es que solo había un futón.

- Uf, darse un baño es genial. Aunque mañana tendré que entrenar el doble.

- Esto… Kenji… solo tenemos un futón.

- Ah, si, úsalo tú. Yo dormiré por aquí.

- ¿Eh? Ah, no… no me hagas otra vez lo mismo que en la habitación del hotel. ¿Por qué… no dormimos juntos?

- ¿Juntos? ¿Estás segura?

- A mi no me importaría… - decía eso, cuando en realidad le daba muchísima vergüenza dormir a su lado, y más llevando solo el camisón.

- En serio, no tengo problema de dormir por aquí en cualquier lado.

- Kenji… dime una cosa… ¿de verdad está bien que haya venido?

- ¿Eh? – Se sentó apoyado en la pared - ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

- Tu familia confía mucho en ti… todo el pueblo ha montado una fiesta para poder darte ánimos y yo… en realidad, me siento insignificante ante todo eso.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué dices eso?

- Porque… yo apenas sé como darte ánimos. Y tampoco que hacer para estar a la altura de todo esto. Vas a dar tu vida por tu hermana y no sé como reaccionar ni como podré apoyarte. ¡Debo ser la peor novia del mundo!

- Ey, ey, ey. Eso no tiene nada que ver, ¿sabes? Me ha hecho muy feliz que hayas venido.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si. Sobre todo, porque nunca hemos tenido demasiado tiempo para nosotros… y lo siento mucho. En parte es culpa mía, tengo la mala costumbre de meterme en demasiados líos.

- Que va… yo que soy una novia terrible.

- No digas eso – se arrimó, abrazándola - . Yo estoy muy feliz de tenerte a mi lado. Y me lo he pasado muy bien contigo. Sabes manejar muy bien el balón.

- ¿Qué te pensabas, eh? Las chicas también sabemos jugar.

- Je, je, je. Sabía que si te picaba caerías.

- Eres muy malo, ¿sabes?

- Lo sé, todo un diablo. Pero un diablo que te quiere y no te cambiaría por nada del mundo.

- Kenji…

Le dio un beso en la frente y se acostó en el futón, invitándola a hacerlo también.

- Aceptaré tu propuesta y dormiré contigo. Además, en la noche refresca bastante.

Sora sonrió y ocupó su lado del futón. Como era para una sola persona, la verdad es que tenían que estar muy juntos para no salirse o quedarse sin un trozo de manta. Al final, tuvieron que ponerse abrazados porque si no, no había manera.

- Tengo una idea

Dio media vuelta, dejando a Sora encima suya. La chica por un momento se asustó, pues no se lo esperaba y como era tan poco pesada, podía manejarla sin problemas.

- Al ser más grande que tú podrás dormir encima de mí sin problemas.

- ¿S-Seguro que no peso mucho?

- Que va, como una pluma.

Apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, esta vez oyendo claramente su corazón en el lado derecho, tal y como había dicho. Por un momento sintió como iba relajándose. No pensaba en nada, hasta que comprendió la situación en la que estaban: un chico y una chica solos en una casa, ella encima de él, sin nadie que les moleste. Las palabras de sus amigas de como lo hacían con los chicos dieron vueltas en su cabeza, poniéndola nerviosa. Quería desviar esos pensamientos. No podía por más que lo intentaba.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No tienes sueño?

- N-No es eso… es que… estaba pensando.

- ¿En qué?

- B-Bueno… - escondió la caraja, avergonzada. No le gustaba hablar de esos temas por más que sus amigas lo hacían con bastante libertad - . Es que… bueno, el otro día una compañera de clase hablaba de las cosas que hacía con sus novio y contó que… bueno… que los dos… pues…

- Tuvieron sexo, ¿no?

Asintió, sin levantar la mirada.

- D-Decía que… como llevaban más de un mes… pues que lo tenían que hacer y lo hicieron…

- Que prisa se da la gente, madre mía.

- ¿P-Prisa?

- Da igual si tienes que esperar un mes o un año. Lo importante es que ese momento sea especial.

Lo miró, curiosa, porque quería ver su reacción a la próxima pregunta que iba a hacerle.

- K-Kenji… ¿por qué nunca me lo has pedido…?

- Sencillo – le acarició el cabello, jugando con sus puntas - . Quiero hacerlo cuando tú estés preparada. No tengo ninguna prisa.

- P-Pero, no querrás esperar tanto… y las chicas que no lo hacen con sus novios dicen que estos las dejan…

- Tonta, no te voy a dejar por no hacer el amor. Tener a mi lado es suficiente satisfacción para mí.

- ¿D-De verdad?

- Ajá.

- S-Sin embargo… - se reincorporó, descubriéndose bajo la sábana – S-Si yo te lo pidiera de hacerlo ahora… ¿aceptarías?

Estaba nerviosa, sobre todo porque no podía creerse lo que estaba diciendo. Le estaba pidiendo a un chico, al que había amado desde niña, que la tomara esa noche. Claramente no se sentía preparada para hacerlo, pero si él aceptaba, ¿sería realmente capaz de hacerlo? No se veía.

- Si, si tú me lo pidieras lo haría – acarició su mejilla - . Eres la única con la que haría algo así.

- E-En ese caso… - tragó saliva - tómame por favor…

Sora se tumbó en el futón mientras que Kenji recorría con sus manos su cuerpo, deslizándolos por la tela del camisón, lo que producía un ligero cosquilleo al cuerpo de Sora, que cada vez más aumentaba su temperatura y su ritmo cardíaco. Estaba muy nerviosa, porque era la primera vez que hacía algo así. Además, estaba asustada y no sabía porque. ¿Por no estar a la altura? ¿Por no saber si a Kenji le gustará su cuerpo? Eran muchas cosas que le daban miedo, entre otras, que había escuchado que hacerlo la primera vez dolía, y eso le daba bastante miedo.

Kenji finalmente llegó a sus caderas, donde levantó parte del camisón, desvelando las braguitas rosadas de Sora. Mientras besuqueaba su estómago, fue deslizando lentamente la tela de la ropa interior de la niña, lo que la ponía más y más nerviosa. Le daba muchísima vergüenza pensar que dentro de nada tendría su sexo al descubierto frente a su novio. Tenía miedo, no quería. No estaba prepara aún para mostrárselo. Le temblaba todo del pánico que tenía de pensar que lo pudiera ver. Iba a detenerle cuando, de sorpresa, este le volvió a subir las braguitas y le bajó el camisón.

Sorprendida, lo miró, sin comprender. Este le dedicó una sonrisa. Luego la besó en la frente, retomando su lugar en el futón.

- Kenji, no pares yo…

- Te lo he dicho, me da igual esperar. No tengo ninguna prisa.

- L-Lo siento…

Se sentó a su espalda, rodeándola con los brazos mientras besuqueaba su cuello, con cariño, calmando sus temblores. La entendía. Una primera vez siempre era más importante para las chicas, y siendo tan pequeña, había cosas de ese tema que desconocía completamente. Sin embargo, no había mentido, no tenía ninguna prisa en hacerlo con ella. De hecho, no tenía intenciones reales de hacerlo esa noche, porque sabía que Sora no estaba convencida del todo.

- Q-Quería darte mi cuerpo… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer… y no soy ni capaz de eso.

- Tonta… ya me has entregado tu corazón, ¿existe algo mejor que eso?

- Pero… a los chicos os gustan las chicas atrevidas y lanzadas… ¿verdad?

- Deberías decir "a los chicos les gustan las chicas atrevidas y lanzadas". Pero a mí, me gusta una sola chica: Takenouchi Sora. Y me encanta que sea como es.

- Kenji…

Un beso tierno en la nuca dio una gran sensación de calidez a todo el cuerpo de Sora, que ya se sentía bastante bien entre los brazos de su amado, sintiéndose como una tonta por ofrecerle algo que no iba a ser capaz de darle.

- Te quiero tal y como eres… no tengas prisa. Algún día lo haremos, hasta entonces, esperaré el tiempo que haga falta.

Giró la cabeza para unirse a sus labios, en señal de agradecimiento por su compresión y de perdón por haberle pedido algo que era incapaz de darle. Volvieron a meterse en la cama, bien tapados. Al final consiguieron una buena posición, tumbados ambos hacía el lado derecho. En toda la noche, Sora estaría entre los brazos de su amado, durmiendo plácidamente. Si, era muy afortunada por tenerlo a su lado, ahora lo sabía más que nunca.


	33. La nueva técnica de Tai

**CAPÍTULO 33**

**LA NUEVA TÉCNICA DE TAI**

Mientras Sora terminaba de preparar el desayuno, Kenji luchaba en el jardín contra un rival invisible. Hacía una semana que la niña había llegado al pueblo y ya se había convertido en costumbre que se ocupará de cosas de la casa: cocinar, fregar… porque Kenji se la pasaba el día entrenando y solo paraba cuando tenía el estómago vacío o para dormir. La gente del pueblo les traía a menudo cosas, para que pudieran ir tirando, y los abuelos de Kenji también los visitaban una vez al día.

Lo que más preocupaba a Sora, es que a pesar de estar bajo el mismo techo, apenas hablaban. Dormían juntos, pero Kenji caía dormido enseguida, víctima del cansancio. Entendía que tuviera que entrenar tan duramente, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse sola. Luego estaba el tema de lo que ocurrió hacía una semana, cuando intentaron "hacerlo". Aún se sonrojaba de la vergüenza. Ella realmente quería esa noche que Kenji la poseyera, que la hiciera suya. Y no pudo porque le daba mucha vergüenza que le viera desnuda y más allí abajo.

Dejó la bandeja con los platos del desayuno en la mesa y se acercó al jardín, donde Kenji ahora estaba haciendo unas flexiones.

- ¡Kenji-san, ya está el desayuno!

- ¡Voy, gracias!

Entró en la casa, agarrando el bol de arroz con bastante apetito, porque lo devoró en cuestión de segundos, así como el pescado. Era ya habitual, comía rápido para así volver pronto al entrenamiento. Sora ya se había acostumbrado, así que no le decía nada. La puerta se abrió de golpe, y Kazo Kamirari, el pescadero, entró agotado.

- Kamirari-san, ¿qué le pasa?

- ¡K-Kenji, tú abuela se ha caído!

- ¡¿Qué?

Salió a la misma velocidad que una bala sin perder un segundo. Para cuando Sora salió a la calle, ya no estaba a la vista. El señor Kamirari llevó a Sora en su furgoneta, hasta la casa de los ancianos. Al llegar, Kenji ya estaba con su abuela en su dormitorio, donde también estaba su abuelo y el médico del pueblo, Matsudo Takio, un joven de 29 años.

- Menos mal que ha sido una caída tonta. La cadera parece que no se ha visto afectada.

- Abuela, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si, tranquilo. Es solo que me han fallado las piernas, no es nada.

- Te tengo dicho que cuando tengas que ir a comprar te acompaño.

- Kenji-kun, tienes que centrarte en el entrenamiento.

- Pero… - iba a protestar, pero la anciana posó su dedo en sus labios para hacerlo callar.

- Eso es más importante que ahora la vida de esta anciana, ¿entiendes? Ya bastante me duele que por culpa de mis doloridos huesos no pueda ir a visitarla.

El doctor terminó de examinarla y se marchó de nuevo a su consulta. Kenji quería quedarse, al menos por la mañana. Ante la negativa de los ancianos, finalmente cedió. Mientras volvían a la casa, caminando, Sora no pudo evitar mirar a su pareja con tristeza, que caminaba con la mirada dirigida al suelo.

- Kenji… oye… - calló cuando este le habló.

- Sora… ¿vamos a Odaiba?

- ¿Eh? – Cesó el paso, como él.

- Vayamos de visita. Hace una semana que dejaste las clases, necesitarás recoger tus cosas, ¿no?

- ¿Qué estás tramando…?

- Voy a traer a Kari – respondió sin más, la cogió en brazos, expandió las alas de murciélago y emprendió el vuelo mientras Sora gritaba de la sorpresa.

Todas las mañanas, se repetía la misma rutina. Kari ya estaba un poco cansada de pasarse el día encerrada en la habitación del hospital. Siempre era lo mismo: venía el médico, hablaba con sus padres de cosas que ella no llegaba a escuchar, una enfermera le cambiaba la vía, le traían el desayuno (casi no comía nada, porque estaba muy malo), recibía alguna visita y luego sola hasta la tarde.

Alguna vez le permitían salir al pasillo, pero era muy raro. Cuando sus amigos del colegio venían a verla, se sentía fatal por no poder ir con ellos a jugar al parque. Esa semana era el cumpleaños de Aoi, una de sus mejores amigas desde el jardín de infancia, y no podía ir para celebrarlo con ella. Estaba harta. Encima, no sabía nada de sus hermanos. Tai prometió pasarse a menudo, pero ya hacía cuatro días que no le veía y en cuanto a Kenji, ni que decir, no tenía noticias de él.

- Ey, ¿qué tal estás princesa? – Sonó una voz que provenía de la ventana. La reconoció enseguida, porque solo existía una persona en todo el planeta que se refiriese a ella como "princesa", pero, ¿venir desde la ventana? Así fue, porque allí estaba Kenji sentado, en el marco.

- ¿H-Hermanito?

- ¿Cómo estás? – Si esperaba que la niña saltará de la cama y le diera un fuerte abrazó, lo que se llevó una desilusión, porque le dio la espalda, emitiendo un gruñido - . ¿O-Oye…?

- ¿Por qué no has venido a verme en todo este tiempo? ¡Me prometiste al menos una vez a la semana!

- L-Lo siento… estaba muy ocupado entrenándome y… - no sabía que excusa dar, aunque ya suponía que estaría muy enfadada.

- Ya claro.

- Vamos no te enfades… ¿están papá y mamá por aquí?

- ¿Es qué has venido a verles a ellos?

- Claro que no – se sentó a un lado de la cama y la rodeó entre sus brazos - . He venido a ver a la cosita más preciosa de este mundo.

- C-Con eso no vas a conseguir que te perdone… - dijo, algo ruborizada por el cumplido.

- Mmm… ya veo… - se separó, y habló mientras daba vueltas por la habitación, en modo desinteresado, pero siempre por donde no podía verle al estar girada para así ver si reacción - . Entonces… ¿qué debería hacer? Yo he venido a busca a una niña alegre porque quería que se viniera conmigo al pueblo un par de días a estar conmigo y los abuelos.

Kari no se movió, pero si notó una pequeña reacción.

- Pero, claro… si solo tengo a una niña enfadada, ¿cómo voy a llevármela?

- ¿M-Me vas a llevar al pueblo? – Se giró, encontrándose con el rostro de su hermano que aprovechó para darle un beso en la frente.

- Con una única condición: que estés sonriente.

- Pensaba que dirías que te perdonase…

- Oh, ¿es qué acaso esto no apaga tu enfado?

- Un poquito…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, apareciendo sus padres junto con el médico. Los tres se llevaron una buena sorpresa al ver a Kenji allí.

- Hijo, que alegría, ¿cuándo has llegado? – Lo abrazó, cariñosa.

- Hace un momento. Estaba diciéndole a Kari que me la voy a llevar al pueblo a pasar unos días.

- ¿Qué? Muchacho, ¿está loco?

- ¿Acaso no puedo, doctor?

- Tiene la salud muy débil y cada vez irá a peor. Ya se lo advertí cuando ingresó.

- Entonces, si va a empeorar tanto si está aquí como fuera, ¿qué problema ahí en que me la lleve un par de días?

- Escucha chico…

- Escúcheme usted a mí: mis abuelos son ya muy mayores como para venir a verla en persona y hoy mismo mi abuela se ha caído – al oír esto, sus padres se preocuparon, sobre todo su madre - . Y toda la gente del pueblo le encantaría tener allí a Kari. Le aseguro que estaría mejor atendida que aquí.

- Chico…

- Solo serán un par de días. ¿Acaso no es posible? No hará esfuerzos, simplemente quiero que esté con su familia fuera de estas cuatro paredes.

El médico lo miró a los ojos. Eran seguro pero a la vez implorantes. Luego miró a la niña, que también parecía que se lo estuviera pidiendo con la mirada. Finalmente, aceptó.

- De acuerdo, lo iré a preparar todo. Ven a recogerla esta tarde.

- Gracias, doctor – hizo una reverencia, en agradecimiento.

Cuando le médico abandonó la habitación, sus padres lo atacaron con preguntas.

- ¡¿Qué le ha pasado a la abuela?

- ¡¿Está bien? ¡No se ha roto nada, ¿verdad?

- Tranquilos, tranquilos. Está bien. Dice que le han fallado las piernas. Su cadera sigue igual que siempre.

- Menos mal… - respiró aliviada su madre, tomando asiento. Solo faltaba que ya le ocurriera algo grave a su anciana madre.

- Tienen muchas ganas de ver a Kari. Por eso pensé en llevármela.

- Gracias, hermanito – le tomó la mano, sonriente - . Me alegra que la abuela esté bien.

- Si – asintió - . Ahora voy a acercarme al Instituto. Por cierto, ¿y Tai?

- No lo sabemos – respondió su padre - . Empezó a irse a dormir a casa de Kou hace poco y apenas sabemos nada de él.

- Oh… vaya. Me pregunto que estarán haciendo… en fin, voy a irme. Vendré a la tarde para buscarte, ¿vale, princesa?

- ¡Vale!

Tai cayó al suelo agotado. Estar transformado en WarGreymon era demasiado agotador, aunque ahora ya podía controlarlo mejor. Lo que más le agotaba era la nueva técnica que estaba preparando.

- Lo has hecho muy bien, Tai-kun – lo felicitó Kou, desde el banco en el que estaba sentado - . Pronto dominarás esa nueva técnica.

- G-Gracias… uff… esto es agotador…

- Si. Ahora, creo que deberíamos…

- ¡Kou-senpai! – Gritó una voz varonil al otro lado de la valla del parque. Era Akiba.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Akiba? Pareces alterado.

- ¡Son los de Nanakosimari! ¡Han atacado el Instituto!

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¡Han dicho que si no les dejábamos que se llevarán a una chica al menos, iban a prender fuego a todo el Instituto! ¡Pero han amenazado en llevarse a más! ¡Asuka-san se ha ido con ellos!

- ¡¿Cómo que Asuka se ha ido? ¡Maldita sea, ¿en qué está pensado esa idiota?

- ¡Todavía quedan más en las puertas del Instituto, están causando muchos problemas!

- ¡Ya voy! ¡Tai, quédate aquí y descansa, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡N-No! ¡Voy contigo!

- Estás agotado y me servirías de poco. Cuando estés más descansado ven si quieres, pero ahora céntrate en recuperar fuerzas.

- De acuerdo… - aceptó, resignado.

Kou saltó la valla y salió a toda velocidad hacía el Instituto. Era su culpa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se acercaba por allí y hasta había olvidado lo peligrosas que eran algunas pandillas. Si no hacía algo pronto, Asuka iba a correr un gran peligro porque esos tipos no eran los que se contentaban con llevarse a una chica y ya está.

Sora salió del colegio con prisas. Había perdido mucho tiempo hablando con sus compañeras de clase para que le pusieran al día. Gracias a Matt, tenía todos los deberes anotados. Al menos ahora tendría algo con lo que entretenerse mientras Kenji entrenaba. Había tenido una pequeña conversación subidita de tono con sus amigas, en la que prefería no pensar. Dio media vuelta para ir a coger el tren que la llevaría hacía el hospital cuando chocó con alguien y cayó de culo en el suelo. Se hizo bastante daño.

- Ay… lo siento, no miraba por donde iba y… - la respuesta que obtuvo fue un fuerte bofetón en la mejilla izquierda.

Algo atontada por el golpe, tiraron de la camiseta, alzándola en el aire. Un tipo de cabello rubio teñido, mucho más grande que Kenji o Kou, la miró con muy malos ojos.

- ¿Sabes el daño que me has hecho, pequeña zorra?

- Ey, ¿y si no la llevamos también? ¿O acaso alguien de aquí va a impedirlo?

No entendía muy bien lo que pasaba. Miró a su alrededor y vio a un montón de estudiantes de Instituto y del colegio que estaban apartados. En ambas puertas habían un grupo de unos quince estudiantes con uniforme morado que Sora no conocía de nada.

- Si, quizás este bien… será entretenido – lamió sus labios - . Venga, vámo-

La patada en la cara lo estampó contra la pared. Sora pensaba que iba a caer en el suelo, pero unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron en el aire con gentileza y seguridad. Miró a su salvador, alegrándose de verle.

- ¡Kenji-san!

Ella se alegraba, pero la mirada de él no era de alegría. Es más, le pareció percibir en sus ojos una cierta chispa al rojo vivo de odio.

- C-Cabrón… ¡¿quién coño eres tú? – Gritó al que había golpeado. Su cara estaba roja y su nariz sangraba. Seguramente la tenía rota.

- No sé de donde venís ni me importa. Pero marcharos de aquí si no queréis acabar en la cama de un hospital con todos los huesos rotos – dejó gentilmente a Sora en el suelo y esta se alejó.

- ¿Estás de coña, tío? ¿De verdad piensas que vas a poder tú solo contra todos nosotros? ¡Qué me hayas dado ha sido solo cosa de suerte! – Lo golpeó con un puñetazo, que Kenji no tuvo ningún problema en detener con su mano izquierda. Luego rodeó los nudillos con los dedos y apretó su mano, provocándole un gran dolor a ese macarra - ¡Uaaaaaaaaaah!

- A tus compañeros les puedo perdonar porque no han hecho nada que me cabree… pero tú… - apretó más la mano, haciéndole sentir al macarra que le rompía el puño - . Has pegado a mi novia, y eso si que me pone de muy mala ostia.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la cabeza del macarra acabó estampando contra el suelo de un talonazo. Toda la pandilla estaba alucinando. Nadie en la vida había tumbado a su compañero de un solo golpe.

- Os lo diré otra vez: marcharos o acabaréis con vuestro amigos.

Por un momento titubearon, pero al final todos se lanzaron a por Kenji. Este suspiró, resignado. Por otro lado, apretó los puños, porque todavía no se había quedado a gusto con lo del golpe a Sora, de modo que fue a por ellos.

Cuando Kou y Akiba llegaron, no pudieron evitar su asombro. Un gran grupo de macarras, de alrededor de unos trece o catorce. Todos estaban en el suelo inconscientes.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí…?

- Ah, mira, si es Kou. No sabía que habías vuelto.

Al girarse, se encontró con un pequeño grupo, a los que reconoció al instante.

- ¿Rouki? Un momento, ¿habéis sido vosotros…?

- Ah, no. Nosotros estamos aquí por hacer un favor.

- ¿Un favor?

- Kamiya Kenji me ha telefoneado pidiéndome que, hasta su regreso, nos ocupemos de proteger esta zona.

- ¿Kenji? Un momento… ¿ha sido él quien ha hecho esto…?

- Eso parece. Y parecía muy cabreado, ¿sabes?

- ¿Dónde está?

- No lo sé. Solo me ha pedido el favor. Ya estoy al tanto de lo del torneo, en serio, Kou… - todos empezaron a llorar de golpe - ¡qué grandes sois por participar para salvar a una pobre niñita!

- ¡¿A qué viene poneros a llorar de golpe, idiotas? ¡¿Y cómo os habéis enterado?

- Oh, ha salido en internet – respondió, recuperado totalmente, lo que dejó a cuadros a los dos chicos - . Está la lista de participantes y sus peticiones. No te preocupes, nos ocuparemos de esta zona hasta que volváis.

- Pues te lo agradezco… - agarró a uno de los macarras que tenía más cerca. Tenía que haber sido obra de Kenji, porque estaba para el arrastre – Ey, tú, ¿a dónde os habéis llevado a la chica?

- U-Uh… n-no lo sé…

- No me toques los huevos… ¿o acaso quieres que llame al que os ha hecho esto? – Ese farol pareció funcionar, porque el tipo se acojonó literalmente.

- ¡E-Está en la zona este! ¡Se la ha llevado Crank!

- Bien, así me gusta – lo tiró a un lado – Voy a buscar a Asuka-san. ¿Podéis limpiar esto, por favor?

- Será un placer.

Y se marchó, esperando llegar a tiempo. Ya había oído hablar de Crank. Era famoso por las incontables denuncias de violaciones y maltratos que había recibido por parte de estudiantes de Instituto. Sin embargo, como nunca dejaba ninguna prueba, el testimonio de las estudiantes no era suficiente y lo dejaban libre.

Tai hizo unos estiramientos, ya más descansado. Ahora si que podía ir al Instituto para ayudar a Kou. Esperaba que hubiera dejado algo para él, porque así podría poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido. Iba a ponerse en camino cuando alguien lo llamó.

- Ey, chico, eres Kamiya Tai, ¿cierto? – Preguntó una voz cordial.

Miró a su dueño. Era un estudiante, por su uniforme morado, pero no le conocía de nada. El cabello lo tenía peinado a lo punky.

- Si, soy yo.

- Ven rápido, tu compañero está malherido.

- ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Kou-san?

- Si, ven, te llevaré hasta él. Le han pillado un montón de macarras y esta muy mal – lo apresuró, empezando a correr.

Tai lo siguió, furioso consigo mismo. Tenía que haber ido con él, habría podido ayudarle, seguro. Esperaba que no estuviera muy mal. Por su parte, desde el otro lado de la valla, Kenji miraba como su hermano se iba con ese tipo, al que, por la descripción que le habían dado esos palurdos, debía ser su jefe.

- ¿A dónde va Tai con ese tipo?

Saltó la valla y los siguió, hasta un almacén abandonado. El tipo punky y Tai entraron, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Sin que nadie lo viera, Kenji se acercó a una pila de cajas y se asomó por una de las ventanas rotas, para ver que ocurría en el interior.

- ¿Dónde está Kou-san? – Preguntó Tai, al ver que no había nadie.

- No está aquí. Seguramente esté de camino en busca de Crank.

- Entonces, ¿para qué me has traído aquí?

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? – Su cuerpo cambió, cubriéndose de una armadura de bronce que cargaba una pesada espada - . Niño elegido… que exista alguien como tú es un problema para nosotros.

- ¡Un digimon! – Se puso en guardia.

El Knightmon atacó con su pesada espada. Tai saltó hacía atrás, esquivándolo ágilmente y se transformó en WarGreymon. Logró embestir al caballero de pesada armadura, lanzándolo contra una pila de cajas. Kenji silbó, contento por la gran movilidad de su hermano. Había hecho un movimiento muy acertado. Lo malo es que tenía que haber hecho más fuerza, porque ese tipo se levantó como si nada.

- No ha estado mal… ¡ahora veamos como te defiendes de esto! – Comenzó a dar sablazos en el aire.

Tai pudo irlos esquivando bien, para su sorpresa. Los movimientos de su rival le parecían muy lentos, y a pesar del pesado cuerpo de WarGreymon, podía moverse con bastante agilidad. Cansado de retroceder, comenzó a atacar con los Matadramon, cuyos golpes eran detenidos por la espalda de su enemigo. Finalmente, saltó en el aire, comenzó a girar como un remolino y atacó con el Fierce Tornado.

Lo malo es que aún no podía controlar su trayectoria y acabó elevándose hacía las tuberías que contenían el agua de los aspersores, destrozándolas, así como varias lámparas del techo, que cayeron al suelo.

- ¡Estúpido! ¡Si no sabemos controlar un ataque no lo hagas! ¡Fierce Sword!

Usó los Matadramon para protegerse, pero la espada los cortó como si fueran de papel, así como que le hirió un poco los brazos. Kenji pensaba ir a ayudarle, pero se abstuvo. Esta era la primera pelea de su hermano pequeño y tenía que librarla él solo, para ponerse a prueba. Lo mejor era mantenerse al margen. Ya intervendría si tenía que hacerlo. Oyó entonces unas voces por el lado donde estaba la puerta. En silencio, se arrimó al borde, para ver que pasaba. Eran un grupo de la pandilla de ese tipo, al menos una veintena.

- Bien, vamos a entrar a ayudar al jefe.

- Ya lo sabéis, tenemos que machacarlos hasta dejarlo medio muerto.

- ¡Si! – Asintieron todos a la vez.

Iban a abrir la puerta, pero esta les resultó muy pesada. Daba igual cuantos intentaban empujarla, que no había forma de lograr que se moviera ni un solo centímetro.

- Lo siento chicos, pero mi hermanito está librando su primera pelea real y no puedo permitiros interrumpir.

El grupo se giró para ver a Kenji, al que no esperaban.

- Si queréis entreteneros con alguien mientras esperamos, ¿por qué no venís a por mí?

- ¿Estás loco tío?

- ¿Quieres morir o qué, gilipollas?

- Venid y veremos si sois capaces de matarme – les provocó, cosa que funcionó, porque fueron a por él.

Por otro lado, dentro del almacén, Tai se apoyó en una pared para saltar en el aire. Atacar cuerpo a cuerpo era muy peligroso por culpa de esa espada, y encima ya no tenía los Matadramon. Pegó una patada a una pila de cajas, para que cayeran encima de su rival, que las destrozó en miles de pequeños pedazos con un grácil movimiento su espada.

No pudo ganar mucho tiempo. Intentaba recordar lo que Kou le decía mientras entrenaban: "Si te enfrentas a un rival más fuerte que tú, y estás en desventaja, busca su punto débil". Pero, ¿cuál era su punto débil? A pesar de su pesada armadura era muy rápido y lo seguía de cerca. Lanzó una Gaia Force, que el Knightmon partió sin problemas. Logró situarse cerca de él, golpeándole el pecho.

Gracias a la armadura el daño fue mínimo, pero Tai tuvo que aterrizar. Ese tipo parecía controlar muy bien a su digimon, y si no hacía algo estaba perdido. Pensó, lo que tenía que hacer era quitarle esa espada… de modo que solo había una forma de hacerlo. Una locura, pero esperó que funcionase.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te vas a rendir? – Alzó su espada para dar un mandoble recto.

Antes de que le alcanzará la cabeza, Tai alzó las manos y logró detener la espada en seco, para la sorpresa de su rival. Usó todas sus fuerzas, logrando romper el fuerte acero. El Knightmon retrocedió unos pasos.

- No está mal… sin embargo… - desenvainó las otras dos - ¡Qué me hayas despojado de un arma no cambia nada, estúpido! – Empezó a atacarle.

Al principio Tai podía esquivarlo, pero poco a poco fueron ganando velocidad todas las estocadas, llegando a herirle en incontables ocasiones. Retrocedió, sin saber que hacer. ¿Acaso hasta ahí podía llegar? ¿No podía derrotar a alguien como ese tipo? ¿Acaso todo el entrenamiento que había hecho no servía para nada? Ahora comprendía como debieron sentirse Agumon y Gabumon cuando plantaron cara a Piedmon la primera vez… indefensos a pesar de su nuevo poder.

Tenía que hacer algo, el problema era, ¿el qué? Ese tipo controlaba a su digimon muy bien, y Tai no dominaba por completo la Gaia Force como para usarla con seguridad. Por no decir que podía cortarla sin problemas. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer. Entonces, oyó un chasquido. Era como el sonido de una descarga. Miró al techo, de donde provenía. Había varios cables colgando, que estaban a punto de caerse. Entonces dirigió la vista hacía su rival, que jugaba con las espadas, como si esperase a que hiciera algo. Ya lo tenía, sabía como iba a derrotarlo. Alzó las manos al aire, ante la sorpresa de su enemigo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te rindes?

- No, voy a derrotarte – respondió, vacilante.

- ¿A derrotarme? ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

- Con mi nueva técnica – el agua a su alrededor comenzó a flotar para la sorpresa de Knightmon, dirigiéndose al hueco que dejaba las manos de WarGreymon, formando una pequeña bola de agua que se iba haciendo más grande.

- ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?

Kenji derribó al último sin mayor complicación. Al final esos tipos habían acabado siendo unos peleles. Decidió ir rápido a ver como le iba a su hermano pequeño. Tuvo suerte de apartarse a tiempo, porque por la ventana empezó a salir una cantidad enorme de agua. No podía más que mirar interrogante de donde demonios había salido tanta agua. Cuando finalmente dejó de salir, se asomó por la ventana.

Su hermano estaba en tierra, en su forma humana, y el Knightmon de pie frente a él. ¿Qué había pasado? La cuestión es que toda la habitación estaba cubierta de agua hasta un cierto punto, incluidos los cuerpos de su hermano y el caballero digimon. Oyó entonces unos chasquidos. Al mirar al techo y ver los cables eléctricos, entendió. Eso debía ser cosa de su hermano, la cosa era, que si esos cables, que ya parecían estar a punto de caer al suelo, tocaban el agua Tai iba a acabar chamuscado. Si le daba tiempo, porque el digimon iba a empalarlo.

- Estúpido… ¡soy de metal, atacarme con agua no tiene ningún sentido! Si tú, que fuiste quien derrotó a uno de los más poderosos digimon, es tan débil, no tengo nada que temer. ¡Muere!

La espada iba a clavarse directamente en el corazón del niño, pero este desapareció, clavándose en las losas de mármol. Sin entender que había pasado, el digimon miró a su alrededor, buscándolo. Estaba inconsciente tras haber realizado su técnica, no podía haberse movido por si mismo.

- ¿Atacar a un niño indefenso es labor digna de un caballero?

Knightmon buscó al dueño de la voz, lo encontró asomado al borde de una ventana. Lo reconoció al instante.

- Kamiya Kenji… de modo que has venido a salvar a tu hermanito… ¿eh?

- ¿Salvarle? – Preguntó, haciendo entender que no sabía de que hablaba.

- Tu hermano ha luchado conmigo y ha perdido. Tú has venido a salvarle, ¿no es así?

- Que ha luchado contigo, es verdad. Que lo acabo de salvar, es verdad. Ahora, ¿quién te dice que haya perdido?

- ¡Ja! ¿Acaso no lo ves? El yace inconsciente y yo sigo en pie. La victoria está clara.

- Yo de ti no estaría tan seguro.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué no miras hacía el techo? Estoy seguro que te llevarás una buena sorpresa.

No sabía a que se refería, así que lo hizo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver los cables que emitían pequeñas cargas eléctricas, a punto de caer.

- Como bien sabrás, el agua es una buena conductora de la electricidad… y si a eso le sumamos que tu cuerpo es puro metal…

- ¡E-Espera! ¡A-Ayúdame, por favor! ¡Sálva…! – Los cables cayeron en el agua y emitieron una gran descarga eléctrica, que fue directa hacía el digimon, provocando un fuerte destelleno.

Kenji se marchó, no le apetecía ver fuegos artificiales. Dejó, con sumo cuidado, a su hermano apoyado en el suelo. Tai entre abrió los ojos, viéndolo todo borroso.

- ¿K-Kenji…?

- Lo has hecho muy bien, Tai – lo felicitó, acariciándole el cabello - . Ahora descansa. Debes estar agotado.

Y como si le hubiera lanzado un hechizo, se quedó dormido. No despertó hasta que sintió que algo le golpeaba en la cara y alguien gritaba su nombre. Al abrir los ojos al principio lo veía todo borroso, sin embargo, al final recuperó la visibilidad.

- ¡Tai-kun, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Kou, preocupado.

- ¿K-Kou-san…? Uh…

- No te levantes, Tai-kun. Estás herido – le aconsejó Asuka.

- ¿Qué ha…?

- Vine tras rescatar a Asuka. Estabas aquí tirado, inconsciente. Aunque veo que has logrado acabar con el jefe de la pandilla y sus secuaces.

- ¿E-Eh…? ¿Qué secuaces?

- Pues, esos – le señaló al grupo que había tirado en el suelo, cerca de la puerta.

- A esos no los he derrotado yo…

- ¿Eh? – Lo miraron incrédulo.

- K-Kenji… ¡seguro que fue mi hermano! ¡Me salvó de morir electrificado!

- ¿Kenji-san? ¿Ha estado aquí? – Preguntó Asuka.

- No puede ser… aunque en el Instituto dijeron que… - entonces se dio cuenta de que había algo escrito en japonés en la pared, diferente a los grafitis que decoraban la fachada del viejo almacén - ¿Qué es eso?

Tai se acercó, reconociendo en esos caracteres la letra de su hermano mayo. Los repasó con la mano, con cuidado para no borrarlos. Entonces, no lo había soñado, de verdad había estado allí.

- Buen trabajo… - leyó en voz alta y luego miró lo que ponía debajo – La próxima vez no seas tan loco jugándote el pellejo para ganar a tu rival…

Miró al cielo, feliz de haber recibido las felicitaciones de su hermano, y más aún de que, aunque haya sido un momento, haberlo visto tras tanto tiempo. Apretó los puños, con fuerzas, prometiéndose que se haría más fuerte, para no tardar tanto en derrotar a su próximo enemigo.

- ¡Gracias, Kenji! ¡Te juro que seré más fuerte antes del torneo! – Gritó a los cuatro vientos, deseando que pudiera oírlo.

Mientras volaba, con Sora sujeta a su espalda, y su hermana entre los brazos, Kenji giró un momento la cabeza a un lado, porque le pareció oír algo. Sonrió, debía ser su imaginación, aunque estaba seguro que alguien le estaba diciendo algo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kenji-san?

- No, nada. Pensé que alguien me decía algo. En fin, sujetaros bien, chicas, que voy a aumentar la velocidad.

- ¡Vale! – Gritó su hermana, agarrándose a los brazos de su hermano mayor.

Y en cuestión de segundos, abandonaron Odaiba a toda velocidad, como si fueran un misil.


	34. Las lágrimas de Kari

**CAPÍTULO 34**

**LAS LÁGRIMAS DE KARI**

Para cuando llegaron al pueblo, ya caía casi la noche. Tardaron un poco más porque tuvieron que reducir la velocidad, debido al mal estado de la niña. Aún así, Kenji se sintió satisfecho, porque había reducido el tiempo que tardaba en trasladarse de un lugar a otro en casi a la mitad.

Aterrizaron frente a la casa de sus abuelos. Tras dejar a las chicas en el suelo, regresó a su forma humana. Kari iba a entrar a toda velocidad para ir a ver a su abuela, pero su hermano la detuvo.

- Espera, vamos a darle una sorpresa, ¿vale?

- ¡Vale! – Aceptó.

Kenji y Sora entraron primero. Tal y como supuso su nieto, encontró a los ancianos en su cuarto. Su abuela estaba medio recostada en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en varios cojines. Su abuelo estaba en el sillón, fumando su pipa. Al verlos aparecer, ambos sonrieron.

- Cielo, ¿dónde os habíais metido? No sabíamos nada de vosotros.

- Perdona, abuela. ¿Cómo estás? – Se acercó.

- Bien, el médico dice que no es nada. En unos días estaré recuperada.

- Genial.

- ¿Y a dónde habéis ido, Kenji-kun? – Preguntó su abuelo – . El pueblo enteró os ha estado buscando.

- Disculpad que nos fuéramos sin decir nada, Pero, quería traeros un regalo, por permitirme usar la casa y haberme acogido.

- Oh, no hacía falta cariño.

- ¿Y qué es, hijo?

Hizo una señal hacía la puerta y Kari entró corriendo, lanzándose sobre la cama. Al verla, sus abuelos no se lo podían creer.

- ¡Hola! – Saludó, dándole un gran abrazo a la anciana.

- ¡K-Kari-chan! ¡P-Pero…. ! – Miró a su nieto, que asintió - . Cielo… esto…

- Si no podéis bajar a estar con ella, ¿por qué no que venga ella? Se quedará esta noche y mañana.

- Pero, Kenji-kun… - su abuelo disfrutó del abrazo que le hizo la niña cuando la agarró en brazos. Le costó alzarla. Estaba claro que todavía le quedaba mucho por crecer - . Gracias, hijo.

- Si no os importa, haré la cena para todos.

- Sora-chan, no es necesario, yo puedo… ugh… - iba a levantarse, pero sintió un tirón en la cadera que la hizo tumbarse otra vez.

- No se mueva, por favor. Insisto. Deje que cocine yo.

- D-De acuerdo… ay, ay… perdona a esta pobre anciana.

- No hay nada que perdonar, señora.

Dejando a los ancianos con su nieta, los dos niños bajaron a la cocina. Desde que había llegado, Kenji no podía más que admirar la habilidad culinaria de su novia. A simple vista, Sora podría pasar perfectamente por un chico, puesto que siempre llevaba ropa bastante masculina y el cabello bastante corto. Sin embargo, las tareas de la casa se le daban muy bien y su comida era deliciosa. Si había uno de los placeres de soportar ese duro entrenamiento, era poder probar su comida tras tan duro trabajo.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

- La última vez que me preguntaste eso tuvimos que cenar pan con queso, ¿recuerdas?

- Ey, se me fue la mano con la sopa…

- Y confundiste la sal con el azúcar… la salsa de tomate con la mostaza… te sobrepasaste con el picante… y también.

- Y-Ya lo he pillado….

- ¿Por qué no subes arriba con tu familia?

- Me siento mal que hagas tú sola la cena, Sora – se situó tras ellas y colocó sus manos sobre las de ella - . Vamos, algo habrá que pueda hacer.

- Si – alzó el cuchillo, que emitió un pequeño brillo amenazante, que asustó a Kenji - . Alejarte de la cocina.

- C-Cómo tu digas – obedeció.

A veces, esa chica podía dar miedo. Fue su culpa, desde luego que ese día se estropeará la cena. Pero no lo hizo a propósito. En América casi nunca había tenido que cocinar, más que nada porque había tenido inutilizadas las manos, y en Japón había aprendido lo básico. Si hasta Tai sabía preparar más cosas que él, y eso que solo sabía preparar una tortilla a la francesa.

Subió las escaleras y se dispuso a entrar, pero oyó algo relacionado con él y Tai. Instintivamente, se escondió tras la pared y observaba por la pequeña apertura, intentando escuchar lo que decían.

- Me alegra que estéis bien, abuelita.

- Gracias, cariño. A mi me alegra más que estés aquí. Pero, ¿está bien? ¿No te pasará nada?

- Ah, mi hermanito convenció al doctor. Es genial. El médico dice que tengo un hermano mayor muy optimista.

- ¿Dice eso?

- Si – asintió – porque no le permitió ponerme a dormir dice. Aunque no sé a que se refería con eso. ¿Era algo malo?

Los dos ancianos se miraron. Estaban al corriente de eso, su hija les contó todo lo acontecido aquella noche. Kenji le imploró al médico que ni se le ocurriera inducirle un coma, y con el apoyo de Tai lo consiguió. La cuestión importante era, que tenía sus riesgos, que muy pronto verían la luz.

- No, cariño. Lo que pasa es… que si te hacían eso, no podían curarte. Y Kenji y Tai quieren que te cures, por encima de todo.

- Lo sé, por eso están en el torneo. Es genial tener unos hermanos como ellos – al oír eso, Kenji sintió que su corazón se emocionaba, incluso que alguna lágrima descendía por su mejilla, de la felicidad. Porque él también sentía que tener una hermana como Kari era lo mejor del mundo – Pero… me siento muy mal…

- ¿Por qué, cariño?

- Tai me dijo que no me preocupase… pero… es que tengo mucho miedo…

- ¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

- A veces… me duele mucho el pecho… el doctor dice que es por mi enfermedad y que va a ir a más… Tengo miedo de sentir mucho dolor… y tengo miedo de…. La muerte…

- Cariño, pero si no vas a morir, ellos… - calló al ver las lágrimas caer desde los ojos de su nieta.

- ¡Yo no quiero morir, abuela! – Hundió la cara en el regazo de la anciana - ¡Quiero seguir viviendo con papá y mamá! ¡Qué Tai me lleve al parque y juguemos al fútbol! ¡Qué Kenji me arrope por las noches y duerma conmigo cuando tenga una pesadilla! ¡Qué pueda venir a veros! ¡Seguir jugando con Sakura y poder ir a los grandes almacenes con Sora-san y Mimi-san! ¡No quiero perderos a ninguno!

- Cielo… - los dos ancianos tenían que contenerse para no acompañar al llanto de la niña.

A su edad, el pensar en morirse y perderlo todo era algo aterrador. Que una niña tan pequeña tuviera que enfrentarse a algo tan horrible como la muerte, más aún cuando tu vida pendía de un hilo y la parca acechaba en cada esquina, era algo que nadie podía llegar a comprender.

Desde el pasillo, Kenji lo había escuchado todo en silencio. Apretaba tanto sus puños que incluso empezaron a sangrar por las heridas. ¿Qué su hermana tenía miedo? Claro que lo tenía. Y todo por su culpa. Le pidió que aguantase, pero, ¿en algún momento pensó en lo que iba a tener que soportar esa niña? ¿En lo que suponía lo que le estaba pidiendo? Estaba al corriente de su estado, lo había hablado con sus padres: en la última semana Kari había empezado a tener ataques más frecuentes, y el médico había aumentado la dosis, pero, llegaría un punto en que no podía aumentar los calmantes. Kari podía morir de dolor o cortarse la lengua y tragársela. Un montón de cosas que no podrían controlar.

"¿Te vas a arrepentir ahora de tu decisión, mocoso?", le preguntó Diablomon, que desde su interior notaba como se sentía.

- Solo quiero saber… si hice lo correcto… en ningún momento pensé en como se sentiría ella…

"Tiene miedo, es normal."

- Dime una cosa… eres un digimon clase demonio, ¿no es así?

"Correcto"

- En occidente suelen decir que la gente invocaba demonios para conseguir algo, y ellos a cambio les solicitaban un pago. ¿Ocurre lo mismo en el mundo digimon?

Diablomon guardó silencio, ante lo que Kenji volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Ocurre lo mismo?

"Si. En algunos casos un digimon acude a los de la clase demonio para conseguir algo, a cambio de un pago"

- ¿Y no podrías curarla? ¿Cómo haces con mis heridas?

"Igual si estuviera fuera de ti, a cambio de un pago, podría salvarla. No hago la caridad, mocoso"

- Es decir, que estando dentro de mí, no tienes poder.

"Eso es"

- En ese caso – se acercó a la ventana y la abrió - . Voy a tener que terminar con este entrenamiento cuanto antes.

Saltó y expandió las alas, alzándose hasta las nubes. Pedía perdón por irse sin avisar. El tiempo apremiaba, y tras escuchar los llantos de su hermana no podía permitirse estar haciendo el vago. Quería disfrutar de la rica cena de Sora, y pasarlo bien con su familia. Tendría que posponerlo a cuando terminase el torneo.

Ya era medianoche para cuando Sora regresó a la casa. El abuelo de su novio la acompañó en su camioneta. Nadie sabía donde estaba Kenji. Un vecino dijo que lo había visto salir volando por la ventana, cosa de la que no estaba muy seguro, pues estaba muy oscuro. Iban a empezar a buscarlo, cuando Sora explicó que seguramente hubiera olvidado algo o habría ido a algún sitio. No era la primera vez que desaparecía sin decir nada a nadie. A pesar de las quejas de Kari, que quería esperarlo para cenar, acabaron haciéndolo sin él.

- Muchas gracias por traerme, señor.

- Sora-chan, eres una cocinera fantástica. Me da pena pedírtelo, ¿pero podrías venir también mañana?

- Será un placer cocinar para ustedes.

- Te lo agradezco. Y dale un cachete a Kenji-kun de mi parte. Esta muy feo eso de irse sin decir nada.

- Tranquilo, lo haré.

Esperó a ver desaparecer la camioneta en la oscuridad y entró en la casa. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, aún así, llamó a Kenji.

- ¿Kenji? ¿Estás aquí?

Probó habitación por habitación, llamándole en todo momento. No obtuvo respuesta alguna. Tal y como esperaba, no había ido a casa.

"¿Dónde estará Kenji-san? Es raro que se vaya sin decir nada"

- Ya lo hizo una vez, Biyomon… lo que me preocupa es si estará bien…

"Seguro, a fin de cuentas Diablomon está en su interior"

- Tienes razón – sonrió, viendo que era una tontería preocuparse. Igual estaba dando una vuelta o entrenando. No hacía falta preocuparse.

Se puso el camisón y entró en el futón, sintiendo una gran rareza el tener tanto espacio, puesto que siempre tenía que compartirlo con él. Intentó dormir, pero no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba completamente desvelada. Según su dispositivo digital ya eran las dos y media de la madrugada.

Salió a la calle, para ver si desde el portal veía venir a Kenji, pero nada, estaba desolado. Incluso había refrescado bastante, por lo que regresó dentro. Volvió a meterse en el futón. Probó a contar ovejas, números, repasar las tablas de multiplicar. Nada funcionó. Estaba demasiado preocupado como para dormir.

Y así llegó la mañana. No consiguió pegar ojo en toda la noche. A primera hora fue a casa de sus abuelos. El anciano ya estaba despierto, mientras que Kari todavía dormía.

- ¿Y Kenji-kun?

Sora hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, lo que preocupó al anciano.

- Kari-chan estuvo muy preocupada, pero finalmente se durmió… dios mío, espero que no le haya pasado algo.

- Seguramente regresará, no se preocupe. La última vez estuvo unas horas sin aparecer, ¿recuerda? Y todo porque cayó agotado del cansancio.

- Si, tienes razón. Por favor, entra. Aquí cogerás frío.

- Gracias.

Sin embargo, pasó la hora de comer y no apareció. Sora le contó una pequeña mentira a Kari, de que Akiba había llamado a Kenji porque necesitaban su ayuda con una pandilla que molestaban en el colegio y que regresaría a la noche. Cosa que esperaba, porque al día siguiente tendría que llevar a su hermana de regreso a Odaiba.

- ¡Es genial! Siempre está echando a los malos

- Si, ¿verdad? – Sonrió, preocupada por no saber nada de él.

Y así cayó la tarde. El sol empezaba a ocultarse y la noche aparecía tímidamente en el cielo. Sora permanecía frente a la puerta de la casa, esperando paciente su regreso. Junto a ella, estaba el abuelo de los niños.

- Santo cielo… ¿dónde se habrá metido este chico?

- No entiendo porque se fue… espero que no sea por lo que le dije en la cocina… si le dije que me esperará en la habitación.

- ¿Habitación? – El anciano frunció el ceño - ¿Qué habitación?

- Es que es un manazas en la cocina, y como prefería que no me ayudará, le dije que subiera a la habitación para que estuviera con Kari-chan y ustedes.

- Pero, si Kenji no entró… oh, no… no, no… ¡seguro que escuchó a Kari-chan!

- ¿Eh? – Sora miró al anciano sin entender a que se refería.

- Kari-chan empezó a llorar, ¿sabes? Porque está muy asustado por lo de la operación. Seguro que Kenji-kun nos oyó.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Si había algo que alimentaba las ganas de entrenar más allá de sus fuerzas era el pensar en su hermana. Y si estaba llorando, eso lo multiplicaba por mil. Entonces, no tenía tiempo que perder. Transformó parcialmente su cuerpo en el de Biyomon y alzó el vuelo. Si no estaba en casa, debía estar en las afueras del pueblo, no muy lejos. Según le contaba a veces, había encontrado un buen sitio en el que entrenar. Tenía que encontrarlo.

En una pequeña llanura, Kenji estaba en el suelo, casi sin fuerzas y agotado. Lo había intentando ya unas cincuenta veces, y esta última casi lo había conseguido del todo.

"Mocoso, déjalo ya. Si no eres capaz de controlar la transformación en el modo Hipercampeón no podrás con el Battle Mode"

- Una vez más… - intentó levantarse, pero sus brazos le fallaron y volvió a caer – Solo una vez más…

"A este paso tendrás que descansar una semana, déjalo ya. Con solo controlar el modo Hipercampeón tendrás suficiente"

- No… eso no será suficiente… tengo que conseguirlo… ugh…

"Escúchame, y esta vez te hablo en serio. No va a hacer ningún bien que te destroces antes del torneo y…"

- Tú lo viste… ¿no? Las lágrimas de mi hermana… su miedo…

"Es normal. Todos tienen miedo a la muerte"

- Yo me juré… que Kari y Tai jamás volverían a tener que derramar una sola lágrima… por ese motivo empecé a aprender artes marciales…

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

- Cuando veía… como a Tai y a Kari… se metían con ellos esos abusones, y venían hacía mi, en busca de ayuda… y ugh… - el pecho le dolía una barbaridad, eso debía ser por culpa de haber abusado del poder de la oscuridad.

"Mocoso, hazme caso y descansa."

- Yo me prometí… juré que jamás llorarían por nada si yo podía evitarlo… así que… - logró levantarse, aunque a durar penas lograba mantenerse en pie. Las piernas le temblaban, los brazos le pasaban y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos - ¡haré esto hasta que no me queden fuerzas! ¡Una vez más, Diablomon!

"¿Estás loco? Conseguirás que muramos los dos"

- Voy a dominarlo… - empezó a salir un aura oscura de su cuerpo en forma de ráfagas, creando un pequeño remolino a su alrededor - ¡Voy a dominar el Battle Mode para hacer que las lágrimas de miedo de Kari se conviertan en felicidad! ¡Me da igual lo que me pase a mí! ¡Dame una vez más el poder de la oscuridad!

"Como quieras, pero yo ya te lo advertí"

La energía oscura se liberó más y más, convirtiendo el remolino en un ciclón, que finalmente ascendió a los cielos en forma de una columna negra. En su interior, Kenji intentaba controlar todo ese poder. Diablomon le había dado pequeñas pistas de como hacerlo: tenía que materializar esa energía, e insertarla en su cuerpo, como cuando se transformaba en las formas básicas.

El problema era, que había mucha energía que manipular y su cuerpo no lograba asimilarla toda. De nuevo, sentía como la energía entraba en su cuerpo, pero también como esta salía al mismo tiempo. Tenía que retenerla todo en su interior, sin dejarlo salir. Le era imposible, no podía controlarlo.

A su mente vino la escena de Kari llorando de miedo. Abrió los ojos y agarró la oscuridad de su alrededor con las manos, insertándola en el cuerpo a modo de conexión, manteniendo fuertemente las manos sobre su pecho para no dejarla escapar.

- Yo… yo… ¡no pienso rendirme!

Sora ya había mirado por casi toda la zona de las afueras. No tenía ni la más remota idea de por donde podía estar Kenji. Entonces, le pareció distinguir algo tras una montaña. Parecía como si una columna de luz negra ascendiera hacía el cielo.

- ¿Qué es eso…?

"¡Ese es un poder de oscuridad increíble! ¡Seguro que son Kenji-san y Diablomon!

- ¡Entonces, vamos!

Voló a toda velocidad para llegar cuanto antes al lugar, pero de golpe unas fuertes ráfagas comenzaron a golpear con fuerza la zona. Sora tuvo que detenerse en seco porque no podía avanzar. Las nubes se alejaron, el cielo aún soleado oscureció de golpe y la columna de oscuridad explotó, provocando una gran onda expansiva negra, que, por suerte, no provocó muchos daños.

Sora retomó la marcha, deteniéndose un momento cuando vio algo que flotaba en el aire. No lo pudo distinguir muy bien, pero estaba segura que parecía tener forma humana. Fuera lo que fuera, cayó al suelo. Aumentó la velocidad y solo tardó un par de minutos en llegar. Tal y como había dicho Biyomon, allí encontró a Kenji, en el suelo, inconsciente.

- ¡Kenji-san! – Aterrizó, acercándose a él - ¡Despierta, Kenji-san!

Tardó un poco, pero finalmente abrió los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza, todo el cuerpo, y todo lo veía borroso. Incluso la voz de Sora le parecía estar muy lejos de allí.

- ¿Sora…? U-Uh…

- Dios mío… ¿qué has hecho?

Como pudo, lo llevó a la casa. Le metió en el futón y llamó a los abuelos para tranquilizarlos. Les pidió que no le dijeran nada a Kari sobre su desaparición. Tras despedirse, fue a su lado. No parecía tener heridas, pero estaba muy agotado, apenas podía hablar.

- L-Lo siento…

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Sabes lo que nos has preocupado a todos?

- U-Uh… - intentó levantarse, pero Sora lo detuvo.

- Tienes que descansar.

- K-Kari… uh…

- Tranquilo, esta bien… pero, ¿qué has hecho?

"Ha entrenado muy por encima de su límite", le respondió Diablomon, desde el reflejo en el espejo.

- Tonto…

"Le dije que no lo hiciera, pero se ha sobrepasado. Ahora esta totalmente agotado. Al menos, me ha sorprendido que lo consiguiera"

- ¿Conseguir? ¿El qué?

"Ha logrado dominar el Battle Mode de mi forma Hipercampeón. No le creí posible, la verdad"

- T-Te dije… que lo haría… bocazas…

- ¿Y para eso casi te matas? ¿Eres idiota?

- T-Tenía que… uh… hacerlo…K-Kari…

- ¿Lo oíste? Kenji… ella…

- Uh… estoy tan agotado… que no puedo ni abrir los ojos…

A Sora se le ocurrió una idea para curar su agotamiento. Tomó su lugar en el futón y rodeó el cuerpo de Kenji con sus manos y sus piernas, atrayéndolo hacía ella. Luego, se concentró. En su pecho, algo parecido a un corazón empezó a brillar con fuerza. El joven no entendía que pasaba, pero de pronto se sentía muy tranquilo y todo el agotamiento físico y mental parecía desaparecer lentamente.

- ¿Q-Qué…?

- Si estás un rato tranquilo, se pasará todo el cansancio… estoy usando el poder de mi emblema…

- Gracias…

Tras un par de horas, casi todo el cansancio había desaparecido de su cuerpo. Al menos, lo suficiente para poder mantenerse despierto y moverse, aunque aún le pasaba algo el cuerpo y tenía los músculos agarrotados.

- Es genial, ya me encuentro mejor – movió el brazo, aunque sintiendo algo de dolor – Gracias, Sora.

- No hay de que. Pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así, ¿entendido?

- Lo siento… - agachó la cabeza, apenado – Pero es que… cuando vi a Kari-chan llorar yo…

- Lo sé… y lo entiendo. La quieres mucho, y sé que estarías dispuesto a lo que fuera por ella. En realidad, estoy algo celosa.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – La miró, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Por Tai y por Kari-chan haría lo que fuera, incluso darías tu vida. El otro día, cuando ese matón me golpeo… dijiste que eso te ponía de muy mal humor… estoy seguro que por mí no llegarías tan lejos y… - antes de que pudiera acabar, Kenji estaba encima de ella y sus dos manos golpearon las dos partes de la almohada alrededor de la cabeza de Sora, cosa que la asustó - ¿K-Kenji-san…?

- ¿De verdad piensas eso? ¿Qué me importas menos que mis hermanos?

- E-Es que… yo…

- Lo que le dije a ese imbécil que te pegó no iba en broma. ¿Sabes lo que me tuve que contener para no arrancarle la cabeza cuando vi como te abofeteó? – Le acarició la zona en la que había sido golpeada, la marca ya había desaparecido - . Sé que desde que empezamos a salir… desde aquel día no hemos podido hacer nada normal como una pareja… y lo siento, pero… quiero que te quede claro: de ser tú la que estuviera en la situación de mi hermana, me dejaría la piel igual. Porque me importas tanto como ella y Tai. No… ¡me importas lo mismo que toda mi familia!

- K-Kenji…

- Cuando todo esto acabe… te prometo que nos iremos a un viaje juntos, donde estemos los dos solos. Pero te pido que seas paciente, hasta que acabe el torneo…

- No… lo siento… no debí haber dudado de ti… es más… me alegra saber que me quieres tanto… - acarició su mejilla, cariñosa – Yo… bueno… Kenji-san… ¿quieres… quieres hacerlo?

- ¿Eh?

- Tú lo tienes tan claro y yo he dudado por un momento… y la verdad es que yo… quiero darte mi cuerpo… quiero darte todo de mi. Porque quiero solo ser tuya.

- Te dije que no me importaba esperar a que estuvieras preparada.

- Ya lo estoy… escucharte ha disipado mi miedo… quiero que me tomes hoy…

Sin decir nada, ambos se besaron, fue un beso corto, pero apasionado. Kenji deslizó su mano hacía la zona del pantalón, y sacando la camiseta, atacó los inexistentes pechos de la niña, acariciando en pequeñas tandas ambos pezones con ternura, hasta que se pusieron duros. Sora gemía y se arqueaba al sentir el movimiento circular de los dedos de su amado. Le daba vergüenza que le estuviera tocando ahí, pero estaba decidida. Esa noche sería suya.

No merecía que la estuviera tocando con esa ternura. Había dudado de lo mucho que la amaba, y no se merecía ser tratada con tanto mimo. Incluso cerró los ojos mientras levantaba la camiseta para besarle la barriga, para que no sintiera tanto pudor. Luego desabrochó el cinturón y bajó el pantalón, pero cubriéndola con la manta, para no ver nada. Sora, ruborizada, lo miraba, sintiéndose afortunada por el hombre al que había decidido amar. Kenji bajo los vaqueros hasta las rodillas y miró a su amada.

- Kenji-san…

- Voy a bajarlas… te prometo que cerraré los ojos…

- N-No… no quiero que lo hagas… yo…

- Te da mucha vergüenza, ¿verdad? – Besó su frente - . Es la primera vez… no necesitas que seamos tan directos.

- L-Lo siento… dije que quería ser tuya y aún así…

- No pasa nada… a mi no me importa… si así estás más relajada.

- Gracias…

Y volvieron a unirse en un apasionado beso, esta vez más largo que el anterior. Kenji rebuscó entre las sábanas las braguitas de Sora, y, lentamente, empezó a bajarlas. Sora sentía como la tela bajaba por sus caderas. Ya casi estaba su sexo al descubierto cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Ambos se sobresaltaron, más que nada porque no se lo esperaban.

- Kenji-kun, ¿estás ahí? – Era la voz de su abuelo.

Kenji fue corriendo a la entrada, mientras Sora volvía a ponerse la ropa bien. Madre mía, en buen momento los habían interrumpido. La niña enrojeció de pensar solo en que hubiera pasado si los llegaban a pillar infraganti. Menos mal que no había sido así.

Al abrir la puerta, el joven se encontró con la sorpresa de no solo ver a su abuelo, sino también a su hermana.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Bueno… es que…

Kari se acercó a su hermano y tiró de su camiseta. Este lo miró curioso.

- ¿Qué te pasa, princesa?

- Parece que quiere pasar la noche contigo.

- ¿Es eso?

- Si…

- Vaya, perdona… es que…

- Sé que estás ocupado con el entrenamiento… y que es egoísta por mi parte, pero… por favor… ¿podría pasar esta noche contigo?

- B-Bueno… claro, pero… - miró hacía atrás, que Sora se había acercado para ver quien era. La niña asintió. Kenji se lo agradeció y aupó a su hermana entre sus brazos – Claro que si, princesa. Lo malo es que solo tenemos una cama, lo vamos a pasar mal.

- Oh, no te preocupes. He traído un futón en la camioneta.

- Gracias, abuelo. Pues ale – la dejó en el suelo y luego le dio una palmada en el trasero – Tira para adentro que ahora mismo voy yo.

- Vale – se alegró y fue corriendo con Sora, que se la llevo hacía dentro.

Mientras recogía el futón, Kenji se sentía un poco triste por haber perdido la oportunidad de ese momento tan íntimo con Sora. Bueno, al menos iba a poder pasar la noche tranquilo con las dos chicas que más quería en ese mundo. Debía sentirse afortunado. Y, lo mejor era, que finalmente creía estar listo ya para el torneo.


	35. Comienzan las eliminatorias

**CAPÍTULO 35**

**COMIENZAN LAS ELIMINATORIAS**

Bajo el título "Ultimate Digital Tournament" se iniciaron los preparativos para el comienzo del torneo organizado por la familia Kachi. Todos conocían su fama por lo poderosa y rica que era la familia, pero eso era ridículo. Habían logrado levantar un estado, equiparable a la unión de siete campos de fútbol, en tan solo un mes. No dejaba de sorprender lo que el dinero era capaz de conseguir.

Kenji fue directamente a la zona de los participantes, no pudiendo evitar silbar al ver la cantidad de gente que había. Esa mañana salieron pronto del pueblo, tras despedirse de sus abuelos. Quería llegar cuanto antes al estadio. Desgraciadamente, no había podido pasar a ver como estaba su hermana que, por lo que le había contado su madre, ya empezaba con los fuertes dolores del corazón. Según le dijo, hacía dos noches estuvo llorando por el intenso dolor y no consiguió conciliar el sueño, hasta pasadas las cinco, cuando el calmante hizo efecto.

Adaptó los guapos, que le dejaban los dedos libres, a las manos, sellándolos bien. Finalmente había llegado el día y estaba listo y mentalizado, en busca de la victoria.

- Voy a tener que irme, Kenji-san.

- Igual están mis padres por aquí, pero te vas a perder con tanta gente. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No te preocupes, me las apañaré. De todas formas he quedado con mi madre en la entrada.

- ¿Va a venir? – Se sorprendió, ya que a la señora Takenouchi no le gustaban nada esas competiciones tan bárbaras. Las catalogaba de "brutalidades".

- Si. Y creo que también Izzy con sus padres y el padre de Matt también estará, para cubrir el torneo.

- Entonces, te veré luego.

Ambos se unieron en un beso tierno. Kenji no deseaba dejarla ir, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Entonces, alguien tosió a su lado.

- ¿No os parece un mal lugar para eso, parejita? – Dijo Kou, mirándolo sonriendo con malicia, ante lo cual los dos se separaron, sobresaltados.

- ¡¿K-Kou?!

- Me alegra ver que al final sigues de una pieza, Kenji-kun.

- Si tú estás aquí… - miró a su espalda. Tenía el cabello algo más largo, había crecido unos centímetros y se le notaba más músculo tanto en las piernas como en el los brazos, pero era muy difícil no darse cuenta de sus características gafas en la cabeza - ¡Tai! – Corrió hacía él, dándole un fuerte abrazo - ¡Caramba, cuanto has crecido!

- ¡S-Suelta! ¡Qué me haces daño! – Intentaba zafarse, pero su hermano apretaba tan fuerte que le era imposible.

- ¡Pero bueno! ¿Acaso te da vergüenza que tu hermano mayor te dé un abrazo, hermanito?

- ¡Ni se te ocurra llamarme así! ¡Suelta ya, Kenji! ¡Qué nos están mirando todos! – Protestó, ruborizado.

- Oh, vamos… - restregó su mejilla con la suya – Que mono estás cuando te pones así.

- ¡He dicho que me sueltes! – Logró sacar un brazo de su atadura y golpeó a su hermano mayor con un fuerte capón.

Un chichón le salió en la zona del golpe al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer un par de lágrimas.

- Que malo eres… solo estaba siendo cariñoso. ¡Qué hacía mucho que no te veía!

- ¡Pero, ¿se puede tener más morro?!

- ¿P-Por qué estás tan enfadado?

- ¡Te llevaste a Kari sin decirme nada, ¿lo has olvidado?!

- Ah, eso… pero al final no pasó nada, ¿verdad, Sora?

- ¿Eh? N-No…

- ¡Da igual, pero podía haber pasado!

- Vamos, vamos… por cierto, ¿por qué hay tanta gente? Por lo que escuché en la radio, se suponía que habría una limitación a diez participantes y aquí veo más de cien.

- Parece ser que para cubrir huecos trajeron a más gente – explicó Kou - . De todas formas, eso solo aumenta nuestras posibilidades.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Aniki!

Entre el gentío, apareció Akiba, exhausto de haber tenido que moverse a empujones entre tanta gente. Al verlo, Kenji no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

- He decidido participar, aniki. Sé que no sirvo para mucho, pero cuantos más seamos, mejor. Todo sea para ayudar a Kari-chan.

- Oh, muchas gracias de verdad.

- Kenji-san, yo me tengo que ir ya.

- Vale, luego te veo Sora. ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?

- No, tranquilo. Tú céntrate en el torneo.

- De acuerdo. Ten cuidado.

- Si queréis, la acompañó yo – el ofrecimiento llegó a sus oídos en forma de voz femenina. Ninguno de ellos pudieron situar a la dueña de aquella voz de niña – Ey, chicos.

Al mirar hacía donde provenía la voz, no pudieron evitar quedarse boquiabiertos. Una chica vestida con un mallot de color rosa, sujetando su cabello largo y castaño con una cinta de gimnasia, se acercó hacía ellos.

- ¡¿Mimi?! – Exclamaron todos a la vez.

- ¿Qué tal? Cuanto tiempo sin veros.

- Mimi, ¿qué haces tú aquí con esas pintas? – Quiso saber Tai, aunque la respuesta le vino en un segundo - . N-No me digas que…

- Si, yo también participo – asintió, sonriente, lo que impactó aún más al grupo – Es que hace un mes vino un chico muy guapo y me ofreció participar en el torneo, de modo que pensé que podría ser divertido.

- Pero, Mimi-chan, ¿tú sabes donde te estás metiendo?

- No te preocupes, Sora-chan. Estaré bien, además, tengo a Palmon conmigo – señaló su pecho – Y todo sea para ayudar a Kari-chan.

- Mimi, te lo agradecemos, pero…

- Nada de peros. Y ahora voy a llevar a Sora-chan a la puerta. Nos vemos en el torneo chicos.

Mientras las veían desaparecer entre el gentío, no podían más que permanecer en un estado de alucine. Ver a Tachikawa Mimi, la niña más quejica en sus inicios en las aventuras en el mundo digimon, que solo por caerse o tener que caminar ya protestaba o lloraba, en un torneo de ese estilo era algo que no se lo habrían creído de no verlo con sus propios ojos.

Kenji iba a decirle algo a sus compañeros respecto a eso cuando sintió un escalofrío. Por un momento pensó que era su imaginación, pero no. No podía estar equivocado. Al verlo tan pálido, se acercaron a él.

- Kenji-kun, ¿te pasa algo?

- Estás muy pálido, aniki.

Como si no les escuchase, Kenji miraba a su alrededor, contando mentalmente.

"Siete… ocho… nueve… diez… maldita sea"

- Hermano, ¿qué te pasa?

- Aquí hay más gente con digimon.

- ¿Qué? – Tai miró a su alrededor pero no veía nada. Iba a preguntarle si no se había confundido, pero claro, por un momento olvidó que Diablomon era capaz de detectar a los digimon en la lejanía, ante lo cual, su hermano poseía también esa virtud.

- Contándonos a nosotros tres, y a Mimi-chan, hay otras seis personas con un digimon aquí.

- Era de esperarse del huésped de Diablomon-sama – aplaudió Kaishiro, que apareció de la nada.

Vistiendo un uniforme como de kárate, sonrió alegre de encontrarse con alguno de sus invitados, sobre todo con al que más deseaba ver.

- Me alegra ver que has podido venir, Kamiya Kenji.

- Esto es cosa tuya, ¿verdad?

- Hacer un torneo solo con diez personas, por muchos digimon que contengan, sería aburrido y monótono. Es por eso que decidí ampliar el elenco de participantes. Así será más emocionante. Me pregunto, ¿cómo actuará una persona normal ante un digimon? Será divertido de ver.

- ¡Estúpido! ¡Puedes haber heridos! – Saltó Kou.

- Oh, de modo que el perrito faldero del viejo también está aquí.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! – Kenji le hizo un gesto para que no se moviera. Kou se mordió el labio inferior para contenerse, porque las ganas de lanzarse a por ese malnacido, que despreciaba a su difunto mentor, se adueñaban de sus pensamientos.

- No tengas tanta prisa. Nos acabaremos viendo las caras en el torneo.

- ¡Así lo espero!

- Espero lo disfrutéis. Ahora, si me disculpáis, esto está a punto de comenzar y debo prepararme.

Desapareció como había aparecido, en la nada. Furioso, Kou desquitó su rabia con un puñetazo contra el suelo. Tai y Akiba era la primera vez que lo veían así, por lo que no sabían como reaccionar. En cambio, Kenji, permanecía tranquilo.

- Kou…

- Lo sé, lo sé… debo mantener la calma… Perdona. Es que ese tipo me saca de mis casillas.

Una musiquilla anunció que iba a pasar a anunciarse el comienzo del torneo. Unas plataformas emergieron del suelo en el centro del gran estadio, donde todos los asientos estaban ya ocupados. Una voz femenina comenzó a comunicar el funcionamiento de una pequeña fase eliminatoria.

Como había tantos participantes, alrededor de unos mil, y para la siguiente ronda solo requerían a diez como máximo, se dividiría a todos los participantes en cinco grupos. Las normas eran muy sencillas, solo podían quedar como máximo dos por grupo o mínimo uno. Era un combate todos contra todos, en el que estaba permitido formar grupos para actuar siempre que se respetará la norma de que no podían quedar nada más que dos personas.

Repartieron las papeletas que indicaban el grupo que le correspondía a cada uno de ellos. Tai acabó en el mismo grupo que Mimi, en el tres, mientras que Kenji y Akiba estuvieron en el cinco. Por su parte, Kou le tocó en el uno, solo, cosa que le alegró, porque estaría en el mismo grupo que Kaishiro. Apretaba los puños, haciendo crujir sus huesos. Iba a poder ajustarle las cuentas antes de lo que esperaba.

Las pasarelas eran lo suficientemente grande como para permitir moverse a cien personas, ahora, no dejaba mucho espacio para el combate y si caías fuera se consideraba abandono. Tras unos fuertes aplausos del público, una sirena indicó el comienzo de las eliminatorias.

GRUPO 5

Kenji y Akiba estaban en el centro de la pasarela, con un montón de tipos enormes, musculosos y con pinta de no tener muy buenas intenciones de querer colaborar con ellos. Akiba se esperaba algo así, pero no tener que enfrentarse con tantos a la vez.

- Akiba, tú no te separes de mi lado.

- E-Entendido, aniki…

Con un grácil movimiento de su mano hacía el cielo, todos los participantes, a excepción del propio Kenji y Akiba, comenzaron a flotar, ascendiendo hacía los cielos para luego salir disparados todos fuera de los límites permitidos. El juez, sin entender muy bien que había pasado, dio el pase a los dos únicos que quedaban en la plataforma.

- ¡Increíble, aniki!

- No ha sido nada.

GRUPO 4

Dos chicas, vestidas como gothic lolitas, sacaron fácilmente a todos sus contrincantes. Las dos se unieron en un rápido movimiento debajo de sus paraguas anticuados, celebrando su pase a la siguiente ronda.

GRUPO 3

En cuanto Tai se transformó en WarGreymon, todos los participantes huyeron, dándoles la victoria fácilmente a él y Mimi. Aunque no se sentía muy contento con ella.

- ¡Ya estamos en la siguiente ronda, Tai!

- S-Si…

GRUPO 2

Al principio, era el grupo donde el público veía más acción, hasta que dos tipos golpearon el suelo y lanzaron por los aires a todos los participantes, dando fin a la eliminatoria en ese grupo.

GRUPO 1

Todos lo tenían claro. Habían acordado ir todos a por Kaishiro, pues lo consideraban la mayor amenaza para el torneo. Lo que ninguno de ellos se esperaba era que el suelo empezará a temblar, llevándolos fuera de la plataforma, quedando únicamente Kou, Kaishiro y otro que había logrado evitarlo dando un impresionante salto en el aire.

Al ver su movimiento, Kou no tuvo la menor duda de que debía tratarse de un humano con un digimon. Pero le daba igual, quien le interesaba era Kaishiro.

- Que bien que hayas echado a toda esa morralla. El problema es… que somos tres, y solo podemos pasar dos personas.

- No te preocupes, en cuanto me libre de ti solo quedarán dos personas en esta plataforma.

- ¿En serio? ¿No sería mejor ir a por ese tipo y así pasar tú y yo a la siguiente ronda?

- Con acabar contigo me sobra – chocó los puños - ¡Prepárate porque voy a borrar esa sonrisa de tu estúpida cara.

- ¿De verdad? Entonces, ven aquí. Voy a mostrarte cual es el lugar para los perros como tú.


	36. Kou y Kaishiro

**CAPÍTULO 36**

**KAISHIRO Y KOU**

**UNA DIFERENCIA DE PODER APLASTANTE**

El puñetazo que Kou realizó en el suelo creó un gran movimiento sísmico, levantó una gran cantidad del suelo que salió disparada hacía Kaishiro, que no tuvo mucho problemas en esquivarlos. No le dejó descansar y repitió el movimiento más de cinco veces, obteniendo siempre el mismo resultado.

- ¿Por qué no lo dejas ya? Deberías aceptar mi propuesta.

- ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Antes que aliarme contigo preferiría estar muerto, desgraciado! – Juntó los puños, que se convirtieron en uno solo. Este fue aumentando su tamaño, hasta parecer una gran roca y dio un martillazo hacía la zona de combate, aplastando a su rival.

En la parte de fuera, en la que habían tenido que llevarse a casi todos los participantes que habían resultado heridos a una sala especial, únicamente quedaban los que habían pasado a la siguiente ronda, a esperas de que acabasen. Tai estaba emocionado de ver a su mentor tomar la iniciativa.

- ¡Muy bien, Kou-san!

- Kaishiro tiene razón. Ese cabezota debería aceptar su oferta.

- Pero, ¿qué dices? Kou-san es más que capaz de acabar con ese tipo.

A Kenji le encantaría compartir el entusiasmo de su hermano. No es que desconfiara de las habilidades de Kou, pero ahora mismo estaba cegado. Sus ataques estaban cargados de rabia y eso no los haría para nada efectivos. Por no decir que, si le había pedido unirse para expulsar del ring al otro participante, por algo sería. Kenji le echó un vistazo al otro participante que permanecía quieto en una esquina, cruzado de brazos. Podía notar al digimon que había en su interior, sin embargo, no le parecía nada del otro mundo. Entonces, ¿a qué había venido esa oferta?

Kou por su parte pensaba que el combate había concluido. Esa roca pesaba más de treinta toneladas. Kaishiro habría muerto aplastado. Sin embargo, un rayo de luz cortó en cientos de miles de pedazos la roca, dejado al descubierto a la forma digimon angelical.

- Esta claro que no piensas aceptar, ¿eh?

- Jamás me aliaría con alguien que desprecia al hombre que le enseñó todo lo que sabe de artes marciales.

- ¿Todo? – Rió – Ese anciano era un viejo chalado que pensaba que tenía alguna ligera idea de lucha, y en verdad no enseñaba más que estupideces. En verdad, me alegro de que muriese. Al menos por su boca ya no podían escaparse más boberías.

- ¡Cállate! – Su cuerpo se transformó en una bola gigante que salió disparada a toda velocidad, como si de una rueda de un deportivo se tratase - ¡Large dam!

Pensaba llevarse a Kaishiro por delante, pero este pudo detenerlo con una sola mano, sin ninguna dificultad, para luego lanzarlo al aire. Kou recuperó la forma normal de su digimon y fue víctima de los rayos de luz que lanzó su enemigo, impactando en todas las partes vitales de su cuerpo. No pudo hacer nada para evitar caer de cabeza.

- Creo que queda claro la diferencia que existe entre un perro faldero y un lobo que decidió seguir su camino en solitario.

- U-Ugh… - se puso en pie, dolorido. Si no llega a ser porque todo su cuerpo ahora estaba protegido por la dura roca de Gotsumon, estaría muerto - . T-Te he dicho… ¡qué no soy ningún perro faldero!

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Quieres que te recuerde como eran los días en los que entrenábamos juntos? Siempre ibas detrás del maestro y hacías todo lo que te pedía. De haberte dicho que te tiraras por un precipicio lo habrías hecho sin dudarlo.

- U-Un discípulo debe hacer lo que le diga su maestro… ¡aunque sea una estupidez!

- Básicamente eso era lo que salía constantemente de la boca de ese viejo chiflado: estupideces.

- ¡No le insultes en mi presencia! – Su cuerpo creció, tomando una forma similar a la Luna, pero con un tono marrón. Tenía decenas de cráteres por todo el cuerpo, pero solo uno de ellos comenzó a expulsar lava, el situado más a su espalda. Su tamaño aumentó considerablemente, dejando al Dominimon de Kaishiro como si de una hormiga se tratase.

- ¡Genial, es AncientVolcamon! ¡Ahora el combate si que está acabado!

Todos miraban atentos a como se desarrollaban los hechos, sin decir ninguna palabra. De estar en otras circunstancias, Kenji admitiría que estaba sorprendido de ver que su compañero había logrado alcanzar el nivel más alto de su digimon, pero no parecía que Kaishiro estuviera nervioso. Para nada, simplemente se limitó a darle la espalda.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a darme la espalda, Kaishiro?

- Simplemente es que todo es como yo esperaba. A mi lado, es como comparar a Kami-sama con una lombriz.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Te lo he dicho, no eres más que un perrito faldero pegado a los pies de su amo, jamás podrías conmigo que me libre de todas las ataduras de ese viejo.

- ¡Cierra la boca! – Saltó hacía el cielo y el cráter de su espalda comenzó a soltar lava, que cubrió su cuerpo. Sus extremidades, así como su cabeza se escondieron y todo su cuerpo se convirtió en una gran masa de mezcla entre lava y tierra caliente - ¡Atomic Bomber!

Parecía un meteorito gigante, como los se habían visto en las películas o los documentales que hablaban del comienzo de la historia del planeta. Incluso el calor que emitía estaba asando tanto al público como a todo aquel que estuviera cerca del ring. Kaishiro simplemente alzó una mano, apareciendo un símbolo de la nada, que salió disparado hacía AncientVolcamon, lanzándolo de nuevo hacía el cielo.

- ¡¿Q-Qué?!

- ¿Ves la diferencia entre tú y yo de una vez? No puedes luchar contra mi porque nuestros niveles están lejos de poder ser comparados.

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos! ¡Este es mi ataque final! ¡A ver si puedes repelerlo igual de fácilmente que los demás! – Dio un giro de 360º para dirigir su cañón volcánico hacía donde estaba Kaishiro, y este comenzó a cargarse de energía para disparar - ¡Super nova!

La explosión salió directa hacía su objetivo, como si de una pistola se tratase. Kenji agarró a Akiba, Mimi y Tai y los apartó, así como hicieron los demás participantes, incluido el otro que estaba en el ring que voló hacía el cielo. Si eso llegaba a impactar contra el suelo, generaría un gran destrozo y de bastante alcance.

Dominimon juntó los dos escudos de sus hombreras, para luego separarlos y dejar al descubierto una espada de luz en su antebrazo izquierdo, de un brillo verdoso, a la vez que puro. Realizó un corte en el aire y toda la energía de fuego que liberó AncientVolcamon desapareció cortada por la mitad, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Kou no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues Kaishiro se lanzó hacía él como un rayo y lo atravesó con la espada.

- ¡Final Excalibur!

Por un momento parecía que no le hubiera hecho nada, pero pronto aparecieron los efectos del ataque de Kaishiro en forma de cientos de miles de cortes que destruyeron el cuerpo de AncientVolcamon, regresando a Kou a su forma humana, muy malherido.

- ¡Kou-san! – Tai se transformó en WarGreymon para ir a recogerlo, porque si se daba de cabeza en su forma humana desde esa altura estaba muerto.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera atraparlo, Kaishiro disparó un rayó de luz que atravesó el cuerpo de Kou. Tai tuvo que usar el escudo para protegerse, logrando detener el impacto antes de que lo dañará. Sin embargo, Kou cada vez estaba más cerca de estrellarse contra el suelo.

- ¡Kou-san! – Descendía todo lo deprisa que se lo permitía el cuerpo de WarGreymon, pero no iba a llegar a tiempo para salvarlo.

De la nada, apareció Kenji, que lo agarró antes de que se estrellará contra el suelo. Tai regresó a su forma humana y fue al lado de su mentor, que estaba aún consciente.

- ¡Kou-san, ¿cómo estás?!

- ¿Q-Qué has hecho… Kenji-kun… por qué… uahg…? – Escupió sangre.

- Con vuestra intervención, Kou queda descalificado. Aunque bueno, podíais haberlo dejado caer, no se habría perdido nada – descendió Kaishiro, ya en su forma humana.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! – Tai iba a lanzarse hacía él, para pegarle un puñetazo, pero Kou lo detuvo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, reteniéndole del brazo - ¡Kou-san, suéltame!

- T-Tiene razón… no le golpees… o te echarán del torneo… y entonces no podrás salvar a Kari-chan…

- ¡P-Pero…!

Kou miró a Kenji, con lágrimas en los ojos, sujetando fuertemente su mano.

- Perdóname… yo quería… luchar contigo en la final y… me ha eliminado un idiota como este… yo…

- No hables, tienes que descansar.

- Lamento… no haber sido capaz de ayudarte a salvar a tu hermanita…

- Para nada, lo has hecho muy bien, Kou. Ahora descansa y déjanos a nosotros el resto.

Perdiendo finalmente la consciencia, Kou cerró los ojos. Una lágrima de frustración descendió por su mejilla. Esto provocó la risa de Kaishiro que podía verlo todo desde donde estaba.

- Que patético. Se nota que es como el viejo, llorar por perder un combate. Al final hice bien de marcharme o sería un perdedor como él.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Te vas a enterar! – Esta vez fue Kenji quien detuvo a Tai, pero dándole a él el puñetazo en la cara que lo tiró al suelo - ¡Auch, ¿qué haces, hermano?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!

- ¿No has oído lo que te ha dicho Kou? Si le golpeas te eliminarán, y tendremos menos probabilidades de salvar a nuestra hermana – le dijo, tranquilo.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡¿Es qué no has oído todo lo que ha dicho sobre Kou-san?!

- ¡Esto es un torneo, Tai! ¡Estas cosas pasan, así que no empieces una de tus rabietas infantiles! ¡Si quieres hacerle pagar por esto hazlo cuando te toque luchar contra él!

Kenji recogió el cuerpo de Kou y lo acercó hacía donde estaban Akiba y Mimi, que lo agarraron para llevarlo a la sala de los médicos.

- ¡Hermano, ¿cómo puedes mantenerte tan tranquilo cuando ha humillado a Kou-san y ha insultado a tu maestro?! ¡¿En verdad no te importa?! ¡Cómo se nota que Kou-san no te caía bien! ¡Él…! – Calló cuando lo vio darse media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacía Kaishiro. Se detuvo a tan solo unos pasos de él.

Ambos mantuvieron un cruce de miradas durante unos minutos. Kenji permanecía serio mientras que Kaishiro sonreía. Finalmente, Kenji rompió el silencio.

- ¿Estás satisfecho ya?

- La verdad es que ni siquiera he entrado en calor todavía. Espero que tú me des más ejercicio, Kamiya Kenji.

- ¿Ejercicio? No… - cerró los ojos que se tornaron rojos – voy a destrozarte.


	37. Aviso

**CAPÍTULO 37**

**AVISO**

Todos estaban en la habitación en la que habían ingresado a Kou. A pesar de que Kaishiro había contrarrestado muy bien todos sus ataques, había provocado algunos destrozos que tenían que reparar antes de pasar a la siguiente ronda, de modo que les tocaba esperar por lo menos un par de horas.

Desde que lo habían trasladado, tras tener que operarlo para poder cerrarle todas las heridas, no se había despertado todavía. El médico a su cargo, el mismo que tenía Kari, comentó que era posible incluso que entrara en coma.

- Maldita sea… ¡ese Kaishiro es un malnacido! – Pegó un puñetazo Tai en la pared.

- Así son los torneos, Tai – comentó Kenji, que estaba en una esquina cruzado de brazos - . No tan bestia como este, pero hay gente que puede salir muy malparada.

- Lo sé… pero… humillarlo de esa forma…

- Lo más importante ahora es que Kou despierte.

- Pero el médico dijo que si no despertaba en unos días…

- Tranquilo, yo sé como despertarle.

- ¿Eh? – Lo miraron todos - ¿De verdad?

- Claro, mi maestro lo usaba conmigo cuando me quedaba dormido. Apartaros.

Haciéndole caso, Mimi, Tai y Akiba se hicieron a un lado. Prestaron atención en cuando Kenji se acercó e inclinó hacía Kou. Por un momento se les pasó por la cabeza si lo que iba a intentar era darle un beso en los labios, como la bella durmiente, cosa que descartaron inmediatamente. Entonces, Kenji gritó al lado de la oreja de Kou.

- ¡Despierta de una vez, maldito idiota!

Los tres cayeron de bruces al mismo tiempo que Kou abría los ojos de par en par, moviéndosele la cabeza como una campana. Intentó levantarse, por la impresión que le dio el grito, pero al sentir el dolor por todo el cuerpo quedo totalmente inmovilizado.

- ¿Veis? Ya está despierto.

Recibió un fuerte zapatillazo en la nuca. Al girarse para ver quien había sido, vio el rostro de Asuka muy enfadado.

- ¿A-Asuka?

- Eres un bestia, ¿no ves que Kou-senpai está herido? – Se acercó al lado del enfermo, tomando asiento en la silla de al lado de la cama - ¿Cómo estás?

- Ugh… un poco dolorido, pero puedo soportarlo. ¿Qué haces aquí? Eres la última persona que querría que me viera así.

- Lo vi por la televisión y vine corriendo. Ese tipo se pasó contigo… idiota… me tenías preocupada – acarició su rostro.

Mientras que los demás presentaban total normalidad, Kenji parpadeó porque no entendía nada de esa extraña atmósfera que notaba entre esos dos. Miró a su hermano, que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso Sora no te hace a ti lo mismo?

- ¿Ein?

- Kou-senpai y Asuka-san son novios, aniki.

- ¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?! – Los miró de nuevo - ¡¿Q-Qué estáis saliendo?!

- Pues sí, ¿tienes algún problema?

- ¡Para nada! – Más que la mirada que le lanzó, fue el tono de voz el que le hizo a Kenji decir eso.

Como Kou necesitaba descansar, todos, salvo Asuka, abandonaron la habitación. Mimi y Akiba se fueron para la cafetería a tomar algo, mientras que Tai y Kenji caminaban por los pasillos para ir a la habitación donde estaba ingresada su hermana.

- Vaya sorpresa… jamás imaginé a esos dos juntos.

- Pues llevan saliendo desde aquel día.

- ¿Aquel día?

- ¿No lo recuerdas? Esa banda que atacó el Instituto. Se llevaron a Asuka y Kou-san fue a salvarla. Al parecer se enamoró de él desde aquel día, y a él parecía que ya le gustaba de antes.

- Ooooooh, vaya, vaya. Si no lo veo no lo creo.

- Por cierto… Kenji… - se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Mm? ¿Pasa algo? – Dio media vuelta, para mirarlo.

- Siento… lo de antes…

- ¿Antes? ¿Ha pasado alguna cosa?

- Me refiero a cuando he perdido el control… y casi hago que me expulsen del torneo. Y también lo que te he dicho…

- Nah, no te preocupes – le removió el cabello sonriendo - . Lo importante es que te hayas controlado.

- En serio… ¿no te importa…?

- Es la primera vez que luchas en un torneo, ¿no es así? Aunque bueno… también visto morir digimon en el mundo digital, ¿verdad? En el fondo entiendo como te sientes. – retomó la marcha y su hermano le siguió.

- Pero si tú mantuviste la calma

- Creeme, me costó no ir y darle un puñetazo cuando me acerqué a él. Pero antes que nada, en mis pensamientos está que tengo que salvar a nuestra hermana.

- Eres increíble…

- De todas formas, Tai… tengo que pedirte algo.

- ¿El qué?

- No quiero que te enfrentes a Kaishiro si al final te toca contra él.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Habrás mejorado mucho, no lo voy a negar, pero no creo que llegues al nivel que tiene Kou, ¿verdad?

- Si, pero… ¡yo también quiero salvar a Kari!

- Solo te lo estoy comentando. Igual no te toca luchar contra él en la siguiente ronda. Pero, si se diera el caso, hazme este favor, te lo ruego.

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso, hermano?! ¡Sería como traicionar a Kari! ¡Y a Kou-san!

- Estoy seguro que estarían de acuerdo conmigo… además… - dio media vuelta y lo abrazó, lo que pilló desprevenido.

Los brazos de Kenji apretaron, lo que preocupó a Tai.

- ¿K-Kenji…?

- Si te pasará a ti lo mismo que a Kou no podría contenerme esta vez en golpear a ese idiota… por eso… hazme este favor… no quiero ver que te pasa lo mismo a ti.

- E-Está bien… - aceptó, aunque cruzó los dedos.

Entendía la preocupación de Kenji, pero lo que había visto no podía cambiarse. Haría pagar a ese tipo lo que le hizo a su mentor. Le daba igual no tener ni una sola oportunidad, no iba a echarse atrás.

- Gracias. Ahora, ¿vamos a ver a la princesa?

- Si.

Esa era su intención, pero en ese momento estaba dormida por culpa del tranquilizante. Su madre también estaba dormida en el sillón de la habitación. Su padre quiso invitarlo a tomar algo, a lo que Tai se apuntó. Kenji tuvo que rechazar, no tenía apetito. Y tampoco le gustaba tomar nada antes de un combate importante como el que iba a disputar en un par de horas.

Decidió subir a la azotea, para que le diera un poco el aire. Por el camino se topó con el médico, al que detuvo un momento.

- Oiga, ¿ha podido curar la herida del pecho de Kou?

- ¿Herida del pecho? Ah, te refieres a los cortes.

- ¿Cortes? No, no. Me refiero a una herida que tenía en el pecho.

- No había nada ahí, Kamiya-kun. Y perdona que no me quede más, pero tengo que ir a ver a un paciente.

- Si, claro – le dejó pasar.

Mientras lo veía marcharse se quedó pensativo. ¿Ninguna herida? Estaba seguro que el rayo de luz que disparó Kaishiro al final del combate, cuando Kou estaba cayendo, le había atravesado el pecho. ¿Igual había fallado y era su imaginación?

- ¡Kenji-san! – Gritó Sora, que iba corriendo hacía él.

- Psss, esto es un hospital. No puedes gritar – la riño tirándole de las mejillas.

- F-Fo fiento…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a ver a Kou-san y Kari-chan, pero como están dormidos… - lo abrazó – Vengo a verte a ti…

- Pues es una visita que agradezco – la correspondió con otro abrazo.

- ¿A dónde ibas? ¿A la cafetería?

- No, pensaba tomar un poco el aire. Si quieres ve allí, están todos.

- ¿No tienes ganas de que te haga compañía? – Se le inflaron los mofletes molesta porque no le había ofrecido que fuera con él.

- La verdad, es que me gustaría estar un poco a solas, Sora. – Molesta, la niña dio media vuelta cruzada de brazos, entonces, Kenji se arrimó a ella y le susurró al oído – . Esta noche te compensaré.

Sora se ruborizó y al girarse la respuesta de Kenji fue un guiño mientras reía por lo bajo. Le encantaba sacarle los colores a su novia.

- E-Está bien… pero más te vale que merezca la pena la compensación.

- Descuida.

Se dieron un beso y la niña se fue hacía la cafetería mientras que Kenji se dirigía hacía el ascensor. Mientras esperaba, no tenía ni idea de como iba a compensarla, porque simplemente se le había ocurrido eso. Daba igual, ya pensaría en algo en terminar el torneo. Igual con llevarla a un restaurante caro bastaba.

Al entrar en el ascensor, sus pensamientos volvieron al tema del último golpe de Kaishiro. En un momento así la mente puede jugar malas pasadas, pero un tipo como ese no fallaría a propósito. Sin embargo, si no le había alcanzado, era normal que no tuviera herida. La cosa era que estaba completamente seguro que el rayo le atravesó de lado a lado, porque lo vio con claridad. ¿O no?

Al abrir las puertas, una agradable brisa inundó el pequeño habitáculo metálico. Habría sido maravilloso disfrutar de ese aire fresco de no ser por el tipo que ya estaba en la azotea, mirando de frente hacía el ascensor.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- De modo que, ¿no quieres que tu hermanito pequeño se las vea conmigo, eh? Muy buen consejo por tu parte, Kamiya Kenji.

- ¿Nos estabas espiando?

- He venido a ver como se encontraba el pobre Kou… y de paso, he visto a tu hermana. No veas que gritos que daba… debe estar sufriendo mucho.

Esto por un momento tocó la vena de Kenji, pero se contuvo apretando el puño.

- Dime, ¿seguro que no quieres que tu hermano luche contra mí? Así podría hacerle compañía a vuestra hermanita.

Fue tan rápido que Kaishiro no pudo ni verlo. En un segundo se vio estampado contra la valla y agarrado por el cuello, sin poder escapar. No se lo podía creer. No es que le hubiera pillado desprevenido, de hecho venía con intención de buscar un poco de pelea para ver si había mejorado algo desde la última vez que lo vio, pero es que con esa velocidad que poseía no habría podido ni moverse de haberle intentado atacar.

Los ojos de Kenji habían cambiado. No eran los mismos ojos que lo amenazaron en el torneo, no, eran unos completos ojos asesinos que podrían acabar con su vida en cualquier momento.

- Como se te ocurra hacerle algo a mi hermano, o volver acercarte a mi hermana, te mataré con mis propias manos.

- Vaya… de modo que hasta tú tienes un lado oscuro… - sonrió, divertido de la reacción de ese individuo con tan solo oír unas pocas palabras.

- No hablo en broma, Kaishiro.

- Ya lo sé – lo soltó. La verdad es que le dolía bastante el cuello, al final lo había agarrado con todas sus fuerzas - . Sin embargo no puedo garantizarte que no le haré nada a tu hermano, si me toca contra él es un combate.

- Tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Si te toca con él, déjale abandonar.

- Está bien – se encogió de hombros – Total, tengo un objetivo mucho mayor – lo miró con malicia - . Y espero que no me decepcione. Por cierto, la siguiente ronda comenzará en media hora, díselo a los demás.

Y se marchó volando con las alas de ángel. Kenji se miró la mano con la que lo había agarrado y golpeó la verja. No había podido contenerse. Y eso no le gustaba. ¿Qué pasaba si perdía el control en un combate importante? No podía dejar que las emociones lo dominasen. Y mucho menos, cuando la vida de su hermana estaba en juego.


	38. Kenji en problemas

**CAPÍTULO 38**

**KENJI EN PROBLEMAS**

La gente del público regresó a sus asientos en las gradas de forma bastante rápida y provocando varios problemas que hicieron que la seguridad tuviera que intervenir en más de un caso. A los participantes del torneo apenas podían percibirlo, pues los habían hecho situarse en una habitación alejada, a la espera de que se anunciase el comienzo de la siguiente ronda.

Mientras que Tai hablaba con Akiba y Mimi, Kenji estaba apartado, sentado en un banco, entreteniéndose con los guantes. De vez en cuando levantaba la mirada, porque sentía que el resto de los participantes lo miraban de una forma muy poco amistosa, y eso no le gustaba nada.

- ¿Nervioso? – Se acercó Kaishiro.

- ¿Debería?

- Quizás un poco. A fin de cuentas esta eliminatoria no va a ser como el resto.

- ¿No me digas…? – Le siguió la corriente, con bastante desgana, cosa que de la que pareció darse cuenta.

- Espero que la pases, si no, estaría decepcionado.

- Lástima que no pueda darte ese placer.

Un hombre trajeado entró en la habitación. Llevaba consigo una libreta así como varios papelitos pequeños dentro de un cuenco. Todos se lo quedaron mirando. Más que nada por el brillo que emitía su calva con la luz de los focos del techo.

- Muy bien, por favor. Acercaos todos, que voy a pasar a explicaros las reglas de la segunda ronda.

Y así lo hicieron todos, situándose frente a uno de los ayudantes del organizador.

- Desgraciadamente no tenemos tiempo para ir haciendo combates por turnos, de modo que esta eliminatoria volverá a ser un todos contra todos. Sin embargo, en este caso, da igual cuantos queden en pie, lo importante es llegar al objetivo.

Del techo bajó una enorme pantalla en la que apareció un mapa. Un punto rojo brillante tenía escrito en blanco la palabra "Meta".

- Este es el punto al que deberán llegar. Cada uno de ustedes entrará en la arena de combate por una puerta diferente. La puerta la sortearemos ahora. En el trayecto ustedes deciden que hacer: luchar o aliarse. La cosa es que, quienes lleguen a este punto, serán los que participen en la final.

- Eso quiere decir que si se forma un equipo la cosa es más fácil, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Tai.

- Si. Sin embargo, también deben tener en cuenta que cuantos más lleguen a la final, más enemigos tendrán después. Decidan con cuidado que van a hacer. Esta ronda terminará cuando hayan llegado todos los participantes a la meta o solo queden dos en pie. Ahora, si no les importa, venga a recoger un número según les vaya llamando.

Tras más de un cuarto de hora para repartir las puertas por las que entraría cada uno, Tai, Akiba y Mimi tuvieron suerte que los tocó bastante cerca (las puertas tres, cuatro y cinco), mientras que Kenji tuvo que quedarse con la última.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacía la zona de combate, Tai se acercó a su hermano mayor. Ya habían acordado que se unirían nada más empezar la segunda ronda. El problema era como reunirse con Kenji.

- Por mi no te preocupes. Solo tenéis que ir hasta el lugar de reunión.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Al contrario que vosotros yo puedo sentir a los digimon. Tranquilo, me moveré rápidamente para llegar a la meta.

- Vale, si lo quieres así… en ese caso, nos veremos allí.

- Claro.

Al salir al lugar donde se librarían los combates, quedaron maravillados. Toda la zona dedicada para luchar se había transformado de golpe en un frondoso bosque de árboles tan altos que no permitían ver el techo. Una vez más, un buen ejemplo de lo que el dinero puede hacer.

Los ayudantes llevaron a cada participante a su puerta correspondiente. Tenían que esperar a que les dieran la orden, pero Kenji lo tenía claro: movimiento rápido y hacía la meta. No iba a perder el tiempo en luchas innecesarias. Aún así, tenía el presentimiento que las cosas no iban a ir para nada como las había planeado.

También estaba preocupado por el grupo de Tai. Kaishiro tenía la puerta uno, lo que significaba que estaba muy cerca de ellos. Igual debía desviarse para ir a asegurarse que todo les iba bien. Lo que significaba perder un tiempo valioso. Sin embargo, ¿podía dejar solo a su hermano? Le había prometido que no haría frente a Kaishiro si se lo encontraba. Y conociéndole, no iba a cumplirlo.

Una luz roja en la puerta daba la señal de que ya podían empezar. Kenji despejó sus pensamientos, centrándose en lo que tenía que hacer: llegar a la meta. Eso era lo más importante. Sacó las alas y entró en el bosque, preparado para dirigirse a la meta.

Desde el hospital, Kou lo veía todo por televisión. Gracias a los tranquilizantes las heridas no le dolían tanto. El problema era comer, de modo que Asuka le ayudaba con una cuchara.

- Es increíble lo que pueden hacer en tan poco tiempo…

- Lo malo de los ricos, es que pueden hacer de todo… Sobre todo ese malnacido… - apretó el mando con fuerza, aunque en verdad apenas podía emitir presión.

- Kou… lo podemos quitar.

- No… quiero verlo. No voy a perderme la evolución del torneo por una derrota.

- Está bien… voy a ir a ver como está Kari-chan. Enseguida vuelvo, ¿vale?

- Si.

Asuka abandonó la habitación. Kou regresó a la televisión. La cámara en ese momento estaba enfocando a Tai, que ya se había reunido con Mimi y Akiba. Confiaba en que llegarán a la meta antes que nadie. Y sobre todo que Kaishiro no lo lograse.

- Vamos… tenéis que lograrlo.

Kenji estaba algo intranquilo mientras volaba esquivando los gigantescos troncos. Podía sentir con claridad a Agumon y Palmon, por lo que deducía que Akiba estaba con ellos, pero para nada podía sentir al resto de humanos con digimon. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Antes los percibía con total claridad, pero ahora es como si hubieran desaparecido por completo.

- Esto no me gusta…

"Han desaparecido por completo sus esencias. Y eso es imposible"

- Pues no las noto, y eso es un problema.

"Un momento… uno de ellos era…"

- Dime que es una buena noticia, por favor…

"¡Mocoso, apártate!"

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Algo le golpeó en la espada y cayó directo contra el suelo. El golpe no fue demasiado fuerte, por lo que pudo aterrizar sin ningún problema. Al mirar a su alrededor, se encontró rodeado de los demás participantes. Los dos chicos y las dos gothic lolita. Además del tipo que pasó la ronda con Kaishiro, que estaba apoyado en uno de los troncos con los brazos cruzados.

- Vaya suerte la mía…

- Has sido muy fácil de pillar, no va a ser tan complicado conseguir la recompensa – dijo uno de los chicos, el que tenía el pelo a lo afro.

- ¿Recompensa?

- Kaishiro nos ha prometido darnos nuestros pedidos si te eliminamos del torneo. Ni siquiera tendremos que hacer esa porquería de final – respondió el que tenía el pelo andrajoso. Parecía un animal.

- No me gusta colaborar con gente tan vulgar como esta, pero debemos derrotarte, Kamiya Kenji.

- Muy bien dicho, Annette.

- Nos encantaría presentaros, pero el tiempo apremía. De modo que lo haremos mientras acabamos contigo, ¿te parece?

El tipo que parecía un animal cambio de forma, a algo parecido a un león de pelaje gris y con una armadura. Antes de que pudiera parpadear, ya lo tenía delante.

- ¡Soy Akiraki Masira, y mi digimon es GrapLeomon! ¡Te destrozaré con mi Titanium Chop!

No le dio tiempo a esquivarlo y le golpeó en la barbilla, lanzándolo por los aires. Mientras ascendía, Kenji intentaba retomar el control usando las alas, pero se encontró de pronto que algo le impedía moverse. Al mirar hacía arriba lo entendió todo. Sus alas estaban sujetas por dos gigantescas manos de un conejo marrón gigante.

- ¡Yo soy Aki Akuri, y soy Antylamon! ¡Deaparece! ¡Arm Bomb!

Era como si una energía hubiera salido disparada de todo su cuerpo. Kenji salió lanzado contra uno de los árboles y chocó contra su enorme tronco. El impactó le hizo escupir algo de sangre y empezó a caer de cabeza hacía el suelo. Apareció una red que lo mantuvo en el aire, frenando su caída.

La Gothict Lolita, a la que se había dirigido como Annette, bajó transformada en araña, mirándolo con sus seis ojos.

- Ya conoces mi nombre… esta es mi digimon, Dokugumon. Te eliminaré con una potente veneno.

De su boca empezó a salir un gas verdoso. Kenji logró liberarse a tiempo de la pegajosa sustancia que rodeaba su cuerpo y esquivarlo, y empezar a subir hacía el cielo, hasta que se topo que cerca de él hacía algo parecido a una felina con forma humana.

- ¡Soy Francine, y esta es mi digimon Persiamon! ¡Da igual donde huyas, te alcanzaré con mi Basted Fury!

Salto de un lado a otro con una agilidad impresionante que no le dio tiempo ni de respirar. Le embistió en la espalda, y mientras caía, los cuatro le atacaron a la vez, aumentando su velocidad en el choque, cayendo en plancha. Satisfechos con el trabajo cumplido, los cuatro descendieron y se quedaron alrededor de Kenji.

- Ha sido coser y cantar. Oye tú, ¿vas a cobrar la recompensa por no hacer nada? – GrapLeomon habló con el que estaba cruzado de brazos que no respondió nada.

- Será mejor irnos ya, Kaishiro-san aún nos tiene que pagar.

- Si, a ver si le encontramos.

- Al final derrotar a esta basura no ha sido para tanto – le dio una patada a Kenji en el costado, y este ni reaccionó - . Fijaos, si incluso se ha desmayado. Vaya perdedor.

Kaishiro miraba divertido al grupo que había encontrado por casualidad en el camino. Mientras que Mimi y Akiba estaban asustados, Tai trataba de controlarse para no ir a por él. No quería cometer ninguna estupidez, porque contra alguien como él, un fallo no se perdonaba.

- Vaya, vaya… mirad a quienes he encontrado por aquí. No esperaba veros. Decidme, ¿queréis venir conmigo?

- ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? – Preguntó Mimi.

- Los otros pueden ser problemáticos y necesitaré ayuda. Vamos, seguidme.

Akiba y Mimi, aliviados de que Kaishiro no hubiese ido con intenciones de combatir. Además, tenía en su rostro una expresión tan amable que costaba decir que no. Iban a seguirle, hasta que una bola de fuego pasó por su lado, chocando contra un árbol que empezó a arder.

- Vaya, vaya… alguien tiene ganas de pelea – se giro, para ver a Tai que estaba en posición de haber lanzado la bola de fuego.

- Antes de ir a la meta, me ocuparé de ti. Ven, Kaishiro, voy a hacerte pagar lo que le hiciste a Kou-san.

- ¿Oooooh? ¿De verdad? – Su expresión amable cambió a otra más seria – Veamos como lo haces.


	39. Kenji pasa a la acción

**CAPÍTULO 39**

**KENJI PASA A LA ACCIÓN**

Desde su habitación, Kou no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Esos cuatro habían derribado muy fácilmente a Kenji. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no se había defendido? ¿O acaso esos tipos en realidad eran muy fuertes? Encima, otra pequeña imagen en la televisión estaba mostrando a Tai, ya transformado en WarGreymon, listo para plantar cara a Kaishiro.

Iba a coger las muletas para irse corriendo al estadio, cuando comenzó a oír una musiquilla que provenía del televisor.

Los cuatro miraron a su alrededor entre los árboles. Había comenzado a sonar una rítmica música salida del a nada. ¿Era una forma de anunciar a los que habían quedado eliminados?

- Oye, ¿esa no es la canción Butter-Fly? – Preguntó Akuri.

- Si, eso parece. ¿De dónde vendrá?

Al darse media vuelta, descubrieron que la música venía del cuerpo de Kamiya Kenji, quien se sentó como si nada y empezó a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos. Sacó un pequeño aparato, parecido a un teléfono y pulsó una tecla.

- ¿Si? ¿Dígame? – Guardó silencio un momento, como si escuchara al otro lado - . No, no me interesa cambiar de compañía… em… no… verá… disculpe… es que, si me deja… señorita, mire, no me interesa cambiar de compañía, estoy muy bien con la que estoy. Si, si, todo lo mejor que quiera, pero mire, ahora mismo estoy con unos tipos que tienen intención de matarme, ¿le importa llamar luego y escucharé lo que tenga que decir? Vale, gracias – pulsó otra tecla, colgando.

Los cuatro no sabían que pensar. Kenji volvió a tirarse, para seguir haciéndose el muerto.

- Ale, vosotros como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- ¡No nos fastidies! – Gritaron los cuatro a la vez.

Habiendo sido descubierto, no le quedó más remedio que levantarse, moviendo el cuello, que le molestaba un poco. Tras los golpes debería costarle poder moverse, pero en realidad no parecía que le hubiera afectado para nada los golpes. Solo tenía polvo, ninguna herida.

- Al menos me habéis arreglado el dolor del cuello, gracias.

- ¿Nos tomas el pelo? ¡Es imposible que no te hayamos hecho nada!

- Es que, no sois tan fuertes como pensaba. Os he infravalorado.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron.

- Solo tenéis velocidad y aún así tampoco es para tanto. Pensaba hacerme el muerto hasta que os marchaseis y llegar a la meta, pero esta claro que estos trastos móviles son un engorro.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de enfrentarte a nosotros?

- Para nada. De hecho, ya no me queda otra opción. De modo que, si no os importa, acabaré con esto rápido – dejó salir los cuernos, las alas y las colas – Con el semi digievolution mode bastará.

- Maldito… ¡no nos subestimes! – Masira se transformó de nuevo en GrapLeomon y a toda velocidad fue hacía él. Como la otra vez, se situó ante su enemigo en segundos y atacó con un fuerte puñetazo - ¡Titanium Chop!

Kenji lo esquivó con un salto, de modo que el golpe impactó en el suelo, destrozándolo en pedazos. Masira iba a ir tras Kenji, pero de golpe todos los escombros comenzaron a elevarse, junto con él hacía el aire.

- ¡¿Q-Qué está pasando?! – En un instante estaba flotando por encima del gran bosque, casi en el techo del estadio.

- Es simple. Diablomon es un digimon capaz de controlar la gravedad – le respondió situado cómodamente desde un enorme trozo de suelo - . No me cuesta nada aumentarla o reducirla. Sin embargo, dime, ¿qué crees que pasará si caer desde esta altura con una gravedad aumentada cien veces?

- ¡E-Espera!

Un movimiento de dedo lo hizo caer como un relámpago junto con los escombros del suelo que se habían elevado al cielo. Debido a su peso, se hundió varios metros bajo tierra, cayendo de cara. Su figura quedó perfectamente señalada en el suelo.

Iba a abajar para ocuparse de los otros, pero el digimon con forma de conejo y la araña ya iban a por él.

- ¡Toma esto! – Annette escupió su veneno mezclado con su saliva.

Kenji no tuvo muchos problemas en esquivarlo haciendo maniobras en el aire. Akuri se situó a su espalda para atacarle por sorpresa, pero cuando le fue a golpear, Kenji se elevó, pasando por encima de su cabeza, y el veneno de su compañera le impactó de lleno.

- ¡Iaaaaaaaaagh! – Gritó de dolor al sentir varias partes de su cuerpo derretirse.

Con una fuerte patada, lo lanzó contra la araña, que se apartó lanzando una red hacía el techo. Kenji la siguió para acabar con ella y esta le atacó con un gas venenoso. Lo que no se esperaba es que usará sus alas para crear una ráfaga que le devolviera el gas, envenenándose ella misma.

- ¡A-Agh… m-maldita sea…! – El hilo se rompió, y cayó hacía el bosque.

- Tal y como pensaba. No es inmune a su propio veneno.

Bajó al suelo, donde únicamente quedaba Francine en su versión gata. Al ver como se acercaba, era como ver a un auténtico demonio, pues había acabado con sus tres compañeros sin problema alguno. Retrocedía con cada nuevo paso que daba su rival, estaba asustada de lo que pudiera hacerle.

- ¡E-Espera! ¡Estoy segura que eres todo un caballero! ¡Seguro que no te atreverías a tocar a una chica, ¿verdad?!

Kenji se detuvo solo a un par de pasos, pensativo.

- Mmm… es cierto… golpear a una chica sería caer muy bajo…

Francine sonrió en su interior. Como pensaba. Si podía manipularlo un poco, en cuanto bajase la guardia acabaría con él de un solo golpe. De ese modo obtendría la recompensa y no tendría que compartirla con los otros tres idiotas.

- Sin embargo… - Kenji desapareció y reapareció tras la espalda de la mujer gato, que sintió como si decenas de golpes le impactaran al mismo tiempo – sea una mujer, un bebe o un anciano, todo el que se ponga frente a mi buscando pelea es mi rival.

La chica volvió a su forma humana y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Kenji también regresó a su forma humana, suspirando tranquilo de haber terminado con esos cuatro. Podría haberlo hecho fácilmente antes, pero quería ahorrar energías por si se topaba con Kaishiro.

"No te relajes. Aún no hemos terminado"

- Ya lo sé – miró al quinto participante que seguía apoyado en el árbol cruzado de brazos. Era joven, igual de su misma edad, bien peinado y bastante apuesto. Aunque no parecía ser más fuerte que los otros. - ¿Vas a luchar tú también?

- Sabía que tendría que hacerlo, solo esperaba que acabarás con estos inútiles.

- ¿Por qué no me has atacado tú también? Seguro que habrías podido acabar conmigo.

- Nunca me han gustado las peleas desiguales. Además, he visto tu derrota frente a mí. De modo que, me daba igual esperar.

- ¿Qué has visto mi derrota? Vamos, no me hagas reír – se puso en posición de batalla, no pensaba transformarse para acabar con él.

- Piensas lanzarte sobre mí para darme un puñetazo, pero en realidad vas a atacarme con tus piernas.

- ¿E-Eh? – Parpadeó - ¿C-Cómo lo sabes? En ese caso…

- No, que intentes agarrarme con una llave tampoco funcionará.

- ¡¿Ah?! ¿Es qué puedes leer mis pensamientos o qué?

- No… - aparecieron varios relojes a su alrededor y su cuerpo cambió al de un anciano con una llave antigua de cuerda en su pecho – Simplemente, puedo ver el futuro, así como el pasado.

"Como suponía… este chico tiene en su interior a AncientClockMon."

- ¿Ancient que…?

- AncientClockMon. Tengo el poder de manipular el tiempo – Kenji vio como desaparecía para en un milisegundo tenerlo a su espalda. Sintió entonces como una fuerte opresión en el estómago que acabó en un golpe que lo lanzó contra el gigantesco tronco de un árbol.

- ¡Uahg! ¿Q-Qué…?

"Debe haber detenido el tiempo para atacarte. Es muy peligroso, deberías huir"

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Es imposible detener el tiempo!

- Para nada, Kamiya Kenji. Es algo muy fácil, ya lo has visto antes.

- ¿Antes? ¿Cuándo? Si no te había visto nunca…. – entonces cayó en la cuenta, del momento en que habían desaparecido las esencias de los otros cuatro – Claro… fue por eso que me pudisteis tender la emboscada sin que me diese cuenta.

- Efectivamente. Aunque estos idiotas podían haber aprovechado para ganarte. Estoy al tanto de todo, Kamiya Kenji. Quieres ganar por tu hermana, sin embargo, lamento decirte que eso no va a ser así.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué?

- Como te he dicho, puedo ver el futuro… - lo miró fijamente, ante lo que Kenji se sintió incómodo – y no te gustará ese futuro.

- ¿Mi futuro? ¿Y cual es, eh?

- Caerás ahora ante mí, y tu hermana morirá hoy, a las 23:47 pm.

Kaishiro esquivó el golpe de Tai elevándose al cielo. Ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de convertirse por completo en su digimon. Tai saltó en su busca y creó la bola de fuego entre sus manos.

- ¡Gea Force!

Sin ningún esfuerzo, la desvió de una patada hacía el cielo. Tai fue a por él de inmediato, pero Kaishiro únicamente lo agarró del brazo, giró varias veces en el aire, y lo lanzó contra la bola, explotando al contacto con el cuerpo de WarGreymon.

- ¡Tai! – Exclamaron Mimi y Akiba.

Malherido, Tai empezaba a caer. Iba a recuperarse en el aire, pero su enemigo ya había ido en su búsqueda. Le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago que, a pesar de la coraza, le dolió bastante y luego lo agarró de la barbilla, para arrastrarlo con él hacía abajo a toda velocidad. Se estrelló contra el suelo de cabeza.

Tai volvió a ponerse en pie, pero esta vez, cayó de rodillas debido al cansancio. Le había atacado con todo, y aún así, no había forma de tocarle y eso que solo estaba usando una pequeñísima parte de su fuerza.

- Se nota que eres el pupilo de Kou. Eres tan débil como él.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Te voy a…! – Tai iba a ir a por él pero le fallaron las piernas y cayó al suelo, lo que le soltó una risotada a Kaishiro.

- Igualito. No sabéis cuando debéis arrastraros por el suelo como los gusanos que sois.

- M-Maldito…

- Tendré que enseñarte cual es tu lugar… - se preparó para pisarle la cabeza cuando algo pequeño salió del bosque y le golpeo en la cara, haciéndole retroceder unos pasos.

El golpe no le dolió mucho, fue poco más que algo parecido a la picadura de un mosquito, pero no se había percatado de la presencia de alguien más. Ante WarGreymon había una niña pequeña, con el cuerpo medio transformado en forma de zorro.

- ¡¿S-Sakura-chan?!

- ¡Deja ya a Tai-san!

- ¿Y esto? ¿De dónde has salido tú, pequeñaja? No estabas inscrita en el torneo.

- Sakura-chan… ¿qué haces aquí?

- No podía permitir que te siguiera golpeando de esa manera. Apártate, Tai-san.

- Vaya, ¿vas a luchar conmigo?

- Si es por salvar a Tai-san lo haré.

- Que valiente… muy bien, veamos como te defiendes.

Fue a golpearla con un ataque tajante que seguramente le rompería la cabeza. Tai quería moverse pero era incapaz de moverse. Y Akiba y Mimi no sabían que hacer. Sakura cerró los ojos, lista para recibir el golpe. Oyó el sonido, pero no sintió dolor. Los abrió para ver que había pasado, llevándose la sorpresa de ver unas alas de murciélago a su alrededor.

Kenji había detenido el golpe de Kaishiro con su pierna, al parecer sin ninguna dificultad. Ninguno de ellos se esperaba verlo allí.

- Kamiya Kenji… vaya sorpresa.

- Parece que no te deje bien claro lo que te pasaría si tocabas a mi hermano pequeño, Kaishiro.

Ambos se separaron de un salto, guardando un instante de silencio.

- Para que lo sepas, yo me ofrecí a llevar a tu hermano hasta el lugar de la meta, no tenía intenciones de luchar. Fue él quien se lanzó contra mí.

Miro a su hermano, quien apartó la mirada hacía otro lado. Kenji suspiró. Ya sabía que algo así acabaría pasando.

- Sin embargo, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora sigue tú camino y déjalos en paz.

- ¿O qué harás?

Kenji iba a responder, pero Tai se levantó y situó frente a él.

- ¡Kenji, espera! ¡Él es mi rival!

Si esperaba una contestación de su hermano, lo que recibió fue un golpe en la pierna que lo hizo caerse de rodillas y sentir una gran presión a su alrededor, como si su cuerpo empezará a pesar cada vez más.

- ¡¿K-Kenji?!

- Me prometiste que no te meterías en una pelea contra él, ¿no es así? Entonces, ¿qué es eso de que lo has provocado tú?

- Y-Yo…

- No es alguien contra el que puedas luchar.

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero no quería dejarle pasar lo que le hizo a Kou-san! ¡Y tampoco quiero ser una carga que siempre tengas que estar protegiendo!

Usando toda su fuerza, Tai logró ponerse en pie, ante la sorpresa de su hermana quien había aumentado su peso diez veces para inmovilizarlo.

- E-Esto es un torneo… ¿verdad? Y en los torneos la gente puede salir dañada… yo soy un participante y Kaishiro mi rival… así que… ¡déjame luchar esta pelea! ¡Es mi combate no el tuyo!

Kenji miraba a su hermano en silencio. Deshizo la gravedad que aumentaba su peso y simplemente se marchó de allí, en silencio.

- ¡Kenji!

- Que buen hermano mayor tienes, Kamiya Tai.

- ¿Por qué?

- No entiendes la razón por la que se ha marchado, ¿verdad? Lo ha hecho para no intervenir en tu combate, porque si se quedará, no iba a dejar que yo te hiciera nada.

- Kenji…

- De modo que… - cambió a su forma digimon - . Si Kamiya Kenji te ha reconocido como un participante más, yo haré lo propio y te atacaré con todas mis fuerzas.

- ¡Es lo que estaba esperando!

Ya lejos de allí, Kenji estaba feliz de lo que había crecido su hermano, pero seguía preocupado. En verdad debía haberlo detenido. Las palabras de Tai le cambiaron de parecer. Quizás iba a ser duro que se enfrentase a la crueldad de lo que un torneo podría representar, quizás debía volver y detenerlo. Aún así, creía que era mejor que comprendiera cuales eran sus propios límites.

- Al final ha sido tal y como te he dicho, ¿no es así? – AncientClockmon apareció flotando en el aire.

- Tenías razón con eso, lo admito Lowcraft… no he podido detener a mi hermano.

- Entonces, ¿entiendes que es una estupidez enfrentarte a mí? Acabarás derrotado.

- Quizás sea verdad que puedes ver el futuro y el pasado, pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Eso no va a impedirme que te gane y salve a mi hermana.


	40. Luchando contra el tiempo

**CAPÍTULO 40**

**LUCHANDO CONTRA EL TIEMPO**

Le había demostrado que tenía razón en lo de ver el futuro. Sakura había ido a rescatar a su hermano, y ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia, estaba demasiado preocupado en ir todo lo deprisa que podía para llegar a tiempo y detener a Kaishiro. Aun con eso, no pensaba dejarse derrotar por algo tan complejo.

- Te lo digo en serio, abandona. Es una estupidez que luchemos.

- Dijiste que viste mi derrota, sin embargo, hasta que no me ganes yo no voy a creerte.

- Mira… como te he dicho, puedo ver tanto el futuro como el pasado. Y eso hice contigo. Eres una buena persona. No quiero tener que lastimarte.

- ¿Buena persona? ¿Yo?

- Siempre que llegabas a una final, misteriosamente te retirabas, asegurando que te encontrabas mal o te habías malherido durante una pelea. Nada más lejos de la realidad. En el torneo de New York de hace dos años, tu rival en la final era un niño con una enfermedad incurable que iba a participar porque era su sueño. Te retiraste para cederle la victoria. O en el torneo de Tokyo de 1994, abandonaste el combate porque sabías que tu rival necesitaba el dinero.

- ¿Y todo eso lo has visto en mi pasado? Si que te has informado – se preparó para pelear.

Su rival simplemente levantó una mano, en gesto de aviso para que se detuviera.

- Espera, déjame contarte la razón por la que participo en este torneo.

- Por algún premio, como el resto.

- Si, es bien cierto. Participo porque necesito cierta cosa, pero no se aleja tanto de la misma razón que la tuya.

- ¿No me digas?

- Como habrás adivinado, no soy japonés. Nos mudamos a este país ante los problemas económicos que sufríamos en América. Pensábamos que aquí tendríamos una vida feliz, yo, mis tres hermanos pequeños y mi madre. Sin embargo, la realidad es bastante cruel.

- El racismo hacía los occidentales, ¿eh?

- El rencor por la bomba atómica todavía no ha desaparecido de la mente de muchos japoneses. No les culpo. En cada trabajo que mi madre podía conseguir le hacían la vida imposible para que enseguida lo dejara, por muy bien que lo hiciera. Hasta que un anciano decidió contratarla. Eso fue hace un año.

- ¿Entonces?

- Hace unos meses, mi madre noto que cada vez veía peor. Pensó en ponerse unas gafas, de modo que fue a un oftamologo – guardó un momento silencio, tragó saliva y continuó - . Estaba quedándose ciega.

Si esperaba encontrar en la cara de Kenji alguna muestra de compasión o comprensión, se llevo una gran desilusión. Continuó.

- Puede operarse, pero cuesta mucho dinero. Algo que jamás nos podríamos permitir. Si no la operan, de aquí a unos meses se quedará completamente ciega.

- Y has entrado en el torneo por ese motivo.

- En efecto. Por ello, te pido que te retires, por favor. Si abandonas, Kaishiro me prometo correr con los gastos de la operación.

- Has visto mi pasado y mi futuro, ¿no es así? Entonces sabrás que me retiraría si no fuera porque mi hermana está entre la vida y la muerte.

- Como te he dicho, morirá hoy a las 23:47 pm. Aún en el hipotético caso que me derrotases, no cambiaría nada.

- No, mi hermana no va a morir… - su cuerpo cambio a la forma de un murciélago con el cuerpo mecánico, casi parecía un robot - ¡Porque yo la salvaré!

Lowcraft suspiró. Sabía que eso pasaría. Lo había visto en su predicción. Aún así esperaba que Kenji cambiase de opinión tras escuchar su historia. Nadie podía reprocharle que había intentado detenerlo. Ahora tendría que derrotarlo.

- Acabaremos pronto con esto… - en su cuerpo aparecieron ciertos de compartimos con misiles - ¡Misaru no ame!

Decenas de misiles salieron disparados a toda velocidad hacía AncientClockmon. Este se mantuvo en su sitio, sin mover un solo músculo. Todos los misiles impactaron a su alrededor, sin llegar a rozarle. Sabía que eso no era más que la distracción que usaría su rival para crear una cortina de polvo a su alrededor para atacarle. Dio una voltereta en el aire, y cuando Kenji intentó atacarle por la espalda lo golpeó, estampándole contra el suelo.

El cuerpo del digimon robot se deshizo en pedazos. Tal y como había predicho, no era más que una copia. Esquivo el golpe que le vino por su derecha y lo golpeó en la boca del estómago. A pesar del recubrimiento de acero, Kenji sintió el golpe como si no llevase nada. Intento contratacar con una patada giratoria, pero su enemigo la esquivó sin problemas, lo agarró de una de las alas y lo lanzó fuera de la cortina de humo. Aterrizó en el suelo de pie de puro milagro.

Tenía que admitirlo, estaba empezando a creer que de verdad podía ver el futuro, porque nada de lo que hacía servía. Incluso había descubierto por donde atacaría el señuelo de metal que había creado con los restos de los misiles. Aún así, no podía desistir. Junto las manos, que desaparecieron y se unieron, dando lugar a un solo cañón.

- ¡Final Ho!

El disparó de energía fue directo hacía AncientClockmon. Sin prisas, hizo un movimiento con sus manos, y el tiempo a su alrededor se detuvo. Paso flotando al lado del ataque, agarró a su rival y lo puso justo delante de la trayectoria. Volvió el tiempo a la normalidad. Kenji no pudo ni reacción cuando el ataque le dio de lleno.

Volvió a su forma humana, cayéndosele los pedazos de la coraza de acero. Había usado todas sus fuerzas en el ataque y ahora sufría las consecuencias. No imaginaba que eso se volvería en su contra.

- M-Maldita sea… ugh…

- ¿Lo has entendido ya? Todo lo que está pasando lo he visto ya. Del mismo modo que, sé que ahora, tienes pensado en volver a transformarte en Metal Diablomon y atacarme. Es inútil que lo hagas.

- ¡No pienso abandonar! – Tal y como dijo, se transformó y atacó de frente, como un misil.

AncientClockmon desapareció y reapareció a su espalda. Kenji disparó los misiles en miniatura de las alas. Parecía que habían dado de lleno, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, porque su enemigo no estaba allí, ni tampoco los misiles. De golpe, todo su cuerpo sufrió una gran cantidad de pequeñas explosiones. Esta vez si que cayó al suelo de cara.

- U-Ugh…

- ¿No vas a desistir?

- Ni hablar… - se puso en pie, pero AncientClockmon desapareció y reapareció. Kenji sintió entonces una enorme cantidad de golpes por todo su cuerpo, que lo hicieron caer de rodillas – M-Maldita sea…

- Te lo digo en serio, déjalo ya…

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no pienso rendirme!

- En ese caso…

Solo fue un movimiento de su mano, pero bastó para que Kenji de pronto sintiera como si se ahogara. Cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Se llevó las manos al pecho, fuente de ese insoportable sufrimiento. Le costaba respirar, el pecho le ardía y sentía como todo su cuerpo empezará a dormirse. De golpe, el dolor desapareció.

- ¡Af… af…! – Tragó grandes bocanadas de aire, agradeciendo el poder hacerlo. No entendía que demonios le había pasado.

- ¿Quieres más?

- H-Ha sido… af… ¿cosa tuya?

- He detenido tu corazón. Si no abandonas, me veré obligado a hacerlo de nuevo. Y creeme, no aguantarás mucho si lo voy haciendo gradualmente.

- ¡No me jodas! – Volvió a transformarse en Metal Diablomon para atacar.

AnclientClockmon repitió el proceso. Kenji volvió a sentir el mismo dolor pero aún así disparó todos los misiles. Ninguno dio en el blanco. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, recuperando su forma humana. De nuevo, le dio la oportunidad de respirar al poco tiempo.

- Y van dos… te lo advierto, no aguantarás mucho más. Abandona.

- T-Te he dicho que no… af… af…

- Que tozudo eres…

- Tú luchas por alguien también… ¿no es así? Entonces sabrás… ugh… lo importante que es esto para mí… - se puso en pie - ¡No voy a abandonar, sino que lucharé hasta el final!

- El destino de tu hermana está sellado. Que te juegues la vida ahora no tiene ningún sentido.

- ¡No me fastidies! – Tuvo que apoyarse y usar una gran cantidad de sus debilitadas fuerzas, pero logro ponerse en pie - ¡Mi hermana no va a morir!

- Lo hará hoy, a las 23.:47 pm.

- ¡Si esa es tu predicción, yo la cambiaré! ¡Cambiaré el futuro!

- No digas tonterías, no lo conseguirás. El futuro no se puede cambiar. Cada uno nace con su destino marcado.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Cada uno construye el destino con sus manos! ¡El futuro solo es como nosotros deseamos!

- Que estupidez… - desapareció y reapareció.

Esta vez Kenji no solo sintió los golpes, sino que también una fuerza extraña lo lanzó contra uno de los árboles. Quedó atorado en el tronco.

Empezaba a dudar. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si de verdad iba a perder intentara lo que intentara? Nada había funcionado. ¿Sería entonces verdad que Kari moriría esa noche? ¿De verdad todo el esfuerzo que le había puesto a su entrenamiento sería en vano? No, no quería creerlo así. Se transformó en Metal Diablomon y destruyó el árbol. Lowcraft podía entender el deseo que sentía de luchar por su hermana, puesto que él lo estaba haciendo por su madre. Sin embargo, ya estaba escrito en su destino: perdería el combate en el próximo movimiento.

- Iluso…

- Voy a salvar a mi hermana, ¡cambiaré el futuro, Lowcraft!

Disparó una gran cantidad de misiles que impactaron en distintos lugares del bosque. Sin hacerles caso, AncientClockmon detuvo el tiempo. Todo se volvió de una tonalidad grisácea y las imágenes se detuvieron. Polvo que no ascendía, trozos de suelo que no caían, un enemigo que no se movía. Ahora todo estaba paralizado.

Poco a poco fue acercándose a su enemigo, al que golpearía cincuenta veces para luego detenerle el corazón por tercera vez. Esta vez, eso lo dejaría inconsciente. Le hacía un favor, porque se despertaría para cuando su hermana ya hubiera fallecido. Lo sentía por él, pero su lucha no tenía sentido, desde que comenzó el combate había estado destinado a perder. El destino no se podía cambiar.

Se preparó para atacarle con sus puños y poner fin a todo, hasta que de pronto sintió su cuerpo muy pesado. En un primer momento no le prestó mucha atención, hasta que a su mente vinieron decenas de nuevas imágenes que no había visto antes. No tuvo tiempo de verlas, puesto que el mundo grisáceo se rompió en pedazos, volviendo el color y con ello el movimiento del tiempo.

Metal Diablomon transformó sus manos en el cañón y disparó, dando de lleno a AncientClockmon. Lowcraft volvió a su forma humana cayendo al suelo muy malherido.

- ¿Q-Qué…? ¿C-Cómo lo has hecho…?

- Detenías el tiempo pero había algo que no detenías para poder moverte libremente: el aire. Si se detiene el tiempo no puedes detener el aire, porque no podrías respirar. Del mismo modo, no podrías moverte por las líneas del tiempo si el aire te bloquease. Igual con entrenamiento si, pero no creo que hayas tenido tiempo para controlar todo eso.

- T-Tú… por eso has disparado… a lo loco hace un momento…

- El aire es algo que no se puede coger, pero si que tiene fuerza, ante lo cual, solo he tenido que aplicarle la gravedad de los misiles.

- N-No me lo puedo creer… puagh… has luchado… contra tu destino… contra el futuro…

- El destino no está decidido para nadie, es algo que construimos nosotros mismos con nuestras decisiones. Puede que el futuro vieras mi derrota, pero todo depende de las decisiones que cada uno tome en cada momento.

- Eres un loco… te lanzaste a luchar contra algo que no sabías si ganarías…

- No iba a rendirme si no lo intentaba.

- T-Tú… - sonrió – eres increíble… como pensaba… je… je…

- Decías que luchabas por tu madre. Lamento mucho lo de su vista, pero… al menos , si pierde la visión, podrá teneros a vosotros para que seáis sus ojos. Mi hermana perderá la vida, dime, ¿cómo se sustituye eso para ella y la gente que la quiere?

- Te lo he dicho… Kamiya… tu hermana morirá hoy… y eso no podrás cambiarlo… puede que hayas cambiado tu destino pero… no puedes luchar contra la muerte.

- Entonces le plantaré cara a la muerte: si un shinigami viene a por su alma, lo echaré. Si el dios del infierno la arrastra, iré a por ella y la rescataré. Si en los cielos la llaman, subiré a buscarla. Me da igual quien sea mi enemigo: salvaré a mi hermana.

- Je… en se caso… deberías ir primero a por tu hermano…

- ¿Eh?

- Porque Kaishiro no tardará en acabar con él…


	41. La técnica definitiva de Tai

**CAPÍTULO 41**

**LA TÉCNICA DEFINITIVA DE TAI**

De no ser por las pantallas gigantes que decoraban el estadio cada cien metros, la gente percibiría en el bosque poco más que un brillo. Todos estaban expectantes al combate en el que aparecía algo parecido a una persona de piel naranja con armadura y un ángel acorazado.

El de piel naranja parecía tener ventaja, porque su rival no hacía más que detener los golpes que le lanzaba con sus garras, cada vez más rápidos y feroces. De entre el público, tan solo Sora y sus amigos sabían que Tai era el que estaba haciendo frente a Kaishiro, totalmente solo.

Tras la aparición de Sakura, quien salvo a Tai por los pelos, y la intervención de Kenji, de este último no se sabía nada. Las cámaras estaban todas centradas en el combate del hijo del organizador del torneo, quien parecía que estuviera contra las cuerdas. Pero ellos sabían que no era así. Para nada daba signos de sentirse acorralado, sino que simplemente parecía esperar una oportunidad para machacar a Tai.

Mientras atacaba, Tai no pensaba en la defensa de su rival. Se centraba en hacer ataques veloces pero no muy potentes. Esa espada de luz con la que se defendía había dañado seriamente a Kou, además de destruir su ataque. De modo que el contacto debía ser mínimo, sino los Wardramon no servirían de mucho.

Tenía un plan, que no iba a tardar mucho a llevarlo acabo, y para ellos aumentó la velocidad de sus golpes. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Kaishiro esquivó su golpe y comenzó a ascender. Antes de seguirlo, Tai lanzó dos golpes al aire, lo que creó unas ráfagas de aire cortantes. Usando las hombreras a forma de escudo, no tuvo problemas para bloquear el golpe.

Subió más que Kaishiro y concentró sus fuerzas en sus manos, creando la bola de fuego. Ya tenía claro que esa técnica no iba a funcionar, y aún así lanzó la Gea Force. Como esperaba, Kaishiro la partió por la mitad sin ningún problema. Fue a por él sin detenerse un segundo y retomo la sucesión de golpes.

En el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Kaishiro no valía mucho sin su espada de modo que: tenía que destruirla en primer lugar. Y sabía bien como. En el ataque a distancia usaría rayos de luz, cosa que no le preocupaba mucho. Con romperle la espada y atacar a corta distancia podría ganarle.

Con el último golpe, comenzó a girar su cuerpo, hasta convertirse en un pequeño tornado que arremetió contra la espada de Dominimon, quien usó toda su fuerza para resistir el ataque. Fue cuestión de tiempo que la espada de luz se quebrara, ante lo que el tornado pasó justó por la hombrera del ángel digimon, destruyéndola.

- ¡Bien hecho, Tai-kun! – Se alegraron Akiba y los demás de ver el triunfo de su amigo.

Tai detuvo el tornado, contento de que su estrategia hubiera funcionado. Ahora sin su espada, Dominimon era un digimon que solo podía atacar a distancia. Solo tenía que lograr que no se alejará mucho para acabar con él. Y como había perdido uno de sus escudos, ahora estaba más débil.

Kaishiro descendió, pensativo. Igual había subestimado a ese niño. Era mucho mejor que Kou, sin lugar a dudas, y lo que es más, había olvidado que lucho contra los Dark Masters en el mundo digital, por lo que era mucho más experimentado en la batalla.

- Felicidades, Kamiya Tai. Eres el primero en lograr romper mi espada y uno de mis escudos al mismo tiempo.

- No te preocupes, que ahora me ocuparé del resto de tu armadura.

- Mpfh… - rió – Estás muy seguro de ti mismo. Dime, ¿acaso piensas que puedes ganarme?

- Sin tu espada y tu escudo el ataque a corta distancia no te conviene. Y esa es mi especialidad. Con mantenerte cerca de mí para atacarte a corta distancia me bastará.

- Oh, ¿en serio piensas eso? En ese caso, ¿por qué no vienes a por mí? – Comenzó a concentrar la energía de la luz en sus manos.

Tai no pensaba dejarle atacar, así que fue a por él. Le atacaría con el Wardramon y luego con el tornado de nuevo, para luego sorprenderlo contra Gea Force. Así terminaría con él. El fallo en su plan fue que Dominimon desapareció de su vista en cuanto intentó darle el primer golpe, reapareciendo sobre su cabeza.

- ¡¿Q-?!

- ¡Hikari Bomber!

Las bolas de luz de sus manos se transformaron en una única esfera que estalló, alcanzando a WarGreymon. Por suerte pudo usar el escudo a tiempo, aunque este acabó destrozado. Iba a reaccionar cuando Dominimon apareció frente a él, y con los puños cargados de luz, comenzó a lanzar una sucesión de golpes que Tai no pudo esquivar.

- ¡Tai-san! – Gritó Sakura, preocupada.

En el estómago, en el pecho, la cara, las piernas… los golpes iban a todos lados, como si de una sucesión de meteoros se tratara.

- ¡Hikari Ryu Seiken!

El último golpe en el estómago lanzó a Tai a volar a lo más profundo del bosque. Llegó hasta un pequeño estanque, en el que quedó flotando en la superficie.

La armadura había quedado destrozada, y su cuerpo dolorido por la gran cantidad de golpes que había recibido en cuestión de unos pocos segundos. ¿Cuántos habían sido? ¿Cien? ¿Mil? No lo tenía claro. Intentó flotar, para no hundirse.

Dominimon estaba en la orilla, con sus amigos tras él. Aunque llevaba la máscara, Tai sabía que se estaba sonriendo a forma de burla, como diciendo: ¿de verdad pensabas qué me tenías?

- M-Maldito…

- Te recuerdo que fui entrenado en las artes marciales, imbécil. ¿Te crees que porque no tenga mi espada y mi escudo no voy a poder luchar contigo cuerpo a cuerpo? Pobre idiota…

- Cállate… te he subestimado, y es culpa mía… pero gracias a eso estoy en un sitio perfecto para mí. Ahora si que vas a perder.

- Oh, ¿no me digas? – Rió – Estúpido, tu Gea Force no sirve de nada contra mí, y cuando quiera puedo destrozarte con mi luz.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

Tai hundió las manos en el agua para luego alzarlas hacía el cielo. Por un momento, Kaishiro pensó que estaba loco o que simplemente quería refrescarse al ver como el agua caía sobre su cuerpo. Pero no, no era eso. Dio un paso atrás en cuanto vio como como el agua del lago comenzaba a ascender hacía sus manos, formando poco a poco una bola enorme de color azul, parecida a la Gea Force.

- ¿Q-Qué demonios es eso…?

- La Gea Force es una técnica que usa la fuerza del calor, por lo que con tu espada puedes cortar el aire y detenerla. Así como puedes usar la luz para destruir el calor, pero… ¡el agua es algo más denso y la luz no puede hacerle nada! ¡Tus poderes de luz no te servirán de nada!

Sabiendo que estaban en mal lugar, Mimi, Sakura y Akiba se alejaron hacía un lugar seguro. Tai estaba feliz, porque al final la suerte estaba de su parte. Podría realizar la técnica que con tanto esfuerzo había desarrollado para ese torneo y ganar a Kaishiro, vengando así a Kou y logrando la victoria para salvar a su hermana.

- ¡Toma esto, Kaishiro! ¡Poseidon Force!

La esfera de agua era mucho más grande que la Gea Force, a fin de cuentas había absorbido todo el agua del lago. Kaishiro retrocedía, asustado sin saber que hacer. Lanzaba rayos de luz a la desesperada, pero estos impactaban en el agua sin hacer efecto alguno.

- ¡Uaaaaaaaah, no por favor! ¡Piedad! – Imploraba.

Tai veía patético que precisamente él implorase piedad, pero eso le daba la tranquilidad de comprobar que todos esos días de duro entrenamiento habían acabado dando sus frutos. Había ganado. La esfera ya casi había caído sobre Kaishiro. En cuestión de segundos la victoria sería suya.

- ¡Ja, no te lo crees ni tú, mocoso! – Alzó su brazo derecho, en el que apareció una espada luminosa de color verdoso con la que realizó un corte en el aire. Con ello, cortó la esfera de agua ante la sorpresa de Tai.

- ¡¿Q-Qué…?!

Dominimon atravesó la esfera de agua por el camino que abrió al partirla por la mitad y pasó a través de WarGreymon. El agua regresó al estanque, y los dos permanecieron flotando sobre la superficie, hasta que Tai regresó a su forma humana, cayendo al agua.

- Estúpido… ¿quién te había dicho que tenía solo una espada?

Pegó una patada en el agua, lo que lanzó a Tai hacía la orilla. No sintió ningún dolor cuando cayó al suelo, simplemente porque estaba inconsciente. Mientras se acercaba a él, pensaba en lo descuidado que había sido. Al pensar que era alumno de Kou no lo tomó en serio, pero a fin de cuentas era el hermano de Kamiya Kenji, y lo había sorprendido.

Sería peligroso dejarlo moverse con libertad, así que lo mejor era acabar con él. Alzo la espada al aire, listo para darle el golpe de gracia cuando Sakura se situó frente a él.

- ¡No lo hagas!

- Otra vez tu mocosa… apártate si no quieres que te parta por la mitad.

- ¡Ya está bien! ¡Has ganado, ¿no?! ¡Entonces deja en paz a Tai-san!

- Niñata, te lo diré una sola vez… apártate o te mataré junto con tu amiguito.

- Tendrás que hacerlo si quieres tocarle – se transformó en su digimon.

- Muy bien, sea como quieras…

Dominimon comenzó a descender la espada, listo para cortar a la niña cuando algo le impactó en la espalda. Al darse la vuelta, había un hada que parecía una flor flotando, sobrevolando el lago.

- ¡Déjala en paz, abusón!

- Ah, claro… tú eres Tachikawa Mimi, ¿me equivoco? Eso no me ha hecho ni cosquillas.

- ¡Sakura-chan tiene razón, has ganado! ¡¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz?!

- ¿Sabes? – Desapareció y reapareció frente a Lilimon, la cual se asustó – Al haberme atacado eso te convierte en mi enemiga en este torneo, mocosa…

La agarró de las enredaderas y la lanzó junto con los otros dos niños, llevándose a Sakura por delante. Luego lanzó un corte hacía su derecha, cortando una hilera de diez árboles que cayeron como si de piezas de domino se tratasen. Tras uno de los troncos estaba Akiba, temblando de miedo.

- Dale las gracias a tus amiguitas, chaval. Porque vas a morir por su culpa. Me gustaría matarte a ti primero, pero… ¡antes acabaré con ese niñato!

Dominimon ascendió a los cielos para caer en picado hacía Tai. Sakura y Mimi ya no podían hacer nada para evitarlo. Y Akiba estaba demasiado asustado como para moverse. La espada se clavó en el hombro y un chorro de sangre le salpicó la cara.


	42. 23:47 PM

**CAPÍTULO 42**

**23:47 PM**

Al sentir el pinchazo en su hombro, Tai despertó de golpe. Al moverse el dolor recorrió su cuerpo como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratará y lanzó un grito ahogado de dolor.

- Cálmate. El sedante tardará en hacer efecto.

Por un momento todo estaba borroso por culpa de la luz, pero finalmente reconoció al médico de su hermana pequeña.

- ¿Q-Qué…?

- Ey, ¿cómo estás campeón? – Tardó un poquito en reconocerla, pero finalmente se dio cuenta que era su hermano, sentado en una silla al lado de la cama.

- ¿Kenji?

- Lo hiciste muy bien. He visto tu combate por la televisión. Estuviste genial, Tai.

- Yo… - todos los recuerdos de lo ocurrido parecían ocultos por una cortina de humo. Aunque no los necesitaba, si estaba allí era obvio lo que había ocurrido - … he perdido, ¿verdad?

- Si. Pero has luchado muy bien. Estoy orgulloso de ti – le acarició la cabeza con suavidad, para no hacerle daño por las heridas.

- ¿Y tú… eh…? – Al ver el hombro de su hermano se dio cuenta que estaba vendado - ¿Qué te ha pasado…?

- ¿Eh? Ah, ¿te refieres a esto? – Se señaló el hombro – No, nada. Una herida de mi combate. No es nada serio, no te preocupes.

- Kenji-kun, tu hermano tiene que descansar.

- Si, tiene razón. Disculpe doctor. Ahora solo preocúpate para recuperarte, ¿vale? Sakura-chan ha ido a por algo de beber. Enseguida vendrá a estar conmigo.

- Vale…

Pareció que Tai se había dormido. Igual a causa del sedante. Ambos salieron de la habitación y se toparon con Sakura, que nada más ver a Kenji hizo una reverencia.

- Muchas gracias por salvar a Tai-san, de verdad.

- ¿Qué dices? No ha sido para tanto.

- Claro que si. Se puso en medio de la espada de ese maldito y lo protegió con su cuerpo. Se ha jugado la vida por él.

- Ey, ey. Tu hiciste lo mismo la primera vez, ¿no? Entonces soy yo quien te tiene que estar agradecido – se arrodilló para estar a su altura - . De no ser por tu intromisión en aquel momento no habría podido llegar a tiempo de salvar a mi hermano. Soy yo quien debe darte las gracias, Sakura-chan.

- Kenji-san…

- Ahora, cuida bien de él, ¿vale? – Le pidió con una cálida sonrisa.

- ¡Si! – Asintió y entró corriendo en la habitación.

- Es una buena niña…

- Justo lo que necesita a su lado mi hermanito para sentar la cabeza. En fin… voy a ver a mi hermana – se reincorporó y empezó a caminar por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de su hermana.

- Espera, Kenji-kun.

- ¿Uh? ¿Si?

- Sobre lo que hablamos antes…

- Ah, no se preocupe por eso.

- Te lo digo en serio, no te lo tomes a broma. Tu corazón se detuvo dos veces y perdiste mucha sangre con esa herida. Deberías posponer el combate de mañana a otro día y…

- Doctor… no tengo tiempo. De ser por mi habría hecho el combate final esta misma noche.

- Hazme caso. Tu cuerpo ahora mismo no contiene la suficiente sangre. Y una sola noche no es suficiente para recuperarte lo que has perdido al no funcionar tu corazón esas dos veces.

- Que no pasará nada. Ahora si me disculpa.

- ¡Kenji-kun! – Este simplemente hizo un movimiento con su mano en señal de despedida, dando por terminada la conversación.

Mientras caminaba por el deshabitado pasillo, pensaba sobre eso. Tenía claro que su vida corría peligro, ¿quién conocía mejor su cuerpo que él mismo? Ahora mismo no estaba tan cansado como cuando se lanzó a detener la espada de Dominimon con su cuerpo o al final de las eliminatorias. Para mañana tendría más fuerza, aunque seguramente no toda su fuerza.

La herida de su hombro derecho comenzó a dolerle de golpe, lo que lo hizo tambalearse y le obligó a apoyarse en la pared. La regeneración por heridas de luz llevaban demasiado tiempo, y no eran poco dolorosas. Con todo, Diablomon ya le había comunicado que seguramente no estaría recuperado siquiera para el combate de mañana.

"Joder… que suerte la mía…", pensó, mientras volvía a caminar hacía el cuarto de su hermana.

Al entrar, vio a sus padres. Tenían aspecto de estar bastante cansados. Pero, al lado de su hermana lucían bastante bien. Quien la conocía se espataba de verla así: había adelgazado porque por culpa del dolor no podía comer, su piel había perdido todo su vivo color, tenías unas terribles ojeras y apenas podría abrir los ojos. Incluso para respirar le tuvieron que conectar a un aparato auxiliar.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, y tomó con cuidado su mano. La niña intentó cerrarla, pero no tenía fuerzas. Era casi como tocar a una muñeca.

- Ey, ¿cómo estás, princesa?

No obtuvo respuesta. Intentaba hablar, pero con el respirador le costaba. Le hizo señas para que se lo quitara. Así lo hizo, con sumo cuidado. Sus padres iban a impedírselos, pero Kari levanto como pudo una mano, impidiéndoselo.

- ¿C-C-Cómo… está… Tai…?

Algo que la caracterizaba muy bien, y que se alegraba de ver que no había perdido: los demás importaba más que ella misma. Tristemente, sonrió con despreocupación.

- Bien, ya sabes que tiene la cabeza muy dura.

- Me… alegro… ugh…

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele? ¿Quieres que llame al doctor?

- N-No… eh… hermanito… tu hombro…

- ¿Eh? – Al mirar su hombro se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando. Igual es que la herida se había abierto de golpe.

La sangre había atravesado el vendaje y bajaba por el brazo hasta la mano, cayendo gota a gota en la cama. La niña tomó la mano de su hermano y la llevó a la boca como pudo, limpiando la sangre. Kenji la sacó inmediatamente.

- Eso no esta bien, princesa. No es bueno beber sangre. Si no te vas a convertir en una vampira.

- Lo siento…

Su voz cada vez era más apagada, y se notaba que le costaba respirar. Le puso de nuevo el respirador artificial y besó su frente. Estaba muy fría.

- Mañana se acabará todo. Te prometo que te pondrás bien.

Fue un movimiento muy leve, pero la pequeña asintió.

- ¿Te vas a casa, Kenji? ¿Quieres que te lleve? – Se ofreció su padre, poniéndose en pie.

- Oh, no. Me han dejado quedarme en una habitación dos puertas a la derecha.

- Ah, eso es estupendo.

- Voy a irme a dormir ya. Mañana va a ser un día muy duro… si pasa cualquier cosa, llamadme por favor.

- Claro, cielo.

Le dio un beso de buenas noches a sus padres y terminó dándoselo a su hermana pequeña. La habitación no la había pedido porque si, tenía un motivo muy especial: la profecía de Ancient Clockmon. Según este, su hermana moriría a las 23:47 pm. Miró el móvil. Todavía faltaba poco más de una hora.

Al entrar en la habitación, esperaba verla abandonada, pero no, estaba Sora sentada sobre la cama.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno… pensé que como mañana es un día tan importante… igual no querías estar solo esta noche.

- Oh. ¿En serio?

- Mmm… es que en el colegio nos enseñaron que en la antigua Roma, cuando un gladiador iba a hacer un combate importante, una chica pasaba con él la noche. Para que así se relajará.

- A-Ah… ya veo… - Kenji ya sabía sobre eso, porque lo había dado en historia clásica. Pero, ¿eso lo enseñaban a niños de primaria? No sabía bien si Sora entendía porque razón hacían eso los romanos.

- ¿Eh? Tu hombro, está sangrando.

- Ah, no es nada – tiró la camiseta a un lado y deshizo el vendaje. La herida había dejado de sangrar por completo - ¿Anda? ¿Ya no sangra?

Se acercó al espejo para mirarse. Al ver a Diablomon, se dijo a si mismo que era un tonto. Había olvidado por completo que ahora el digimon demonio era su reflejo.

- Mañana es el combate final… y he escuchado lo que te ha dicho el médico…

- Eso no esta bien, Sora.

- No voy a decirte que cambies de idea. Sé que no me harás caso.

- Te lo agradezco – rehízo el vendaje, pero no se puso la camiseta. Se acercó a la ventana para disfrutar de la brisa que entraba de la calle. Era agradable sentir esos golpes de aire fresco en la cara.

- Sin embargo… no creo que este bien que te exijas demasiado… tú…

- ¿Te acuerdas de vuestro combate contra Apocalymon en el mundo digital?

- ¿E-Eh? – Esa pregunta la pilló por sorpresa – Si, claro.

- Yo estaba en América por aquel entonces, pero podía ver perfectamente todo lo ocurrido. ¿Y sabes que sentía? Impotencia. Mis hermanos y vosotros estabais luchando para salvar al mundo, y yo no podía hacer nada.

- Pero…

- Cuando vi como Apocalymon os desintegraba en datos, fui corriendo al aeropuerto, para poder ir a Japón. Incluso pensaba secuestrar el avión para poder ir al mundo digital a cargarme a ese desgraciado.

- ¿E-En serio?

- Entonces os recuperasteis y me calmé, pero aún así me sentí impotente. Había aprendido a pelear para poder proteger a la gente que me importaba, y no pudo estar allí para protegeros… ni a mis hermanos… ni a ti… Y cuando Kari me contaba lo que Tai había hecho por ella en el mundo digital, como se volvió loco buscando una medicina para curarle el resfriado, me sentí peor todavía.

- Kenji…

- Por eso mañana tengo pelear en ese combate. Me da igual si pongo mi vida en juego, Tai así lo hizo. Y… no puedo ser menos que el cabezota de mi hermano pequeño, ¿verdad?

Sora se arrimó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en su espalda, notando los latidos lentos de su corazón.

- Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti… que te preocupas mucho por tus hermanos… casi haces que me de un ataque cuando he visto como te atravesaba la espada.

- Lo siento… pero he ido a toda prisa. No he podido reaccionar de otra forma.

- Lo sé… oye… te noto muy tenso…

- Igual es el cansancio.

Pensando en lo que iba a ofrecerle, Sora se ruborizó bastante. Casi no el salía la voz, pero se lo dijo.

- ¿T-Te importa si hago algo… para relajarte?

- ¿Eh? Bueno, vale.

- E-Esta bien… siéntate en la cama.

Así lo hizo. Kenji pensó que le iba a hacer un masaje en los hombros o algo así. No supo como reaccionar cuando la vio bajarle la cremallera a la bragueta del pantalón.

- ¡¿Q-Qué haces, Sora?! – Se apartó.

- M-Me dijeron que lo mejor para relajar a un chico es jugar con su… em… bueno…

- E-Esto… ¿quién te ha dicho eso…?

- Mis amigas. Ellas lo hacen con sus novios.

Mientras veía a una Sora ruborizada y avergonzada por lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer, Kenji no podía más que pensar en que clase de amigas daban esos consejos. No, más bien, ¿qué clase de niñas había hoy día?

- B-Bueno… pero hacer esto es…

- Sé que es el principio del sexo… pero… si con tocarla un poco te relajas…

"No voy a relajarme, precisamente", pensó algo que no le iba a decir en voz alta.

- ¿P-Puedo…? – Se puso en la cama, cerca de él, acercando su mano a su entrepierna.

- B-Bueno…

Sora metió la mano por la bragueta y rebuscó entre los calzoncillos, hasta encontrar el hueco. Finalmente logró a tocar algo, que estaba muy duro y que apenas cabía en su mano. Se sorprendió lo robusto que era al tacto.

- ¿S-Siempre está así…? ¿Y no te hace daño?

- E-Em… no, no siempre está así… es porque… - quería decir que era por ella, pero no se atrevía. Igual le sentaba mal.

La niña la tocaba con curiosidad. No es que lo que sintiera no le gustaba, pero se sentía incómodo y al mismo tiempo confundido. ¿Realmente estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo? Si Sora continuaba tocándosela así no iba a poder contenerse y se lanzaría a por ella. Su resistencia estaba llegando a su límite.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, lo que sobresaltó a los dos. Sora, asustada, tiró del miembro de Kenji, quien sintió un gran dolor en su parte más sensible. Cayó sobre la cama, llevándose las manos a sus partes, revolviéndose de un lado a otro.

- ¡K-Kenji-san! ¡Lo siento, ¿estás bien?!

- S-Si… no ha sido nada… no te preocupes… - respondió, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Quien estuviera al otro lado de la puerta volvió a insistir golpeando con más fuerza. Como pudo, Kenji fue hacía la puerta, tambaleándose. Se subió la cremallera de la bragueta antes de abrir. Quien estaba tocando era su madre, que parecía muy nerviosa.

- ¿M-Mamá? ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Kenji, es Kari-chan!

- ¡¿Eh?! – Sacó el móvil del bolsillo. Eran las 23:31 pm.

Olvidándose del dolor, fue corriendo hacía la habitación de su hermana. En la habitación estaba el médico lanzándole descargas eléctricas con un aparato de cardio, mientras una enfermera le daba oxígeno con una especie de bombona manual.

- ¡Kari! – Quería entrar a la habitación pero dos enfermeros se lo impidieron - ¡Kari, ¿qué te pasa?!

- ¡Su corazón se ha detenido de pronto! – Explicó el médico sin dejar de lanzar las descargas - ¡Si no reacciona pronto morirá!

- ¡Karin-chan! – Sora se llevó las manos a la boca, asustada.

Miró a Kenji, que estaba como paralizado. Eso fue tan solo por un segundo, pues se marchó corriendo hacía la habitación.

- ¡Kenji! – Lo siguió.

Al entrar en la habitación lo encontró frente al espejo, mirando directamente a Diablomon.

- ¡Eres un digimon demonio, ¿verdad?! ¡Puedes hacer tratos, ¿verdad?!

"Eso es… pero como estoy ahora no puedo hacer tratos con nadie"

- ¡¿Y conmigo?! ¡Puedes hacer un trato conmigo! ¡Estás en mi cuerpo!

"Podría… ¿cuál sería el trato?"

- ¡Salva a mi hermana! ¡Haz que aguante hasta mañana!

"Eso es del todo imposible para mí"

- ¡¿Por qué?!

"Mi trato solo puede ser algo relacionado contigo. No con ella."

- ¡Pero…!

De pronto todo se volvió gris. Miró a su alrededor. Sora parecía como congelada. Al tocarla, se dio cuenta que podía traspasarla. Miró al espejo donde estaba Diablomon, este también estaba congelado.

- Ya te lo advertí, Kamiya Kenji – sonó una voz a su espalda.

Al girarse, vio a Lowcraft, sentado en una silla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Faltan menos de diez minutos para que tu hermana muera… y me dijiste que harías lo que fuera para impedirlo. Vine a ver como lo consigues.

- T-Tú…

- El destino no se puede cambiar. Igual lograste crear otro futuro para ti, pero el de tu hermana está ya escrito.

- ¡De eso nada! ¡No voy a dejar que muera!

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? El digimon ya te ha dicho que no hay forma de que la salves. El trato no se puede hacer.

- ¡Estoy seguro que tiene que haber alguna manera!

- ¿Si? ¿Y cuál crees tú que es?

- Y-Yo…

No sabía que responder a eso. Ahora mismo estaban en un bucle temporal, nadie podía moverse. En cuanto se deshiciera, el tiempo seguiría pasando y su hermana acabaría muriendo si no hacía algo por impedirlo. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer para salvarla? Entonces, se le ocurrió algo.

- ¡Ya sé como salvar a mi hermana! ¡Y te lo voy a demostrar!

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡Deshaz este bucle temporal y te lo demostraré!

- Esta bien.

Lowcraft desapareció y todo regresó a la normalidad. El tiempo había vuelto a ponerse en movimiento. Sin perder ni un segundo, giró para volver a mirar a Diablomon.

- Escúchame, si…

Por la puerta se asomó su padre, agotado.

- ¡K-Kenji! ¡T-Tu hermana… ella…!

Volvió corriendo a la habitación, temiéndose lo peor. Sin embargo, el médico le palpó el hombro, alegremente.

- Esta estable, su corazón vuelve a latir.

- ¿D-De verdad?

Miró la maquina, que así lo demostraba. Kenji se alegró de corazón de oír cada pitido que lanzaba ese endemoniado cacharro. Sin embargo, no comprendía que era lo que había ocurrido. ¿Por qué su corazón había vuelto a latir de pronto? Miró su móvil. Ya pasaban de las 23:47. Su hermana estaba a salvo.

Estuvo a su lado hasta poco más de la una, para asegurarse que todo iba de verdad bien y no era un sueño. Regresó a su habitación, junto con Sora. Estaba muy cansado y tenía mucho sueño. Habían sido demasiadas cosas de golpe.

Al entrar en la habitación, un chico joven de más o menos su edad lo miraba sonriente y divertido. Sin embargo, a Kenji no le hizo mucha gracia verlo allí.

- Kaishiro…

- Vaya nochecita, ¿eh? Me alegro de que tu hermana esté bien.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- Estaba dando una vuelta y de pronto oí todo el ajetreo. Me alegro de que tu hermana esté bien.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, porque así mañana lucharás contra mi – se levantó y pasó por su lado – Nos vemos, Kamiya Kenji.

Ni se molestaron en ver como se iba, simplemente entraron en la habitación. Lo que había ocurrido era un misterio. De pronto había recaído y de golpe se había recuperado. Era como un milagro. Kenji incluso pareció notar que su hermana había recuperado algo de color. Aunque igual era cosa del cansancio, porque a sus padres no se lo parecía.

Se puso de nuevo ante el espejo, estando de frente a Diablomon de nuevo.

"¿Qué te pasa, mocoso? ¿Sigues queriendo hacer un trato?"

- Has dicho que solo podrías hacerlo conmigo, ¿verdad?

"Eso es"

- Entonces, si, quiero hacer uno.

"¿Cuál es?"

- Mañana, durante el combate, quiero que me permitas tener acceso a todo tu poder. Sin limitaciones.

"Ni en broma. Apenas puedes estar en el Battle Mode más de cinco minutos. Darte todo mi poder te destrozaría"

- Tiene razón, Kenji. Y en el estado que estas…

- Lo de esta noche me lo ha dejado claro, no puedo andarme con rodeos. Kaishiro es fuerte, y juega con la ventaja de su digimon.

"Es cierto. Dominimon nos machacará con su elemento luz"

- Si tengo poder limitado, no podré ganar. Por eso necesito tener todo tu poder.

- Kenji, eso será…

- Dame todo tu poder, Diablomon.

"En el hipotético caso que aceptará. ¿Qué me darías tú como pago? ¿Qué tienes que me pueda interesar?"

Esperaba que se echará a atrás con su proposición. Muchos lo hacían a la hora de hablar de pagos. Sobre todo, ¿por qué tenía él que le pudiera interesar al digimon demonio? ¿Y más a uno de los soberanos del mundo oscuro?

- Mi vida

"¿Perdón?"

- ¡Kenji!

- Dame todos tus poderes, y mi vida te pertenecerá.

- ¡K-Kenji, no puedes!

- ¿Aceptas?

Diablomon rió, sorprendido de la actitud de ese humano que hablaba de entregarle su vida sin titubear un solo momento. Con una sonrisa de cuerno a cuerno, mostrando sus afilados colmillos, asintió.

"Trato hecho"

- Pero tengo una condición especial.

"Oh… ¿y cuál es?"

- El trato empezará en cuanto yo te pida tu poder. En el caso de que no lo necesite, no habrá trato alguno.

"Fufufufu… me parece bien… estoy seguro que me lo acabarás pidiendo. Entonces, cuando me pidas todo mi poder, el trato se activará"

- Así es.

Sora cayó de rodillas. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Kenji simplemente la agarró y la llevo hasta la cama, donde la tumbo. Luego él se tumbó a su lado.

- K-Kenji… n-no…

- No te preocupes. Solo quería asegurarme de que tendría disponible para mí todo el poder de Diablomon, y sabía que no me lo daría si no era a cambio de algo.

- ¡Pero…! – Se puso encima de él, llorando - ¡¿Por qué tienes que jugarte la vida?! ¡Ya lo vas a hacer mañana en el combate!

- Pssss… tranquila. No me va a pasar nada. Ya lo verás…

- ¡P-Pero…!

Kenji la tiró sobre la cama, a su lado, y luego la abrazó, hundiendo su cabeza sobre su pecho.

- Confía en mi… no tienes que llorar por mí aún, mujer… que no estoy muerto.

- Yo…

- Además, tengo un plan para que la oscuridad gane a la luz.


	43. Estalla la batalla final

**CAPÍTULO 43**

**ESTALLA EL COMBATE FINAL**

Kenji terminó de ajustar los guantes. Ahora ya estaba listo para irse. No había dormido tanto como habría deseado por lo que le ocurrió a su hermana. Estuvo a su lado hasta las tres de la mañana, hora a la que sus padres lo obligaron a dormir, sino, hoy no podría combatir. A pesar de todo, se sentía con la suficiente energía para emplearse a fondo.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Le preguntó Sora, colocándose su gorro.

- Claro.

No iba a pasarse a ver como estaba su hermana, no sería bueno. Tenía que centrarse por completo en el combate, así que fueron a la puerta del hospital y tomaron un taxi. Durante los diez minutos que tardaron en llegar, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Y así continuó hasta que llegaron a la puerta.

- Mi madre me estará esperando. Te estaré animado desde la grada.

- Gracias.

Con un corto beso, se despidieron. Kenji estaba bastante perdido esa mañana. En su mente solo rondaba la idea del combate y… la victoria. Eso era todo lo que le importaba. La herida de su hombro estaba casi curada y apenas le molestaba, de modo que podría usar bien sus puños. Y lo mejor era que cuando se transformaba no le dolían las heridas de su cuerpo humano.

Directamente fue a lo que sería el ring de combate. Esperaba encontrar la gran área de combate del día anterior. No fue así. Era como si el estadio hubiera encogido. El ring ahora no era muy diferente a un tatami de un combate de Judo o Kárate, y las gradas estaban más cerca. No es que fuera hubiera encogido el estadio, es que habían encogido el ring y ampliado las gradas. No pudo más que pensar en lo diferente que se ve todo si tienes el dinero suficiente.

- Me alegra que hayas venido al final. Sabía que no huirías – la voz la conocía tanto que no le hizo falta ni girarse para ver quien era.

- Espero que luches limpio.

- Por supuesto. Dime, ¿tu hermana está mejor?

- ¿Acaso te importa algo?

- En realidad no – se encogió de hombros - . Era por tener un poco de conversación antes de empezar el combate.

- Pues vete olvidando.

- Eres muy insociable, ¿sabes? En fin… - pasó por su lado, dirigiéndose al ring - ¿Por qué no empezamos esto ya?

- Cuanto antes mejor – asintió.

Ambos subieron al ring. Un comentarista los presentó a ambos, bastante por encima. Kenji no le hizo ni caso. Le llamó la atención unos gritos que oía en la grada a su espalda. Al girarse se llevo una gran sorpresa.

Con grandes pancartas que llevan escritas las palabras "Ánimo", "Tú puedes" o frases como "Kenji es el mejor", estaban todos los vecinos del pueblo de sus abuelos, así como muchos de sus compañeros de clase y algunos profesores. Incluso el directo.

- ¡Kamiya, vas a ganar!

- ¡Dale una lección a ese tipo!

- ¡La victoria es tuya!

Corriendo, Kenji se arrimó hasta la grada, y uno de los vecinos se acercó para estrecharle la mano en señal de buena suerte. Era Maikawa, el leñador.

- ¡Todo el pueblo te estará animando, Kenji!

- Pero, ¿y mis…?

- Los hemos traído con nosotros. Están en el hospital, con Kari-chan. ¡Toda tu familia te estará animando desde allí!

- Gracias…

Estrecharon las manos una vez más y Kenji regresó al ring. Desde la habitación de Kari, todos salvo la niña veían el combate. Ella seguía dormida, pero estable. Tai también estaba. Nadie le había dicho nada de lo que había pasado aquella noche, a petición de su hermano mayor.

- Vamos, hermano, tú puedes – le dio ánimos.

Cuando el comentarista terminó de presentar a ambos luchadores, dio una breve explicación de las reglas. A fin de cuentas eran muy simples, quien se quedará inconsciente más de diez segundos o cayera fuera del ring perdía. Cosa curiosa era que si uno de los dos moría, la victoria era para el que sobreviviera del combate. Algo muy oportuno dada la naturaleza del combate. El sonido de una campana fue la señal del comienzo del combate.

Kaishiro comenzó a atacando con una serie de combinaciones de patadas y puñetazos rápidos. Kenji podía esquivarlos sin muchos problemas. Algunos debía desviarlos o pararlos, pero no tenía problemas para defenderse de su adversario. Cuando una patada iba a alcanzarle la cara, se retiró dando varias volteretas hacía atrás. Kaishiro lo siguió para intentar interceptarlo por debajo, para hacerle perder el equilibrio.

Haciendo fuerza con el último apoyo, lo esquivó rápidamente con un impulso hacía arriba. Ahora le tocaba atacar a él. Cuando dio la vuelta por completo, intentó darle un talonazo en la cabeza, pero su rival lo bloqueó con los brazos. Siguió con otra patada que también fue fácilmente bloqueada.

Entonces ambos comenzaron a intercambiar puñetazos y patadas. Al mismo tiempo que bloqueaban, o esquivaban, atacaban. Era como estar viendo el combate entre dos profesionales de las artes marciales, porque no se daban tregua. Como si adivinaran los movimientos del otro, hacían su próximo ataque. Al mismo tiempo que percibían lo que iba a pasar en cuestión de una milésima de segundo, su cerebro lo procesaba para ver cual era la mejor opción. Un último choque en el aire de la patada te cada uno fue la señal para separarse el uno del otro.

- No ha estado mal… eres el primero que logra bloquear mis golpes y devolvérmelos al mismo tiempo. Veo que ese viejo charlatán si que logró inculcarte algo.

- Tú tampoco eres moco de pavo… usas al mismo tiempo Jujitsu, Aikido y Taewondo… Y sin embargo no te veo usar nada de las técnicas que enseñaba el maestro.

- Eso es porque eran técnicas para inútiles. No servían para nada.

- ¿No me digas?

- Era como un disco rayado, siempre repetía lo mismo: "las artes marciales no son para dañar, sino para proteger… bla, bla, bla". Alguien que dice esas estupideces no puede ser maestro ni saber nada de la lucha. Las artes marciales se han hecho para mostrar al más poderoso, no para proteger a los débiles.

- Tienes las cosas claras, ¿eh?

- Así es… y ahora, ¿y si nos dejamos de calentamiento y pasamos a cosas más serias? Te demostraré que mi dominio de estás tres artes marciales es mucho mejor que toda la basura que te enseñó ese viejo.

Directamente se lanzó hacía Kenji. Al haber estudiado bajo la tutela del mismo mentor, sabía que todas las técnicas de defensa se basaban en usar las manos, y Kaishiro ya había prácticado cientos de veces como evitar que los golpes de su propio estilo fueran bloqueados. No tenía más que engañar a su adversario. Le atacaría con el puño izquierdo, para despistarle y en verdad golpear con el derecho y luego comenzar la sucesión de golpes. Si, iba a demostrar que era mucho mejor su estilo de combate.

Se preparó para lanzar el golpe simulado cuando Kenji desapareció de su vista. Por un momento pensó que de verdad había desaparecido hasta que vio algo pasar a su lado. Era él, dando vueltas como si bailará una danza de ballet, logrando llegar a su espalda. Con el último giro, le atrapó el cuello con el pie y lo estampó de lleno contra el suelo.

- ¡Iwa o utsu!

Mientras que los que ya animaban a Kenji celebraban el perfecto contrataque que había realizado, los que aún no tenían ningún favorito estaban pasmados. Por un momento, parecía que de verdad había desaparecido, y los giros que realizaban eran gráciles y veloces, así como un certero último y letal golpe.

El suelo del tatami era de un material especial para que los golpes fuertes no dolieran tanto, y aún así Kaishiro sintió como si le partieran la cabeza contra una roca. Al ponerse en pie, se sintió mareado, a la vez que humillado.

- T-Tú…

- ¿Qué decías de que las técnicas del estilo del maestro era una basura?

- Se acabaron las tonterías… - las dos alas blancas de plumas aparecieron en su espalda, logrando así una digievolución parcial.

Estando de acuerdo, Kenji dejó salir las alas de murciélago junto con los cuernos y la cola. Eso dejó aún más sorprendidos a la mayor parte del público, a pesar que habían estado en los combates del día anterior.

- Acabaré contigo de un solo golpe… - juntó las manos y a su alrededor aparecieron decenas de esferas de luz.

Kenji se preparó. El golpe de una de esas esferas podía ser mortal, así que tenía que tener cuidado. Si las lanzaba todas a la vez, acercarse a Kaishiro sería muy complicado, de modo que tenía que estar plenamente concentrado, sin pensar en nada más. Se mentalizó y empezó a volar hacía él.

- ¡Toma esto!

Las esferas comenzaron a volar hacía su objetivo: Kenji. Usando esferas negras, destruía las que le estorbaban y esquivaba las más peligrosas. Más de una vez tuvo que retroceder porque no podía hacer ni una cosa ni la otra. Encima, cada vez que se libraba de una esfera de luz aparecían por lo menos otras dos más, así que no acabaría nunca si seguía así.

Disparó dos esferas negras al suelo, para ganar impulsó y alzó el vuelo, dirigiéndose hacía el techo. En una zona más amplia tendría una mayor área de movimiento. Así fue, podía esquivarlas con mayor facilidad, e incluso lanzar sus propias esferas negras a modo de contrataque para que Kaishiro se despistará.

- ¡No te creas que te dejaré escapar!

Todas las esferas alrededor de Kaishiro se juntaron en una más grande, de más o menos del mismo tamaño que la Gea Force de WarGreymon. Kenji hizo lo mismo, generando una esfera negra del mismo tamaño.

Los dos lanzaron el ataque a la vez, y al entrar en contacto estallaron, generando una cortina de humo que tapó toda la zona de combate. Como si hubieran tenido la misma idea, cada uno fue directo hacía el otro y el impacto del choque de sus puños generaron una onda expansiva que hizo desaparecer todo el humo en un instante. Incluso llegó a afectar en algo al público, como si se tratará de una fuerte ráfaga de aire.

Kenji iba a lanzarle un rayo oscuro, pero Kaishiro voló por encima de él dando una voltereta en el aire, lo agarró de las alas y lo lanzó hacía el suelo. Iba a recuperar el equilibrio en el aire antes de tocar el suelo, pero su rival llegó, lo golpeó juntando sus manos a modo de martillo, y después le dio una patada.

No iba a dejarse vapulear así, de modo que le lanzó una esfera negra. Kaishiro alzó el vuelo, concentró energía en su dedo índice, y como si fuera una pistola, disparó un rayo de energía sagrada.

- ¡Sacred Beam!

El rayo estalló nada más llegar hasta donde estaba Kenji y su cuerpo se desvaneció en la cúpula blanca que se generó con la explosión. Kaishiro aterrizó satisfecho en el suelo, porque el combate había terminado. Aún así, disparó un par más de ráfagas, generando una cúpula blanca todavía más grande. No quería dejar rastro de aquel tipo que se había atrevido a humillarle delante de toda esa gente.

- ¡Kenji! – Gritó Sora, aterrada de ver como el cuerpo de su amado se convertía en polvo en la cúpula de luz.

Todo lo que quedaba en el lugar de donde había estado Kenji era poco más que polvo. Al haber entrado en contacto con la oscuridad su cuerpo habría quedado reducido a poco más que cenizas. Era una pena, pero era el pago por haberlo humillado. Kaishiro se acercó hacía la cortina de polvo, feliz.

- Es una pena. Habría deseado que aguantaras más tiempo.

Dio media vuelta para bajar del ring. El combate había terminado tan solo en media hora. Bueno, había durado más que Kou, y había demostrado su fuerza ante el mundo entero, ¿qué mas podía pedir?

- ¡No me entierres tan pronto!

Como una bala, Kenji apareció de entre la niebla, en su forma humana, y golpeó a Kaishiro un potente puñetazo en la cara que lo derribó.

La gente estaba que no entendía lo que había pasado. ¿Es qué Kenji no se había pulverizado con el rayo de luz que le lanzó Kaishiro? Así lo habían visto todos. Pero no, estaba fresco como una rosa frente a un rival que tampoco entendía nada.

- T-Tú… no es posible, ¡te he tocado con mi rayo de luz!

- Lamento decirte que tu luz ya no me puede hacer daño Kaishiro. Y ahora, ponte en pie, porque vamos a terminar con esto.


	44. La oscuridad derrota a la luz

**CAPÍTULO 44**

**LA OSCURIDAD DERROTA A LA LUZ**

Para mucha gente, lo que estaban viendo era como una pelea de una película o un videojuego. No sabían como esos dos adolescentes eran capaces de usar esos poderes tan espectaculares, como salidos de un anime. Pero para los niños elegidos, lo que estaban contemplando si que era toda una sorpresa.

Durante su combate contra Vandemon descubrieron que a los seres oscuros les afectaba la luz, daba igual de la forma que fuera. Sobre todo si venía de un ángel. De hecho, aparte de Angewomon, Angemon fue el único capaz de provocarle un daño considerable. Y, sin embargo, Kenji que poseía a un digimon de oscuridad estaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿Dices que mi luz no te afecta…? – Se puso en pie, limpiándose un poco de sangre del labio – Habrás logrado esquivar mi luz de algún modo… no sé como lo habrás hecho, pero esta vez no pienso fallar.

- Te he dicho que no sirve de nada.

- ¡Veámoslo!

Lanzó una decena de rayos. Kenji corrió hacía su enemigo. Los rayos le alcanzaban, pero no le provocaban ningún daño. Cuando se hubo librado de ellos, sacó las alas y aumentó la velocidad, llegando hasta Kaishiro en cuestión de un parpadeó. Le golpeó un rodillazo en el estómago, un puñetazo en la mejilla y una patada en el pecho que lo lanzó de nuevo contra el suelo.

Eufóricos, sobre todo la gente que había acudido a apoyar a Kenji, se pusieron en pie y aplaudieron. Sora no comprendía nada. Cada vez que veía como se acercaba a un rayo de luz sentía que se le detenía el corazón. Y estaba como una rosa. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Kaishiro era otro que no comprendía nada de nada. No solo sus rayos de luz no le hacía nada, si no que ya había logrado derribarlo más de una vez. Lo estaba dejando en ridículo.

- Este combate carece de sentido, ríndete.

- ¿Qué me rinda…? ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!

Rápidamente su cuerpo se cubrió con la armadura de Dominimon. La espada del brazo izquierdo se clavó en el corazón de Kenji, y una mancha rojiza tiñó la camiseta blanca en un tono carmesí. La euforia del público se convirtió en gritos de pánico.

- ¿Qué mi luz no te afecta? No me hagas reír, maldito imbécil.

Kaishiro sacó la espada de la herida y el cuerpo sin vida de su rival se desplomó, como una ficha de dominó a la que la había golpeado una corriente de aire. Estaba muerto.

- ¡Kenji! – Gritó Sora.

Le había dado una lección a ese desgraciado que se había atrevido humillarlo. Era una pena que no le hubiera dejado tiempo a transformarse en la digievolución de Diablomon. Le habría gustado destrozarlo de esa forma.

Iba a marcharse cuando Kenji se levantó de golpe y un codazo lo golpeó en las costillas por la derecha, en un punto que no le protegía la armadura. Dominimon cayó de rodillas al suelo, llevando sus manos al lugar donde le habían golpeado con tanta fuerza que sentía como si un par de costillas estuvieran rotas.

- U-Ugh… ¿E-Estás vivo…? ¡Si te he atravesado el corazón!

- Si eso fuera de verdad estaría muerto… no esperaba que lo hicieras, la verdad… Pero – se llevó la mano al pecho tapando la herida – Mi corazón está en el lado derecho.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Sufro de dextrocardia.

Su furia estaba que no le cabía en el cuerpo. ¿Dextrocardia? No tenía ni idea de que era eso, pero al parecer eso había hecho que no le atravesará el corazón de lado a lado..

- Bien… en ese caso, esta vez si que de atravesaré el corazón, y por partida doble.

- No me vas a sorprender una segunda vez. No te dejaré acercarte a mi corazón.

- ¡Cómo si fueras a poder impedírmelo!

Arremetió contra él sacando también la otra espada. Lanzaba estocadas, mandobles, cortes… todo lo posible para intentar alcanzarle. Kenji lo esquivaba bastante bien, pero no era capaz de contratacar, de modo que no sabían bien quien era el que llevaba ventaja en el combate.

- ¡Hikari Bomber!

Las hombreras de Dominimon se levantaron y empezaron a salir una gran cantidad de esferas de luz que se dirigían hacía el público. Para salvarlos, Kenji sacó las alas y envolvió sus manos y sus piernas de energía oscura, y desviando a golpes todas las esferas de luz, protegió al público.

Dominimon se situó a su espalda y probó de nuevo la embestida. Kenji logró volar hacía arriba, salvándose por los pelos de la estocada. Intentó golpearlo por la espalda, pero Dominimon se deshizo en un montón de pequeños aros de luz que se transformó en una cruz que ató a Kenji de pies y manos.

- ¡¿Q-Qué es esto…?!

- Es la Hikari Crux – respondió Dominimon acercándose hacía el crucificado – Una vez atrapa a su objetivo no lo deja libre. Ni mucho menos si se trata de un ser de la oscuridad.

- Me has engañado con una copia… muy listo.

- Estabas tan ocupado intentando salvar a los estúpidos del público que en ningún momento te diste cuenta del cambio. Ahora ya eres mío.

- ¿Y qué pasa? ¿Me vas a clavar otra vez la espada? Vaya cosa…

- ¡Cállate! – Juntó las manos a modo de maza y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

La cruz de luz bajó hasta el suelo, clavándose en él. Una pequeña herida se abrió en la cabeza de Kenji, dejando salir algo de sangre que descendió por su cara. No le molestó, aunque si que sentía un poco de dolor de cabeza.

- Eres muy prepotente para ser alguien que está a punto de morir.

- Inténtalo, si es que crees que puedes – le ánimo con una sonrisa burlona.

Las dos espadas de luz atravesaron el lugar donde debía estar el corazón de Kenji. Esta vez si que había ganado.

Sora ya no podía ver más. Apartó la mirada antes de que las espadas de luz empalarán el corazón de su amado. Quería mirar, teniendo esperanzas de que Kenji se hubiera librado de alguna forma, pero tenía miedo de que no fuera así.

- Sora-san, no te preocupes. Kenji-san estará bien.

- ¿E-Esa voz…? – Al abrir los ojos vio a Izzy, como de costumbre con su portátil.

- Mira.

Al oír una gran exclamación de sorpresa por parte de la gente del público, al dirigir la mirada al ring de combate vio como Kenji destrozaba los antebrazos que sujetaban las espadas de luz con sus manos. Dominimon dio unos pasos atrás, mientras que Kenji se descrucificaba y la cruz de luz se desvanecía en el aire.

Todavía tenía las espadas clavadas en el pecho, por lo que la imagen tampoco es que fuera muy agradable de ver.

- ¡N-No es posible! ¡Esta vez te atravesé el corazón!

- Te lo he dicho antes. La luz ya no me afecta.

- ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Tu digimon es un ser de oscuridad! ¡Y mi poder es un poder de luz sagrada! ¡Deberías desvanecerte!

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? – Sacó las espadas y luego se las clavó en la cabeza, ante la mirada horrorizada de mucha gente que gritó, entre ellos Sora.

Kaishiro estaba alucinando, porque a pesar de haber hecho esa enorme estupidez, Kamiya Kenji aún estaba ahí en pie, sonriendo y sin ninguna herida.

- ¿Lo ves?

- ¿Q-Qué demonios eres tú…?

- Esto tiene una explicación bien lógica – sacó las espadas y las tiró a un lado – Simplemente, la luz no me puede dañar.

- ¡¿Y por qué no?! ¡Eres un ser de oscuridad!

- ¿Yo? – Rió – Para nada. Ahora mismo soy un humano normal y corriente. Y a los humanos, la luz no nos daña porque no la podemos tocar.

- ¿Qué?

- Al transformarnos en nuestros digimon, nos convertimos nosotros mismos en datos, tomando la forma del digimon. En el mundo digital los datos toman forma física: luz, oscuridad, agua, fuego… y por eso, al contrario de lo que sucede en nuestro mundo real, puede ser algo dañino. Es por eso que un ser de la oscuridad como Diablomon puede ser destruido por alguien como Dominimon. Sin embargo, para nosotros los humanos, la luz es algo intangible y que solo percibimos por los ojos. En otras palabras, mientras estoy en mi forma humana, la luz que usas para atacarme no me puede alcanzar.

- ¡No me minetas! ¡¿Y la herida en tu pecho de cuando te he atravesado antes?!

- ¿Ah?

- ¡La sangre! ¡Estás manchando de sangre en el lado izquierdo!

- Ah, ¿esto? – Rebuscó y sacó un pequeño paquetito rojizo – Es que ayer me cené una hamburguesa, pero como no me apetecía me guardé el paquete de Keptchup. Al atravesarme con la espada, la presión que has ejercido con el puño lo ha reventado.

- T-Tú…

- Cuando te encontré por primera vez, tu ataque me hizo daño porque usé la oscuridad de Diablomon. Pero me dí cuenta de que, si estoy en mi forma humana, la luz no me afecta. Curioso, ¿no crees?

- Grr… ¿y por qué has estado jugando conmigo entonces?

- Quería encontrar un buen momento para poder deshacerme de tus espadas. Ahora si que puedo luchar en serio, incluso en mi forma digimon. Eso era lo que más me preocupaba. Además… - cambió varias veces a su forma humana y digimon, tan rápidamente que era casi imperceptible. Kaishiro si que se dio cuenta – Puedo cambiar tan rápidamente como desee a una forma u otra. En otras palabras: cuando necesite librarme de tus ataques de luz no tengo más que volver a mi forma humana.

Sora estaba que no cabía en su asombro. Jamás se imaginó tal jugada por parte de Kenji. Izzy tomó asiento a su lado y comenzó a toquetear su ordenador.

- Kenji-san me llamó ayer con esta teoría. Se dio cuenta de que cuando Kou-san fue alcanzando por el ataque de Kaishiro en su forma humana no tenía la herida en su cuerpo, y pensó que igual es que solo afectaba a los digimon. Lo comprobé y así era. A un ser humano, la luz no le puede hacer daño. Ni tampoco la oscuridad.

- Pues ya le vale… - respiró aliviada – Kenji-san me había asustado.

- Ahora es cuando comienza lo peligroso.

- ¿Eh? – Una luz dorada cegadora provino del ring.

El cuerpo de Dominimon comenzó a brillar con tanta intensidad que incluso los que llevaban gafas de sol tenían problemas para ver que estaba pasando. La luz desapareció, dando lugar a un Dominimon cubierto con una coraza dorada.

- Ya está aquí…

- No imaginé que me vería obligado a transformarme en Sacred Dominimon. Estate feliz, Kamiya Kenji, eres el primero en ver esta forma.

- Cuanto honor…

- Y así será, porque ahora, aún usando tu forma humana, vas a morir.

- ¿Ah, si? Eso quiero verlo.

De un dedo salió un pequeño rayo de luz que atravesó a Kenji. Este ni se movió, pues estando en su forma humana no tenía porque tenerle miedo. Sin embargo, de golpe empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho que lo hizo caer al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

La gente del público no decía nada, creyendo que estaba actuando de nuevo. Sin embargo, Sora, y más tras ver la reacción de Izzy, sabía que no era así. Esta vez le dolía y de verdad.

- Vas a pagar esta humillación a la que me has sometido con tu vida, Kamiya Kenji.


	45. Pacto

**CAPÍTULO 45**

**PACTO**

Para los espectadores del combate, era incomprensible el porque Kenji estaba en el suelo quejándose de dolor. No hacía mucho decía que los ataques de su enemigo no le afectaban, y ahora, un simple rayo parecía que lo hiciera sufrir terriblemente. No lo entendían.

Izzy buscaba desesperadamente en su portátil los datos de Sacred Dominimon. Había hablado con Kenji sobre la posibilidad de que acabará tomando esa forma, pero según sus planes no debería tener problemas para hacerle frente.

- Izzy, ¿qué está pasando?

- No lo entiendo… Sacred Dominimon no tiene unos poderes muy diferentes a los de Dominimon… ¡no debería afectarle!

- ¡Uaaaaaagh! – Miraron al ring de combate donde Kenji daba vueltas en el suelo, apretando con fuerza el lugar donde Sacred Dominimon le había golpeado.

- ¿Te duele, verdad? – Lo pisoteó en el pecho, impidiéndole moverse – Esto no va a ser más que el principio… - disparó varios rayos de luz a cada una de sus extremidades.

El grito de dolor se hizo oír en todo el estadio de combate. Parecía que se estuviera quemando por dentro, pero no podía moverse por la presión que ejercía su rival sobre su pecho. Tenía fuego por dentro y como una apisonadora encima.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaagh!

- ¿Qué tal se siente el poder de mi luz? Aunque claro… no es solo luz lo que te está destrozando por dentro… no eres el único listillo de ciencias, ¿sabes?

Hizo un esfuerzo por escucharle, pero le costaba horrores evitar el gritar.

- Mis ataques están cargados de una corriente de 100.000 voltios. ¿Sabes lo que es eso para un cuerpo humano? No es lo suficiente para matar a alguien, pero claro… la carne no es igual que los órganos, ¿no? Ni tampoco los glóbulos rojos de tu sangre. Con cada uno de mis ataques, tu cuerpo se carga de electricidad… y no creo que te cueste imaginar lo que pasa después cuando esos glóbulos llegan al corazón ni tampoco cuando pasan por tus venas. Las abrasa.

- ¡Maldita sea! - Izzy golpeó el portátil, sin llegar a tirarlo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza por no haber caído en ese detalle - ¡Me tenía que haber dado cuenta!

- P-Pero ha dicho que esa cantidad no lo matará… ¿no?

- No es tan sencillo Sora. Kenji-san ha recibido ya cinco impactos, lo que es equivalente a 500.000 voltios en su cuerpo. En realidad, la electricidad no es capaz de matar a un ser humano, depende de la potencia. Pero esa cantidad de voltaje es… excesiva para su corazón. Ese debe ser el plan de Kaishiro.

- E-Entonces, ¿K-Kenji está…?

- Ahora mismo está cargado de electricidad y eso daña su cuerpo, y si se transforma en Diablomon será afectado por la luz y la electricidad al mismo tiempo. N-No tiene nada…

- No… - miró al estadio, donde Sacred Dominimon había agarro a Kenji por el cuello, sosteniéndolo en el aire.

Para el público, era un espectáculo nada disfrutable. El pobre se notaba que sufría, se le veía en la cara, y no entendían porque no detenían el combate.

- ¿Te gusta ese dolor, Kamiya Kenji? ¿Sabes…? Ahora mismo, esto es lo que está sintiendo tu querida hermanita… un dolor muy similar… que penas, ¿no? Saber lo que está sufriendo y no vas a poder hacer nada por salvarla – le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago, y luego vino otro, y otro, y así una decena más, hasta que se canso de oír sus quejidos de dolor.

Algunas chicas, y sobre todo familias con niños, se tuvieron que marchar del estadio, porque no soportaban eso. Una cosa era lo que habían visto en la fase preliminar, pero todo eso ya era violencia gratuita y salvajadas de tortura. Algunos técnicos del torneo querían subir al ring para detener el combate pero Sacred Dominimon los miraba amenazantes, intimidándoles y obligándoles a desistir en su empeño.

De pronto comenzaron a oír unas risitas. Al principio eran muy cortas y frecuentes, hasta que se volvieron más seguidas. Todos pensaban que era Sacred Dominimon quien se reía, pero no, era Kamiya Kenji, su rival moribundo.

- ¿Te has vuelto tan loco por el dolor que has comenzado a reírte, Kamiya Kenji?

- Esto es… ¿lo que siente Kari…? ¿Este dolor… es el que soporta en silencio…? No tenía ni idea…

- ¿Qué te pasa? – La mirada de Kenji lo miró fijamente.

No eran unos ojos de alguien que estuviera a punto de morir o dolorido, si no unos ojos cargados de determinación. No debía tener esos ojos, mucho menos tras soportar 500.000 voltios en su cuerpo. Debería estarse batiendo entre la vida y la muerte.

- Sin decírselo a nadie… sin quejarse para que no la veamos… ¡esto es lo que está soportando sola! – Un codazo en el brazo de Sacred Dominimon bastó para soltarse.

Cuando ya estaba libre, se lanzó sobre su enemigo y transformó parcialmente su brazo derecho en el de Metal Diablomon. Sintió como se quemaba tanto por dentro como por fuerza, pero no se detuvo y golpeó al digimon en su coraza, en todo el estómago, haciendo fisuras en la armadura del digimon sagrado, causándole un tremendo dolor.

- ¿Q-Qué…? ¡¿C-Cómo puedes moverte todavía…?! – Se llevó las manos al estómago, cayendo de rodillas.

- Si mi hermana está luchando, contra este dolor… ¡yo no pienso caer sin luchar! ¡No voy a permitir que todo lo que ha soportado todo este tiempo haya sido en vano!

- ¡Estúpido! ¡Da igual lo que hagas; si eres humano, mi electricidad te afectará y si eres un digimon lo hará la luz! ¡Hagas lo que hagas, estás perdido!

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos! – Su cuerpo se transformó, esta vez por completo, pero no en Diablomon ni Metal Diablomon, si no en una forma totalmente diferente, envuelta en oscuridad - ¡Fallen Diablomon!

La nueva forma parecía totalmente un ángel caído de los cielos a los infiernos. Sus seis alas de plumas negras tenían grietas, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y varias cadenas daban vueltas alrededor de su cuerpo. Alzó las manos al cielo, comenzando a generar una esfera negra.

- Vas a cavar tu propia tumba… pero… ¡cómo desees! – Hizo lo mismo, pero con una esfera de luz - ¡Te desintegraré completamente!

Ambos digimon concentraron todas sus fuerzas en las esferas. Fallen Diablomon tambaleaba un poco por culpa de la luz de su interior, sintiéndose cada vez más débil, pero no cesando en su empeño de crear la esfera. Iba a ser un todo o nada.

- ¡Desaparece, maldito! ¡Sacred Armagedon!

- ¡Skull Ragnarok!

Ambas esferas se convirtieron en rayos de energía que chocaron entre si, generando una gigantesca bola blanca y negra, justo en el punto central de la distancia de ambos rivales. La potencia del choque había generado una enorme onda expansiva que destrozó el suelo, y también había afectado a las gradas, lanzando cosas por los aires, pero por suerte, nadie permanecía herido.

La esfera no se movía del centro, como si las fuerzas de ambos estuvieran a la par. Duro poco. La parte blanca fue ganando terreno, dirigiendo la esfera, cada vez de un color más blanquecino, obligando a retroceder a Fallen Diablomon con tanta fuerza que casi se salió del ring. Frenó justo en el límite de la línea blanca que marcaba el fin del área de combate. Tuvo suerte de poder clavar las garras de las piernas en el suelo.

El nivel de fuerzas no es que fuera tan diferente, pero el cuerpo de Fallen Diablomon estaba sufriendo los efectos de los voltios que le había lanzado antes Sacred Dominimon. Su cuerpo cada vez estaba más entumecido, y el dolor de tener el poder sagrado tan cerca aumentaba con cada centímetro que el poder de la luz hacía retroceder al de la oscuridad.

"Mocoso, déjalo. Será mejor que te apartes y esquives la esfera, sino, el Sacred Armagedon nos desintegrará"

- N-No voy… a retroceder…

"No seas estúpido. Te dije que no ibas a poder con él"

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la luz… siempre gana a la oscuridad? ¿De dónde demonios te has sacado eso?

"Es un hecho mocoso. Somos vulnerables a la luz"

- Igual que ellos lo serán a la oscuridad…

"¿De qué hablas?"

- ¿Luz? ¿Oscuridad? Una…. No puede existir sin la otra… ambas son por igual la nada… y al complementarse con la otra, es lo que hace que exista algo.

"Mocoso…"

- He experimentado un dolor similar al que está sufriendo Kari… ugh… en estos momentos… tú también lo sientes… ¿verdad? ¡¿Crees que me voy a echar atrás ahora que sé todo lo que está sufriendo?! ¡Si su luz me desintegra, entonces haré que mi oscuridad lo consuma! ¡Hagamos el pacto, Diablomon! ¡Dame todo el poder que posees!

"Estás loco… pero si así lo deseas…"

El cuerpo de Fallen Diablomon comenzó a rodearse de un aura oscura gigantesca que emitió descargas oscuras dañando el suelo. Se acercó lentamente hasta la esfera, tocando la zona oscura con sus manos, sintiendo la presión de la luz.

Sacred Dominimon, haciendo presión para que la parte de la luz terminará de consumir la oscuridad, se preguntaba en que locura estaba pensando ahora. Estando frente a la esfera no hacía más que sentenciarse, así que emitió más presión.

La zona oscura disminuyó, pero eso no hizo retroceder al digimon oscuro, que concentró todas sus fuerzas en la pequeña parte negra y liberó todo su poder.

- ¡Skull Ragnarok Total Destruction!

En pocos segundos, la fuerza oscura cubrió la esfera casi por completo, lanzándola contra Sacred Dominimon, quien hizo todo lo posible para intentar detenerla con el poder de la luz, pero sin lograrlo.

- ¡¿Q-Qué demonios está pasando?! ¡¿Cómo puede la oscuridad ganar al poder de la luz?!

La esfera finalmente se tornó totalmente negra, y al impactar con Sacred Dominimon, se comprimió hasta desatar una gigantesca explosión, que desintegró al digimon, que se convirtió en una cúpula negra que rodeó todo el ring de combate.

Al desaparecer esta, lo único que quedó fue una gigantesca nube de polvo, que no dejó a nadie del público ver que había pasado con los luchadores.

Buenas gente, pues al fin ya puedo volver a escribir, lamento la desaparición y los retrasos de tanto tiempo entre capítulo y capítulo, pero por ciertas razones no me había podido poner otra vez frente al teclado para escribir.

Solo una cosilla sobre lo que le dice Sacred Dominimon a Kenji:

Es cierto que una cierta cantidad de voltios puede afectar al cuerpo humano, de hecho el cuerpo humano es un fuerte conductor de la electricidad, pero en verdad, no depende de la cantidad de voltios si no de la potencia del voltaje.

Por ejemplo, la electricidad que llevan los circuitos del motor de un coche van a 20.000 voltios, pero son poco potentes, por lo que si os tocan, eso no os matará pero si os dará un calambrazo.

En cambio, si por ejemplo un enchufe de vuestra casa tiene mucha potencia y vosotros ponéis los dedos, da igual que solo lleven 5 voltios, que eso si que os matará, porque irá directamente a vuestro corazón.

Tened cuidado con la electricidad y saludos hasta el próximo capi que no tardará en venir.


	46. Memorias

**CAPÍTULO 46**

**MEMORIAS**

De no ser por el canto de los pájaros, Kenji no se habría despertado. Al principio estaba un poco desorientado. Se encontraba en un parque, tumbado bajo su árbol favorito que lo protegía de los rayos del sol.

- ¿Ya te has despertado, Kenji-kun? – Le preguntó el anciano que estaba sentado a su lado, bebiendo un sorbete.

- ¡Ah, eso es mío!

- Como te habías quedado dormido con él en la mano, creí que no lo sabías.

- ¡Eres cruel maestro, me ha costado la mitad de mi paga!

- Jo, jo, jo… ya te invitaré yo a algo, no te preocupes.

Ya sabía que al final nunca lo invitaría a nada. A fin de cuentas era un pobre anciano que vivía en la pobreza, a pesar de ser tan querido por todos los vecinos en ese barrio.

- ¿Ya estás mejor de tus manos?

- Si… aunque todavía me duele bastante cuando cojo los palillos.

- Dale tiempo. Las heridas tardarán en cicatrizar.

- El médico me dijo que lo más posible es que jamás las pueda usar como antes… - recordó, como el médico le había dicho que nunca podría usar las manos otras vez para pelear ni para nada que requiriera un gran esfuerzo físico. Ahora entendía como se sentían los profesionales de baseball cuando se dañaban el hombro o la mano por accidente – Ya no me veo capaz de proteger a nadie… mis manos… sin ellas, ¿qué voy a hacer maestro?

- ¿Pero qué dices? Las manos son lo de menos.

- No diga tonterías, sin ellas no soy capaz de luchar. Si alguno de los que me la tienen jurada viniera ahora, me harían papilla en un instante.

- En un combate, no todo depende de las manos. Si no también de tus piernas.

- ¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué bloquee ataques con las piernas? Está loco….

- ¿Y por qué no? Mientras tus golpes no estén ciegos, da igual si usas tus puños, las rodillas, las piernas o la cabeza para pelear. Ganarás un combate.

- No sé yo…

- Venga – le dio una palmadita en la espalda – Si no regresas ya, tus padres se volverán a enfadar contigo.

Tenía razón, ya era muy tarde. Se levantó corriendo y salió a toda pastilla. Por suerte no tardía más de quince minutos en llegar a su casa si atajaba por el solar abandonado. Allí se llevo la sorpresa de ver que su hermano estaba con unos amigos, o creía que lo eran, porque le estaban dando algo que parecían unos cromos.

- Vamos, si no queréis que mi hermano os zurre dadme todos los cromos que tenéis.

- E-Eres un asqueroso Kamiya.

- Ya nos vengaremos de ti.

- Ya, ya… ahora los cromos y… - un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo derribó - ¡¿Quién ha sido el que…?! – Enmudeció ver a su hermano mayor, que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos - ¿K-Kenji…?

Al ver al hermano de Tai, los otros niños se asustaron.

- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo, Tai?

- N-Nada, solo estaba intercambiando unos cromos con unos amigos y…

- ¿De verdad? Porque a mi me ha parecido que se los estabas quitando.

- N-No, que va… yo…

Kenji recogió los cromos, los ordenó y se los devolvió a los niños, que los cogieron un tanto inseguros.

- Tomad. Y la próxima vez que este cabeza hueca os quiera quitar algo, decídmelo que le daré una buena tunda.

- V-Vale…

- Ahora, tú… - lo agarró de la oreja y se lo llevó a rastras hasta casa.

Durante todo el camino, Tai protestó sin parar. Sus padres no estaban en casa, una pena porque a su madre se le daba mejor echarle la bronca a su hijo que su hermano mayor.

- Te has pasado… ay… mañana todos se reirán de mi en clase – protestó, acariciándose la oreja que la tenía roja.

- Aún te he hecho poco. No puedes ir por ahí quitándole las cosas a la gente.

- Todo el mundo te tiene miedo en el barrio, ¿no lo sabías? Dicen incluso que derribaste a una pandilla de cien alumnos de secundaria. ¿Es eso cierto?

- Como voy a derribar a una pandilla de cien – se tiró sobre su cama – No seas memo. Fueron dos tipos que se estaban metiendo con una chica, nada más.

- De todas formas, eres increíble. Enfrentarte a mayores que tú.

- Yo no le veo nada de extraordinario.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Kari, medio dormida, se asomó, mientras se rascaba un ojo para quitarse una legaña. Al verla, Kenji se reincorporó.

- Hacéis mucho ruido…

- Uy, perdona princesa – se acercó hasta ella y la tomó en brazos, lo que hizo que sintiera un fuerte calambre recorrerle todo el cuerpo – No quería despertarte.

- ¿Estas… riñiendo a Tai otra vez…?

- Si… tienes un hermano mayor que es bastante malo

- Déjame en paz, anda…

Kenji se sentó en la cama, con la pequeña sentada en sus rodillas. Nunca antes le había parecido tan pesada al tomarla entre sus brazos. La niña le acarició las manos vendadas, con mucho cuidado, para no hacerle daño.

- ¿Te hace pupa…?

- Con tus caricias no – respondió, sonriendo. Feliz por escuchar eso, la niña le acarició más.

- ¿Al final… te vas a ir a América…?

- Si… dicen que allí quizás me puedan arreglar algo.

- Lo siento… por nuestra culpa…

- Pero, ¿qué dices? – Agarró a su hermano. Kari se le hizo un lado para que lo pudiera poner sobre sus piernas, y así lo hizo – Lo que me pasó fue un accidente, y no me arrepiento. Porque así os pude proteger a vosotros dos.

- Pero… tú querías ser luchador profesional… ¿no?

- Bueno… era una tonta idea de niño, ja, ja… Sin embargo, entrené para poder protegeros a vosotros, no para hacerme famoso dando puñetazos – los rodeó con sus brazos, uniendo su frente a la de ellos – Si os pasará algo, no sabría que hacer… da igual lo duras que se pongan las cosas. Si estáis en un lío, no me rendiré hasta sacaros de él. Sea lo que sea.

- Entonces, ¡contamos contigo Kenji!

- ¡Si, hermanito!

Kenji abrió los ojos de pronto. Tuvo que cerrarlos porque le entró algo de polvo en los ojos, y encima comenzó a toser sin parar. Intentó moverse, pero tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido y le dolía horrores, como si el dolor viniera directamente de los huesos. Finalmente pudo lograr sentarse y recordar levemente lo que había ocurrido: su ataque y el de Kaishiro habían chocado, luego se produjo una explosión y de allí ya nada de nada.

No podía ver nada a su alrededor por culpa del polvo. ¿Seguía en el ring de combate o acaso estaba soñando todavía?

"Mocoso, ¿ya recuperaste el conocimiento?"

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha…?

"Tras la explosión te golpeaste la cabeza y te desmayaste. Solo has estado inconsciente unos minutos"

- ¿Y Kaishiro…?

"Teniendo en cuenta que le diste de lleno con tu ataque, seguramente haya muerto. O si ha sobrevivido, esté mucho peor que tú"

- Entiendo… ugh… - hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta, pero sus manos ardían. Tuvo que acercárselas mucho para poder ver algo. Las antiguas heridas estaban de nuevo ahí.

"He tenido que desviar la poca energía que me queda al resto de tus heridas. No puedo seguir ocultando las heridas de tus manos, lo siento"

- Da igual… bueno… si todo este humo ha cubierto el ring… será mejor que tenga cuidado al moverme o saldré de él. Sería una lástima que perdiera ahora por salirme del área de combate.

"Una auténtica estupidez, estaría claro"

Como pudo, se puso en pie. Toda su ropa estaba rasgada y su cuerpo lleno de cortes y magulladuras. La explosión había sido más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

No recordaba muy bien como era el ring de combate ni tampoco exactamente en que punto se encontraba del mismo, de modo que lo mejor sería esperarse quieto a que se despejará todo para poder moverse. Una sombra negra apareció a su espalda. No se percató de ello, pero si sintió la presencia de un digimon tras él. Esa habilidad de Diablomon aún funcionaba. Se giró, todo lo deprisa que pudo, listo para cualquier cosa.

Los espectadores no podían ver nada desde las gradas. Sora estaba muy preocupada, pues no sabía nada de Kenji. Y los organizadores habían dicho que conectarían ventiladores para poder despejar esa capa que hacía invisible lo que ocurría en el interior. Cubría una pequeña zona del ring de combate, pero es que ninguno de los dos participantes era visible.

Ya tenían preparados los ventiladores gigantes cuando algo, o más bien alguien, salió volando de entre el polvo, hasta caer al suelo. Las cámaras inmediatamente lo enfocaron para ver quien era, pero Sora lo reconoció al instante. Era Kenji, y estaba en un estado lamentable, como si varios camiones le hubieran pasado por encima. Cayó justo enfrente de la línea blanca del límite del ring de combate.

De entre la cortina de polvo, salió otra figura, la del otro participante: Kaishiro. No estaba mucho mejor que Kenji; su ropa estaba desgarrada (tenía medio pecho al aire y sus pantalones solo le cubrían hasta las rodillas, el resto parecía haberse carbonizado), su cuerpo lleno de heridas y uno de sus ojos estaba cerrado, como si no pudiera abrirlo. Parecía que los dos habían salido perdiendo con la explosión. Sin embargo, pareciese que Kenji se había llevado la peor parte y eso que había logrado devolver el golpe a su enemigo.

- Eres… un desgraciado… me has devuelto el golpe… es la primera vez… que me pasa… si no llegó a volver a mi forma humana me habrías destrozado… y aún así he salido herido… te felicito, Kamiya Kenji…

- U-Ugh… - miró a su enemigo como pudo, porque su cuerpo ya no le respondía. Era como si las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le hubieran abandonado.

- Prepárate… porque no pienso admitir un abandono por tu parte… voy a hacerte vivir un infierno.


	47. Puños vacios

**CAPÍTULO 47**

**PUÑOS VACÍOS**

Cada vez que Kenji caía al suelo, Kaishiro lo levantaba para continuar golpeándolo. No tenía ningún tipo de piedad con él. Le daba en la cara, en el pecho, en el estómago… todo su cuerpo se había convertido ahora en una diana para sufrir la ira de su rival que lo golpeaba como si le fuera la vida en ello. Ahora eso no era un combate, parecía una pelea callejera.

El último puñetazo logró esquivarlo, pero la patada que vino después no, y cayó de nuevo a tierra, muy cerca de la línea que marcaba el final del ring. Kaishiro lo agarró de una pierna y lo lanzó hacía el centro, riendo.

- Te he dicho que no vas a tener un abandono… ¡voy a romperte todos los huesos! – Lo elevó de nuevo, preparado para continuar golpeándolo, pero entonces, Kenji comenzó a reír por lo bajo, con una sonrisa vacilante en su rostro - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya has perdido la razón?

- No… es solo que… me haces mucha gracia…

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer? Por favor… hasta mi abuela golpea más fuerte que tú...

Cayendo en la provocación, el puñetazo de Kaishiro fue directo a su boca y lo derribó como si nada. Luego le pisoteó ambas manos, sacándole un grito de dolor. Esta vez era él quien reía.

- Así que no te hago daño… ¿eh? Mis golpes no te hacen daño, ¡¿verdad?! ¡Pues me aseguraré que con cada nuevo golpe grites como un cerdo mientras es degollado! – Pisoteó más fuerte ante lo que Kenji gritó aún más alto, asustando a varios de los espectadores - ¡Vamos, eso es! ¡Grita más! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Qué se te oiga bien!

Llegó un momento en que sus gritos dejaron de oírse, porque parecía que había perdido el conocimiento. Agarrándolo de nuevo, Kaishiro se preparó para asestarle otro golpe.

- ¡Ya basta! – Le dijo una voz desde fuera del ring de combate.

Al girarse, vio a una niña de pelo pelirrojo, que parecía que había estado llorando, porque sus ojos estaban muy sonrojados.

- ¿Qué quieres niña? ¿No ves que estamos en medio de un combate?

- ¡Esto no es un combate! ¡Es una carnicería! ¡Deja en paz a Kenji-san!

- ¿Uh…? ¿Tú quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes a mí, criaja? Me parece que voy a tener que darte una lección a ti, antes.

Estaba a punto de soltar a Kenji, cuando este le agarró fuertemente el brazo. Esto lo sorprendió mucho, tanto que no pudo esquivar el cabezazo que le dio. Sus frentes chocaron, y Kaishiro no pudo evitar tropezarse y caer al suelo, dolorido.

- Desgraciado… esto es entre tú y yo… no la metas en esto… - le costaba, pero milagrosamente todavía era capaz de mantenerse en pie. Nadie allí era capaz de entenderlo.

Por alrededor de un cuarto de hora había estado recibiendo golpes sin parar, y aún había tenido fuerzas para derribar a su rival de un cabezazo, por no decir que pudiera mantenerse en pie en su estado. Su ropa estaba desgarrada, su cuerpo lleno de moratones y heridas, el sudor se mezclaba con la sangre y sus manos parecían había sido destrozadas por una sierra. Y aún así, todavía seguía aguantando, sin decir: "me rindo".

- Sora… - la joven lo miró. Esperaba ver una expresión moribunda, pero en lugar de eso, le mostró una expresión serena y tranquilizadora – No te preocupes, estoy bien…. Vuelve a tu asiento. Acabaré pronto.

- V-Vale… - asintió y se marchó de allí, no sin antes girarse una última vez para comprobar que no se lo había imaginado. Pero no, Kenji seguía ahí de pie, como si nada.

Kaishiro estaba furioso. El golpe le había hecho más daño del que se imaginaba, y comenzaba a notar dormido todo su cuerpo. Era como si el golpe que había recibido comenzará a presentar los síntomas ahora.

- Maldito desgraciado…. ¿cómo pueden quedarte aún fuerzas para moverte?

- Te lo he dicho… hasta mi abuela podría hacerme más daño que tú ahora.

- ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡No me vaciles! – Se levantó, más guiado por la rabia que por otra cosa. Comenzó a intentar alcanzarle con sus golpes, pero Kenji los esquivaba todos - ¡No me jodas! ¡No me creo que mis golpes no te hayan hecho nada, maldito desgra…! – El rodillazo en el estómago de Kenji le hizo callar, al mismo tiempo que retroceder.

No había sido un golpe muy fuerte, pero por alguna extraña razón, le dolía mucho más que el golpe en la frente. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Cómo ese tipo moribundo era capaz de hacerle tanto daño con unos golpes tan flojos?

- T-Tú… - gruñó.

- Tus golpes no pueden hacerme daño, porque son unos golpes ciegos. Tus puños están vacíos, Kaishiro.

- ¡¿Q-Qué…?! ¡¿Vacíos dices?! – Esas palabras le trajeron a la memoria las palabras de su maestro, un tiempo atrás. Porque habían sido las mismas que le había dicho, motivo, por el que dejó de ser su alumno.

- Da igual cuantas veces me golpees. Tus golpes jamás me harán daño. ¡Porque no apuntan hacía ningún lado!

- ¡Cállate! – Le golpeó en la mejilla izquierda, pero esta vez Kenji ni se inmutó – Esas palabras… ¡esas son las mismas palabras que dijo aquel maldito viejo! – Volvió a golpearle otra, y otra vez, pero ni una sola vez Kenji se derrumbó ni se defendió. Permaneció inmóvil cual estatua.

Cansado de atacarle, y viendo que no le hacía nada, Kaishiro retrocedió unos pasos. Asustado por primera vez en su vida, de ver que aquel tipo, no cedía a sus golpes.

- Dime una cosa… ¿por qué están luchando tus puños?

- ¿Qué por qué…? ¡Para ser el más fuerte, por supuesto! ¡Para ser el número uno!

- Entiendo… por eso tus golpes están tan vacíos.

- ¡¿Q-Qué…?! ¡Cállate! ¡No me repitas esas palabras tan desagradables que decía ese maldito viejo! ¡Mis golpes son los más fuertes de todo el mun…! – De nuevo recibió un golpe de Kenji, esta vez una patada giratoria en toda la cara, que lo derribo.

Kaishiro no pudo evitar escupir algo de sangre por el golpe. No le había roto ningún diente ni tampoco la nariz, pero cada nuevo golpe, era como si lo destrozará por dentro. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese tipo podía golpearlo ahora con tanta facilidad cuando debía estar a punto de morirse?

- Me das lástima…

- ¿Qué has dicho…?

- ¿Ser el más fuerte? ¿De verdad luchas solo por eso? Es un capricho tan insignificante que no derrotarías ni a una mosca. En el mundo siempre hay alguien más fuerte. Si me hubieras dicho que tu meta sería superar a alguien, entonces, tus golpes tendrían mucha más fuerza. Pero, con un deseo tan simple, ¿de verdad te piensas que tus golpes dañarán a alguien?

- Maldito desgraciado… ¡¿me estás diciendo que mis golpes no te hacen daño solo porque quiero ser el más fuerte?!

- No… simplemente que mis golpes si que buscan alcanzar algo… derribar todo los obstáculos para alcanzar mi objetivo… mientras que los tuyos, van a ciegas en la oscuridad. No saben donde golpear.

- ¿Objetivo…? Ja… ¿te refieres a salvar a la niñata de tu hermana? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ese no es más que un deseo egoísta por tu parte?

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Dime… - se puso en pie - ¿Qué buscas conseguir salvándola? ¿Su cariño? ¿Su afecto? ¿Su aceptación? ¿Qué te ame? ¿Qué buscas conseguir a cambio de dejarte la piel para salvarle la vida? El ser humano es un ser egoísta que nunca hace nada por nadie si no va a recibir nada a cambio. ¡Así somos! ¡Participas en este torneo por el dinero del premio para salvarla! ¡Pero, no te atrevas a decirme que si ganarás, la fama que obtendrías no te resulta sabrosa! ¡Lo haces más por capricho propio que por otra cosa!

- ¿Eso crees?

- ¡Así son todos los seres humanos! ¡Nadie da algo a cambio de nada!

- Entiendo… en serio que me das lástima.

- ¿Eh?

- Es cierto, mi deseo es conseguir el dinero para salvar a mi hermana. ¿Y qué me haría famoso si te ganará en este torneo? No lo niego – Kaishiro iba a sonreír, al comprobar que tenía razón, entonces, Kenji continuó – Pero, si renunciar a toda esa fama, me permite volver a ver sonreír a mi hermana, no me importaría darte el combate ahora mismo.

- ¿Q-Qué has dicho…?

- Si perder el combate hiciera que pudiera obtener el dinero para la operación de Hikari, diría ahora mismo que abandono el combate. Si que me machaques hasta quedarte a gusto me permite poder salvarla, puedes golpearme tanto como quieras. Pero, sé que nada de eso es posible. Sé que tengo que ganar este combate para obtener el dinero que podrá pagar su operación. Si me vuelvo famoso o no me da igual. Para mí eso es secundario al lado de poder volver a verla sonreír.

- ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo verdad?! ¡¿Qué edad puede tener esa mocosa?! ¡¿Ocho?! ¡¿Nueve?! ¡Cuando crezca ni se acordará de lo que has hecho ni de lo que estás pasando para lograrlo!

- Me da igual. Con solo volver a verla sonreír, me sobra.

- E-Estás de broma… ¡nadie se juega la vida por otra así como así!

- Digamos que… lo mío es una compensación…

- ¿Compensación…?

- Cuando mis hermanos fueron al mundo digimon, yo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban pasando. Cuando les vi en el cielo, desaparecer ante mis ojos, sentí que me moría. Pero, cuando regresaron y derrotaron a aquel digimon… al mismo tiempo que me alegré me entristecí. Aprendí artes marciales porque quería protegerlos, impedir que nunca recibieran ningún daño. Y pasaron por muchas más cosas de las que yo podía imaginar. Sobre todo, Hikari… y yo no estaba allí para protegerla de todas aquellas pesadillas.

- No tiene sentido… ¿te arriesgas solo por eso?

- No estoy peleando solo por mi hermana… si Hikari muriese, me culparía a mi mismo por no haberla salvado. Mi familia no lo haría, pero se que se entristecerían mucho. No estoy luchando solo por mi hermana, estoy luchando por todo aquel a quien quiero en este momento y que ha puesto sus esperanzas en mí; mi hermano que intentó detenerte en mi lugar, Kou que luchó con todas sus fuerzas porque quería pelear conmigo en el torneo, mis padres que han llevado todo el dolor de la enfermedad de Hikari en silencio… y toda la gente que ahora está aquí animándome en el combate.

Kaishiro se quedó mudo. ¿Realmente había alguien así? ¿Alguien dispuesto a pelear sin recibir nada a cambio? Se comenzaron a oír unos gritos que provenían de las gradas, tras él. Se giró, y se quedo anonalado.

- ¡Bien dicho, Kenji-kun!

- ¡Tú puedes ganar! ¡Derrótalo y salva a Hikari-chan!

Había un montón de gente con pancartas animándole. No solo eso, sino que mucha gente de pronto se les estaba uniendo y comenzaban a animarlo también.

- Si mi cuerpo está débil, entonces el apoyo de todos los que me animan me harán seguir peleando. Y el deseo de salvar a mi hermana me hará más fuerte. Me da igual tu visión de la humanidad, Kaishiro. Pero, en este combate, también pienso salvarte a ti.

- ¿Salvarme? ¿A mí…?

- No sé que te habrá ocurrido en tu vida para que pienses así, pero… realmente, he disfrutado mucho de nuestro combate.

- ¿E-Eh…?

- Tienes un control estupendo de tu digimon, y si tu deseo no fuera tan débil, sería incluso más fuerte que yo. Hubiera deseado conocernos de otro modo. Porque realmente he disfrutado mucho peleando contigo.

- T-Tú… ¿con qué me vienes ahora…? – Era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así. No sabía ni como debía responder.

- Acabemos con esto, Kaishiro.

- Mpf… muy bien… dices que mis golpes no te dañan, ¿verdad? – Se puso en posición de batalla – Entonces te derrotaré, ¡y te demostraré que la fuerza es lo único que importa! ¡Luchar por la gente no vale la pena! ¡Solo hay que preocuparse por uno mismo!

Kenji se quitó lo que quedaba de su camiseta y la hizo pedazos. Usándola como vendas, vendó sus manos, atando bien fuerte la tela.

- En ese caso, ¡yo te demostraré como lo qué te he dicho es verdad, derrotándote!


	48. El demonio danzante

**CAPÍTULO 48**

**EL DEMONIO DANZANTE**

Sakura tarareaba mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Kou. Parecía que Hikari estaba estable y que el combate no iba tan mal, por lo que estaba feliz. Tai se había ido a la habitación de su compañero porque sus padres no querían ver la pelea y su hija necesitaba descansar. Y como ella y Asuka se fueron a comer algo. Se había adelantado porque tenía ganas de ver Tai, quien ya estaba mejor.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, preparada para ver a los dos frente a la televisión, atentos al combate. Pero, no. La habitación estaba vacía.

- ¿Kou-san…? ¿Tai-san…? – Miró a su alrededor, no había nadie.

Echó un vistazo en el baño, y allí tampoco había nadie. Lo único que encontró son unas vendas ensagrentadas.

- ¿Pero…?

Oyó el sonido de algo al caerse y se giró. Allí estaba Asuka, que acaba de llegar. Lo que había caído era una bandeja con comida.

- ¿Sakura… dónde…?

- Creo que… se han ido al lugar del torneo… - le expusó su teoría mientras le enseñaba las vendas.

- En serio… - suspiró – Vamos a buscarlos, esos dos no están en condiciones de caminar.

- Si – asintió y las dos se pusieron en marcha.

Sakura tenía razón. Tai y Kou entraron por una de las entradas hacía el ring de combate a toda prisa. Había estado todo el tiempo viendo el combate, así como viendo como Kenji cada vez estaba peor. Sus manos heridas, su cuerpo dañado y apenas de mantenía en pie. Tenían que hacer que abandonará el combate.

En su camino se interpuso Sora, que fue volando hasta ellos, cortándoles el paso.

- ¡Alto! – Les ordenó.

- ¡Aparta Sora! ¡Tenemos que sacar a Kenji de ahí!

- ¡No!

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡¿Pero es qué no ves como está?! ¡Si continúa así, va a acabar muy mal y perderá algo más que las manos!

- No pienso dejar que interrumpas el combate, Tai.

- ¡Sora!

Su amiga no se movió. Por más que le gritará, tenía claro que de allí no se movería. No iba a permitir que nadie interrumpiera ese combate.

- Sora, escucha… Kenji-kun está muy malherido… mucho más que Kaishiro. Si esto sigue así…

- Kou-san… ya lo sé.

- ¡Entonces, déjanos pasar, Sora! – Tai iba a intentar hacerla a un lado pero su amigo lo empujó, impidiéndole avanzar - ¡Sora, ¿qué…?! – Enmudeció al ver el rostro de su amiga.

Estaba llorando, a lágrima viva.

- ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! ¡¿Crees que no sé lo que está pasando Kenji-san ahora mismo?! ¡Llevo todo el rato aquí Tai, lo sé muy bien! ¡Pero me ha dicho que acabará con esto! ¡Qué el se ocupará de todo!

- ¡Pero está herido! ¡En su estado poco puede hacer! ¡Tenemos que parar el combate y…! – Esta vez lo que lo calló fue la bofetada que le pegó la niña. Le dio con tanta fuerza que fue suficiente para tirarlo al suelo - ¿Q-Qué…?

- ¡¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?! ¡¿Por qué no dejas que tú hermano luche hasta el final?! ¡¿Acaso él no te permitió a ti hacerlo?!

- ¿E-Eh…?

- ¡Dijiste que querías enfrentarte a Kaishiro tú solo y te dejó, aún sabiendo lo que iba a pasar! ¡Entonces, ¿por qué no le dejas que él ahora luche hasta el final cómo te dejó hacerlo a ti?!

- ¡P-Pero… yo…! – En eso tenía razón.

Kenji le había salvado de un ataque de Kaishiro durante el combate, pero luego le permitió enfrentarse a él, aún cuando sabía que su hermano iba a salir mal de aquella batalla. Miró a través de su amiga, donde estaba su hermano.

Sabía que estaba muy malherido por la cantidad de golpes que había recibido, pero se mantenía en pie haciendo como si nada pasará, dispuesto a seguir luchando, a seguir avanzando. Mirándolo bien, no parecía que estuviera tan mal en verdad.

- Tai-kun, dejemos que Kenji luche hasta el final.

- P-Pero…

- ¿Lo has visto, no? Su cuerpo está destrozado, no puede usar las manos, por dentro debe estar quemándose por el ataque que Kaishiro le lanzó y ha recibido un sinfín de golpes. Y aún así, se mantiene firme, dispuesto a zanjar esta pelea. Si vamos a pararle, no lo conseguiremos. Está dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo.

- Si… pero…

- Confiemos en él – posó su mano sobre el hombro del chico y los tres miraron al ring, listo para ver lo que sería el momento decisivo del combate.

Kaishiro estaba preparado. Igual antes se había despistado al tratarlo como un moribundo al borde de la muerte, pero ahora iría con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Solo tenía que golpearlo bien fuerte y lo derribaría como si nada. Entonces se percató de que Kenji hacía algo extraño; separó un poco sus piernas y sus los extendió hacía atrás, dejando sus manos bien abiertas. Era como si esos brazos simularán unas alas.

- Ya veo… quieres usar tus movimientos por el que te apodaron Akuma dansa, ¿eh? ¡Estúpido, conmigo eso no te va a funcionar!

- Si eso crees… ¿por qué no vienes a por mí y lo comprobámos…? – le provocó con una sonrisa burlona.

- Claro que lo vas a comprobar… ¡en cuanto acabé contigo! – se lanzó corriendo a toda velocidad contra él.

Desde las gradas, Lowcraft había estado todo el tiempo viendo el combate. Aunque la noche anterior ya lo había visto a través del tiempo. Y conocía el resultado. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, quería verlo. Aún no se explicaba como Kenji había logrado derrotarlo cuando había predicho su derrota. Ni tampoco como su hermana pequeña pudo escapar a las garras de la muerte.

Un nuevo cúmulo de visiones vinieron a su mente cuando la media noche cayó. Ahora, Kaishiro atacaría a Kenji y este no tendría más remedio que detener su golpe con su pierna derecha, lo que le haría perder el equilibrio por el estado en el que se encontraba. Y eso haría que Kaishiro pudiera comenzar a golpearlo hasta que lo dejará KO. Su hermana moriría y él entraría en una enorme depresión por haberle fallado.

Sin embargo, se preguntaba, ¿si sería capaz de cambiar el destino de nuevo? Todo lo que había visto, se estaba cumpliendo a raja tabla, incluyendo la aparición de su hermano y ese amigo suyo, así como la de su novia cortándoles el paso. Ahora, solo le faltaba ver como se zanjaba el combate.

- ¿Kenji va a usar el Akuma dansa? ¡Está loco, en su estado no puede!

- Quizás sea lo único que le quede, Tai.

- ¡Tiene que tener otra cosa! ¡En su estado no puede moverse con tanta libertad!

Kaishiro ya lo tenía claro. Simularía un puñetazo para que lo bloquease y luego acabaría con él. En su estado no podía utilizar sus manos, de modo que la batalla estaba decidida. Le demostraría que su poder era el mayor de todo el mundo y que no era necesario tener ningún sueño estúpido para ganar nada.

- ¡Se acabó todo, Kamiya Kenji!

Le golpeó el puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas y el choque se produjo. Unas gotas de sangre salpicaron la cara de Kaishiro y este se quedó estupefacto. La sorpresa fue la misma tanto para los compañeros de Kenji como para Lowcraft.

Para contrarrestar el golpe, Kenji había utilizado su puño y con el impacto, viejas heridas se le habían abierto provocándole una hemorragia. Además, la fuerza que usó fue mayor que la que Kaishiro utilizó para golpearlo, por lo que el impactó lo hizo retroceder.

Kaishiro sabía que tenía que alejarse de allí. Se había acercado mucho sin ningún tipo de seguridad y si lo atrapaba estaba perdido. Pero no pudo retroceder, puesto que no podía moverse, algo lo mantenía paralizado.

Miró al suelo y entonces lo vio, Kenji le estaba pisando uno de sus pies, impidiéndole el movimiento. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, su rival dio un completo giro y le golpeo la cara, esta vez soltándole, lo que hizo que Kaishiro retrocediera unos pasos llevándose las manos a la cara por el dolor del golpe.

Kenji no perdió el tiempo y fue a por él, ante lo que Kaishiro intentó darle una patada alta. Se agachó para escabullirse por el hueco que había dejado y le hizo un upper cut que lo golpeó en la barbilla, haciéndolo levantarse levemente del suelo. Esto lo aprovechó para golpearle un rodillazo en el estómago.

- ¡Puaaaaagh…! ¡Desgraciado! – Kaishiro le contraataco lanzándole una serie de golpes con sus puños.

Todos fueron contrarrestados por Kenji usando sus propios puños. Ambos chocaban una y otra vez sin parar, cada vez más y más rápido. Estuvieron más de cinco minutos intercambiando puñetazos, chocándolos, hasta que finalmente uno de los de Kenji se movió más rápido que los de Kaishiro, y logró darle en la cara, derribándolo.

- ¡¿Iaaaaaagh…?! ¡D-Desgraciado! ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡Te voy a matar, maldito!

Kenji le fue a dar otro golpe, pero esta vez Kaishiro le agarró el puño. Se movió rápidamente para agarrarle la otra y comenzó a darle rodillazos en el estómago sin parar.

- ¡No vas a ganarme, ¿me oyes?! ¡Alguien cómo tú no va a vencerme! – Le gritaba mientras le daba rodillas sucesivos con ambas piernas - ¡El ganador seré y-!

El cabezazo que recibió lo hizo callar. Entonces Kenji se liberó, le agarró esta vez a él, se apoyó con sus dos piernas sobre su pecho y se impulsó saltando hacía atrás. Kaishiro comenzó a caer rápidamente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sujetando por con las manos los restos de la camiseta que había usado para vendarse los brazos. Sin perder un segundo, los agarró y esto hizo que el vendaje hiciera presión sobre las manos de Kenji.

- ¡Ugh…!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te duele, eh?! ¡No creas que voy a caer porque si…! – Se calló al darse cuenta que, si se hubiera caído, habría salido del ring. Estaba justo manteniéndose sobre el borde. Un paso el falso y caería. – Vaya, vaya… ¿así que me has traído hasta aquí, eh? ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer? Si me caigo, te destrozaré aún más tus lindas manos – hizo más fuerza para empezar a levantarse, lo que hizo que las vendas se movieran por la herida mano, realizándole cortes.

- Ugh… ¿C-crees que esto te servirá de algo? ¡Así solo te has dejado más expuesto! ¡Se acabó el combate, Kaishiro!

- ¿Q-Qué…? – Kenji tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas.

Kaishiro volvió a levantarse, pero la fuerza del tiró hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y comenzará a ir hacía Kenji, quien había atrasado las dos manos, poniéndolas una encima de la otra, dejando un espacio vació entre ellas. Encogía los dedos, y Kaishiro sabía muy bien lo que pretendía hacer.

- ¡E-Esperaaaaaaaaaa….!

- ¡Oni daburu no gobuku!

Una mano golpeó en el pecho de Kaishiro mientras que la otra lo hizo en el estómago. Kaishiro no solo sintió como se rompían varias de sus costillas sino también como una enorme presión revolvía todo su interior.

El golpe lo mando a volar. Los trozos de tela que lo unían a Kenji se rasgaron y cayó fuera del ring, escupiendo sangre. Había perdido.

- ¡Y el ganador es Kamiya Kenji, damas y caballeros! – Gritó una voz por un micrófono.

Hubo un gran vitoreo del todo el público que estaba eufórico, especialmente quienes habían ido a animarlo exclusivamente a él, como los habitantes del pueblo de su abuelo. Kenji alzó el puño derecho en señal de victoria.

Sin todavía poder creérselo, Tai, Kou y Sora fueron corriendo hasta el ring, no cabiendo en su asombro ni tampoco ocultando su alegría.

- ¡Kenji, lo has conseguido! ¡Eres la leche, hermano!

- ¡Sin duda eres el mejor, Kenji-kun!

- ¡Kenji!

Los tres se acercaron hasta él, pero este no les respondió.

- ¿Kenji…?

Cuando Tai lo tocó, Kenji cayó primero de rodillas y luego terminó de derrumbarse. Esto no solo asustó a Sora, Tai y Kou, sino a todo el mundo en el estadio.

- ¡Kenji! – Se acercó a su hermano preocupado - ¡Kenji, ¿estás bien?! ¡Vamos, ey! ¡Despierta!

- Tai, déjale.

- ¡¿Qué…?!

- Míralo.

Tai miró su rostro y entonces se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba sonriendo. Lo que era más importante, aún respiraba. De forma lenta, pero lo hacía.

- Solo se ha desmayado. No me extraña tras todo lo que ha aguantado. Déjale descansar. Se lo merece.

- Si… ufff… es que me ha dado un susto de muerte…

Una unidad médica se acercó hasta Kenji, mientras que otra estaba ya tratando a Kaishiro, quien los apartaba a todos con sus manos, furioso por haber perdido el combate. Miraba hacía donde yacía el que había sido su rival y como su familia celebraba la victoria.

- Venga, Tai. Vamos a dejar que se lo lleven, que si no al final va a morir de verdad.

- Si…

Los médicos iban a llevárselo en una camilla, cuando en la pantalla apareció la imagen de un hombre de mediana edad bastante imponente.

- ¡Un momento! – Todo el mundo se lo quedó mirando en silencio. Todo el mundo lo conocía, era el actual dirigente de la compañía Kachi, así como el organizador del torneo – Antes de que se generé confusión alguna hay algo importante de lo que debo informaros.


	49. Donación

**CAPÍTULO 49**

**TRANSFUSIÓN DE SANGRE**

Tai y Sora acompañaban a las enfermeras mientras empujaban la camilla en la que transportaban a Kenji. Estaba inconsciente, conectado a un tubo para poder respirar. En el ring de combate le habían practicado los primeros auxilios, pero al parecer, su estado era muy grave y corría un grave peligro por la perdida de sangre que había sufrido.

Cuando llegaron al box, les cortaron el paso a los niños, rogándoles que esperasen fuera. Dos médicos entraron corriendo en la sala. La puerta se cerró tras ellos y un panel luminoso, que indicaba que el cuarto estaba ocupado, se encendió. Sora se sentó en una silla, muy preocupada por el estado de Kenji, mientras que Tai no pudo contenerse y dio un puñetazo en la pared. Se hizo mucho daño, pero le dio igual, estaba furioso.

El triunfo de Kenji, tras todo su esfuerzo, fue aplastado en tan solo un minuto por ese maldito hombre, que había aludido que, Kenji, se había salido del ring mientras bloqueaba uno de los ataques de Kaishiro en el combate. Puso un video donde lo mostraba. Cuando los ataques de ambos chocaron, y Kenji retrocedió, indicaba que medio pie había salido del límite del ring.

Los espectadores protestaron, aludiendo que Kenji había ganado con todas las de la ley y que eso era una patraña para hacer ganar a su hijo el torneo. Tai quiso ir a rendirle cuentas a ese desgraciado, pero Kou lo detuvo.

- Si le atacas, le darás una razón para realmente no darle la victoria a Kenji. Y el equipo médico que va a atenderle es de su familia. De momento guardaremos silencio – lo dijo para calmarlo.

Tuvo que contenerse y mucho para no apartar a Kou de un empujón e ir a partirle la cara a aquel tipo. Pero tenía razón, si no, ¿quién iba a curarlo? En la ciudad el hospital pertenecía al grupo Kachi y una protesta no les iba a beneficiar en nada. Koushiro prometió que examinaría el video tan rápido como pudiera, para demostrar que lo habían manipulado. Además, el combate estaba grabado, así que intentaría conseguir una copia para corroborar si Kenji se había salido del ring o no.

Su padre llegó exhausto hasta donde estaban los niños. Tuvo que pararse un momento a tomar aire antes de poder decir nada.

- ¿C-Cómo está Kenji…?

- Acaban de entrar con él… - respondió su hijo, mirando hacía la puerta - ¿Y mamá?

- Se puso muy nerviosa con lo de… bueno, ya sabes… y tuvieron que sedarla. Ahora mismo está durmiendo junto a Hikari.

- Entiendo…

- ¿Es verdad lo que dijeron en la televisión? ¿Qué Kenji se salió del ring?

- ¡Claro qué no, papá! – Negó rápida y rotundamente - ¡Es una mentira que se inventaron los del grupo Kachi!

- Y-Ya veo… entonces…

- Si… Kenji ganó y esos desgraciados… - apretó el puño furioso.

Kaishiro guardaba silencio sentado en la cama mientras soportaba la fría y dura mirada de su padre. Los mejores médicos del hospital le atendieron rápidamente, por lo que sus principales heridas ya estaban tratadas y el dolor casi había desaparecido. Sin embargo, esa mirada fulminante era peor que cualquier herida que hubiera recibido durante su combate.

- Me has decepcionado, Kaishiro.

- Lo siento…

- Por tu culpa, la reputación del grupo Kachi ha caído por los suelos, no, mucho peor, por las alcantarillas. ¿Sabes como están nuestras acciones por tu culpa?

- Yo…

- Perder contra un tipo como ese… un… soñador estúpido. Te dimos al digimon más fuerte para que cosas como estas no pasarán.

- Lo sé…

- Por suerte nuestros expertos lograron manipular aquel video y hemos logrado solucionarlo. Sin embargo, esto no quita que demuestra que eres un inútil. ¡Un Kachi nunca puede perder contra nadie!

- Si, padre…

- Ahora debo irme a una reunión. Antes de volver a casa piensa en lo que te he dicho – se levantó y dirigió hacía la puerta.

- Padre… - se detuvo - ¿Por qué manipulaste el video? ¿Por qué te metiste en mi pelea?

La respuesta que recibió fue un fuerte bofetón en la cara que lo tiró de la cama. Miró a su padre, vacilante.

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Ya te lo he dicho; para un Kachi la victoria es lo más importante! ¡Da igual que método tengamos que usar para conseguirla! ¡Ya sea en los negocios o un combate callejero, tenemos que ganar sea como sea!

- ¡Pero era mi pelea! ¡No tenías porque meterte ni mucho menos manipularla! ¡Así no es como quería ganar!

- Tsk, veo que contigo solo pierdo el tiempo, maldito inútil. Ni se te ocurra a presentarte de nuevo ante mí hasta que entiendas la importancia del apellido que cargas sobre tu espalda – y dicho eso se marchó.

Kaishiro volvió a sentarse en la cama. No pudo evitar derramar las lágrimas. No entendía la razón. No era la primera vez que su padre le pegaba, ni mucho menos la primera vez que lo menospreciaba. Pero, por alguna razón, se sentía muy mal por dentro y no lograba saber el motivo.

Un médico salió corriendo del cuarto y se dirigió rápidamente hacía el padre de los Kamiya.

- ¡Disculpe, ¿alguno en su familia es de sangre tipo 0?

- ¿Eh? P-Pues… mi esposa y mi hija pequeña, pero…

- ¡¿Y usted?!

- S-Soy AB.

- Mierda… su hijo ha perdido mucha sangre y necesita una transfusión con urgencia. ¿Dónde está su esposa?

- Durmiendo, le han tenido que dormir por lo nerviosa que estaba.

- Maldita sea… su hija no puede dar sangre… y no nos quedan reservas de tipo 0.

- Mierda, yo también soy AB…

- ¡Yo soy 0! – Se acercó Sora - ¡Usé mi sangre, por favor!

- ¿Qué edad tienes, pequeña?

- Once.

- Ugh… lo siento pero eres muy pequeña para donar.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero no ha dicho que era de urgencia?! ¡Usé mi sangre, por favor!

- ¡Lo siento, pero no podemos hacer eso!

- ¡Por favor, si la vida de Kenji está en peligro asumiré cualquier riesgo!

- ¡Te he dicho que no podemos hacer eso! ¡Buscaremos a un donante por el hospital!

- ¡Pero seguro que no hay tiempo para eso! ¡Llevaría mucho tiempo!

Kaishiro salió de la habitación, pues necesitaba que le diera un poco el aire fresco. Es más, necesitaba pensar. Aún le costaba creer que había perdido el combate. O más bien no, no le costaba creérselo. Era más fuerte que Kamiya Kenji, eso lo tenía claro, pero, por alguna razón, había logrado superarle durante todo el combate. Y no lograba entender el como.

Al girar el pasillo, escuchó unos gritos que venían del fondo, así que se acercó. Allí estaban el hermano pequeño del que había sido su rival, la chica que había interrumpido un momento el combate y un hombre al que no conocía discutiendo con un médico. Parecían muy alterados.

- Doctor, ¿qué pasa aquí?

Todos se giraron al escucharlo, quedándose callados.

- ¡Tú! – Tai lo agarró y lo estampó contra la pared, con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Desgraciado!

- ¡Tai!

- Ey, ey, ey… ¿qué pasa contigo chaval?

- ¡Por tú culpa mi hermano está en ese estado en esa habitación! ¡Y por culpa de vuestras trampas mi hermana puede morir en cualquier momento! ¡¿Y aún me preguntas qué te pasa?!

- Ju… - sin ningún problema, Kaishiro se soltó de Tai y lo derribó, tirándolo contra una pared con una llave – Aún eres un novato, ni se te ocurra amenazarme.

- Agh…

- ¡Tai! – Se acercaron a él su padre y Sora para ver si estaba bien.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

- P-Pues verá Kaishiro-sama, necesitamos sangre del grupo 0 para el paciente que luchó contra usted. Pero no nos quedan en la reserva. La única donante ahora mismo es esa niña, pero no podemos extraerle sangre.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué?

- ¡Señor, la edad mínima es de quince años! ¡Y necesitamos una cantidad considerable!

- Has dicho grupo 0, ¿no es así?

- Si, señor.

Kaishiro pasó de largo del médico y entró en la sala donde estaban tratando a Kenji. Los médicos se giraron al oír la puerta abrirse, y al ver aparecer a Kaishiro, se pusieron algo nerviosos, no pudiendo evitar hacerle una reverencia en señal de respeto.

Sin embargo, él ni se molestó en prestarles atención. Miró al que había sido su rival en el combate unas horas antes. Ahora parecía tan débil ahí tumbado e inerte. Estaba conectado a varias máquinas que no comprendía del todo bien, pero no había que ser un lince para saber que su estado no era el mejor del mundo.

- Kaishiro-sama, no puede estar aquí – entró tras él el doctor.

- ¡Doctor! – Entró Sora - ¡Se lo ruego, usé mi sangre para salvarle!

- ¡Otra vez… qué no podemos niña! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Aún para una urgencia, no podemos usar la sangre de una niña tan pequeña!

- ¡Pero…!

Kaishiro tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de la camilla, descubriéndose el brazo derecho.

- Kaishiro-sama, ¿qué hace?

- Mi sangre es del grupo 0. Usadla.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Se ha vuelto loco?! ¡No podemos usarla en su estado! ¡Necesitamos el doble de lo que es una extracción normal!

- He dicho que me extraigáis a mí la sangre.

- N-No podemos, nosotros…

- O lo haces tú o buscas a otro que tenga las pelotas en su sitio y mañana estás buscando trabajo en la cola del paro. Usted elige doctor.

- Ugh…

- ¡Venga, prepare todo para la transfusión!

- ¡E-Enseguida!

Todos en la sala se pusieron en macha para preparar las cosas. Sora se acercó a Kaishiro, y se inclinó.

- Muchas gracias.

- No te confundas. No hago esto por este tipo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Ni yo mismo lo sé…

Bueno, pues otro capi más XD, que esto ya está cerquita de acabar (creo que en cinco capítulos más liquido esta historia)

En cuanto a lo de la donación de sangre, los grupos sanguíneos me los he tenido que inventar, porque no he dado con datos sobre cual es el grupo sanguíneo de cada niño elegido.

Con respecto al poder donar, en muchos casos depende el caso, pero un niño no puede donar sangre. Sin embargo, hay casos de extrema urgencia donde si se tolera que un niño pequeño done sangre si se es necesario.

Tener en cuenta, que la sangre que contiene el cuerpo humano depende del peso de cada uno, pero lo normal es tener entr litros, pero como he dicho depende del peso. Para una donación, se precisa de 450 cc que equivaldrían a 0.45 litros, donde generalmente se suele extraer eso para donar y otra pequeña cantidad para pruebas. Pero en los casos extremos, en los que se necesita mucha sangre, se puede llegar a extraer más de un litro.

No lo olvidéis, donar puede salvar vidas.

Y me despido que me pongo solidario XD


	50. Amigo

**CAPÍTULO 50**

**AMIGO**

Cuando Kamiya Kenji abrió los ojos, por un momento se asustó. No solo lo veía todo borroso, sino que le pesaban los párpados, como si le hubieran puesto unos pesos encima. Miraba a su alrededor, pero no podía distinguir nada claro.

Fue cuestión de minutos que su visión volviera a la normalidad, pero aún no podía abrir del todo los ojos. Iba a intentar levantarse, para ver si moviéndose un poco se encontraba mejor, pero el cuerpo le pesaba como una tonelada.

- ¿Kenji…? – le pareció oír su nombre, pero no podía estar seguro - . ¿Kenji? – Se repitió de nuevo.

- ¿Si…? - Respondió vagamente.

- ¡¿Estás despierto?! ¡Tai, Kenji se ha despertado!

Reconoció vagamente la voz de Sora. Oyó como una puerta se abría y entraba alguien, que por la vez debía ser su hermano.

- ¡¿Hablas en serio?!

Con ayuda de los dos niños logró sentarse en la cama. No se atrevía a ponerse de pie por lo débil y pesado que sentía el cuerpo. Estaba desorientado, hambriento y, aunque no debiera, muy cansado.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado…?

- Te pusieron una anestesia muy fuerte, debes notar el cuerpo dormido, ¿verdad?

- Si… me noto como atontado. Ugh… apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos…

- Lo importante es que todo fue bien – comentó feliz su hermano pequeño – Me alegra que por fin hayas despertado.

- ¿Por fin…? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?

- Diez días – le respondió Sora.

- Ufff… ¿y qué hago yo aquí…? ¿Qué me ha…? – Entonces, como si se las insertarán con una inyección directamente en el cerebro, imágenes comenzaron a venirle de golpe, provocándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza; su combate contra Kaishiro, Hikari ingresada en el hospital, su hermano malherido… todo le vino de golpe - ¿Y Hikari…? ¿Cómo ha ido su operación? ¿Está bien?

- Em… sobre eso…

Miró a los dos niños, y ninguno le daba respuesta. Finalmente, Sora se arrodilló frente a él y le dijo:

- Kenji… no ganaste el combate.

- ¿Q-Qué…?

- Oficialmente ganaste, pero… trucaron la grabación del combate para que pareciera que te hubieras salido del ring… la victoria se la dieron a Kaishiro.

- ¿D-De qué estás hablando, Sora? ¿Qué…? – Miró a su hermano, que asintió apenado.

- Es así… Koushiro lo investigó y analizó con ayuda de Genai. Hicieron un montaje muy bueno.

- E-Entonces…. ¡¿Qué ha pasado con Hikari?!

- Pues, sobre eso…

Kenji no quería escucharlo. Sacó fuerzas de donde pudo y salió corriendo de la habitación. Nada más salir al pasillo se tropezó y casi se estampada de cabeza contra la pared, pero pudo evitarlo. Siguió corriendo todo recto, en dirección hacía la habitación en la que había estado su hermana.

- ¡Kenji! – Lo llamó su hermano desde la habitación, pero no le hizo caso.

No podía aceptarlo. ¿Qué había perdido? Si era así, no había ganado el dinero para la operación de Hikari, y si no lo había ganado, su hermana estaba muerta. No, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. Su corazón latía a más de mil por hora, al mismo tiempo que sentía desesperación por pensar en que su hermana ya no estaba, que le había fallado. Al doblar la siguiente esquina, ya estaba frente a la puerta del cuarto de su hermana.

En la etiqueta, bajo el número de habitación, no había ningún nombre escrito. Estaba totalmente en blanco. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, y era una cosa que no quería llegar a creer. Posó su mano temblorosa sobre el picaporte. Si abría esa puerta, su hermana ya no estaría allí, y eso le daba mucho miedo. Aún así, empezó a girar el picaporte poco a poco.

- ¡Kenji, espera! ¡No entres ahí! – Le gritó Sora intentando detenerlo.

Sin embargo no le hizo caso y abrió la puerta. Un fuerte flash lo dejó ciego por un momento. Tuvo que rascarse los ojos para poder ver con claridad.

- ¡Muy bien chicas! ¡Otra más! – Dijo una voz.

- ¡Si! – Respondieron otras dos voces femeninas, una de ellas, la de su hermana.

En cuanto Kenji recobró la visión, en la habitación vio algo que lo dejó a cuadros. Sobre la cama, abrazadas, estaban su hermana pequeña junto con Sakura, ambas parcialmente transformadas en digimon y únicamente vestidas con las batas del hospital. Y a los pies de la misma, Kou, con una cámara de fotos.

- ¡Bien chicas! ¡Ahora iremos a la azotea para sacar otras tomas y…!

Kou comenzó a sudar la gota gorda cuando comenzó a sentir un aura con fuertes instintos asesinos a su espalda. No quería mirar atrás, por miedo de lo que pudiera haber. Sin embargo, lentamente giró el cuello y se asustó al ver a Kenji, con los ojos totalmente rojos por la furia y un terrible aura oscura emanando de su cuerpo.

-. ¡A-Ah, Kenji-kun! ¡Q-Qué alegría que te hayas recuperado! ¿C-Cómo te encuentras?

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo… Kou?

- P-Pues bueno… verás… em… ya sabes… solo unas fotos que… ¡para ti! ¡Eso es! ¡Unas fotos de recuerdo para ti, qué…!

- ¡Te voy a matar maldito lolicon degenerado!

- ¡N-No, espera, te juro que no…!

Iba a agarrarlo cuando Hikari se le abalanzó sobre su cuello, muy feliz por ver a su hermano mayor finalmente recuperado.

- ¡Hermanito, por fin te has despertado! ¡Qué bien!

- ¿H-Hikari…? Pero… - le pellizcó ambas mejillas a la niña, sin creer que fuera real.

- ¡Me haces daño, tonto! – La soltó, todavía atónito, sin llegar a creérselo.

- ¿E-Eres real…? – Miró a la puerta, donde estaban su hermano y Sora, sonriendo - ¿Pero no habéis dicho que perdí?

- No nos dejaste terminar de hablar, idiota – lo regañó su hermano – Es cierto que perdiste

- ¿Y por qué el nombre de Hikari no está en la puerta?

- Hoy me han dicho que puedo irme a casa. Papá y mamá tienen que venir a recogerme.

- Pero… ¿cómo es posible? Si dijeron que perdí el combate, ¿cómo…?

- La gente donó dinero para la operación de Hikari.

- ¿Donó? ¿Cómo que donó?

- Digamos que al público del torneo y a la gente que lo vio no le pareció muy justo lo que pasó en el torneo. Sin embargo, a Hikari le quedaban horas, y el dinero no nos llegaba ni en broma… de haber tenido una semana si, pero…

- ¿Entonces?

- Kaishiro pagó la operación de su propio bolsillo – le respondió Sora, sonriéndole-

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Me tomas el pelo?!

- Es verdad – afirmó Kou – Al ver que no llegaba el dinero para la operación de Hikari-chan ordenó al hospital que la operarán de urgencia y lo pagó todo él.

- Ja… así que fue él…

- La gente no aceptó que les devolviéramos el dinero. Está ingresado en tu cuenta. Pidieron que, ya que Hikari se salvó, hicieras un buen uso de él.

- Ya veo… - abrazó con fuerza a su hermana, sin poder contener las lágrimas – Me alegro tanto… creía que te había perdido para siempre… que te había fallado…

- No digas eso… - le pasó la mano por la cara para secarle las lágrimas - ¡Estuviste increíble, hermanito! ¡Vi el combate y estabas genial! ¡Pero ese hombre es muy malo por hacerte perder! ¡El hermanito Kaishiro vino y me pidió disculpas por eso el otro día!

- ¿Hermanito… Kaishiro? – Parpadeó sin entender nada.

- Sip, ha venido todos los días a estar conmigo. HA jugado mucho conmigo y con Sakura. Se quedaba algunas noches conmigo para que papá y mamá se fueran a descansar. También iba mucho a verte.

- ¿Eing?

- De hecho, ¿no estaba contigo en el pasillo, Tai? Salisteis poco antes de que Kenji despertará.

- Mmmm… si, pero me dijo que tenía que ocuparse de un asunto y se fue. Supongo que aún habrá salido del hospital.

Kaishiró firmó en la entrada del hospital. Por fin le daban el alta. Habían pasado tantas cosas en los últimos días que aún no aclaraba sus pensamientos. Más que nada por las cosas que había hecho, sin pensárselo dos veces. Darle sangre al que le había vencido en combate, pagar la operación de Hikari… y lo más extraño, no poder evitar cerca de Kamiya Kenji, deseando que se despertará. ¿La razón? Ni él mismo la sabía.

- ¡Hermanito Kaishiro! – Lo llamó una voz.

Se giró sabiendo que encontraría a la pequeña Hikari, pues había estado oyendo su voz los últimos días. Pero la niña no estaba sola, a su lado estaba su hermano mayor.

- Vaya, hablando del diablo… estaba pensando justamente en ti.

- ¿No me digas?

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Mucho mejor, aunque aún me noto atontado.

- Tardarás un poco en recuperar movilidad, date tiempo – cogió su bolsa y pasó por su lado sin más – Nos vemos.

- ¿Por qué pagaste la operación de mi hermana? – La pregunta lo hizo detenerse.

Kenji ni se molestó en girarse para verlo. Sabía que se había detenido a pocos pasos de él.

- Me ganaste. No estaba a favor de lo que hizo mi padre. La victoria es tuya, todo el mundo lo dice. No puedo negar lo evidente.

- Muchas gracias, pero, ¿cómo podré pagártelo?

- No voy a aceptar ni un solo yen de tu parte, Kamiya. Si quieres agradecérmelo, concédeme la revancha, cuando encuentre una razón para luchar, volveré a presentarme ante ti. Y esta vez te ganaré.

- Estaré esperando.

Y así Kaishiro se puso en marcha. Subió a la limusina y abandonó el hospital. Sin poder evitar sonreír, por una vez en su vida, de verdad, porque realmente se sentía bien. Y todavía era incapaz de comprender que era ese sentimiento que le recorría el espinazo hasta el corazón.

Kenji y Hikari regresaron a la habitación, donde los esperaban todos. De pronto Kenji se sintió de nuevo muy debilitado y necesitó sentarse. Eso asustó a todos, sobre todo a sus hermanos.

- Tranquilos estoy bien… creo que la anestesia todavía me hace efecto…

- ¿Estás bien, hermanito?

- Si… no te preocupes, princesa. Han sido demasiadas cosas de golpe. Pero verte de nuevo, reconforta mi corazón – le acarició la cara, aún sin creer que todo eso pudiera llegar a ser real – Me alegro tanto de que estés viva.

Su hermana tomó su mano y Kenji sintió su calor, un calor cálido.

- Muchas gracias, por salvarme la vida, hermanito – agradeció de todo corazón, sonriendo y con los ojos casi llorosos.

- Y las veces que haga falta.

Su hermana se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo, llorando de felicidad. No hacía nada pensaba que iba a morir, y estaba dispuesta a ello, y ahora estaba viva, rodeada de sus amigos y lista para volver a casa. Y lo que era mejor, su hermana por fin había despertado.


	51. Por fin, la primera vez

**CAPÍTULO 51**

**POR FIN, LA PRIMERA VEZ**

Kenji respiró hondo el aire fresco de la calle cuando por fin atravesó la puerta principal del hospital, abandonándolo. Su recuperación había requerido una semana más. Sin contar el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, claro, pero de eso no se acordaba de nada. Ya era casi media noche cuando abandonó el edificio, por lo que su padre no tardaría en venir a buscarlo.

Sin embargo, esperaba a otra persona a la que había pedido por favor que lo llamarán. Apoyado en una farola, esperando, estaba el que había sido uno de sus rivales en el torneo: Lowcraft, quien contenía en su interior a AncientClockmon.

- Me alegro de que hayas podido venir.

- ¿Qué querías que era tan urgente, Kamiya Kenji? Tengo que irme pronto de la ciudad.

- Lo sé, lo sé… pero quería darte esto – sacó de su bolsillo un sobre y se lo ofreció.

Lowcraft abrió el sobre, intrigado por saber cual era su contenido. Dentro solo había un trozo de papel, que resultó ser un cheque. Y con una cuantiosa suma.

- ¿Q-Qué es esto?

- Es suficiente para cubrir la operación de tu madre, ¿verdad? O al menos eso espero.

- Un momento, ¿este no es el dinero que dio la gente para la operación de tu hermana?

- Si, eso es – asintió - . Pero, ya no es necesario y no sé que hacer con él. Así que, ¿qué mejor que lo aproveches?

- ¿Dónde está la cámara oculta, Kamiya Kenji? – Miró a su alrededor, intentando localizarla. No vio nada - ¿D-De verdad me das todo este dinero?

- ¿No es suficiente? – Parpadeó, al ver que no reaccionaba de la manera que esperaba.

- N-No que va… es mucho más que suficiente pero… esto…

- Me pidieron que hiciera algo bueno con el dinero. Yo no lo necesito, y solo usé un poco para ayudar a mis abuelos, algo para mis padres y un poco para investigación de enfermedades peligrosas para niños. El resto, es para ti. Qué sé bien que lo necesitas.

- Pero, si lo has ganado tú… n-no puedo aceptarlo.

- Yo no lo necesito, te lo acabo de decir.

- N-No sé que decir… yo…

Le tomó de la mano con la que sujetaba el cheque y lo miró sonriente.

- Solo haz un buen uso de él. Que tu madre se mejore, y montad un negocio que aplaste a cualquier competencia. Demostrad que los americanos sois unos cracks.

- Que me digas eso… siendo japonés…

- B-Bueno… supongo que de tanto vivir en América algo se me ha pegado – se rascó la mejilla al darse cuenta de lo que podía implicar su comentario.

- Ya no queda gente como tú, Kamiya Kenji…

- Ah, deja de llamarme así. Llámame solo por mi nombre.

- Está bien, Kenji.

Un claxon sonó y ambos se giraron. Era su padre con el coche. Kenji se cargó su bolsa al hombro y se puso en marcha.

- Espero que te vaya todo bien. Nos vemos.

Lowcraft lo miró mientras se marchaba, pensativo. No había visto que en el futuro ese chico le diera nada. De nuevo el futuro había cambiado. Sin embargo, lo que si había visto era el futuro oscuro que le aguardaba a Kamiya Kenji cuando pasado mañana fueran al mundo digital para separarse finalmente de los digimon. Pues, Diablomon tomaría su vida, tal y como habían acordado en el pacto.

- ¿Serás capaz de cambiar de nuevo el futuro… Kenji?

Nada más llegar a casa, Kenji se dio una ducha, cenó con su familia y se fue directo a su habitación. Tenía que madrugar mucho al día siguiente, pues había quedado con Sora para irse los dos solos a pasar todo el día y la noche siguientes en un balneario. El dinero no fue problema, puesto que los padres de ambos decidieron pagarle el viaje a la pareja.

- Un balneario… ¿eh? – retiró la manga para verse los brazos.

Aunque sus heridas ya se habían cerrado, le habían dicho que tenía altas probabilidades de que alguna se abriera, por lo que debía tener mucho cuidado con lo que hacía. No es que un lugar con baños termales fuera lo mejor del mundo, pero a Sora le hacía mucha ilusión. Y como novio no se había portado muy bien que digamos, así que aceptó sin rechistar.

- Bah, ya me preocuparé mañana.

Se tapó con la sábana para irse a dormir, pero entonces esta se movió, destapándolo de nuevo. Tiró de ella para taparse, pero de nuevo se destapó. No entendía que demonios pasaba. Encendió la luz y vio que había un bulto bajo las sábanas y que por un lado asomaba una cola de gato.

- Vaya, vaya… ¿qué tenemos aquí? Parece que un gatito se ha colado en mi habitación… ¿Será Miho? O más bien creo que es… ¡una gatita traviesa!

Atacó al vuelto haciéndolo cosquillas por los costados. La carcajadas de su hermana pequeña no se hicieron derogar. Destapó a la niña, que estaba como supuso parcialmente convertida en su digimon, Tailmon. Lo tenía que reconocer, estaba preciosa con las orejitas de gato y la cola, por no hablar de esos bigotitos.

- Hikari, ¿qué haces aquí? Creía que ya te habías ido a la cama.

- Es que… quería estar contigo. Mañana no estarás y llevas toda una semana fuera.

- Agh… ¿y a qué viene que estés con esa forma? ¿Te apetece jugar?

- No, es que Kou-san me dijo que si venía a tu habitación con esta forma, te haría muy feliz.

- ¿Eing? – Tenía claro, que algún día mataría a ese lolicon pervertido.

- Además, aún no te he agradecido como es debido lo que has hecho por mí, hermanito.

- ¿Cómo qué no? Ya lo hiciste en el hospital, princesa.

- Pero, es que… es como cuando Vandemon atacó Odaiba… todos lucharon por mí y recibieron daño y está vez… tú… Kou-san… Tai… siempre lucháis por mí y yo…

- Ey… - le alzó la mirada, dibujándole una sonrisa amable – Y lucharemos por ti las veces que hagan falta. Si tengo que volver a salir malparado, o peor, por salvarte, lo haré sin dudarlo. Porque eres mi princesa.

- Hermanito…

- Tai piensa igual que yo. Vamos a protegerte de lo que sea. Da igual lo que se venga, lucharemos por ti.

- No me merezco que hagáis eso por mí… yo apenas hago nada…

- ¿Cómo qué no? Tu sonrisa es más que suficiente para mí. En cuanto a Tai, ¿quién hace de su niñera, eh? – La niña se rio con esa última broma de su hermano mayor - . No te preocupes por esas cosas.

- ¡Vale! Pero… entonces, ¿no te gusta verme así? – La niña se puso en pie para que su hermano la viera en su forma de semi-gato.

Sin duda, ya lo había pensado antes, estaba preciosa. Ójala se pudiera quedar en ese forma para siempre, pero en dos días se separarían de sus digimon, y entonces, adiós neko-Hikari.

- Estás preciosa, princesa. ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

- ¡Si! – Se metió corriendo a su lado, ocupando su lugar.

- Ay que ver… - rio por lo bajo, tumbándose y la niña apoyó la cabeza en su brazo, usándolo como almohada.

- Mañana vas a tardar mucho en volver, ¿no?

- Volveremos ya pasado mañana. Cuando tengamos que ir al mundo digimon.

- Jo…

- Tranquila, luego me voy a quedar ya para siempre. Estaré todos los días con vosotros.

- Eso es genial… - se acurrucó, ya medio dormida, ante lo que Kenji no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

La besa en la frente y la niña finalmente se quedó totalmente dormida. Apagó la luz y se quedó un rato mirando al techo, pensativo.

"Eres un auténtico mentiroso, mocoso"

- Ah, déjame en paz…

En el espejo de su habitación, Diablomon lo miraba, cruzado de brazos. A su lado estaba Tailmon, no muy convencida de tener al lado a ese digimon oscuro.

"¿De qué está hablando, Kenji-san?"

"Pasado mañana tomaré su vida", respondió el digimon.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!"

"Hizo un pacto conmigo. Si le daba mi fuerza, podía tomar su vida."

"¡N-No puede ser! ¡¿Es eso verdad?!", miró a Kenji, quien permanecía impasible sin moverse.

- Ya no sé puede hacer nada, Tailmon.

"¡Pero tienes que decírselo a Hikari! ¡Despíertala y …!"

- Ni se te ocurra.

"¡Pero…!"

- Hazme el favor, díselo una vez me haya ido. ¿Vale? Tanto a ella como a Tai.

"¿Y qué pasa con esa muchacha?"

- Eso ya es cosa mía… ahora si me disculpáis, mañana tengo que madrugar – cerró los ojos y se puso a dormir.

Tailmon no quedó muy segura de todo eso. Mientras que, Diablomon, simplemente se quedó observando al chico que le servía de contenedor hasta que fuera liberado. Teniendo en cuenta que solo le quedaban dos días de vida, no parecía para nada preocupado. Era un humano muy raro.

A la mañana siguiente, para cuando Hikari se despertó, su hermano ya no estaba en la habitación. Había salido muy de madrugada, muy en silencio, dejando a la niña bien tapada para que no se resfriará. Para llegar lo más rápido al balneario, usaron la transformación de Sora, lo que les permitió ahorrarse el billete, una ventaja que pronto perderían.

Una mujer anciana los recibió y acompañó hasta su habitación, una doble. Era amplia, dividida en dos por una puerta corredera; una con una mesa para comer con una televisión y otra para los futones.

- Que lo disfruten – dijo la anciana antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse – Les avisaré cuando esté lista la comida.

- Que habitación más bonita… Kenji, ¿vienes a bañarte conmigo? Es que… escuché que los baños son mixtos y…

- ¿Eh? Ah, si… bueno… esto…

Cuando Kenji se quitó la camiseta para ponerse la bata del balneario, Sora se percató de las cicatrices de su cuerpo. Se dio entonces cuenta de lo tonta que había sido por ofrecerle eso.

- L-Lo siento yo… no quería… ¡perdona! – La niña agarró el que sería su batín y se fue corriendo hacía los baños.

- ¡Sora! – La llamó, pero no se detuvo. Kenji suspiró. No tenía porque ponerse así por esa tontería.

"Eres todo un rompecorazones, mocoso"

- Agh… en serio… esto es… - se sentó en la ventana, desde donde podía contemplar un inmenso bosque con algunas animales correteando de aquí para allá – Quizás si que debería ir a bañarme yo también…

"Recuerda lo que te dijo el médico: nada de agua muy caliente"

- Ya lo sé, pesado. En serio, pareces mi padre.

"No es por nada, es que si la palmas tú me muero yo. Y no quiero eso cuando me queda solo un día para salir de tu maldito cuerpo"

- Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Sora por su parte ya estaba en las aguas termales, mirando al agua. Se sentía una estúpida. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decirle a Kenji de ir a unos baños termales en su estado? Sabía que Kenji le había dicho que si para contentarla, pero, tenía que haber pensado un poco en él. Ya se había imaginado juntos en el baño, lavándose la espalda el uno al otro, y al final, todo había sido un desastre.

- Soy una tonta…

"No digas eso, Sora-san"

- Biyomon, yo… quería que Kenji se bañará conmigo pero…

- Si quiere que alguien se bañe con usted señorita, ¿por qué no nos acompaña?

- ¿Eh? – Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con tres hombres con muy malas pintas.

El del centro, el más bajito, era totalmente calvo y parecía que tenía un tatuaje que le iba de los hombros hasta el final de la espalda. Los otros dos parecían gemelos, pues solo se distinguían por el color del pelo; uno rubio y el otro castaño. Ambos llevaban gafas de sol.

- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te apetece acompañarme en este baño?

- No yo… he venido con mi novio… y…

- ¿Tu novio? – El hombre miró todo el baño, pero no vio a nadie – Si no hay nadie. ¡Oh! Claro, estás aquí sola porque habéis discutido, ¿verdad?

- Vaya, que novio más malo.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas con nuestro jefe? Seguro que es mejor que tu novio. Venga, ven – Le tiró del brazo con cuidado, pero Sora apartó la mano y le arreó una bofetada al que era el jefe de esos tipos, el cual cayó al gua - ¡Ah, jefe!

El jefe se levantó de golpe, totalmente rojo, no solo por el calor de las aguas sino también por lo furioso que estaba. La marca del guantazo de Sora se le había quedado grabado en la mejilla.

- ¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Pensaba ser bueno contigo, pero ahora te vas a enterar de lo que vale un peine!

- Jefe, pero si usted es calvo, ¿sabe cuanto valen?

- ¡Idiota, es una forma de hablar! ¡Cogedla!

- ¡A la orden!

- ¡Kyaaaaaaaah! – Gritó Sora cuando vio a esos dos tipos ir hacía ella. Sin embargo, algo los golpeó y ambos cayeron al agua.

El jefe, un poco asustado porque no había visto a nadie más allí, miró en todas direcciones, hasta que en la puerta vio a un chico joven, que estaba completamente desnudo.

- ¡¿Q-Quién eres tú, chaval?! ¡¿Tienes idea de a quién acabas de atacar?!

Los dos subordinados se pusieron en pie, con un gran chichón en la cabeza. Al parecer les había tirado cubos de madera del almacén.

- Más bien os pregunto, ¿quién cojones os creéis vosotros que sois para atreveros a acercaros a mi novia?

- ¿Qué? Oh, ¿así que tú eres el novio de esta mocosa? Pues déjame decirte algo chaval, ahora mismo, esta niñata me va a… - no pudo terminar de hablar, pues uno de los cubos le dio en plena cara.

- ¡Ah, jefe!

- ¡Maldito, ¿quién te crees que eres…?! ¡Iagh! – Por el vapor generado del agua caliente no se habían podido fijar bien, pero ahora vieron que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cicatrices.

- Me da igual si sois Yakuza, de la mafia rusa o miembros del FBI, pero si os volvéis a acercar a mi novia os mato, ¿os ha quedado claro? – La mirada asesina que les lanzó a los subordinados fue suficiente para acojonarlos, literalmente.

No solo eso, sino que además estaban aterrados, no solo por sus heridas, sino también porque le habían reconocido la cara. El jefe, finalmente logró quitarse el cubo de la cara.

- ¡Agh! ¡Maldito crío! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme a mí así?! ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Id a por él!

- J-Jefe, será mejor que lo dejemos estar.

- Si, es mejor no meternos con él.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué os pasa? Estáis pálidos.

El rubio se acercó y le susurró algo al oído, lo que hizo que el jefe sudará la gota gorda, y no por el calor que emanaba el agua.

- ¡¿Kamiya Kenji?! – Exclamó, aterrado.

Ahora que lo podía ver bien, si que se parecía a Kamiya Kenji que había visto en el torneo. No, no se le parecía es que era él. Y esa cantidad de heridas concordaba con lo que le había visto recibir durante su combate.

- E-Entonces… ¿e-está niña…? – miró a Sora, que estaba oculta en el agua, cubriendo lo que salía de su cuerpo con sus manos.

- Es mi novia.

Los dejó petrificados del miedo de pensar en lo que podía hacerles por haberse atrevido acercarse a su novia, y más con unas intenciones tan impuras. Sus ojos, rojos, no ayudaban mucho a que las ideas que recorrían su mente sobre lo que les podía acabar pasando fueran nada bonitas.

- Largaos de aquí.

- ¡S-Si, señor! ¡Ahora mismo! – Los tres se marcharon como balas del baño.

Kenji se acercó a Sora por el borde, y se arrodilló a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Gracias, pero… salte ya Kenji… el calor te va a…

Sin dudarlo un momento, dio un salto y entró en el agua. Salpicó levemente a Sora que se asustó. Y más aún cuando no lo veía. No había salido a la superficie.

- ¡¿Kenji?! ¡Kenji, ¿estás bien?!

Pero no lo veía ni tampoco había burbujas que salieran de debajo del agua. Empezó a asustarse. Se puso en pie para ir hasta donde lo había visto zambullirse, pero de golpe algo la levanto en el aire desde debajo del agua. Entonces se encontró sobre los brazos de Kenji.

- ¡Ah, eres un tonto! ¡Me habías asustado!

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Perdona, perdona.

Kenji se sentó y sentó a la niña sobre sus piernas, acariciándole la cabeza.

- Siento haberte puesto así antes. No te preocupes, ¿ves? – Metió los brazos en el agua y los sacó – Mis heridas no se abren. Estoy bien.

- No debí decirte de venir si a ti no te apetecia…

- No seas tonta. Tenía muchas ganas de estar a solas contigo.

- Y yo… porque… a partir de mañana no podrá ser nunca más, ¿verdad?

- ¿Mmmm? Ah… ya lo sabes…

- No soy tonta. Me di cuenta enseguida durante el combate.

- Vaya…

- ¿Se lo has contado… a Tai y Hikari-chan?

- Aún no… y pensaba dejárselo a Genai o Kaishiro que lo hicieran. Yo no me atrevo.

- ¡Pues díselo! ¡Seguro que entre todos encontramos una solución!

- Nah… basta ya de peleas, Sora. ¿Qué vais a hacer? ¿Atacar a Diablomon? Volvería a por mí tarde o temprano. No. Es mejor acabar con esto cuanto antes.

- Pero… yo no quiero perderte…

- Ey, ey… ¿quién ha dicho que vayas a perderme? Tranquila. Ya se me ocurrirá algo mañana. ¿Por qué no disfrutamos del baño, ya que estamos solos?

- Pero… ¿y si no vuelves mañana cuando te separes de Diablomon? ¿Qué haré yo…?

- Ahora, de eso no te preocupes, ¿vale? – La beso en la frente – El día de hoy es para nosotros, vamos a disfrutarlo.

Sora permaneció en silencio unos minutos, ocultándole la cara, pues estaba sonrojada. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba desnuda sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Kenji, en un baño ellos dos solos.

- Kenji… entonces… ¿me podrías conceder un capricho?

- ¿Eh? Claro, el que quieras.

- Podrías… ¿hacerme el amor?

- ¿Eh? Te dije que podía esperar a que estuvieras preparada.

- Creo que ya lo estoy… quiero hacerlo contigo, Kenji. Aquí, ahora.

- Vaya… - sonrió – A veces eres toda una pervertida.

- ¡Jo, no digas eso! – Hundió la cabeza avergonzada en el agua.

- Está bien – sacó a la niña del agua y la sentó en el borde del baño, separándole las piernas, dejando al descubierto su entrepierna. La niña se tapó, avergonzada por acto reflejo - ¿En serio estás preparada?

- E-Es que… que me mires así… me da corte… - respondió toda roda - ¿Qué me vas a hacer…?

- Esto – le pasó la lengua entre las manos, llegando a rozar su clítoris, lo que hizo que Sora sintiera un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

Sin darse cuenta apartó las manos, y Kenji comenzó a lamer su entrepierna. Comenzó lamiendo los bordes de sus labios, humedeciéndolos, y, poco a poco, empezó a introducir la lengua.

- Ah… ah… ¡uaaaah! – gemía Sora mientras la lengua se movía en su interior. No pudo evitarlo y cayó de espaldas, quedando recostada.

Jadeaba, gemía y cada vez sentía más y más calor. Al principio solo había sentido un simple cosquilleo, pero esa sensación cada vez se estaba volviendo más y más placentera. La lengua de Kenji era como un pequeño gusanillo, se movía muy rápida en su interior. De pronto paró, y vio su rostro cercano al suyo.

- ¿Qué tal?

- ¿V-Vas a parar ahí…?

- Solo si tú quieres…

- Yo… por favor…

Sin detenerse, comenzó a lamerle el cuello, lo que le provocó un leve cosquilleó. Bajó hasta sus pechos, donde se detuvo en el pezón izquierdo. Le pasó la lengua varias veces antes de meterlo en su boca y seguir jugueteando con él con su lengua. Cuando lo puso lo bastante duro, pasó al derecho, repitiendo el mismo proceso.

Sora jadeaba por el placer que eso le causaba. Ya se la habían dicho que era increíble la sensación que se sentía, pero no imaginaba que llegará a eso. Nunca había experimentado nada igual. De pronto, comenzó a sentir otra sensación más placentera, cuando Kenji comenzó a lamer alrededor de su ombligo al mismo tiempo que jugueteaba con su vagina, insertando primero un dedo, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente dilatada, dos dedos. Los metía y los sacaba, despacio, pero era lo suficiente para hacer gemir de placer a Sora.

- ¡K-Kenji… ah…! ¡N-No pares… por favor…!

Bajó con la lengua hasta su clítoris y le dio un par de lametazos, pero luego lo mordió suavemente. Eso le dio un fuerte impulsó a Sora que hizo que tuviera el primer orgasmo de su corta vida.

- ¡A-Aaaaaaaaaah! – Gritó al mismo tiempo que arqueaba la espalda sin poder evitarlo.

Sus jugos caían en forma de gotas desde la mano de Kenji. Este sonrió, al ver que parecía que lo estaba haciendo bien.

- ¿Estás bien, Sora?

- S-Si… es solo que… ufff… esto… pero… ¿y tú? Solo estoy disfrutando yo… no es justo…

- Si quieres, puedo hacer que disfrutemos los dos.

- Pero, si es la primera vez… yo también quiero darte placer a ti…

- ¿Crees que no disfruto viéndote gemir de placer, Sora?

- No me refería a eso…

- En ese caso.. digamos, que este es un servicio especial de baño para Takenouchi Sora, la chica que ha conquistado mi corazón. ¿Qué te parece?

- Tonto…

Ambos se besaron, uniendo sus lenguas en la boca de la pequeña. Sentía que se ahogaba, pero no quería separarse de Kenji para nada. Quería que sus cuerpos estuvieran unidos por todas partes.

- K-Kenji… métemela por favor… quiero que tomes mi virginidad…

- Vale… pero quizás te duela un poco.

- Lo soportaré.

- Vale…

Tomó su erecto pene y lo dirigió hacía la entrepierna de la niña. Comenzó a insertarlo poco a poco. Primero la punta, pero ya solo con eso, Sora emitió un pequeño quejido de dolor, lo que preocupó a Kenji.

- ¿Estás bien?

- S-Si… no te preocupes… es que… es muy grande…

- Je… estás muy mona diciendo eso, ¿sabes?

- ¡Tonto!

- Haremos una cosa.

La tomó entre sus brazos y ambos volvieron al agua. La sentó sobre él, pero con su vagina justo encima de su pene. También acercó su cuello a su boca.

- Cuando sientas dolor, muérdeme con todas tus fuerzas, no te contengas.

- ¿Q-Qué? Ni hablar.

- Si tú sientes dolor, sentiré dolor contigo.

- Pero…

- Solo hazlo

- E-Está bien…

Empezó a bajar la cadera de Sora, insertando su pene en su interior. Desde la punta, Sora no pudo evitar morder a Kenji con fuerza. Lo podía sentir, como el cuerpo de la niña temblaba, no solo por el dolor, sino por el miedo de lo que pudiera sentir. Era mejor hacerlo rápido así que, con un rápido movimiento, la bajo y su pene entró totalmente en el interior de Sora.

El mordisco fue mucho más fuerte de lo que hubiera esperado, pero al menos Sora no grito. Pequeñas lágrimas descendieron por el rostro de la niña, debido al escozor que estaba sintiendo. Pero, la sangre que comenzaba a flotar en el agua era la prueba de que su himen había sido roto. Ya no era virgen.

- Ahora… soy una contigo… - se separó de su cuello, preocupada por la marca que le había dejado. En la zona de donde habían mordido sus colmillos había sangre.

- Si… somos uno – la beso sin previo aviso, ante lo que Sora respondió.

Empezó a moverse las caderas por sí misma. Sintiendo como el dolor desaparecía poco a poco, siendo sustituido por un intenso y fogoso placer que la obligaba a moverse cada vez más rápido para que la sensación aumentará.

Con sus brazos rodeaba el cuello de Kenji y con sus piernas su cadera. No quería que se marchará, que ese momento acabará nunca. Ahora era solamente suyo y quería que siguiera siendo así.

- K-Kenji… ah… yo… te amo… yo…

- Y yo… Sora… pero… voy a…

- A-Aguanta un poco y… hagamoslo juntos… ¡ya casi estoy…!

Ayudó moviéndose también al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba los casi inexistentes pechos a la niña. Fue cuestión de minutos que ambos se corrieran al mismo tiempo. Sora sintió un intenso ardor en su vagina cuando el esperma de Kenji la llenó. Y no solo eso, sino que también estaba agotado. No sabía que hacer el amor cansará tanto. Pero, al menos, por fin había podido tener su primera vez con Kenji. Y la había disfrutado, como nunca imaginó.

- Ha sido fantástico. Gracias, Sora – le susurró cariñosamente al oído, y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Vas a conformarte solo con esto?

- Bueno, igual a la noche podemos repetir, ¿no crees? – Le guiñó un ojo.

- Por mi encantada.


	52. Al fin, separados

**CAPÍTULO 52**

**POR FIN, SEPARADOS**

Para cuando Kenji y Sora llegaron a casa de Koushiro, todos los demás estaban allí. Incluyendo a Lowcraft y Kaishiro.

La única puerta que podía llevarlos al mundo digital parecía encontrarse en el ordenador del chico, así que habían acordado verse todos allí a las nueve. Y al parecer todos habían sido puntuales.

- Bueno, vamos al mundo digimon – animó Tai, siendo el primero en avanzar hacía el ordenador de su amigo.

- Antes de eso – le interrumpió el paso Koushiro – Kenji-san, Kaishiro-san, Kou-san y Lowcraft-san. Nunca habéis estado en el mundo digimon. Por lo que os rogaría que no os fuerais demasiado lejos del lugar al que nos encontraremos.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – Preguntó Kou, encogiéndose de hombros – Solo vamos a liberar a los digimon de nuestros cuerpos, ¿no? ¿Qué nada malo puede pasar?

- En realidad, nada. Pero hay digimon violentos allí así que… os podéis meter en problemas.

- No te preocupes. Tengo cosas que hacer, así que cuando acabemos con esto me marcharé – apuntó Kaishiro, que parecía tener bastante prisa – Acabemos cuanto antes, por favor.

- Vale, entonces, vámonos.

Koushiro tecleó algo, provocando que la pantalla del ordenar emitiese un brillo blanquecino. En ese momento, todos los de la habitación desaparecieron.

- Koushiro-kun – llamó su madre – Traigo té para todos – La señora Izumi parpadeó al ver, que en una habitación que tendría que estar llena de niños, no había nadie – Oh, vaya. ¿Dónde se han metido?

El grupo apareció sin problema alguno en la casa de Gennai. Con la derrota de los Dark Masters, el anciano finalmente había sacado la casa a la superficie, aunque seguía conservando un lago gigantesco tras esta. Estaba claro que le gustaban los peces.

Mientras que Kou y Lowcraft no hacían más que mirar a todos lados, Kenji y Kaishiro no parecían para nada asombrados sobre el mundo que los rodeaba. O más bien habría que decir que ni se molestaban en contemplarlo.

- Bienvenidos. Ya está todo listo – señaló una mesa donde había vasos con unas pequeñas cápsulas flotando en su interior – Una vez las toméis, vuestros digimon saldrán de vuestros cuerpos.

- Genial, gracias Gennai – Tai fue el primero en correr a por el vaso, seguido del resto.

Kenji por su parte se acercó al anciano. Este no pareció sorprendido, más bien, estaba esperando a que lo hiciera.

- Eres Kenji-kun, ¿cierto? Ten – le entregó una cápsula, igual que las que había dentro de los vasos de agua – Si sigues esa senda de allí, llegarás a donde me pediste.

- Se agradece – la única que se percató de que Kenji no estaba entre los que rodeaban la mesa, fue Sora.

Por instinto, la niña miró hacía donde estaba Gennai, y allí vio a Kenji, cogiendo la pastilla que le ofrecía el anciano, y hablando de cosas que no lelgaba a escuchar. Kenji se percató de que la niña los miraba. Sabía la razón por la que no estaba con los demás rodeando la mesa, y se podía hacer una idea de lo que estaba hablando. Su novio le guiñó un ojo y acto seguido se marchó de allí, en silencio, sin que nadie más se enterase.

- ¡Venga, chicos! ¡Hagámoslo todos de una! – Alzó su vaso de agua Tai – A la de una, a la de dos…

- ¡Salud! – Brindaron todos a la vez y se bebieron de un tragó el contenido del vaso.

El cuerpo de cada uno comenzó a brillar y pequeñas esferas de todas comenzaron a salir de ellos. Poco a poco, se fueron formando las imágenes de sus compañeros digimon.

Kenji por su parte no tardó en llegar al punto que le habría indicado Gennai. Tal y como el anciano le había dicho, allí había una especie de distorsión, porque los árboles del bosque que veían perdían su color, todo era oscuro y gris. Como un mundo de pesadilla.

- Así que ese es tu mundo, ¿eh?

"Correcto"

- Debes estar ansioso por querer volver a tu casa. La verdad, no sé el tiempo que llevas conmigo, pero me ha parecido una vida.

"No te lo puedes ni imaginar"

- Sin embargo, supongo que una vez te liberé… ¿intentarás matarme? – Preguntó, mientras jugueteaba con la pastilla entre sus dedos.

"Es probable. A fin de cuentas hicimos un pacto"

- Que frío eres, ni los has dudado. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasaría si te dejará para siempre en mi cuerpo? Es una posibilidad, ¿no?

"No lo sé"

- Aunque si lo pienso bien… nunca más podría mirarme en el espejo. Y te las arreglarías para provocarme pesadillas todo el tiempo. A saber si intentarías tomar el control de mi cuerpo para esclavizar a la humanidad.

"Es una posibilidad. Y no me desagrada"

- Aún así, voy a liberarte – lanzó la pastilla al aire y se la tragó sin ningún problema.

Su cuerpo se vio envuelto por una luz muy brillante que le obligó a cerrar los ojos. Para cuando creyó que podía abrirlos, el digimon demonio se alzaba frente a él, majestuosamente con sus alas extendidas y mirándolo con fiereza. Era su primer encuentro real cara a cara.

- ¿Por qué me has liberado? Podrías haberme sellado en tu interior.

- Ante todo, soy una persona de palabra. Hicimos un trato, mi vida por permitirme usar toda tu fuerza. Y, la verdad, es que estoy en deuda contigo.

- ¿Disculpa?

- La noche antes de la pelea final, mi hermana iba a morir, sin embargo, milagrosamente se salvó. Lo suficiente como para aguantar otro día. Y, por lo que escuché de unas enfermeras, parecía ser que durante la operación, mi hermana se curó a un ritmo muy rápido para el tipo de operación que tuvo que realizarse. Por no decir, que era como ciertos tejidos se regeneraban solos, ¿fue cosa tuya, no es así? – El digimon ni se inmutó, solo guardaba silencio – Aquel día, mi hermana bebió unas gotas de mi sangre por una herida… tú y yo estamos conectados, así que… no me veo a Kaishiro en aquel momento haciendo algo por mi hermana y por más que Lowcraft parase el tiempo, tenía claro que mi hermana moriría. Fue eso lo que la mantuvo viva, ¿no es así?

- Es cierto, las casualidades de que tu herida sangrase, y tu hermana lo bebiera, le dieron más tiempo de vida.

- Tal parece, que estoy en deuda por partida doble contigo. Ahí tienes mi razón para liberarte.

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué harás?

Kenji no respondió, simplemente le dio la espalda, se arrodilló y situó sus manos en su cabeza, en posición de fusilamiento.

- Hicimos un trato. Es hora de que cumpla con mi parte.

- ¿Por qué me das la espalda?

- Supongo que, porque si te viera de frente, intentaría impedir que me matases.

Los niños hablaban alegremente con sus compañeros digimon. Kou, para quien era toda una nueva experiencia ver a Gotsumon, era uno de los que más le daban al pico. Mientras que, Lowcraft y Kaishiro apenas le hacían caso a los dos digimon que habían servido como sus dos compañeros: AncientClockmon y Dominimon. Aunque ambos estaban justo a su lado.

En ese preciso momento, Hikari se dio cuenta que no veía a su hermano mayor. De hecho, hacía un buen rato que no le había visto. Ni que decir que no entendía como no se había armado un buen revuelo al ver aparecer a Diablomon.

- ¿Dónde está Kenji? – Preguntó al no verlo por ninguna parte.

Todos la oyeron, lo que provocó el silencio y que todos miraran a su alrededor, sin verlo.

- Es cierto, ¿y mi hermano? ¿Y ese digimon murciélago?

Sora guardó silencio. Sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero prefirió callar. A fin de cuentas, Kenji se lo había pedido así. Que no les dijera nada a sus hermanos.

- Si buscas a tu hermano, se fue bosque a dentro por ese camino – le señaló Kaishiro, lo que puso en alerta a Sora, creyendo que había sido la única en darse cuenta.

- ¿Y a qué ha ido por allí? Si le dijimos que no fuera a explorar.

- Tu hermano habrá ido a liberar a Diablomon lejos de aquí – señaló Lowcraft – Es lo más sensato, teniendo en cuenta que entre nosotros se encuentran tres digimon con poder sagrado. Se podría armar un buen jaleo.

- Ah, vaya. ¿Es eso?

- ¿No te preocupa en nada la vida de tu hermano, Kamiya Tai? – Le preguntó Dominimon – Diablomon es un digimon oscuro, a fin de cuentas.

- ¿Para qué preocuparse? – Intervino Kou – Kenji-kun puede ocuparse de un problema si Diablomon decide atacarle. Solo tendría que venir corriendo hacía aquí y le daríamos entre todos una paliza, ¿verdad, Gotsumon?

- ¡Tú lo has dicho! – Intentó mostrar músculo el pequeño digimon de roca, a pesar de que no podía al estar formado su cuerpo por piedras.

- Ya veo… - rio por lo bajo Kaishiro – Kenji no os ha contado nada, ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Kaishiro… tú… - Sora lo miró, paralizada, sin poder evitar pensar "¿lo sabe?"

- Veo que tu novio te dijo que lo callarás, Takenouchi Sora. Pero, ¿no crees que sus hermanos al menos tienen derecho a saberlo?

- ¿Saber qué? ¿De qué esta hablando, Sora-san? – Las miradas de los hermanos Kamiya se posaron en la niña, que solamente podía apartar la mirada, nerviosa.

- ¿Sora? ¿De qué…? – Tai se acercó, pero la niña se apartó, dándole la espalda - ¿Sora?

- No la atosigues. No te debes dar cuenta de lo mal que lo debe estar pasando ahora mismo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tu hermano hizo un pacto con Diablomon – dijo Dominimon, descruzando sus brazos – para así poder ganar el combate.

- ¿Un paco? ¿Qué pacto?

- A cambio de su vida, Diablomon le entregaba todos sus poderes.

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Te lo estás inventando, ¿verdad? Ja, ja, ja… es una broma de muy mal gusto.

- Supongo que viste el combate, ¿verdad? Dime, ¿cómo es posible que tu hermano de pronto pudiera utilizar tanto poder para contrarrestar mi ataque?

- ¡Porque se estaba reservando! ¡Solo por eso!

- No te engañes, Kamiya Tai. Tu hermano hizo un pacto con él, lo sé muy bien – intervino Lowcraft.

- ¿Y por qué debería creerme lo que dices?

- Porque lo vimos – le respondió AncientClockmon. La noche que tu hermana iba a morir, se salvó milagrosamente, pero tu hermano estaba dispuesto a hacer un pacto con Diablomon a cambio de la vida de la pequeña. Al salvarse, y entender que seguramente no podría ganar el torneo si no era con un poder casi equiparativo al poder divino de Dominimon, le ofreció su vida a cambio de poder utilizar todos sus poderes.

- P-Pero… ¡eso no es…! ¡Eso no es verdad, ¿a qué no, Sora?!

La niña no respondió, se había agachado, abrazando a su compañera Biyomon. Desde que Kenji se lo había confesado tras el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, casi tuvo ganas de impedirle que ambos fueran al mundo digital. Porque no quería perderlo, pero le dijo que no le pasaría nada, que no se preocupase. Que todo iría bien.

Al ver como iban las cosas, Tai salió corriendo hacía el camino que había tomado su hermano, seguido por su hermana pequeña.

- ¡Tai, espera! – Lo agarró Kou de ambos brazos, impidiendo que se moviera.

Mientras, que Sora se lanzó corriendo para agarrar a Hikari.

- ¡Sora, déjame!

- Hikari-chan, no debes ir, por favor… - la rodeó con sus brazos, sujetándola tan fuerte como pudo.

- ¡Suéltame, Kou! ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarle!

- ¡Idiota! ¡Si fuéramos sería inútil!

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿Acaso quieres dejar que mi hermano muera?! ¡¿No habías dicho antes que podíamos ocuparnos de Diablomon?!

- ¡No lo digo por eso! ¡Pero piensa un poco! ¡Tu hermano no es de los que desperdician la vida de una forma tan estúpida! ¡No sin luchar!

- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

- ¿No lo has pensado, Kamiya Tai? ¿La razón por la que tu hermano se fue de aquí sin decirle nada a nadie? Si hubiera liberado aquí a Diablomon, se habría hecho público que hicieron un pacto, y el digimon tomaría su vida. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, ¿sabes por qué?

- ¡Y yo qué sé!

- Al final va a resultar que no conoces a tu hermano mayor. Simplemente lo hizo por vosotros dos. Y, sunpogo que – miró a Sora mientras sujetaba a Hikari – supongo que por esa chiquilla también.

Tai se lo quedó mirando, sin entender bien sus palabras. ¿A qué se refería que lo hizo por ellos?

- Piénsalo bien. Salvo Dominimon, los únicos digimon que le podrían hacer frente son ese bicho raro llamado Patamon y la gata esa llamada Tailmon. Pero ahora mismo, si no digievolucionan, no tienen poder sagrado para hacerle frente. Si se inicia una batalla, y Diablomon liberase su poder, ¿crees que habría capaz de enfrentarlo? Por eso tu hermano se lo llevó, para que nadie saliese herido, para hacerle frente, solo.

- ¿P-Para luchar solo?

- Yo tampoco lo veo de los que entregan su vida así como así. Seguramente le estará plantando cara a Diablomon ahora mismo. Si tu hermana y tú fueráis, solo seríais una distracción para él. Y Diablomon podría usaros para matar a Kenji, ¿o es qué aún no os entra en la cabeza?

- V-Venga ya… tiene que ser una broma… ¡pero si hace nada salió del hospital! ¡No está recuperado todavía! ¡¿Y quieres que lo dejé ahí, sin más?! ¡¿Por qué no va Dominimon a ayudarle?!

- Habrán ido a una zona cercana a una conexión con el mundo digimon oscuro. Allí, Diablomon tiene ventaja – supuso el digimon sagrado – Así que, no puedo ir a hacerle frente.

- No puede ser… - Tai dejó de resistirse y cayó de rodillas - ¡Joder! ¡¿Pero es qué no hemos tenido suficiente?! ¡Ahora que por fin recuperamos a Hikari, ¿vamos a perder a mi hermano?! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! – Golpeaba el suelo, mientras gritaba, furioso.

Hikari no lo pudo evitar, y se escondió en el pecho de Sora para llorar. La niña quería consolarla, pero ella también tenía muchas ganas de llorar. Las probabilidades de que Kenji ahora mismo estuviera vivo eran casi cero. Un humano no podía vencer en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo a un digimon. Solo les quedaba esperar e ir más tarde a ver como había ido todo. Pero, ninguno de ellos tenía ya la esperanza de que volviera.

- Sora… si tú lo sabías… ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué?

- Kenji me lo pidió… ayer… me dijo que no le constase nada a nadie… yo… ¡le imploré que no se tomará la pastilla! ¡Qué no viniera al mundo digimon! Pero no me hizo caso… temía lo que Diablomon pudiera hacer si lo tenía en el cuerpo… por eso… yo… - apretó más fuerte los brazos que rodeaban a Hikari.

Se produjo el silencio. Ninguno de los presentes sabía que decir. Tai estaba abatido, Sora y Hikari lloraban, y los demás no sabían como reaccionar. Entonces, alguien rompió el silencio.

- ¿Por qué estáis así? ¿Qué os pasa? Ni que esto fuera un funeral.

- No seas idiota, Kenji… - le respondió Tai – Te has ido a una muerte segura y nos has dejado de lado…

- ¿Una muerte segura? ¿De verdad?

- Si, Diablomon ahora mismo estará… - Tai calló, Sora y Hikari pararon de llorar, y todos miraron al que estaba hablando.

Justo ante sus ojos, mirándolos con curiosidad, se encontraba el mayor de los hermanos Kamiya, con aspecto de despreocupación.

- ¿Qué os pasa? Ni que hubierais visto un fantasma.

- ¿K-Kenji…? ¿De verdad eres…? – Sora casi no tenía palabras.

- Pues claro, ¿quién vas voy a ser?

- ¡Hermanito! – Hikari se separó de Sora y corrió a los brazos de Kenji, quien la abrazó. No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, pero esta vez de alegría - ¡Qué bien! ¡Estás vivo!

- Ey, ey, venga. ¿Qué te pasa, princesa?

La respuesta de la niña vino en forma de una bofetada que Kenji no se esperaba. Fue tan fuerte que lo derribó, como si fuera de papel. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

- ¡¿Cómo qué "que me pasa"?! ¡¿Qué es eso de que hiciste un pacto con Diablomon?! ¡¿Darle tu vida?! ¡¿Y por qué ahora te presentas como si no pasará nada?!

- Ay… eso ha dolido, princesa.

- ¡Y más que te va a doler! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! – Comenzó a darle golpecitos en la cabeza con los puños, muy rápidamente.

- ¡Ay, ay! ¡Ya vale, ya vale! ¡Me rindo!

- Kenji, ¿se puede saber qué ha pasado? ¿Y Diablomon? – Preguntó Kou.

- Ah, bueno, sobre eso… pues digamos que parece ser que ahora debo ser su esclavo de por vida – rió.

- ¿E-Esclavo…?

- Si, cuando se refería a tomar mi vida, se refería a que sería para siempre su esclavo, para lo que necesitase. Así que, aquí estoy – volvió a reírse, pero a nadie le hizo gracia.

- Parece que te has librado de esta. Pero, ¿qué habrías hecho de no ser así? – Preguntó interesado, Kaishiro.

- ¿Eh? Pues… ¡la verdad es que no lo había pensado!

- ¿Eeeeeeeh…? – Lo miró, perplejo.

- Diablomon es un buen tipo, en el fondo quiero decir. Solo que le cuesta expresarlo. Sabía que no me quitaría la vida. Pero, de haberlo hecho… ¡madre mía! No sé lo que habría pasado.

- ¡Será posible! ¡¿Y lo dices tan pancho?! ¡Nos tenías a todos preocupados! – Le gritó su hermano, furioso ante su comportamiento.

Kenji simplemente se quitó a su hermana de encima y se acercó a su hermano. Su gesto solo fue acariciarle el cabello.

- Perdona por eso… pero no os lo podía decir. No quería que os lanzaseis contra Diablomon. No teníais que sufrir por algo que había provocado yo.

- Eres un idiota… siempre haces lo mismo, las cosas tú solo.

- En algo te tienes que parecer a mí, ¿no? – Le dibujó una sonrisa.

Su hermano se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza, puesto que por un momento había pensado que lo iba a perder de verdad. Hikari se sumó al abrazo y ambos hermanos la aceptaron entre ellos.

Kenji entonces se fijó en Sora, que lo miraba muda. Parecía que aún no podía creerse que estuviera allí. El chico se acercó hacía ella y se detuvo a unos pasos.

- Lo siento, ¿podrás perdonarme?

- No lo sé… me has dado un susto de muerte.

- Lo sé, pero no fue adrede. Quería protegeros.

- Ya lo sé, pero… ¿crees que basta con una disculpa?

- Bueno… - se acarició la cabeza – Creía que ayer ya te lo compensé con esas cuatro veces.

- I-Idiota – se ruborizó tanto que tuvo que apartar la mirada.

Algunos de los niños, como Joe, Yamato y Mimi lo habían captado a la primera. A Tai le costó un poco más.

- Hermano, ¿a qué se refiere? – Le preguntó Tk.

- Ah, no lo sé. Igual echaron unas partidas a las cartas o algo.

- ¿Jugaron a las cartas, Tai? – Preguntó, esta vez, Hikari.

- ¡S-Supongo! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Verdad, Yamato?!

- ¡Claro, Tai!

Los niños no comprendían nada. Ni tampoco veían que encontraban de gracioso que esos dos hubieran estado jugando a las cartas.

- Así que, ¿tengo qué hacer algo mejor que eso para que me perdones?

- Si… algo mucho mejor.

- En ese caso… - Kenji se arrodilló, de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña caja que abrió, habiendo en su interior un anillo con una pequeña piedrecita en él – Takenouchi Sora, cuando te gradúes en el Instituto, ¿querrás casarte conmigo?

Primero se produjo un largo silencio de todo el mundo, para después producirse un largo grito de sorpresa.

- ¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!

- K-Kenji… ¿qué…?

- Si ya lo pensaba de mucho antes, pero con lo de ayer y lo que ha pasado hoy lo tengo más que claro. Quiero pasar contigo el resto de mi vida, Sora. Pero aún tienes solo 11 años de modo que… tendré que esperar a que te gradúes en el Instituto. Pero estoy dispuesto a esperar. Así, pues, ¿querrías casarte conmigo en ese momento?

- Y-Yo… no sé que decir… yo…

- ¡Vamos, Sora! – La animó Mimi - ¡Tienes que darle una respuesta!

- Yo… - la niña se lanzó sobre él, o más bien sobre sus labios con un furioso y ardiente beso. Ambos cayeron al suelo – Si vas a pensar las cosas tan serias de una forma tan tonta… está claro que me necesitarás a tu lado.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Esa es tu respuesta final?

- Si, quiero casarme contigo.

Todos aplaudieron por la respuesta de la niña, y por el futuro enlace. Aunque aún no se lo creían del todo lo que había pasado frente a sus ojos.

Los niños se despidieron de Gennai, y cada cual volvió a su casa, pues ya bastante tarde. Lo primero que hicieron al llegar los hermanos Kamiya, fue darse un buen baño. A Hikari le apetecía más meterse luego con su madre, así que entraron sus hermanos solos.

- Fuaaaaah, que refrescante es esto – se relajó Kenji dentro de la bañera. Mientras que su hermano estaba lavando su cuerpo.

- Eres increíble. Has estado a punto de morir, le pides matrimonio a Sora, ¿y estás tan tranquilo? A veces alucino contigo.

- Tienes que aprender a tomarte la vida con más calma, hermanito.

- Es que tú te la tomas con demasiada calma.

- Oh, venga ya. Al final no ha pasado nada, ¿por qué tengo que preocuparme por eso ahora?

- No, si a ti te parece normal a una niña de once años pedirle matrimonio, pues…

- Lo habría hecho ayer, pero es que no encontré el momento, ¿vale?

- ¿Y qué es eso de cuatro veces? ¿No podías cortarte delante de Hikari, al menos?

- Ey, para eso ya estás tú. Muy buena la explicación de las cartas – rió.

- ¡No me tomes el pelo! ¡¿Qué excusa le cuento sobre eso?!

- Algún día ella también lo hará, así que… no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Oye, ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué Sakura-chan no vino con nosotros al mundo digimon?

- Se ha ido de viaje con sus padres… ayer se tomó la pastilla.

- Ah, ya veo… es una chica guapa, ¿eh?

- Kenji… que solo tiene ocho años.

- Vamos, si os lleváis lo mismo que yo y Sora.

- Ni se te ocurra pensarlo. En fin, hazme espacio, que voy a entra-

Tai resbaló con el jabón del suelo y cayó de golpe dentro del agua. Al oír el escándalo, su padre, que estaba en el salón, fue corriendo a ver si les había pasado algo.

- ¡Hijos, ¿estáis bien?! ¡¿Qué os ha…?! – Se quedó mudo.

Kanji estaba tirado en la piscina, con parte del cuerpo de Tai sobre él, o más bien su parte inferior, mientras que Tai tenía la cabeza hundida en el agua, muy cerca de la parte inferior de su hermano mayor.

- Esto… s-siento si os he interrumpido en algo – cerró la puerta del baño.

- ¡No es lo que parece, papá! – Le gritó Tai saliendo del agua.


	53. Hacía el mañana

**CAPÍTULO 53**

**HACÍA EL MAÑANA**

Sentado en el suelo del parque, sin que nadie lo molestase, Kenji observaba la tumba de su maestro. Desde que acabó el torneo, esa era la primera vez que se acercaba a visitarla.

- El torneo acabó, maestro… y lo gané. Bueno… según los organizadores, perdí. Aunque la gente ha apoyado mi victoria, ¿qué cosas, eh? Ojalá estuvieras aquí, me hubiera gustado que lo vieras…

- Estaría muy orgulloso – sonó una voz tras él. No le hizo falta para saber que era su padre – Porque yo lo estoy, hijo.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Para él, eras como su hijo. Si yo que soy tu padre estoy muy orgulloso de ti, ¿cómo crees que estaría él?

- Ojalá pudiera saberlo… - sonrió un poco triste.

- Vamos, no te desanimes.

- Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Tu madre estaba preocupada. Te marchaste sin decir nada a nadie, así que me pidió que te buscará. Supuse que estarías aquí. Sino, estarías con Sora.

- Que bien me conoces.

- Soy tu padre. Aunque… sé que nuestra relación nunca ha sido como tal.

- Papá, me marché a Estados Unidos, ¿cómo iba a ser nuestra relación?

- No, si quiero decir… a ver… yo sé que cuando tú y Tai eráis pequeños, era raro que pudiera estar con vosotros por mi trabajo. Y cuando nació Hikari, bueno… ya nos fuimos distanciando. Por eso me sentía un poco celoso de tu maestro, ¿sabes? Alguna vez que hablé con él, parecía conocerte mejor que yo.

- Tú me conoces bien, papá… sino, ¿cómo has podido encontrarme a la primera?

- En eso tienes razón – rió – Aún así, ¿qué me dices? ¿Te apetece venir a comer con tu viejo?

- Será un placer.

Se levantó y espolsó los pantalones para quitarse la tierra. Siguió a su padre hacía la salida del parque, pero entonces sintió que alguien posaba su mano sobre su hombro.

"Lo hiciste muy bien, Kenji", le pareció escuchar a su espalda.

Rápidamente se giró, pero detrás de él no había nadie. Lo único que escuchó fue el sonido del viento balacear las hojas de los árboles del parque. Una brisa suave y agradable.

- ¿Te pasa algo, hijo?

- No… me pareció… nah… - sonrió, feliz – Habrá sido el viento – y fue corriendo para alcanzar a su padre.

SUCURSAL DEL GRUPO KACHI, OFICINA DEL PRESIDENTE

El despacho del Presidente de la compañía era un lugar muy lujoso. Tal y como era de esperarse del hombre que dirigía una de las principales compañías de Japón.

Kaishiro había acudido a reunirse con su padre, tras varios días de no haberse comunicado con su familia. Ahora, tras la mesa, lo tenía frente a frente, con su característica mirada fría y amenazadora.

- Me sorprende que tengas la poca vergüenza de venir hasta mi despacho. Y más tras lo que hiciste. ¿Pagar la operación de esa mocosa? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

- Kamiya Kenji ganó el combate. Solo le di lo que le correspondía.

- ¡¿Y lo de la transfusión de sangre qué?! ¡¿Cómo puedes mezclar tu sangre con la de un tipo de clase baja como esa?! ¡Eres un Kachi, maldita sea! ¡¿Es qué no has aprendido nada?!

- Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

- Lo que hiciste fue una estupidez, en serio… - suspiró – No sé como tienes la cara de aparecer por aquí.

- Solo vengo a cobrar mi recompensa.

- ¿Recompensa? – Frunció el ceño - ¿De qué estás hablando?

- A ojos de la opinión pública, fui declarado como el ganador del torneo. Así que, estoy aquí por eso.

- Ya veo… - se dejó caer sobre el respaldo forrado en cuero de su sillón - ¿Y qué era? ¿Una casa? ¿Un barco? Alguna tontería, viniendo de ti.

- Tu puesto – dijo, tajante.

- ¿Disculpa?

Era la primera vez en su vida que veía esa cara de incredulidad en su padre. Pocos eran los que podían sorprender al dirigente de la compañía Kachi. Por lo que, estaba feliz de ser uno de los que lo habían conseguido.

- ¡Ja! Esta si que es bueno… ¿mi puesto? ¡¿Tú?!

- Esa fue la recompensa que solicité como premio. Además, tengo el apoyo del 31% de los accionistas de la compañía. Y si tenemos en cuesta que a mí me entregaste un 30% de las acciones, ¿qué crees que ueda?

- Tú…

- También cuento con el apoyo de la junta directiva. De sus siete miembros, cuatro han apoyado que yo sea elegido como el nuevo Presidente, lo que, creo que recordarás, me suma otro gran porcentaje de las acciones de esta compañía.

Kaishiro esperó ver algún otro tipo de reacción en su padre, pero este, simplemente se levantó de su sillón y caminó hacía la puerta. No se detuvo al pasar al lado de su hijo, si no que solo dijo una cosa antes de abandonar la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

- Sin duda eres un Kachi. Me la has colado bien, hijo. Estoy orgulloso.

Le importaba bien poco si su padre estaba orgulloso o no. Caminó hacía su nuevo puesto y ocupó la silla en la que apenas un minuto atrás había ocupado su padre durante 32 largos años. Ahora, era su turno.

Tomó el teléfono, y llamó a su secretaria.

- Digame, Kaishiro-sama.

- No sea tan formal, Akiko-san. Por favor, quiero que me pasé con el centro de investigación y desarrollo.

- De acuerdo, ¿el motivo?

- Cancelar el proyecto X457087C12 y desconectar PROMETEUS.

- Enseguida le paso, señor.

CAFETERÍA FAMILIAR TOKITA

Tanto padre como hijo se habían pedido el mismo menú consistente en lasaña, croquetas y una tortilla con arroz. En algo estaba claro que se parecían.

- ¡Fauh! ¡Esto está delicioso!

- Y que lo digas, hijo. Hacía mucho que no veía por aquí.

- Es verdad, en américa no hay sitios como este. De buenos, quiero decir.

- Oye, hijo… una cosa…

- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa? Te has puesto muy serio de repente.

- Sobre de lo de Hikari. Pues… bueno… es que tu madre y yo, jamás vamos a poder agradecerte lo suficiente lo que hiciste.

- ¿Qué me tenéis que agradecer? Es mi hermana pequeña. Haría lo que fuera por ella. Y por Tai, por supuesto. También por vosotros, sois mi familia.

- Pero que tuvieras que pasar por todo eso… como padre me sentía fatal viéndote… recibías y recibías y yo no podía hacer nada…

- Oh, vamos papá.

- Eres nuestro hijo también, ¿sabes? Es cierto, han sido cinco largos años sin verte… pero… pero… para mí, te quiero igual que a Hikari y Tai. Igual que tu madre. Si te hubiera pasado algo malo, aunque Hikari se hubiera salvado, no nos lo habríamos perdonado.

- Al final no me pasó nada, ¿no? Hikari está a salvo. Tai ahora sabe defenderse. Y yo me he echado novia, ¿qué más quieres?

- Ah, es cierto. Sora-chan. Vaya una chica que te has buscado, te va a llevar recto como un palo.

- No lo sabes bien… - aunque su padre no lo pillo, había doble sentido en aquellas palabras.

- En serio hijo, ¿no habría nada que yo y tu madre pudiéramos hacer para agradecerte?

- Vamos, que no hace falta en serio. Estoy bien como estoy. No necesito nada. En días pasados, peleé para que mis hermanitos estuvieran a salvo, y en los días que estén por llegar, si es necesario, lo seguiré haciendo. Porque los quiero. Aunque…

- ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno esto es algo… ¿te lo puedo contar? Pero no se lo digas a mamá, ¿vale?

- Claro, puedes contarme lo que quieras. Adelante.

Kenji se ruborizó levemente. Se acercó a su padre y se lo susurró al oído. Al terminar de escuchar la última parte, se cayó de la silla, literalmente.

- ¡¿Qué le has pedido matrimonio a Sora?!

- ¡Psssssss! ¡Grítalo más y hasta mamá podrá oírte!

Los clientes, y trabajadores, de la tienda se los quedaron mirando. Su padre se levantó y disculpó con todos y volvió a sentarse bien en la silla, acercándose a su hijo.

- P-Pero… ¿va en serio?

- Casi me muero, ¿a ti que te parece?

- Hijo… Sora aún es muy joven…

-. Y-Ya, escucha… le he pedido matrimonio, pero claramente no nos vamos a casar todavía. Voy a esperar a que ella acabe el Instituto.

- Ya veo… ¿y como vas a convencer a sus padres? Te recuerdo que te tienen que dar permiso.

- Ni idea… - se deprimió.

La madre de Sora, aunque tradicional, era bastante comprensiva. Pero su padre, era ya otro cantar. Entre que paraba poco por casa, y su hija era su ojito derecho, lo iba a tener crudo para convencerlo.

- En fin, ¿y qué querías?

- No quiero que mamá se entere de ninguna manera de esto. Ya sabes como es para estas cosas…

- ¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mí? – Parpadeó, sin comprender.

- ¿Por qué eres mi padre y confío en ti?

- ¿O por qué quieres que os financie la boda?

- No seas tonto… si nos casamos será de forma sencilla, no algo muy llamativo. No iba a pediros dineros. De hecho, he recibido algunas ofertas de trabajo, ¿sabes?

- ¿No me digas?

- Me vieron en la televisión, y quieren que actúe en programas y vaya a charlas. No sé, ya he dicho que hasta que no recuperé mi nivel académico, no aceptaré nada.

- Pues es una oportunidad, sin duda.

- Si bueno, solo les he puesto una condición.

- ¿Y es?

- Qué el dinero se destine a ONG o centros de investigación de enfermedades. No quiero recibir ni un yen por todo eso.

- ¡¿Estás de broma?!

- Papá, si me pago mi boda, lo haré con dinero ganado por trabajar, no por reallity shows baratos.

- Ya, bueno, te entiendo, pero…

- Quería que fueras el primero en saberlo, papá.

- Me honras, hijo.

- Es más, me gustaría que ese, día, estuvieras a mi lado en el altar.

- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? Lo normal es que estuviera algún amigo tuyo o algo así.

- Ya, pero… quiero que estés tú. No sé, igual habrá alguien más. Pero que estés tú, para mi sería lo mejor.

- Vaya… eso… mira que si fuera Hikari la que se casa me opondría en rotundo pero en tu caso… veo que lo tienes tan claro que…

- Vamos, ¿te me vas a poner dramático ahora? Aceptas, ¿verdad?

- Pues claro, hijo.

Terminaron de comer y regresaron a casa. Al día siguiente Kenji tenía que volver a clase tras casi dos meses de ausencia, y aunque seguramente no le costase mucho recuperar el ritmo de las clases, tenía que descansar.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, no por agotamiento, si no por aburrimiento. Su hermana estaba con una amiga en el cine y Tai entrenando, y al regresar, su madre se había llevado a su padre para comprar. Así que, no tenía con quien hablar.

Miró sus manos, pensativo. Todas las cicatrices habían desaparecido, así como las de todo su cuerpo. Eso le hizo recordar lo que pasó con Diablomon, antes de despedirse.

Estaba listo para morir, pero no del todo en realidad. Pensaba defenderse, luchar contra el digimon, a pesar de que sabía que no tenía ni una posibilidad de ganarle. Iba a esperar a que las garras del digimon estuvieran cerca de su cuello para agarrarle las muñecas e intentar estamparlo contra el suelo. Si aprovechaba ese momento, igual tenía una oportunidad.

Sin embargo, las garras del digimon simplemente se clavaron en sus manos. Sintió los pinchazos, luego un escozor y después nada más.

- Levántate, Kamiya Kenji.

Kenji se puso en pie y se giró para ver al digimon. Pero antes, miró sus manos, estaban curadas.

- ¿Q-Qué…?

- Matarte ahora sería un desperdicio.

- Pero, si hicimos un trato. Dijiste que tomarías mi vida.

- Así es, pero de momento, no ahora. Puede que en un futuro me seas útil.

- No lo entiendo.

- Ni falta que te hace entenderlo – dio media vuelta para irse hacía el portal que conectaba con el mundo digimon oscuro – ¿Ibas a intentar plantarme cara de verdad?

- Si hubiera sido necesario, si – sonrió seguro de si mismo. Se había olvidado por un momento que Diablomon había formado parte de él durante un buen periodo de tiempo, por lo que no era de extrañar que supiera lo que pensaba.

- Me hubiera gustado ver que habría podido hacer un mocoso como tú.

- Si quieres, aún estás a tiempo de comprobarlo.

- Je… no gracias. Ya nos veremos, mocoso – y entró al mundo digital oscuro, cerrándose la puerta tras él.

No comprendía muy bien sus motivos, pero se alegraba que le dejará más tiempo para estar con sus hermanos. Ya tenía bastante con haber estado a punto de morir una vez.

Al día siguiente, ir al Instituto le costó un montón. De no ser por su hermana, no habría conseguido levantarse.

- ¡Buaaaaaah! – Bostezó – Ugh… odio madrugar…

- Eso te pasa por acostarte tan tarde – le regañó Hikari.

- No sabía que me iban hacer venir antes de clases para hablar conmigo. No me regañes así, princesa…

- ¡Aniki!

Corriendo calle abajo, venía Hideo. No dudo en ningún momento de abrazar a su adorado aniki con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Ugh, H-Hideo, me haces daño!

- ¡Qué alegría verte otra vez!

- Yo también me alegro. Veo que estás bien y que todo esto está muy tranquilo.

- Ah, claro. Que tú no lo sabes – dijo Tai.

- ¿Saber qué?

- Al parecer, todas las bandas callejeras te vieron pelear en la televisión. Y nadie se atreve a venir por aquí – le respondió Sora – Incluso los de Kikasaraki se marcharon, de aburrimiento. Ya nadie se atreve a venir por aquí.

- Oye, me alegro. Así ya no habrá más problemas.

- Todo gracias a ti, aniki.

- También le tienen bastante miedo a Kou-san – señaló Tai – A pesar de que apenas logró mucho en el torneo.

- Supongo… a nadie le gusta ver monstruos en la televisión – se rió.

Alguien se paró a unos veinte metros del grupo, cortándoles el paso. Era Kou junto a Asuka.

- ¡Kamiya Kenji, ha llegado el día en el que te derrotaré! ¡Te desafío a un combate aquí y ahora!

Los alumnos que habían madrugado para llegar antes al colegio e instituto por actividades del club o tareas como encargados de clase, se detuvieron y miraron curiosos a esos dos estudiantes de Instituto a los que habían visto luchar en televisión. Pronto, un gran círculo los rodeó.

- Kou, estás llamado mucho la atención. Además, se supone que tienes un examen en quince minutos. Si Kenji te mete una paliza, se te olvidará todo lo que estudiamos anoche.

- Nah, me sobran catorce para ocuparme de él. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?

Por norma general, todos esperaban a que Kenji se negará, pero sorpresivamente, aceptó.

- ¿Por qué? – Le pasó su cartera a Akiba – Supongo que no te importará si me pongo serio desde el principio, ¿no es así? – Preguntó, mientras hacía crujir los huesos de los puños.

- ¡Es lo que quiero! ¡Vamos!

Ambos corriendo hacía el otro, listo para la pelea. A ninguno le preocupaba las clases, ni los exámenes ni los profesor que se acercaron a dispersar el grupo. Lo que tuviera que venir vendría y lo que había pasado, pasado estaba. Solo iban a vivir el momento intensamente.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos podía imaginar que no muy lejos de allí, en una instalación subterránea, una enorme máquina estaba siendo puesta en marcha por una docena de científicos. Kachi Murano lo controlaba todo desde lo alto de una plataforma.

- Señor. PROMETEUS V2 estará listo para funcionar en cuanto terminemos los ajustes.

- ¿Cuánto puede tardar eso?

- Días, semanas… incluso años. Tenemos que hacer muchas pruebas porque la mayoría de los datos fueron borrados. Y apenas tenemos efectivos para trabajar como es debido.

- Lo importante es que esa máquina vuelva a funcionar, ¿entendido?

- Como usted diga, señor.

Sonrió. Su hijo había cancelado el proyecto que tanto trabajo le había costado iniciar. Nadie en la compañía, salvo un grupo muy reducido de científicos, sabía para que funcionaba en verdad aquella máquina. Y ahora, tendría que tener que esperar un buen largo periodo de tiempo para que todo volviera a ponerse en marcha.

- Da igual… es solo un pequeño retraso… pero muy pronto, nuestro plan estará completo. ¿No lo crees así?

A su espalda, se alzaba su sombra, que parecía gigante debido a los grandes focos que iluminaban la estancia. Unos rasgados ojos rojos brillaron en ella, así como algo parecido a una sonrisa de unos carnosos labios podía verse en ella. Incluso se oyó el eco de una risa, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta de ello por el ruido de la máquina.

Y colorín colorado, este fanfic se ha acabado.

Uffff… me da rabia haber tardado tanto en acabarlo… con otras cosas que hacer, apenas tengo tiempo para escribir y eso me mosquea un montón.

Pero bueno, mientras pueda seguir haciéndolo, yo bien contento que me quedó. Y también con vuestras reviews, muchas gracias a todos los que seguís mis trabajos a pesar de pausas de tanto tiempo, vuestros comentarios me dan muchos animos para seguir trabajando, de verdad.

Creo que podría haberlo hecho mejor en algunas partes… si, claro que podría haberlo hecho mejor. ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Soy muy exigente XD, me encanta tanto mi personaje creado de Kenji que me cuesta meter en el papel a los demás personajes, tengo que trabajar más sobre eso, pero es que no puedo evitar meter protagonismo a los hremanos Kamiya y que Hikari siempre gire en torno a todo. Espero que eso no os moletse.

Y por cierto para la siguiente parte, que si, que habrá una segunda XD, habrá una sorpresa de la que Mimi será protagonista. A ver quien adivina cual es.

Recordad que tengo más trabajos de digimon abiertos y más que vendrán en camino, así como también de otras series.

Por cierto, andaba pensando en escribir un par de historias adultas sobre digimon adventure… serían de contenido explícito y claro, por la edad de los niños elegidos, sería loli. Incluso creo que tengo alguna historia yaoi que me podría sacar bajo la manga XD

¿Os gustaría? No sé, creo que pronto publicaré alguna, y si gusta, trabajaré en el resto.

¡Gracias a todos por leerlo!


End file.
